Tal como eres
by Sarah-Crish Cullen
Summary: La vida de Isabella Swan cambia en cuestión de minutos; conseguir un trabajo al lado de tus ídolos no es algo que ocurra todos los días. Pero... ¿qué ocurre cuando el cantante que más admiras en un tipo insoportable, y la imagen que tienes de él cae por los suelos... o peor todavía... si aún sabiendo todo eso, no puedes evitar enamorarte de el?
1. ¿Es una broma?

**Hoooolaaaaa mis princesas!**

**Sé que muchas os estaréis preguntando que hace esta loca; dado que a Dueño de mi destino le quedan muy pocos capítulos para terminar, os traigo ya mi próxima historia. **

**Necesitaba un descanso después de tanto drama del Dueño... así que cambiamos de registro. Comedia, para reírnos un poco y relajarnos ejjejejee... se juntan mis tres debilidades en este fic; escribir, los personajes de Crepúsculo y el rock... ;)**

**Aclararos también que en cada capítulo os dejaré el correspondiente título y enlace de la canción, para que podáis escucharla cuando lleguéis a esas partes. Y tranquilidad; puede que no aparezcan todos los personajes en este capi... pero ya lo iréis conociendo. **

**Quiero dar las gracias a Sara Heather Doll, Milhoja, Noe, Ame, Alexa, Eri, Anndie, Sachi... todas ellas me han ayudado y me han animado a que desarrolle la idea de este fic; gracias a todas, sois estupendas...**

**Al resto simplemente deciros que espero que lo disfrutéis, y muy bienvenidas todas a esta nueva aventura ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la genial señora Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados; personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Lugares y localizaciones reales. **

**Canción del capítulo: Runaway de Bon Jovi **

_**www. youtube / watch?v =- hXzTbZMGew**_

* * *

_**Tal como eres**_

_Prólogo_

¿Qué haces cuando descubres que uno de los cantantes que más admiras no es quien pensabas que era...?; es el tipo al que más detestas, pero... ¿lo aceptarías tal como es... si te llegas a enamorar de él...?

_Capitulo 1: ¿Es una broma?_

Isabella Swan tragó saliva, a la vez que sus ojos intentaban acaparar la imponente y gloriosa altura del rascacielos que tenía frente a ella. La sede la discográfica Twiligth Records, una de las multinacionales más importantes de la industria de la música, se alzaba de manera majestuosa hacia el cielo de Los Ángeles, y su fachada de vidrio oscuro brillaba de una manera cegadora, debido al impacto de los rayos de sol. No en vano, era uno de los edificios más altos de la cuidad.

Tomando un par de respiración profundas, la joven castaña miró de nuevo el trozo de papel donde había apuntado la dirección, comprobando que era la correcta. Después de más de un año mandando currículos a multitud de empresas, y de pasar algunas entrevistas sin pena ni gloria, por fin parecía que surgía una oferta interesante. Agarró firmemente el asa del bolso que colgaba de su hombro e ingresó en el amplio vestíbulo del edificio; las paredes acristaladas, signo del moderno diseño que imperaba en todo el recinto, permitían que la luz se filtrara hacia el interior, haciendo la entrada principal más grande y luminosa de lo que ya era. Modernos sofás de diseño vanguardista descansaban en una de las esquinas, justo enfrente del mostrador de información, lugar al que se dirigió.

-¿Twiligth Records, en qué puedo ayudarle?- no sabía si la recepcionista le hablaba a ella o al sujeto que tendría al teléfono, pero la rubia mujer arqueó una ceja, así que supuso que se refería a ella, de modo que se aclaró la garganta.

-Vengo a una entrevista con el señor Aro Vulturi; mi nombre es Isabella Swan- la chica, que atendía al nombre de Lori, o al menos eso ponía en la pequeña placa de identificación que pendía de la solapa de su chaqueta, le indicó que esperara un segundo, mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador que tenía frente a ella.

-El señor Vulturi la recibirá a la hora prevista- respondió, al cabo de unos minutos -coga el ascesor de la derecha, planta veintisiete- le indicó de manera amable, señalando las puertas grises con una de sus manos.

Después de agradecerle sus indicaciones, Bella se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado. Mientras esperaba que se abrieran las enormes puertas de acero, se percató de que a su derecha dos chicas jóvenes hablaban y reían de manera despreocupada. Los vestidos que llevaban, si se podían llamar así, apenas cubrían las partes pudorosas de sus cuerpos... pero tenía que reconocer que tenían una silueta de escándalo, muy al contrario que ella. No es que ella estuviera obesa y que fuese una bola de sebo andante, pero su figura distaba mucho de ser perfecta; se notaba el ligero sobrepeso a kilómetros; pero siempre había sido así, y no había vuelta de hoja.

Alisó con cuidado la chaqueta negra del sobrio traje que llevaba; su madre siempre decía que parecía que iba de luto, pero el color negro era el que más estilizaba su silueta. Miró de reojo hacia su izquierda; las dos muñecas rubias no dejaban de parlotear y de reír de manera estrepitosa; por lo que pudo captar de la conversación, se dirigían a una audición... esperaba que al menos, su voz no fuera tan chillona cuando cantaran.

Los incesantes gritos y saltitos de las chicas siguieron en el interior del ascensor; con un suspiro de paciencia, Bella pasó hacia el fondo del cubículo, debatiéndose en si mirar hacia otro lado o bajar la cabeza y canturrear una canción. Por suerte para ella, las dos barbies animadoras, como mentalmente las había bautizado, se bajaron en el piso once.

Por fin, después de lo que parecieron horas, las puertas del ascensor llegaron a la planta veintisiete; Bella tomó aire de manera considerable, y agarrando con firmeza la pequeña carpeta que llevaba, se dirigió con paso firme hacia la única persona que veía. Una mujer de unos cincuenta años tecleaba de manera furiosa en una espectacular pantalla de ordenador, blanca y más delgada que la carpeta que ella portaba.

-Disculpe- murmuró, carraspeando en el proceso; los ojos negros de la mujer sentada tras el inmenso escritorio, de estilo vanguardista, como todo el edificio y mobiliario de la entrada, la enfocaron para después, decicarle una sonrisa de cordialidad.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- interrogó; su acento latino apenas era notorio, pero estaba ahí.

-Tengo una cita con el señor Aro Vulturi; mi nombre es Isabella Swan- se explicó. La señora asintió, tecleando de nuevo... pero su ceñó se frunció a la vez que leía algo en la pantalla del ordenador; el pie izquierdo de Bella repiqueteaba furioso contra el suelo de brillante mármol blanco.

-Señorita Swan- se dirigió a ella, mirándola con un gesto contrariado.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó a modo de respuesta Bella -¿he confundido el día de la entrevista?- interrogó temerosa, haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto consigo misma.

-¿Usted venía por el puesto en administración, verdad?- siguió interrogando la que se suponía, era la secretaria del señor Vulturi. Esta asintió, sin saber por donde iban los tiros -lamento informarle que ya se ha contratado a la persona para ese puesto.

-Per... pero eso no puede ser, me habrían avisado- respondió, con sus esperanzas yéndose directamente por el desagüe... necesitaba ese trabajo ya.

-¿El departamento de recursos humanos no se ha puesto en contacto con usted?- ahora la sorprendida era la secretaria.

-A la vista está que no- resopló con fastidio; dios... no podía tener más mala suerte. Seguro que esto era una especie de cámara oculta, no le podía estar pasando.

-Entonces debe haber sido un error; ya que a los otros dos candidatos al puesto se les informó para que no vinieran.

-Pues está claro que a mi, no- siseó cabreada, y perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lamento mucho las molest...- empezó a disculparse, pero Bella de nuevo la cortó.

-Resulta que vengo desde el estado de Washintong, y usted sabrá que los billetes de avión no son precisamente baratos.

-En verdad lo lamento, señorita Swan; admitimos el error, y lamentamos todas las molestias que hayamos podido causarle; de todas formas, déjeme llamar al departamento de recursos humanos, para averiguar que ha ocurrido realmente.

Los escasos tres minutos que duró la llamada, la joven castaña permaneció ahí de pie, delante de esa mesa de escritorio que seguramente valdría más que todos los muebles de su casa de Forks. No podía creer que la mala suerte se hubiera cebado con ella de esa manera, dicen que cuando ocurre una desgracia, todas vienen seguidas... y desde hace dos años, ni su familia ni ella levantaban cabeza. Para una buena noticia que recibía en mucho tiempo, se esfumaba delante de sus propias narices.

Sus lamentos internos se vieron interrumpidos por el tono enojado de la secretaria, que por la cara que ponía, no debía estar muy conforme con lo que estaba escuchando al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¡Me importa un rábano a quien se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle!- exclamó, ya visiblemente enfadada -tengo aquí a la señorita Swan, y es comprensible que esté molesta; si no sabes hacer tu trabajo Jill, o tus secretarias son un desastre, no es mi problema.

-Vaya...- murmuró Bella, alucinada -al menos se toma la molestia...- su frase se vio interrumpida cuando la enorme puerta de madera de cerezo se abrió. Un hombre moreno, con el pelo recogido en una tirante coleta, y vestido con un traje gris, que tenía pinta de ser muy caro, apareció desde el interior, sin duda alertado por el tono elevado y enfadado de su empleada.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo este alboroto, Lupe?- le preguntó serio y cruzándose de brazos; Bella por fin se enteró del nombre de la buena mujer, que tapando el auricular volvió su vista hacia el.

-La señorita Swan ha venido a la entrevista para el puesto en administración- le explicó de nuevo la situación, pero el hombre la interrumpió, confuso.

-Pero ese puesto ya está ocupado.

-Exactamente, señor Vulturi- la joven castaña tragó saliva; el dueño de la multinacional discográfica más poderosa de Estados Unidos estaba frente a sus narices -pero se ha producido un error y no avisaron a la señorita Swan, una de las candidatas- le señaló a la chica ahí parada con un gesto de cabeza; éste la miró, frunciendo el ceño -ella ha venido desde otro estado para la entrevista, y es lógico que esté enfadada.

-Pásame el teléfono- ordenó con voz suave, pero firme -¿Jill?, soy Aro Vulturi; ¿podrías explicarme qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

De nuevo otros cinco minutos pasaron mientras Aro Vulturi pedía explicaciones a la tal Jill; Bella le observó con disimulo, y se percató de que tampoco estaba nada contento con el relato que estaba escuchando.

-Es un error imperdonable, Jill- habló por fin, mosqueado -nuestra compañía se distingue por ser seria, y no jugar con la gente; mañana a las nueve de la mañana te quiero en mi despacho- sin más preámbulos colgó el teléfono, para después dirigirse a la joven castaña.

-Señorita Swan, lamento profundamente todo este embrollo- se disculpó con sinceridad -pase a mi despacho un momento, por favor- le indicó, extendiendo una mano y cediéndole el paso hacia su oficina.

Bella observó la amplia estancia mientras el señor Vulturi dialogaba unos segundos más con su secretaria; siguiendo la línea que imperaba en todo el edificio, la decoración era moderna y minimalista; los ventanales que formaban la pared posterior, unido a la altura del piso, ofrecían una vista impresionante de la ciudad de Los Ángeles... incluso se podía ver, en la lejanía, la colina con las célebres e inovildables letras que indicaban que uno se encontraba en la meca del cine... Hollywood... era increíble.

Giró lentamente, admirando toda la estancia; fotografías de los grupos musicales más internacionales colgaban en las paredes, al igual que innumerables discos de oro y de platino. En una vitrina, justo enfrente del sofá de cuero rojo, varios premios, incluyendo Billboards y algunos Grammys.

- Disculpe, señorita Swan- Aro se dirigió a ella, sacándola de su ensimismamiento -tome asiento, por favor- le señaló una confortable silla de cuero beige, frente a su mesa. Él mismo imitó su acción, mirándola con una sonrisa afable -lamento profundamente el error que mi equipo de recursos humanos ha cometido- se disculpó de nuevo; el ánimo de la joven castaña volvió a decaer. Necesitaba un trabajo decente; la pensión de jubilación de su padre y el sueldo ínfimo de su madre, cajera de supermercado, apenas daban para pagar las facturas. Si ella fue a la universidad de Seattle, para estudiar Administración empresarial, fue gracias a una beca. Por fin, a sus veinticinco años, y después de dos de terminar su carrera, una empresa que no fuera una cafetería o hamburguesería se había interesado en su currículo... y de nuevo, todo caía en saco roto.

-Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad- musitó con mueca de desilusión -pero entienda que he recorrido muchos kilómetros, solo para esto.

-Comprendo su enojo y tristeza- habló Aro con voz gentil, cruzando sus manos y apoyándolas encima de la mesa -y lamento las molestias que le hemos ocasionado; permítame...

Aro Vulturi se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que la puerta de su despacho se abrió de repente, pegando un fuerte golpe en la pared.

-Aro, esto no puede seguir así, tengo que hablar contigo de manera urgente- Bella arqueó una ceja al ver como una joven bajita y morena, con las puntas de su melena disparadas en todas direcciones, entró como un huracán, plantándose frente a la mesa y al lado izquierdo de la joven castaña.

-Alice querida, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- le advirtitó Aro, señalando a Isabella con su cabeza; la joven no se había sentido más ignorada en su vida.

-Menudo día para olvidar...- refunfuñó en voz baja, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

Unos ojos color avellana se toparon con los marrones de Bella, que estudió por unos breves segundos a la diminuta invasora. Vestía vaqueros negros desgastados y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, con la palabra Dior en la espalda; unas converse rojas cubrían sus pies, y los finos tirantes dejaban entrever el tatuaje de una inscripción en japonés, que ocupaba su hombro izquierdo. Un piercing en su ceja derecha y la bandolera negra de Louis Vuitton que llevaba colgada completaban tan... Bella no sabía como definir la curiosa mezcla de su atuendo; aunque ella hoy vestía un traje, compartía su gusto por esa clase de prendas, excepto que en las de ella no rezaban palabras como Dior.

-Oh, lo siento mucho- se disculpó, mirando a la atónita joven, y de nuevo a Aro -no sabía que estabas reunido, y Lupe no estaba cuando he llegado.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- interrogó el hombre, con tono frustrado. La atención de la morena de nuevo volvió al asunto que le había llevado hasta allí.

-Ocurre que me he quedado sin ayudante de la noche a la mañana- siseó entre dientes -Jane me ha llamado esta misma mañana, para informarme de que no piensa volver a trabajar.

-¿Otra vez...?- suspiró hastiado el hombre, agarrándose el puente de la nariz; la mueca de Alice le sacó de dudas -no digas más...- le pidió, con un pequeño gesto de su mano.

-¿Sabes todo el trabajo que tenemos?- le interrumpió la menuda chica -mañana el concierto en Staples Center, en dos semanas comienza la presentación del nuevo álbum- empezó a enumerar -la gira internacional empieza en dos meses, y todavía hay conciertos y fechas que cerrar...

-Lo sé Alice, lo sé- le dio la razón Aro -te prometo que te conseguiré un ayudante, y...- se calló de repente, a la vez que posaba sus ojos en la joven que estaba ahí sentada, sin saber que hacer o decir... hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Los ojos de Alice siguieron hacia donde miraba Aro, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, captando al instante lo que su jefe quería decir.

-La señorita Swan tenía hoy una entrevista de trabajo; por desgracia, el puesto se ocupó y no fue advertida- empezó a relatar.

-Oh, que mala suerte...- se lamentó.

-No me había dado cuenta- rodó los ojos Bella, hastiada como estaba del asunto.

-Pero quizá podamos arreglar esa situación- el corazón de la joven castaña latió con ánimos renovados -¿me permite su currículo?- esta se lo tendió, para después leerlo detenidamente; Alice había tomado asiento en la silla de al lado, y Aro iba pasándole los folios uno a uno.

-Licenciada en Administración de empresas; varios másters en negocios...- iba leyendo el señor Vulturi.

-Justo lo que necesito para las negociaciones de contratos, y otras cuestiones- exclamó jovial la tal Alice, ante una estupefacta Bella. Aro asintió de manera afirmativa, hasta que su vista se posó de nuevo en la joven.

-Señorita Swan, tengo una proposición que hacerle- Bella se enderezó en la silla -puede que no sea lo que buscaba- le advirtió.

-No me importa- respondió de forma automática, provocando que una sonrisilla se formara en la cara de la joven morena -le escucho.

-Ella es Alice Whitlock, mánager de grupos musicales- la presentó -ella es representante, publicista...- empezó a enumerar.

-Hago de todo un poco- se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo a la castaña de manera cómplice, gesto que esta devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa. Su mente empezó a dar vueltas, procesando el apellido Whitlock; lo había escuchado alguna vez, pero ahora no caía.

-Le ofrecemos un puesto, como ayudante personal de la señora Whitlock- habló Aro de nuevo.

-Colaboradora número uno- le corrigió Alice, con cariño -yo no quiero secretarias o ayudantes.

-Por supuesto, necesita disponibilidad inmediata para mudarse a Los Ángeles, y para poder viajar.

-¿Viaj... viajar?- farfulló torpemente Isabella... definitivamente, esto tenía que ser una broma; miró de reojo hacia los costados de la habitación, buscando las cámaras ocultas.

-Acompañamos al grupo en la gira mundial- explicó Alice. Bella escuchaba con atención... y su mandíbula casi se cae al suelo cuando hablaron de su salario; podría sacar de muchos apuros a sus padres.

La mente de Bella Swan no podía procesar todo lo que estas dos personas le estaban contando... viajaría... conocería Europa, Asia y todos los continentes habidos y por haber. Sus padres se alegrarían por ella, aunque se entristecieran un poco de que su pequeña, por muchos veinticinco años que tuviera, se mudara y viajara tanto.

Pidió unos minutos, para consultarlo y hacer una llamada; Aro le ofreció pasar a la sala de reuniones que conectaba con su despacho. Cerrando las puertas de cristal, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su casa de Forks.

-¿Diga?- la voz apagada y triste de su padre llegó a sus oídos.

-Soy yo, papá; ¿cómo estás?- le saludó.

-¡Calabacita!- Bella rodó los ojos; odiaba ese apelativo, por muy cariñoso que fuera... ¿es que acaso seguía teniendo cinco años...? -¿cómo te ha ido, has conseguido el trabajo?

-De eso quería hablarte- suspiró, sin saber por donde empezar. Le relató toda la aventura a su padre, que escuchó con paciencia.

-Parece un buen trabajo- meditó Charlie, al cabo de unos minutos -me entristece el hecho de que tengas que mudarte- Bella no pudo contener la mueca de pena al óír esas palabras -pero es por tu bien, hija.

Estaban tan solos... desde la muerte de su hermano Riley, hace dos años, su padre había caído en una profunda depresión, enfermedad que le impidió seguir desempeñando su trabajo como jefe de policía. Desde hacía un año, estaba jubilado, y con una pensión ridícula. Su madre no hablaba de todos esos sucesos, y se dedicaba a hacer todas las horas extras que podía en su trabajo, quizá para evadirse de la situación en su hogar, y no acordarse de todo el infierno que vivieron hace dos años, aparte de que necesitaban el dinero.

-¿Entonces te parece bien?- habló de manera precavida.

-Calabacita; debe parecerte bien a ti, no a mi- le aclaró su padre -por lo que me has contado, es una buena oportunidad laboral; no me gusta que tú también te vayas- los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Prometo ir a visitaros, papá- le prometió -yo no voy a irme como...- dejó la frase inacabada; todavía era incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano en voz alta.

-Lo sé, cariño... perdóname- murmuró su padre, con evidente tristeza -no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, calabacita.

Hablaron unos minutos más; Bella prometió llamarles en cuanto encontrara un apartamento para vivir, y que pudieran mandarle algunas cosas. Por suerte, tenía dinero para poder pagar unos días más en el modesto hotel en el que estaba alojada, y esperaba poder encontrar algo decente enseguida.

Cuando regresó al despacho de Aro, este y Alice charlaban de manera animada; dos pares de ojos la observaron expectantes nada más poner un pie en la estancia.

-¿Ya has decidido?- la impaciencia de Alice, unida a su tono desesperado, le pareció hasta divertida; sí que debía de necesitar ayuda con premura.

-Sí, acepto- les reveló, con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven morena se levanto como un resorte del sofá, acercándose a su lado y tomándola de las manos.

-Me alegro mucho; ya verás como nos llevaremos muy bien- exclamó, contenta y feliz.

-Bienvenida a Twiligth Records, señorita Swan- dijo ahora Aro, estrechando su mano, en señal de acuerdo.

Alice se despidió, aludiendo que tenía asuntos personales que no podían demorarse. Quedó con Bella en encontrarse en la entrada del Staples Center a las cinco de la tarde, cosa a la que la joven accedió. Después de indicarle de que debía dejar sus datos a Lupe, y que su contrato estaría listo en apenas unas horas, Aro también se despidió de ella, ya que tenía una reunión urgente.

La eficiente secretaria de Aro Vulturi tomó sus datos, así como su número de la Seguridad Social y número de cuenta bancaria. Por suerte, era precavida, y por si tenía suerte en la entrevista inicial, había venido preparada.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó la joven a la secretaria.

-Tus datos están aquí- señaló los papeles que iba a mandar ahora mismo a recursos humanos, ya en sus manos -¿dónde te alojas?- Bella rebuscó la tarjeta del hotel en el interior de su bolso.

-Pearl Hotel; 845 de Midshire Street... Pasadena- leyó; le podrían decir que eso estaba en China y se lo habría creído. Le había costado un triunfo llegar a la sede de la discográfica, ubicada en el distrito financiero, en pleno centro de la ciudad.

-Eso te queda muy lejos; el señor Vulturi me ha ordenado que te reserve una habitación en el Beverly Wilshire, hasta que encuentres un apartamento- Bella abrió los ojos, muda de la impresión; había visto ese hotel por internet, y no era precisamente barato... era de los más caros de la ciudad, ubicado en pleno Beverly Hills.

-No... no puedo permitírmelo- carraspeó, incómoda.

-Y no lo harás- le aclaró Lupe, con una sonrisa -es el modo de disculparse del señor Vulturi, por el lamentable error de esta mañana- la boca de la joven ya debía estar por el suelo; definitivamente, tenía que averiguar donde escondían las cámaras ocultas; seguro que el programa emitía su periplo en Los Ángeles, y ganaría el primer premio a la chica más tonta de Norteamérica.

-¿Me toma el pelo?- fue la tonta pregunta que salió de los labios de Bella, pero la secretaria rió.

-En absoluto- dijo, tomando el teléfono y llamando al hotel; por el tono amigable que utilizaba, dedujo que la discográfica era cliente habitual del establecimiento. En tan solo cinco minutos, la reserva estaba hecha. Lupe se levantó, para llevar sus papeles a personal.

-Puedes pasarte en un par de horas a firmar- le recordó -Alice me ha dicho que has quedado con ella en el Staples Center- Bella asintió -veamos, son las doce y media- dijo, mirando su reloj y haciendo cálculos mentales -debes estar allí a las cinco, te da tiempo suficiente para ir a coger tu equipaje y dejarlo en tu nuevo hotel; y Alice me ha dejado unas pequeñas recomendaciones.

-¿Recomendaciones?- arrugó el ceño Bella, sin entender nada.

-Sí; necesitas un teléfono con acceso a intenet, para poder recibir los correos electrónicos; un Ipad- los ojos de la joven se desorbitaban por momentos... ¿pero qué se creía Alice, que podía permitirse todo eso...? -es más práctico que cargar con una pila de papeles a todos los lados -le explicó Lupe -y un ordenador portátil, ya que cuando salgáis de gira, no trabajaréis en el despacho- le relató.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a comprar todo eso?- siseó, alucinada y malhumorada a la vez.

-Ya he llamado a la tienda, lo tienes todo encargado.

-¡¿Perdone?!- casi gritó, incrédula.

-Allí te darán todo; sólo debes darles tu número de teléfono, para que simplemente te cambien la tarifa. No tienes que cambiarlo.

-Per... pero...

-Corre por cuenta de Twiligth Records- terminó la frase por ella Lupe, guiñándole un ojo -la espero dentro de dos horas, para firmar el contrato; debería darle tiempo suficiente para hacer el cambio de hotel, y pasarse por la tienda- le tendió un papel, con la dirección de esta anotada; una muy estupefacta Isabella tomó el pequeño papel.

Todavía no sabía que decir... hace una hora sentía que no podía tener tan mala suerte, ahora su cerebro intentaba procesar toda esta maravillosa locura que le estaba ocurriendo. Se despidió de Lupe muy amablemente, quedando en volver después del almuerzo.

-Bienvenida a bordo, Señorita Swan- le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice, a la vez que se despedía de ella.

-Llámeme Bella, por favor.

-Y tú a mi Lupe, y no me trates de usted- contestó, antes de que ambas se encaminaran al ascensor, charlando de manera animada.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tres horas después de despedirse de Lupe al mediodía, Isabella Swan salía por la puerta principal de Twiligth Records por segunda vez ese día. El viaje desde Pasadena, donde estaba el hotel que ella reservó, hasta su nuevo alojamiento en pleno centro de Berverly Hills le llevó casi dos horas; Lupe tenía razón, había muchísima distancia... y un tráfico espantoso. Antes de dirigirse a los hoteles, se había pasado por la famosa tienda, y ahora era la flamante propietaria de un teléfono Iphone, un Ipad con conexión wifi y un reluciente MacBook Air de color blanco. No había tenido aparatos tan buenos en su vida, y dejó cuidadosamente el portátil en el hotel; seguro que esta tarde Alice le ayudaría a manejar el Ipad, y lo más seguro es que empezara a familiarizarse con el papeleo... y esperaba que le echara una mano con las miles de aplicaciones que tenía su nuevo teléfono.

Su nueva y provisional morada era impresionante; una espaciosa habitación, con una cama king size mullida y confortable; un enorme cuarto de baño, con una mampara de ducha dónde cabían perfectamente cinco personas, y un armario del cual sólo usaría una cuarta parte, dado su gigantesco tamaño. Se había traído ropa de verano, dadas las altas temperaturas que hacía en la costa de California durante todo el año, pero quizá debería comprarse algo más. Cambió su sobrio traje por unos vaqueros, una camiseta amplia de color violeta y un poco larga y sus inseparables zapatillas deportivas; si su jefa vestía así, dedujo que ella también podía hacerlo.

Antes de volver a la discográfica le había dado tiempo a comer; llevaba desde las ocho de la mañana solo con un café en su estómago, y este ya rugía de impaciencia. Mientras degustaba una deliciosa ensalada césar y un refresco ligth, estudió con detenimiento el itinerario de autobuses y el plano del metro que le habían proporcionado en la recepción del hotel. La ciudad de Los Ángeles era inmensa, y ella estaba acostumbrada a poblaciones pequeñas, como Forks o Port Ángeles; la ciudad más grande que había conocido era Seattle, y en comparación con la ciudad californiana, era pequeña.

Aunque las situaciones de la mañana bien habrían podido asemejarse a una ridícula comedia, todavía estaba asimilando que era verdad. Desde la muerte de su hermano en ese accidente automovilístico, la buena suerte parecía no acordarse de la familia Swan. Por fin un trabajo con un salario decente; podría mandar parte de su sueldo a sus padres. Cuando estaba estudiando trabajó en varias cafeterías y hamburgueserías, para poder colaborar, pero casi siempre le pagaron una miseria... pero algo era algo; y aunque extrañaría a su familia, reconocía que necesitaba un cambio de aires. No podía esperar a llamar a Ángela y contarle las buenas noticias.

Dado que su contrato y otros papeles que tenía que firmar ya estaban listos cuando llegó de nuevo a Twiligth Records y apenas tardó quince minutos en formalizarlos, decidió que iría en autobús hasta Staples Center, así podría disfrutar de la ciudad que se había convertido en cuestión de segundos en su nuevo hogar. Desde el distrito financiero le duró más de una hora, y dos trasbordos de línea, pero al fin llegó.

Staples Center era un estadio enorme, sede del equipo de baloncesto Los Ángeles Lakers, entre otros, y que también estaba destinado a conciertos multitudinarios y otros eventos, como la entrega de los premios Grammy de la música. Cuando llégó a las inmediaciones, se asombró de los innumerables camiones que estaban estacionados en los alrededores, y del ajetreo de personas de un lado para otro... entonces de repente cayó en algo que no había preguntado.

Ella había dado por hecho que los grupos para los que trabajaba Alice Whitlock no serían muy conocidos aun por el público; pero su hermano Riley era un fiel seguidor de la música rock, y siempre le había contado que solo los grandes cantaban en este tipo de estadios.

Durante más de veinte minutos, Bella dio vueltas como si estuviera en un laberinto. Pregunto a tres operarios distintos por donde podía entrar, pero o no entendía las indicaciones que le daban, o simplemente estos individuos se dedicaban a tomarle el pelo. Cansada de dar vueltas, por fin vislumbró lo que parecía ser una de las puertas traseras, custodiada por un tipo que le sacaba al menos, cuatro cabezas, y un enorme cuerpo; con el estaba hablando una chica bajita y morena.

-Alice... gracias a dios- murmuró para sus adentros; se acercó con paso precavido, pero la morena justo posó sus ojos en ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¡Isabella!- la llamó, agitando una mano; rápidamente se acercó a la puerta, donde una Alice Whitlock alegre la saludó efusiva -me alegra tenerte aquí, ¿te ha costado encontrar el sitio?- se preocupó.

-No ha sido muy difícil- decidió omitir su ridículo periplo alrededor del estadio, dando vueltas como un perro intentando agarrarse su propia cola.

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme contigo esta mañana, y poder ayudarte con el hotel y todo eso- se disculpó la joven morena -pero tenía un asunto familiar que no podía esperar- gesticulaba mucho con las manos, y Bella observó una delicada alianza en uno de sus dedos... le pareció extraño, Alice no le daba el perfil de mujer casada.

-No pasa nada- le quitó importancia esta -también he pasado por la tienda.

-Perfecto- aprobó satisfecha -vamos dentro; allí te enseñaré a manejar el Ipad, y te pondre al día. Por cierto- se volvió al guardia de seguridad- Bill, ella es mi nueva colaboradora, Isabella Swan- el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa amable -Bill forma parte de nuestro equipo de seguridad, y también viajará con nosotros en la gira- le explicó.

-Llámame Bella- dijo mientras estrechaba su fuerte mano -y tú también, Alice- añadió.

-Bienvenida- contestó Bill

-Asegúrate de que para mañana esté su acreditación como miembro del equipo, por favor- le pidió la joven morena, antes de que ambas se adentraran en un inmenso corredor.

-Eso está hecho, Alice.

Según iban avanzando por los angostos pasillos, Alice le iba preguntando acerca de la firma del contrato, y resolviendo algunas dudas que surgían de la mente de Bella. Ahora que estaba tranquila y no revolucionada como esa misma mañana, era una chica muy simpática y alegre. A los oídos de Bella llegó una melodía muy conocida, y no puedo evitar empezar a tararear la canción.

-Me encanta este grupo- exclamó contenta; la sonrisa que le dedicó Alice fue extraña, entre pícara y divertida.

-Me alegra oír eso- respondió simplemente, mirando a Bella con una ceja alzada y una mueca... que no sabía ni como describirla.

-No te he preguntado, y el señor Vulturi no me lo ha dicho- hablo Bella de nuevo -¿a qué grupos representas?- dijo, a la vez que volvía a tararear en voz muy baja la canción, que cada vez sonaba más fuerte. La carcajada de Alice hizo que detuviera su caminar... ¿qué diablos le pasaba a esta chica...? -¿he dicho algo gracioso?- inquirió, confundida.

-Bella, me encantas- exclamó la morena, al cabo de unos segundos de retorcerse de risa -cualquiera en tu lugar, lo primero que habría preguntado es el nombre de los grupos a los que represento, y debo aclararte que trabajo en exclusiva para uno- le aclaró. El sonrojo hizo acto en las mejillas de la joven castaña, muerta de vergüenza... solo a ella se le había podido pasar esa básica pregunta.

-Te los presentaré, pero ahora silencio- dijo Alice, con voz misteriosa, a la vez que se acercaban a unas puertas dobles, que por arte de magia, daban acceso a la parte lateral de un inmenso escenario.

La mandíbula de Bella cayó hasta el mismísimo subsuelo; pensaba que la canción que estaba tarareando era el hilo musical de edifico... no podía ser más idiota... con razón Alice se moría de la risa. Jasper Whitlock ocupaba el lado izquierdo del escenario, rodeado de sus teclados... Whitlock...dios...

-Mierda- volvió la cabeza para enfocar a Alice, que feliz tarareaba la canción -¿cómo he podido no relacionar los apellidos...?- se golpeó mentalmente por ello. Unos pasos por delante de Jasper estaba Sam Ulley, el bajista; en el centro del escenario y encima de una pequeña plataforma, la muralla de tambores y platillos de Emmett McArthy, uno de los mejores baterías del panorama musical... a sólo tres metros de donde ella estaba, Jacob Black, mítico guitarrista de la banda, rasgaba las cuerdas con maestría. Y en el borde del escenario, agarrando el micrófono con ambas manos, estaba Edward Cullen, cantando a pleno pulmón la canción que los catapultó al éxito, hace ya más diez años -joder...- exclamó Bella, alucinada.

Ante ella estaban los integrantes de Slave Heart, uno de los grupos de rock de fama mundial... y los ídolos de su fallecido hermano. Riley tenía todos y cada uno de sus discos, y ella había pasado su adolescencia escuchado mil veces todas y cada una de las canciones de ese grupo, como la que estaban cantando ahora...

_"Ohhh... ella está un poco fuera de control_

_la nena de papá aprendió rápido_

_todas esas cosas que no podía decirle..."_

No pudo evitar ponerse a cantar, acompañando a Alice, que a veces la observaba divertida; su vista se posó en Edward; dios mío... estaba ahí, a solo unos metros, con su pelo revuelto, sus característicos pendientes de aros dorados en sus orejas y ataviado con vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, que revelaba alguno de sus tatuajes y dejaba entrever una espalda formada y musculosa... su amiga Ángela se iba a caer de culo; de hecho, no sabía como ella misma seguía de pie.

No se dio cuenta de que la canción terminó; seguía pretificada en su sitio, y la propia Alice tuvo que llamar su atención, tomándole del brazo.

-¿Los conoces?- inquirió, a la vez que el grupo hacía piña a los pies de la batería, comentando el ensayo.

-Como no los voy a conocer- susurró, con el corazón martilleando su pecho -no sé como no he relacionado tu apellido... dios, que estúpida soy...

-Tranquila- la consoló -ven, te los presentaré.

Con el corazón en la garganta, la joven castaña siguió a Alice hacia en centro del escenario... pero la mala fortuna hizo que uno de los pies de Bella se enredara con un cable del amplificador de la guitarra de Jake, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo tanto el aparato como ella. El ruido que provocó el aparato al caer hizo que todo el grupo se girara, pegando un bote por el estruendo.

-¡Bella!- chilló Alice, arrodillándose a su lado -¿te has hecho daño?

-Joder- exclamó Jake, que todavía con su guitarra al cuello, se acercó presuroso a ayudarla, al igual que Jasper. Sam dejó el bajo en su soporte, para acercarse, y Emmett se levantó de su asiento, baquetas en sus manos, para ver lo que había ocurrido... y Edward Cullen permanecía en su sitio, mirando la situación con una ceja arqued y cara de póquer.

-No puede ser- la frente de Bella golpeó suavemente el escenario -tierra, trágame. Sin pensaba que el día había sido de lo más extraño, y a veces parecía una broma pesada, esto ya era el remate; tener a uno de tus grupos favoritos a tres metros y caer al suelo cual pato mareado.

-Buen trabajo, Bella...- siseó frustrada, dejando caer su cabeza de nuevo al suelo.


	2. Presentaciones

**Hooola mis chicas!**

**No sabéis lo contenta que estoy, de que os guste el fic; muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le habéis dado a la historia. Vamos a ver que tal van esas presentaciones, después de la entrada triunfal de Bella jejejejeje...**

**Espero que os guste; nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones relaes.**

**Canción del capi: It´s my life de Bon Jovi **

**watch? v=wU7b1r_PZoM**

* * *

_Capitulo 2: Presentaciones_

La mente de Bella no daba con una fórmula para levantar la cabeza del suelo y poder mirar a las cuatro personas que la rodeaban sin querer que se la tragase la tierra... ¿cómo demonios podía ser tan patosa...?

-¿Bella?- oyó que la llamaba Alice, preocupada -¿estás bien?

-Quizá se haya hecho daño, el golpe ha sido considerable- habló uno de los integrantes del grupo, aunque no reconoció a cual de ellos pertenecía la voz. Haciendo acopio de valor, lentamente posó sus manos en el suelo, dándose impulso para incorporarse. Sintió que varias manos la agarraban de los brazos, ayudándole en la tarea.

-Estoy bien- murmuró casi para el cuello de su camisa, y roja como una amapola.

-¿Segura?- sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el dueño de esa voz; Jasper Whitlock la miraba con preocupación, al igual que su esposa Alice.

-Seguro- acertó a responder, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros.

-Menudo susto me has dado- exclamó Alice divertida, quitándole hierro al asunto. Bella agachó la mirada, fijándola unos segundos en el suelo, de repente la cosa más fascinante del mundo -ahora que estamos todos, quiero presentaros a Isabella Swan, mi nueva colaboradora- anunció.

A Bella no le quedó otro remedio que levantar la vista del suelo. Cinco pares de ojos la miraban de manera curiosa, pero a la vez divertida. Los que más le llamaron la atención fueron los verdes del que todavía no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

-Bienvenida; soy Jasper Whitlock- inició este la ronda de presentaciones, tendiéndole la mano, que Bella estrechó. Sus rizos rubios rodeaban su cara, y sus ojos color marrón oscuro la miraban con afecto y simpatía.

-Un placer- contestó la joven castaña.

-Sam Ulley- dijo otro de los miembros del grupo, imitando el gesto amistoso de su colega Jasper. Alto, moreno y con unos brazos anchos y fuertes, tenía un aire de arrogancia y chulería, o al menos eso desprendía en las entrevistas que Bella había visto y escuchado del grupo, pero su tono de voz era amigable.

-Jacob Black- la mente de Bella seguía bloqueada... dios... ¿en qué mundo pasaba que tus ídolos y los de tu fallecido hermano se autopresentaran tan tranquilos, como si fueran compañeros en su primer día de universidad...?

-Un placer conocerte- habló atropelladamente. Al igual que Sam era moreno y alto, muy alto... no en vano eran primos hermanos.

-Seguro que ya los conocías de antes, por la forma en que tarareabas la canción- repuso Alice, divertida. Bella intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso le salió una graciosa mueca -eso ha quedado patente- murmuró, avergonzada consigo misma.

-Yo soy Emmett- dios... era tan alto y grande como en las fotos -por fin Aro le contrata una ayudante a Alice que entienda de buen rock- la frase, dicha con tanta naturalidad, hizo que el pequeño grupo contuviera la carcajada, incluso le sacó una sonrisa a la propia Isabella.

-¿Y Jane?- interrogó Sam, mirando a a la joven morena.

-Se ha despedido esta mañana, adivina...- repuso sarcástica, mirando a Edward con una ceja arqueada. Este carraspeó de manera incómoda.

-Otra vez- rodó los ojos Jasper, a la vez que Emmett y Jake contenían la risa.

-No es mi culpa; malinterpretó las cosas- se excusó, sacando un cigarrillo y llevándoselo a la boca. Emmett le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que le diera uno a el, cosa que hizo.

-Si dejaras de acostarte con todo lo que lleva faldas- murmuró Alice, con los dientes apretados.

-Lo que yo haga en mi vida no es asunto tuyo- respondió el aludido, rechinando los dientes y sacando el humo del tabaco por la nariz.

-Demasiado guapa, pero tonta... te lo dije, Ed- suspiró Sam de forma dramática.

-Uh oh...- exclamó Jake, dándole un codazo amistoso a Bella, que lentamente procesaba la información; los rumores eran ciertos... Edward Cullen era un casanova.

-Además, ella entendía de música- se encogió de hombros Edward, antes de dar una calada al cigarrillo.

-Claro; por eso se pensaba que cuando hablábamos de _sus satánicas majestades_ hacíamos referencia a una serie de terror de la CBS- apostilló Emmett, rodando los ojos y sacando el humo por la boca. Bella no pudo contener la carcajada, y eso hizo que esos ojos verdes se fijaran por fin en ella, de manera directa.

-Ya que parece que entiendes tanto de música, Elizabella... ¿tú sabes quiénes son _sus satánicas majestades_?- la ceja de Bella se arqueó, que tipo más arrogante; en verdad en las entrevistas no parecía así, a pesar de su fama de mujeriego... pero su voz igual hacía babear mentalmente, al igual que cuando cantaba.

-Los Rolling Stones... y es Isabella- pronunció cada sílaba de su nombre entre dientes, un poco enfadada. Edward arqueó una ceja, pero a la vez acabó sonriendo con malicia de manera disimulada.

-Esa era fácil- exclamó Sam -otra pregunta- propuso jovial.

-Me toca- casi bailó Emmett de la emoción; la cara de la joven era un poema.

-No te enfades, Bella- le suplicó Jake. Con un suspiro de paciencia, se volvió a Emmett.

-Dispara- le instó. Alice sonreía, apoyada en el pecho de su marido, que rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos.

-¿Sabes quién es Lars Ulrich?- interrogó -te doy una pista, es uno de mis ídolos- Bella rodó los ojos.

-El batería, colíder y cofundador de Metallica- replicó cual lección de escuela primaria. Otra cosa no, pero de rock sabía demasiado, había tenido un buen maestro -¿debo pasar algún tipo de examen o algo?- preguntó, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la banda de hito en hito.

-Simple curiosidad- se encogió de hombros Sam -normalmente las chicas que han trabajado con Alice... ya me entiendes- le explicó a la chica.

-Wow... tú si que sabes- cantó contentó Emmett, ofreciéndole la mano para que la chocara con la suya, gesto que Bella realizó entre risas.

-Bienvenida a bordo- Jake le rodeó los hombros con un brazo -nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

-Eso parece- contestó, todavía un poco alucinada; no podía esperar llegar al hotel y contarle a Ang las noticias; su novio Ben era fan del grupo. Quizá pudiera conseguirles entradas para el concierto de Seattle.

El grupo decidió tomarse media hora de descanso, de modo que todos ellos se dirigieron a uno de los camerinos. Bella observaba a su alrededor, con los ojos como platos. La habitación era más grande que toda su casa y su jardín de Forks juntos. La estancia estaba amueblada con confortables sofás de cuero negro, esparcidos a lo largo de toda la habitación. Varias mesas descansaban pegadas a la pared, llenas de botellas de agua, refescos, cerveza y uan variedad de snacks y bocadillos. También había un improvisado armario, que no era otra cosa que una larga vara de metal sostenida por dos soportes, llena de ropa. En una esquina, una estantería llena de toallas, y diversos artículos cosméticos.

Una de las paredes estaba llena de fotografías de varios de los grupos musicales y cantantes que habían tocado allí.; Bella pudo reconocer a Pearl Jam, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Bruce Springsteen, U2, Jim Morrison, Nirvana, Scorpions, Guns N´ Roses... todos sus ídolos y los de Riley estaban colgados en esa pared, sin contar que también había fotos de Justin Timberlake, Eminem, Britney Spears, Beyoncé, Rhihanna...

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver una fotografía antigua, de los propios Slave Heart; debía ser de los inicios del grupo, ya que lucían ese look casi ochentero de los viejos rockeros. Pantalones ajustados, chaquetas de cuero con miles de flecos colgando y todos ellos con el pelo por debajo de los hombros.

-Esa pertenece a la primera gira- se giró para encarar a Jasper, que se había acercado a su posición -han pasado más de diez años- susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- inquirió con verdadera curiosidad; Jake y Sam se habían acercado a ellos. Jasper tomó la botella de agua que le ofrecía Sam.

-Claro- contestó Jake.

-¿Porqué desde vuestro cuarto ábum cambiastéis vuestro look?- preguntó, ni corta ni perezosa. Jasper y Sam sonrieron, al igual que Jake -como fan, siempre me lo he preguntado.

-¿Así que admites que eres nuestra fan?- le dijo Jake, dándole otro codazo amistoso.

-Lo que nos faltaba, una gruppie histérica- refunfuñó Edward, rodando los ojos. La cabeza de la joven giró como un resorte, para encarar al cantante que, hasta esa misma mañana, más admiraba.

-¿Disculpa?- respondió Bella, cabreada -que sepa apreciar la buena música no quiere decir que me desmaye en vuestra presencia, ni que sea una acosadora enfebrecida.

-Pues poco te ha faltado; cuando has entrado te has quedado con la boca abierta y petrificada- objetó Edward, cruzando sus brazos y mirándola de manera extraña.

-Perdona por enterarme de que iba a trabajar para un grupo que en verdad, admiro; cualquiera se hubiera caído de espaldas.

-Pero si estabas todo emocionado cantando; pensé que ninguno os habíais dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí- se metió ahora Alice. La cara de Edward no mostró emoción alguna, pero tampoco dijo nada, cosa que extrañó a Jake; Jasper y Emmett miraban la conversación cual partido de tenis, y por lo que parecía, se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

-Como sea- hizo un gesto con la mano Edward -la próxima vez procura no caerte, o no ganaremos para amplificadores- Emmett se tapó la boca con una mano, evitando la carcajada.

El cabreo le iba subiendo a la cabeza por momentos... ¿quién se creía este tipo que era para hablarle así?; puede que no fuera una modelo perfecta, como debía ser la tal Jane... pero eso no le daba derecho a este divo insoportable a tratarla de esa manera. Iba a responderle, pero justo el teléfono de Edward sonó; miró la pantalla frunciendo el ceño y se disculpó en voz baja, saliendo apresurado y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-Será idiota...- maldijo Bella entre dientes, pero se percató de que cinco pares de ojos la miraban de manera curiosa y divertida, y de repente la vergüenza volvió a su rostro... ¿qué pensarían de ella...? -lo siento- se disculpó -mi primer día de trabajo y ya me he ganado un enemigo, en verdad yo no quería...

-No te disculpes, Bells- arqueó una ceja ante el diminutivo que usó Emmett, pero no dijo nada -Edward es... así.

-Verás como poco a poco os llevaréis mejor- la consoló Alice, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-No le des importancia; tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar; simplemente hay que conocerlo bien- habló ahora Sam.

-Es insoportable- rechinó sus dientes y cruzó sus brazos.

-Anda, ven- la instó Alice para que se sentara en el sofá -creo que antes hiciste una pregunta.

-Cierto- su vista enfocó de nuevo a los cuatro integrantes de la banda, que también imitaron la acción, acomodándose en el sofá. Emmett y Sam bebían sus cervezas y fumaban tranquilamente, mientras que Jake y Jasper la miraban -¿por qué ese cambio de look?

-Todas las bandas evolucionan- tomó la palabra Jasper -nos dimos cuenta de que, después de un tiempo y ya con el grupo consolidado, de que los tiempos habían cambiado.

-Esas melenas que lucíamos- rodó los ojos Emmett, haciendo que Bella riera bajito -cada vez que veo esas imágenes siento escalofríos -y esas chaquetas de cuero...

-Parecías una oveja, con todos esos rizos largos y alborotados- se burló ahora Sam, ganándose un golpe por parte del aludido.

-Queríamos seguir siendo nosotros, pero estaba claro que necesitábamos un cambio; los años ochenta fueron muy buenos para el rock, pero eso ya no se llevaba.

-Pero vuestras canciones, o algunas, también han evolucionado; aunque todavía se puede sentir la esencia de los primeros discos- inconscientemente, a la mente de Bella vinieron las imágenes del divo insoportable, con esa melena cobriza por debajo de los hombros, que bien podía rivalizar con su melena castaña; ¿por qué demonios pensaba en él...?

-Jasper, Jake y Edward son los que componen- le explicó Emmett -no es extraño que los grupos como nosotros canten baladas, u otros estilos fusionados con el rock; mira Aerosmith, Metallica y compañía- enumeró.

-Aunque a Edward no le gusten- rodó los ojos Jake -no le va mucho, pero se le da bien.

-Pues algunas son preciosas- contestó Bella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias por la parte que nos toca- Jasper inclinó la cabeza, haciendo una graciosa reverencia -¿has escuchado algo del nuevo disco?

-Apenas un par de canciones, pero tiene muy buena pinta- respondió Bella.

Durante un buen rato, todos mantuvieron una divertida y relajada conversación. La joven castaña y Alice les contaron el periplo en las oficinas de Aro esa misma mañana, y como al final, le habían ofrecido el trabajo. Todos se sorprendieron y se divirtieron mucho con el relato, incluso le preguntaron donde había nacido y crecido. Bella se relajó, y disfrutó de la charla, incluso les preguntó acerca de su vida a ellos. Siempre había sido muy curiosa y nada tímida, y además el grupo la había acogido muy muy bien... excepto uno.

La conversacion se vio interrumpida cuando entró Edward y una rubia despampanante, que literalmente estaba colgada de su cuello. Bella frunció el ceño, ya que el rostro de esa chica lo había visto en alguna parte...entonces... ¿qué demonios pasaba con la tal Jane...?

-Hola chicos- habló la escultural mujer, con una sonrisa estridente y estúpida.

-Gianna- saludó Alice, de manera seca; Emmett la miró con una ceja arqueada, pero dio un trago a su cerveza y no dijo nada. Jasper y Sam también pasaron de ella, solo Jake saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- habló ahora el batería de la banda. Bella por fin procesó el nombre... claro... Gianna Sommers, intento de modelo, y altamente conocida por sus escarceos con todo personaje famoso que se le pusiese a tiro.

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novio?- su voz chillona y aniñada hizo que Bella rodara los ojos hacia sus adentros.

-No somos novios- la corrigió Edward- dejémoslo en amigos con derechos- musitó casi para sus adentros. La cara de Gianna era un poema, pero al segundo se le olvidó cuando Edward la arrastró hacia uno de los sofás, sentándola en su regazo y besando su cuello.

-Creo que sobramos- exclamó Jake, levantándose.

-Opino lo mismo, el aire está demasiado cargado- la frase de Emmett hizo que Gianna le fulminara con la mirada -vamos Bells, te mostraremos el escenario; Edward, quince minutos y volvemos al ensayo- le advirtió.

-Ajam...- fue lo último que acertó a decir, sin levantar la vista y los labios del cuello esquelético de la modelo.

Bella siguió a Jake y Emmett hacia el escenario; Alice y Jasper se disculparon unos minutos, y la joven los vio alejarse y sacar a ella un teléfono para poder hablar. Encogiéndose de hombros, con todo el cuidado que pudo y sorteando los cables, sus pies la llevaron hasta el mismo centro del escenario, justo frente a donde estaba ubicado el micrófono de Edward. Dado que el escenario estaba bastante elevado, la vista era impresionante, y Bella se imaginó todo ese espacio, ahora vacío, lleno de miles de personas, saltando y cantando las canciones de la banda.

-Es increíble- murmuró, acercándose más hacia el borde.

-Cuidado, no te tropieces- sus ojos enfocaron a Jake, que permanecía a su lado como un guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué se siente, cuando miles de personas corean a gritos vuestros nombres?- les preguntó, ya que Emmett se había acercado.

-Es un subidón de adrenalina- exclamó el último, jovial y contento -y desde mi trono, se ve mucho mejor- le señaló a Bella la plataforma, donde estaba colocada la muralla de platillos y tambores. Con su ayuda, pudo subir y sentarse frente al inmenso instrumento.

-Es cierto, tienes las mejores vistas- objetó ella, con una pequeña risa.

-Te lo dije- repusó este -haz lo honores, chica rock- le tendió las baquetas, que Bella cogió con precaución.

-Bells, chica rock... ¿pones motes a todo el mundo?- inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Son cariñosos- se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa inocente -adelante- le volvió a insisitir. Bella dio un pequeño golpe a uno de los tambores que tenía enfrente, pero apenas se escuchó. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero la baqueta se le escurrió de los dedos; por suerte, el propio Emmett pudo atraparla antes de que saliera volando.

-Perdón- murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

-Tranquila, pero tienes que pegarle con ganas- le aclaró, dando él mismo un golpe sordo y fuerte, que resonó en todo el estadio.

-Vaya- susurró Bella -debes de tener mucha fuerza, para poder aguantar los conciertos enteros.

-Pesas y ejercicio- le aclaró, haciéndole un gesto para que se quitara. Emmett ocupó su sitio, y ante la sonrisa de Bella, empezó a tocar los acordes de una de las canciones de la banda. Jake le acompañó, sentado en el borde de la plataforma y rasganado las cuerdas de una de sus guitarras con movimientos ágiles y rápidos.

Los ojos de Bella se cristalizaron cuando reconoció la canción... una de las favoritas de Riley; no pudo evitar acordarse de él, y de como no creería todo lo que le estaba sucediendo ese día. Alice y Jasper se acercaron, y la morena se alarmó al ver la expresión de esta.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?

-Sí- meneó la cabeza, en un intento de despejar su mente y sus lágrimas -solo me acordaba de...- calló, incapaz de pronunciar ese nombre, pero la mirada de confianza que le daba Alice le animó a hablar -de mi hermano; érais su grupo favorito- les dijo a los chicos, que habían dejado de tocar.

-¿Éramos?- le preguntó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi hermano mur... murió hace dos años- les explicó -en un accidente de tráfico.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella- expresó Alice, compungida y tomando su mano.

-En verdad lo sentimos, todos- habló Sam, en nombre del grupo. No se dio cuenta de que este y Edward se habían acercado a ellos.

-No pasa nada- le quitó hierro al asunto -poco a poco voy superándolo; si yo soy aficionada al rock, es por él- sonrió levemente.

-Has tenido un buen maestro- la frase de Jake hizo que riera, y que se animara un poco.

-El mejor- le dio la razón, suspirando y girando su vista de nuevo al frente. Quería enfocar el recinto, pero en vez de eso de encontró con unos ojos verdes que la observaban con curiosidad.

-Bueno, chicos; es hora de que volváis al ensayo- anunció Alice rompiendo el hielo -ven Bella, vamos a empezar a trabajar un poco.

Las dos se fueron hacia los camerinos de nuevo, a la vez que la música volvía a sonar en Staples Center.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por fin, la noche del concierto había llegado. El día de ayer había continuado tranquilo, más o menos. Mientras duraba el ensayo, Alice le había puesto al día con todo el trabajo y papeleo que iba a manejar; también se enseñó a manejar el teléfono y el Ipad, y le pasó un pequeño pen drive, con todo de lo que debían ocuparse para la promoción del nuevo disco y las fechas de los conciertos que debían cerrar.

También le explicó que ella no trabajaba en la sede de la discográfica, sino que lo hacía en su propia casa, donde el grupo tenía su cuartel general, incluyendo el estudio de grabación. Según la dirección que le dio, la casa del matrimonio Whitlock se encontraba en una zona residencial denoninada El Valle de San Fernando o simplemente El Valle, barrio ubicado en plenas colinas de Hollywood. Bella se preguntó mentalmente a quien tendrían de vecinos, de seguro a gente famosa; le resultaba imposible imaginar a gente como Jennifer Anniston, que se sabía que vivía por esa zona, sacando la basura por la noche.

El ensayo terminó muy trade, incluso cenaron en Staples Center; Alice y Jasper se ofrecieron a dejarla en el hotel, ya que era casi medianoche y según ellos, el transporte público ya no era seguro a esas horas. Esa noche, después de quitarse la ropa y por fin, tumbarse en la confortable y mullida cama, hizo un repaso mental a todo lo que el día había dado de sí.

Pero el cansancio acumulado hizo acto de presencia, y enseguida cayó en un profundo y reparador sueño, cosa que hizo que a la mañana siguiente se levantara casi a las once de la mañana. Menos mal que Alice le había dicho que debía de estar a las cuatro de la tarde en el estadio.

Pasó lo que quedaba de mañana tranquila, incluso salió a dar un paseo alrededor del hotel, aprovechando para comprar el periódico y empezar a echar un vistazo a los pisos de alquiler, no quería abusar de la buena voluntad de su ahora jefe, Aro Vulturi.

Y allí estaba, desde la cuatro de la tarde en el mismo escenario que ayer, pero con mucho más revuelo que el día anterior. Bill le entregó su acreditación que inmediatamente colgó en su cuello, y también conoció a Seth, Embry y otros miembros del equipo técnico. La banda estaba encerrada en el camerino, relajándose y charlando con diversas personas vip que iban a asistir al concierto; personas a las que la joven había muchas veces en la televisión y en las revistas.

Los operarios iban de un lado para otro, probando luces, sonido e imágenes en las enormes pantallas que coronaban los laterales del escenario, y revisando de manera minuciosa las pasarelas laterales, por donde había visto ayer que Edward se movía. Una hora antes de que empezara en concierto, los invitados estelares empezaron a abandonar el camerino, y Bella asisitió al ritual del grupo antes de un concierto. Jake y Sam afinaban y tensaban las cuerdas de los bajos y guitarras, Jasper repasaba el repertorio con Edward, y Emmett, ayudado por Seth, masajeaba sus brazos, y se colocaba una especie de guantes sin dedos.

-Bella- la llamó Alice -quiero presentarte a alguien- la joven la siguió, y en el lateral del escenario, donde iban a seguir ellas el concierto, conoció a Emily, la simpática mujer de Sam, y al padre de Jake y a su vez, tío del mismo. Su boca se abrió cuando una impresionante mujer rubia se acercó a ellas, sonriendo.

-Pensé que no llegaba- exclamó, un poco jadeante, dándole a Alice y Emily un abrazo rápido -el avión se retrasó- rodó los ojos.

-Llegas justo a tiempo; te presento a Bella, mi nueva colaboradora; ella es Rose- la chica rubia sonrió, acercándose y dándole dos besos, que esta aceptó, petrificada. Ante ella estaba la modelo internacional Rosalie Hale, una de las mujeres por la que la mitad de la población masculina del planeta suspiraba; ángel de Victoria´s Secret, modelo de cabecera de diseñadores como Dior o Dolce y Gabanna... dios... era aun mucho más guapa en persona, y altísima. Vestía vaqueros, un top rojo y zapatillas deportivas, y su pelo recogido en una coleta baja.

-Encantada- acertó a pronunciar Bella.

-Es un placer conocerte... ¿pero dónde está la cabeza hueca de Jane?- interrogó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Adivina- habló Emily, conteniendo la risa. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Entiendo- habló hastiada -¿ha venido Gianna?- preguntó con una mueca de asco.

-Estuvo aquí ayer- le contó Alice -no creo que venga, dada la hora que es.

-Mejor; voy a desearle suerte a Emmett- les guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice -vuelvo enseguida. Bella recordó que ella era la eterna novia de Emmett... madre mía, en verdad su mente no podía procesar más datos.

La multiud ya chillaba y aplaudía de manera alarmante, y Bella supo que se acercaba el momento. Vio a los cinco hacer piña, antes de salir al escenario, para después adelantarse todos menos Edward. Jake levantó el puño, después de hacer una reverencia al público. La multitud chillaba como loca; Jasper también saludó, al igual que Sam, y Emmett levantó sus brazos, cruzando las baquetas para después sentarse en su batería.

Rose volvió con ellas, y las notas de la canción que abría el concierto empezaron a sonar. Bella no vio salir a Edward, ataviado con unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camiseta del mismo color de manga corta, que apareció en el escenario como por arte de magia; el estadio se cayó, literalmente, cuando su voz empezó a cantar, acompañado por Jake y Jasper en los coros. Joder... todavía no podía creer que tuviera a Slave Heart a solo unos pasos.

Observó a Rose, Emily y Alice saltar y aplaudir mientras cantaban, como todo el público allí reunido. Se sintió cohibida, bastante había hecho el ridículo ayer... pero la voz de su jefa se coló por sus oídos.

-¡Vamos, Bella!- la animó -tu hermano no querría verte así- La letra de esa canción le hizo sonreír, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse a cantar y a saltar, coreando a pleno pulmón la letra de uno de los tantos éxitos del grupo... porque eso querría su hermano, que ella viviera cosas bonitas... que viviera su vida, y que disfrutara de todo lo que estaba pasando...

_"Es mi vida, _

_es ahora o nunca._

_No voy a vivir para siempre..._

_sólo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo..."_

Disfrutó; aplaudió y saltó como loca cantando esa canción, y todas las que siguieron... y pudo jurar que pilló a Edward mirándola unos ínfimos segundos, y hasta pudo atisbar el amago de una pequeña sonrisa. Sería un divo insoportable... pero que bien cantaba.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay...

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	3. Entre bastidores

**Hoolaaaaaaa mis princesas!**

**Espero que todas estéis bien; aquí vengo a daros la murga de nuevo, con otro capi. Vamos a seguir conociendo personajes... y con todo mi cariño y respeto para la gente que amamos "El señor de los anillos"... según leáis, me entenderéis jejejejjeje... **

**Disfrutadlo, espero que os guste... nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción: Lay your hands on me, de Bon Jovi**

** www. youtube watch? v=6jXVWNe6cWE**

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Entre bastidores_

Increíble... era la única palabra que Bella Swan repetía en su mente; más de dos horas de concierto, nada menos que encima del mismo escenario que estaban pisando los mismísimos Slave Heart. Jamás había ido a un concierto tan multitudinario, y era alucinante.

Los chicos cantaron todos sus éxitos, y la mayoría de las canciones de su último disco. La multiutd las cantó todas y cada una de ellas, tal y como habían hecho Rosalie, Emily, Alice y ella misma. No podía esperar a que comenzara la gira... viajaría y sería espectadora privilegiada los más de cien conciertos que darían a lo largo y ancho del globo terráqueo.

Había observado como Edward y el resto de los chicos interactuaban con el público, haciéndoles corear las canciones, animándoles a levantar las manos y mil cosas más. Emmett solía acompañarlos con la batería, marcando el ritmo para que cantaran, y los solos de guitarra de Jake hacían vibrar y arrancaban los gritos, muchas veces acompañado por Sam, juntando sus instrumentos y paseándose a lo largo y ancho de todo el escenario.

Y lo que más le llamaba la atención... el divo interactuando directamente con el público; había un espacio entre el escenario y las vallas que delimitaban la primera fila, obviamente por seguridad, pero eso no impidió que durante una de las canciones más movidas que tenía el grupo, bajara y fuera de un lado a otro estrechando manos a su paso.

Al fin, los últimos acordes de la canción que cerraba el espectáculo tocaba a su fin, y después de un sonoro ¡gracias a todos! por parte de Edward, los integrantes se retiraron. Todos ellos se dirigieron al lateral donde ellas estaban, ya que justo detrás se encontraba una mesa con toallas y bebidas.

-¿Ya han terminado?- interrogó Bella a Alice, ya que ninguna hacía el ademán de moverse.

-No, todavía queda una canción- le explicó, con una pequeña sonrisa -simplemente necesitan un pequeño descanso- la joven observó como la garganta de Edward se contraía mientras una botella de agua de litro y medio pasaba por su garganta; sin duda debía tener sed, forzaba muchísimo la voz.

-Ha sido bestial- exclamó Sam, bebiendo un trago de coca-cola.

-Buen preludio para la gira- refutó satisfecho Emmett, haciendo movimientos suaves con los brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Rosalie se acercaba a él, abrazándose a su cuello, gesto que fue correspondido por su novio.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó Emily a Bella, que atónita miraba como los técnicos de sonido todavía no se movían de su sitio.

-Ha sido increíble- respondió, con una gran sonrisa; durante las pausas entre las canciones había conversado un poco con ella y Rose, y había llegado a la conclusión de que eran absolutamente encantadoras.

-Pues todavía falta la guida del pastel- le guiñó un ojo esta; la gente no hacía más que corear y pedir otra canción, y por supuesto la iban a cantar.

Las luces del escenario seguían en completa penumbra, pero se fijó como Jasper y Emmett volvían a sus posiciones. Los acordes de otra de las canciones de la banda empezaron a sonar, de manera suave... pero durante dos minutos o más, ambos se recrearon en lo que mejor sabían hacer; los dedos de Jasper se deslizaban por los teclados rápida y magistralmente, acompañado por el redoble de la batería de Emmett.

La muchedumbre gritó emocionada, reconociendo al instante la canción y acompañando con palmas la melodía. Jake y Sam volvieron de nuevo al escenario, con sus respectivos instrumentos colgados en su cuello y animando al público a seguir cantando el estribillo y acompañándoles con las manos arriba y aplaudiendo.

Edward apareció el último, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y también dando palmas. Agarrando el soporte del micrófono lo alzó, apuntando a las miles de personas que estaban allí, y pidiéndoles así que siguieran cantando... hasta que por fin, la última canción tomó forma.

-Me encanta esta canción- exclamó jovial Alice, empezando a tararearla. Bella la miró con una sonrisa, contagiada por el ambiente que reinaba en Staples Center, y coreó la canción a pleno pulmón... la cual, venía de perlas para cerrar el concierto.

"Pon tus manos en mi...

pon tus manos en mi...

pon tus manos en mi..."

La canción sin duda, era apropiada para el momento del concierto; era como si Edward estuviera pidiendo el apoyo y el cariño del público, cosa que la banda ya tenía, y este respondiera alzando sus manos y apuntando directo al escenario. Sin duda, era un perfecto broche de oro para la noche.

Las últimos notas resonaron en el recinto, y ahora sí que sí, el concierto había finalizado, pese a las protestas de los fans. El grupo entero se adelantó hacia la posición de Edward, y todos saludaron y aplaudieron por ese apoyo, para por fin, dirigirse hacia los camerinos. Alice le había explicado que normalmente los coches estaban preparados para abandonar el lugar del concierto nada más bajaran del escenario, pero al no estar de gira, el grupo daba una pequeña fiesta para el equipo y los más allegados.

Charlando de manera animada con Rose y Alice, entraron en el camerino que habían pisado ayer mismo; los invitados vip fueron haciendo su entrada poco a poco, al igual que los técnicos, una vez que fueron apagadas las luces y los aparatos. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de manera desmesurada, el catering que había allí montado era digno de todo lujo.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado del concierto- Bella se giró con una sonrisa al escuchar a Jake, que con una toalla encima de sus hombros, la observaba divertido.

-Ha sido increíble- le respondió -en verdad es un subidón de adrenalina- recordó las palabras de Emmett del día de ayer.

-Pues esto no es nada- añadió ahora Jasper, que después de saludar a varias de las personas allí congregadas se había acercado a su posición.

-¿No estáis cansados?- les interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

-Usualmente no solemos hacer esto... pero dado que podemos descansar el fin de semana- le relató ahora Jake -¿quieres algo de beber?- le ofreció.

-Un refresco estaría bien- agradeció. Jake asintió y se adelantó hacia la mesa donde reposaban las bebidas. Distinguió a su ahora jefe Aro Vulturi entre la multitud, del brazo de una escultural morena, y por lo que le había dicho Alice cuando llegó, muchos periodistas, ya fueran de temas musicales o de cotilleos.

Emmett agarraba a Rosalie de la cintura mientras charlaba con otro famoso cantante que había acudido al concierto, y Sam fumaba tranquilamente rodeado de varios de los técnicos de sonido. Alice y Jasper departían con varios de los periodistas, que hacía diferentes preguntas, y justo en el sofá que tenía frente a ella, Edward estaba comodamente sentado, rodeando por los hombros a dos tipas que reían encantadas y felices por las ocurrencias de este.

Arqueó una ceja mientras miraba de manera disimulada... ninguna de esas chicas, vestidas con modelitos a los que les falataba mucha tela, eran Gianna. Pero a Edward parecía no importarle en absoluto.

-Aquí tienes- la voz de Jake le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Gracias- tomó su refresco, a la vez que Jake daba un largo trago a su cerveza.

-En verdad, esto está animado- en la habitación debía haber, por lo menos, casi cien personas.

-Siempre solemos tener invitados a los conciertos- le explicó -la prensa gráfica también está siempre revoloteando por aquí.

-¿No os cansa este ritmo de vida?, yo estoy muerta- susurró ella, pero la sonrisa del joven moreno no se hizo esperar.

-Es agotador, lo admito... pero te terminas acostumbrando- se encogió de hombros -esta es nuestra vida.

Durante un buen rato, Jake y ella charlaron de maner relajada, excepto las veces que eran interrumpidos, porque cada dos por tres alguien reclamaba al guitarrista o bien para entrevistarle o bien para saludarle. En uno de esos lapsus decidió acercarse a la puerta que estaba abierta; el humo del tabaco y el calor hacía que el ambiente de la sala estuviera muy cargado.

El aire fresco despejó sus pulmones, permitiendo a su mente hacer lo mismo; el cansacio ya pasaba factura a su cuerpo, no en vano era más de la una de la madugrada. Por suerte para ella, Alice le había dicho antes del concierto que el fin de semana lo tenía libre, de modo que podría descansar a sus anchas.

Iba a girarse para entrar de nuevo al camerino, pero cuando estaba a punto de volverse escuchó voces discutiendo de manera acalorada. Parecía que eran Sam y Emily, y su oído no la engañó.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?- le reclamó, totalmente enfadada.

-Sabes que trabaja con nosotros, Emily- fue la contestación de su marido -no me he acercado a ella.

-Me importa una mierda; ella y el resto de esas furcias no hacen más que acosarte, y tú pareces encantado de la vida con ello.

-No les doy pie, y lo sabes- Sam chirrió sus dientes, de foma furiosa -y lo de Leah está zanjado, creí que te lo había explicado.

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea?- susurró, ahogando un sollozo -llevas más de dos semanas sin apenas aparecer por casa.

-¡Sabes muy bien que he estado trabajando!- perdió la paciencia Sam -por el amor de dios, Emily... sé que cometí un error, y te supliqué perdón de rodillas.

-¡Pero no haces nada por recuperar la confianza en nuestro matrimonio!- ahora la que gritaba era ella -siempre ocupado, siempre de viaje... no quieres ni oír hablar de niños...- ahogó un sollozo Emily -en dos meses te vuelves a ir de gira, y sa...- su marido la cortó.

-Sabes que puedes venir; nunca te lo he prohibido.

-Y tú sabes de sobra que tengo que trabajar.

La conversación se encendía por momentos; Bella nunca había sido cotilla, pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por Emily. Parecía que la fama tenía sus ventajas, pero también sus desventajas; no podía creer como esa chica tan buena y simpática estuviera sufriendo de esa manera.

-Bells- pegó un bote al sentir la voz de Jake a sus espaldas -¿qué haces aquí?

-Estaba tomando el aire, te juro que no era mi intención escuchar...- se explicó torpemente, sintiendo su cara arder... lo que le faltaba, que pensara que era una cotilla metomentodo. El joven le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero cuando su vista enfocó a Sam y Emily, su ceño se frunció.

-Mi primo es un imbécil- rodó los ojos -le he dicho muchas veces que Emily no se merece eso... no entiendo porque ella no separa.

-No es tan fácil, Jake- negó Bella con la cabeza -cada matrimonio es un mundo.

-Lo dices como si hubieras pasado por esa experiencia- Bella sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca he estado casada- le aclaró -pero he sido testigo de ello.

-¿Tus padres?- adivinó este.

-Sí- contestó, con un pequeño suspiro -desde la muerte de mi hermano, nada ha sido igual entre ellos; reproches, discusiones...

-¿Cómo fue?, me refiero al accidente- le animó Jake a hablar, pero los ojos cristalinos de la joven le hicieron desistir -no tienes que contarme, si no quieres.

-Gracias- susurró Bella, con la voz un poco temblorosa. Todavía no estaba lista para hablar de ello, y puede que nunca lo estuviera. La conversación se vio interrumpida por unas risitas femeninas. Edward salía por la puerta, escoltado por las dos gruppies que no se habían despegado de su lado desde que el concierto terminó.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó Jake a su amigo y compañero.

-Hora de irse a la cama, como un niño bueno- dijo con una pequeña risita; su voz tenía un deje pastoso, como si arrastrara las palabras... y sus pupilas claramente dilatadas... estaba hasta arriba de todo. Bella conocía de sobra esa expresión, y no puedo evitar que una mueca de disgusto asomara por su cara.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Elizabella?- sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella, mirándola fijamente.

-Ninguno- se cruzó de brazos

-¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta?- le propuso, con una sonrisa torcida -me gustaría escuchar más acerca de tus profundos conocimientos de música.

-Prefiero la fiesta que me ofrece mi cama; la soledad es una compañera estupenda... y es Isabella- le recordó por quinta vez en dos días... qué tipo tan idiota... susurró en su mente.

-Eddie, ¿cuándo nos vamos?- se quejó una de las chicas con voz melosa, pasando uno de sus dedos por el cuello del cantante, siguiendo las líneas de uno de sus tatuajes.

-Sí, Eddie- habló Bella con sorna -se te hace tarde- el rostro de este cambió de expresión, ante la sonrisa divertida de su compañero Jake. Sin decir adiós, los tres se alejaron para tomar una de los coches que estaban esperando en la puerta. Menos mal que los chóferes estaban incluidos en el paquete.

-¡El lunes a las nueve y media de la mañana en el cuartel general!- le gritó Jake; pero no obtuvo respuesta ni gesto alguno por parte de Edward.

-¿Siempre es así de cretino?- no pudo evitar preguntar Bella.

-Es un buen tipo, créeme; le conozco bien- habló ahora Jake -puede que un poco ligón... pero hace bien, él no tiene que rendir cuentas a nadie.

-¿Y Gianna?- interrogó esta, llena de curiosidad.

-Para no soportarle, preguntas mucho- la cara de la joven castaña se tornó de un profundo color cereza, pero carraspeó, quitándole importancia; Jake la miraba divertido.

-Curiosidad- se encogió de hombros -sin ningún otro trasfondo- añadió.

-Gianna llevaba meses detrás de él- le empezó a explicar -es compañera de profesión de Rosie, pero no se llevan bien. Empezó a seguirla cada vez que ella venía a ver a Emmett a algún concierto o iban alguna fiesta...el resto te lo puedes imaginar.

-Claramente- rodó los ojos. Iba a añadir que le importaba un pimiento, pero justo vio venir a Alice y Jasper, acompañando a Aro y su pareja hacia la salida.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Jake a su descubridor, palmeándole el hombro.

-Es tarde, y mañana tomo un avión con destino a Nueva York- le informó -¿contenta con su nuevo trabajo, señorita Swan?- se dirigió ahora a Bella.

-Mucho- corroboró esta, con una sonrisa -muchas gracias por la oportunidad, señor Vulturi- le volvió a agradecer.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer- le quitó importancia -su currículo es impresionante, y estoy seguro de que formará un buen tándem con Alice.

-Seguro que sí- la aludida respondió, ya que se había acercado a ellos también.

-Están en vuestras manos, queridas- les advirtió Aro, divertido- si hacen alguna trastada no dudéis en avisarme- el grupo entero se había reunido en torno a ellos; Bella todavía podía advertir la tensión entre Sam y Emily -¿dónde está Edward?- interrogó, con el ceño fruncido.

-De fiesta con sus amiguitas- refunfuñó Bella entre dientes; Jake le pegó un codazo, instándole a que callara

-Me lo imaginaba al verle dentro- rodó los ojos -si vuelven a salir fotos de Edward armando un escándalo, procura negociar con ellos, Alice. Estos escándalos no son buenos para la discográfica- Bella maldijo para sus adentros, de verdad su verborrea involuntaria un día la metería en serios problemas... y precisamente con el divo arrogante era con quien ya tenía bastantes.

Unos minutos después Aro y su escultural acompañante abandonaron Staples Center, y poco a poco todos se despidieron; la noche había sido larga y estaban agotados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella se revolvio inquieta, refunfuñando y escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Entre unas cosas y otras, había llegado al hotel casi a las tres de la mañana, y de forma borrosa había abierto el ojo para comprobar que apenas eran las ocho... ocho de la mañana y sábado... mataría a quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

El tono que le había puesto Alice en el móvil, por supuesto una canción del grupo, y la voz rasgada de Edward volvió a colarse por sus oídos, haciendo que se levantara como un resorte... ni dormir tranquila le dejaba este personaje. Buscó a tientas el teléfono en la mesilla, y cuando sus torpes y adormilados dedos lograron desbloquear y descolgar, pudo contestar.

-¿Diga?- susurró, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo y posando su cabeza en la almohada.

-¡Por todos los santos, Isabella Swan!- el grito de su amiga Ángela por poco le revienta el tímpano -¡llevo desde el jueves por la mañana esperando tu llamada!

-¿Has discutido con Ben y te desahogas conmigo?- le preguntó con la voz adormilada -deja de gritar, Angie- siseó cabreada.

-El sol ha salido hace un buen rato- se defendió su amiga -vengo de hacer footing.

-Bien por ti- la felicitó, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y bien?- su amiga cambió rápidamente de tema -¿te dieron el trabajo?

-Si te lo cuento, no me creereías- definitivamente, empezaba a cansarse de contar una y otra vez la sucesión de los hechos.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo; Ben está arriba con Kyle- Bella sonrió a la mención del hijo de su mejor amiga, de año y medio.

-¿Cómo está mi hombrecito?

-Creciendo y volviendo locos a sus padres- rió Ángela, encantada -pero no hablemos de Kyle; desembucha- la instó.

-No te lo vas a creer- murmuró, negando con la cabeza -Twilight Records me contrató... pero no para el puesto que creía.

-Pero eso son estupendas noticias, Belly- le dijo su amiga -la cuestión es que has conseguido un trabajo, un trabajo decente.

-Lo sé Angie, y el sueldo es muy bueno- la interlocutora se quedó callada por un largo minuto al escuchar la cantidad exacta -¿Ang?- interrogó Bella, con cautela.

-Sólo me recuperaba de la impresión- contestó por fin -no sabes cuanto me alegro, Bella; podrás ayudar a tus padres con la hipoteca y los préstamos.

-Ese es el principal motivo por el que acepté.

-¿Y exactamente... en qué puesto estás, si no te contrataron para administración?

-Hum... voy a trabajar con Alice Withlock; lleva la publicidad y la represantación de un grup...- su amiga la interrumpió.

-¿Withlock?- preguntó; Bella se la podía imaginar con la boca abierta -¿Withlock... como Jasper Withlock de los Slave Heart?

-Al menos tú has relacionado el apellido a la primera- siseó carcástica, acordándose de su original metedura de pata.

-¿No me digas que trabajas con...?- dejó la frase inconclusa; al no responder, su amiga se puso a chillar -¡Bella es increíble... creo que eres la mujer con más suerte del planeta... dios... conocer a los Slave Heart!

-Es increíble, lo admito- contestó, ya totalmente despierta y sentada contra el cabecero de la cama.

Durante un buen rato Bella respondió con paciencia a las preguntas de su amiga; le contó detalles del concierto, y tuvo que soportar sus carcajadas al relatarle el momento estelar de su presentación a los miembros del grupo, y explicarle eso de que no había relacionado el apellido de su ahora jefa.

-Sólo a mi me pasan estas cosas- suspiró con paciencia.

-Hubiera pagado por estar ahí, te lo aseguro- Ángela seguía carcajeándose -¿y cómo son?

-Son muy simpáticos... casi todos- resopló rodando los ojos.

-¿Casi todos?- inquirió su amiga.

-Edward Cullen es imbécil.

-No será para tanto.

-Te lo juro Angie... es... ahhhhhggggg... inaguantable.

-Seguro que ya le has soltado alguna lindeza de las tuyas- adivinó de vuelta.

-¡Se lo merecía!- se defendió esta -es un divo cretino y prepotente... y un casanova; le conozco desde hace dos días y ya le he visto con tres tipas diferentes.

-Bueno... eso no es un secreto; la prensa rosa está a la orden del día... y por lo que veo, es cierto.

Bella decidió cambiar de tema, aburrida como estaba de Edward Cullen; hablaron de como estaban Ben y Kyle, y de como les iba en sus respectivos trabajos; sus amigos vivían en Seattle; Ben era ingeniero informático y Ángela trabajaba de secretaria en un prestigioso buffete de abogados. Los tres se conocían desde que comenzaron la escuela primaria, y habían crecido en Forks; ellos se habían casado hace tres años.

-Hace unas semanas nos cruzamos con Mike- cambió de tema Ángela, con cautela -él y Lauren se casaron hace tres meses- Bella rodó los ojos... poco le importaba lo que hiciera Mike Newton con su vida, por muy novios que hubiesen sido durante casi siete años.

-Me alegro por él- dijo simplemente; por supuesto que le dolió em momneto de la ruptura, habían pasado muchos años juntos; no hubo terceras personas involucradas... simplemente la llama se apagó, y ambos decidieron romper de mutuo acuerdo -me alegro de que Mike haya encontrado a alguien, y haya rehecho su vida; creo que él y Lauren estaban destinados desde siempre, aunque él y yo estuviéramos saliendo.

-Puede que tengas razón- habló Ángela -ahora que estás en el hotel de Pretty Woman, quizá aparezca tu caballero de armadura blanca- bromeó.

-Lo estaré esperando- respuso sarcástica.

Después de más de una hora hablando, Bella por fin se despidió de su amiga, prometiéndole estar en contacto y por supuesto, reservarle dos entradas para el concierto en Seattle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de pasar el sábado y el domingo con tranquilidad, ya que se dedicó a descansar o dar pequeños paseos por la zona del hotel, Bella estaba parada frente a una increíble y enorme mansión la mañana del lunes. Sus ojos por poco se le salían de las cuencas, admirando a través de la verja de seguridad los increíbles jardines de estilo japonés. La casa, que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, estaba rodeada por aquella colorida vegetación, y apenas consisitía en varios bloques blancos superpuestos unos al lado de los otros, con varias paredes de cristal.

Había tenido que coger un taxi, ya que la distancia desde el distrito de Beverly Hills hasta El Valle, donde estaba ubicada la mansión del matrimonio Withlock, era considerable. Cargada como iba con el portátil, el Ipad y el bolso, apenas podía sostener el papel donde Alice le había escrito el código de acceso para entrar a la finca. Efectivamente, en el lado izquierdo y al lado de la puerta había un pequeño teclado; pulsó cuidadosamente los ocho dígitos, y la cancela se abrió.

Paseó despacio, deleitándose con la belleza del lugar; en un lateral del jardín había un pequeño estanque, bordeado por enormes piedras blancas, grises y negruzcas. Pequeñas fuentes con formas de pagodas estaban esparcidas sabiamente por todo el césped, y flores como los crisantemos, lotos y árboles de almendro daban al lugar una apariencia serena y tranquila. Bella se preguntó en silencio cuanto podía costar todo aquello.

Con un sonoro suspiro, y colocándose bien el bolso, pudo echar un vistazo a su imagen, ya que la puerta también era una especie de cristal. Se había decantado por un blusón azul oscuro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, unos legguins negros por debajo de la rodilla y unas bailarinas planas negras. Con sus gafas rectangulares, de montura de pasta violeta claro, parecía tener un aspecto profesional.

Presionó el timbre un par de veces, y al segundo oyó pasos apresurados, seguidos de risas infantiles. Una señora de unos cincuenta años, morena de piel y de cabello la miró interrogante.

-Soy Bella Swan- se presentó -Alice me dijo qu...- fue interrumpida al instante.

-Usted es la nueva ayudante de la señora Withlock- Bella asintió -la estábamos esperando; pase por favor- le indicó de manera amable.

-Muchas gracias- si el exterior era una clara indicación del gusto por la cultura japonesa, el interior ya era el remate. La puerta principal daba directamente a un inmenso y luminoso salón, y la decoración le recordaba a Bella las películas subtituladas japonesas que tanto le gustaban ver a Mike en el cine. Sofás prácticamente a la altura del suelo, biombos, mesas bajas... de las paredes colgaban inmensos cuadros y paneles con escrituras en japonés.

-Soy María, el ama de llaves- se presentó la mujer -Alice y Jasper están en la cocina; sígame por favor.

-No me trate de usted, por favor- pidió azorada -puede llamarme Bella.

Por suerte, la cocina era la típica tradicional americana, con muebles occidentales. Aun así, la joven se maravilló por lo moderna que era... ¿podía ser una cocina lujosa?; a tenor de lo que veía, podía ser. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en la barra de granito rojo que ocupaba el centro de la estancia, tomando café.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Alice al verla entrar -bienvenida.

-Buenos días- les saludó a ambos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo pasaste el fin de semana?- le interrogó la morena; vestía unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca muy sencilla.

-Descansando- les contó, a la vez que posaba con cuidado su portátil y su bolso en la mesa.

-¿Café?- le ofreció Jasper.

-Por favor- le suplicó con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento -no soy persona hasta que lo tomo- con una risa, el propio Jasper se dirigió hacia la impresionante cafetera expresso que descansaba en una de las encimeras. Le parecía raro verle a él mismo preparar el café y vestido con una camisa de cuadros y unos vaqueros.

-Nosotros también hemos descansado- habló suavemente Alice -no hemos salido de casa.

-Los niños acaban de empezar sus vacaciones de verano- explicó ahora Jasper, a la vez que posaba frente a ella un delicioso capuccino. Bella hizo memoria, y efectivamente, recordó que la pareja tenía familia.

-¿Y van a venir de gira con nosotros?- inquirió Bella, curiosa.

-Hasta que empiece el colegio, por supuesto- le dijo Alice -¿te gustan los niños, verdad?- preguntó.

-Sí que me gustan- le sacó de dudas -mi mejor amiga tiene un niño de un año y medio.

-Eso es bueno; van a pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros- añadió ahora Jasper. Bella observó como Alice se levantaba y se dirigía al salón.

-¡Akane, Hachiko, Kyo!- llamó a voz en grito.

-Dios mío... susurró alucinada -no puedo creer que los niños también tengan nombres japoneses... - sus oídos no daban crédito... -¿por qué los famosos les ponen nombres tan raros a sus hijos...? -dijo en un pequeño murmullo, pero una voz le contestó.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- fue la respuesta de María también en voz baja, la cual hizo sonrojar a Bella.

En menos de un minuto, tres pequeños huracanes se plantaron al lado de su madre. Una niña de unos ocho o nueve años, morena, con los ojos color avellana y las facciones iguales a las de su madre; había también otra niña y un niño, ambos parecían ser de la misma edad.

-Ella es Akane- señaló a la mayor, que la sonrió de manera tímida, gesto que fue correspondido por la propia Bella, una vez que se recuperó del shock inicial de los nombres.

-Hola Akane; ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Nueve- respondió, todavía de manera precavida.

-Ya eres toda una señorita- Jasper sonreía mientras veía interactuar a Bella con su hija.

-Y ellos son Hachiko- señaló a la otra niña, que se escondía tras la pierna de su padre -y Kyo- el niño le dedicó una sonrisa desdentada. No cabía duda que los hermanos se parecían a su madre; al igual que su hermana mayor, eran morenos de pelo, los mismo ojos, las mismas facciones delicadas...

-¿Son mellizos?- preguntó.

-Eso es- le aclaró el orgulloso padre -y tienen cinco años- le dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña -¿no le dices hola a Bella?

-¡Hola!- exclamó contento su mellizo en vez de Hachiko, extendiendo los brazos para que la joven castaña le sentara en su regazo, cosa que hizo encantada.

-Les caes bien- observó Alice.

-¿Vas a trabajar con mamá?- inquirió Akane, curiosa.

-Sí- respondió Bella.

-¿Entonces Jane no va a venir más?- preguntó, con una cara llena de anhelo.

-No- respondió su padre, conteniendo las carcajadas.

-¡Bien!- levantó los brazos, en símbolo de victoria.

-Akane...- la reprendió Alice, que volvió a tomar asiento frente a su café, gesto que imitó su marido con la niña en brazos.

-Era tonta, y a Amy y a mi no hacía más que gritarnos.

-¿Quién es Amy?- interrogó Bella muy interesada, mientras que Kyo desde sus brazos, la miraba expectante.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta; Bella distinguió las voces de Jake y Emmett, y pasos apresurados hacia la cocina. Otra niña, esta vez con el color de pelo castaño y largo se acercó corriendo; Bella la observó detenidamente; tenía unos ojos azules preciosos.

-¡Tía Aly, tío Jasper!- exclamó alborozada -¡Akaneeeee!- las dos niñas se abrazaron y pegaban saltitos emocionadas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con mamá en las vacaiones?- le preguntó Alice, una vez dejaron de botar.

-Muy bien; hemos ido a Disneyworld; tengo regalos para Akane, Hachiko y Kyo- hablaba por los cuatro costados, ya que no hacía más que contarle a Akane su periplo visitando a Mickey Mouse, pero era muy, muy simpática.

-¿Y tú padre?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Ahí- cuando Bella giró la cabeza, se topó con la sonrisa torcida de Edward Cullen, que justo con Emmett, Jake y Sam entraban por la puerta de la cocina.

La mente de Bella procesó en cuestión de segundos... con todo lo sucedido estos últimos días, parecía que se hubiera olvidado de lo que había leído en las revistas de cotilleo durante los últimos años; esa niña era la hija de Edward y de su ex esposa, la actriz Tanya Denali.

-Buenos días, familia- Emmett saludó en general, antes de tomar asiento al lado de Bella -chica rock, colega- tanto Bella como el niño chocaron las manos que este les ofrecía.

-Buenos días- saludó Jake, tomando asiento a su lado -Kyo.

-Tío Jake- lo saludó, desde los brazos de Bella, de donde no tenía intención alguna de moverse.

-Veo que te has hecho amiga de las fierecillas- apostilló Sam, abriendo la nevera.

-Son un encanto- le dijo esta, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Amy se acercó un momento a su padre, el cual se agachó a su altura; tenían un cierto parecido, sobre todo en la froma de cara y la nariz... pero en lo demás, la niña era clavada a su madre.

-¿Ya no viene Jane?- le preguntó; Edward iba a abrir la boca, pero la propia joven castaña tomó la palabra.

-No; a partir de hoy la sustituyo yo- le explicó, arqueándole una ceja al padre de la criatura.

-Mejor, era tonta- se encogió de hombros -me llamo Amy- se auto presentó.

-Yo Bella, encantada- le hacía muchísima gracia el desparpajo de la niña -al menos tiene un nombre normal- suspiró.

-Amy Blue Harper Cullen- le aclaró de nuevo la pequeña, cosa que hizo que su padre ahogara la carcajada, ya que había escuchado el comentario de Bella.

-Que... bonito- sonrió incómoda, a la vez que esos ojos verdes la taladraban de manera burlona.

Los niños se fueron hacia la pared opuesta de la cocina, haciendo planes y decidiendo a que juego jugarían, bajo la mirada de resignación de María. Los adultos continuaron con el desayuno, reunidos en torno a la isleta central de la cocina.

-¿Rosalie?- le preguntó Alice a Emmett.

-Acabo de dejarla en el aeropuerto; pasado mañana desfila en Milán- les explicó.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana?- ahora la pregunta de la morena iba dirigida a Edward, que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Bella rodó los ojos, pero se cuidó de no soltar un solo comentario por la boca. El grupo empezó a discutir varias cosas de la promoción del nuevo disco, que era lo más inmediato que tenían en la agenda. De mientras, Bella y Alice charlaban de manera animada.

-¿Te gusta la casa, y el jardín?- le preguntó Alice -el estudio de grabación y nuestro despacho están en el jardín trasero- le relató.

-Muy bonita- contestó -y muy... ¿zen?- Jake y Emmett soltaron una risita por el comentario, pero a Alice parecía no importarle.

-Como ves, somos fánaticos de la cultura y del ánime japonés- exclamó.

-Se nota...- afirmó Bella -hasta el tatuaje que llevas está en japonés; me fijé el día que nos conocimos.

-Es la traducción de _Carpe Diem_- le relató. Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Yo también llevo tatuada esa traducción, pero en élfico- le explicó, echándose a un lado el cuello de la blusa y levantándose la melena; el suyo estaba tatuado en la parte baja del cuello.

-Qué bonitas letras- alabó Alice, admirándolo.

-No das el pego de una chica con tatuajes- observó Sam, divertido.

-Solo tengo ese.

-¿En élfico?- interrogó Edward -¿eres una especie de frikie de esos que son fanáticos de "El señor de los anillos"?- el ceño de Bella se frunció, cabreándose por momentos.

-De frikie nada- siseó entre dientes -seguro que tú eres un frikie de los Teletubbies- Emmett reía de lo lindo, al igual que Jake, Sam y Jasper.

-De los Teletubbies no, pero siempre vemos juntos Dora Exploradora- la espontánea contestación de Amy, que se habia acercado, pilló a su padre con la guardia baja. La sala explotó en carcajadas, a la vez que Amy miraba a su padre de manera inocente. La sonrisita de triunfo se asomaba en la cara de Bella.

-Siempre tan oportuna, hija- murmuró Edward hastiado, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.

Por suerte para él, los niños se fueron al jardín con María, y los adultos hacia el estudio, para poder empezar la jornada laboral.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Andysweetsimphony; **Yeya Cullen...

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	4. Empieza la diversión

**Hooola mis chicas!**

**Espero estéis todas bien; como viene siendo costumbre los jueves/viernes... toca capi del del divo ;)... sé que este Edward tiene un par de bofetadas, como alguien me dijo en un review... paciencia, que la parte buena llegará.**

**Por el momento, vamos a conocer un poquito más a Bella, y sobre todo, la situación de la familia... que sé que muchas os lo preguntáis. Aclaro también la edad de los principales personajes, con la aparición de los hijos estáis un poco en shock ;)**

**Sam y Jasper 34; Jake 33; Emmett 32 y Edward 31.**

**Emily 34; Alice 31; Rose 30 y Bella 25. **

**Akane y Amy tienen 9 años, y los mellizos 5. **

**Espero que esto os lo aclare; quiero dedicar el capi a Marta... anímate cielo, los buenos tiempos llegarán :)**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis... nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: Wanted dead or alive de Bon Jovi **

**www. Youtube watch?v= MIo5EUuYpD **

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Empieza la diversión_

-Por fin- murmuró Bella, una vez cerró la puerta del que, a partir de ahora, sería su nuevo hogar. Dos semanas le había costado encontrar la que sería su nueva morada. Un mini apartamento de apenas cuarenta metros cuadrados, ubicado a tan solo diez minutos a pie de Zuma Beach, una de las playas integradas en el distrito de Malibú. La zona era primordialmente residencial, y había muy pocos comercios y restaurantes.

Ayudada por Alice y Rosalie, encontró lo que ellas denominaron un auténtico chollo. Setecientos cincuenta dólares al mes en esa zona de Los Ángeles era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar. No podía permitirse alquilar un lugar para vivir en la zona donde habitaba el matrimonio Withlock o Rose y Emmett, que residían en una preciosa casa de estilo victoriano en el exclusivo barrio de Echo Park. El apartamento estaba unbicado en el primer piso de un bloque de viviendas... puede que fuera algo pequeño, pero teniendo en cuenta que pasaría muchas temporadas fuera, debido a las giras y compromisos del grupo, no le importaba mucho.

El precio era razonable, y podría hacerse cargo de uno de los préstamos de sus padres, y ayudarles. Comía todos los días en casa de Alice y Jasper, y muchas noches incluso cenaba allí, por lo que poco gastaba en alimentos.

Apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, echó otra mirada general a su pequeña casa. El apartamento era algo viejo, pero estaba arreglado y los muebles eran prácticamente nuevos; consistía solo en un dormitorio, un baño y la cocina y el salón juntos. Justo cuando iba a trasladar la maleta al domitorio, sonó su teléfono; sonrió al ver reflejado en la pantalla el número de su casa de Forks.

-Hola- contestó animada.

-Hija- la voz de Renée Swan, su madre, hizo que sonriera más todavía -¿cómo estás?

-De mudanza- resopló cansada.

-Me alegra que por fin hayas encontrado un sitio para vivir, ¿cómo es?- interrogó, curiosa.

-Pues... es un poco pequeño- admitió, ya que tenía que girarse de forma rara para poder cerrar la puerta del baño -pero el precio está bien; vivo a diez minutos de la playa.

-Eso está bien, cariño- contestó su madre -pero Bella, ese dinero es tuyo, y no es nec...- Bella apretó su mandíbula, harta como estaba de tener una y otra vez la misma conversación.

-¿Quieres que el banco ejecute la hipoteca, mamá?- le espetó cabreada; junto en ese momento sintió unos ligeros golpes en la puerta -ya hablé con el señor Polter, y está todo arreglado -hizo alusión al director del banco de Forks, con el que había llegado a un acuerdo, y ella pasaba a hacerse cargo de la hipoteca de la propiedad; con el teléfono en la mano se dirigió a abrir, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrarse allí parado a Jacob, sonriente con sus gafas de sol de estilo aviador y su chaqueta de cuero negra, con varias bolsas de papel en su mano.

-Hola- saludó el joven de manera efusiva, pero se calló al ver que Bella estaba con el teléfono en la oreja.

-Pasa- gesticuló con los labios, dejándole entrar; este se paró en la entrada, alzando las bolsas que traía en sus manos; Bella vio el logotipo de un restaurante italiano, por lo que le señaló la cocina.

-Te espero allí- dijo, bajando la voz; la joven asintió, y se dirigió a su dormitorio para finalizar la conversación con su madre.

-Perdona mamá, llamaban a la puerta- se disculpó -sabes que con la pensión de papá y tu sueldo no llegáis a fin de mes- le volvió a recordar.

-Pero no es justo que tú pagues por los errores de Riley- rebatió ella. De nuevo sus ojos marrones se cristalizaron a la mención de ese nombre.

-Cometió errores, sí; lo admito- suspiró ella, intentando modular su voz -pero era mi hermano.

-Y tú eras la primera que le reprochaba su conducta y los vicios que tenía- le espetó su madre, con voz dura.

-No lo justifico, y cometió un error que nos está saliendo muy caro a todos- siseó entre dientes -pero no por eso ha dejado de ser tu hijo o mi hermano; mamá, por favor- suspiró cansada, después de una pequeña pausa -¿qué hay de malo en que quiera ayudaros?.

-Hija...- no la dejó hablar, cortándola de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que vuelvan a cortar la luz, cómo ocurrió hace dos meses?- le espetó, puede que con demasiada dureza -tu sueldo y la pensión de papá se van en los préstamos... apenas queda para comer, y muchas veces las facturas se quedan sin pagar.

-Pero podrías permitirte un lugar mejor; tu sueldo es buenísimo- volvió a la carga Renée.

-Sabes que en menos de dos meses empieza la gira, y voy a tener que viajar mucho; paso la mayor parte del día en el trabajo... para dormir y pasar el fin de semana, es más que suficiente; mamá por favor, deja que yo me encargue de eso... no quiero que volváis a pasar hambre- lás lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. Su madre no dijo una sola palabra -solo puedo cubrir la hipoteca de la casa, pero los otros péstramos son pequeños, y...

-Es más que suficiente cielo, y perdona mi actitud- susuró su madre, emocionada; Bella no dijo nada, sabía que su madre no estaba bien.

-¿Y papá?- cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Ahora mismo está en el jardín- le contó; esta semana ha estado bien de ánimo.

-Dale un beso de mi parte- contestó; no iba a sacar de nuevo con ella el tema de que su padre debería ir a un psiquiatra para que le tratara esa profunda depresión en la que Charlie Swan estaba inmerso, porque la contestación de su madre se la sabía de memoria; puede que en un par de meses, cuando se vieran más desahogados económicamente lo considerarían.

Despues de cinco minutos, durante los cuales Bella le dio su nueva dirección y le pidió una serie de efectos personales para que se los mandara, colgó. Al entrar de nuevo en el salón se topó de bruces con Jake, del que se había olvidado totalmente. Su mente se congeló, pensando en lo que habría podido escuchar... y la cara de circunstancias del guitarrista era un poema, pero disimulaba lo mejor que podía.

-¿Y cómo has averiguado mi dirección?- inquirió curiosa, intentado poner buena cara.

-Alice nos lo comentó a todos ayer- se encogió de hombros; su jefa le había dado un par de días libres para que pudiera instalarse, ya que pasado mañana comenzaba el periplo de platós y ruedas de prensa para la presentación del disco y apenas pararían.

-Ah- fue lo único que acertó a decir, todavía un poco azorada.

-Y había pensado que deberías celebrar la inauguración oficial de tu nueva casa- exclamó este, ahora un poco más animado.

-Podría ser- aprobó, haciendo un gracioso gesto pensativo -pero yo invito al café después- le ofreció.

-Hecho- aceptó con una sonrisa; Bella se dio cuenta de que la comida ya estaba preparada en la mesita baja del comedor, frente al mueble de la televisión. Su boca se hizo agua al ver la ensalada César y unos deliciosos tagliatelle con salsa pesto -felicidades, has encontrado los cubiertos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ganándose una sonora carcajda por parte de Jake -¿qué?- se cruzó de brazos -no había tenido ocasión de explorar los armarios de la cocina.

-Pues te informó de que dispones de dos estupendas sartenes y una olla- le informó este mientras se sentaban en el sofá; el portátil de Bella estaba en el sitio del joven, y este se lo tendió, no sin antes mirar la imagen que tenía de fondo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Era él?- le interrogó con cautela; en la foto de veía a una jovencísima Bella, de unos dieceseis años, abrazada sonriente a un chico rubio de unos veinte, con sus mismos ojos marrones y vestido con unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta con el logo de Metallica.

-Sí- suspiró ella, con una sonrisa de melancolía.

-No os parecéis mucho- observó Jake, sirviendo coca cola en ambos vasos.

-Él era igual a mi madre; yo me parezco a mi padre... excepto en el bigote que lleva- Jake soltó una risilla, negando con la cabeza -¿me has oído hablar con mi madre, verdad?- preguntó, frustrada. Jacob tenía una mueca de disculpa en su cara.

-No era mi intención, chica rock- se disculpó, usando el apodo con el que Emmett se dirigía a ella -¿quieres hablar de ello?; te juro que de mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra de lo que cuentes.

Bella meditó la oferta en silencio; en el fondo, se consideraba una hipócrita. Ella decía que su padre necesitaba ayuda, pero ella misma todavía no había sido capaz de hablar con nadie acerca del tema; ni siquiera Ángela estaba al tanto de la precaria situación económica de su familia. Sabía que si se enteraba, no pararía hasta que ella cogiera el dinero que le ofrecería; tenían un hijo... y no podían permitirse todavía comprar una vivienda en propiedad.

Jake le caía bien; el grupo, a excepción de uno, la había acogido con los brazos abiertos. Eran todos muy hospitalarios, y quizá este tenía razón, y necesitaba expulsar todo lo que llevaba dentro. El joven, al ver que ella se quedaba en silencio, esperó pacientemente.

-Mi hermano tuvo una adolescencia muy complicada- empezó a relatar -pasó de ser un chico responsable a salir por las noches, a beber... a tomar drogas- los ojos de Jake se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa y a la comprensión -mi padre era jefe de policía de Forks, para él fue un mazazo tremendo descubrir que todo lo que nos había inculcado a él y a mi no sirivió para nada.

-Él estaba a cargo de combatir todo eso, Bells; es normal que se enfureciera- objetó Jake.

-La relación entre ellos cada vez fue a peor; reproches, insultos... mi hermano llegó a marcharse de casa cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad; no nos llamaba mucho, ni venía a vernos...- se encogió de hombros -conmigo no perdió el contacto, ni con mi madre... yo intenté hacerle ver que eso, tarde o temprano, acabaría con él.

-Es un mundo del que cuesta salir, mucho; hablo con conocimiento de causa- relató ahora Jake, con voz pausada.

-Entonces... ¿el mito de sexo, drogas y rock and roll existe?- la pregunta de Bella le hizo sonreír.

-La fama tiene sus partes buenas... pero también malas, muy malas... de la noche a la mañana Twilight Records escuchó la maqueta que le mandamos, Runaway- Bella sonrió al acordarse del gracioso día que los conoció, cantando esa misma canción -ninguno nos esperábamos llegar hasta donde hemos llegado; es un mundo traicionero, los vicios están al alcance de cualquiera... y todos hemos consumido drogas alguna vez.

-Y uno que yo me sé lo sigue haciendo- refunfuñó, a la vez que a su mente acudía la imagen del divo insoportable.

-No lo hace a menudo... te lo aseguro- excusó Jake a Edward -sabe que no debe... pero desde que se divorció, hace un par de años, está un poco rebelde.

-No me vale- contestó ella -se puede decir no, pero no quiero hablar de él- Jake sonrió divertido.

-Tienes razón; puedes seguir- Bella tragó un trozo de lechuga, antes de proseguir su relato.

-Mi madre y yo le convencimos, después de casi dos años fuera de casa, para que ingresara en un centro de rehabilitación; consumía cocaína casi a diario- dijo ella, en un pequeño murmullo.

-¿Y salió?- preguntó Jake, después de dar un sorbo a su coca cola.

-Salió- afirmó con tristeza, jugando con su tenedor; papá estaba muy contento... pero todo cambió cuando volvió con Victoria, su ex novia; ella seguía consumiendo... y recayó- Jake la miraba, instándole a que continuara -papá sintió una gran decepción, ya que nos lo escondió durante varios meses -hubo una gran discusión, amenazas... papá lo echó de casa... y durante dos años mi hermano no pisó Forks.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Jake, viendo la pena en el rostro de Bella.

-Empezó a llarmanos a mi madre y a mi, para pedirnos dinero. La noche en que murió fue a Forks, a pedirle a mi madre... estaba borracho y colocado; mi padre apareció, y le echó de muy malas maneras... fue horrible- las lágrimas surcaban su cara de nuevo, acordándose de los gritos de ambos y de los esfuerzos de su madre y ella por separarlos -cogió su coche, y de camino a Seattle tuvo el accidente.

-Es horrible- susurró, completamente horrorizado.

-Iba bebido y drogado... perdió el control, y su coche colisionó con el de una familia de Port Ángeles, un matrimonio y dos niños pequeños; no hubo supervivientes- la mente de Jake ató cabos.

-¿Por eso los préstamos, para pagar la indemnización, verdad?- dedujo sabiamente.

-Mi hermano invadió el carril contrario; la autopsia reveló que iba hasta cejas de todo, aunque eso se vio en la visita que nos hizo- sollozó -el coche era robado... no había seguro. El juez no necesitaba nada más, y la indemnización que pedía la familia era muy grande.

-Y recayó en vosotros- Bella asintió.

-La cantidad es enorme, además de cargar con las costas del juicio... mis padres tuvieron que hipotecar de nuevo su casa, después de años de terminar de pagarla- se quitó una lágrima de su cara -la noticia fue tremenda... mi padre no puede perdonarse el hecho de que lo echara casi a golpes, y de que aperas se hablaran cuando murió.

-¿De ahí viene su depresión?

-Sí- dijo escuetamente.

-Bells, si tú quieres yo podr...- esta cortó de raíz.

-Te lo agradezco... pero no; apenas me conoces.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres una chica divertida y encantadora, y muy buena profesional... aparte de nuestra fan- Bella sonrió.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir, Jake- rebatió -es algo de lo que yo me haré cargo. Es muy generoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Sabes que yo tengo una historia muy similar?- la joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida -¿el día del concierto conociste a mi padre, verdad?- esta asintió, acordándose del simpático Billy.

-¿Por un accidente está en una silla de ruedas?- interrogó, con cautela.

-En ese accidente falleció mi madre- le confesó -yo tenía diez años.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Pasó por una depresión tremenda, conducía él- le contó -se ahogó en la culpabilidad... pero consiguió salir; con ayuda consiguió dejar de culparse.

-Mi padre se culpa día a día de no haberle escuchado, y de la actitud que tomó para enfrentar su adicción- suspiró ella.

-Bella- la llamó Jake para que le mirara -él no tuvo la culpa de que tu hermano cayera en ese pozo.

-Pero no va a volver... y esa losa siempre va a estar sobre su espalda.

-Es cierto; la realidad muchas veces es cruel- siguió Jake -el coche de mi padre tenía un fallo en el sistema de frenada; no era grave y fue dejándolo hasta que los frenos no respondieron.

-¿No hubo otro coche involucrado en el accidente?

-No- Bella decidió dejar el tema al ver el rostro de Jake ensombrecido por la pena.

-Hey... te has acabado tu plato- cambió radicalmente de tema Bella; estaba tan sumida en la conversación que no se dio cuenta de que Jacob había ido comiendo en el proceso.

-Tenía un hambre canina- contestó -y tú apenas lo has probado, y seguro que tienes hambre.

-Un poco; de todas formas no suelo comer mucho- Jake levantó una ceja, mirándola -y que tenga unos kilos de más no significa que sea una glotona.

-N... no te he llamado eso- carraspeó incómodo -no estás gorda.

-Jake...- rodó los ojos -soy muy consciente de que me sobran unos cuantos kilos.

-Pero están muy bien repartidos- carraspeó -tienes un aspecto saludable, ¿qué pueden significar un par de tallas más... uno centímetros más de tela?; además, siempre puedes hacer dieta.

-Y la hago- respondió resuelta -tengo hipotiroidismo- Jake frunció todavía más su ceño -no es grave; simplemente mi glándula tiroides no produce suficiente hormona, y eso me repercute en el metabolismo.

-¿Y es grave?- interrogó, preocupado.

-Mucha gente lo sufre y lleva una vida normal- le explicó esta -yo tengo alguno de los síntomas; dificultad para quemar calorías, intolerancia al frío, me canso con facilidad, inapetencia, ... casi nunca tengo hambre- sonrió.

-Vaya...- susurró asombrado -pensé que los que sufrían esa enfermedad tenían los ojos saltones- rió divertida.

-Hay personas que tienen esa característica, no todas- aclaró -o piel excesivamente seca y amarillenta... hay varios tipos de hipotiroidismo- le explicó -a mi me lo encontraron en la adolescencia, en una analítica rutinaria.

-¿Y tienes que tomar medicación?

-Una pastilla, todos los días antes del desayuno- le explicó -tengo temporadas que estoy más delgada, y a veces cojo un poco de peso.

-Eso explica que comas como un pajarito- se cruzó de brazos Jake, pensativo -aunque admito que cuando le da por cocinar a Alice...- dejó la frase inconclusa, poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

-A veces pienso que nos van a salir escamas a todos... parecemos peces, comiendo tanta alga- rodó los ojos; lo de la fascinación japonesa por parte de Alice a veces llegaba a extremos insospechados. Jake rió a carcajadas... las salidas de esta chica eran mortales.

-Si no nos han salido a nosotros, después de tantos años...- dejó la frase inconclusa -Jasper en ese aspecto no es tan fanático- le contó -como buen texano, sabe preparar una barbacoa como nadie.

-Leí hace tiempo que era de Texas; ¿por él llevas ese sombrero de cowboy negro en los conciertos?- le preguntó -siempre que veo tu imagen tocando, me acuerdo.

-Nos regaló uno a cada uno, pero solo yo me lo pongo- le aclaró -es mi talismán- replicó satisfecho.

La conversación siguió mientras Bella hacía un poco de café y después lo tomaron tranquilamente. Así pasaron parte de la tarde, hasta que se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Bella lo acompañó a la puerta, y vio como antes de montar en su Harley Davidson se ponía el casco y las gafas de sol; como bien le había dicho antes, la ventaja de ir en moto hacía que se pudiera camuflar debajo del casco y pasar desapercibido.

El rugido de la moto le sacó de sus pensamientos, y levantó la mano al ver que se alejaba calle abajo... podía decirse que había ganado un buen amigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Dónde coño está Edward?- siseó Sam, revolviéndose en el sofá que estaba en la esquina del estudio de grabación.

-Se habrá dormido- se encogió de hombros Emmett, a la vez que sacaba el paquete de tabaco y lo abría.

-Emmett, fuera- le indicó Alice, seria; el aludido rodó los ojos -las normas son las normas- le recordó la morena, alzando una ceja.

-Te acompaño- murmuró Sam. Ambos salieron al jardín, y Bella vio a través de la enorme ventana como ambos fumaban con parsimonia y reían. Eran las once y media, y el otro día habían quedado en que a las diez, antes de seguir ensayando y grabando los temas para el recopilatorio que vería la luz en plena gira, hablarían acerca de los compromisos que tenían esa semana, empezando por una entrevista para la MTV en tres días.

-Siempre igual- resopló Alice.

-Puede que le haya surgido algún problema, o que a Amy le haya pasado algo- le defendió Jake. Alice y Bella rodaron los ojos a la vez.

-Seguro que el divo no puede ni levantarse de la cama, por la resaca- siseó Bella entre dientes -o no conoce lo que es un despertador.

-Te aseguro, Elizabella, que el divo sabe lo que es un despertador- la voz de Edward, al que nadie oyó entrar, se coló en los oídos de Bella.

Entraba seguido de Emmett y Sam, y no había forma de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que venía. Aunque llevaba sus gafas de sol y una camiseta de tirantes que revelaba la totalidad de su brazo izquierdo tatuado, no daba señal alguna de que tuviera resaca. Bella miró incómoda hacia otro lado... ¿por qué su cabeza no tenía una especie de radar... o su boca filtro?

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- interrogó Jasper, curioso, mientras Edward tomaba asiento, justo enfrente de Alice y Bella.

-Tanya ha ido a buscar a Amy- rodó los ojos hastiado -pero ha llegado una hora tarde.

-Típico de ella- rió Emmett.

-Pensé que este mes la niña estaba contigo- inquirió Alice, con curiosidad. Justo en ese momento María interrumpió, avisando a esta de que tenía una llamada de teléfono. Se disculpó, dejando allí a la formación y a Bella.

-Hemos hecho cambio- les explicó -le adelantan el comienzo del rodaje en Inglaterra al mes siguiente; así que estará con ella estos días, hasta que se vaya.

-¿Eso significa que mi ahijada vendrá de gira?- exclamó Sam, con una sonrisa.

-Mientras no tenga colegio, sí- le dijo -como van los vuestros, estará entretenida y podré pasar tiempo con ella.

-Viendo Dora la Exploradora- la frase de Jake hizo que todos contuvieran la carcajada.

-¿Tú no ves los dibujos animados con los tuyos?- le espetó a Jasper en bromas, dándole un ligero codazo.

-Claro... pero eso no se cuenta tan a la ligera... ¿qué diría la prensa al descubrir que el chico malo de la música es fan de Dora?

-Tengo una personalidad más allá del chico malo, Jazz- respondió el aludido, rodando los ojos.

-A saber donde estará- siseó Bella entre dientes, pero como siempre, no fue muy disimulada.

-Puedes descubrirlo por ti misma- alzó las cejas Edward de manera sugestiva, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Cullen- fue la respuesta de esta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No te enfades...- alzó las manos -¿sabes que estás un poco irritable por las mañanas?

-¿Sabes que tú eres irritable las veinticuatro horas del día?- murmuró de vuelta, con tono sarcástico. Edward frunció el ceño, mirándola mosqueado.

-Pues sabes una cosa Elizabeth, Elizabella o como sea... no te aguanto- fue su respuesta.

-Felicidades, Edward Cullen- se encogió inocentemente de hombros -yo tampoco te soporto- soltó tan tranquila; ni se molestó el corregirle el nombre, y murmurando una disculpa, salió un momento del estudio, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Los ojos verdes de Edward echaban chispas, a la vez que no se apartaban de la silueta de Bella, que salía rumbo al despacho. La mano de Emmett en su hombro le sacó de su letargo.

-Tío, te planta cara- musitó asombrado -Bella me cae bien- el grupo explotó en estruendosas risas -mientras regresan, vamos a ensayar un poco- dijo a modo general, cosa que el resto del grupo coreó.

-Será lo mejor- dijo Edward en voz baja, y sacuediendo la cabeza.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de su intercambio de palabras con el divo, Bella se encerró en el despacho que ella y Alice compartían; enseguida su jefa-colaboradora se unió a ella, y ambas se sumieron en un ambiente tranquilo para trabajar. A lo lejos, las notas de la canción que ensayaba el grupo hacían de improvisada compañía. Bella sonrió al distinguir la melodía... inconfundible... y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en su boca al recordar la conversación de ayer con Jake y el dichoso sombrero...

_"Soy un vaquero, _

_sobre un caballo de acero me paseo..._

_vivo o muerto..._

_vivo o muerto..."_

La voz rasgada de Edward Cullen volvía a colarse por sus tímpanos; miró de reojo a Alice, que a la vez que escribía algo en su portátil tarareaba la canción. Por un momento quiso cerrar los ojos, y disfrutar de la melodía y letra, pero su teléfono móvil interrumpió el momento; su ceño se frunció, al ver reflejado el número de sus padres.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Alice, al ver la cara de circunstancias de Bella.

-No, no- dijo -si me disculpas- le pidió.

-Claro- dijo la morena -quédate aquí, voy a ver un poco a los niños- la joven castaña sonrió en agradecimiento; además la canción había terminado, por lo que podría hablar con tranquilidad -¿mamá?- preguntó nada más descolgar; era extraño, ya que la había llamado ayer.

-Soy yo, hija- la voz de Charlie Swan, triste y melancólica, hizo que el corazón de su hija se contrajera de manera dolorosa.

-Papá, ¿pasa algo?- interrogó con preocupación.

-No, tranquila; simplemente quería saludarte; ayer tu madre no me dijo que te había llamado.

-Oh...- musitó, preocupada -pensé que te lo había dicho- Bella chasqueó la lengua... se olía de que sus padres habían discutido de nuevo.

-No importa, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó este.

-Bien; me pillas en el trabajo- le relató.

-Eso está bien, mi calabacita es toda una mujer.

-Papá- se agarró el puente de la nariz -¿no crees que soy un poco mayor para que me llames calabacita?- preguntó con una mueca.

-Siempre serás mi pequeña, aunque tengas ochenta años- replicó.

-Entonces para esa época seré una calabacita un poco arrugada- la frase hizo reír al jefe Swan, y su hija se sintió feliz de escuchar las carcajadas.

Hablaron durante unos diez minutos; la joven y su padre estaban muy unidos, y era patente que se echaban mucho de menos. Al contrario que su madre, fue el primero que la apoyó cuando Mike y ella anunciaron su ruptura, diciendo que mejor tomar la decisión en ese momento que esperar a que las cosas fueran a más. Su separación fue justo unos meses antes de la muerte de su hermano.

-No sé cuando podré ir a casa, papá- le explicó, ya que Charlie le había preguntado cuando iba a ir de visita -quizá pueda ir un fin de semana, antes de que arranque la gira.

-Espero que puedas- contestó Charlie, con algo de pena.

-Seguro que sí, papá- exclamó ella -además, durante la gira habrá parones; navidad, descansos... -enumeró; Alice le había explicado que viajaban dos o tres semanas seguidas, y después volvían a casa por espacio de una semana, más o menos.

Después de una larga y afectuosa despedida, Bella cortó la comunicación; Alice no había regresado todavía, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a tomar asiento, se topó con Edward, apoyado en el marco y con los brazos cruzados en torno a su pecho.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas?- le espetó, alzando una ceja.

-Vengo en son de paz- le reveló, alzando las manos -venía a ver si Alice tenía las condiciones del contrato de la entrevista para la MTV- le explicó. Bella respiró aliviada, parecía que no había escuchado la charla.

-Creo que Alice dejó el papel por aquí- musitó, volviéndose hacia la mesa. Cuando logró dar con el folio y se giró, su corazón dio un vuelco; no se había dado cuenta de que Edward se había acercado a ella, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Aquí tienes- se recompuso al segundo de la impresión, tendiéndole el dichoso papel.

-Gracias...- la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Edward, por una vez, era afable -calabacita.

La expresión de Bella se congeló, a la vez que este explotaba en carcajadas y se giraba para salir por la puerta. Los ojos marrones de la joven se achicaron, lanzando dagas de furia contra la espalda ancha y musculosa.

-Divo insoportable- masculló entre dientes.

-¡Te he oído!- chilló desde el pasillo Edward; riéndose despreocupadamente.

Un resoplido salió de los labios de Bella... iba a ser una gira muy larga, demasiado larga.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **Flohrchuuz...**

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	5. Haciendo el equipaje

**Hoola mis chicas guapas!**

**Espero estéis todas bien; después de unos problemillas de conexión ayer por la noche, por fin os puedo dejar el capi; me alegra mucho que os estéis divirtiendo con los tira y afloja del divo y la calabacita jajajajaja...**

**Bien; vamos a terminar de conocer a los personajes que van a aparecer por el fic, y recordad que al próximo nos vamos de gira :)**

**Espero que os guste... nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

* * *

**Canción: I believe de Bon Jovi**

**www. youtube /watch?v=xnyZO-KQbmw**

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Haciendo el equipaje_

-¿Confirmado el 28 de agosto?- preguntó Alice a Bella, de pie frente a una especie de pizarra, donde la morena había pasado dos horas escribiendo una especie de esquema, con todas y cada una de las fechas y lugares de la gira. Por fin, después de dos largas semanas, habían conseguido confirmar las últimas fechas todavía en el aire.

-28 de agosto, en el Air Canada Center de Toronto- le confirmó Bella, mirando su portátil y clicando dos veces -31 se agosto y 1 de septiembre en Ottawa, Scotiabank Place- le siguió contando, a la vez que Alice lo anotaba en el inmenso pizarrón.

El trabajo de verdad había comenzado; el grupo estaba sumido en un sinfín de entrevistas, reportajes de televisión. La presentación del nuevo álbum había sido hace apenas una semana, en un multitudinaria rueda de prensa celebrada en uno de los inmensos salones de la discográfica. Junto a eso, el grupo seguía inmerso en la grabación del recopilatorio que, junto con seis temas nuevos, vería la luz al principio de la primavera del próximo año, todavía en plena gira.

Arrancaban el 3 de agosto, nada más y nada menos que en Cape Town, Sudáfrica. Desde allí a Johannesburgo, siguiendo el continente autraliano; después volvían a Estados Unidos, para actuar allí en algunas ciudades, y luego veían las canadiendes; Japón, Thailandia, China, América del Sur... casi la totalidad de Europa, después regreso de nuevo a Estados Unidos y a recorrer cada ciudad del país. Era la gira más larga que el grupo realizaba desde su segundo álbum de estudio.

La fecha del último concierto estaba fijada para el 15 de octubre del siguiente año. Podía parecer una locura, tanto tiempo de un lado para otro. Pero por ejemplo, excepto la primera semana diciembre, el resto del mes paraban hasta que pasaran las celebraciones navideñas; Acción de Gracias también se traducían en diez días de vacaciones... y tal y como le había explicado Alice, parones para regresar a casa cada dos o tres semanas, y descansar mínino una o dos semanas. En marzo, debido al lanzamiento del recopilatorio, tampoco había conciertos programados.

Bella estaba más que excitada por esa vuelta al mundo en toda regla; ¿cuántas veces una persona de su nivel adquisitivo podía acceder a un viaje así?; por otro lado, le causaba pena estar tan lejos de sus padres... pero necesitaba cambiar de aires.

Pero cada día descubría un poco más acerca de lo que significaba que un grupo saliera de gira; en cada ciudad que pisarían, entrevistas tanto para los medios escritos como para televisión y posados para la prensa; Bella llevaba dos días llamando a la inacabable lista de hoteles que Alice le había proporcionado, y además estaban los pases VIP para los conciertos, que ya se estaban solicitando en muchas ciudades del mundo.

-Alice... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- llevaba días con esa cuestión rondando por su cabeza, y era demasiado curiosa como para callarse.

-Claro- sonrió la morena, apoyándose en su mesa -sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras- la animó.

-¿Quién paga todo esto?- interrogó, con un gracioso gesto de las manos -los hoteles, el jet privado que la discrográfica pone a vuestra disposición, trasladar el escenario de un lado a otro, el equipo...- la risa musical de Alice inundó la sala; justo en ese momento entraba Jasper con Kyo y Hachiko de la mano.

-¡Bellaaaaaa!- el pequeño se soltó del agarre de su padre para correr hacia ella; con una sonrisa, esta lo tomó en brazos, sentándolo en su regazo para seguir escuchando.

-La discográfica asume la mayoría de los gastos- le contó -junto con parte de lo recadudado en taquilla- Bella hizo cuentas metales, y las cuentas cuadraban; en Nueva York, por ejemplo, había tres conciertos en el Madison Square Garden, y las entradas estaban prácticamentes vendidas en su totalidad para los tres días. Eso se traducían en casi trescientos mil dólares, dado el precio y el aforo.

-Es una pasada- murmuró ella, alucinada; en ese escaso mes que llevaba con la banda, nunca había visto tantos ceros en una cuenta bancaria; llevaba también un control de los beneficios que iban para cada miembro del grupo, por todo el tema de merchandising, contratos y derechos de autor... estos chicos eran una mina.

-Aro sabe cuidar de su grupo estrella- bromeó Jasper de forma socarrona, ganándose un codazo por parte de Alice. La pequeña Hachiko se había soltado de su mano y se había acomodado en la silla de su madre, jugando con el móvil de Alice.

-También nosotros corremos con gastos, por supuesto- retomó la explicación Alice -nosotros pagamos nuestros alojamientos y las tasas de viaje, y la discográfica se ocupa de los del equipo técnico y seguridad.

-Y el tuyo también lo paga la discográfica- añadió Jasper, con una pequeña sonrisa -confío en que tendrás el pasaporte con vigencia.

-Eso está hecho- exclamó Bella; se había ocupado hace unos días. Todo estaba en regla.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- ahora la curiosa era Alice.

-Simple cuirosidad- se encogió de hombros -siempre se puede aprender cosas nuevas, nunca pensé que terminaría acompañando a un grupo de rock de gira- Jasper y Alice rieron. Kyo seguía cómodamente sentado en su regazo, jugando con sus dedos.

-Creo que mi hijo tiene un enamoramiento platónico hacia ti- señaló Jasper divertido, y dejando a un lado el tema económico.

-Soy irresistible, ¿verdad colega?- siguió la broma Bella, dejando un pequeño beso en la cabeza del pequeño; Kyo sonrió, mostrando los dos dientes que le faltaban.

-Tengo ayudante, amiga, canguro...- enumeró Alice, divertida; estaba encantada con la castaña, era eficiente y trabajadora, además de simpática y amable.

Ella y Jasper, junto con Jake, se habían reunido hacía dos días con Aro para firmar unos documentos, y claro está, este les había preguntado acerca de Bella. El grupo estaba encantado con ella, y se había adaptado muy bien... sin contar a Edward; pero aparte de unos cuantos piques, que hacían las delicias del resto, la cosa no había pasado a mayores.

-¿Habéis terminado?- preguntó Bella ahora a Jasper; hoy solo habían acudido al estudio Jake y Edward; por lo que le contó Alice, reunión de compositores. El recopilatorio incluía seis temas inéditos, y en eso debían estar.

-Más o menos- les explicó.

-¿Cuándo podremos escuchar algo?- inquiró su esposa, ansiosa.

-Pronto- sonrió Jasper; en ese momento sonó el teléfono; Bella se apresuró a contestar, escuchando unos minutos.

-Es Lupe- informó al matrimonio -quiere saber cuando le mandaremos el contrato firmado de la entrevista de Nueva York- dentro de tres días viajaban para que el grupo fuera entrevistado en un conocido programa de la televisión norteamericana. Alice le hizo un gesto, para que le pasara el teléfono.

-Son casi las ocho de la noche- suspiró Jasper -¿por qué no lo dejáis por hoy?

-¿Es tan tarde?- Bella miró su móvil, sorprendida; la tarde había pasado muy rápido.

-Quédate a cenar- habló ahora Alice, tapando el auricular del teléfono.

-Os lo agradezco, pero después se me hace muy tarde- desechó el ofrecimiento.

-Te puedo acercar yo, o Jake o Edward- la joven rodó los ojos a la mención del último nombre, gesto del que Jasper se percató, pero decidió callar.

-El autobús urbano funciona hasta medianoche- dijo ella, dejando a Kyo en el suelo y poniéndose de pie.

-Es muy peligroso a esas horas- contratacó Jasper.

-No será para tanto.

-Quédate, Bella- sintió que tiraban de sus pantalones; Hachiko y Kyo la miraron con carita de pena; rodando los ojos, volvió la vista a sus padres.

-Vuestros pequeños son unos chantajistas- rió encantada -en verdad, no tengo mucha hambre- se volvió a disculpar.

-Come algo rápido, después yo te llevo a casa- insistió Jasper de nuevo.

-Está bien- suspiró derrotada.

-Estupendo, tenemos de menú hamburguesas al estilo Jasper- exclamó el susodicho, frotándose las manos.

-¿Hoy no toca sushi o sopa de aletas de tiburón?- preguntó Bella, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de Alice. Jasper se carcajeó divertido. Menos mal que a los pequeños les alimentaban con comida propia para niños de su edad.

-Hoy cocino yo- habló de nuevo el rubio -vamos yendo, chicos- sus hijos tomaron sus manos -¿podéis avisar a Jake y Edward?- les pidió.

-Claro- se ofreció Bella; apagando su portátil.

El estudio era un cubículo inmenso, ubicado en frente del despacho. Las paredes de cristal estaban hechas con un fuerte aislante, de modo que estaba completamente insonorizado. Estaba rodeado de instrumentos, amplificadores y cables. La enorme batería de Emmett estaba en el lateral derecho, justo al lado de los teclados electrónicos y el inmenso piano de cola negro de Jasper Soportes con las guitarras y bajos de Jake y Sam alineados en la pared; por lo que le había contado el propio Jake, entre las que tenía en su casa y en el estudio, debía tener unas cincuenta guitarras, algunas incluso eran aunténticas piezas de museo.

No entró, y prefirió quedarse apoyada en la mesa de mezclas, que estaba separada de la sala de grabación por otra pared de vidrio. Jake y Edward estaban sentados, cada uno con una guitarra acústica, y por el movimiento de sus labios estaban cantando. Con disimulo, Bella apretó el botón que permitía escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado. La voz de Edward, suave y casi susurrante, cantaba una canción preciosa, que nunca había escuchado; Jake hacía los coros... y por unos momentos se quedó embobada, escuchándolos... hasta que Jake paró.

-¿Por qué no la cantas con un tono más alto?- le aconsejó a Edward, que fruncía el ceño y garabateaba en un papel.

-Si la canto más bajo, cuando le metamos los arreglos del bajo, sonaría raro- contestó. Bella escuchaba el intercambio de opiniones; nunca habría imaginado el proceso que llevaba componer una canción, desde el momento en que la escribían hasta que la grababan.

Decidió no seguir espiando, y apagando el botón de audio pegó unos golpecitos en el cristal. Ambos levantaron la vista, y Jake le hizo una seña para que entrara.

-Espero no interrumpir- se disculpó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Pasa, pasa- le instó Jake, dejando la guitarra en el suelo -ya casi hemos acabado.

-Jasper está haciendo la cena- les advirtió -ha dicho que venga a buscaros.

-Sí, es hora de dejarlo por hoy- admitió el moreno, poniéndose de pie -¿vamos, Edward?- le instó. Bella esperó mientras colocaba la guitarra cuidadosamente en su sitio. Este desapareció un momento en el cuarto de al lado; optó por permanecer callada, ignorando a Edward, que por fin habló.

-Ahora voy- contestó de manera escueta, cogiendo el papel de nuevo, donde no hacía más que garabatear una y otra vez. Decidió dejarle solo, pero cuando estaba justo en el marco de la puerta, esa voz se dirigió a ella -¿también te quedas a cenar?- le interrogó, de manera... ¿cordial?

-Jasper ha insistido- se encogió de hombros - ¿eso que he escuhado antes es una de las nuevas canciones?- interrogó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk... ¿espiando, calabacita?- inquirió, con una sonrisa maliciosa; el semblante de Bella cambió de inmediato... ya estábamos otra vez.

-No me llames así- siseó entre dientes, dándose la vuelta y queriendo salir del estudio... pero de repente, una mano en su brazo la detuvo. Un extraño hormigueo recorrió su piel, e inmediatmente se soltó.

-No te enfades- le dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿no vas a explicarme por qué tu padre te llama así?

-¿Y exponerme a tus burlas?- rebatió, alzando una ceja.

-A mi me gusta el apodo- contestó, mirando directamente a los ojos marrones de la chica.

-No es a ti a quien le tiene que gustar- contraatacó -así que no se te ocurra llamarse así- le advirtió.

-No aguantas una broma- murmuró Edward, rodando los ojos.

-De ti ninguna, Cullen- replicó, cruzándose de brazos; justo en ese momento Jake salía del cuarto de los instrumentos; al percatarse del ambiente, los miró de hito en hito.

-¿Ya estáis otra vez?- les dijo, como si estuviera regañando a dos niños pequeños. Bella decidió morderse la lengua.

-No estábamos dicutiendo... ¿verdad ca... Bella?- la inocente sonrisa del cantante sacó de quicio a la joven.

-Mejor me callo- musitó

-Mejor- fue la respuesta de Edward, ganándose una mueca de Bella -yo no me quedo a cenar; he quedado con Gianna- les informó -despedidme de Alice y Jasper- sin más ceremonias tomó sus llaves y el móvil, para después salir por la puerta trasera del estudio.

Bella y Jake se quedaron mirando como arrancaba su flamante BMW y salía por la cancela principal.

-Que se lo pase bien- replicó la joven castaña entre dientes, ante la risilla de Jake.

-Vamos a cenar, anda- la rodeó los hormbros con los brazos -luego te llevaré a casa; tengo un casco de sobra.

-No corras mucho, o mi hamburguesa estilo texano no aguantará mucho en mi estómago- le advirtió.

-¿Tenemos hamburguesas?- interrogó incrédulo Jake -gracias a dios- suspiró de manera cómica, provocando la sonrisa de esta mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nueva York... Bella nunca había viajado allí, y estaba fascinada, mirando de un lado a otro. Times Square, Central Park... todo lo que había visto miles de veces en la televisón y fotografías ahora estaba frente a sus ojos. Habían llegado con tiempo suficiente, y junto con Alice había salido a dar una vuelta por los lugares más emblemáticos.

Recorrieron los escaparates de la Quinta Avenida, comieron un perrito caliente mientras paseaban por el legendario espacio verde de la ciudad y realizaron una rápida visita al Moma. Su amiga solo compró un regalo parar sus hijos, aludiendo que tenían mucho tiempo durante gira para hacer compras más interesantes. Habían dejado a los chicos en el hotel, y ahora se dirigían a los estudios de la NBC, ubicados en el legendario edificio Rockefeller Center. El grupo era el invitado estrella a un famoso Late Nigth Show, incluso tocarían en directo uno de los temas del nuevo disco.

Cuando llegaron al plató, el caos absoluto reinaba allí. Los chicos ya estaban comodamente instalados en un camerino, charlando de manera despreocupada con el presentador del programa.

-Alice, querida; cuanto tiempo- la saludó con un pequeño abrazo.

-Cierto- repuso esta, con una pequeña sonrisa -enhorabuena, el programa sigue viento en popa- le felicitó.

-Se hace lo que se puede- contestó jovial -Jasper ya me ha contado que los pequeños están muy bien.

-Creciendo y llevando de cabeza a sus padres- Bella sonrió, ya que estaba siendo testigo de la conversación.

-¿Y quién esta simpática jovencita?- se volvió hacia la castaña.

-Ella es Bella, mi nueva colaboradora- la presentó Alice.

-Es un placer- contestó esta, estrechando su mano -mi padre es un gran seguidor del programa.

-Transmítele las gracias de mi parte, y mi saludo- contestó el showman de vuelta.

Habló con ellas unos minutos más, hasta que se tuvo que ir, advertido por uno de sus ayudantes, ya que el programa comenzaba en una hora escasa. Alice y Bella se sentaron con los chicos. Todos estaban bastantes relajados, sin duda estaban más que acostumbrados a estas cosas. Iban vestidos de manera informal, con vaqueros y camisetas.

-¿Y bien, os ha dicho qué es lo que os va a preguntar?- les interrogó la morena.

-Modo publicista de Alice on- se burló con cariño Sam.

-Alice, cálmate- la instó Emmett -las preguntas de rutina; el disco, la gira...- se encogió de hombros; justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono -es Rosie- les dijo a todos, antes de salir.

-¡Dale un beso de nuestra parte!- le gritó Bella.

-¿Preguntas personales?- Alice seguía a lo suyo -espero que no te pregunte por el incidente del Viper Room de hace cuatro días- siseó enfadada.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se volvieron hacia Edward, el cual se revolvió incómodo en su asiento. El Viper Room era una conocida distoceca de Los Ángeles, y la puerta principal estaba tomada las veinticuatro horas del día por los paparazzis... y eso era lo que le había pasado a Edward.

-No se puede discutir con la novia en lugares públicos, Eddie- le palmeó el hombro Jake, conteniendo una carcajada.

-Y más borracho como una cuba- ahora la que habló fue Bella; pero como siempre, las palabras salían de su boca en voz alta.

-No iba tan borracho- se defendió Edward, serio y taladrándola con la mirada.

-Pues eso no es lo que dicen varios de los testigos- fue la respuesta de Alice -sabes que poco me importa lo que te traigas con Gianna... pero a Aro no le gustan un pelo estas cosas.

-Ya lo sé- se frotó los ojos, cansado -pero a veces me pone de los nervios- refunfuñó.

Por suerte para Edward, la cosa quedó ahí. Alice siguió repasando con los chicos las posibles preguntas, así como recordándoles las fechas más significativas de los conciertos; Bella se disculpó unos minutos, alegando que volvería enseguida. Después de comprarse un café de la máquina del pasillo, se asomó a una de las inmesas terrazas. Los estudios estaban en los pisos superiores del edificio, y las vistas desde ahí eran preciosas.

El sol de finales de julio hacia que el calor fuera insoportable. Incluso la camiseta que llevaba, sin mangas, sobraba. Su melena estaba recogida en un alborotado moño, que dejaba entrever algunas líneas de su tatuaje.

-¿Calor, calabacita?- pegó un brinco al escuchar detrás suyo la voz de Edward, que apoyado con parsimonia en la pared, fumaba tranquilamente.

-Demasiado- contestó simplemente, mirándole de reojo; la camiseta negra que llevaba revelaba parte del tatuaje que cubría su brazo, la cola de la serpiente se enroscaba en su codo, bajando hasta la muñeca. Alrededor del animal, varios patrones enrevesados de sombras de tinta negra, formando una especie de dibujo tribal. El color de la serpiente era un rojo fuego brillante -¿no deberías estar ya en maquillaje?- le preguntó.

-¿Preocupada por si me retraso?- inquirió, con una sonrisa inocente.

-Me preocupo por hacer mi trabajo, y eso pasa porque concedas la entrevista por la cual me pasé dos semanas negociando- le aclaró, sosteniendo su vaso de plástico.

-Cosa que haces muy bien- sus palabras la sorpredieron -¿crees que no leo los contratos cuándo los firmo?- le interrogó, de manera divertida.

-Me sorprende que sepas leer, Cullen- fue la respuesta, que no hizo otra cosa que sacarle una sonora carcajada -pensaba que nada te sacaba de los diarios deportivos y de las partituras.

-No te olvides de los cuentos de Dora La Exploradora- le recordó, guiñándole un ojo -se los leo a Amy muchas veces... aunque ya sepa leer.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas- rió divertida -para ser sincera, no te veo viendo dibujos animados.

-Tengo muchos secretos... ¿no quieres descubrirlos?- alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva -muchas mujeres pagarían por eso- Bella le escuchaba atónita... ¿podía tener este tío un ego más alto que las nubes?

-Lamento decirte que yo, no- contestó -para eso está tu novia- contestó la castaña, con sarcamo -así que pídele a ella que los descubra... o a las dos muñequitas con las que te fuiste después del concierto de Los Ángeles- le contestó, antes de volverse y dejarle en la terraza, como siempre con la palabra en la boca.

Por fin, después de varias idas y venidas, la entrevista dio comienzo. La conversación fluía de manera relajada, y en muchos momentos muy divertida. Todos participaban de manera activa, respondiendo y comentando las preguntas del presentador. Al fin la entrevista finalizó, dando paso a la actuación en directo para después de la publicidad. En un tiempo récord montaron la batería y los teclados.

-Es increíble- susurraba Bella, ante una divertida Alice.

-La magia de la tele- replicó la morena, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No imaginaba que detrás de las cámaras había tanta gente- seguía observando en voz alta. En aquel lugar había más gente que en la guerra; entre los cámaras, realizadores, los que se encargaban del público...

Al fin, la actuación fue anunciada; Bella vio como los chicos tomaban posiciones, y se sorprendió al ver como Edward se colgaba una guitarra eléctrica al cuello, ya que normalmente no solía tocarla en directo. Después de que el presentador del programa pranunciara la canción, las notas del primer single del nuevo disco empezaron a sonar.

Era una canción movida, y el público allí reunido se puso en pie para corear la grupo. A Bella le recordaba a las primeras canciones del grupo, con un buen ritmo y energía. Por lo que le habían contado, estaba íntegramente escrita por Jake.

_"Yo creo, yo creo_

_con cada aliento que respiro_

_que tú y yo podemos convertir_

_un susurro en un grito..."_

Los cinco disfrutaban con la canción y se entregaban al público allí congregado; el presentador ahora estaba al lado de Alice, y ambos comentaban la canción.

La actucación finalizó, y el conductor del programa dio por finalizada la entrevista, recordando el inicio de la gira. Cuando la banda se despidió del público entre aplausos y el programa dio paso al siguiente invitado, de nuevo se reunieron en el camerino.

-Genial, chicos- les felicitó Alice.

-No ha estado mal- le dio la razón Jake -¿qué te ha parecido?- preguntó a Bella.

-Ha estado muy bien- les dijo -al menos no ha habido preguntas incómodas- miró a Edward con una sonrisita inocente, haciendo que este suspirara con paciencia.

-¿Os hace una cena en Angelo & Maxie´s?- ofreció Emmett.

-¿Dónde está eso?- interrogó Bella.

-En Park Avenue- le explicó Jake -hacen el mejor filete de la ciudad, y el pescado está exquisito.

-Hace mucho que no visitamos a Max- aprobó Sam.

-Max es el dueño y chef- le volvió a sacar de dudas Jake -es un buen amigo nuestro; siempre que venimos a Nueva York vamos a hacerle una visita- el estómago de Bella se revolvía inquieto... sí, podría comer.

-Me parece un buen plan- aprobó la castaña.

-Espero que tengas hambre, hoy no has comido mucho- le advirtió.

-Le sobran reservas- rodó los ojos el cantante, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de la aludida.

-Al menos estoy más saludable que las anoréxicas de tus amiguitas- le respondió sin amilanarse un ápice.

-Edward, no tiene gracia- le regañó Alice.

-No aguantas una broma- siguió protestando Edward.

-Una broma de muy mal gusto- ahora el que habló fue Emmett -cada uno somos como somos.

Bella asistía al intercambio de pareceres; sabía que este útlimo mes se había descontrolado un poco, pero los pantalones le seguían quedando bien; y aunque le hubiera contestado, en el fondo, el comentario le había dolido un poco.

-De acuerdo, me he pasado- admitió -perdona- susurró en voz baja, pero Bella lo oyó.

-¿Te estás disculpando?- le preguntó -wow... debes de tener fiebre- soltó tan tranquila -pues si, me muero de hambre; así que yo me apunto- de dirigió al resto, que coreó su decisión.

-Esa es mi chica- exclamó satisfecho Jake, tomándole de los hombros, ante la mirada complacida del resto... menos de uno.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del viaje a Nueva York y regresar a Los Ángeles, la actividad era frenética. Bella y Alice cerraron los asuntos que tenían pendientes, y llegó la hora de ir preparando las maletas. Pasado mañana, día 1 de agosto, partían hacia Cape Town... arracaba la gira de manera oficial.

El 30 por la noche Jake había organizado una fiesta en su casa, para los familiares. Alice le explicó que era una costumbre del grupo, y esta vez le tocaba a Jacob organizarla. La castaña se intentó excusar, aludiendo que ella no era familia, pero ni Jake y su jefa quisieron oír hablar del asunto; de modo que ante tanta insistencia allí se encontraba, parada frente a la preciosa casa de estilo español ubicada en Westlake, zona prácticamente pegada a las colinas de Hollywood. Con cuidado de no tirar el enorme pastel de queso que había hecho, se alisó con la mano derecha el vestido de tirantes azul claro de verano que llevaba puesto, de finos tirantes, y unas sandalias con un poco de plataforma, pero de altura asequible para ella.

Llamó al timbre, y fue recibida por Billy, que esbozó una sonrisa al verla. Jake venía detrás de él.

-Bienvenida- la salduó el hombre; esta se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Una casa preciosa- alabó, después de saludar a Jake y de entregarle la enorme tarta. El enorme hall daba paso a un amplio salón, decorado con una mezcla de muebles modernos y otras cosas de la cultuta nativa americana.

-Gracias- dijo Jake con una graciosa y cómica reverencia -qué guapa- alabó mientras tomaba el pastel.

-Adulador- se ríó, dejando que Billy la acompañara. Distinguió a Emily y Rose, que había regresado de su último desfile en París hacía unos días. Alice y Jasper charlaban con un matrimonio de mediana edad, que le fue presentado como los padres de Jasper. Estaba charlando educadamente con ellos cuando una pareja de unos cincuenta y pocos años se acercó al grupo. Los niños se habían quedado con María esa noche.

El hombre era alto y rubio, aunque unas pequeñas canas copaban su sien; la mujer tenía el pelo color castaño claro y unos ojos verdes muy familiares. Ambos vestían de manera informal. La mujer llevaba unos vaqueros acampanados y un chaleco de punto hasta las rodillas, muy setentero. El hombre también llevaba pantalones vaqueros, junto con una camisa con un curioso estampado.

-Tú debes ser Isabella; Edward nos ha hablado de ti.

-Dudo mucho eso- rodó los ojos, lo que le hizo ganarse una extraña mirada por parte del matrimonio -Edward y yo nos nos llevamos precisamente bien- Alice y Jasper carraspearon para llamar su atención, pero Bella no captó el mensaje.

-Seguro que no será para tanto- le quitó importancia el hombre, con una cordial y simpática sonrisa.

-Es insoportable- rodó los ojos la castaña, ante la diversión del extraño matrimonio, de los señores Whitlock y de Alice y Jasper.

-Yo soy Esme, y él mi esposo Carlisle- le aclaró -somos los padres de Edward- la cara de circunstancias de la joven era un poema.

-Perd... pedonen- consiguió decir, después de un carraspeo incómodo -simplemente es que no nos llevamos muy bien- su boca sin filtro un día la pondría en serios apuros... la pobre lucía mortificada.

-Cariño, lo he parido... te aseguro que sé de lo que hablas- le quitó importancia Esme, con un movimiento de manos -no tienes nada por que disculparte.

Un poco más tranquila, y después de pasar el apuro inicial, la conversación fue muy amena y cordial. Por lo que le contaron, regentaban varias tiendas de antigüedades y de artículos de segunda mano. Dada la vestimenta de Esme, había que reconocer que le pegaba dedicarse a eso.

-Son muy simpáticos- le dijo Bella a Alice, una vez los dejaron, para saludar a Edward y Gianna, que acababan de llegar. Rose y Emily se acercaron a ellas.

-Dado que has llamado insoportable a su hijo, se lo han tomado muy bien- comentó jocoso Jasper, provocando la risa de las chicas.

-Qué vergüenza- murmuró, en modo auto reproche.

-Tranquila- la consoló Rosalie -jamás he visto enfadada a Esme.

-Cuando quieras ropa vintage, debes dirigirte a ella- la guiñó un ojo Emily -¿sabías que en su juventud fueron hippies?

-¿Hippies... hippies?- interrogó curiosa Bella -¿de esos que iban a las manifestaciones y defendían el amor libre?

-Hasta la médula- contestó Rose; en verdad, no veía a Carlisle fumando hierba y con pantalones acampanados, haciendo el símbolo de la paz y todo eso.

Jasper se reunió con los chicos, de modo que las cuatro se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá, con una copa de vino blanco, mientras que Sue, hermana de Billy y tía de Sam y Jake daba los últimos toques a la cena. Gianna no hizo amago de acercarse a ellas, permaneciendo colgada del brazo de Edward todo el rato.

-Le aterras, Rose- se carcajeó Emily -ni nos ha saludado.

-Es otra cabeza hueca, al igual que Jane- se encogió de hombros, a la vez que sonreía divertida -sé muchos de los tejenamejes que se trae para conseguir contratos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Bella, alzando una ceja -en el fondo no me sorprende...- musitó.

-Edward tiene unos cuantos cuernos encima- les siguió contando.

-Según él, no son novios- acotó Emily -además Edward tampoco se queda corto en esas cosas...- la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Emmett y Jake se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Cotilleando?- preguntó de forma general el batería, sentándose y rodeando la cintura de su novia.

-Cosas de mujeres... - le dijo esta.

-Me encantan los chismes- exclamó divertido, ante la carcajada general y la mueca de paciencia de Rose. De repente, el ruido del timbre alertó a los presentes.

-Se supone que estamos todos- dijo Alice, extrañada, mirando al anfitrión.

-Voy a ver- dijo, levantándose de un salto. Las chicas siguieron a lo suyo; Jake volvió y le murmuró algo a Edward en el oído; este frunció el ceño, pero se dirigió hacia la entrada, seguido por Gianna como un perrito faldero.

Antes de que Jake se acercara a ellos, se disculpó para ir al servicio; decidió usar el de la primera planta. Cuando bajaba las escaleras unos minutos después, oyó voces nada agradables en el recibidor. La curiosidad pudo con ella, y se asomó. Edward y su cultural ex mujer, Tanya Denali, mantenían una acalorada discusión. Al lado de la famosa actriz un hombre rubio, con el pelo largo, miraba incómodo hacia otro lado, a la vez que Gianna estaba de brazos cruzados y repiqueteaba furiosa su tacón en el suelo de madera. La pequeña Amy estama tomada de la mano de su padre, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿No sabes avisar?- le espetaba Edward -podrías haberme dejado a la niña mañana en casa.

-Me han cambiado el vuelo, salimos dos horas antes- se explicó Tanya -y esa asistenta tan incompetente que tienes no estaba en casa... ¿qué querías que hiciera?

-Es el día libre de Carmen- le aclaró Edward.

-Estas cosas se avisan; ahora cargaremos con ella toda la noche- musitó Gianna entre dientes. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, debido a lo que escuchó.

-Escuchame bien, barbie de mercadillo- Tanya dio un paso hacia ella -ni se te ocurra dirigirte a mi hija en esos términos.

-A mi no me hables así- le amenazó esta.

-Gianna... cállate- le ordenó Edward, mirándola iracundo -mi hija no es ninguna carga... no vuelvas a decir eso- Bella se fijó en los ojos de la pequeña, que callada, taladraba a la novia de su padre o lo que fuera con la mirada.

-¿Tenéis que tener esta discusión en presencia de la niña?- habló el rubio, el único que parecía un poco sensato. La castaña no pudo contenerse, y haciéndose la encontradiza avanzó unos pasos.

-¡Amy cielo!- exclamó contenta; la pequeña sonrió, soltándose de la mano de Edward y corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Bella!- exclamó feliz. La niña se abrazó a su cintura, para después cogerla de la mano. Hacía unos días, a la vuelta de Nueva York, ellas dos habían pasado muchos ratos en el estudio, ya que según Amy, Bella era a la única que entendía las explicaciones de los problemas de matemáticas, y se habían hecho muy amigas.

-¿Y tú eres...?- Tanya dejó la pregunta inconclusa, mirando a la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy Bella, la nueva asistente de Alice; empecé hace un mes- el rosto de esta se suavizó, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras estrechaban sus manos.

-Mi hija me ha hablado de ti; es un placer- repuso.

-Yo soy James, el marido de Tanya -Bella le conocía perfectamente, ya que era también un famoso actor de televisión.

-Es un placer conoceros- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa -¿quieres venir a la cocina, a ver que está cocinando Sue?- le ofreció a la niña. Amy afirmó con la cabeza, y ambas dejaron a los cuatro en el hall.

-Gianna, déjame hablar con Tanya a solas- le pidió Edward.

-Pero Edw...

-Pero nada- la cortó, mirándola con rabia -y ya hablaremos tú y yo más tarde- le advirtió; bufando como un toro encabritado, la modelo dio la media vuelta, para perderse en el salón. James también los dejó solos, saliendo a la puerta principal.

Edward suspiró frustrado,agarrando el puente de su nariz; no soportaba a su ex mujer... pero era la madre de su hija, y el espectáculo que acababan de representar no era bueno para ella.

-Más le vale a ese ligue tuyo que no se vuelva a dirigir a ella de esa manera- le volvió a amenazar.

-Y a ti presentarte sin avisar; no me importa en absoluto quedarme con Amy y lo sabes- le respondió este -pero podrías avisar del cambio de planes.

-Y ya te he explicado que no ha sido cosa mía- volvió a repetir la rubia mujer, alisando la falda corta que llevaba.

-De acuerdo- intentó apaciguarla Edward, alzando las manos; todavía no entendía como su matrimonio había durado seis años, ahora apenas podían hablar sin la presencia de sus respectivos abogados -y por lo de Gianna no te preocupes; sabes que no permito que le hagan daño a nuestra hija.

-Pues más te vale que se lo recuerdes de nuevo, y se abstenga de hacer ese tipo de comentarios delante de ella- le advirtió -¿no crees que deberías tener un poco de cuidado acerca de tus amistades?- repuso ahora, burlona.

-Lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo; te recuerdo que ya no estamos casados- espetó furioso Edward.

-A dios gracias- suspiró con un alivio cómico -la maleta de Amy está en nuestro coche; James te la dará- le dijo -sino hay cambios, estré hasta principios de octubre en Londres, rodando.

-Nosotros pasado mañana empezamos- le recordó Edward -Amy te llamará todos los días- le dijo.

-Voy a despedirme de ella- sin añadir una palabra más, Tanya salió salió rumbo a la cocina.

Una vez que Edward salió y cambió de coche la maleta de su hija, se despidió de James con un educado apretón de manos y fue al encuentro de ambas. Las encontró en el hall, y Amy abrazaba a su madre, que le susurraba cariñosas palabras de despedida, a la vez que le decía que se portara bien durante el viaje.

Bella estaba apartada unos pasos, mirando la escena con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Edward articuló un gracias con los labios; trataban, por el bien de la niña, no discutir delante de ella, pero a veces perdían los estribos; y admitía que Bella había hecho bien.

La castaña asintió en silencio al agradecimiento; puede que se hubiera metido en donde no la llamaban, pero no pudo soportar la tristeza de la niña.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	6. Empieza el espectáculo

**Hola mis chicas guapas!**

**Lamento el retraso, pero me ha sido imposible subir el capi antes... semana complicada; ya podéis perdonar. **

**Bien, al lío. Vamos a ver como va ese arranque de gira; os advierto que no penséis que las cosas entre estos dos serán fáciles jejejejeje... **

**Capítulo dedicado a mi querida Ana Milhoja, que ayer fue su cumple. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis; nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción: Living on a prayer de Bon Jovi**

**www. / watch?v=oCCQ-xqZmjo**

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Empieza el espectáculo_

El viaje hasta Ciudad del Cabo, la ciudad elegida para que empezara la gira, transcurrió sin ningún percance relevante. El avión privado que llevaría al grupo a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo dejó a Bella sin aliento. Era como ir en primera clase, pero sin tener la incomodidad de cientos pares de curiosos ojos puestos en el grupo. Cuando el equipo técnico y de seguridad y la banda se reunireron en LAX, el aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles, Bella en un principio pensó que iría en un vuelo regular, como viajaban Bill, Seth y el resto del equipo.

Pero Alice no se lo permitió, de modo que se vio en el interior del jet, sentada en un confortable y amplio asiento de cuero beige. Debido al cambio de horario, ya que había diez horas de diferencia, y contando la distancia de vuelo, salieron de Los Ángeles a las diez de la noche y llegaron también de noche, así que una vez que se registraron en el hotel, perteneciente a la lujosa cadena One and Only, Bella y Alice, acostaron a los niños; María, el ama de llaves de Jasper y Alice, viajaría con ellos hasta que los niños tuvieran que regresar. Amy dormía con Akane, Hachiko y Kyo en una espaciosa habitación, al lado de la de Alice y Jasper y justo enfrente de la de Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, María se quedó con los niños en la piscina del hotel, debidamente custodiados por dos guardaespaldas, mientras que Alice y Bella se levantaron temprano y cafés en mano, repasaron la intensa mañana que tenía la banda por delante.

Para empezar, a las nueve de la mañana daba comienzo una ronda de entrevistas para distitnos medios escritos, en el salón de una inmensa suite que les había proporcionado el hotel para ese fin. En total, Bella contabilizó dieciseis pequeñas entrevistas, de máximo quince minutos de duración. La joven, Ipad en mano, iba de un lado para otro, confirmando los nombres y entregando los pases acreditativos, ya que muchos de ellos cubrirían el concierto, que era esa misma noche.

Tres horas más tarde, y después de despedir al último periodista de esa interminable ronda de entrevistas, los chicos se tomaron un descanso, antes de la rueda de prensa televisada, que se celebraría en una hora en uno de los salones del hotel; después tenían horas libres hasta que a media tarde se dirigieran al estadio Green Point, lugar donde se celebraba el concierto.

-Por fin- alzó los brazos Emmett y estirándose, todavía sentado en el sofá.

-Deberíamos citarlos a todos a la vez; total, en la mayoría de los casos hacen las mismas preguntas- se encogió de hombros Sam, mientras se levantaba y sacaba su teléfono móvil. Bella tomó asiento, dejándose caer al lado de Jake.

-¿Qué tal todo?- le preguntó este, mientras Alice llamaba al servivio de habitaciones y ordenaba un pequeño almuerzo.

-Me duele la cabeza- murmuró Bella, masajeándose las sienes -apenas he dormido, por el cambio de horario.

-¿Te has tomado la pastilla?- le preguntó Jake, cruzándose de brazos. Este, después de la conversación con Bella en su casa, había investigado por su cuenta, y sabía que las frecuentes jaquecas podía ser debido a su hipotiroidismo.

-¿Ahora eres su médico?- se cruzó de brazos Edward, antes de que esta pudiera responder; desde que Bella le echó un clable con Amy la noche de la fiesta, parecía que las cosas entre ellos se habían tranquilizado.

-Solo me preocupo- se encogió de hombros Jake.

-Basta, los dos- exclamó Bella, quitándose las gafas y frotando sus ojos.

-A la orden, mi sargento- la picó Edward, lo que hizo que esta le mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-Primero, no soy una sargento- le aclaró, mirándole con unca ceja alzada -y sí, papá- se volvió ahora a Jake, me he tomado la pastilla- rodó los ojos, ante la risa de Emmett y Jasper.

Por suerte, el servivio de habitaciones llegó, y unos minutos después aparecieron los niños. Amy corrió hasta los brazos de su padre, pegando un salto y sentándose en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué tal en la piscina?- le preguntó Edward a su hija.

-Bien; pero Kyo no hacía más que quitarnos la pelota- refunfuñó.

-Y de salpicarnos agua- protestó Akane, sentada al lado de Jake. Hachiko, como siempre, estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Ya estás haciendo rabiar a las chicas?- le preguntó Emmett de forma graciosa al pequeño, que revoloteaba al lado de su madre -empiezas pronto- se rió, al ver la sonrisa maliciosa en cara del niño.

-¿Qué queréis comer, chicos?- preguntó Jasper a sus hijos, intentando que les hiciera caso, y Edward hacía lo mismo con Amy.

-Hamburguesas- propuso Akane.

-Pasta- pidió Amy -con salsa de tomate.

-Yo no tengo hambre- se cruzó de brazos Kyo, que era el que peor comía de todos.

-Pues hay que comer, así que tú verás- le medio reprendió su padre.

-Yo voto como Akane, hamburguesas- propuso Jake, uniéndose al debate como si fuera uno de los niños.

Por suerte, para la rueda de prensa todavía quedaban dos horas; finalmente los niños almorzaron, y los adultos también. María se los llevó cuando terminaron de comer, y pudieron discutir algunas de la preguntas que podrían surgir durante la conferencia.

-¿Vais a hablar de los seis temas inéditos que van a aparecer en el recopilatorio?- preguntó Alice, de manera general.

-Podríamos dar un pequeño adelanto- propuso Jake.

-Todavía es demasiado pronto- protestó Edward.

-Pero sería bueno dar a conocer ese pequeño detalle- meditó en voz alta Emmett -la gente se espera solo los temas remasterizados, no los nuevos.

-Creo que debemos esperar- volvió a insistir Edward.

-Tú eres el encargado de escribir estos seis temas- suspiró Jake, cruzándose de brazos -y a excepción del que ensayamos antes de venir, todavía no sabemos nada de los otros cinco- Bella agachó la cabeza, mirando a la pantalla de su Ipad, oliéndose que el tema era delicado.

-¿Falto de inspiración, Eddie?- se burló ahora Sam.

-Cierra la boca- siseó el cobrizo entre dientes.

-Edward, no te enfades- intentó tranquilizarle Alice.

-Está bien- rodó los ojos Emmett -dejaremos el tema fuera.

-¿Y si preguntan algo?- inquirió Bella, curiosa.

-Diremos que no podemos dar más detalles, de momento- se encogió Sam de hombros.

-¿Y si insisten?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿No lo has entendido?- respondió Edward a modo de pregunta, de manera brusca.

-Perdone, excelencia- se burló Bella -solo preguntaba.

-Pues deja de preguntar- siseó en voz baja.

Bella rodó los ojos, y murmurando una disculpa, decidió salir del pequeño salón de la suite. Si no lo hacía terminaría entrando al trapo, y con el dolor de cabeza que tenía lo que menos le apetecía era discutir, y no estaba de humor para soportarle.

Edward la vio salir en silencio, sin inmutarse... hasta que la voz de Emmett le despertó de su letargo.

-¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-No nos llevamos tan mal- fue la respuesta.

-¿No?- alzó una ceja Jake -pues podrías ser un poco más amable.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de que no hayas podido componer- habló ahora Jasper, que conocía demasiado a Edward para saber que estaba completamente bloqueado en la composición de los temas.

-Eso es cierto- le dio la razón su mujer -ella no se merecía esa respuesta.

-¡Ya lo sé!- fue la contestación de Edward, elevando un poco el tono de voz, de lo que inmediatamente se arrepintió -perdona Alice- se disculpó.

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte- le dijo ella.

-Lo haré- murmuró en voz baja -y ahora, ¿podemos seguir con lo de la entrevista?- les rogó al resto.

Media hora después, la reunión terminaba y Edward se disculpó, advirtiéndoles al resto que estaría en su habitación hasta la hora de la entrevista. Salió en completo silencio del salón de la suite, dejando al resto con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué coño le pasa últimamente?- saltó Emmett en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

-Yo le veo igual que siempre- se encogió de hombros Jake.

-No, es cierto... está raro- meditó Jasper en voz alta -sabéis... sino fuera porque Bella y él no se pueden ni ver...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿Qué?- le instó su mujer.

-Nah- dijo un gesto con la mano Jake -Bella no es su tipo en absoluto.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Alice.

-Pues yo creo que le gusta, y que le pone eso de que ella le conteste y entre al trapo- Jake se volvió a su primo, mirándole sin entender -¿qué?; no me puedo creer que no os hayáis dado cuenta- rodó los ojos Sam, antes de encerderse un cigarro.

-Gracias por su opinión, doctor Amor- aplaudió cómicamente Emmett, sacando las risas al resto -ella no es su tipo en absoluto; a Eddie le van...

-¿Las mujeres con una talla de ropa equivalente a las de las adolescentes?- rodó los ojos Alice -todos sois iguales- suspiró enfadada -y más nos vale que dejemos de cotillear acerca del tema- se levantó -voy con los niños un poco.

-Te acompaño- ella y Jasper se despidieron del resto, que enseguida cambió de tema, centrándose en la entrevista y en el concierto de esa noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de que la entrevista finalizara, y de que todos descansaran, llegó la hora de dirigirse al estadio Green Point. Los chicos se adelantaron, y Bella y Alice se reunieron allí con ellos, después de resolver un imprevisto de papeleo.

El equipo técnico, capitaneado por Seth y Embry, llevaban desde primera hora de la mañana montando el escenario y los sistemas de sonido, para que los chicos pudieran ensayar. Cuando Alice y Bella llegaron al estadio y lo rodearon para entrar por una de las puertas traseras, observaron desde el coche la multitud de gente que ya estaba haciendo cola.

En el escenario se encontraron con ellos; Emmett y Sam comprobaban de forma curiosa la acústica del recinto, pero al ser al aire libre no conseguían el efecto deseado. Jake y Jasper repasaban el repertorio, que sería prácticamente igual a lo largo de toda la gira.

-Hey- las saludó Jake -ya os retrasabáis.

-El tráfico era una locura- le explicó Alice, después de dar un beso a su marido.

-¿Cómo va el ensayo?- se interesó Bella, ya que el matrimonio se puso a hablar entre ellos.

-De momento, bien- le explicó Jake -¿quieres ayudarme?- le ofreció, tendiéndole la mano.

-No creo que yo pueda ayudarte mucho- le contestó esta extrañada, pero aceptó su ofreciemiento. Caminaron por detrás de la batería, hasta que se toparon con una fila de guitarras, todas cuidadosamente colocadas.

-Te presento a mis chicas- exclamó orgulloso Jake.

-Tus chicas...- murmuró, alzando una ceja -¿también las arropas antes de dormir?- le preguntó de manera graciosa, provocando que Jake riera.

-Muy divertido- aprobó este.

-¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar, si se puede saber?

-A afinarlas y probarlas en los amplificadores- le contestó.

-¿No sería mejor que te ayudara Sam?; quiero decir, él seguro que entiende más de esto.

-Nah, es muy fácil, ya lo verás- hizo un gesto con la mano, para después agacharse y sacar de su funda una preciosa guitarra eléctrica, esmaltada en blanco y negro.

-Qué bonita- admiró Bella.

-Es una Gibson Les Paul- le explicó orgulloso. Bella lo miraba sin entender, para después tomarla y mirarla de cerca.

-Por como lo dices, suena como si fuera muy valiosa.

- Lo es; esa guitarra vale más de veinte mil dólares- la voz de Edward hizo que Bellan se girara, todavía con el instrumento en su mano.

-¿Veinte mil dólares?- casi se atraganta con su propia saliva -wow- murmuró alucinada.

-Sí, y más vale que no la dejes caer- le sugirió Edward, mirándola con una sonrisa inocente.

-Tranquilo- siseó entre dientes, aunque para sus adentros le daban ganas de estampársela en la cabeza -¿y bien?- se volvió hacia Jake, que con el ceño fruncido toquiteaba los botones del amplificador.

-Este trasto no funciona- protestó con una mueca de fastidio -voy a buscar a Seth- les dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlos solos. Bella optó por ignorar a Edward, y curiosa como la que más, se colgó la guitarra al cuello; se fijó que la cinta estaba personalizada con el nombre de Jake, y el anagrama de la banda grabados en el suave cuero negro.

Edward la observaba en silencio; la chica vestía un jersey de cuello de pico negro, con unos vaqueros desgastados y unas botas de piel negras, ya que allí ella pleno invierno. Sus ojos recorrían su melena castaña, suelta esta vez; no se había dado cuenta de que esos tirabuzones le llegaban a mitad de la espalda.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó, después de un carraspeo incómodo; Bella se giró, mirándolo sin entender -me refiero a tu dolor de cabeza.

-Un poco- se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros; Edward asintió, quedándose callado un largo minuto. La atención de la joven volvió hacia la guitarra que tenía colgada en su cuello; probó a rasgar las cuerdas; era mucho más duras que las de las guitarras acústicas, y el acorde que salió chirrió en sus oídos. Edward disimuló una sonrisa -que mal suena- afirmó ella, arrugando la nariz, gesto que hizo sonreír a Edward.

-¿Nunca has tocado?- le preguntó.

-¿Cuenta que haya practicado con el Guitar Hero?- preguntó con una sonrisa, y arrancando la carcajada de Edward.

-No tiene nada que ver, mira- el corazón de Bella se detuvo cuando lo sintió moverse y acomodarse a su espalda, con su pecho pegando a ella -cada nota tiene su posición de dedos- le iba diciendo, a la vez que los colocaba y los sostenía con los suyos.

Bella apenas podía respirar, y empezó a sentirse incómoda; el toque de Edward la había puesto nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Pero la esencia de este, una mezcla de la colonia que usaba, menta y tacaco llegó a sus nariz, y no pudo más que tomar aire de manera disimulada, le gustaba.

-¿Esta que nota es?- le preguntó, en un intento de calmar sus nervios y disimular.

-Sol sostenido- le aclaró, con la voz ligeramente ronca -y ahora, rasga suavemente las cuerdas, en el centro de la caja- hizo lo que le decía, y aunque de manera temblorosa, el acorde no sonó tan mal -¿lo ves?- la cabeza de Edward se inclinó de manera peligrosa, admirando la curva suave de su cuello, y viendo los pequeños trazos del tatuaje que asomaban por su melena. Volvió a tocar un acorde, y ahora sonó mucho mejor.

-Wow- exclamó, esbozando una sonrisa; alzó su cabeza, girándola, y por poco se choca contra la cara de Edward; sentía el frío roce del pendiente en su pómulo, y su respiración golpeando su cara.

-¿A qué no es tan difícil, calabacita?- la palabra mágica fue dicha, y la burbuja se rompió; Bella se apartó de él, todavía sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

-No me llames calabacita- le regañó, achicando sus ojos marrones detrás de sus gafas.

-No te enfades- la intentó aplacar -¿no ve mas contar nunca por qué tu padre te llama así?

-¿Sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no es de buena educación?- se cruzó esta de brazos, todavía con la guitarra colgada al cuello; con disimulo, le escaneó de arriba abajo, admirando la simple camiseta blanca de manga larga que llevaba puesta, peligrosamente pegada su cuerpo.

-¿Todavía no me has perdonado eso?- le reclamó -te juro que fue sin querer- es excusó, con una mueca de inocencia.

-¿Por qué se me hace complicado creer eso?- rebatió ahora Bella.

-¿Siempre eres así de rencorosa?- se cruzó de brazos Edward. La boca de Bella se abrió en una perfecta o, mirándole patidifusa.

-Yo no soy reconrosa- le dijo, empezando a echar humo por las orejas.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Serás...

-¿Sabes que me encantan las mujeres con carácter?- le preguntó ahora Edward, acercándose a ella cual cazador acechando.

-Pues enhorabuena por eso- contestó, posando la guitarra suavemente en su funda -ahora si me disculpas- pasó a su lado, con la intención de dejarle allí, pero su torpeza hizo acto de presencia en todo su esplendor, ya que tropezó con uno de los innumerables cables que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Esperó el golpe, cerrando los ojos, pero nunca llegó a tocar el suelo. Unas fuertes manos la sostenían de la cintura, agarrándola con firmeza pero a la vez con suavidad. La respiranción se le quedó atorada en su garganta, y Edward la miraba fijamente, sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado, calabacita- susurró, mirando fijamente su boca, de manera inconsciente. La mente de Edward no podía procesar nada coherente, deleitándose como estaba de sentirla contra él. Pero Bella se revolvió en sus brazos, intentando soltarse de su agarre como si quemara.

-Deja de llamarme eso- habló entre dientes.

Este no tuvo otro remedio que soltarla, y ver como se alejaba; se quedó quieto un largo minuto, preguntándose para sus adentros que demonios había pasado, pero todavía sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Bella.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de lo ocurrido esa tarde, Bella se dedicó a esquivarle, por su propia cordura. Por suerte, los chicos estuvieron inmersos en los ensayos casi toda la tarde, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, faltaban apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos para que arrancara el concierto.

Se había pasado dos horas de un lado para otro, recibiendo a muchas personalidades y gente famosa del país, que tenían sus pases VIP para ver el concierto desde una posición privilegiada. La marea humana ya llenaba la superficie y las gradas, esperando que el show comenzara. Gritos y aplausos que rápidamente se interrumpían cuando se daban cuenta de que no era la banda, sino los técnicos, comprobando de que todo estuviera bien.

Y de nuevo el ritual que había visto en Staples Center se repitió; Emmett, con una camiseta negra sin mangas y vaqueros, ajustaba los guantes sin dedos que protegían sus manos y movía sus extremidades de arriba abajo, calentando. Sam y Jake daban los últimos retoques a las cuerdas de sus guitarras y bajos, tensando las cuerdas una y otra vez, y Jasper y Edward comentaban el repertorio.

Finalmente, las luces fueron bajando de intensidad, e imágenes del grupo inundaron las enormes pantallas de los laterales del escenario, señal de que estaban a punto de salir al escenario. Alice les deseó buena suerte, para salir y acomodarse en el lateral donde ellas seguirían el concierto.

-¿Nervioso?- interrogó Bella a Jake con una sonrisa, viendo como este movía las manos. Llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta, y vaqueros negros... y unas gafas de sol.

-Nunca te terminas de acostumbrar- le explicó.

-¿Y las gafas de sol?- inquirió curiosa -es de noche- apuntó, divertida. Por suerte, el cielo estuvo despejado todo el día, y no había amenaza de lluvia. Se había fijado que Sam también las llevaba.

-Los focos son muy molestos- le explicó -así que para no exponernos mucho, siempre las llevamos puestas un rato- Bella asintió; hacía mucho frío, pero ellos salían en manga corta; el calor de los aparatos y las luces hacían que el escenario fuera un horno.

-¿Te sabes el guión?- le preguntó, de manera divertida la joven.

-Para eso tenemos esto- se rió, quitándose un pequeño auricular que llevaba en la oreja -estamos permanentemente en contacto con Leah y el resto de los técnicos de sonido -nos indican si algo va mal.

-Ya- musitó la joven -es la hora- le recordó, ya que Jasper, Emmett y Sam ya se iban hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, ya con las luces apagadas -mucha mierda- le deseó, guiñándole un ojo.

-Podrías darme un beso de buena suerte- le dijo de manera cómica, poniendo un lastimoso puchero; Bella se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza, pero le siguió la broma, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla, de esos que muchas veces le daba a su hermano.

-No estabas obligada, pero gracias- le agradeció el joven.

Bella lo vio salir corriendo, para unirse a sus compañeros; por los gritos y aplausos que escuchó, ya debían estar asomándose, cosa que fue confirmada por la voz de Jake haciendo los coros y el sonido de su guitarra y de la batería de Emmett. Justo cuando iba a reunirse con Alice, la voz de Edward detuvo sus pasos, haciendo que girara.

-¿Y para mi no hay beso de buena suerte?- le preguntó de forma inocente, con sus manos a la espalda; los ojos de Bella se pasearon un momento por la camiseta y la chaqueta de cuero negra que llevaba puesta. Esos ojos verdes estudiaban fijamente su rostro, a la vez que varios mechones de su rebelde pelo caían por su frente de manera descuidada.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Cullen- se cruzó de brazos, conectando con su mirada verde -llama a Gianna y que mande un besito por teléfono- le dijo, para después darse la vuelta y dejarlo allí plantado.

Edward negó con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras la miraba alejarse; los acordes le indicaron que debía salir, así que salió de su ensimismamiento y tomando una profunda respiración, se dirigió hacia el escenario.

Bella se colocó al lado de Alice, que la interrogó con la mirada; Bella se disculpó, alegando que estaba en el servicio, e intentando quitar de su mente esos ojos verdes. Se concentró en el concierto, y se unió al gentío coreando la canción...

_"Tenemos que aferranos a lo que tenemos,_

_no importa si lo logramos o no;_

_nos tenemos el uno al otro_

_y eso es bastante..._

_por amor"_

Cuando Edward empezó a pasearse de un lado al otro del escenario, cantando el estribillo de la canción, tuvo que bajar la vista, sonrojada... juraría que esos ojos verdes la miraban fijamente, a la vez que cantaba.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen...

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	7. En tierras australianas

**Hola mis chicas!**

**Espero que hayáis empezado con buen pie el fin de semana ;)**

**Bueno... seguimos el viaje; como bien dice el título, vamos a ver que pasa en Sydney. Y sé que muchas queréis que haya acercamiento... pero paciencia, todo llegará.**

**Hum... creo que me parece interesante comentar este punto, que muchas me contáis en los Pm y comentarios; cuando yo os dejo el link de las canciones, podéis escuchar el capi con o sin ella, por supuesto, eso a gustos. Ahora, en el futuro llegarán capítulos en los que las letras van a tener su importancia. **

**Poco más que añadir... espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: Have a nice day de Bon Jovi **

** www. youtube watch?v =J9FIQCwCw2U**

* * *

_Capítulo 7: En tierras australianas_

Con un sonoro bostezo pugnando por salir de sus labios, Bella se quitó las gafas, frotando sus párpados de manera cansada. Llevaban tres semanas de gira, y empezaba a anhelar la sensación de estada en casa, tranquila y sin tener que andar con prisas, dependiendo de horarios y corriendo de un lado para otro para coger los vuelos a tiempo.

Después de Ciudad del Cabo, la siguiente parada fue Johannesburgo, también en Sudáfrica. El contraste del paisaje africano y sus cosmoplitas ciudades impactaron a la joven castaña, que deseó poder tener más tiempo para recorrerlas.

De Johannesburgo tomaron el avión rumbo a Camberra, capital de Australia; allí se ofrecieron dos conciertos, de modo que ella y el resto dispusieron de un poco más de tiempo para recorrer la ciudad. Melbourne fue la siguiente parada, y ahora estaban en pleno vuelo rumbo a Sydney; luego seguía la ciudad de Perth, también en el continente australiano, y finalmente Auckland y Wellington, en Nueva Zelanda, para luego volver a Estados Unidos, descansar una semana y comenzar el periplo canadiense.

Bella todavía no entendía como los niños no estaban agotados de todo ese ajetreo en el que estaban inmersos, pero ahí estaban, felices y para nada cansados. Cuando regresaran, dentro de un par de semanas, los niños ya pronto empezarían en colegio, por lo que la gira para ellos terminaba cuando regresaran de Nueva Zelanda. En el fondo le daba pena, ya que le encantaba estar con ellos, pero el colegio era algo que no podían saltarse.

-Bellaaaaa- la llamó Amy, tomando asiento a su lado; acababan de despegar rumbo a Sydney, por lo que tenían por delante dos horas de vuelo.

-Hola cielo- la saludó, quitando la vista de su portátil -¿has cenado?

-Un vaso de leche y galletas- la informó, con una sonrisa -y acabo de hablar con mamá- Bella sonreía mientras la escuchaba; era muy parlanchina y nada tímida.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó interesada.

-S, todavía está en Londres- le explicó la niña, encogiéndose de hombros -¿qué haces?- señáló al ordenador.

-Terminando de pasar unos documentos a limpio- le aclaró -¿dónde estan Akane, Hachiko y Kyo?, ¿ya se han ido a dormir?

-Sí... pero yo no tengo sueño- protestó, con una graciosa mueca -¿tienes fotos para ver?- le señaló el ordenador de nuevo.

-Creo que tengo algunas; déjame que guarde el documento- con un rápido movimiento cerró el contrato que estaba redactando, y abrió el archivo con las pocas fotos que su madre le había mandado por correo electrónico.

Amy se acercó a la pantalla, estudiando la primera que abrió; la fachada blanca de la casa de sus padres, en Forks, copó la pantalla, y justo delante, aparcado, el coche patrulla de su padre.

-¿Esa es tu casa?- le preguntó la niña, mirándola.

-La casa de mis padres, donde crecí- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y ese coche?- la voz de Emmett hizo que volviera la cabeza hacia arriba; este y Jake se habían apoyado en respaldos de los asientos, mirando con curiosidad las fotos.

-Era la patrulla de mi padre- les explicó -siempre se lo llevaba a casa.

-¿Tu padre es poli?- interrogó Emmett, con una mueca entre el respeto y el asombro. Jake reía por la cara de su amigo.

-Era el jefe de polícia de Forks- le explicó -ahora ya está jubilado- les dijo, antes de pasar a la siguiente foto.

-Eres clavada a tu padre- afirmó Jake, al ver la foto del matrimonio Swan con su hija, en el día de su graduación, y acordándose de la conversación que tuvo con ella el día que fue a su apartamento.

-Tu mamá es muy guapa- añadió Amy, mirando la foto fijamente.

-Gracias- agradeció Bella, con una risa.

-Esa toga color amarillo canario... nada, nada fashion- negó con la cabeza Emmett, haciendo que el resto riera.

-Era horrible, lo sé- admitió Bella, pasando a la siguiente foto. En ella estaba posando con Ben y Ángela, el día de su boda.

-Que vestido tan bonito- alabó la pequeña, admirando el vestido largo color ciruela que llevaba, como dama de honor que fue.

-Que guapa- alabó Jake -¿quiénes son?- aludió a sus amigos.

-Mi mejor amiga Ángela, y Ben- les presentó -él es vuestro fan número uno- les dijo.

-Pensaba que eras tú- contradijo Emmett, estudiando la foto.

-Ya sabéis lo que quiero decir- rodó los ojos, mientras que Amy estudiaba su vestido y el de novia de su amiga.

-Entonces, habrá que mandarles pases para el concierto de Seattle- afirmó Jake.

-¿No os importa?- preguntó con cautela Bella.

-Claro que no; tus padres pueden venir también- le propuso Emmett.

-Gracias- susurró Bella, con una pequeña mueca de pena, lo que hizo que Jake frunciera el ceño.

-¿Va todo bien?, ¿has hablado con ellos?

-Sí, sí- le tranquilizó, señalando a la niña con los ojos, para que dejara el tema. El guitarrista captó el gesto, susurrándole que después hablarían. Después de pasar un par de fotos más, con el bebé de Ángela en sus brazos, y otra de Ángela y ella con la edad de Amy, Bella cerró la carpeta.

-Pues esto es todo- les dijo, pero los ojos de Emmett estaban fijos en la imagen del fondo de escritorio... en la foto de ella y Riley.

-¿Quién es?- interrogó la niña, mirando a Bella -¿es tu novio?

-No, cielo- le aclaró, con una sonrisa de melancolía -es mi hermano- Emmett le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron -que suerte, yo también quiero uno- le contó, con una mueca de resignación muy graciosa.

Bella sabía que el comentario de la niña era completamente inocente, pero aun así, no pudo evitar que el familiar nudo apareciese en su garganta, y sus ojos empezaran a aguarse. Jake y Emmett, mudos testigos de la situación, notaron el cambio de ambiente, pero poco había que pudieran decir.

-¿Y cómo se llama?, ¿cuántos años tiene?- Amy seguía haciendo preguntas, al parecer, sin darse cuenta en absoluto de lo que le pasaba a Bella, hasta que una voz hizo que ambas levantaran la cabeza.

-Cariño, es hora de que acuestes- la voz de Edward sacó a Bella de su trance; este, que había escuchado toda la conversación, decidió intervenir.

-Está bien- aceptó Amy -hasta mañana- se despidió, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a todos. Emmett y Jake volvieron a sus asientos, y Edward se llevó a su hija hacia unos de los dormitorios del avión.

-¿Bella se ha enfadado conmigo, papá?- le preguntó, una vez se metieron en el cuarto y Edward la ayudaba a quitarse las deportivas.

-No, cariño; ella no se ha enfadado- se agachó frente a ella, a los pies de la cama.

-Parecía que lloraba- sonrió a su hija con ternura... los niños se daban cuenta de muchas cosas, mucho más que los adultos.

-Hija- se sentó a su lado en la cama, atrayéndola a su regazo -¿recuerdas lo que pasó con el abuelo Martin, hace dos años?- aludió al padre de su ex mujer.

-Se puso malito y murió- murmuró ella, agachando la cabeza -mamá dice que está en algún lugar, rodeado de estrellas, cuidando de todos nosotros.

-Pues el hermano de Bella también está con el abuelo Martin- le explicó. Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa.

-¿También se puso malito?- siguió preguntando.

-Sí- fue la escueta respuesta de su padre, no iba a contarle nada más.

-Por eso ella se ha puesto triste- dijo en un susurro -yo no quería eso.

-Estoy seguro de que Bella no está enfadada contigo- la consoló su padre, viendo su tristeza.

-¿Tengo que pedirle perdón?- Edward sonrió mientras su hija se metía en la cama, y él la ayudaba a arroparse.

-No creo que sea necesario- dejó un pequeño beso en su frente -ahora a dormir.

Se sentó a su lado, peinando su largo pelo con los dedos hasta que notó que su respiración se relabaja; una vez se aseguró de que estaba dormida, salió de nuevo. Alice y Jasper dormían hombro con hombro en uno de los sofás, al lado de la habitación de sus hijos y de María; Sam y Jake hacían lo mismo, en sus asientos, mientras que Emmett estaba inmerso en la película que proyectaba su portátil, con los auriculares puestos.

Los ojos de Edward rápidamente se dirigieron hacia Bella, que miraba ausente por la ventanilla del avión. Algo se removió en su interior al verla encogida en su asiento, así que sin pensárselo se acercó a su lado, para sentarse. Su ordenador seguía encendido, y estudió la foto; Bella reía a carcajadas, abrazada a un chico de unos veinte, y por lo que había escuchado, no necesitaba preguntar quien era.

-Siento si mi hija ha dicho algo incómodo- Bella giró su cabeza, secando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-No, en absoluto- se apresuró a aclarar – es solo que...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Es comprensible, era tu hermano- terminó por ella -es normal que te duela, Bella- ella simplemente asintió, volviendo su cabeza hacia la ventanilla del avión; Edward resopló, pasando su mano por su pelo y desordenándolo más, si era posible -a vec... a veces es bueno hablar- le ofreció de manera torpe.

-Gracias- susurró extrañada Bella por el ofrecimiento; desde ese encuentro en Ciudad del Cabo, que Bella no sabía ni como clasificar, este tipo la tenía desconcertada. Había días que la ignoraba completamente, y otros que en los que tenían sus particulares tiras y aflojas.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de él?- volvió a insistir.

-Edward...- Bella negó con la cabeza. El ceño del cantante se frunció, era tan cabezota.

-Te vendría bien hablar- le contestó de vuelta.

-Lo sé- admitió ella -pero...

-Terca como una mula- suspiró divertido, ganándose una mirada enfadada por parte de la joven.

-¿Para qué voy a hablar, para que te burles?- rió amargamente; las palabras salieron sin pensar de su boca, y al segundo se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. La expresión de Edward no tenía precio, y sus labios eran una línea recta.

-¿Crees que me burlaría de una cosa así?- siseó enfadado.

-Edward yo...- se intentó disculpar, pero este no la hizo caso, haciendo amago de levantarse. En un rápido gesto, agarró su brazo, instándole a que parara.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba, ese cosquilleo que sintió en Ciudad del Cabo, cuando la agarró por la cintura, evitando que tropezara. Esta chica le tenía totalmente descolocado, y no sabía como ni por que. Pero algo había en sus ojos marrones que hicieron que volviera a tomar asiento, no sin antes soltarse de su agarre.

-¿Y?- inquirió, ligeramente molesto.

-En verdad, lo siento- susurró en voz baja -no tengo un buen día, y te pido perdón- tomó aire -no merecías esa contestación.

-¿Mal día?

-Bueno- rodó los ojos, cosa que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa adornara la boca de Edward -los he tenido mejores- la conversación con su madre había terminado en una pelea, como siempre, y estaba harta.

-Sé lo que siente- admitió.

-¿Problemas con...?

-Ya no salgo con ella- le reveló, cosa que hizo que Bella lo mirara sorprendida -no tolero que nadie le hable a Amy en esos términos.

-Claro- le dio la razón ella.

-Pero no ha debido de captar el mensaje- rodó los ojos -mi teléfono va a explotar por sobrecalentamiento- Bella rió. Al menos parecía que su tristeza inicial se había ido, y Edward se sintió mejor.

-Mujeres con carácter; pensé que te encantaban- recitó burlona, acordándose de ese beso que le pidió.

-Y me encantan- afirmó -pero hablo de otro tipo de carácter- las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron un poco, cosa de la que Edward se percató -sigo sin entender ese mote de calabacita... te pegaría mejor cerecita, o tomatito- Bella arqueó ambas cejas, para después terminar entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió, seria.

-Tranquila... prefiero el original- la guiñó un ojo, antes de que Bella resoplara frustrada, excusándose para ir al baño... y calmarse un poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Para cuando tomaron tierra y llegaron al hotel, el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Sacaron a los niños completamente dormidos del avión, y en cuanto les dieron sus habitaciones, todos se despidieron, agotados y cayendo en las camas.

El concierto no sería hasta el día siguiente, al igual que la rueda de prensa, por lo que tenían un día entero libre. Alice y Jasper planearon el día, dejando a María descansar, para salir por la ciudad y recorrer algunos lugares de interés. De modo que niños y adultos, debidamente camuflados en gorras y gafas de sol, salieron a descubrir la ciudad.

Se sacaron fotos en el exterior de la icónica Ópera de Sydney; subieron al famoso puente de la ciudad, pasearon por Chinatown y el barrio de Paddintong, donde Bella y Alice realizaron algunas compras; recorrieron los Jardines Botánicos Reales antes de comer, para terminar con una divertida tarde en el parque zoólogico. Los niños estaban encantados, y aguantaron la caminata de todo el día sin problemas. Aparte de algunas fotos y autógrafos que tuvieron que firmar los chicos, no les molestaron mucho. La seguridad los había seguido, de manera discreta, durante todo el día.

En el zoo fue dónde más se divertiron; a decir verdad, niños y mayores se lo estaban pasando en grande, observando las miles de especies. Incluso Bella y Alice se sacaron una foto, cada una con un koala en brazos, imagen que imitaron los niños.

Ya en el interior del aquarium, y con los niños visiblemente cansados, poco a poco recorrieron las enormes salas; había algunas que parecía que estaban en el mismísimo fondo del mar, ya que consistían en una especide de túneles, permitiendo a los peces nadar sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Mira Bella!- chilló alborozado Kyo, como siempre subido en los brazos de la joven -¡es Nemoooo! - señaló al pez payaso, de un vivo color naranja.

-Es cierto- Bella puso cara de asombro, mirando hacia el agua.

-También está Dori, y Marlin- señalaba Amy a Akane, ambas prácticamente pegadas al cristal.

-¿Quién es Nemo?- interrogó Sam.

-Se nota que no tienes niños- replicó Alice, divertida.

-Es un peli de Disney- reía Bella, negando con la cabeza. Jasper, con su hija en brazos, casi dormida, también reía.

Continuaron con el recorrido, terminando en la sala de los tiburones. Jake se ofreció a coger al niño, para que Bella descansara un poco, pero Kyo se aferraba a su cuello y no había manera.

-No sé que le das- exclamó divertido.

-Amor platónico- suspiró Jasper, por detrás de ellos. Todos rieron, para después volver su atención a los tiburones blancos, que nadaban a sus anchas.

-¿Seduciendo a menores?- la voz de Edward se coló por los oídos de Bella -tsk, tsk, tsk... - chasqueó la lengua, mirándola divertido.

-Al menos tiene buen gusto- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

-No se lo discuto- soltó tan tranquilo, para después volverse y comentar los animales con Emmett y Sam, y dejar a Bella patidifusa.

Por suerte, nadie escuchó la pequeña charla, y eso hizo que el recorrido siguiera su curso. Finalmente, Kyo reclamó los brazos de su madre, dejando descansar un poco a Bella. Ya estaban terminando, y los coches estarían en unos minutos en la puerta, para llevarlos al hotel.

-¿Hablaste ayer con tu casa?- le preguntó Jake a Bella, acordándose de la conversación en el avión.

-No quería hablar delante de la niña -el joven asintió -todo como siempre; mi madre y yo peleamos un poco, pero eso no es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Tu padre está peor?

-Tiene días peores y días mejores- suspiró con pena -pero ahí sigue.

La conversación fue interrumpida, ya que unos chicos le pidieron un autógrafo a Jake y al resto de la banda. Se sacaron fotos con ellos, y en eso estaban cuando Amy se acercó a Bella; la niña apenas se había acercado a ella en todo el día, y le extrañó.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?- le preguntó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y agachándose a su altura.

-Sí- la pequeña titubeó -siento haberte puesto triste ayer- musitó pesarosa, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos.

-No cielo, no fue tu culpa- la intentó consolar Bella -no quiero que pienses que me enfadé contigo- se golpeó mentalmente para sus adentros... debería habérselo explicado.

-Seguro que tu hermano está con mi abuelo- la miró sin entender -en un lugar lleno de estrellas, cuidando de todos.

-Muy cierto- sonrió de manera triste -¿quién te dijo eso?

-Papá- se encogió de hombros; Edward se había acercado a ellas; sus ojos se encontraron con ese mar esmeralda, que la miraba con detenimiento. Amy tomó su mano, quedando ambos frente a una sorprendida Bella.

-Gracias- le agradeció, seria. Con un simple gesto de cabeza, señal de que la había escuchado, se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Bella anduvo al lado de Amy, que espontáneamente tomó su mano, quedando en medio de su padre y ella. El zoológico ya estaba cerrando sus puertas, y los coches que les esperaban se podían entrever a lo lejos. Pero cuando atravesaron la puerta principal del recinto, una multitud de periodistas y fotógrafos se abalanzaron sobre ellos; Bill y su equipo, que se quedaron fuera del parque zoológico, estuvierona su alrededor en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Qué os ha aparecido la ciudad?!- oyó que preguntaban, casi en voz en grito.

-¡¿Qué habéis visitado?!- Jasper y Alice se apresuraron a los coches, en medio del ajetreo, con sus hijos en brazos; Jake, que llevaba a Akane de la mano, hizo lo mismo, instándola a entrar. Entre todo el barullo de gente, Emmett y Sam les intentaban responder, a la vez que hacían su camino hacia los vehículos. Los flashes de las cámaras los cegaban, y el agobio empezaba a ser palpable; la mano de Bella se cerraba con fuerza sobre la de Amy, que empezaba a asustarse... y de repente, un empujón por poco las tira al suelo.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos; cuando por fin logró equilibrarse y evitar que cayeran las dos al asfalto; pudieron llegar al coche, con la ayuda de uno de los guardaespaldas. Bella apresuró a la niña para que entrara, y cuando se giró, vio a Edward encarando a varios fotógrafos, y a Emmett y Jake, intentando contenerle.

-¿Has empujado a mi hija?- le preguntó a uno, desafiándole con la mirada -¿no tenéis un poco de consideración con los niños?

-Estamos en la calle, y somos libres de grabar y fotografiar- le contestó uno de los tipos, un poco petulante.

-Es una menor- le recordó, muy enfadado.

-A la niña no le hemos hecho nada- se defendió otro de los periodistas -la chica que la llevaba de la mano ha tropezado.

-Por vuestra puta culpa- fue la contestación de este, haciendo amago de acercarse a ellos.

-Edward, vámonos- le instó Emmett, agarrándole del brazo.

-Pandilla de impresentables- siseó el cobrizo, dándose la vuelta para meterse en el coche.

-Estúpida estrella de la música- Bella ahogó un jadeo, al ver a Edward darse la vuelta y volver a encararse con ellos.

-¡Basta!- ordenó Jake, poniéndose en medio -déjalo, Edward; no entres al trapo.

-No merece la pena- habló ahora Emmett.

Vio que Edward se dirigía al coche donde se había metido Amy, por lo que entró para dejarle sitio. La niña se abrazó a su padre, que la revisaba de arriba abajo.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- le interrogó con preocupación, y todavía cabreado; la niña negó con la cabeza, para después volverse a Bella -¿estás bien?

-Sí- suspiró ella.

-Sé que es agobiante- habló ahora Jake, que se había sentado a su lado; las dos limusinas ya habían arrancado, camino del hotel; Emmett también iba con ellos, y Sam en la otra con la familia Withlock.

-Mucho- admitió; era la primera vez que veía ese acoso desmesurado.

-Tanto Edward como Alice y Jasper intentan mantener a los niños alejados de esto- le dijo el batería, en voz baja, en plan confidente.

-Pero a veces es imposible detenerlos- acabó la frase Jake, para después volverse hacia Edward.

-Es curioso- le confesó a Emmett en voz baja -quiero decir, Tanya y él- señaló a Edward -los dos salen constantemente en la prensa rosa; pensé que la niña estaría acostumbrada.

-No les gusta, y la mantienen al margen todo lo que pueden- seguía cuchicheando Emmett -y creo que hacen bien.

-Concuerdo contigo- le dio la razón Bella.

Por suerte, las cosas se calmaron, y por fin llegaron a la puerta trasera del hotel; el día había sido larguísimo, y Bella no veía la hora de tumbarse en la cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nubarrones grises y oscuros amenazaban con chafar el concierto, y eso hacía que tanto Bella, Alice y los chicos miraran constantemente al cielo durante toda la tarde. El escenario relucía en el ANZ Stadium, construído expresamente para los Juegos Olímpicos que la ciudad acogió en el año 2000.

Después del altercado con los periodistas, y de que Edward mantuviera una conversación con Aro y tuviera que tranquilizar a su ex mujer, que había visto las noticias, la rueda de prensa previa al concierto se desarrolló en paz, lo cual agradecieron todos. Después del ajetreo de los invitados VIP, por fin, los chicos estaban preparados para salir. En esta ocasiçon iban bastante abrigados, dado el frío, y la probabilidad de lluvia hacía que la humedad se adentrara en los huesos.

Gracias a dios, la lluvia dio una tregua, y el concierto se desarolló sin ninguna incidencia. Dos horas después, los chicos se preparaban para cantar la canción que cerraría el espectáculo.

-¡¿Lo habéis pasado bien?!- preguntó Edward al público, ganándose una estruendosa ovación como respuesta -no os oígo- les instaba para que chillaran más fuerte, cosa que hicieron las miles de almas que llenaban el estadio.

-Gracias a todos por venir... y... ¡qué tengáis un buen día!- esas palabras dieron el pistoletazo de salida para que Jake entonara con la guitarra la última canción.

La locura de desató cuando Edward empezó a cantar. Fue de un lado al otro del escenario, queriendo agradecer su presencia a todas las personas que habían ido a verles. Y de nuevo, su vista se posó en Bella, que junto con Alice, cantaba la canción...

_"Brillando como un diamante,_

_rodando con los dados._

_Parándonos en la cornisa_

_y mostrarle al viento como volar..._

_cuando el mundo se cierra en mi cara, digo..._

_que tengas un buen día"_

Las últimas notas resonaron, y Bella y Alice se dirigieron hacia los coches, estacionados justo detrás del escenario. Se iban directamente al aeropuerto, rumbo a Perth; los niños los esperaban subidos en el avión.

Acomodada en el automóvil con lunas tintadas, oyó a los lejos los ecos de los últimos aplausos,y como la puerta estaba abierta, vio a los técnicos y miembros de seguridad de un lado para otro, señal de que los chicos ya estaban abandonando el escenario. Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y por fin sintió movimiento a su alrededor, y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-¿Cansada, calabacita?- Bella abrió los ojos, mirando a Edward, que estaba a su lado, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

-Más bien agotada- le corrigió, mirando a su alrededor -¿no tenías otro coche para meterte?- protestó; de los tres que había, justo en el que ella estaba.

-Era el que más cerca me pillaba- se encogió inocentemente de hombros. Decidió morderse la lengua, y por fin arrancaron rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

-¿Así que... me he ganado mi beso?- la paciencia de Bella se estaba agotando a pasos agingantados; justo antes de empezar se había vuelto a acercar a ella, reclamando su beso de buena suerte. Le miró de reojo, y descubrió que estaba completamente girado hacia su posición, con su brazo extendido a lo largo de los reposacabezas. En qué hora le dijo que se lo tenía que ganar...

-No te has ganado nada, Cullen- murmuró, sin girarse y sin ni siquiera volver a molestarse en abrir los ojos.

-Hieres mi ego, calabacita- contestó Edward, con voz lastimosa.

-Tu ego es demasiado grande para herirlo- siguió refunfuñando ella -y deja de llamarme calabacita- le advirtió.

-Protestona- se medió burló él, sonriendo divertido.

-Divo insoportable- siseó ella, haciendo que este ahogara la carcajada.

La distancia hasta el aeropuerto era considerable, ya que estaban en la otra punta de la ciudad, y los ojos de Bella terminaron por cerrarse. Edward la miraba fijamente, y vio que se había quedado dormida. Con mucho cuidado pasó su brazo por los hombros, y ella inconscientemente se apoyó contra él, suspirando satisfecha.

Edward pensó que abriría los ojos y se apartaría de su lado como si quemara, pero estaba tan agotada que no se enteró de nada. Con mucho cuidado presionó un pequeño beso en el tope de su cabeza; una esencia; no sabía si de mora o de frambuesa se coló por sus fosas nasales, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que inspirar varias veces, disfrutando.

La sostuvo durante todo el trayecto, y no le importó en absoluto hacerlo. Su cuerpo cálido se sentía bien contra el de él; ahora que la tenía cerca y no protestaba, se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento. Su piel parecía de seda, y cuando pasó uno de sus dedos con mucho cuidado por su mejilla, sintió su suavidad; así dormida, parecía una niña pequeña.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando al aeropuerto, así que temiendo la ira de la joven, la soltó con cuidado, apoyándola de nuevo en el respaldo del coche. En cuanto la apartó Bella se empezó a mover, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que el coche paró el motor.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?- preguntó en voz baja, y bostezando suavemente.

-Sí- le confirmó -anda, vamos- la instó a salir del coche, cosa que la joven hizo. A pie de pista se reunieron con el resto, que ya había llegado. Bella y Alice entraron, y se fueron a echar un vistazo a los niños. Edward iba a hacer lo mismo, hasta que vio la ceja arqueada de Sam, mirándole interesado.

-¿Vas a contarme qué demonios te traes con Bella?- le preguntó en voz baja. Edward resopló, cogiendo el cigarro que este le tendía y encendiéndolo, ya que en el avión no podían fumar.

-Nada- expulsó el humo por la boca, cosa que hizo que su compañero negara con la cabeza.

-Vamos Edward- se medio burló este -te conozco hace demasiado tiempo.

-¿Y?- ahora el que arqueaba la ceja era él.

-Nada- Sam se encogió de hombros; conocía demasiado a su amigo como para saber que cuanto mas lo presionara, menos iba a soltar... pero ya le pillaría por banda.

Emmett se unió a ellos, cigarro en mano, y la conversación tomó otros derroteros, hasta que les llamaron para subir al avión... el viaje continuaba.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Puzzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	8. Chicas guerreras

**Hooola mis princesas!**

**Espero que hayáis terminado la semana bien, y que aprovechéis el finde para descanar ;)**

**Bien; vamos a ver como andan las cosas entre estos dos. Me parece a mi que están hechos un auténtico lío, tanto Bella como Edward; pero a veces las cosas necesitan su tiempo... **

**Espero que disfrutéis con el capi... especialmente dedicado a una colega laboral, más o menos... SaraArwenCullen, espero lo disfrutes ;)**

**Al resto, espero que os guste... nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: Blaze of glory de Bon Jovi**

**www. youtube watch?v=ElzhBUHzOng**

* * *

_Capítulo 8_: _Chicas guerreras_

Resoplando de manera audible y frustrada, Edward posó la guitarra en el suelo, incapaz de seguir tocando. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban rojas y escocían, señal de que debía tomarse un descanso.

Con lentitud apagó la luz de su estudio, que no era otra cosa que un cuarto lleno de papeles, su piano de cola y varias guitarras, unido a un amplio sofá de cuero marrón oscuro y a una mesa baja de roble. Carmen se desesperaba cada vez que intentaba entrar allí para poner un poco de orden, pero respetaba su petición y tan sólo barría el suelo y limpiaba el polvo.

Hacía tres días que habían regresado a casa, y todos habían llegado al acuerdo de que no pisarían su cuartel general en un par de días o tres... las giras era lo que tenían, y todos necesitaban descansar. En cuatro días partían hacia la primera parada ubicada en el país vecino, Montreal.

Había sido un mes de agosto agotador, pero tanto el resto de la banda como él estaban exultantes; el comienzo de gira no podía haber sido mejor, y el nuevo álbum era todo un éxito. Los seguidores del grupo seguían cantando a pleno pulmón todos sus éxitos anteriores, al igual que los nuevos temas. Aro estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, aunque esa alegría estuviera basada, en su mayoría, en el tema económico.

Se dirigió hacia la espaciosa y luminosa cocina, y abriendo el frigorífico, sopesó por unos segundo que tomar, hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería un café; él era un absoluto desastre en los temas culinarios, pero menos mal que Carmen, su fiel ama de llaves que llevaba con él desde que Amy nació, se encargaba de dejarle la nevera repleta de comida cada vez que regresaba de viaje. Aunque la buena mujer, casi en los cincuenta, a veces lo regañara como si fuera un niño pequeño, se llevaban muy bien.

Una vez se sirvió el café, salió a sentarse en la espaciosa terraza que conectaba con el inmenso salón; la brisa suave y el olor salino del Océano Pacífico, que se extendía más allá de lo que sus ojos podían abarcar, le recibió. Se acomodó en la tumbona, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro, y escuchó como Baxter, su Bulldog francés, se acomodaba a su lado.

La casa estaba sumida en el silencio, y en el exterior de la terraza también imperaba, solo interrumpido por el susurro casi imperceptible de la naturaleza. Al día siguiente de regresar a casa, se había despedido de su hija, que había vuelto con su ex mujer, y la semana que entraba empezaba las clases; dado lo peculiar de sus trabajos, en los cuales viajar era un parte obligada, ambos consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo; tenían la custodia compartida, y ellos se turnaban según su agenda de trabajo.

Cuando coincidían que ambos estaban fuera de la ciudad, si la niña no tenía colegio, se iba con alguno de ellos; durante el curso escolar, si eso pasaba, tanto la madre de Tanya como sus padres se hacían cargo o incluso a veces, Carmen. Su ex esposa y su asistenta jamás se soportaron, así que cuando se divorciaron, ella siguió trabajando para él.

A veces se le hacía difícil creer que hubo un tiempo en el que Tanya y él se amaron; se conocieron muy jóvenes; a Edward y al resto les acababa de explotar en la cara su primer éxito, mientras que Tanya luchaba por abrirse paso en el mundo del cine. Después de dos años y medio de tortuoso noviazgo, se casaron en Las Vegas, después de una noche de juerga desenfrenada, en la que él le debió pedir matrimonio, cosa de la que no se acordaba debido a la tremenda borrachera que pillaron.

A pesar de que en su matrimonio hubo buenas épocas y momentos, y por supuesto, el nacimiento de su hija, su relación continuaba siendo tortuosa. Demasiadas fiestas... demasiado alcohol... pasar de ser un joven que luchaba, junto con sus amigos del alma, a triunfar, a ser una fulgurante estrella del panorama musical, rodeado de vicios y mujeres, minaron por completo su relación.

No se justificaba, y admitía que tanto él como Tanya cometieron errores, y la situación comenzó a ser insostenible. Escándalos todos los días, debidamente aireados por la prensa, rumores de infidelidad por ambas partes, a veces ciertas y otras no... todo eso hizo que abrieran los ojos, viendo que su matrimonio estaba roto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Desde entonces, había salido con mujeres, no podía negarlo... algunas fueron más importantes que otras, pero hasta el momento no se había vuelto a plantear cuestiones como el matrimonio, ni muchos menos convivir. Gianna entró en su vida hace unos meses, y por más que le hubiera explicado por activa y por pasiva que no quería compromisos serios, tuvo que cortar por lo sano al ver como trataba a su hija; dos veces había visto Gianna a la pequeña, y con esas palabras que soltó por su boca en casa de Jake, supo que no la vería nunca más, y a él tampoco.

Las mujeres no se le resistían, la fama y el dinero eran como un imán para cierto tipo de féminas... pero ninguna mujer en su vida, ni siquiera Tanya, le descolocaba tanto como lo hacía Isabella Swan. Todavía no podía evitar sonreír al recordar el día que empezó a trabajar, y el tremendo batacazo que se dio. Tenía un aspecto que parecía tímido, y se sonrojaba a menudo... pero esas perlas que a veces soltaba por su boca le dejaban patidifuso.

No era como el resto de mujeres que había conocido; admitía que muchas veces le tomaba el pelo, solo por ver por donde iba a salir. Tenía carácter, y muy buen gusto musical, no podía negarlo; al principio no le pareció nada del otro mundo, físicamente hablando, y no era el saco de huesos que eran Tanya, Gianna o la mayoría de las mujeres con la que había salido. Pero su rostro y sus ojos le llamaron la atención desde el principio, no sabía por que. Al principio intentó ignorar esa rara atracción... pero en el primer concierto en Ciudad del Cabo... en que hora se le ocurrió enseñarle a tocar la guitarra.

Su cuerpo era cálido, y se sentía bien contra el suyo, cosa que comprobó el día que Bella se quedó dormida, y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, hecho para el que no encontraba explicación alguna. Pero lo hizo, y de mientras el coche seguía su camino al aeropuerto, pudo estudiarla con mayor atención. Su rostro tenía una forma bonita, terminando en un esbelto cuello, y su piel era pálida, pero suave a la vez. Cuando le pidió su beso de buena suerte la primera vez, pensó que se lo daría, al igual que se lo dio a Jake, en plan broma... pero la singular chica huía de él, como si lo hiciera de la peste.

Intentaba ignorarla por todos los medios habidos y por haber, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible, viéndola todos los días, y estaba el hecho de que Amy había hecho muy buenas migas con ella. Eso no le importaba en absoluto... pero sus esfuerzos por pasar de ella se derrumbaban de manera alarmante, y mientras cantaba era imposible no fijarse en ella, en como sonreía, la forma en la que disfrutaba...

El sonido de su teléfono móvil le sacó de sus cavilaciones; al ver el nombre reflejado en la pantalla no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Hola mamá.

-Que entusiasmo, hijo- replicó esta, con deje sarcástico -llevas tres días en Los Ángeles, y si no te llamo te vuelves a ir sin dar señales de vida.

-No es eso- se intentó disculpar -necesitaba descansar, y a veces me lío a componer.

-Está bien- suspiró Esme con paciencia; conocía a su hijo, y no quería molestarlo -¿te veremos antes de que marches?

-Mañana tengo el día libre, me pasaré por la tienda- le prometió.

Charlaron durante unos minutos más, hablando sobre todo del viaje y de como estaba Amy. Cuando por fin colgó, vio que tenía una llamada en espera... era Sam.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?- le saludó, a la vez que con la otra mano posaba su café en el suelo y después buscaba su paquete de tabaco.

-Te llamaba por si querías salir a tomar algo- habló el bajista.

-¿Emily ya te ha echado de casa?- replicó burlón.

-Está inaguantable- resopló su amigo -no hace más que hacerme preguntas...- dejó la frase sin acabar.

-Podemos encontrarnos en el Roxy en una hora- le ofreció, consultando su reloj; el Roxy Theatre era un famoso local de Los Ángeles, donde ponían buena música rock. Conocían al dueño desde hace años.

-¿Necesitamos una noche de chicas?- protestó Sam entre dientes, haciendo reír a su amigo.

-Por tu parte, lo parece- respondió este, antes de colgar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Afortunadamente, el Roxy estaba muy tranquilo; los viernes y sábados eran otro cantar, pero hoy era una de esas noches en las que la gente podía sentarse en los cómodos sillones, tomar una cerveza y hablar de cualquier cosa. De modo que cantante y bajista, después de saludar al dueño y acomodarse en su habitual rincón, cervezas en mano, empezó la charla.

-¿Has vuelto a discutir con Emily?- interrogó Edward.

-No es discutir- corrigió Sam -pero no hace más que actuar como si fuera un policía de interrogatorios- resopló, frustrado.

-¿Y qué te esperabas?- el moreno miró a su amigo con una ceja arqueada.

-Edward, no eres el mejor para dar consejos sobre la fidelidad- objetó.

-Lo sé... pero tienes que comprender a Emily- le explicó -Leah viaja con nosotros, y es normal que no se fíe.

-Pero cuando superamos esa crisis, y me perdonó...- negó con la cabeza, frustrado -pensaba que las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

-Una cosa es perdonar, y otra olvidar- le recordó -¿te has preguntado por qué dejaste que las cosas con Leah llegaran tan lejos?

-Me gusta- admitió -es divertida y graciosa... pero esa noche las cosas se me fueron de las manos- murmuró, frotándose los ojos -pero por más que le dije que fue un error, y que no volvería a repetirse... no me deja en paz.

-Eso se ve- añadió Edward, ya que había sido testigo de como Leah se acercaba a su amigo con cualquier excusa -pero Sam; cuando se tiene una pareja, y se buscan las cosas que ella no te da en otra persona...- negó con la cabeza -míranos a Tanya y a mi; al final éramos como dos desconocidos atrapados en un matrimonio.

-Los dos cometisteis errores- se encogió de hombros -érais muy jóvenes.

-Tanya quería un hombre que no cuestionara sus decisiones y su trabajo, y que todo el día le besara los pies... y no quería más hijos- le contó -siempre he querido darle un hermano o hermana a Amy... pero...- se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he oído que cuestionaras su carrera en el cine.

-Y no lo he hecho... pero la forma en la que a veces conseguía los papeles...- Sam sonrió con malicia -y no me malinterpretes; quiere a Amy... pero muchas veces antepone su carrera.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que la cosa no funcionaba?

-Llegó un momento en el que no me importara que se acostara con James o cualquiera, y a ella tampoco le importaba lo que yo hacía- le explicó, jugando con la etiqueta del botellín de cerveza -no solo en ese aspecto, sino en todos; poder sentarte junto a tu pareja al final del día, y hablar de lo que has hecho, de tu trabajo... ver una peli juntos, pasear... todo lo que se supone que haces con la persona que compartes tu vida, pasó a ser inexistente- Edward paró, al ver la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de su amigo -yo lo veo así- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por eso vas de flor en flor?

-Quizá Tanya haya encontrado todo eso con James, pero yo no- le explicó mordaz -no niego que me gustan las mujeres.

-En especial, una- los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron -vamos Edward- le animó a hablar.

-¿Qué?- siseó, después de encenderse un cigarrillo.

-¿Vas a contarme qué te traes con Bella?- le preguntó sin más rodeos.

-Nada- fue la cortante respuesta -pensaba que la velada consistía en escucharte a ti.

-Soy un buen amigo- se cruzó de hombros, satisfecho -y creo que necesitas hablar.

-Entonces, compadécete de mi y deja el tema- le espetó -además, no es mi tipo- añadió.

-Eso es cierto- musitó pensativo Sam -debo confesar que es sorprendente- Edward lo miró sin entender -no es el tipo de chica en el que sueles fijarte- el cobrizo arqueó una ceja -te recuerdo que en Nueva York la llamaste gorda.

-Y ya pedí disculpas por eso- le recordó.

-¿Sabes que no está así porque come en exceso? -este lo miró sin entender -tiene una cosa rara, una enfermedad.

-¿Una enfermedad?- repitió, arrugando el ceño.

-Algo en el tiroides; Jake nos lo contó un día, pero creo que tú no estabas; después ella misma lo comentó- la mente del joven ató cabos, y recordó que Jake mencionó algo acerca de una pastilla o algo así.

-¿Y es grave?- no pudo evitar preguntar, haciendo que Sam sonriera para sus adentros.

-Por lo que ella misma contó, no- respondió.

Edward se quedó callado por un largo minuto, cosa que hizo que su amigo sonriera de manera burlona; para el bajista, estaba más claro que el agua que Bella no le era muy indiferente a su amigo, pero prefirió disfrutar de ver a este debatiéndose.

-¿Qué ocurrió en el coche, camino del aeropuerto de Sydney?- insistió, al ver que el silencio se adueñaba del ambiente.

-Ya te lo he dicho, nada- espetó, resoplando y sacando el humo por la nariz.

-Eso no fue lo que yo vi- contraatacó.

-¿Y qué viste?- preguntó, un poco molesto; la había liberado de su abrazo justo antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

-Te vi mirándola de una manera extraña, antes de que bajarais del coche; y añado, que después del concierto fuiste de coche en coche, hasta que por arte de magia, te colaste en el que iba ella- Edward maldijo para sus adentros... ¿por qué tenía unos amigos tan observadores?. Al ver que no podía rebatir a Sam, se volvió a quedar callado, cosa que su amigo aprovechó -Edward- lo llamó, haciendo que le mirara -si te gusta, invítala a salir... aunque te advierto que como esto sea un capricho, como Jane y las otras que le precedieron, Alice y varias personas más te arrancan los ojos.

-¿Ahora tengo que pedir permiso para salir con alguien?- Sam sonrió triunfante -y no quiere decir que quiera salir con ella- el moreno rodó los ojos.

-Ella no es como esas mujeres.

-Dímelo a mi- replicó con una mueca.

-Alice, Rose y Emily se han hecho muy amigas de ella; y tienes que reconocer que el resto la adora, me incluyo en eso- Edward lo miró, frunciendo los ojos -es divertida, ingeniosa, hace muy bien su trabajo- enumeró.

-Ya lo sé- murmuró, frotándose los ojos -¿podemos dejar el tema, por favor?- le rogó a su amigo, ya en serio.

Sam decidió hacerle caso, al menos por ahora. No creía que llegaría el día en el que a Edward Cullen le gustara una chica de verdad... presentía que estos próximos meses serían muy interesantes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Por fin- suspiró Bella, cerrando la puerta de la suite que el hotel les había proporcionado para que la cadena de televisión canadiense CTV Television Network, el principal canal del país llevara a cabo la entrevista para un famoso programa musical; la mañana había sido un completo caos, con todo el lío de cámaras, cables, técnicos de imagen y sonido de un lado a otro... y una imbécil y muy rubia presentadora de televisión, que no hizo otra cosa que exigir tropecientos caprichos y dirigir miradas insinuantes a Edward Cullen.

No entendía por que le molestaba eso, al fin y al cabo, este coqueteaba con todas las mujeres que se ponían a tiro... pero aunque le costara reconocerlo, cada vez que en los conciertos la miraba así, algo en ella se removía.

Alice y el resto seguían en el improvisado plató que se habilitó en la suite, junto con Rose, que se había unido a ellos hacía apenas unos días; tenía tres semanas de vacaciones antes de su próximo desfile, por lo que su visita trajo los improvisados momentos de chicas, que ella y Alice disfrutaban. Apenas eran las doce del mediodía, y dado que ya se había acabado la prensa por hoy y sólo debían dirigirse a media tarde al Air Canada Center, donde el grupo tocaría esta noche, decidió escabullirse a la terraza y llamar a su amiga.

Marcó su número, pero Ángela no contestaba; decidió colgar, ya que quizá estaría ocupada con el niño, pero justo cuando se retiraba el aparato de la oreja, contestó.

-¡Bella!- chilló alborozada -ya era hora; empiezo a pensar que me tienes abandonada- bromeó.

-Muy graciosa- rodó los ojos -te recuerdo que te llamaría más veces a la semana, pero trabajas... así que me tengo que esperar a que sea fin de semana.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?- le preguntó.

-En Toronto- le informó -empezamos la semana en Montreal, después fuimos a Winnipeg y ahora aquí- le contó -próximas paradas Calgary, Edmonton y Vancouver- enumeró.

-¿En serio no puedes hacerme un hueco en tu equipaje?- refunfuñó su amiga -¿Alice no necesita una secretaria?; haré incluso de mesita auxiliar para el portátil- Bella rió, negando con la cabeza.

-No te veo de mueble, Ang- le dijo.

-¿Has visitado algo de la ciudad?- indagó, curiosa.

-Ayer por la tarde, con Rose y Alice- siempre se acordaba de mandarle fotos a su amiga de todos los lugares que visitaban -hemos subido a la torre CN, hemos paseado por las inmediaciones del Nathan Phillips Square- le explicó, aludiendo a las famosas fuentes que estaban ubicadas frente al Ayuntamiento, cenamos en un pequeño restaurante en Chinatown- rodó los ojos... Alice y su fanatismo por todo lo asiático -los chicos se nos unieron para la cena y terminamos tomando una copa en un local chill out, a orillas del Lago Ontario.

-Wow- exclamó su amiga -¿te he dicho que podríamos intercambiar vidas?

-Unas mil veces- contestó, sonriendo -¿cómo está Ben, y mi pequeño favorito?- cambió de tema.

-Kyle está muy bien, lo tengo a mi lado, sentado en su trona y rebuscando algo en su puré- suspiró con fastidio -y mi marido, desde que recibimos los pases para el concierto de Seattle, está permanentemente en su burbuja del mundo fan- se burló, cosa que hizo reír a Bella a carcajadas.

-Yo no soy parte de los Slave Heart, así que no me culpes- consiguió decir.

-Muchas gracias, Bella- habló ahora Ángela, más tranquila -no puedo esperar a conocerlos... aunque no sé si Ben sobrevivirá- musitó, pensativa.

-No es para tanto- se encogió Bella de hombros.

-Te recuerdo que tú te caíste de la impresión.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió, con un fingido enojo -simplemente me tropecé.

-Habría pagado por verlo...- Bella iba a replicar -¿y qué tal las cosas con el divo? -indagó ahora, haciendo que Bella rodara los ojos.

-Insoportable, como siempre- siseó hastiada -hoy les han entrevistado para el programa ese famoso, el de la televisión canadiense...- le empezó a relatar.

-¿El que presenta la rubia esa, que según Ben está buenísima?

-Marla Jones, la misma- le confirmó -tráeme un café, llama a mi estilista... no me apuntes con el foco...- imitó la voz chirriante de Marla -aparte de que se ha pasado media entrevista lanzándole miraditas a Edward.

-¿Y él coqueteaba con ella durante la entrevista?- preguntó Ángela.

-Solo alguna que otra sonrisa, pero ha mantenido el tipo durante la entrevista.

-¿Sabes que suenas un poquito celosa?- Bella abrió los ojos, como si hubiese recibido un insulto.

-¿Celosa?

-Vamos, Bella... ¿hacé cuánto que nos conocemos?

-Hum...- meditó unos segundos -si contamos la primera vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaron en la guardería...- Ang resopló por la línea -veintitrés años- resolvió.

-Muy graciosa, Bella; pero eso hace que, problamente, yo sea una de las mejores personas que te conozcan... y a ti ese tío te gusta- afirmó, pagada de sí misma.

-No me gusta- le contradijo -te recuerdo que no lo soporto... y el sentimiento creo que es recíproco.

-Pues por todo lo que me llevas relatando desde que os conocistéis...- Ángela dejó la frase inconclusa -no es ningún pecado que te atraiga, Bella... ¿no te parece guapo?; dios Bella... no he visto tío al que le queden mejor los pendientes.

-Ang, por favor- suspiró, cansada.

-¿Qué?; es la verdad- Bella miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que estaba completamente sola, antes de responder.

-Sabes que sí, siempre me ha parecido guapísimo- habló en voz baja -pero eso deja de tener importancia cuando se le conoce realmente.

-¿Y tú le conoces realmente?- la pregunta dejó fuera de combate a Bella -por lo que me has contado, es divertido, y...- la castaña la cortó.

-Muy pocas veces es divertido.

-Es divertido, por lo que me has contado es muy buen padre, y buen amigo de sus amigos- enumeró, ignorando la interrumpió anterior de esta -eso dista mucho de la imagen de chico rebelde que tiene.

-Y mujeriego- añadió.

-Puede que no haya encontrado a una mujer que le complemente, o simplemente, que le guste de verdad- rebatió.

-La conoció, y se divorciaron.

-No sabemos que pasó exactamente en su matrimonio, Bella... pasa con muchas parejas, por muy consolidadas que estén; nunca sabes que puede ocurrir.

-En serio, Ang- habló, ya cansada del tema -para empezar, te recuerdo que me llamó gorda, así que dudo mucho que yo le pueda gustar.

-Tienes más personalidad y cerebro que muchas de esas barbies de silicona- Bella sonrió.

-Eso ya lo sé, respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa -pero Ang... ¿sabes que muchas veces que salen de fiesta, él consume?- su amiga se quedó callada, al otro lado de la línea -¿crees que después del infierno que viví en mi casa, podría soportar algo así de nuevo?- musitó, con tristeza.

-No sé que decirte, Bella... supongo que en ese punto, llevas razón- meditó, al cabo de unos minutos -¿ellos saben qué pasó con Riley?

-Jake sí lo sabe, al igual que la situación en mi casa; me escuchó hablar un día con mi madre- le explicó -bastante compasión he tenido ya, y no quiero más.

Por suerte para Bella, Ángela tuvo que colgar, ya que su pequeño la reclamaba. Quedó en que ella misma llamaría a Bella en unos días, ya que su cumpleaños estaba cerca. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza, meditando la conversación con su amiga.

Claro que era guapísimo, eso ya lo sabía de antes de conocerle; incluso la manera en la que dirigía a ella muchas veces la dejaba descolocada... esas miradas, esos acercamientos...

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Jake la sacó de sus cavilaciones; él y Sam se acercaron, admirando las vistas de la ciudad.

-Hablaba con mi amiga- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Sam, con una pequeña sonrisa y encendiéndose un cigarro. Bella afirmó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a bajar al restaurante a comer- le informó Jake; justo en ese momento se unieron a ellos Rosalie y Alice.

-Yo... no tengo mucha hambre- se excusó.

-¿Te encuentras mal?- interrogó Rose, con el ceño fruncido.

-Me duele la cabeza, se excusó -bajad vosotros.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- insistió Jake.

-Solo quiero tumbarme un rato, antes del concierto- les tranquilizó.

-Claro- aprobó Alice -Rose y yo te esperaremos; los chicos irán antes.

-No es necesario.

-Nos quedaremos más tranquilas- la mirada amable de Rose hizo que asintiera. Justo en ese momento Jasper, Emmett y Edward se reunieron con ellos, chaquetas en mano.

-Estoy hambriento- anunció el batería, acercándose a su chica.

-Como siempre- replicó Jasper en tono burlón -¿vamos?- señaló hacia la puerta.

Bella miró de reojo hacia la puerta acristalada de la terraza, observando como Edward estaba apoyado en el marco, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con disimulo. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba se pegaban a sus piernas, y la camisa de cuadros estaba abierta, dejando ver la camiseta negra de cuello de pico que estaba usando.

Bella murmuró de nuevo su disculpa, dejando allí al resto; al pasar al lado de Edward vio que este iba a abrir la boca, pero apresuró un poco el paso, alejándose. Después de la conversación con su amiga, mejor sería evitarle, para no discutir y caer en sus provocaciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por suerte para Bella, pudo descansar y ordenar un poco su mente, y a eso de las siete de la tarde, dos horas antes del concierto, aparecieron las tres en el Air Canada Center. Como ya era rutina, los operarios de luces y sonido daban los últimos retoques, y el camerino estaba lleno de gente.

El ajetreo era inmenso, como siempre, pero nada más pusieron un pie allí, Emmett y Jake se acercaron a ellas.

-Hola chicas- saludó Emmett en general, para después dejar un beso en los labios de su novia.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Jake, que se quedó con Bella mientras Alice se acercaba a su marido, y Rose y Emmett se acercaban a saludar a un grupo de personas.

-Sí... no te preocupes- fue la contestación de Bella -te preocupas demasiado por mi.

-Me preocupo de que mi amiga esté bien- la joven sonrió, agradecida -y ya ves que por aquí, todo está bajo control.

-Ya sabes- Bella consultó su reloj -en menos de media hora tengo que empezar a echar a todo el mundo fuera- Jake rió -soy una especialista en eso.

-Cierto- aprobó el moreno. Bella estaba frente suyo, y en unos segundos que levantó la vista, pudo ver la cara de Edward, mirándoles fijamente... y lo más sorprendente, ignorando por completo a Marla Jones, que por supuesto asistía a presenciar el concierto, y a intentar ligarse a alguien.

-Increíble- murmuró en voz muy baja, alucinado... jamás habría imaginado que Sam era tan observador.

-¿Qué es increíble?- salió de su ensoñación, ya que había olvidado que estaba frente a Bella.

-Nada- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

-¿Nervioso?- alzó una ceja Bella.

-Lo normal; ¿un último café, antes de que empiece el show?- le ofreció.

-Claro- aceptó esta, para luego acercase ambos a la mesa del catering.

Por fin, la hora de que la gente se fuera llegó; el camerino se quedó tranquilo, quedando la banda y las chicas. Las puertas del recinto se habían abierto hacía escasamente media hora, y el familiar jaleo de volces y gritos empezaba a dejarse oír en el ambiente.

Rose dio un beso a Emmett, gesto que imitó Alice con su marido. Sam y ellos dos chocaron graciosamente la mano de Bella, antes de que Jake parara frente a ella, con una de sus guitarras debidamente ya colgada al cuello.

-Suerte- le guiñó un ojo esta, dejando su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- fue la contestación de este, antes de tomar aire de manera profunda y salir hacia el escenario. Bella miró a su alrededor, buscando a Edward, y suspiró aliviada cuando no le vio pululando por ahí, por lo que dedujo que ya estaba preparado para salir; por si las moscas, se quedó en una esquina, casi cubierta por un amplificador, que era prácticamente igual de alto que ella.

-¿Jugando al escondite?- su corazón sufrió una sacudida al escuchar a esa voz detrás de ella. Con una mueca cansada, se giró, para quedar frente a él. Como siempre le pasaba, sus ojos tomaron vida propia, recorriendo los pantalones vaqueros negros que vestía, y una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados.

-¿No deberías estar preparado para salir?- ignoró por completo la pregunta del escondite.

-No puedo salir ahí sin pedirte mi beso- le reveló, con una divertida mueca de pena; sus labios se fruncieron, y Bella no pudo evitar posar su vista ahí unos segundos.

-Y yo te repito, por enésima vez- enfatizó -que no voy a darte nada- dios... tenía que reconocer que estaba muy guapo, pero no iba a caer, no podía hacerlo.

-Me hieres, calabacita- Bella se cruzó de brazos -¿no puedo pedirle un beso a una chica guapa?- las palabras salieron de los labios de Edward, que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Perdona?- le reclamó, con una ceja alzada; por unos mínimos segundos, no pudo negar que se sintió halagada por el cumplido -¿olvidas que se lo pides a la chica que llamaste gorda?

-Fue una broma- se excusó él -en verdad me arrepiento.

-Se me hace difícil creerlo- rebatió esta -y si quieres un beso, seguro que hay miles de candidatas al puesto; Marla, por ejemplo- su pudo evitar el sarcasmo al mencionar el nombre de la estrella de televisión local. Edward sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Celosa, calabacita?

-Ni un ápice- contestó resuelta; la batería de Emmett ya empezaba a entonar la primera canción, y se le agotaba el tiempo -tienes que salir- le indicó, dándose la vuelta y volviendo con Alice y Rose.

Edward resopló cuando la vio alejarse, frustrado consigo mismo; aunque fuera difícil de creer, la conversación con Sam hace dos semanas le dio que pensar... ¿tan complicado era que quisiera conocerla, conocerla de verdad?

Tuvo que dejar sus cavilaciones para más tarde, ya que le tocaba salir; tomó aire, echando a trotar hacia el escenario, arrancando los gritos de la multitud.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El concierto se desarrollaba sin incidentes, y Rose, Alice y ella, espectadoras privilegiadas, disfrutaban como solían hacerlo. La castaña estaba tan metida en ello, escuchando la canción que cantaba Edward, con su guitarra acústica de color negro al cuello, escoltado a ambos lados por Jake y Sam...

_"Estoy bajando en una llamarada de gloria_

_tómame ahora... pero sabrás la verdad..."_

Según iba avanzando la canción, tuvo que apartar la vista, completamente azorada; los ojos de Edward no la perdían de vista, y de nuevo estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa... hasta que una voz hizo que se congelara en su sitio.

-¿Vas a contarme por qué Edward no deja de mirar hacia aquí?- los ojos azules de Rosalie, enmarcados en unas modernas gafas de pasta negras, la miraban con verdadera curiosidad, y una chispa maliciosa.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	9. Sin salida

**Hooola mis chicas!**

**Espero que la semana haya empezado bien; os dejo el capi, adelantado esta semana jejejeje... sé que muchas queréis saber ese interrogatorio por parte de Rosalie. Yo sólo os puedo decir que siguen hechos un lío... pero paciencia... prometo recompensaros ;)**

**Espero que os guste... nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción de capítulo: Born to be my baby de Bon Jovi**

watch?v=6liNcp4RZAw

* * *

_Capítulo 9: Sin salida_

La directa pregunta de Rosalie dejó la mente de Bella patas arriba, pensando en una salida coherente y a la vez rápida para poder salir del atolladero... ¿qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy...? ; primero Ángela, y ahora Rosalie.

Miró hacia atrás, buscando una salida... y la encontró frente a sus narices, personificada en una rubia y con más silicona en el cuerpo que un neumático.

-A mi no me mira, Rose- rodó los ojos, hastiada como estaba del asunto -creo que sus miradas están dirigidas a cierta presentadora de televisión- le indicó con la cabeza. Sin ningún reparo por su parte, esta giró la cabeza, mirando por encima de sus gafas como la típica abuela escrutadora, lista para dar un sermón.

-Bella- resopló, volviéndose hacia ella -hace dos canciones Marla no estaba ahí, y llevamos... -miró su reloj de muñeca -más de una hora de concierto, y Edward lleva haciendo eso desde el minuto uno- le aclaró, satsfecha de si misma y cruzándose de brazos.

-No me lo creo- se encogió Bella de hombros, mirando al frente. La canción había finalizado, y escuchó como Emmett y Jake introducían el siguiente tema, a la vez que Edward se tomaba unos segundos de respiro para beber agua.

Intentó por todos los medios mantener su vista entretenida en otro sitio, y lo hizo, observando con detenimiento la marea humana que llenaba el estadio. Rose decidió dejar el tema, ya que con la música tan alta apenas podían hablar tranquilas... pero jadeó cuando vio a Edward perdido en el rostro de la chica que tenía al lado; estaba un poco alejado de la posición en la que ellas se encontraban, y no pudo ver la expresión de sus ojos con claridad... pero aquí había algo.

Para la buena suerte de Bella, el tema se quedó ahí... pero se sintió incómoda el resto del concierto. Trató de no mirar en la dirección de Edward, pero involuntariamente, sus ojos volaban al dueño de esa voz, y que hacía que la carne se le pusiera de gallina cuando escuchaba ciertas letras de canciones.

Por fin el concierto acabó, y dado que no quería que se repitiera lo de Sydney, esperó a que los chicos bajaran del escenario, a la vez que charlaba con Bill y otro de los miembros de seguridad. Emmett había cogido a Rose en cuanto bajó, y Alice se marchó con Jasper, como era la costumbre. Cuando se dirigió a los coches vio que solo quedaba uno, así que respirando tranquila, se dirigió hacia el. Su tormento personal siempre solía montarse en el primero de los tres que siempre esperaban... pero cuando se montó y se disponía a cerrar la puerta, resopló frustrada.

-Cualquiera diría que me estás esquivando- y ahí estaba Edward, sentado tranquilamente, secándose el sudor con una toalla y abrigado con una chaqueta, ya que hacía muchísimo frío.

-Debo haber sido muy malvada en otra vida- musitó esta entre dientes; Edward la miraba con una ceja arqueada -¿no tenías otro coche para irte?- le espetó.

-¿Y tú no tenías otro?- le devolvió la contestación el joven, mirándola ya sin ningún descaro.

-Me he entretenido; Alice me dio unas indicaciones para el equipo de seguridad, y hasta después del concierto no he podido hablar con Bill- se explicó, y rezando para sus adentros que su voz sonara un poco creíble.

-Ya...- fue la contestación de Edward, nada convencido del asunto. El coche arrancó, y Bella miraba como si no hubiera un mañana la ciudad iluminada. Aunque su cuello estaba girado en dirección contraria, podía sentir esos ojos verdes clavados en su nuca.

-¿Cóm... cómo esta Amy?- no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de su boca. Edward sonrió a la mención de su pequeña.

-Está muy bien- le contó -ya empezó el colegio, y quejándose de que no entiende los deberes de matemáticas que le mandan- Bella sonrió, y Edward la contempló complacido; cuando sonreía así, su rostro se iluminaba -te echa de menos; siempre que hablo con ella, me pregunta por ti.

-Dale muchos besos de mi parte- en verdad se extrañaba la presencia tanto de Amy como de los hijos de Alice y Jasper.

-La verás enseguida- le contó -cuando regresemos a casa dentro de diez días, estará conmigo.

-¿La llevarás al estudio después del colegio?- interrogó Bella, con una ceja alzada.

-Sabes que Akane y ella van a la misma clase- esta asintió con la cabeza -de modo que después del colegio, María o Alice las traen juntas a casa; es una manera que tengo para estar con ella; podría dejarla con mi ama de llaves o mis padres... pero prefiero que esté conmigo.

-Me recuerdas a mi padre- Edward se acomodó mejor en el asiento; por fin Bella se había girado, y ahora estaban tan cerca que sus brazos casi se rozaban.

-¿A tu padre?- inquirió, curioso.

-Mi padre es policía- le contó.

-¿En serio?- Bella rió a carcajadas, por la cara que puso -¿qué?

-Has puesto la misma cara que puso Emmett cuando se lo conté... cara de terror y respeto.

-No es para menos- musitó en voz baja -pero puedes seguir con el relato- ahora que se había animado a hablarle, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Mi padre era el jefe de policía de Forks, el pueblo donde nací y crecí- este asintió -siempre que no estaba en ninguna investigación o caso importante, él iba a buscarme al colegio, y me quedaba en la comisaría, haciendo los deberes mientras él terminaba el papeleo o lo que estuviera haciendo... bueno... mi hermano y yos quedábamos con él, hasta la hora de ir a casa- le contó, conteniendo una mueca de pena.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo ese halo de tristeza en sus ojos al mencionar a su hermano; era lógica su reacción, pero él no quería verla triste, así que desvió el asunto.

-¿Y tu madre no iba a buscaros al colegio?

-Su turno en el supermercado era por las tardes- le relató -y no llegué a conocer a mis abuelos, tanto por parte de mi padre como de mi madre, así que nadie podía quedarse con nosotros.

-Yo conocí a mi abuela materna- le relató -cuando nací, mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados, asistiendo a mítines y protestas, de modo que me quedé al cargo de ella unos años -¿sabes que nací en Louisville, mientras mis padres recorrían el estado de Kentucky en caravana?- Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- Edward asintió con la cabeza -vaya, nunca me lo habría imaginado... no recuerdo leer ese dato en las entrevistas- frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-Me crié en Anaheim, California, con mi abuela- le siguió contando -hasta que mis padres se cansaron de la vida ambulante, y decidieron volver a casa a ocuparse de su hijo- Bella se dio cuenta del tono de voz, y había un poco de resentimiento.

-Pero tú te llevas bien con ellos, o eso me pareció ver el día de la fiesta, en casa de Jake.

-Y me llevo bien... pero no puedo entender como unos padres anteponen sus ideales, trabajos u otras cosas a sus hijos- le contó.

-Por eso es importante para ti; el estar con Amy todo lo que puedas- Edward asintió.

-Tengo un trabajo un poco fuera de lo normal, y su madre también- Bella afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole la razón -pero no quiero que mi hija crezca con un padre que esté ausente meses.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- este esperó a que hablara -eres un buen padre- le dijo, cosa que hizo a Edward sonreír -pero eso no quita para que sigas siendo un divo insoportable- se cruzó de brazos, a la vez que el joven soltaba la carcajada.

-Vamos, calabacita- la boca de Bella se torció en una mueca de disgusto -si me conocieras un poco más, averiguarías que no soy tan divo- pronunció la última palabra con retintín.

Y ahí estaba, todo lo que su amiga Ángela le había dicho hace tan solo unas horas; no se entendía a si misma. Había tomado, por el bien de su salud mental, la decisión de evitarle a toda costa... pero se encontraba tan a gusto charlando con él que se había olvidado de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor... menos esa cercanía, que provocaba que algo se removiera en su interior.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer conocer a un divo insoportable?- le interrogó, alzando una ceja.

-Pues porq...- la frase de Edward quedó incompleta, ya que el auto se paró. Bella aprovechó para salir lo más rápido que pudo, y este se dio cuenta. Iba a seguirla, pero una marea de fotógrafos y de fans, apostados en la puerta trasera del hotel, se abalanzaron literalmente sobre él y el resto de la banda, que había llegado apenas un minuto antes.

Con una sonrisa de resignación, tuvo que parar para atender a los fans y contestar a las preguntas de los periodistas, y maldiciendo para sus adentros el haber dedajo escapar a Bella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez segura en la soledad de su habitación, se quitó la ropa de manera automática y con su pijama ya puesto, se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero. La realidad de lo que había pasado en el camino del estadio al hotel la golpeó una y otra vez. Y aunque no se lo hubiese admitido de forma abierta a su amiga, era muy consciente de que algo le pasaba cada vez que él la miraba y hablaba con él, y sentía su cercanía...

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta hicieron que su cuerpo se quedara petrificado; había tomado la resolución de mantenerse alejada de él, aunque se le hubiera olvidado por completo en el coche. Rezó para sus adentros para que no fuera Edward, y decidió que lo mejor era ignorar los golpes de la puerta, esperando que el individuo que estuviera tras ella se diera por vencido, deduciendo que estaba dormida.

Pero el ruido seguía, llegando a un punto en el que la puerta estaba siendo constatemente aporreada. Refunfuñando entre dientes, no le quedó más remedio que abrir, a la vez que pensaba algo para espantar a Edward, en el caso de que fuera él.

Pero al abrir descubrió que no era otra que Rosalie, ataviada con un pantalón de pijama lila y una camiseta de los Slave Heart, mirándola interrogante y con una de sus perfectas cejas asomando por la montura de sus gafas.

-A dios gracias que abres- siseó molesta -estaba a punto de llamar a recepción para ver si habías muerto- Bella rodó los ojos -coge esto- le tendió una botella de vodka, a la vez que se agachaba para tomar una botella de limón que descansaba en el suelo, y dos vasos de plástico.

-¿No deberías de estar con Emmett?- le preguntó, después de que Rosalie entrara en su habitación como si fuera la suya.

-Bella- habló esta, con tono resuelto, a la vez que se dirigía al mini bar a buscar los hielos -primera regla que debes saber para salir con una estrella de la música- la castaña entrecerró los ojos -después de los conciertos, nunca hay sexo.

-Por el amor de dios- protestó.

-Caen agotados en la cama, y más si vienen directamente al hotel- siguió explicándose la rubia -abre el vodka.

-Si piensas emborracharme para sonsacar algo... - Bella negó con la cabeza -no hay nada que sonsacar.

-Yo solo venía a tomarme una copa con una amiga- la miró la rubia, frunciendo el ceño. Lo dijo tan seria, que la castaña se sintió culpable.

-Perdona- se disculpó -pensé que venías a...- dejó la frase incompleta.

-Y aunque lo niegues, necesitas hablar con alguien- la interrumpió Rosalie; Bella gimió para sus adentros.

-No voy a emborracharme- le advirtió.

-Trato hecho- Rose se acomodó en la cama, vaso repleto de bebida en una mano y revisando su blackberry con la otra.

Bella se disculpó un momento, para ir a buscar sus gafas y recoger su cabello castaño en una coleta. Sabía de sobra a que venía Rosalie... y por desgracia, Ángela estaba muy lejos para poder tener una noche de desahogo cara a cara. Puede que con Emily no fuera tan cercana, por el simple hecho de que apenas pararan en casa, pero todos los días hablaba con Rose vía mensajería instantánea cuando ella estaba viajando por su trabajo.

-¿Ya te has puesto cómoda?- le dijo Rose con una sonrisa, señalando las gafas de pasta color violeta.

-Sí- rió Bella, tomando el vaso que la esperaba y sentándose a su lado en la cama -soy terriblemente miope- refunfuñó.

-Ya somos dos- ambas chocaron sus vasos, riendo -más de cuatro dioptrías en cada ojo- le confesó.

-¿Cómo lo haces en los desfiles, o en las sesiones de fotos?- interrogó Bella, curiosa.

-Lentillas... pero no las soporto mucho- le aclaró, tomando un sorbo de su bebida -solo para el trabajo, o algún acontecimiento importante.

-Ya...- musitó la castaña, dando un sorbo; el frío líquido aclaró su garganta.

-Pero por suerte, mis gafas no me engañan- sonrió con picardía -y no puedes negarme lo que he visto en el concierto -Bella calló, mordiéndose el labio -¿te gusta, verdad?

-¿Qué?- no esta preparada para una pregunta tan directa -¡no!

-¿No?- se burló Rose.

-Es un divo insoportable, es un engreído, a veces es un prepotente y...y...

-Y te encanta- la interrumpió esta, acabando la frase. Bella se quedó callada, tomando otro sorbo de vodka para calmarse -Bella, no es malo que te guste; está muy bueno, las cosas como son... pero negaré esto en presencia de Emmett- la dio un codacito amistoso.

-Eso ya lo sé... claro que es guapísimo- admitió... para después fruncir el ceño... dios... no llevaba mi medio vaso bebido; definitivamente, estaba perdiendo la costumbre.

-Pues estás de suerte- Bella la miró sin entender -también le gustas, Bella... créeme, Edward es muy fácil de leer.

-Rose- dejó el vaso en la mesilla, para cruzar las piernas -no puedo creerme eso.

-Explícate- demandó.

-Me llamó gorda- esta iba a abrir la boca, para protestar -déjame terminar- le pidió -no soy el tipo de chica con las que él está acostumbrado a salir.

-¿Pero sabes una cosa?- Bella esperó -eres la única chica que contesta a sus bromas y piques; y por lo que me ha contado Emmett, le dejas muchas veces con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de bueno?- no entendía el trasfondo del asunto.

-Con solo chasquear los dedos, Edward tiene a cualquier chica rendida a sus pies... y contigo, ya simplemente para acercarse, tiene que esforzarse- Bella la escuchaba, con atención -no eres como el resto, y creo que eso realmente le ha llamado la atención.

-¿Para qué voy a caer... para que después se canse de mi y me deje tirada?- Rose chasqueó la lengua... estaba demasiado a la defensiva, pero no podía culparla.

-Eso no lo sabes- le advirtió -escucha; sé que el currículo amoroso de Edward no es intachable... pero para que puedas comprobar eso, debes darle la oportunidad de que te muestre lo que puedes llegar a importarle.

-Se enamoró, y no le salió bien- negó con la cabeza -yo misma estuve con mi novio siete años... y al final se acabó.

-¿Hubo terceras personas en esa ruptura?- inquirió Rose -nunca me habías contado nada.

-Se llama Mike, y no; no hubo terceras personas; perdimos la chispa- sonrió, que patética era.

-Es muy común que las parejas caigan en la rutina; a veces es bueno, porque significa que logras construír una vida equilibrada... pero otras veces es malo, y se pierden cosas- le dio la razón -y con respecto a Tanya, te aseguro que tarde o temprano iban a terminar separándose; yo creo que aguantaron un tiempo más por la niña.

-¿Tú crees?

-No conozco el lado romántico de Edward, menos el de componer canciones- Bella asintió -pero Tanya se quejaba mucho de eso- rememoró, tomando la botella de vodka y vertiendo un chorro de vodka, y después otro en el de Bella, que ya pasó de quejarse.

-¿Se quejaba porque era muy romántico?- alzó la ceja la castaña.

-Por todo lo contrario- la corrigió -cuando Emmett y yo empezamos a salir, ellos ya estaban mal en su matrimonio... pero recuerdo ver resoplar a Tanya muchas veces; pero soy de la opinión de que cuando se encuentra a la persona, esas cosas salen sin darte cuenta, en distintos grados de cursilería, depende de cada uno- terminó.

-Puede ser- admitió Bella -Mike al principio era muy detallista, y me escuchaba mucho... pero llegó un momento en el que podíamos pasar un día entero sin apenas decirnos un hola y poco más- Bella tomó aire -¿sabes que mi hermano murió, verdad?

-Me lo comentó Alice un día- asintió -en verdad lo siento.

-Gracias- fue la escueta respuesta -cuando ocurrió el accidente, y después todo el juicio...- Rose la miró sin entender -mi hermano era adicto a la cocaína... provocó un accidente en el que falleció una familia entera, aparte de él.

-Dios- susurró esta, horrorizada.

-Aunque Mike y yo ya habíamos roto unos meses atrás, pensé que me apoyaría en esos duros momentos... pero apenas dejó un mensaje en mi contestador, dándome el pésame... ni siquiera vino al funeral; ahí me di cuenta de que no signifiqué nada para él, a pesar de haber compartido siete años de nuestra vida.

-Capullo- rodó los ojos Rose.

-Mas o menos- admitió Bella -pero ya no pienso en él... en esos momentos te das cuenta de la gente a la que le importas, y a la que no- Rosalie se quedó callada, asintiendo y meditando el trasfondo de esa historia.

-¿Ese es el problema con Edward, verdad?- adivinó Rose -las drogas.

-No puedo pasar por eso de nuevo- negó con la cabeza -es algo que nos ha destruído, a toda la familia.

-¿Y no crees que Edward merece saberlo?

-¿Crees que eso cambiaría algo?- se encogió de hombros.

-Si le importas de verdad, y creo que lo haces...- hizo una pausa -lo entenderá, y hará todo lo posible por dejarlo- afirmó, pagada de sí misma.

-Rose- la interrumpió -das por hecho que yo le gusto, y te aseguro que tengo serias dudas acerca de eso.

-No sé si le gustas... pero hoy ha cantado para ti, no para todas esas personas; jamás le he visto mirar a Tanya ni a ninguna de las mujeres con las que ha salido así, y mucho menos en un concierto- esa revelación hizo que el corazón de la joven diera un vuelco, pero se lo guardó para sus adentros.

-Cuando dos personas se conocen, y se atraen mutuamente, deben conocerse primero... -se calló, sopesando las palabras mientras daba un trago a su bebida, cosa que Bella imitó -cada cual debe conocer los aspectos buenos y malos de la otra persona, sus prioridades...- suspiró, sonriendo con pena -yo quiero ser madre, algún día... aunque mi trabajo en estos momentos no me lo permite.

-Seguro que Emmett está encantado con eso; adora a Amy y a los hijos de Jasper- contestó, con una sonrisa.

-No podemos tenerlos- le reveló -al menos de forma natural- Bella se golpeó mentalmente... que bocazas era.

-Rose, yo no quería...- se intentó disculpar.

-Emmett no puede tener hijos, es estéril.

-Joder- fue la respuesta de Bella, bebiendo un trago.

-Cuando empezamos a salir, y llegó la hora de tocar el tema de como nos veíamos en el futuro... Emmett me lo dijo, dándome la opción de buscar otra persona con la que pudiera cumplir ese sueño; fue un golpe tremendo... pero le amo, y teniendo eso claro, supe que podríamos enfrentar esa complicación, por así llamarla, juntos.

-¿Y qué os planteáis, si puedo preguntar?- preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Adopción... y las técnicas de reproducción asistida han avanzado mucho- le explicó esta -hoy en día hay muchos más tratamientos que hace unos años; así que ese tema no me preocupa.

-Eso es cierto- la animó Bella.

-Por eso te digo, que si en verdad te importa una persona, debes primero conocerla, y después hablar las cosas, para buscar soluciones, o dejarle claro que límites estás dispuesta a traspasar o no- Bella se mordió el labio, nerviosa -piénsalo, Bella.

Bella se quedó en silencio, rumiando las palabras de Rosalie. Y si todo el mundo tenía razón, y debía bajar un poco sus barreras... y conocerle realmente. Puede que no fuera tan cretino, porque esa es la impresión que le dio el primer día que le conoció... pero había algo en él que atraía, y ya era imposible que se lo negara a ella misma.

Al final, las dos jóvenes terminaron la botella de vodka, dejando a un lado el tema. Hablaron de sus respectivas infancias y juventud, enumerando uno por uno los idiotas que las hipnotizaron en la secundaria, y de un montón de cosas más. Bella no pudo contener la risa cuando, casi a las cuatro de la mañana, veía como Rose se tambaleaba un poco al caminar por el pasillo, rumbo hacia su habitación.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, se quedó dormida... había sido una charla muy productiva, y tenía mucho que pensar; pero decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los siguientes días fueron un tremendo ajetreo; apenas pararon en las ciudades que seguían a Montreal; las apretadas fechas hicieron que Calgary y Edmonton fueran apenas unas simples paradas, para finalmente desembocar en Vancouver.

Rose tuvo que despedirse del grupo, ya que su agente la llamó, diciéndole que se había adelantado la sesión que fotos que tenía cerrada hace meses con una conocida marca de bañadores, por lo que no pudo quedarse. Quedó con Alice y Bella que una vez regresaran a Los Ángeles, comerían juntas y pasarían un día de chicas, antes de los conciertos que el grupo tenía previstos del día de Acción de Gracias.

Llegaron de madrugada a Vancouver, directamente desde el concierto de Edmonton, por lo que la rutina de llegar e irse directamente a dormir surgió de nuevo. Al día siguiente, Alice y ella se reunieron en el salón que comunicaba las habitaciones, para desayunar y repasar la agenda. En ello estaban, cuando los chicos aparecieron.

-Buenos días- les dijo Emmett, a la vez que se estiraba y bostezaba de manera sonora.

-¿Cómo puedes ir en manga corta, con el frío que hace?- le interrogó Bella; la camisa dejaba al descubierto sus tatuados brazos, en los que dos carpas de estilo japonés campaban en sus anchos antebrazos.

-Aquí no hace frío- se encogió de hombros; Alice, tan tapada como iba Bella, meneó la cabeza, para después saludar a su marido y al resto, que tomaban asiento en ese instante.

-¿Cómo tenemos la agenda?- Jake, como siempre al lado de Bella, se giró a esta.

-Veamos- tomó su Ipad; Edward, sentado frente a ella, miró con disimulo como se ajustaba esas graciosas gafas que llevaba. Desde que se le escapó del coche en Montreal, apenas había podido hablar con ella de nuevo a solas.

-No muy llena- pasó su dedo por la pantalla -rueda de prensa en la tienda de discos Twilight Music, donde recogeréis el Disco de Oro por las ventas del nuevo álbum- les relató -enhorabuena por eso- dijo con una sonrisa, levantando la cabeza.

-Es nuestro trabajo- le dijo Jasper, con una sonrisa -pero gracias.

-Un millón de copias vendidas- exclamó Sam, atónito -Aro estará exultante.

-Estará bañándose en su jacuzzi, pero en vez de con agua y burbujas, con billetes de cien dólares- exclamó Edward, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué porcentaje se lleva?- interrogó Bella -si se puede saber, claro- añadió con rapidez, mordiéndose el labio.

-De las ventas de discos, un 35 %- le aclaró Jake; Bella abrió los ojos... eso dejaba el 65% restante para ellos -por las entradas de la gira un 16%, y por la venta de todo el merchandaising un 8%.

-¿El tema de los derechos de autor va todo para vosotros, verdad?- Edward sonreía para sus adentros, viéndola pensar y actuar en modo profesional.

-La discográfica ahí no tiene nada que ver- se encogió de hombros Emmett -eso va para nosotros, a partes iguales.

-Lo decidimos así, y así está estipulado por escrito- tomó la palabra Jasper -hay grupos en los que solo el solista, o los que compongan, se llevan esa parte.

-Pero aquí cooperamos todos- añadió Edward -en mayor o menor medida.

Siguieron desayunando y conversando acerca del tema, hasta que el móvil de Bella sonó; el propio Edward sonrió al escuchar su voz en el tono de llamada, y sorprendiéndose una vez más de la canción elegida. La joven tomó el aparato, pero tenía las manos pegajosas, y sus dedos resbalaron por la pantalla, sin poder descolgar.

-Maldito cachivache- siseó; fue el propio Jake el que tuvo que cogerlo, para poder descolgar y ponérselo contra la oreja, mientras ella se limpiaba las manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hija!- la voz de su madre llegó a sus tímpanos. Jake la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Gracias mamá- suspiró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo va todo, dónde estáis?

-Estamos en Vancouver; mañana por la mañana regresamos a Los Ángeles- le relató.

-¿Te ha gustado Canadá?

-Mucho; más la parte de Montreal y todo eso... pero en general es un país precioso- tomó ella misma el teléfono -¿todo bien por casa?

-Muy bien, hija, no te preocupes; tu padre está aquí, te lo paso.

-Gracias mamá- le dijo mientras se levantaba y salía un momento del comedor.

-Qué pases un buen día- se despidió esta; Bella escuchó un pequeño movimiento al otro lado de la línea.

-Felicidades, calabacita- negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

-Gracias papá.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña?

-Muy bien; trabajando y todo eso- le contó -¿todo bien en casa?

-Sí, ya te lo ha dicho mamá- repitió su padre, incluso pudo imaginarle rodando los ojos.

-Vale, jefe Swan- exclamó divertida.

-¿Cuándo vienes, calabacita?

-Lo más seguro que hasta Acción de Gracias no pueda, papá- le explicó -pero cuando vaya, podré estar cinco días en casa.

Hablaron durante unos diez minutos, hasta que Bella consultó su reloj, despidiéndose porque en menos de una hora salían camino a la rueda de prensa. Al colgar vio que durante la llamada le había entrado un gracioso mensaje de Ang, diciéndole que la llamaría después de comer. Regresó al comedor, donde todos la miraban con cara anodadada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, tomando asiento de nuevo.

-¡Bella!- chilló Alice.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó de vuelta.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños, y no eres capaz de decirnos nada?- habló ahora Sam, ante la estupefacta mirada del resto.

-Hum... bueno...- se encogió de hombros, mirándoles con disculpa.

-Eso se avisa- Emmett se levantó de la mesa, para instarla a que se pusiera de pie, para después abrazarla y dar vueltas con ella -¡feliz cumpleaños, chica rock!- Bella rió.

-Muchas gracias- todos la felicitaron; al abrazo de Emmett siguió el de Jake y Alice; Jasper y Sam le dieron dos besos.

-¿Cuántos cumples?- le preguntó Sam.

-Veinteseis- respondió.

-Ooohhhhh...- suspiró Emmett de manera cómica -quien los pillara.

-Feliz cumpleaños- tuvo que girarse al escuchar la voz de Edward, que la miraba con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros... pero no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a ella, cosa que muy internamente, la defraudó.

-Gracias- la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó hizo que el joven también sonriera.

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?- habló ahora Sam; Bella arrugó el ceño.

-No sé... todas, supongo- después de la conversación con Rosalie, hace escasos días, ni loca pronunciaría el título de esa canción, aparte de que no estaba en el repertorio -¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-Cuando algún miembro del equipo cumple años, cantamos su canción favorita, si estamos de gira- le explicó Jake, tomándola por los hombros. Edward frunció el ceño ante el gesto, pero optó por permanecer callado.

-No es necesario- agradeció Bella -de verdad.

-Entonces la escogeremos nosotros- se encogió de hombros Sam, que de reojo miraba a Edward.

-Después hablaremos del asunto- llamó la atención Jake al resto -tenemos que irnos.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, para prepararse para enfrentar un nuevo y ajetreado día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de una larga mañana, en la que se les entregó el Disco de Oro al grupo y contestaron pacientemente a las preguntas en la rueda de prensa, apenas tuvieron tiempo de comer algo rápido en el hotel. El acto de entrega se retrasó media hora sobre la hora prevista, y hubo varios problemas con las acreditaciones de la prensa, por lo que Bella y Alice estuvieron de un lado para otro de la inmensa tienda perteneciente a la discográfica de Aro.

Llegaron al Rogers Arena a eso de las cinco de la tarde, y el concierto era a las ocho; apenas tuvieron una hora para ensayar antes de que llegaran las personalidades y algunos medios gráficos. Bella rodó los ojos cuando Marla Jones entró por la puerta... otra vez; bastante había tenido con verla en Montreal, parecía que su caza seguía.

La joven no pudo sentirse más feliz cuando llegó su hora de echar a todo el mundo, aludiendo que el concierto comenzaría enseguida. Vio que Marla le susurraba algo a Edward, pero este no la hacía mucho caso, ya que en cuanto se dio la vuelta no pudo evitar poner una mueca de fastidio.

El equipo de sonido acudió enseguida, para poder colocarles los aparatos con los que estaban en contacto con estos durante el concierto. Estaba fuera del escenario, conversando con Alice cuando vio a Seth salir a todo correr.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Alice.

-Hay un problema con varios de los amplificadores- Alice rodó los ojos -parece que la potencia del estadio es muy baja.

-¿Has avisado a Embry, o Leah?- la morena se fue con él, disculpándose con Bella.

-Leah está buscando a los de mantenimiento, y Embry y Paul están intentando hacer un apaño- oyó que decían, a la vez que se alejaban.

-Vaya por dios- suspiró Bella -menudo día para olvidar...- estaba claro que cuando un día se torcía, todo iba de mal en peor. El público ya tomaba posiciones, esperaba que pudieran arreglarlo; estaba tan ensimismada que no oyó que alguien la llamaba, hasta que una voz susurró directamente en su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Te importaría ayudarme?- se congeló al sentir el aliento de Edward; cuando se giró, se lo encontró con la camisa en la mano, y los cables de los auriculares colgando en sus hombros -como puedes ver, Seth ha salido corriendo.

-¿No te puede ayudar otro?- le preguntó, intentando fijar su vista en otra cosa.

-¿Quieres que el concierto se retrase?- fue la respuesta de este, un poco mordaz. Bella rodó los ojos, no le apetecía nada discutir.

-Date la vuelta- le ordenó; Edward obedeció, y la saliva se le atoró en la garganta al ver esa espalda, con cada músculo bien marcado en su sitio. Con dedos temblorosos afianzó el aparato a la cinturilla de los pantalones, intentando tocas su piel lo menos posible.

Mientras este iba dándole los trozos de esparadrapo, fue pegando y asegurando los cables de los auriculares a su espalda. Vio un precioso tatuaje que iba de omóplato a omóplato, con el nombre de Amy escrito en unas preciosas letras antiguas; la cabeza de la serpiente empezaba en la parte delantera de su hombro izquierdo, y la cola en la palma de su mano, rodeando todo su brazo.

Sus dedos picaban por recorrer con las yemas los trazos del tatuaje, pero tuvo que contenerse. Edward sintió un escalofrío cuando pegó el último trozo, justo un poco más abajo de su nuca.

-Listo- anunció Bella -te puedes tapar, no estamos en el gimnasio- este rió, negando con la cabeza mientras que con cuidado se ponía la camiseta blanca de tirantes.

-Muy agradecido, calabacita- le dio la gracias.

-De nada- cuando iba a girarse y a desaparecer de su vista, por el bien de su salud mental, sintió como la cogía de la mano, instándola a detenerse. De nuevo ese hormigueo, al igual que ocurrió en Ciudad del Cabo, se adueñó del trozo de piel que él tocaba.

-¿Por qué no has mencionado tu cumpleaños?- le preguntó, acercándose a ella; estaba medio girada, intentando no mirarle y que no notara su nerviosismo.

-No pensé que era relevante; además, estamos liados con el trabajo- la excusa era patética, lo sabía... pero desde la muerte de Riley, ni ella ni sus padres tomaban en cuenta esas fechas, ni las fiestas navideñas, ni nada en las que estuviera involucrada una celebración familiar de por medio. Simplemente se deseaban feliz cumpleaños, y punto.

-¿Te da vergüenza que te dediquemos una canción?- preguntó este.

-No hagáis eso, te lo pido por favor- ahora sí que se giró para mirarle; Edward se perdió un momento en sus ojos... y sabía que algo le pasaba, pero como siempre, no hablaba con él.

-Te la cantaré, dedicada o no- le dijo,un poco serio -¿no tienes ninguna canción que te guste especialmente?- la joven negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces me arriesgaré... sigo haciendo méritos para ganarme mi beso, calabacita- le sonrió con malicia, pero ella no sonreía, al contrario, rodó los ojos. Iba a replicarle, pero justo apareció Jake, cosa que Bella agradeció.

-¿Otra vez discutiendo?- esta se zafó del agarre de sus dedos, cosa que hizo a Edward gruñir una especie de disculpa, alejándose. Jake miró a su amigo, suspirando con paciencia.

-No discutíamos- le aclaró Bella.

-¿Seguro?- insistió Jake.

-Sí- rodó los ojos.

-No te enfades- la aplacó; pero Bella no contestó. Siguió su vista, y vio como los ojos de la joven estaban fijos en Edward y Marla, que estaban hablando. Al parecer, su primo era demasiado observador. Sintió su pecho oprimirse un poco, pero tomó aire para hablar.

-Tú y yo hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa- le advirtió.

-Eh... claro- Bella salió de su ensoñación -buena suerte- le deseó, dejando un beso en su mejilla -buena suerte, chicos- les deseó al resto, que se acercaban.

Y por primera vez, desde Ciudad del Cabo, Edward no se acercó a ella, a pedirle su beso. No se entendía ni a ella misma, pero eso le dolió, y no sabía por que...

Decidió concentrarse en la música, que ya empezaba a sonar. El concierto siguió su ritmo, y con Alice a su lado, ambas sentadas en uno de los altavoces que no estaban a la vista, intentó disfrutar... pero su corazón se paró cuando sin más, las notas de la canción que llevaba en el móvil empezaron a sonar. Tampoco estaba en el repertorio, pero cuando Jake le guiñó un ojo, supo que esa era su dedicatoria.

Su estómago se encogió, como siempre le pasaba, cuando Edward se acercó peligrosamente a ella, mirándola fijamente a la vez que cantaba...

_"Nunca te dejaré marchar, porque_

_sé que hay algo en mi interior..._

_tú naciste para ser mi chica..."_

Pero la magia se rompió cuando Edward se alejó, y el codazo de Alice la devolvió a la realidad. Su amiga y jefa la miraba con el ceño fruncido... y eso no podía presagiar nada bueno.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells...

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	10. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

**Hola mis niñas!**

**Espero que hayáis pasado un buen fin de semana; mi intención era dejaros ayer el capi... pero complicaciones laborales me lo impidieron. Ya lo siento :(**

**Veo que os gustó la charla con Rose; vamos a ver que dice Alice acerca del tema... y la opinión de Jake al respecto. Espero que os guste... y paciencia, que todo va llegando ;)**

**Espero lo disfrutéis... nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: Bad medicine de Bon Jovi**

watch?v=DVG9a_yfKC0

* * *

_Capítulo 10: ¿Feliz cumpleaños?_

Edward Cullen se golpeó mentalmente hacia sus adetros; era el cumpleaños de Bella, y tan solo le estaba dedicando la que esperaba, fuera su canción favorita. No quería hacerle nada, tan solo tomarle de la mano, que supiera que esa canción era para ella, aunque no podía evitar mirarla de reojo a lo largo de todos los conciertos.

Pero la fulminante mirada que le dedicó Alice le hizo desistir del intento; de modo que intentando no confundirse con la letra de la canción, volvió su atención al público; por una vez en su vida, no veía la hora para que el concierto terminara, y poder hablar un poco con ella de camino al hotel.

Finalmente, después de casi una hora y de tocar un par de canciones extras, se despidieron del público, abandonando el escenario y dirigiéndose directamente a los coches; entregó a Paul los audífonos y este le pasó la chaqueta y una toalla; hacía bastante frío, aun para ser septiembre.

La buscó con disimulo, como siempre hacía después de cada concierto, pero Alice se la debió llevar con ella, así que montó en el primer coche que pilló, en el que ya estaba Sam.

-Buen trabajo, tío- le felicitó su amigo y bajista, palmeándole el hombro.

-Gracias- contestó con un suspiro cansado, y rebuscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el paquete de tabaco.

-¿Cómo lo llevas con Bella?- preguntó su amigo, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Directo a la cuestión- rodó los ojos, a la vez que daba una calada -pues como puedes ver, todo el mundo se puede acercar a ella menos yo- siseó, enfadado -Jake parece su guardaespaldas personal.

-Solo le llevan bien, por eso no tienes que preocuparte- le intentó aplacar -creo que ha quedado más que claro que te gusta- replicó ahora, un poco burlón, a la vez que con la mano le pedía un cigarro -¿eres consciente de que tus encantadores coqueteos no son para nada disimulados?

-No me digas- resopló -¿tan descabellado es que la quiera conocer, saber lo que le gusta... algo de su vida, sus aficiones...?

-No es eso- respondió Sam -pero debes admitir, que no empezastéis con buen pie.

-Eso ya lo sé- se frotó los ojos, cansado -pero cada vez que intento dirigirme a ella, se pone a la defensiva.

-Edward- su amigo meditó las palabras unos segundos -no todas las chicas caen rendidas a tus encantos con tan solo chasquear los dedos... a excepción de tus últimas conquistas- este le miró, con una mueca -pero admito que el hecho de que la quieras conocer de verdad, debe de significar que te gusta mucho.

-¿Y qué hago?- escupió exaxperado, y sin responder a esa última afirmación de manera directa.

-Debes tener paciencia, y ser amable- le contó -poco a poco... aunque la verdad, espero que ella no sea otra en tu larga lista de conquistas.

-No quiero eso- susurró, soltando el humo del cigarro por la nariz -te juro que no quiero hacerle daño; dios... tío... solo estaba dedicándole la canción, por su cumpleaños, y Alice me ha fulminado con la mirada.

-Ella simplemente estará preocupada por Bella, y es obvio que no quiere que deje el trabajo; tienes que admitir que por una vez, tenemos a alguien eficiente.

-Ya lo sé... todo eso me queda claro- respondió.

-Deberías haber visto la cara de Bella cuando ha llegado Jake y tú te has ido a hablar con Marla Jones.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas, si se puede saber?- preguntó ahora Edward -¿eres omni presente o alguna mierda de esas?- Sam rió.

-Estaba a solo unos pasos, hablando con Emmett y Paul- le aclaró -Edward... ¿eres consciente que si quieres salir con ella, vas a tener que ignorar las insinuaciones que te haga el resto de la población femenina?; ¿cómo crees que se ha sentido ella?- este lo miró sin entender -estabas hablando con ella, y un segundo después te has directo directo a Marla.

-Llegó tu primo, y nos interrumpió- le respondió -en realidad, no sé que me impulsó a hacer eso- meditó unos segundos.

-¿Arranque de celos?- habló por él Sam, un poco patidifuso -el asunto es más grave de lo que pensaba- murmuró, en voz baja.

-¿A Jake le gusta?

-No sabría que responder a eso; se llevan muy bien -pero no veo más que una amistad, al menos por parte de Bella; hum... ¿no crees que si a ella le gustara, le habría dado a mi primo alguna pista en estos meses?

-Yo que sé...- contestó Edward -estamos llegando- le señaló la fachada trasera del hotel.

-¿Sabes que vamos al Grove, a tomar una copa por el cumpleaños de Bella?- Edward negó con la cabeza, nunca se enteraba de nada -así que dúchate, ponte guapo- le ordenó con una risa -e intenta hablar un poco con ella esta noche, y a ser posible, evita hacerle rabiar.

-¿Alguna indicación más, mami?- siseó sarcástico.

-No te sulfures, Eddie- le intentó aplacar -tan solo te doy unas cuantas recomendaciones, de amigo a amigo.

-Gracias Sammy- replicó burlón.

Cuando consiguieron salir del coche, y los fans dejaron de perdirles autógrafos y fotos, por fin llegaron a su piso; Sam se despidió de él para ducharse y cambiarse, y justo cuando Edward estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación, un huracán moreno y pequeño se plantó frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres, Alice?- resopló cansado.

-¿Es en serio... Bella?- fue la respuesta de esta, achicando sus ojos color avellana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-No puedo creerlo- siseó, alucinada -¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué todas mis ayudantes tienen que pasar por tu cama?

-No quiero llevármela a la cama- Alice arqueó una ceja, sin creerle en absoluto -y creo que esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Cuando esa pobre chica venga lllorando, porque ya habrás cumplido tu objetivo, y sume una más a tu lista de conquistas... y nos deje...- Alice meneó la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo que esa pobre chica, es adulta y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones -y gracias por la impresión que tienes de mi... pensé que me conocías mejor- siseó cabreado.

-¡No quiero que le hagas daño!- elevó el tono de voz la morena -aparte de ser compañeras de trabajo somos amigas, y me preocupo por ella.

-¡Maldita sea, es lo que menos quiero!- bramó de vuelta -¡no quiero hacerle daño!

-¡Entonces por una puta vez, haz algo bien, y no seas el cabrón que eres con todas!

-¡Alice!- ambos se giraron; Jasper estaba detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su mujer enfadado.

-Sabes mejor que yo como acabará esto- le dijo ella.

-Tú siempre sabes demasiado- masculló Edward, furioso -¿pero sabes lo que pasa?- Jasper y ella le miraron -que estoy loco por ella- dijo en un pequeño susurro; las palabras salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta, y solo cuando vio la cara de sus amigos se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho.

-Edward...- habló ahora Jasper, ante la cara de asombro de su mujer.

-Pero eres afortunada, Alice- siguió hablando -porque da la maldita casualidad que ella no me quiere ni ver; todos podéis llevaros de puta madre con ella... y yo ni siquiera puedo acercarme a cien metros. Sé que no soy el chico ideal que todos los padres querrían para sus hijas... pero ella me gusta de verdad.

-Yo sólo quiero que no le hagas daño- volvió a repetir Alice.

-Ni yo quiero hacérselo- suspiró -pero no sufras; no arruinaré su cumpleaños- les aclaró, con amargura en su voz.

-Edward...- intentó interceder Jasper.

-No me esperéis; os veré mañana- sin decir una palabra más, se metió a su habitación, dando un sonoro portazo.

Jasper meneó la cabeza, para después encarar a su esposa, que tenía la cabeza gacha. Nunca había visto a su amigo así, y no se esperaba esas palabras de su mujer.

-Alice- habló con calma -no puedes entrometerte de esa manera.

-Yo no quería hacerle sentir mal- se excusó, con verdadero arrepentimiento -¿pero y si no acaba bien?; no quiero perder a Bella.

-Como bien ha dicho Edward, ella es adulta. Si ellos se gustan, no podemos hacer nada. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-De como la mira en los conciertos; Sam nos lo comentó hace poco, y también estaba Emmett... y es cierto.

-Ya sabes que soy muy poco observadora- se encogió de hombros con pesadumbre -y jamás pensé que Edward podría fijarse en ella.

-Pero lo ha hecho; yo sé que no quieres que Bella deje el trabajo... pero si pasa algo entre ellos, puede salir bien o no... y ahí no podemos hacer o decir nada. Todos tenemos la opción, por llamarlo así, de cometer o no errores, y si a ella le gusta él, sea lo que sea que salga de ahí, no nos queda otro remedio que apoyarles, pero sin meternos de por medio.

-Ya lo sé- musitó ella, cabizbaja.

-Y te recuerdo que le has llamado cabrón- añadió su marido.

-Me disculparé- dijo ella.

-Me parece bien- Alice esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos -ven aquí, anda- su marido la abrazó con cariño -¿has hablado con Bella algo de esto?- le interrogó.

-No- le aclaró, acomodándose en sus brazos -cuando estábais tocando la canción por su cumpleaños... ahí me di cuenta; intenté hablar con ella después, pero Bill me entretuvo, y ella ya se había ido con Jake y Emmett.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le dijo su marido; Alice asintió.

-No meterme, y apoyarles hagan lo que hagan- Jasper asintió, para después besar suavemente su frente.

-Voy a cambiarme.

-Y yo a disculparme- suspiró ella, para después darle otro pequeño beso y tocar a la puerta de Edward.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una hora después, todos estaban en la salita que era común a todas las habitaciones, esperando a Edward, Alice y Jasper. Por suerte para Bella, Alice no le había dicho nada acerca del engorroso asunto, y en verdad lo agradeció.

-¿A qué nos vas a invitar?- le preguntó Emmett.

-A lo que queráis tomar- le dijo ella, sonriendo -mañana no madrugamos para coger el avión.

-A dios gracias- rodó los ojos Jake -no veo la hora de estar en casa unos días- musitó, cansado.

-¿Aunque tengamos que ir al estudio?- interrogó su primo, extrañado para sus adentros por la tardanza de Edward.

-Hay que ganarse el sueldo- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Bella hizo recuento mental en su cabeza; la semana que viene grababan una parte del recopilatorio, y el estudio sería un goteo incesante de personas. Justo en ese momento, Alice y Jasper aparecieron por la puerta, perfectamente preparados para ir a tomar algo.

-Vaya tacones- alabó Bella, mirando los pies de su amiga, enfundados en unos altos zapatos de tacón negros.

-Tú tampoco te quedas corta- le dijo ella, admirando las botas que Bella llevaba, también de tacón -me gusta el top- musitó.

-Podemos irnos- anunció Jasper -no es momento de hablar de moda, chicas- les dijo, ante el ceño fruncido de ambas.

-¿Edward no viene?- interrogó Emmett; Sam arrugó el ceño.

-No- les dijo. Alice vio como los ojos de Bella decayeron un poco, y se sintió culpable, pero por más disculpas que le ofreció, y este las había aceptado, se negó a ir.

-Pues él se lo pierde- exclamó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

-En marcha entonces- habló Jake -el Grove nos espera.

Justo cuando todos se dirigían hacia el ascensor, Edward cerró la puerta de su habitación, para después unirse a ellos. Bella tragó en seco al verle vestido con una camiseta negra, sus inseparables vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero que nunca le había visto puesta. Su pelo, hecho una maraña, todavía estaba húmedo.

-¿Al final vienes?- le preguntó Jake, palmeándole el hombro.

-Sí- suspiró; Alice sonrió para sus adentros, al igual que Jasper. Bajaron todos en el imnenso ascensor, y Edward miró a la homenajeada con disimulo, mientras Sam le preguntaba.

-¿Por qué no querías venir?- cuchicheó el moreno, en voz baja.

-Tuve un pequeño intercambio de opiniones con la pequeña duende- le explicó en un susurro; pero sus ojos estaban en Bella; su pelo largo caía por sus hombros, ligeramente ondulado, y se dio cuenta de que iba suavemente maquillada, ya que sus ojos resaltaban más... pero no era exagerado, como lo suelen llevar otras chicas.

-¿A cuenta de...?- Sam dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

-Más o menos, pero ya está arreglado- suspiró; después de su particular intercambio de opiniones, Alice se había disculpado, y después estuvo convenciéndole para que fuera con ellos. Al principio no las tenía todas consigo, pero admitía que quería verla, y poder hablar un poco con Bella.

-¿Te ha echado la bronca?

-No se si llamarlo bronca, sermón o que sé yo- negó con la cabeza -bueno... básicamente, me ha advertido que como le haga daño, me arranca los pendientes de cuajo- repitió las palabras exactas que esta le había dicho en la habitación, después de pedirle perdón. Sam sonrió divertido.

-Ya sabes- le palmeó el hombro, en señal de ánimo.

Justo en ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y todos se dirigieron a los coches, denidamente estacionados en la parte trasera.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella disfrutaba de una noche de libertad. Después de que accedieran al local por una puerta lateral y los condujeran a un reservado en el primer piso, la primera ronda de bebidas llegó, a cuenta de la homenajeada. Todos estaban cómodamente sentados en torno a una pequeña mesa.

-Bien, bien... chica rock- tomó la palabra Emmett -¿qué te ha parecido la dedicatoria? -Bella, estratégicamente sentada entre Alice y Edward, sonrió con simpatía.

-Os habéis ganado la ronda de copas- les reveló, con una risa.

-Brindo por eso- aprobó Jake, levantando su cerveza.

-¿Así que "Born to be my baby" es tu canción favorita?- le preguntó Edward... pero esta negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces cúal es?- insistió.

-No veo que interés puede tener eso- desvió la vista al vaso que contenía su bebida. Alice y ella habían hablado un poco en el coche, y por milésima vez había tenido que escuchar eso de que debía bajar un poco sus barreras. No fueron exactamente esas palabras, pero se podían asemejar.

-Simple curiosidad- habló ahora Jasper, que rodeaba los hombros de su mujer -todo el mundo tiene una canción que le gustaría escuchar el directo alguna vez.

-Hum...- Edward sonrió, al verla poner una graciosa mueca pensativa -si me cantáis "Master of Puppets"...- les propuso de broma, cosa que hizo que Emmett y ella chocaran sus vasos.

-Tú si que sabes, chica rock- alabó el batería.

-No sé si a James y al resto les haría gracia que tomáramos prestadas una de sus canciones- Bella parpadeó, un poco sorprendida... ¿hablaba del mismísimo James Hetfield?

-¿Le... le llamas James, simplemente?

-Se llama así- se encogió de hombros Edward -es un buen amigo nuestro.

-Toda la banda; hemos ido a muchos conciertos suyos- le dijo Jake.

-Que envidia- suspiró. El cobrizo negaba con la cabeza, divertido... ¿a Bella le gustaba Metallica?; definitivamente, era su chica.

-¿Has visto algún concierto suyo?- le preguntó Sam.

-Apenas unos fragmentos, en internet... tiene que ser una pasada- dijo ella.

-La intro que llevan, antes de que Lars aparezca y se ponga de pie en la batería, saludando a todo el mundo, pone los pelos de punta- le explicó Jake -deberíamos tomarla prestada- el resto rió ante la ocurrencia.

-¿Se pone de pie en la batería?- Bella miró a Emmett, interrogante.

-Él puede, es bajito y de complexión pequeña- le explicó este, ante la cara alucinada de Bella.

-¿Has ido a muchos conciertos de rock?- le preguntó Edward.

-De Slave Heart, a unos cuantos- el resto rió ante la ocurrencia -ahora en serio; no a muchos... pero alguno que otro.

-¿Por ejemplo?- ahora habló Alice.

-Hum...cuando iba a la universidad en Seattle, fui a algunos- les relató -U2... Coldplay...- enumeró.

-Ambos tienen muy buenos directos- habló Sam.

-Linkin Park...- siguió relatando -Green Day... y me gustaría haber ido a muchos más.

-¿Cómo cuales?- ahora que estaba tan habladora con todos, Edward quería seguir oyéndola.

-Me hubiera gustado ver a Queen- musitó pensativa; aunque en esa época era muy pequeña, le encantaba su música.

-Concuerdo totalmente contigo- le dio la razón Jasper -de los mejores grupos, sin duda.

-Metallica, como ha quedado patente- siguió diciendo -Guns n´ Roses tampoco me hubiera importado, Nirvana...

Siguieron debatiendo un buen rato de grupos musicales, viéndose brevemente interrumpidos por algunas personalidades famosas locales, que felicitaban al grupo por el espectáculo ofrecido. Alice y Bella se fueron a bailar un rato, mientras que los chicos se quedaban sentados.

-¿La cosa no va mal, no?- Sam se acercó a Edward.

-Al menos me ha hablado- se encogió de hombros -no puedo negar que tiene buen gusto musical- habló con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cierto- aprobó Sam -no veo a Gianna o Jane yendo a un concierto de Metallica- Edward rió, divertido.

-Tampoco yo, créeme- contestó. Se giró un momento, para coger su botellín de cerveza... pero se quedó con la mano a medio camino al ver aparecer a Marla Jones, que con paso decidido se dirigía directamente hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Otra vez- rodó los ojos Edward -¿esta tía no capta una indirecta?

-¿Le dijiste antes del concierto que veníamos aquí?- ahora el que habló fue Jake.

-No- respondió -me enteré camino del hotel que íbamos a salir- el guitarrista vio como su primo asentía con la cabeza.

-Tío, ¿qué les das?- rodó los ojos Emmett; en la entrevista que concedieron en Toronto él estaba contestando a una pregunta, cuando ella le interrumpió de muy malas maneras, y desde ese momento había pasado a su lista de personas non gratas.

-Me voy fuera, a la terraza- Edward se levantó.

-Voy contigo- Jake y él salieron, después de que Sam les asegurara que ellos distraerían a la rubia.

Edward encendió su cigarro, esperando pacientemente a que Jake hablara. Se olía demasiado lo que le iba a decir. Como soltara que le gustaba Bella, no tenía muy claro como iba a reaccionar; conocía a Jake desde hace muchos años, y siempre se habían llevado muy bien.

-Suéltalo- le instó el cobrizo, mirando las luces nocturnas de Vancouver.

-¿Sabes que, en el fondo no me sorprende?- Edward abrió los ojos, no se esperaba esa contestación, si se le podía llamar así.

-Pues debes ser el único- musitó; Jake rió, acercándose a la barandilla de la terraza.

-Dame uno de esos, anda- señaló el cigarro.

-Pero si lo dejaste hace años- contestó este, extrañado; pero ante la insistencia de su amigo, acabó cediendo. Jake aspiró profundamente, aunque sí que notó un leve picor en la garganta, no le provocó tos.

-Es una buena chica, Edward- habló, después de unos minutos.

-Lo sé- admitió este, imitando su posición -¿te gusta?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Claro que me gusta- Edward maldijo para sus adentros -pero sabes... a veces, es mejor una retirada a tiempo- lo miró sin entender -ella no me quiere, no de esa forma- miró a Edward, que no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

-Vosotros os lleváis bien- afirmó Edward.

-Y espero seguir haciéndolo, aunque vaya a ser la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos- contestó Jake con una pequeña sonrisa, y dándole un codazo.

-No es toy tan seguro de eso- murmuró Edward, dando una calada a su cigarro -por si no te has percatado, no nos llevamos muy bien.

-Bueno... vuestra relación no empezó muy bien, que digamos- meditó el moreno -vas a tener que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Tú la conoces bien- Jake asintió -dame alguna pista.

-Jamás pensé que viviría para ver el día en el que Edward Cullen tuviera problemas para atraer a una mujer- bromeó, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de este -conócela, habla con ella... tómate las cosas con calma.

-Eso intento; por eso te pregunto como puedo acercarme a ella- insistió.

-Por lo que sé, no le van nada las cosas exageradas y despampanantes. Le gusta la buena música, como has podido comprobar- este asintió -el cine, leer... pasear... es una chica normal, en esos aspectos.

-¿Te habla de su hermano?

-Sí, lo ha hecho- le confirmó, con un pequeño suspiro -pero ahí no voy a ahondar; ella me lo contó porque, accidentalmente- resaltó la palabra -escuché una conversación con su madre por teléfono, y lo que quedó otra que hablar.

-¿Tan grave es?- indagó -bueno, supongo que ha debido ser doloroso- musitó, a la vez que soltaba el humo por la nariz.

-Eso es algo que no me corresponde a mi contártelo; yo le prometí que no diría nada, y no voy a traicionar su confianza. Dale tiempo, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano te hablará de lo que pasó.

-Eso espero- resopló, pasándose una mano por su pelo -¿y...- su pregunta se vio interrumpida por su tormento personal, que justo en ese momento se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa -¿y tú, desde cuándo fumas?- le espetó a Jake, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo dejé hace años- le explicó -pero de vez en cuando...- dejó la frase sin acabar- apagó el cigarro -voy dentro; mi cerveza tiene que estar ya a temperatura ambiente- se despidió de ellos, antes de hacerle a Edward un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, señalando a la joven.

Los dejó solos, y Bella tomó aire, antes de hablar. Puede que todo el mundo tuviera razón, y debiera darle una pequeña oportunidad. Dios... estaba tan guapo con esa chaqueta y esa camiseta; y tenía que dar la razón a Ángela, los pendientes le quedaban bien.

-¿Sabes que tu acosadora particular está buscándote, ahí dentro?- señaló la puerta con la cabeza, pero Edward negó, sonriendo.

-Déjala, ya se cansará- se encogió de hombros -¿cómo llevas la celebración de tu cumpleaños?

-Bien- le dijo esta -aunque estoy un poco desentrenada en eso de salir, tomar copas y eso- alzó su vaso -es la segunda y ya se me hace cuesta arriba.

-¿Puedes beber, con la medicación que tomas?- le preguntó; la joven vio auténtica preocupación en sus ojos. La pregunta le pilló totalmente de sorpresa.

-Bueno- meneó ligeramente la cabeza -beber mientras te medicas es malo... pero lo que yo tomo hace que la hormona esté en sus niveles normales, y por una copa o dos no me pasará nada. No es una medicación fuerte.

-¿Cómo se llama lo que tienes?

-Hipotiroidismo- le contó -mi tiroides no produce la cantidad normal de una hormona, por eso tomo la pastilla todos los días.

-¿Y te lo controlan?

-Cada cierto tiempo, con una analítica de sangre- respondió -desde que tomo la pastilla, siempre he tenido los niveles regulados... pero mi metabolismo sigue resintiéndose- al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta de que Edward la miraba embobado -¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí- respondió -estoy aprendiendo- sonrió de manera inocente -¿por eso tienes problemas para bajar de peso?

-La falta de esa hormona me repercute a la hora de quemar calorías- le explicó -frecuentes dolores de cabeza... siempre estoy helada- dándose un poco de valor, con la mano que tenía libre, cogió la de él -¿lo ves?- Edward sintió como sus dedos helados envolvían los suyos, pero se sentía bien. Bella los apartó, con una sonrisa nerviosa, y a regañadientes la dejó ir; la habría acercado a él y la hubiera besado, se moría de ganas de hacerlo... pero se recordó mentalmente hacer las cosas bien.

-Sí que está fría- admitió -aunque estaban a la intemperie, la terraza tenía enormes estufas de gas exteriores, y el viento había parado.

-¿Y tú?- la miró sin entender -¿fumar no es malo para tu garganta?- Edward sonrió.

-No es muy conveniente, lo admito... pero es un vicio que no puedo dejar- le explicó -aunque no lo creas, la cuido; es mi herramienta de trabajo.

-Eso está bien- Bella se quedó unos segundos en silencio -gracias por la canción, en serio.

-No hay de que- se encogió de hombros -pero podrías darme alguna pista de tu canción favorita.

-¿Para?- le reclamó, alzando una ceja.

-Para ganarme mi beso de una vez- le aclaró, apoyándose en la barandilla y cruzándose de brazos, a la vez que la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No está en el repertorio de la gira- Edward meditó, eso no le daba muchas pistas.

-Hum... eres una calabacita muy mala -Bella arqueó una ceja, ante la mención del mote -¿te molesta mucho que te llame así?

-Estoy acostumbrada... me extraña que mi padre no lo pusiera en mi partida de nacimiento- Edward se carcajeó suavemente -si alguna vez lo dices en público, te la cargas- le previno.

-Hecho- aceptó este -¿me vas a contar la historia que hay detrás de eso?

-No tiene mucho misterio -este la escuchaba, muy interesado -cuando yo nací, mi hermano tenía seis años- sonrió de forma tímida.

-Entonces... sería de mi edad- le dijo, cuidadosamente, después de unos segundos de cuentas mentales.

-Sí- suspiró ella -cuando yo estaba en el vientre de mi madre, un día mi hermano le dijo que parecía que tenía una calabaza de Halloween escondida; y mi padre le dio la razón, diciéndole que mi madre tenía una pequeña calabacita ahí dentro- Edward sonrió, de manera comprensiva -así que desde el momento en el que nací, él y mi padre me llamaron así.

-Bonita historia- le dijo, pero Bella se quedó callada, desviando la vista -estábais muy unidos, ¿verdad?

-Mucho- asintió, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Hey...- la llamó -no quería ponerte triste- se medio disculpó. Quería abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, que podía confiar en él... pero ella se le adelantó.

-No pasa nada- se obligó a respirar un par de veces, para poder calmarse -¿y tú, por qué no tienes hermanos?- Edward se dio cuenta del cambio de tema, y decidió no presionarla más.

-Creo que mis padres decidieron que con uno bastaba- contestó simplemente -fui un adolescente un poco rebelde- sonrió de medio lado.

-No me sorprende- replicó, medio burlona -¿se extrañaron cuándo les dijiste que querías dedicarte a la música?

-No mucho- admitió -cuando ellos volvieron a casa, y nos mudamos de Anaheim a Los Ángeles, recuerdo que siempre que volvía del colegio, nada más atravesar la puerta de casa, siempre había música puesta- Bella le escuchaba atenta -crecí escuchando a The Doors, Eagles, Mamas and the Papas...Scorpions, AC/DC...

-Muy variado el repertorio- admitió.

-Nunca fui un buen estudiante- le contó -prefería estar pegado a una guitarra que estudiar; en el instituto conocí a Jake, y por él a Sam. Tocábamos en el garaje de los Black, y actuábamos en pequeños locales. Una noche, actuando en un bar de mala muerte, conocimos a Emmett, y se interesó por nuestra música... y según sus propias palabras, nació aporreando las cosas- Bella se carcajeó -así que le hicimos una prueba, y efectivamente, tocaba muy bien la batería.

-¿Y Jasper?

-Bueno... él llegó cuando ya habíamos grabado la maqueta de "Runaway", incluso ya estaba en poder de Aro; él quería un grupo de rock de cinco miembros, era lo que se llevaba en esa época. Así que nos sugirió un quinto integrante, que se ocupara de los teclados, arreglos, y nos sugirió su nombre. Quedamos un día en la discográfica, para conocerle... y ahí empezó todo.

-Vaya...- murmuró, alucinada.

-Sabíamos que éramos buenos... y Aro lo supo apreciar al escuchar la maqueta; es un mundo complicado... y después de que muchas discográficas nos tiraran la maqueta a la cara, por así decirlo, él nos dio la oportunidad.

-¿Es muy duro, pasar de ser personas anónimas a no poder salir a la calle?

-Salimos a la calle- le corrigió Edward, divertido -aunque vayamos un poco camuflados- rió -sí que puede llegar a ser un poco agobiante, no lo niego... pero si te dedicas a este mundo, o a la televisión, o al cine... es lo que hay, siempre ha exisitido y siempre existirá.

El tiempo pasó volando para la pareja, acabando sentados en un amplio sofá blanco que había en la terraza, hablando de mil cosas. Para sorpresa de Bella, descubrió que era un tipo sencillo, que era feliz yendo a cenar a una simple hamburguesería que a uno de los muchos restaurantes lujosos de Hollywood, que le encantaba pasear por la playa con su perro Baxter, y que era un fanático de las películas de Kubrick.

Esa noche, después de que llegaran al hotel, Bella se fue a la cama con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de que le tomaba mucho el pelo, siempre a buenas, era un chico encantador. Durante la larga conversación que mantuvieron, sus ojos verdes la miraban fijamente, haciéndola sonrojar y teniendo que desviar la mirada muchas veces.

Edward tenía razón, no era tan divo como ella pensaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero para desánimo de la joven, la semana que estuvieron en casa, apenas pudieron hablar. El estudio era una marea humana de gente, entrando y saliendo constantemente; Seth, Paul y el resto de los chicos también estaban, asegurándose de que todo salía bien. Empezaban a grabar a las nueve de la mañana, y muchas veces Bella se iba a casa después de cenar, y ellos aun continuaban allí.

Repetían la mayoría de los temas al menos tres veces, si no eran más; podían llegar a ser interrumpidos hasta diez veces durante el curso de una canción... en verdad, era agotador. Ella y Alice decidieron trasladar la oficina a su espaciosa cocina, y Bella pasó muchos ratos con Akane y Amy, ayudándoles con los deberes de matemáticas, o entreteniendo a Hachiko y a Kyo, que aunque ya habían empezado la primaria, no tenían tantos deberes como ellas.

Pero los días en casa pasaron deprisa, y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, de nuevo estaban subidos en el avión; al menos, durante las próximas tres semanas permanecerían en el país, cosa que todos agradecían. Estaban casi a finales del mes de septiembre... Bella no podía creer que en poco más de un mes que llevaban de gira hubieran estado en África, Australia, Canadá... y ahora en casa.

La primera parada fue nada más y nada menos que Honolulu, capital de Hawai; pero los chicos, a diferencia de Alice y ella, no pudieron ir a relajarse a la playa la mañana anterior al concierto. El siguiente destino fue Phoneix, seguido de las localidades californianas de San José y Anaheim, donde dieron dos conciertos; siguió Sacramento, también en California... y por fin, la primera semana de octubre la parada que Bella esperaba con ilusión... Seattle.

Llegaron allí de madrugada, y dado que el grupo solo tenía programada una entrevista para el periódico local de apenas media hora, la joven castaña hizo de guía turística. Cinco años viviendo allí eran muchos años, y ella les llevó a comer a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad. Había hablado con sus padres, pero estos no pudieron acercarse a la ciudad para verla, ya que era entre semana y a su madre no le dieron permiso en el trabajo.

A las cinco de la tarde ya estaban en el Key Arena, el inmenso estadio. Los chicos ensayaban, a la vez que ella y Alice estaban en el camerino, ultimando unos asuntos de última hora. A eso de las seis y media, los chicos se reunieron con ellas.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis?- preguntó Bella a Jasper y Jake, que entraron primero.

-Bien, todo marcha según lo previsto- contestó el rubio, tomando un botellín de agua.

-¿Contenta de estar en casa?- interrogó Jake a Bella.

-Mucho- admitió.

-¿Y con Edward, cómo van las cosas?- bajó el tono este.

-Mejor- le reveló -no es tan divo como pensaba- bromeó, cosa que hizo a reír al joven.

-Es buen tío, Bella.

-Lo sé- suspiró; desde Vancouver, habían hablado más que en todo el tiempo que Bella llevaba trabajando con ellos, y la verdad es que cada día descubría una cosa más acerca de Edward. Aunque a veces seguía picándola, sabía que era en bromas, y tenía que reconocer que era muy divertido hablar con él.

-Nunca le había visto así- musitó Jake.

-¿Cómo?

-Tan colado por una tía- Bella esbozó una mueca de fastidio -es la verdad- se defendió -y tú te estás colando por él, digas lo que digas.

-No empieces- le advirtió que dejara el tema con una mirada intimidatoria; justo en ese momento Bill se asomaba por la puerta del camerino.

-Perdón, chicos- se disculpó -preguntan por ti, Bella- se apartó, dejando a la vista a Ben y Ángela, que miraban alrededor con la boca abierta.

-¡Ang!- chilló ilusionada; Jake sonrió mientras veía como las chicas se abrazaban.

-¡Belly, qué ganas tenía de verte!- la saludó; hacía meses que no se veían, ya que en todo el verano no pudo pasar por Forks.

-Qué alegría que hayáis podido venir- exclamó ilusionada, después de abrazar a Ben, que venía ataviado con una camiseta del grupo.

-Gracias a ti, por mandarnos los pases- respondió su amiga -no sabes las ganas que tenía de salir de marcha- Bella rió.

-¿Cómo esta mi chico?- les preguntó, refiriéndose a Kyle.

-Cada días más revoltoso- suspiró Ben.

-Tenemos canguro hasta altas horas de la noche, así que no hay prisa- exclamó contenta su amiga.

-Precavida- se medió burlo Bella, pero Ángela no contestó, ya que estaba boquiabierta, mirando por encima del hombro de su amiga.

-Hola- saludó Jasper; Jake y Alice también se habían acercado -vosotros debéis ser los amigos de Bella.

-Es un placer conoceros, yo soy Alice- se presentó la morena, dándoles dos besos.

-Bienvenidos- les saludó Jake.

-El placer es todo nuestro- contestó Ang, un poco asombrada, que se giró para darle un codazo a su marido.

-Tío... soy vuestro fan número uno- Ben apenas acertó a pronunciar la frase; Bella sonreía divertida... parecía una fan loca en estado catatónico.

-Eso nos ha comentado Bella- rió Jasper, señalándole la camiseta.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo- musitaba, a la vez que estrechaba la mano de Jake.

-Venid, os enseñaremos el escenario- les invitó Jasper.

Ben iba encantado de la vida entre Jake y Jasper, y Ángela tomó del brazo a Bella; Alice se disculpó unos minutos, diciendo que se reuniría enseguida con ellos.

-Wao...- boqueó su amiga, mirando el recinto y la altura del escenario -es impresionante- ¿dónde está el resto del grupo?- le interrogó.

-Estarán escondidos en una esquina, fumando- le dijo -creo que tu marido está a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco- le avisó, ya que la cara de Ben, que sostenía una guitarra de Jake, era todo un poema.

-Lleva dando saltitos por casa desde que recibimos las entradas- rodó los ojos, a la vez que Bella contenía la risa.

-Déjale que disfrute, mujer- decidieron acercarse, a ver que estaban hablando.

-No puedo creer que esté sosteniendo la guitarra con las que tocas esos solos impresionantes- seguía murmurando Ben.

-Gracias por lo que me toca- agradeció Jake, con una risa.

-Ben, te va a dar un ataque- resopló su mujer -discúlpalo, está un poco en estado de shock- le dijo a Jake.

-No hay problema- la tranquilizó este. Justo en ese momento el resto aparecían por el escenario.

Edward reía de manera despreocupada, acompañado por Sam y Emmett. Los ojos verdes del joven buscaron a Bella de manera disimulada, y vio que con ella estaba una chica morena.

-Deben ser los amigos de Bella- dijo Emmett.

-Vamos- instó Sam; se acercaron hasta ellos, y Edward contuvo la risa cuando el chico que estaba con Jake los miraba asombrado.

-Chicos, ellos son Emmett, Sam y Edward- los presentó Bella.

-Yo soy Ángela- consiguió decir ella,después de unos segundos de estupor -y él mi marido, Ben- tuvo que decir, ya que este seguía catatónico.

-No puedo creerlo- musitaba este, a la vez que estrechaba la mano de los tres.

-Es un placer conoceros- habló Sam.

-Espero que lo paséis bien- les deseó Emmett -¿os han enseñado todo esto?- señaló con la cabeza el resto del escenario.

-En ello estábamos- contestó Bella. Ben se volvió a adelantar, con los chicos, meintras que Bella y Ángela se quedaban rezagadas.

-Dios, Bella... está como un tren- musitó, mirando a Edward -no sé como no babeas de manera constante.

-Me contengo- respondió, con una pequeña mueca.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con él?- interrogó, muy interesada -hace más de una semana que no hablamos.

-Mejor- se encogió de hombros -ahora nos llevamos un poco mejor.

-¿Y...- le hizo un gesto con la mano, instándole a continuar.

-No es tan divo- resopló, a regañadientes -es divertido, y cuando quiere es encantador...- suspiró, mirando hacia el aforo del estadio.

-Ya... vaya, vaya...- respondió Angela.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella.

-No hace otra cosa que mirarte- le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, para que se girara; los ojos verdes de Edward la miraban si disimulo alguno. Completamente sonrojada, se volvió a su amiga.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo?- la invitó a ir hacia el camerino -tu marido está a buen recaudo, créeme.

-Por el amor de dios, Bella... - medio chilló su amiga -¿y no haces nada al respecto?- Bella rodó los ojos, a la vez que la tomaba del brazo y prácticamente la arrastraba hacia el camerino.

Al llegar allí, la soltó y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá; por expresa petición de su amiga, tuvo que resumirle los últimos acontecimientos.

-Dios, Bella...- habló Ángela, después de un rato -¿no crees que ya es hora de que lo admitas?- Bella desvió la mirada -te gusta, y te gusta mucho... la manera en la que hablas de él, como te sonrojas cuando te mira...

-No es tan fácil, Ángela- esta la miró sin entender -tiene una hija, está el asunto de la prensa... y más cosas.

-Pero tú te llevas muy bien con la pequeña- frunció el ceño -y por la prensa, te recuerdo que saldrías con él, no con los paparazzis- apuntó -no sé por que tienes tanto miedo.

-No tengo miedo- se encogió de hombros esta.

-Sí que lo tienes- afirmó, pagada de si misma -Belly... ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que seas un poco feliz?; hacía mucho que no te veía así, tu cara se ilunima cuando hablas de él.

-¿Y si no sale bien?- susurró, con una mueca de pena.

-Quién no arriesga, es cobarde- habló Ángela de nuevo, muy seria -¿y si todo sale bien, y resulta que puedes ser feliz con él? -Bella calló, sin poder rebatirle -para que puedas saber eso, debes darle una oportunidad; ¿le has hablado de Riley?

-Todavía no- suspiró -pero lo haré, te lo prometo.

Siguieron poniéndose al día durante un buen rato; Alice se unió a ellas, y después los chicos. Por suerte para Bella, hoy no había mucha visita VIP, y en verdad todos agradecían un poco de tranquilidad antes del concierto. El grupo entero firmó la portada del último disco a Ben, y se hicieron fotos con todos ellos, cosa que la castaña les agradeció en nombre de sus amigos.

Al fin, la hora del concierto se acercaba, y Ben y Ángela asistieron al ritual de los chicos antes de que el espectáculo comenzara. Ellos lo seguirían desde la posición de Bella y Alice, que justo en ese momento hablaban con los miembros de seguridad. Ben seguía de charla con Emmett y Jasper, y la Ángela no pudo evitar asomarse, estudiando al público, que ya empezaba a hacerse notar.

-¿Lo estáis pasando bien?- se giró para encarar a Edward, que se había acercado a ella.

-Es alucinante- le dijo, todavía un poco intimidada por su presencia -¿cómo lleváis eso de viajar sin descanso, de un lado para otro?

-Es agotador, lo admito- se encogió de hombros -pero acabas acostumbrándote- contestó, buscando a una persona con la mirada.

-Ahora viene- le tranquilizó, con una pequeña sonrisa -creo que ella y Alice están hablando con los de seguridad o algo así. Edward sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Siempre es tan cabezota?- le preguntó, sin tapujos.

-Un poco- rió la morena -sino no sería ella; la conozco desde que íbamos a la guarderia- hizo una pequeña pausa -lo pasó muy mal con lo de su hermano... y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veo contenta.

-Me alegra oír eso- repuso Edward, feliz. Iba a preguntarle más cosas, pero justo la aludida se plantó a su lado.

-¿Cuchicheando a mis espaldas?- bromeó.

-Solo un poco- le sacó la lengua su amiga.

-¿Y de qué hablabáis, si se puede saber?

-Tsk, tsk, tsk...- meneó la cabeza Edward -cotilla- la picó -Ang, ¿te importa que te la robe un minuto?- Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Es toda tuya- contestó exultante, prácticamente empujándola hacia él.

-Regreso ahora mismo- le advirtió; la mano de Edward agarró la suya, conduciéndola hasta la parte trasera del escenario. Bella se fijó que ya llevaba los audífonos colocados, de modo que estaban por empezar.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó, extrañada.

-No- contestó -simplemente quería hablar contigo de algo.

-Pues tu dirás- bajó la vista, jugueteando nerviosa con sus dedos.

Edward pasó una mano por su pelo, dándose valor para lo que iba a hacer. Parecía un puto adolescente de instituto, ni que fuera la primera vez que le iba a pedir una cita a una chica... pero estaba desesperado por pasar un poco de tiempo con ella, a solas.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?- le soltó de sopetón, y casi sin respirar. La cara estupefacta de Bella era un poema.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- le preguntó de vuelta.

-Por favor- le pidió este, desenredando sus dedos de y tomando las dos manos de la joven entre las suyas -vamos, cede un poco... calabacita- prácticamente le suplicó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ese pequeño gesto, tan íntimo y a la vez cariñoso, terminó por derrumbarla por completo.

Parecía que su amiga era pitonisa o algo por el estilo, por haberle dicho todas esas palabras hacía un buen rato. Sabía que Ángela y el resto tenían razón, y si seguía evadiendo el asunto, se estaría engañando a sí misma.

-Vale, acepto- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- se aseguró Edward, a la vez que apretaba con fuerza las manos de Bella.

-Sí- dijo ella, con una pequeña risa; nunca lo había visto tan nervioso -¿te parece bien el sábado, que estaremos en casa?

-Hecho- respondió, contento. Los ojos de la joven le escanearon con disimulo... estana tan guapo, con esa camiseta verde militar, los vaqueros y las botas de cordones.. pero los gritos de la multitud hicieron eco en sus oídos... y las baquetas de Emmett ya aporreaban los platillos.

-Buena suerte- le deseó.

-¿No hay beso?- le reclamó este, con un puchero gracioso. Bella sonrió, maliciosa.

-Depende como te portes el sábado- le guiñó un ojo.

-Eres cruel, calabacita- tiró de sus manos, acercándola a él -¿ni un pequeño adelanto?- murmuró, practicamente con sus narices rozando. Por dentro, prácticamente estaba bailando de alegría, por fin parecía que ella cedía un poco. Si se agachaba unos milímetros, por fin tocaría esa boca pequeñita, que le traía loco... pero Bella se apartó, sonriendo.

-Tu turno- ya se sabía de memoria las notas con las que este hacía su aparición en el escenario.

Apretó de nuevo sus manos, antes de guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer hacia la parte delantera; mientras volvía al lugar donde había dejado a Ängela, escuchó como los aplausos y gritos se elevaban, señal de que Edward ya estaba en su posición. Al llegar allí, vio que Ben ya estaba como loco, cantando a pleno pulmón e imitando los movimientos de Jake, como si él mismo tuviera una guitarra.

-¿Dónde estabas?- chilló Alice, mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hablando con Edward- se encogió de hombros, pero esbozando una sonrisa cómplice. Rodó los ojos al ver a Alice y Ángela cuchicheando entre ellas y pegando saltitos, emocionadas.

Ben y Angela disfrutaron del espectáculo, y la morena pudo ser testigo de las miradas que Edward lanzaba furtivamente a la castaña. Ben, ajeno a todo, estaba en su salsa, cantando y levantando los brazos; la locura vino cuando sonaron las primeras notas de "Bad medicine", la canción favorita de este... y Ángela por poco se desmaya cuando Jake se acercó a su marido, instándole a que le acompañara al escenario, cosa que hizo con total naturalidad, elevando los brazos y cantando en el mircrófono del guitarrista.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?- gritó, para poder hacerse oír, con una mano en su pecho.

-Claro que sí- respondió Alice.

Los ojos de Edward de nuevo se clavaron en Bella, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando, en el estribillo, la guiñó de nuevo un ojo... directamente a ella...

_"Tengo todos los síntomas..._

_cuéntalos: uno, dos tres..._

_eso es lo que consigues por enamorarte..."_

¿Se estaba enamorando de él...? o por el contrario... ¿lo estaba ya...?

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo...

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**


	11. Camino de algo

**Hooola mis chicas!**

**Espero que la semana haya ido bien; aquí vuelvo... sé que queréis ver que pasa en esa cita jejejejeje... no sé si lo que vais a leer os lo esperáis; pero tranquilidad. La cosa empieza a ponerse interesante para todos...**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis... nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: "If that´s what it takes" de Bon Jovi**

**watch?v=xngoxbr78VE**

* * *

_Capítulo 11: Camino de algo_

-Porquería de cacharro- masculló Bella entre dientes; llevaba al menos quince minutos plantada delante del fax que descansaba en una esquina de la oficina de Alice; necesitaba enviar a Lupe el contrato para la actuación del especial de navidad de la MTV, en el cual los chicos actuarían.

Toquiteó de nuevo los botones, y al fin el estridente ruidito le hizo saber que el dichoso fax había decidido resucitar. Volvió a meter cuidadosamente el papel, y marcó los números detenidamente.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- Alice se acercó a ella, con otros dos o tres documentos en la mano; siempre que volvían a casa, tenían una montaña de papeles y documentos esperando para ser leídos, negociados o firmados.

-Creo que por navidades Jasper y tú deberíais plantearos el regalaros un fax nuevo- contestó ella, con una pequeña risa.

-Sí, hay que cambiarlo- admitió, con una pequeña mueca -¿has revisado la agenda?

-No sé como vamos a cuadrar la grabación del especial de navidad- meneó la cabeza, pensativa; las tres semanas de diciembre que el grupo tenía libre en lo que a conciertos se refiere estaban totalmente copadas por la grabación del recopilatorio.

-Habrá que cambiar un día de grabación- musitó Alice -quizá el día 22 o 23 de diciembre- hizo cálculos mentales -¿qué día se emite el programa?

-El 29- le sacó de dudas Bella -podríamos intentar de hacer un hueco entre esos dos días- le dio la razón; el problema con las grabaciones para la televisión es que no era simplemente ir, cantar y marcharse a casa; entre que preparaban el plató, acomodaban al público y repetían tomas, se podían pasar allí el día entero. Justo en ese momento, sonó el móvil de Alice, dejando a Bella con el montón de papeles para mandar por fax.

Diez minutos después, los dichosos documentos estaban por fin enviados; al volver a su mesa, vio a Edward en el jardín, agachado y hablando con su hija. Amy reía y asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza. Por unos instantes se sintió culpable; habían vuelto a a casa el miércoles, y el lunes a primera hora tomaban de nuevo el avión, para seguir con la gira; Edward no veía mucho a su hija, y mañana tenían su cita.

Desde que le propuso ir a cenar, en el concierto de Seattle, los engranajes de su cabeza daban mil y una vueltas sin descanso. Si las cosas iban bien entre ellos, temía como encararía la niña una relación entre su padre y ella. Sabía que Edward la había mantenido alejada de sus otras relaciones, a excepción de Gianna... ella adoraba a la pequeña, y le encantaba ayudarla con sus tareas escolares, o simplemente escuchar sus historias infantiles; pero no podía dejar de preocuparle ese asunto.

Estaba tan perdida en su mente que no se dio cuenta de que Edward la miraba a través del cristal; le hizo un gesto con la mano, instándola a salir. En el jardín estaban también Jasper y sus hijos. Le hacía mucha gracias verlos a todos con el uniforme del colegio. En el momento en el que ella puso un pie en el jardín, Amy ya se había reunido con Akane y Hachiko.

-¿Nerviosa por lo de mañana?- fue el saludo con la que la recibió.

-No- mintió, encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada, pero el joven sonreía divertido, negando con la cabeza. Desde que habían vuelto a casa apenas habían tenido un rato para ellos y sus particulares charlas y confesiones. Fue a tomarla de la mano, pero Bella se apartó con disimulo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le interrogó, preocupado.

-Es que... bueno... está la niña, y no sé si...- este la cortó, cogiendo su mano y llevándosela a una esquina del jardín, fuera de la vista de todos. No le soltó la mano en ningún momento, incluso tomó la otra, entrelazando sus dedos de manera suave.

-A ver, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó; no estaba enfadado en absoluto, pero sí temeroso de que le dijera que no quería salir con él.

-Me siento culpable- admitió Bella con una pequeña mueca -viajas mucho, y ves poco a Amy- Edward suspiró, comprendiendo el asunto. Agachó la cabeza, un poco azorada, pero los dedos de este tomaron su barbilla de manera suave, instándola a mirarle.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte- la intentó tranquilizar -he estado con Amy todos estos días... y el sábado se quedará a dormir con mis padres- Bella le escuchaba atentamente -ellos también quieren verla, y estar con ella, y yo estaré todo el domingo con ella antes de que la deje en casa de Tanya- le explicó -¿o es que no quieres salir conmigo, y me estás dando calabazas?- bromeó, arrancando una pequeña sonrisa de la castaña.

-No te estoy dando calabazas... vas a salir con una- le picó de vuelta, arrancando una pequeña carcajada al cantante; ni loca cancelaría la cita, siempre y cuando no pasara nada grave.

-Con una pequeña calabacita- admitió Edward; estaba tan bonita cuando sonreía de esa manera, que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por controlarse y no acercarla a él y besarla; pero se había hecho el firme propósito de hacer las cosas bien con ella.

-¿Dónde vas a llevarme?- Edward respiró de alivio para sus adentros, parecía que por fin se había relajado.

-Es sorpresa- le reveló, tomando de nuevo la mano que había liberando antes; Bella se dio cuenta de que la otra no se la había soltado en ningún momento. Mike no era muy dado a muestras de afecto, ni en público ni en privado... pero por lo que sabía de Edward, él tampoco lo era; o al menos, eso entendió ella de la conversación con Rosalie -te prometo que lo pasarás bien.

-De acuerdo- contestó, dándose por vencida -¿cómo va la grabación?- se interesó.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros -falta uno de los temas nuevos, y habremos acabado por hoy- le contó, acercándose un poco más a ella.

-¿Y los otros cinco?- interrogó, con cautela -¿te va llegando la inspiración?

-Más o menos- sonrió, de forma pícara -te preocupas mucho por mi trabajo- observó.

-Trabajo para los Slave Heart- contestó ella, con una risa -sé que no te gusta que te pregunten por eso- le dijo, con cautela, ya que a su mente volvió la discusión en Nueva York, antes de la entrevista. Pero como siempre, su boca se adelantó -yo no quería...- meneó la cabeza, disgustada.

-Hey- la llamó Edward -no pasa nada; no es una cosa de la que suela hablar- le dio la razón -pero sí, la cosa va bien... ya lo descubrirás.

-¿Te gustan demasiado las sorpresas, no?- preguntó ahora ella, mirándole curiosa.

-Me gusta sorprender a ciertas personas- le reveló, con una sonrisa sexy. El corazón de Bella saltó en su pecho... ¿estaba diciendo lo que ella estaba entendiendo? -lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, así que dale un respiro a esa cabecita- contuvo la risa al verla rodar los ojos.

-Vale- aceptó ella.

-¿Vas a venir al estudio, a escuchar la nueva canción?- le preguntó.

-¿Puedo estar allí?

-¿Por qué no vas a poder?- le devolvió la pregunta -puedes verlo desde la parte exterior de la cabina... aunque...- se quedó callado un segundo -procura no tropezarte con los cables- Bella abrió los ojos -los golpes de los amplificadores contra el suelo no suenan bien en los CD´s- acabó de decirle, conteniendo la sonrisa.

-Eres... agghhh...- resopló esta, haciendo un amago de soltarse de su agarre.

-Pero te gusto así- afirmó, pagado de si mismo, acercándola a él y agachando su cara -sino, no saldrías conmigo- le refrescó la memoria, con una mueca de obviedad.

-Divo insoportable- le dijo esta, mirándole fijamente.

-Calabacita- susurró, a la vez que acarició su mejilla con la nariz; fue un roce casi etéreo, y hasta pudo sentir como su pendiente también tozaba su pómulo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo -¿te recojo a las seis, mañana?

-¿No es un poco pronto para ir a cenar?- susurró ella, un poco nerviosa por esa cercanía.

-Pero antes de ir a cenar podemos ir a pasear- le corrigió él -podemos ir al cine... lo que tú quieras- le ofreció; apenas había podido hablar con ella estos días, y extrañaba mucho sus conversaciones.

-Está bien- aceptó ella -¿sabes mi dirección?

-Sí que la sé- Bella frunció el ceño -cuando encontraste apartamento, Alice lo comentó- le explicó.

-Vaya...- murmuró, sorprendida -lo tienes todo bajo control- Edward se carcajeó, pero al girar la vista se dio cuenta de que Emmett le hacía una seña, para que entrara de nuevo en el estudio. Suspirando en voz baja, se volvió a Bella.

-Me quedaría aquí contigo, pero tengo que volver a entrar- dijo este, con una pequeña mueca -te veo después, a la hora de la cena.

-Estoy deseando escuchar la canción- exclamó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regalándole otra sonrisa, Edward la soltó, para volver al estudio. Se quedó apoyada e la pared, viendo como se alejaba. No se dio cuenta de que Rosalie, que acababa de llegar, la miraba divertida.

-¿Tiene buen trasero, verdad?- Bella pegó un bote, ya que no se esperaba encontrarla allí.

-No está mal- se encogió de hombos -¿cuándo has llegado?- le interrogó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahora mismo- la informó la rubia, rebuscando en su enorme bolso y cambiando sus gafas de sol por las normales -¿nerviosa por el acontecimiento de mañana?- la dio un codazo amistoso, a la vez que ambas echaban a andar hacia el estudio.

-Un poco- admitió, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios.

-¿Te ha dicho dónde te va a llevar?

-Dice que es sorpresa- le explicó -¿qué me pongo?- se preguntó a sí misma, pero Rose la escuchó perfectamente.

-Vístete con lo que más cómoda estés- se encogió de hombros -se puede ir cómoda y elegante a la vez- le explicó.

-Menuda ayuda- bufó, resentida.

-Si te ves en un gran aprieto, me llamas... pero estoy segura de que encontraras la solución tú solita- la tranquilizó ella -el domingo te llamaré, quiero detalles- la previno, seria.

-Rose... te recuerdo que mañana coges un avión hacia Singapur- le dijo, con una pequeña mueca.

-Esto es prioridad número uno- contestó ella, tan tranquila -quiero detalles de todo lo que pase.

-A la orden- levantó las manos Bella; justo en ese momento Amy se acercó a ellas corriendo, con el jersey azul marino del uniforme en la mano y las medias del mismo color por los tobillos.

-¡Rose, Bella!- se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia.

-¿Cómo está mi chica?- le pregunto -¿y los pequeños samurais?- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

-Merendando; pero yo no tengo hambre- le explicó, para después volverse a Bella y tomar su mano, sonriendo -¿luego me ayudas con los deberes de mates?- le pidió, con un pequeño puchero.

-Claro que sí, cielo- repuso con una sonrisa -¿quieres ir a ver a papá y al resto?- le ofreció -pero tienes que estar muy callada- le previno. La niña afirmó con la cabeza, y sin soltar su mano, entraron las tres en el estudio.

Rose se fue a saludar a Emmett, y ella condujo a la pequeña hacia la zona de grabación. Los dos técnicos y el ayudante de producción de la discográfica ya estaban sentados a la mesa, toquiteando multitud de botones; los chicos ya estaban en el cubículo, con los cascos sobre sus orejas y hablando entre ellos. Edward vio a Bella de pie, al lado de Alice y de Rose, que se había unido a ellas. Su pequeña estaba delante de Bella, y tomaba las manos de la castaña, sosteniéndolas en sus pequeños hombros.

Esa imagen hizo que algo se removiera en su interior; las dos se llevaban muy bien, y sabía que a Bella no le importaba que tuviera una hija... es más, con sus palabras anteriores, le había demostrado que se preocupaba por su pequeña, cosa que Gianna no hizo en absoluto.

-¿Se llevan bien, eh?- la voz de Jake le sacó de sus cavilaciones; se quitó los cascos un momento, para poder contestarle.

-Eso parece- respondió.

-Eso es bueno- el guitarrista hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza -parece que las cosas van bien, ¿no?

-Podría decirse eso- admitió Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa -espero que mañana salga bien- no podía negarlo, estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿Edward Cullen nervioso por salir con una chica?- ahora era Emmett el que hablaba -tío, estás muy pillado- musitó, haciendo una penosa mueca pensativa.

-Gracias por tu apreciación, McArthy- rodó los ojos, cosa que hizo al aludido reír -y no, antes de que me preguntes... no voy a contaros nada.

-A mi me da igual- se encogió de hombros -Rose lo sabrá, así que tarde o temprano me acabaré enterando- soltó tan pancho, antes de sentarse frente a su instrumento.

-Y a mi Alice- se giró, para encontrarse la sonrisa maquiavélica de Jasper.

-Estupendo- siseó entre dientes, cosa que arrancó las risas del resto -¿podemos grabar y terminar por hoy, por favor?- resopló cansado.

-Vamos a ello- apoyó Jake, tomando posiciones.

Las notas empezaron a sonar, y las chicas volvieron su vista hacia el cristal. Bella vio como Edward, a veces, iba siguiendo y marcando el ritmo con las manos, hasta que su voz inundó la estancia.

La letra de la canción la sorprendió; no sabía si hablaba de un amor del pasado, o de alguna situación vivida en la vida... pero su corazón sufrió un vuelco al escuchar varios de los fragmentos.

Rose y Alice miraban a la castaña de reojo; los ojos verdes de Edward estaban fijos en ella, que levemente sonrojada, a veces desviaba la mirada... Amy, ajena a todo, seguía el ritmo con la cabeza...

_"... pero apostaría mi vida _

_en una partida de dados por ti..._

Bella estaba embobada escuchándole, la canción le encantaba; puede que se estuviera volviendo loca, pero parecía que le hablaba a ella, olvidándose de que estaba en medio de una grabación...

_"... pero me estoy volviendo ciego_

_y lo apostaría todo por ti._

_Si es lo que se supone,_

_eso es lo que haré..."_

No pudo evitar sonreír... se notaba que esta disfrutando mientras cantaba esa canción. Recordó la conversación de hace un rato, cuando le preguntó por el resto de las canciones, y le dijo que estaba en ello, y que le gustaba sorprender. Mañana le preguntaría por el tema.

Cuando las notas finales se perdieron en el ambiente, Rosalie y Alice aplaudieron contentas, alabando la canción. El productor de la discográfica no hacía más que repetir que Aro estaría muy satisfecho con el resultado.

Los ojos verdes del joven la miraron interrogante, como si le estuviera preguntando directamente que le parecía. Ella levantó una de sus mano del hombro de Amy, para levantar el pulgar. Graciosamente hizo una pequeña reverencia, gesto que hizo reír a todos... Bella se mordía el labio... no podía esperar a que llegara el día siguiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana, y de adecentar un poco su minúsculo apartamento y comer algo ligero, llegó el momento de prepararse para salir con Edward. Se duchó y se secó el pelo, para después revolver su armario, y justo cuando estaba decidiéndose entre dos camisetas, sonó su teléfono. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el nombre de Ángela en la pantalla.

-Dime- contestó de manera directa, sosteniendo el teléfono con su hombro y estudiando con detenimiento la camiseta que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila?- fue el saludo de esta -vas a salir con Edward Cullen y estás como si la cosa no fuera contigo.

-Estoy bien, Ang- rodó los ojos -y no, no estoy nerviosa en absoluto- era una mentirosa terrible; por suerte para ella, no estaban cara a cara.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?- indagó, con verdadera curiosidad.

-No lo sé- resopló -no ha querido decirme donde vamos a ir... así que improvisaré un poco.

-Recuerda ponerte ropa interior sexy- Bella se quedó parada; por supuesto que había pensado en el tema... pero no sabía si estaba preparada para ese paso -¿Belly?- preguntó Ang con preocupación -¿qué ocurre?

-Nada- salió de su ensoñación.

-¿Estás un poco desentrenada, eh?- la picó.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que hace milenios que no tengo sexo- siseó; después de Mike salió un par de veces con un antiguo compañero de facultad, con el sí que se acostó... pero la cosa no cuajó -gracias por restregarme mi patética vida amorosa y sexual por la cara.

-No es patética- bufó Ang -solo bromeaba- se disculpó -simplemente disfruta... y si llegas a esa situación, tú decides donde está tu límite; sabes que Edward respetará lo que tú desees; después de lo que le ha costado salir contigo, no creo que lo arruine.

-Lo sé- se sentó de golpe en la cama -es solo que...- se quedó con la frase a medias, ya que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Extrañada miró el reloj despertador; apenas eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, por que Edward no podía ser.

-Espera un momento Ang, llaman a la puerta- le informó.

Con el teléfono en la mano se dispuso a abrir; sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Edward ahí, con sus gafas de sol puestas y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Hola- la saludó, intentado contener una carcajada al ver la cara de póquer de Bella, y su atuendo de andar por casa -¿no vas a responder al teléfono?- le indicó con un gesto.

-¿Cóm... cómo dices?- Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy oyendo a Ángela desde aquí- le dijo; Bella salió de su estupor, y cayó en la cuenta que su amiga seguía al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó, muy interesada.

-Te llamaré mañana- fue la escueta respuesta.

-A por él- exclamó, animada. Cuando colgó el teléfono, su vista volvió al joven, que seguía parado en el marco de la puerta, apoyado de manera despreocupada.

-¿Sabes que mi hija también tiene ropa con esa cosa blanca?- hizo un gesto hacia la parte superior de su pijama, con la imagen de Hello Kitty en ella.

-Es una gatita- le aclaró ella -pensé que habíamos quedado a las seis.

-Acabo de dejar a Amy con mis padres, de modo que pensé que podía venir antes- le dijo sin ningún problema -¿puedo pasar?- ella se apartó a un lado, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

Edward se quitó las gafas, mirando a su alrededor. Era un apartamento pequeño, y se notaba que tenía bastantes años, pero estaba arreglado y muy ordenado. Se giró, encarando a Bella, que lo miraba de manera curiosa.

-¿Aro no te paga más?- no pudo evitar preguntarle -con lo que ganas, podrías permitirte otro sitio mejor- Bella se encogió de hombros, y discretamente estudió su atuendo; vestía vaqueros claros, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera negra, junto con unas converse de color negro también.

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros -además, estamos viajando de manera constante, y para lo que estamos en casa- le recordó.

-Eso es cierto- aprobó este -pero te recuerdo que llegará un momento en el que la gira acabará.

-Lo sé- contestó ella; no podía creer que se hubiera plantado en su casa casi dos horas antes, y que la hubiera pillado en pijama. Definitivamente, estas cosas solo le pasaban a ella...

-¿Te ha molestado que venga antes?- le preguntó Edward, temeroso; se podía haber quedado con Amy un poco más. Pero su madre tenía planes para pasar con su nieta la tarde y noche, y él quería verla, no podía esperar -si quieres, puedo esperar en el coche mientras te cambias- le ofreció.

-¡No!- respondió, chillando un poco, lo que provocó la sonrisa de este -¿quieres tomar algo?; cerveza, coca-cola...

-Un café estaría bien- aprobó -no me gusta beber cerveza a estas horas.

-Tengo café hecho- meditó -¿te lo tomas mientras me preparo?

-Aquí estaré- le dijo -¿te importa que fume?

-En la ventana- le indicó; fue a prepararle la taza de café, pero este la siguió a su minúscula cocina.

-Yo lo preparo; vístete tranquila.

-Normalmente soy una buena anfitriona- le dijo ella, pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Eso me lo imagino; ve y prepárate. Puedo hacerlo yo- le volvió a decir.

Vio como ella asentía con un pequeño suspiro, para después perderse en lo que debía ser su dormitorio. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se puso un café bien cargado, y después se asomó por la pequeña ventana, la única que veía en toda la estancia. Agradeció la cafeína caliente en su cuerpo; esa mañana Amy se había levantado temprano, y ayer era muy tarde cuando se fueron a casa, después de la grabación.

Mientras tomaba tranquilamente su café y fumaba, pensó en el sitio donde la llevaría a cenar; Jake le había dicho que no le iban las cosas excesivas y lujosas, así que esperaba acertar. Nunca una mujer le había dejado tan descolocado como lo hacía ella, pero le gustaba muchísimo, era algo que ya no podía negar. Ayer algo se removió en su interior cuando vio a Amy con Bella... eso debía ser una especie de señal o algo.

Terminó su café, y después de apagar el cigarro, dejó cuidadosamente la taza en el fregadero. Bella no tardó mucho en aparecer, vestida con vaqueros, una camiseta gris con dibujos y unas converse, al igual que él. Acostumbrado a que las mujeres con las que salía llevaran minifaldas y tacones imposibles, admitía que el cambio le gustaba. Apenas iba maquillada, y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, con algunos mechones sueltos por su cara... la curva de su cuello se exponía frente a sus ojos de manera tentadora...

Bella sonrió nerviosa; no sabía si había acertado o no, pero él tampoco iba vestido como para ir a una cena en el hotel Palace.

-¿Así voy bien?- inquirió ella, mirando sus deportivas -como tú vas así, pensé que...- dejó la frase sin concluir.

-Estás muy guapa- y en verdad lo estaba -¿preparada para una tarde conmigo?- le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-Que remedio- suspiró de manera cómica, cosa con la que arrancó una carcajada de este.

Salieron y se aseguraron de que la puerta del apartamento quedaba bien cerrada. Bella esperaba encontrar el BMW que solía ver siempre aparcado en casa de Alice y Jasper; pero en su lugar se encontró un enorme y lujoso todoterreno de la marca Mercedes.

-Los paparazzis conocen nuestros coches- le explicó él, a la vez que accionaba el mando -este es el que menos han visto, y quería que hoy estuviéramos tranquilos.

-También yo, gracias por eso- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa; era otro de los temas que le preocupaba un poco. Una vez estuvieron los dos dentro, vio que Edward se ponía de nuevo sus gafas y se subía la capucha de la sudadera -¿dónde vamos?- le preguntó, a la vez que posaba su bolso en el suelo y se acurrucaba en el amplio asiento de cuero beige.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- le propuso -hace una buena tarde- la sonrisa en su cara le dio la confirmación a Edward, que por fin arranco el coche.

El viaje hasta el Paseo Marítimo de Santa Mónica pasó sin mayores incidentes. Por suerte para la pareja, no hubo avistamiento de periodistas ni fotógrafos. Edward aparcó en una de las calles adyacentes, para después dirigirse a pie hasta el muelle. Aunque había gente tanto en la playa como en las inmediaciones del paseo, el ambiente estaba más o menos tranquilo, y la temperatura era agradable, no hacía demasiado calor.

-¿Te gusta venir aquí?- le preguntó ella, nada más poner un pie en el Paseo; se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado las gafas ni se había bajado la capucha de la sudadera, para seguir pasando desapercibido.

-Me gusta la tranquilidad- le dijo él -no todo son juergas, e ir de fiesta en fiesta- la joven asintió -aunque no te lo creas, no soy tan rebelde como dicen.

-¿Por qué no iba a creerte?- le preguntó ella de vuelta.

-La mayoría de las veces que salgo en las revistas, me pillan saliendo de algún club o bar- rezongó -pero no es una cosa que haga ya a menudo.

-Lo he comprobado- Edward la miró sin entender -en la gira estáis muy formalitos; yo pensé que todas las noches eran juergas desenfrenadas.

-Tuvimos esa época, no lo niego- le explicó él -creo que la edad nos pasa factura- Bella rió -¿tú no tuviste tus años locos?

-Bueno...- meditó ella, al tiempo que de manera inconsciente le tomaba de la mano; Edward se sorprendió gratamente por el gesto, ya que había salido de ella. Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron solos, y Bella sintió la calidez de su mano -obviamente, también tuve mi época de salir. En Forks apenas hay vida nocturna, pero sí en Seattle. Los años universitarios... ya sabes- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué estudiaste Administración empresarial?- era una pregunta por la que sentía verdadera curiosidad.

-Siempre me han gustado los números, y se me daban bien- le explicó -al principio pensé en estudiar Economía, pero al estudiar más opciones, me decidí por Administración. Era una carrera que decían que tenía multitud de salidas laborales... pero luego te topas con la realidad.

-¿Te costó mucho encontrar tu primer trabajo?

-¿Me creerás si te digo que este es mi primer trabajo serio?- los ojos del joven se agrandaron por la sopresa -cinco años de licenciatura, dos años realizando diversos masters, para terminar trabajando en una cafetería; pero no me rendí, y mandé multitud de currículos... hasta que en Twilight Records alguien debió decir...wow...- exclamó, con una graciosa mueca.

-Y aquí estás, trabajando con nosotros- terminó la frase Edward por ella -¿cómo es Forks?

-Muy aburrido- rodó ella los ojos -siempre llueve, y hace frío.

-No sé como has aguantado vivir allí- meneó la cabeza -siempre estás helada- le dijo, a la vez que apretaba suavemente sus dedos.

-Si naces allí, te terminas acostumbrando- contestó, sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en sus dedos -se me hace muy raro estar a mediados de octubre y poder ir en manga corta- le confesó con una pequeña risa, a la vez que miraba hacia la playa -a veces extraño un poco de lluvia, y el cielo nublado todo el día.

-Es lógico que eches de menos tu casa- habló ahora Edward -¿por qué no le dices a tus padres que vengan a visitarte?

-No conoces a mi padre- musitó ella, intentando seguir animada; el joven se percató de que sus ojos se entristecieron levemente, pero no dijo nada al respecto -odia el calor- contestó ella, recuperando la compostura. Edward sonrió comprensivamente.

-¿Y qué más hay en Forks?- Bella lo miró sin entender -tus amigos... algún ex novio...- enumeró, como si tal cosa; se sentía idiota, pero no sabía como plantearle la pregunta de manera directa.

-Ben, Ángela... hemos nacido y crecido allí- le relató ella -y mi ex, si es lo que querías saber.

-¿Estuvistéis mucho tiempo juntos?

-Siete años- le confirmó.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó, demasiado interesado por el tema.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que la cosa no funcionaba- se encogió de hombros -somos muy distintos, pero al principio parecíamos encajar.

-Eso suele pasar- le dio la razón Edward.

-En los últimos tiempos de nuestra relación, ya apenas hacíamos nada juntos. Ni siquiera nos preocupábamos del uno por el otro.

-¿Nunca os planteastéis un futuro juntos?

-Empezamos a salir en el instituto, teníamos dieceseis años; en aquella época no te planteas nada. Junto con Ben y Ángela, nos fuimos a Seattle, a la universidad. Pasaron los años, y siempre creí que una vez termináramos, abordaríamos el tema alguna vez... pero la cosa ya iba mal entre nosotros- Bella hizo una pequeña pausa -cuando pasaron unos meses de nuestra ruptura, me di cuenta de que apenas compartíamos los mismos gustos, las mismas ilusiones, las mismas perspectivas de futuro...

-¿Entonces no le gustaba Metallica?- le preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa; no quería que se pusiera triste, ni que pensara en su ex; ahora estaba con él. Bella rió.

-Nada- confirmó, con un pequeño mohín -siempre que íbamos en el coche, y yo intentaba poner Metallica, Megadeth, Green Day... algún CD vuestro- sonrió -decía que quitara eso, que le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

-No sabe apreciar la buena música- se encogió de hombros Edward, con una graciosa mueca.

-¿Y tú?- interrogó ahora Bella.

-Bueno...- escogió cuidadosamente las palabras -está Tanya, como ya sabes.

-Obviamente- respondió.

-Ambos éramos muy jóvenes, y en esa época nos importaban más nuestras carreras que nuestra relación.

-¿Es cierto que os casastéis en Las Vegas?

-Eso decía el certificado de matrimonio- Bella abrió los ojos, estupefacta -esa noche habíamos dado un concierto allí, era nuestra primera gira importante. Yo ya estaba borracho antes de salir al escenario, habíamos tenido una bronca monumental antes- la castaña escuchaba atentamente -al terminar el concierto no recuerdo que sucedió... y al día siguiente amanecimos casados.

-Wow...- exclamó ella.

-Tuvimos épocas buenas, a pesar de eso. Un año y medio después nació Amy- Bella sonrió, a la mención de la pequeña -pero los problemas siguieron. Un día discutíamos y al otro estábamos bien. Ella quería triunfar a toda costa en el cine, y yo admito que en ese tiempo, estaba demasiado sumergido en la música.

-Jake me comentó una vez que todo os explotó en la cara, el éxito y todo eso.

-Cuando de repente te encuentras el bolsillo lleno de billetes, las cosas cambian mucho. Solo queríamos disfrutar y cantar. Las mujeres, los vicios... todo está al alcance de la mano. En parte, creo que Tanya envidiaba el éxito que alcanzó el grupo; a ella le costó abrirse paso en el mundo del cine.

-¿Desde ahí empezaron a ir peor las cosas?

-Cuando buscas algo en otra persona que no te puede dar tu pareja, es señal de que hay un problema- contestó este -admito que ella no hizo las cosas bien, y yo tampoco. O simplemente buscas una noche loca de sexo...- se encogió de hombros.

-Sé de lo que hablas- Edward la miró fijamente -Mike y yo no rompimos por terceras personas- le aclaró -pero es triste no poder compartir una noche de confidencias con la que se supone, es la persona que quieres. Él estudió Marketing y Publicidad, y para su suerte, enseguida encontró trabajo. Yo pasé a un segundo plano- a pesar de que ya había pasado un tiempo desde su ruptura, ella seguía sintiendo que era un estorbo en su relación con Mike.

-Pues fue un idiota- le dijo Edward, parando su caminar y plantándose frente a ella -eres divertida, nunca sé por donde vas a salir... escuchas a la gente, sabes ponerte seria cuando el momento lo requiere- el sonrojo copó sus mejillas.

-Adulador- respondió ella, con una risa nerviosa. Era demasiado encantador, aunque él no pareciese darse cuenta -¿a todas tus conquistas les dices estas cosas?

-No- contestó, muy serio. Sabía las dudas que estarían pasando por la mente de Bella, y no podía culparla... pero él le iba a demostrar cuanto le importaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Casi tres horas después, y de recorrer la zona de Santa Mónica y de conversar sin descanso, volvieron de nuevo al coche, para ir a cenar. No salieron de la zona, de modo que el viaje no duró más que apenas veinte minutos. Subieron por la carretera antigua de la costa, parando frente a un establecimiento que tenía pinta de tener varios años.

-¿Hemos llegado?- inquirió ella, mirando por la ventanilla mientras Edward aparcaba.

-El local de Bob- le contó -hacen las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad- el estómago de Bella rugió impaciente -¿decepcionada?- preguntó, un poco nervioso.

-En absoluto- contestó ella. Prefería la tranquilidad del sitio y la sencillez de la cena.

Una vez salieron del coche y tomándola de la mano, la llevó dentro. Era un local pequeño y acogedor, con la decoración inspirada en la música rock, ya que las paredes estaban copadas de fotografías de muchos cantantes, incluyendo a Slave Heart. Un tipo bajito, gordo y con ambos brazos llenos de tatuajes salío a recibirles.

-¡Edward, amigo!- se abrazaron afectuosamente -demasiados meses sin verte por aquí- le dijo el hombre. Llevaba una camiseta negra, con el logotipo de Iron Maiden, y la oreja izquierda llena de pendientes -¿cómo está el resto?- aludió a la banda.

-Bien; andamos de un lado para otro, apenas paramos- se encogió de hombros -ella es Bella- la presentó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerte- Bob la miraba con verdadera curiosidad; era la primera vez que Edward traía a una chica a su local a cenar; normalmente venía con algún miembro del grupo, o con su hija.

-El gusto es mío- contestó ella, estrechando su enorme mano.

-Espero que tengáis hambre- les dijo Bob -seguidme.

Bella dirigió una mirada curiosa a Edward, ya que estaban en el comedor. Este posó una mano en su espalda, instándola a caminar. Atravesaron la cocina, para después subir por unas pequeñas escaleras y terminar en una pequeña terraza. La castaña jadeó al ver la vista del mar, ya que estaban a unos metros del acantilado... allí había una pequeña mesa, cuidadosamente preparada para dos. Pequeñas velas, colocadas cuidadosamente en lugares estratégicos, daban un toque íntimo al lugar.

-¿Te gusta?- interrogó este.

-Es increíble- susurró ella, acercándose a la barandilla; el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte.

-Me alegra que te guste- Edward respiró aliviado para sus adentros -¿hambrienta?- Bella afirmó con la cabeza, de modo que la pareja tomó asiento.

-¿Puedo decirte una cosa?- Edward asintió, a la vez que se quitaba las gafas y se bajaba la capucha -francamente, no veo a Tanya ni a Gianna cenando aquí- este se carcajeó.

-En eso llevas razón- contestó -ellas prefieren otro tipo de restaurantes... y por supuesto, de comida. Si comen dos hojas de lechuga de más ya están preocupándose- rodó los ojos.

-Ya...hum... ¿y no te importa que yo sea así?- interrogó, con cautela, señalándose a si misma. El joven se golpeó mentalmente para sus adentros... ¿por qué en Nueva York no se calló la puta boca?

-Lamento mucho eso que te dije, no estuvo bien... y no estás gorda, de verdad. Tienes curvas, y eso se agradece en una mujer- recordó cuando la sostuvo en el coche, camino del aeropuerto de Sydney, y su cuerpo blando y cálido presionándose contra él -eres la única chica a la que podría traer aquí- le explicó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la barandilla de nuevo -este soy yo, Bella- le dijo, con una pequeña mueca -quería mostrarte al verdadero Edward, no al divo- ella se sintió culpable, al verle así; era mucho más vulnerable de que lo que aparentaba. Quizá debería haberse callado la boca.

-Hey- ella lo siguió, poniendóse junto a él -lo siento, yo no quería... joder- siseó -en verdad me encanta, y te agradezco el día de hoy; lo he pasado muy bien.

-¿Seguro?- inquirió, no muy convencido.

-De verdad- ella le dio la sonrisa que él amaba ver en su cara; justo en ese momento, Bob apareció con unas suculentas hamburguesas caseras -vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre- tomó su mano, empujándole de nuevo a la mesa.

Edward tenía razón, las hamburguesas estaban deliciosas. Por suerte para el cantante, ella disfrutó de la cena, y de nuevo volvieron a conversar. Esta vez, la charla giró en torno a este y su familia, y Bella vio como sus ojos verdes se iluminaban al hablar de su hija; también hablaron de la extraña relación que tenía con sus padres.

El joven esperaba que sacara a colación el tema de su hermano, pero cuando preguntó por ello, ella le dio una mirada suplicante, diciéndole con ello que todavía no estaba preparada. Decidió no presionarla, tal y como le aconsejó Jake.

-¿Te ha gustado la cena?- le preguntó, una vez terminaron y se acomodaron en el banco que había en la terraza.

-Tenías razón- aprobó ella -de las mejores hamburguesas que he comido- Edward sonrió, satisfecho -pero era enorme, no me la he podido acabar entera.

-Te acostumbrarás- le dijo él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, con un poco de cautela, pero una vez más ella le volvió a sorprender, acurrucándose contra él -¿cómo pueden decir que no eres una persona romántica?- soltó de golpe.

-¿Lo soy?- inquirió este, mirándola con curiosidad -nunca se me han dado bien esas cosas.

-Sólo tú podrías hacer que cenar en una hamburguesería del sur de Los Ángeles fuese romántico- Bella señaló a su alrededor, recordándole la terraza, la vista del acantilado -y cuando cantas, lo eres- hizo una pequeña pausa -la canción nueva es preciosa.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- sonrió; desde hacía unas semanas las letras e ideas bullían en su cerebro, y sabía que esa chica tenía algo que ver -espero que los otros cinco también te gusten- murmuró, jugando con los dedos de su mano.

-Seguro que sí- ella sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Así que... me he ganado mi beso?- le interrogó, con una sonrisa divertida, a la vez que agachaba un poco su cara, para quedar a su altura.

Pero ella escapó de su agarre, levantándose y asomándose de nuevo en la terraza. Edward la siguió, posicionándose a su lado.

-Si te lo doy ahora... ¿cómo te vas a ganar el beso de buena suerte de los conciertos?- le picó ella, dándole un codazo.

-Puedo cambiar una o dos canciones del repertorio... hasta que de con tu favorita- contestó él, con obviedad -me lo ganaré- se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros... y ahí estaba de nuevo, el Edward bromista y mordaz -pero... - esbozó una mueca pensativa -¿me he ganado un adelanto?- hizo que girara, quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y la barandilla de la terraza. Bella se quedó un momento en silencio, estudiando su rostro, su peligrosa cercanía, los mechoes rebeldes que caían por sus ojos, los pendientes...

-Hum...- Bella meditó unos segundos -creo que sí- susurró, a la vez que se acercaba, con la intención de dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Pero Edward fue mucho más rápido, y con un giro de su cuello, sus labios se posaron en los de Bella. Eran pequeños, y suaves, y cálidos... y se sentían muy bien contra los suyos. No quiso profundizarlo, temiendo que esta se enfadara, así que lentamente se empezó a retirarse.

La respiración de la castaña se quedó atorada en su garganta, a la vez que sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal; por un momento sopesó la opción de colgarse de su cuello y seguir besándole... pero él se apartaba lentamente.

Edward esperó expectante, a la vez que ella abría lentamente sus ojos; no se esperaba la reacción de Bella que siguió a continuación, que no fue otra que esconder la cara en su pecho, permitiendo que pudiera abrazarla con suavidad.

-Tienes que seguir ganandótelo- murmuró ella; su cálido aliento hizo cosquillas contra su piel. Besó el tope de su cabeza, a la vez que ella suspiraba satisfecha.

Era su chica... definitivamente lo era.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**


	12. Ella

**Hooola mis niñas!**

**Espero que la semana esté yendo bien; aquí estoy de nuevo, para daros la murga con otro capi.**

**Bueno... parece que la cita ha ido bien; vamos a ver como avanzan las cosas; pero advierto que aun queda un largo camino por recorrer ;)**

**Espero lo disfrutéis, nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción: "In these arms" de Bon Jovi**

watch?v=jYYtl_lWbJY

* * *

_Capítulo 12: Ella_

-¿Cómo fue la cita?- esas fueron las palabras con las que Jake y Emmett saludaron a Edward nada más este puso un pie en el aeropuerto. Solo estaban ellos dos en la usual sala privada que la discográfica ponía a su disposición.

-Buenos días- rodó los ojos Edward -¿qué tal vuestro fin de semana?- interrogó mordaz.

-No eludas el tema- se quejó Emmett, con una graciosa mueca.

-¿Rose no te ha contado nada?- sonrió triunfante el cobrizo.

-Según ella, Bella le ha dicho que se lo pasó muy bien, nada más- repuso con fastidio; Edward sonrió para sus adentros.

-Pues eso mismo respondo yo- contestó, satisfecho. No podía evitar sentirse eufórico; la cita había ido mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba. Aunque sabía que le había robado ese beso, el que ella misma le dio cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa fue... perfecto.

-Hola familia- saludó Sam cuando puso un pie en la sala de espera -¿preparados para otra ronda de ciudades?

-Que remedio- resopló su primo -¿Emily?- le preguntó.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros, aunque la cara que tenía no era muy animada. Edward y Emmett arquearon una ceja, pero prefirieron dejar el tema -¿y el resto?

-Todavía no han llegado; es temprano- Emmett consultó su reloj -pero dado que la prensa está acampada a la entrada del aeropuerto, la cosa no va mal; y para ser las ocho y cuarto de la mañana ya hemos facturado el equipaje; vamos bien- repuso, satisfecho.

-Ni que esto llevara horario estilo militar- musitó Jake, mirándole hastiado.

-Dímelo a a mi- rodó los ojos Edward -me han interrogado acerca de que me parece el nuevo proyecto cinematográfico de Tanya- siseó fastidiado -¿no tienen otras cosas que hacer?

-Su trabajo es perseguirnos- habló Jake, también un poco molesto -tienen que estar sorprendidos; últimamente, estás demasiado formal.

-Soy formal- les recordó.

-Dejadle tranquilo; tiene que hacer méritos con su chica- le palmeó el hombro Sam -¿cómo fue?

-Muy bien- respondió.

-¿Estáis saliendo, de manera oficial?- la pregunta de Emmett le dejó un poco descolocado; no habían hablado nada de eso, pero desde luego ahora que las cosas habían avanzado para bien, no estaba dispuesto a fastidiarlo todo.

-Bueno...- meditó unos segundos -está claro que no pienso salir con nadie más- Jake, Sam y Emmett sonrieron.

Jake iba a preguntar algo más, pero justo en ese momento entraron Jasper, Alice y Bella por la puerta. Edward se fijó como sus ojos todavía reflejaban sueño y cansancio, pero su cara velada por el sueño seguía siendo hermosa. La hubiese ido a buscar a su casa, pero ella le dijo que no quería alimentar los cuchicheos de la prensa si los veían llegar juntos.

Sabía que a Bella ese era un tema que le preocupaba mucho; pero si las cosas iban bien entre ellos, no iba a esconderla del resto de mundo. Tendría que tratarlo seriamente con ella, pero poco a poco.

-Hola chicos- saludó Jasper, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana?- Alice y Bella también se acercaron; Edward la observó por el rabillo del ojo a la vez que se ponía a su lado.

-Hola- saludó, de manera general, pero mirándole con una nerviosa sonrisa; no acababa de comprender por que era tímida con él, si en otros aspectos no lo era en absoluto.

-Buenos días- respondió Edward, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Así saludas a tu chico?- la picó Emmett -me decepcionas, chica rock- se lamentó, de manera cómica.

-Em- le advirtió este, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-He saludado de manera general, a todos- señaló Bella con su mano, antes de volverse y encarar a Edward -hola- susurró en voz baja, antes de ponerse de puntillas y dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a este. Rodeó la cintura de Bella con su brazo, a la vez que esta se volvía al resto -¿contento todo el mundo?

-No está mal- contestó Alice, con una pequeña sonrisa -¿un café?; todavía tenemos media hora- ofreció al grupo; Bella solo le había dicho que la cita había ido muy bien, pero quería desviar la atención del grupo de la pareja.

Todos asintieron, pero cuando Bella iba a echarse a andar, Edward no la dejó avanzar, reteniéndola con el brazo que estaba cómodamente posado en su cintura. Vio que una vez se quedaron solos, le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, con preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Te ha molestado?- inquirió, con cautela y miedo; después de esa noche, que no hizo otra cosa que plantarle una sonrisa tonta en la cara todo el domingo, había hablado con Ang, y se había hecho el firme propósito de ser un poco más espontánea. Edward le gustaba mucho, y aunque no habían hablado de lo que eran, las señales que le dio este el sábado no dejaban lugar a dudas -el beso, quiero decir... bue... bueno...-tartamudeó, un poco incómoda -ellos saben que hemos salido, y...- Edward la interrumpió.

-¿Tú querías dármelo?- interrogó, con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven asintió, bajando la vista -yo querría darte muchos, ¿sabes?- murmuró, acercándola a él, casi pegándola a su cuerpo -no quiero que estés incómoda, Bella; a mi no me importa que me lo des delante de ellos.

-¿Seguro?- Edward rió bajito, negando con la cabeza. Bella no despegaba la vista de su brazo, admirando los trazos de la serpiente que tenía tatuada.

-¿Después de los adelantos que me diste el sábado?- suavemente, tomó su barbilla, haciendo que le mirara -muero por darte un beso en condiciones- la joven enrojeció de la cabeza a los pies -pero mi calabacita manda.

-¿Tú calabacita?- arqueó una ceja, mirándole curiosa; no se esperaba para nada ese mi posesivo, pero admitió que le hizo mucha ilusión.

-Ajam...- fue lo único que le dijo, agachando su cabeza y pegando su frente a la de ella -¿ahora te lo puedo dar yo?- los ojos de la joven se fueron directamente a los labios de Edward, que de forma firme pero suave presionó un pequeño beso en su boca, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos y se relajara contra su cuerpo -buenos días- susurró contra sus labios, al separarse de ella.

-Hola- volvió a saludarle con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer?- inquirió, muy interesado.

-Sentarme en el sofá y descansar, y leer- le explicó, a la vez que se apoyaba en él -¿y tú?

-Pasé el día con Amy y mis padres- le contó, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos.

-¿Viendo Dora la Exploradora?- interrogó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso solo lo hago en presencia de mi hija, señorita- le explicó, con una pequeña mueca -¿quieres un café?

-Por favor- casi suplicó ella -necesito tomarme la pastilla.

-Vamos entonces- Edward aflojó su agarre y la tomó de la mano, pero vio que ella se puso un poco tensa.

-Tranquila- la reconfortó, con un pequeño apretón en sus dedos -aquí no puede entrar la prensa, la zona está vigilada.

Ese pequeño gesto hizo que se relajara, y que envueltos en una cómplice charla, ambos se dirigieran al encuentro del resto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las tres primeras paradas de esa etapa de la gira pasaron como si fueran un huracán. Denver fue una experiencia maravillosa para Bella, que pudo cumplir el sueño de su padre de visitar el Gran Cañón del Colorado; Ohama, en el estado de Nebraska, no le llamó mucho la atención. En Wichita, capital del estado de Kansas, Edward y ella tuvieron un poco de tiempo para ellos, pero fue ínfimo.

Diez días después de despegar desde Los Ángeles, la siguiente parada era San Francisco; de nuevo vuelta a California, aunque solo fueran tres días. Allí daban dos conciertos, y tal y como le prometió Edward, saldrían ellos dos solos a perderse por la ciudad.

Una vez abandonaron el Intrust Bank Arena, el estadio donde se celebró el concierto en Wichita, se dirigieron directamente hacia el aeropuerto. Tenían por delante casi cuatro horas de vuelo; Bella se acomodó en el asiento, sacando sus gafas y su última adquisición literaria, mientras esperaba a que Edward se duchara y se cambiara de ropa.

Pero apenas pudo leer un par de líneas, ya que no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada para la lectura. En esta casi semana y media Edward y ella habían seguido con sus confidencias, conociéndose un poco más. Después de la vergüenza de Bella en el aeropuerto, sus besos y gestos íntimos ya no extrañaban al grupo, aunque fueran discretos. Alice y ella habían hablado, y la morena había alabado positivamente la forma en la que el cantante estaba llevando las cosas.

Cada día iba descubriendo cosas de él, cosas pequeñas y sin importancia... pero que a ella le encantaba saber, y no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo encantador que era con ella. Podía estar hablando con la gente con su tono seco de divo, pero era dirigirse a ella y cambiaba por completo, hablándole con cariño y una sonrisa en la cara. Eso significaba mucho para ella... incluso cuando le tomaba el pelo, se notaba que no lo hacía con mala intención.

Alice estaba en la parte delantera del avión, indicándole a la auxiliar de vuelo lo que cenarían. Poco a poco, los chicos fueron apareciendo, perfectamente duchados y cambiados de ropa; justo estaban sirviendo la cena en las dos mesas que había en el avión, cuando Edward se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba a su lado, suspirando cansado.

-Estoy hambriento- dijo, para después enfocar su vista en Bella.

-No me extraña, haces demasiado ejercicio mientras cantas- observó ella, conteniendo una pequeña risa, a la vez que su memoria recreaba los movimientos que Edward solía hacer, a lo largo y ancho de todo el escenario.

-Se emociona demasiado- Sam se sentó frente a ellos, gesto que imitó su primo Jake. Justo enfrente, Alice, Jasper y Emmett hacían lo mismo, aunque todos estuvieran prácticamente girados, para poder verse las caras -odio venir a Kansas- refunfuñó, a la vez que cogía un pedazo de su hamburguesa.

-¿Y eso...?- enarcó una ceja Bella, mientras revolvía su ensalada, y el resto empezaba atacar sus respectivos platos.

-Toda la comida gira en torno a ese plato de pescado empanado llamado Bagre- se explicó, antes de dar un bocado a su hamburguesa -Bagre con verduras a la plancha, Bagre con judías salteadas...- enumeró después de tragar.

-Hamburguesa de Bagre- añadió Jake, con una mueca.

-Bagre con mazorcas de maíz, Bagre con panecillos de girasol... ¿por qué a Dorothy le gustaba tanto Kansas?- se preguntó Bella, haciendo reir al resto.

-El pescado es muy sano- habló ahora Alice.

-Al menos, el Bagre ese está cocinado- añadió ahora Emmett, mirando al matrimonio Withlock con una mueca -dios nos ampare en enero, cuando desembarquemos en Japón- refunfuñó.

-La comida japonesa es sanísima- se defendió la morena, ante las caras de asco del resto -nunca os quejáis cuando cenáis en casa.

-Sana sí... pero a veces el pobre pez parece estar vivo- respondió Jake. Jasper no hacía otra cosa que reír, ante la cara de su mujer.

-Podrías dejar que Bella cocine algún día- propuso Emmett, con la boca llena.

-No sé hacer mucho- respondió la castaña -pero me defiendo.

-Seguro que sabes más que yo- le dijo Edward, inclinando la cabeza hacia su lado.

-La verdad es que no te veo cocinando- le picó esta de vuelta -¿cómo te las apañas cuando Amy está contigo?

-Carmen es un sol, y le deja la nevera llena- contestó Sam por él; Bella asintió, recordando cuando le habló de Carmen y Eleazar, el matrimonio que trabajaba en su casa.

-Y cuida de la bola de pelos que vive con él- dijo Jake, con una mueca desagradable, lo que le hizo ganarse una patada de Edward por debajo de la mesa -¡auch!

-Eso por meterte con Baxter- le reprendió, con el resto riéndose -y da gracias que no te ha oído Amy- la castaña reía; en su cita le contó que la niña adoraba al animal -es un buen perro.

-Más bonito que el de Tanya- aprobó Emmett -odio a esas pequeñas ratas- Bella miró a Edward, sin entender.

-Tanya tiene un chihuahua- le explicó -lo lleva con ella a todas partes.

-¿En uno de esos bolsos enormes?- preguntó, con una pequeña mueca, a lo que Edward asintió.

-Muy del estilo de Paris Hilton- admitió, pensativa.

-Cada vez que voy a dejar a la niña, se pone a ladrar y a brincar como si le dieran cuerda- siseó.

-Eso es porque no te puede ni ver, seguro- contestó Bella, con una risa.

-No me había dado cuenta de eso, señorita- la picó de vuelta -mientras esa rata se aleje a cien metros de mi, todo bien- refutó satisfecho.

La cena prosiguió, y la conversación en torno a los animales de compañía siguió; una vez que retiraron las bandejas con los platos, Alice y Jasper se quedaron medio dormidos, al igual que Jake y Emmett. Solo Sam se quedó hablando con Bella y Edward.

-¿Habéis encontrado fecha para grabar el especial de navidad?- interrogó Sam a la joven, que estaba cómodamente acurrucada en el pecho de Edward, y con un brazo de este sobre sus hombros.

-Todavía no hay fecha definitiva- resopló cansada -la MTV quiere tenerlo grabado antes del 21- les contó.

-Pero a partir del 10, tenemos todo ocupado por las grabaciones- intervino ahora Edward, enrollando un mechón castaño en uno de sus dedos.

-Los días que mejor vendrían son el 22 o el 23- contestó Bella -hablaremos con la cadena; Alice espera que al estar de gira y con el asunto de las grabaciones, cedan un poco.

-Esperemos que se avengan a negociar- meditó Sam.

-Dada la cantidad que os pagan, es obvio que os quieren allí a toda costa.

-Cuando tienes un disco que acaba de salir al mercado, o algunos de los singles está en los primeros puestos de las listas, suele aumentar el caché- le contó ahora Edward.

-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

-Claro que sí- respondió el cantante.

-Si hace apenas cuatro meses que habéis sacado el nuevo disco... ¿por qué el recopilatorio tan seguido?

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo- murmuró Edward, con visible molestia.

-El año que viene hará cinco que renovamos el contrato con la discográfica- empezó a relatar Sam -cuando lo firmamos, en principio iba a ser solo el recopilatorio.

-Pero a Aro se le ocurrió que deberíamos incluir varios temas inéditos, así que añadió una clausula adicional- siguió Edward -si nos negábamos a grabar el recopilatorio, la suma que habríamos tenido que pagar a Twiligth Records habría sido astronómica.

-Siempre pensé que los artistas podían tomarse periodos de descanso, cuando ellos quisieran- murmuró ella.

-Y podemos... cuando la discográfica quiere- contestó Sam, con un suspiro.

-¿Y qué pasará después de la gira?

-Tenemos descanso, eso está claro- siguió hablando Sam -pero en un año y medio tenemos que componer y sacar al mercado otro álbum de estudio.

-Wow..- murmuró, alucinada -estáis un poco explotados.

-Siempre dije que el recopilatorio tan seguido del nuevo disco no era bueno- refunfuñó Edward -pero Aro no nos da muchas opciones para negociar.

-Que mal- fue la respuesta de Bella, sin poder contener un pequeño bostezo, a la vez que los ojos se le cerraban.

Edward y Sam siguieron hablando, bajando considerablemente el tono de voz. A los pocos minutos, este sintió la respiración tranquila y pausada de la joven; se acordó de como durmió apoyada en él en Sydney, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello. Bajo la atenta mirada de Sam le quitó con cuidado las gafas, posándolas en la mesa, y por debajo de su manga buscó sus dedos; siempre tenía las manos heladas, y se las cubría con las mangas de la chaqueta o sudadera que llevara puesta encima.

-Como siempre- susurró en voz muy baja, una vez que tocó sus dedos -pásame una manta- le pidió a Sam, cosa que este hizo en pocos segundos. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla la tapó, y sonrió al sentir el suspiro satisfecho de la joven contra su pecho.

-Veo que las cosas van muy bien- observó Sam, mirando a su amigo.

-Sí- admitió; aunque se llevaba muy bien con todos, era con él y Jake con los que tenía más confianza -ella es...- Edward se quedó sin palabras, a la vez que bajaba su vista, mirándola dormir -nunca me había sentido así- le dijo a su amigo -¿soy muy sentimental, o pegajoso... o cómo quieras llamarlo?- Sam rió para sus adentros.

-Eso tiene un nombre- le dijo su amigo -parece mentira, con lo mal que os llevabais hace tan solo un tiempo... - dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Te aseguro que soy el primer sorprendido- respondió Edward, pasando con cuidado los dedos por su melena.

-Con Tanya no eras así, ni con ninguna de las chicas que has salido- objetó su amigo, pensativo.

-Lo sé- suspiró.

-Se nota que ella te importa- le dijo Sam -a mi no me pareces pegajoso, ni nada de eso- se encogió de hombros; sabía que Edward se estaba enamorando de ella, sino lo estaba ya, pero prefirió dejar esa palabra fuera de la conversación -vamos a dormir un poco, todavía tenemos dos horas de vuelo- Edward asintió, a la vez que se frotaba los ojos.

Sam reclinó su asiento, después de apagar la tenue luz que tenían sobre sus cabezas. Edward cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Bella contra el suyo; en ese tiempo que llevaban de viaje, la confianza renovada de la joven, sobre todo en lo que se refiere al contacto físico, le habían dado la oportunidad de estar mucho más cerca de ella.

-Edward...- el pequeño murmullo de Bella amortiguado contra su pecho hizo que abriera sus ojos; iba a preguntarle que pasaba, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida. Sonriendo, dejó un pequeño beso en el tope de su cabeza, aspirando a la vez la esencia de mora que desprendía su cabello.

-Estoy aquí- la oyó balbucear en su sueño, pero apenas la entendió. Apoyando su mejilla en su cabeza, también se quedó dormido, sosteniéndola contra él.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de aterrizar de madrugada en el Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco, las caras de todos ellos al despertar denotaban cansancio y sueño que recuperar. Pero ese día tenían una entrevista con el corresponsal del Marin Indepedent Journal, uno de los periódicos locales de la ciudad con más tirada, así que a las ocho de la mañana ya estaban todos en pie, intentando despertarse.

La entevista les llevó casi toda la mañana, en parte porque el periodista llamó para informar que estaba metido en un monumental atasco de tráfico, así que para cuando terminaron ya pasaba del mediodía. Comieron a toda velocidad para dirigirse al estadio de béisbol de los Niners, que esos dos días acogía los conciertos. Con el césped debidamente protegido, sólo les quedaba rezar para que no lloviera, ya que la previsión para esos dos días no era otra que lluvia.

Pero el primer concierto pasó sin mayores complicaciones, y a la mañana siguiente Edward, aunque todavía cansado, se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara. Le prometió a Bella que hoy saldrían a recorrer la ciudad, y comerían ellos dos solos, para después dirigirse directamente al estadio.

Una vez perfectamente duchado y vestido, se encaminó hacia el comedor, y sonrió cuando vio que Bella ya estaba allí, en compañía de Jake. Dado el ajetreo de ayer, el grupo había decidido tener el día libre, hasta que llegara la hora del concierto.

-Buenos días- palmeó el hombro de su amigo, para después agacharse y besar suavemente la mejilla de la joven -¿el resto?- inquirió, a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado de Bella.

-Alice y Jasper ya han desayunado- le relató Jake -han salido a hacer unas compras; Sam y Emmett estarán durmiendo todavía.

-Espero que el tiempo aguante hoy- suspiró la joven, señalando hacia la ventana; el día estaba frío y nublado.

-Veremos- le dio la razón Jake -no sería la primera vez que tenemos que cancelar un concierto y posponerlo.

-Sería un fastidio- contestó Bella; cuadrar fechas de por sí, ya era complicado, así que no podía imaginar lo que supondría volver a revisar el calendario de arriba abajo; la mayoría de las entradas llevaban meses vendidas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la anterior gira, hace dos años?- tomó la palabra Edward, a la vez que se tomaba un bollo relleno de crema.

-Todavía no se me ha curado el resfriado que pillé- habló con sarcarmo.

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió Bella, muy interesada.

-Estábamos en Oslo, dando un concierto; y a la media hora de empezar a tocar, se puso a llover- le contó este.

-Nunca he visto llover de esa manera- negó el moreno con la cabeza, recordando -aparte del frío que hacía.

-¿Y se canceló la actuación?

-El escenario está cubierto, pero donde yo estoy apenas llegael techo- dijo Edward -además, estábamos en medio de la actuación, así que no paramos; me calé hasta los huesos.

-Me acuerdo de ver a todo el público cubierto con chubasqueros, incluso paraguas- rememoraba Jake -Emmett y Jasper no se mojaron; pero nosotros dos y Sam estábamos como si hubiéramos salido de la ducha- Bella rió, imaginándose el panorama.

-Pobres- les dijo, con un falso puchero de pena -no te imagino con la cabeza chorreando- le picó a Edward -tu pelo es más famoso que tú.

-¿Quién dice eso?- reclamó, frunciendo el ceño, ante la mirada divertida de su compañero.

-La última encuesta de la revista People- le explicó -hablé ayer con Ang, y me lo contó.

-No tienen otra cosa que publicar- tomó la palabra Jake -últimamente, estás demasiado formal- le volvió a recordar.

-Soy un niño bueno- sonrió con inocencia -¿qué pasaría si me lo corto?- se pasó la mano por sus rebeldes mechones.

-Luto nacional- se burló Bella, ante las carcajadas del guitarrista.

Los tres siguieron desayunando, Bella y Jake entre risas por la cara de fastidio de Edward; una vez acabaron, el moreno se despidió, deseándoles que pasaran un buen día. Bella se volvió a Edward, que apuraba los restos de su taza de café.

-¿Contento de no tener mil entrevistas hoy?- indagó.

-Contento de tenerte para mí una buena parte del día- corrigió este, tomándola de la mano y empujándola a su regazo, para que se sentara ahí. Con precaución, Bella lo hizo.

-Peso mucho- se disculpó, haciendo un amago por levantarse, pero no la dejó.

-No pesas- contradijo, con un tono serio; era una cosa que no olvidaba fácilmente; jamás se sintió tan culpable como en esos momentos, si hubiera cerrado la boca...

-¿Decías en serio lo de cortártelo?- el cambio de tema lo sacó de sus golpeos mentales de cabeza.

-¿No te gustaría?

-Estoy acostumbrada a verte así... aunque lo llevas un poco largo- le dio la razón, apartando uno de los mechones de su frente -pero yo no quien para opinar acerca se eso; si te es más cómodo cortártelo- se encogió de hombros, para después tocar uno de los pendientes -¿nunca te los quitas?- todos los de la banda tenían las orejas agujereadas, pero llevaban aros discretos y plateados; los de Edward eran dorados y un poco más grandes.

-Son como una extensión de mi- Bella rió divertida -hubo una temporada que me los tuve que quitar, cuando Amy era pequeña. Ya me rasgó el lóbulo derecho una vez, tirando de ellos.

-Ang tiene razón- Edward la miró sin entender -te quedan bien.

-¿Ah, sí?- murmuró, con una sonrisa pícara, acercando sus labios a su mejilla y dejando pequeños besos -¿y tú, que opinas del tema?- esos pequeños toques hicieron que Bella se estremeciera, mucho más cuando sintió los labios de Edward en su cuello.

La piel de esa zona era blanca y suave, y el cantante no se pudo resistir a besar esa curva tentadora y delicada que llevaba tantos días admirando. Sintió los dedos fríos de Bella jugar con el nacimiento del pelo en su nuca, y se sentía bien, muy bien...

-Te quedan bien- suspiró ella, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias -podrías prestármelos alguna vez- bromeó; Edward rió contra su piel, separando sus labios y volviendo a enfocar sus ojos en la cara de Bella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- refutó, con una sonrisa satisfecha -¿y mi beso de buenos días?- le pidió, con cara angelical.

-Te estás mal acostumbrado- negó ella con la cabeza -beso de buena suerte, beso de buenos días... tsk, tsk, tsk...

-El de buena suerte está claro que no doy con él- compinchado con la banda, llevaban cambiando una canción del repertorio oficial en cada uno de los conciertos, y seguían sin dar con la favorita -podrías darme alguna pista- le pidió.

-Ni hablar- contestó ella -esto es demasiado divertido- sonrió maliciosa, ante la cara de fastidio de Edward.

-Está bien- se dio por vencido -¿y el de buenos días?- probó de nuevo. Bella suspiró divertida, pero giró su cabeza, dándole un beso en los labios.

A pesar de que el joven esperaba que se apartara enseguida, sintió las manos de Bella afianzarse en su cuello,y sin poder contenerse más, su lengua delineó con precaución su labio inferior; el suspiro de Bella murió en su boca, y la acercó más a su cuerpo, con la intención de profundizar el beso... llevaba mucho tiempo deseándolo, y su cuerpo empezaba a jugarle malas e incómodas pasadas cuando estaba cerca de ella...

-¡Buenos días, Romeo y Julieta!- Bella se apartó como un resorte, pegando un pequeño bote por el susto; la cara de Edward era un poema, y la de la joven estaba roja -tenéis la habitación a veinte metros, chicos... -les reprendió Emmett, ante las risas contenidas de Sam. Bella sintió que moría al escuchar esas palabras, y no hizo otra cosa que esconder su rostro en el cuello del cantante.

-Siempre tan oportunos- siseó Edward entre dientes -podríais haberos quedado media hora más en la cama.

-¿Y perdernos tan romántica imagen?- habló ahora Sam. Bella sintió el resoplido que salió de los labios de Edward.

-Panda de cotillas- musitó, hastiado -¿nos vamos?- le preguntó a esta suavemente, pasando una mano por su espalda.

-Sí- suspiró ella, levantando por fin la vista -voy a por el bolso y la chaqueta- le dijo, para después levantarse y abandonar el comedor.

-Alguien está de buen humor- habló Emmett, a la vez que llenaba su plato con unos huevos revueltos.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- inquirió Edward.

-No hablo de ti, hablo del pequeño Eddie- este apartó la vista, incómodo; pero sí lo había notado -¿caso de bolas azules?

-Emmett, por favor- pidió, molesto -deja el tema- la mirada que le dedicó fue suficiente para que el batería levantara las manos, en claro gesto de rendición -eso está mejor- aprobó -¿qué vais a hacer?- inquirió, mientras esperaba a que Bella regresara.

-Gimnasio- contestaron a la vez, ocasionando que Edward riera -¿ya has pensado la canción de esta noche?- indagó.

-La que se os ocurra a vosotros- se encogió de hombros, sin venirle ninguna a la mente en esos momentos.

-Déjalo de mi cuenta- ahora fue Sam el que habló.

-No sé si fiarme mucho- rezongó, a la vez que sacaba el paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo y encendía un cigarro.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos del asunto- le hizo un gesto con la mano Emmett -por cierto, recuerdos de parte de Rosie.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- interrogó Edward, mirando por la ventana, escudriñando a ver si había periodistas.

-En Nueva York- les contó -ya no tiene más compromisos hasta el desfile de Victoria´s Secret.

-¿Otra vez con alitas?- se medio burló Sam.

-No te metas con mi ángel, esas alas acompañadas de lencería son calientes- le recordó, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Pervertido- se carcajeó Sam -¿muchos acosadores en la puerta?- se volvió a Edward, que seguía fumando mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Parece despejado, pero no me fío- musitó pensativo -saldremos por la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que os vean juntos?- interrogó Emmett.

-Nada- contestó, serio -pero es un tema que a ella le preocupaba mucho- les dijo.

-No es fácil- le dio la razón Sam -Emily tardó mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse.

-Lo sé- respondió, a la vez que sacaba el humo por la nariz -y quiero que esté tranquila con respecto a eso.

Por suerte para el joven, Bella apareció en el marco de la puerta, con el bolso cruzado y la chaqueta puesta. Se despidieron de Sam y Emmett, dispuestos a disfrutar de la ciudad.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El día transcurrió tranquilo para la pareja, que disfrutó de una visita relativamente tranquila a la ciudad. Edward era la séptima u octava vez que viajaba a San Francisco, de modo que hizo de perfecto guía turístico para una asombrada Bella, que sacaba una y mil fotos con el móvil.

Para alivio de Edward, pudieron esquivar a la prensa la salida del hotel; Bella no dejaba de reírse, ya que pese a estar nublado, el cantante llevaba gorra y gafas de sol, y la capucha de la sudadera por encima. Pasearon por el parque Golden Gate; subieron al mirador, desde donde había una vista increíble del famoso puente, y después de comer terminaron por dar un paseo por el barrio de Haigth-Ashbury, cuna del movimiento hippie en América del Norte.

-Seguro que tus padres han paseado mucho por aquí- le dijo ella, mirándole mientras paseaban. Edward sonrió, tomándola de los hombros y acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Han estado un par de veces- admitió -algún día te enseñaré fotos de ellos, en esa época.

-Se me hace raro imaginar a tu padre con pantalones de campana, gafas de sol redondas, el pelo largo...- enumeró pensativa, a la vez que subía una mano y tomaba la del joven, que agarraba su hombro, jugueteando con sus dedos.

-A mi madre le pega más, lo admito- se encogió de hombros -pero sí, mi padre iba con esas pintas- le aclaró, ante la sonrisa de ella. Bella se dio cuenta de que no estaba cómodo hablando de sus padres, pero tomó aire, antes de preguntar.

-¿No les perdonas que te dejaran unos años con tu abuela?- formuló la pregunta, cuidadosamente; vio que el rostro de Edward se contraía en una pequeña mueca de pena -perdona...- susurró ella -no quer...

-Tranquila- habló por fin, dando un pequeño apretón a sus dedos -la cosa no va contigo- le recordó -hubo un tiempo que sí lo pensé- empezó a contarle -me acuerdo de ver a todos los padres en las funciones de navidad del colegio, pero ellos no estaban, solo mi abuela- Bella escuchaba con atención -era pequeño, y pensaban que no me daba cuenta de las cosas. Y aunque son buenos padres, me dolió su ausencia durante esos años.

-¿Y alguna vez has hablado con ellos acerca del tema?

-Lo he hecho- le aclaró -pero ellos aluden a que eran jóvenes, el embarazo les pilló desprevenidos...- se encogió de hombros -aunque una vez regresaron, lo intentaron enmendar.

-¿Y lo consiguieron?

-En parte- afirmó -durante mis años de adolescencia, les eché eso en cara muchas veces; volvieron sin previo aviso y me separaron de mi abuela, de mis amigos y me llevaron con ellos a Los Ángeles- le contó -pero poco a poco, la relación mejoró... aunque a veces choquemos.

-Entiendo- contestó ella, quedándose pensativa durante unos segundos.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?- cambió de tema Edward, sonriéndole.

-Muy bien- le dijo ella -no se debe vivir mal aquí, me gusta la ciudad- aprobó, mirando a su alrededor.

-No está mal- contestó Edward -pero estoy demasiado acostumbrado a Los Ángeles- le explicó -¿tú te vas haciendo a vivir allí?

-Lo poco que he estado, me gusta mucho- asintió -hace sol, y calor- Edward rió con suavidad; iba a decirle algo, cuando dos chicas y un chico detuvieron el andar de la pareja.

-¿Eres Edward Cullen, verdad?- inquirió una de ellas, de no más de veinte años.

Suspiró dándose paciencia, pero se obligó a poner a si mismo buena cara; miró a Bella, que observaba la situación medio divertida, y en completo silencio.

-¿Puedes firmarnos un autógrafo?- pidió la otra, que recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, gesto que le hizo sentir incómodo.

-Claro- aceptó, poniendo buena cara -¿habéis ido al concierto?- les preguntó, a la vez que cogía el rotulador que el chico le tendía.

-Vamos al de esta noche- contestó una de ellas, sonriendo.

Bella vio como al final se relajó, hablando con sus fans unos minutos. Sabía que no le iban mucho esas cosas, pero en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, nunca le había visto nega a nadie un autógrafo.

-Aquí tenéis- les devolvió el trozo de papel, y el rotulador.

-¿Puedes sacarte una foto con nosotros?- le preguntó el chico, justo cuando volvía al lado de Bella. La idea no le hacía mucha gracia, pero terminó accediendo.

-Yo la saco- se ofreció la castaña, cosa que agradecieron los chicos. Esperó a que todos se colocaran, y tuvo que repetir las foto tres veces, una por cada teléfono móvil.

-Gracias, tío- agradeció el muchacho.

-No hay de que- contestó, ahora si volviendo al lado de Bella.

-Sentimos haber interrumpido el paseo con tu novia- Bella abrió los ojos, ante la mención de esa palabra... pero más boquiabierta le dejó la respuesta de Edward.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada; ella lo entiende- sonrió -disfrutad del concierto de esta noche.

-Lo haremos- contestó una de las chicas. Por fin se alejaron, dejándoles de nuevo solos, pero con muchas miradas curiosas puestas sobre ellos.

-Trabajo- se encogió de hombros Edward, sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo.

-¿No te importa que haya dicho que sea tu novia?- casi se atraganta con el humo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué iba a importarme?- le reclamó -¿crees acaso que dentro de unos días, voy a salir con la primera que se me ponga por delante?- su tono enfadado hizo que Bella tragara saliva -Bella...- suspiró cansado -¿crees que pienso eso?

-¡No!- le intentó tranquilizar ella -solo que no hemos hablado directamente del asunto, y...- se explicó de manera torpe.

-Calabacita- la llamó, tomándola de una mano y acercándola a él -sé que te preocupa que yo sea una persona pública; y también sé que la prensa puede llegar a ser agobiante, y que no podemos pasear tranquilos por la calle- hizo una pausa -pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto; es normal que piensen que eres mi novia, dado la forma en la que íbamos abrazados- Bella sabía que tenía toda la razón -me gustas demasiado como para poder explicarlo con palabras- esa afirmación hizo que se sonrojara profusamente.

-¿Y qué va a decir la prensa?- inquirió, con cautela.

-Sales conmigo, no con los paparazzis- le recordó él -y con que me gustes a mi, es suficiente- replicó serio -te protegeré de ellos todo lo que pueda, te lo juro- soltó su mano, para llevarla a su mejilla -en la calle no puedo evitarlo, pero te prometo que no te harán daño- le volvió a decir.

-Sé que lo harías- susurró ella, bajando la vista -es solo que todo ese mundo asusta un poco, y más para la gente que no estamos acostumbrados.

-Lo sé, calabacita- le dijo, antes de dejar un pequeño beso en su frente -yo también tuve que acostumbrarme, y sé que no es fácil.

-Entonces...- meditó unos segundos sus palabras -¿si salen fotos nuestras, o si nos cazan paseando... no te importará?

-Bella- resopló -quería esperar un poco para tener esta conversación, pero creo que dado lo que ha pasado, es el momento oportuno- parecía que hablaba para sí mismo -¿pensabas que te iba a tener escondida siempre?; claro que me importa que me saquen fotos a todas horas, y que no pueda disfrutar con mi novia de un simple paseo, o yendo a hacer la compra- le explicó -pero no por eso voy a dejar de salir contigo a donde me plazca. Nunca me he planteado tenerte escondida; la gente puede decir lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no te hagan daño -Bella escuchó con atención, meditando su pequeño discurso. Con cuidado puso sus manos en su pecho, apoyándose en él; si quería estar con Edward, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, y mejor lidiar con ello desde el principio.

-Me va a costar acostumbrarme- reconoció; Edward sonrió aliviado -¿podré, al menos, advertir a mis padres?- le preguntó -ellos no dirán nada, jamás- se explicó -pero prefiero que lo sepan por mi antes de que se encuentren a su hija en las portadas, o en el programa de Ryan Seacrest- el joven rió, asintiendo.

-Claro que sí- la tranquilizó, pasando un brazo por su cintura y abrazándola -algún día tendré que conocerlos en persona- le recordó, cosa que hizo a Bella sonreír, a la vez que levantaba la vista y dejaba un pequeño beso en sus labios, gesto que Edward correspondió encantado, pero achicó los ojos al ver a su chica esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa -¿qué ocurre?

-No puedo esperar a ver que dice el jefe Swan acerca de esos pendientes- murmuró; el cantante palideció, tragando saliva -tranquilo- no pudo evitar la carcajada -deberías estar frente a un espejo, para poder ver tu rostro.

-Muy graciosa, calabacita- protestó, pero haciendo esfuerzos por no reír él también.

Con ánimos renovados, y una Bella mucho más tranquila, prosiguieron el paseo; la hora de partir hacia el estadio se aproximaba, y todavía tenían un buen rato para estar a solas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Slave Heart... Slave Heart!

Los gritos de la muchedumbre ya resonaban en las gradas y en el césped del estadio de los Niners; tal y como pasó en Anaheim, para el segundo concierto también estaban las localidades agotadas; entre las dos noches, los chicos cantarían para más de setenta y cinco mil personas.

Bella y Edward llegaron a media tarde al estadio; el cantante fue a ensayar y a relajarse un poco, y Bella tuvo tiempo de charlar brevemente con Alice; la joven morena entendió su temor con respecto al tema de la prensa, y tal y como era su trabajo de publicista, le prometió estar atenta a todo lo que saliera de ellos, al igual que hacía con el resto de miembros de la banda.

Al ser el segundo concierto, la lista de invitados VIP era muy escasa esa noche, ya que la mayoría habían acudido al primero. Eso le dio a los chicos el tiempo suficiente para relajarse y prepararse sin prisas. Los técnicos de sonido iban de un lado para otro, ultimando los detalles, cuando se fijó en Sam y Leah; la chica estaba colocándole los audífonos pegados a las espalda, tal y como ella hizo con Edward... pero vio que el moreno, con el bajo perfectamente colgado de su hombro, se volvía y parecía estar advirtiéndola con seriedad.

No habían visto a Emily más que un par de veces desde que la gira comenzó; era dueña de una cadena de salones de belleza muy famosos en Los Ángeles, y siempre estaba liada con el trabajo; pero las pocas veces que habían hablado con ella, cuando Alice o Rose le preguntaban como iban las cosas con Sam, su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas de que el tema era delicado, muy delicado.

-¿Qué tal?- salió de su ensimismamiento al oír a Jake, que se había acercado a su posición, ya con la guitarra colgada.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y con Edward?- interrogó, con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, también- le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Me alegro por los dos- le dijo, con una sonrisa sincera, pero un poco resignada -te dije que era buen tío.

-¿Quién es buen tío?- Edward se acercó a ellos, y Bella estudió el atuendo que llevaba esa noche; el bajo de los pantalones vaqueros metidos en las botas de cordones negras, la camiseta con cuello de pico, de color verde oscuro...

-Hablábamos de ti, Cullen- rodó los ojos su amigo -de tus encantos- le insinuó en broma, arqueando las cejas.

-Lo sé, tengo muchos- contestó, con voz sugerente.

-Creído- le golpeó el brazo con el puño, riendo -¿preparado?

-Sí- afirmó, moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado para otro, comprobando que los audífonos que ya llevaba puestos no se cayeran.

-Suerte- le deseó Bella a Jake, guiñándole un ojo.

-Vamos a ello- tomó una profunda respiración, dejando a la pareja a solas, y reuniéndose con el resto de la banda.

-¿No tendrás frío?- le preguntó Bella a Edward, al verle en manga corta -la noche está un poco fresca.

-Enseguida entraré en calor; además, el escenario es un infierno- le recordó, tomándole de las manos.

-¿Nervioso?- inquirió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo acostumbrado- contestó, de manera despreocupada.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿por ahí se oyen muchas voces?- señaló a los audífonos; Edward sonrió, quitándose uno con cuidado y poniéndolo en su oreja; aparte de unos pequeños ruidos y murmullos, también se dio cuenta de que aislaba la mayor parte del griterío de la gente.

-Aparte de mantenernos comunicados, tiene un dispositivo que aísla el ruido ambiente; podemos escuchar claramente la batería, los teclados, las guitarras...- le explicó -eso hace que podamos seguir el ritmo adecuado de la canción, o que yo no me adelante.

-¿Y no te chivan por ahí si se te olvida la letra?- bromeó, volviendo a colocar el auricular en su sitio, con cuidado de que no se le enredase entre los pendientes.

-No se me suelen olvidar, calabacita- le aclaró, acercándola a él; el griterío empezó a gritar y a aplaudir, y ya se escuchaban las primeras notas.

-Buena suerte- susurró ella, poniéndose de puntillas y dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla -ganátelo- le recordó, antes de soltarle.

-Lo intentaré- se resignó, apretándole las manos un segundo, antes de soltarla y trotar hacia el escenario.

Después de reunirse con Alice, ambas siguieron el concierto desde su acostumbrado lugar, sin mayores contratiempos; su jefa había estado bromeado con ella, haciendo quinielas sobre la canción nueva de la noche. Cuando empezaron a resonar las notas de "In these arms" la boca de la castaña se abrió, debido a la sorpresa. Aunque no era una balada, era una canción que jamás les había visto escuchado tocar en directo.

La letra era toda una declaración de intenciones, y como ya era costumbre, los ojos de Edward la miraban, ya sin apenas disimulo alguno...

_"Tú quieres un compromiso..._

_echa una mirada a estos ojos,_

_arden con pasión, solo por ti_

_hasta el final de los tiempos..."_

Mientras cantaba, Edward no pudo evitar vigilar de reojo la reacción de Bella ante la canción; compuesta por Jake y Jasper, no era una de sus favoritas... pero esperaba que ella supiera que, desde hace mucho, cantaba solo para ella. Sacó el micrófono de su soporte, para acercarse hacia la parte derecha del escenario, y así poder verla durante el recorrido...

_"Te abrazaría, te necesitaría... _

_me pondría de rodillas por ti,_

_y lo haría todo bien_

_si estuvieras en estos brazos..."_

Pudo observar como se mordía el labio, y estaba sonrojada... puede ser que al final hubiera acertado con la canción; antes de volverse y de acercarse a Jake, que coreaba los coros a pleno pulmón, le guiñó de manera disimulada un ojo.

-Wow...- admiró Alice -la de esta noche es bonita- le dijo, dándole un codazo a Bella para llamar su atención, elevando el tono de voz.

-Sí...- admitió ella; puede que no fuera su favorita, pero esa canción también le encantaba, como la mayoría de las del grupo.

Siguió escuchando la canción, la letra era toda una declaración de intenciones; y todo eso, unido a lo que habían estado hablando esa tarde no le dejaban lugar a dudas. Se estaba enamorando de él, no podía ocultarlo. Cuando le conoció, jamás pudo pensar que ese divo insoportable pudiera ser un hombre tan sencillo, y vulnerable... y cariñoso con alguien que no fuera su hija.

Puede que fuera un poco pronto para palabras como amor, enamoramiento y todas esas cosas... pero todos esos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en el corazón de Bella estaban desembocando en eso.

Siguió sumida en su mente todo lo que restaba de concierto, aunque eso no le impidió disfrutar de la música. Por fin, la banda entera de acercó a la orilla del escenario, saludando y despidiéndose del público. Alice y ella abandonaron posiciones, para bajar del escenario y dirigirse a la parte trasera, donde ya esperaban estacionados los coches. Hablaron de lo que tenían que revisar mañana a primera hora, antes de montarse en el avión, rumbo a Fargo, Dakota del Norte, pero su jefa la dio un codazo, indicándole que los chicos ya se acercaban a ellas.

Se secaban el sudor con toallas, y ya cubiertos con gruesas chaquetas, para que no cogieran frío. Las dos les felicitaron por la actuación, para que despçues Edward la tomara de la mano y se fueran rumbo al coche.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió el joven, con la respiración todavía entrecortada, una vez que el vehículo arrancó.

-Buen trabajo- le felicitó, con una pequeña sonrisa -y aunque la canción me ha dejado sin palabras...- meneó la cabeza.

-¿No es esa?- arqueó una ceja Edward -joder...- la castaña rió por la cara que puso, pero no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta que llevaba rodándole mucho rato en la mente.

-¿Lo que has me has dicho era verdad?- este la miró sin entender -¿harías todo bien?- le sondeó, de manera tímida, acordándose de la letra de la canción.

-Calabacita- tiró de ella, pegándola a él tanto que sus narices se rozaban -yo...-

La frase murió de manera repentina, ya que Bella se acercó a él, juntando sus labios con los suyos; sus bocas se buscaban de manera apremiante, y por fin la lengua de Edward se adentró en ese santuario, prohibido hasta ahora para él. La de Bella, precavida al principió, poco a poco se fue soltando, arrancando un pequeño y sexy gemido de la garganta del cantante, que sintió los dedos de Bella en su nuca, dando pequeños y suaves tirones, que no hizo otra cosa que encenderle hasta extremos insospechados.

Como decía la canción, por fin estaba en estos brazos, en sus brazos... de los cuales Edward haría todo lo posible porque no nos abandonara nunca.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y por supuesto, desearos que paséis unas muy felices navidades, en compañía de vuestros seres queridos... pero antes de que termine el año, nos vemos en el siguiente capi ;)**


	13. Mamas and the Papas

**Hooola mis chicas!**

**Espero que todas hayáis pasado una feliz navidad, en compañía de vuestros seres queridos.**

**Bien, aquí vuelven el divo y la calabacita jejejejeje... la cosa parece ir bien, veremos a ver como van evolucionando su relación )**

**Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Anamart05, una de mis paisanicas de FF... feliz cumpleaños corazón, aunque me haya adelantado un par de días jejejeje ;)**

**Espero que os guste; nos leemos abajo :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: "We weren´t born to follow" de Bon Jovi**

watch?v=3Wfcc3uantc

* * *

_Capítulo 13: Mamas and the Papas_

Después del concierto de San Francisco, la recién estrenada relación entre Bella y Edward avanzaba lenta, pero segura. Abandonaron la ciudad del Golden Gate para hacer otras tres paradas en Fargo, Kansas City y Detroit, regresando después a casa durante diez días para seguir con la grabación.

Una vez de vuelta en Los Ángeles, los papeleos volvieron a ocupar la mayor atención tanto de Bella como de Alice. Faltaban apenas tres semanas para la celebración de Acción de Gracias, y el principal problema al que tenían que enfrentarse era el dichoso especial de Navidad para la MTV. La tercera mañana después de su regreso, Alice se fue a los estudios de la cadena, para una reunión personal con el productor del programa; por el último mensaje que había recibido Bella, comería con varios productores y directivos, así que no volvería hasta la tarde, y de paso recogería a los niños del colegio.

Aprovechando la soledad del despacho, tomó una profunda inspiración de aire antes de coger su teléfono móvil y llamar a su casa de Forks. Aparte de que tenía ganas de hablar con sus padres, iba a contarles acerca de su relación con Edward; durante ese tiempo habían tenido suerte, si se le podía llamar así, y todavía la noticia de su relación no había llegado a oídos de la prensa, pero la castaña sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que los pillaran en uno de sus habituales paseos, o en las salidas que el grupo entero solía hacer... y tal como ella dijo, prefería ser ella quien diera la noticia a sus padres.

Marcó el número de su casa; pero después de unos tonos, colgó extrañada, ya que nadie atendía la llamada. Extrañada miró su reloj; eran apenas las tres y media de la tarde. Su madre ya estaría trabajando, pero era raro que su padre no contestara. Volvió a insistir, y justo cuando sonaba el quinto tono y ya se iba a dar por vencida, la voz adormilada de su padre traspasó la línea.

-¿Residencia Swan?

-No quería despertarte, papá- se disculpó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Calabacita!- rodó los ojos, pero decidió morderse la lengua -no te preocupes, estaba medio dormido en el sofá.

-Y con la televisión encendida en el canal de deportes- respondió ella, sonriendo.

-Me conoces demasiado, hija- resopló su padre, ahora totalmente despierto -¿cómo va todo?

-Bien, hace dos días que regresamos de Detroit- le contó -ahora estoy en la oficina.

-¿Mucho trabajo?- se interesó.

-Papeleos, contratos...- enumeró, encogiendose de hombros, a la vez que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a los inmensos ventanales, para admirar el jardín.

-Quien diría que el mundo musical conlleva tanta burocracia- bromeó su padre.

-No lo sabes tú bien- rió -¿cómo estás, papá?- su tono adquirió un tinte serio y preocupado.

-Estoy bien, hija; te preocupas demasiado por mi- le regañó con cariño Charlie Swan.

-Te noto animado- exclamó ella, suspirando aliviada para sus adentros.

-El padre de Ángela me ha pedido ayuda para arreglar su jardín, así que llevo un par de días ejerciendo de jardinero.

-Eso está bien, papá; así te distraes- le animó ella.

-Ángela y Ben estarán aquí por Acción de Gracias- le contó -¿tú vas a venir, verdad?

-Llegaré a Seattle el mismo jueves por la mañana, pero el domingo debo regresar a Los Ángeles.

-Muy pocos días- dijo su padre, apenado -pero entiendo que tienes que trabajar; no te preocupes- Bella sonrió. Aunque le iba a costar separarse de los chicos y sobre todo de Edward, acostumbrada como estaba a verle las veinticuatro horas del día, esos días Amy estaría con él, y quería que aprovechara al máximo ese tiempo con la pequeña.

-Hum... verás papá- empezó a decir, sin saber bien como continuar- verás... he... he conocido a alguien- le contó, con prudencia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le reclamó su padre, de seguro frunciendo el bigote.

-Yo... esto... salgo con alguien- le soltó de golpe.

-¡Eso es una buena noticia, calabacita!- exclamó el jefe Swan, contento -tienes veintiséis años, no quince. No necesitas pedirme permiso para salir con un chico- le recordó.

-Verás papa; eh...- rodó los ojos, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas -es un miembro del grupo para el que trabajo- dijo precavidamente.

-¿Es famoso?- inquirió Charlie.

-Eh... digamos que sí- asintió ella -se llama Edward, y es el que canta- le explicó, aunque su padre no entendía nada de música.

-Ya...- fue la respuesta de su padre; Bella esperó pacientemente la próxima palabra que iba a pronunciar este -¿me estás diciendo que tu novio suele salir en ese canal de cotilleos que tu madre tiene puesto a todas horas?

-Más o menos- respondió ella -verás papá; prefiero que lo sepáis por mi, antes de que la prensa... bueno... ya sabes como es eso- le explicó; ni cuando confesaba una travesura de pequeña se había sentido tan nerviosa, por así decirlo; en ese momento unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, y sintió el roce frío del metal en su pómulo, y un suave beso en su cuello -te juro que es un buen chico, papá- Edward separó los labios de su piel, dándose cuenta de con quien hablaba Bella.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda, calabacita- el cobrizo sonrió al escuchar el mote, y el pequeño resoplido que salió de los labios de su novia -si te has fijado en él, por algo será; lo que me preocupa es todo ese asunto de los periodistas.

Bella se giró, quedando cara a cara con Edward y arqueando una ceja al verle; había ido a cortarse el pelo, y aunque el revoltijo de mechones color cobre seguía sobre su cabeza, por detrás lo llevaba bastante más corto. Pasó una mano por su nuca, sintiendo las cosquillas que los cortos pelitos le provocaban.

-Por eso no tienes de que preocuparte, papá- le intentó animar, a la vez que se apoyaba en Edward, que seguía sin liberarla de su abrazo -lo tenemos controlado, más o menos.

-Solo quiero que no te hagan daño, hija- fue la respuesta de su padre.

-Y él tampoco quiere eso, te lo aseguro- fue la contestación de Bella, mirando como Edward sonreía, comprendiendo la conversación -¿crees que mamá se lo tomará bien?

-Por tu madre no te preocupes, dejámela a mi- Bella rió -te llamará en cuanto se lo cuente, nada más- le relató Charlie -¿podré al menos, conocerle?

-Con el tiempo sí, por supuesto- contestó ella -si quieres verle, puedes subir a la habitación de...- se calló, aunque su padre comprendió por donde iba los tiros -aunque ahora está distinto a como sale en esa foto- se apresuró a decir.

-Increíble- musitó su padre, hastiado -voy a conocer al novio de mi hija por medio de un póster para adolescentes pegado a la pared- la cara de Edward era un poema -¿cúal de todos es?

-Es el póster que está justo encima de su escritorio- le explicó ella; su padre no había permitido que se tocara nada del dormitorio de su hermano, por lo que sabía que el póster seguía en su sitio; oyó como su padre se movía, debía estar subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Crees que es buena idea que me vea así?- musitó ahora el cantante, en voz baja, mirando inquieto a su chica.

-No le tienes que tener tanto miedo- respondió ella, para después ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en los labios -te queda bien- señaló su pelo con la mano que tenía libre -¿te lo has cortado por la conversación que tuvimos en San Francisco?- inquirió, curiosa.

-Lo tenía muy largo- se encogió de hombros este -¿no te gusto así?- la picó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Por aquí lo llevas casi igual- le dijo Bella, tocando uno de los mechones que caían por su frente -no sé si tan corto por detrás le gustará a tus fans.

-Te tiene que gustar a ti, para eso eres mi novia- le recordó él, con una mueca de obviedad.

-Mientras no te lo tiñas de azul, o te hagas una cresta... creo que podré con ello- se burló ella, picándole de vuelta.

-Muy graciosa- contestó Edward, pero no pudo resisitirse a besarla de nuevo, pero la voz de su padre a través de la línea hizo que el beso se quedara en un simple toque de labios.

-¿Cuál de ellos es?- le preguntó Charlie -hay uno enorme que parece un portero de discoteca, con los brazos cruzados- Bella sonrió a la mención de Emmett -otro rubio con el pelo por debajo de los hombros; dos morenos que parecen hermanos... y uno con el brazo tatuado, y cara de mala pulgas- enumeró.

-Ese- le aclaró Bella -el del tatuaje de la serpiente.

-¿Ese es Edward?- volvió a preguntar su padre; Bella se lo podía imaginar estudiando el póster, en la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Qué poster es el que está colgado?- susurró Edward, en voz baja.

-Uno que salió después de vuestro primer disco- le aclaró esta, en voz baja -sí papá, ese es- esperó la reacción de este.

-Curiosos pendientes- fue la respuesta de Charlie, ante la cara de circunstancias de Edward y la sonrisa de Bella.

-Pero ya no lleva el pelo por los hombros- le explicó esta; el póster era muy antiguo.

-Ya veo...- musitó su padre -bien; simplemente espero que cuide de mi hija.

-Lo hace, papá; te lo puedo asegurar- contestó, mirando al aludido con una sonrisa -confía en mi.

-Siempre lo hago, calabacita- exclamó Charlie -y por tu madre no te preocupes, dejámela a mi.

-Está bien- suspiró ella, sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir el dedo de Edward recorrer las líneas de su tatuaje -te llamaré en otro momento, papá; tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Cuídate hija- se despidió su padre -y... hum... dale mis saludos a Edward.

-Se los daré; adiós papá- una vez que colgó el teléfono, fijó la vista en su novio -¿ves cómo no era para tanto... y qué te han dicho tus padres?

Edward la arrastró hasta el pequeño sofá, sentándola en su regazo y rodeando su cintura; después de que Emily le cortara el pelo había pasado por la tienda de sus padres, para hablarles acerca de su relación.

-Cariño- suspiró él -te recuerdo que mi padre, a diferencia del tuyo, no tiene una licencia de armas- dijo con una pequeña mueca -se lo han tomado bien... aunque cuando les expliqué quien eras, mi madre puso una sonrisa misteriosa- Bella sabía a que se refería; hace escasos meses prácticamente le había dicho que su hijo era insoportable, pero decidió morderser la lengua.

-Me sorprende que mi padre haya ido a la habitación de Riley, no suele entrar ahí y...- este la cortó, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Así que tu hermano se llamaba Riley?- sondeó con precaución, jugando con sus dedos; la castaña se quedó unos minutos en silencio; era la primera vez, desde su muerte, que pronunciaba ese nombre en voz alta.

-Es la primera vez que consigo decir su nombre desde...- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero intentó coger aire.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho- susurró él, besando su frente -¿cómo era?

-Era alegre, divertido, muy sarcástico...- enumeró ella, con una pequeña sonrisa -siempre me cuidaba mucho, me ayudaba a hacer los deberes- recordaba -cosas típicas de hermanos- Edward asintió -cada vez que Mike me llamaba a casa y cogía el teléfono, solía hacerle advertencias de que tratara bien a su hermanita pequeña; nunca se soportaron mucho- le contó.

-Hacía bien- intentó hacerla sonreír su novio, cosa que consiguió -cuidaba de mi calabacita.

-Me acuerdo muchas veces que mi padre le pedía que bajara la música a gritos- negó ella con la cabeza, con los ojos acuosos -ponía Metallica a todo volumen, vuestros primeros discos... mi padre siempre murmuraba... este chico no hace otra cosa que escuchar ruido- explicó de forma graciosa, imitando la voz de su padre, cosa que hizo reír al joven -pero ambos se llevaban muy bien- recordó esos tiempos con melancolía, antes de que las drogas minaran por completo la relación entre padre e hijo.

-¿Qué crees que pensaría de que yo fuera tu novio?- le preguntó Edward, con verdadera curiosidad; había algo en la expresión de Bella que le preocupaba. No sabía por que, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba omitiendo muchas cosas acerca de Riley... pero que le hablara de él ya era un paso, así que poco a poco.

-¿Recuerdas el momento fan de Ben?- este asintió -pues un poco peor- sonrió con pena -serías su cuñado ideal- era una pregunta que ella misma se había hecho muchas veces -le echo mucho de menos- suspiró, sintiendo una lágrima bajar por su mejilla.

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó a modo de apoyo; ella no hizo otra cosa que esconder la cara en su cuello. Pudo sentir sus lágrimas mojándole la piel, y como intentaba tomar aire, en un intento de tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento- sollozó ella, aferrándose a su cuello con ambas manos.

-No tienes que sentirlo, Bella- contestó él, haciendo que le mirara directamente; su corazón sufrió una sacudida al verla tan frágil, y con sus bonitos ojos marrones anegados de lágrimas y tristeza -¿sabes que conmigo puedes hablar de cualquier cosa, verdad?- le recordó -o simplemente desahogarte- ella asintió en silencio, y un amago de sonrisa apareció en su cara -¿pasarás el sábado y el domingo conmigo?- le ofreció, en un intento de distraerla.

-¿Y Amy?- frunció el ceño Bella -pensé que estaba contigo hasta que nos fuéramos el próximo jueves.

-Y lo está- le aclaró -pero el sábado se casa una prima de Tanya, de modo que mañana la dejaré de nuevo con su madre, y la recogeré el domingo a la noche.

-Me gusta el plan- aceptó ella, ahora más tranquila.

-Y aunque estuviera Amy, también podrías estar, ¿sabes?- siguió hablando Edward -mi hija te adora.

-No sé que pensaría acerca de que yo fuera tu novia- meditó ella, preocupada -no quiero irrumpir en su vida como un elefante en una cacharrería- este escuchaba con atención -si las cosas no salen bien entre nosotros, yo...- meneó la cabeza.

-Te comprendo muy bien- la intentó calmar -pero me gustaría que estuvieras en la vida de mi hija, algún día- la joven sonrió, agradecida por esas palabras -ella es lo más importante de mi vida, y ahora tú también eres alguien importante- sus palabras dejaron fuera de combate a la castaña -sino fuera así, no permitiría que entrases en la vida de Amy.

-Gracias- musitó, un poco avergonzada por esas palabras.

-No me las tienes que dar, calabacita- contradijo él -ya te lo expliqué en San Francisco; no voy a tenerte escondida... y eso no solo implica a la prensa, sino también a mi hija y mi familia... ¿entendido?- con suavidad tomó su barbilla, haciendo que le mirara; Bella afirmó con la cabeza, relajándose de nuevo en su brazos -¿qué quieres hacer el sábado?- sondeó.

-Podría invitarte a comer a casa- meditó ella -después podríamos salir.

-Me parece bien- aprobó este, jugando con uno de los tirabuzones de su melena -hum... a mi madre le gustaría saludarte- Bella levantó la vista, mirándole curiosa -si a ti te parece bien; podríamos pasarnos por la tienda- le ofreció, con precaución.

-De acuerdo- accedió -tengo curiosidad por ver la tienda.

-Tienen varias- le contó, contento por que no se había negado -pero ellos normalmente están en la principal, en Hollywood Boulevard.

-¿Esa es la zona del Teatro Kodak y el Paseo de la Fama?- le preguntó ella.

-Sí, es la zona- le confirmó este -¿nunca has estado?- inquirió, con el ceño fruncido.

-Apenas he tenido tiempo- se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, haremos un poco de turismo- aprobó, con una sonrisa satisfecha -¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?- le pidió, con cautela.

-Parece que le estás pidiendo permiso a tu madre, para dormir en casa de un amigo- rió ella, mirándole divertida y jugando con uno de sus pendientes.

-Prometo portarme bien- exclamó, intentando poner cara de niño bueno, a la vez que uno de sus dedos pasaba por el costado de la joven, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Ella se apartó un poco, nerviosa por el toque y haciendo que Edward suspirara frustrado -Bella...- la llamó para que le mirara -sabes que no haríamos nada que no quisieras.

Ella se levantó de su regazo; se volvía loca cada vez que la tocaba, pero no estaba muy segura de la reacción de Edward cuando la viera en ropa interior. Él estaba acostumbrado a cuerpos esculturales, sin un gramo de grasa de más... y aunque sus michelines no eran enormes flotadores, ahí estaban.

-No es eso, Edward, me fío de ti- murmuró ella, nerviosa y retorciendo sus dedos -es solo que...- no podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto; nunca habïa tenido inseguridades a causa de su aspecto.

-Calabacita- la llamó él, para que volviera a sentarse en su regazo, pero ella no se movió, de modo que tuvo que levantarse; con cuidado volvió a rodear su cintura con sus brazos -no sé que estará maquinando esa cabecita tuya, pero no tienes nada por que preocuparte.

-Edward- ella negó con la cabeza -no soy escultural, ni alta ni...- este la cortó, cansado y molesto.

-¿Crees que tu aspecto me importa?- escupió -pensaba que te había quedado claro que te quiero tal como eres- Bella jadeó al escuchar esas palabras, era la primera vez que le decía directamente que la quería -no sé que tengo que hacer para demostrártelo- sus palabras dejaban entrever la molestia y un pequeño deje de decepción -no sé que tengo que hacer para que me creas.

-No es eso, Edward... per...- se intentó explicar, pero el joven se alejó.

-Los chicos me esperan en el estudio- se disculpó él, y por primera vez, la castaña vio dolor en sus ojos verdes -cuando proceses todo eso, y te des cuenta de que tu aspecto no me importa en absoluto, me llamas- exclamó enfadado, dándose la vuelta y dejándola allí.

Bella se quedó sin saber que hacer o decir, pero algo se rompió en su interior al ver la expresión de Edward. No es que no quisiera hacer el amor con él, claro que quería... pero unas inseguridades que nunca la habían asaltado ahora la reconcomían de forma alarmante. Él se había portado tan bien desde que estaban juntos, y la trataba con tanto cariño... ¿le habría dado la impresión equivocada?

Decidió que una vez terminaran con la grabación, hablaría con él y le pediría disculpas. Era jueves, y mañana dejaría a la niña con Tanya... y le apetecía mucho pasar el fin de semana con él. Pero justo en ese momento sintió como unos diminutos bracitos aprisionaban una de sus piernas; al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con la sonrisa desdentada de Kyo.

-¡Hola Bellaaaaa!- la saludó alborozado, con la camisa por fuera de los pantalones grises del uniforme.

-Hola colega- se agachó para cogerle en brazos -¿qué tal el cole?- interrogó. En ese instante vio como entraban Akane y Amy, todavía con las mochilas a su espalda, y Alice con Hachiko en brazos.

-Bien- contestó el niño, abrazándose a su cuello.

-¡Hola Bella!- la saludaron Akane y Amy a la vez, acercándose a ella.

-Hola pequeñas- posó al pequeño en el suelo, para poder saludarlas.

-La señorita Ross nos ha felicitado por resolver bien los problemas de matemáticas- le relató Amy, cogiéndola de la mano.

-¿Veis como las divisiones no eran tan difíciles?- les dijo a ambas; ayer por la tarde pasaron un buen rato con las dichosas divisiones.

-Pero tú las explicas mejor que la señorita Ross- contradijo Akane, al lado de Amy, cosa que hizo sonreír a Bella.

-Debería pagarte por darle a Akane clases particulares- murmuró Alice, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Me pagas con esa estupenda máquina de café, que hace unos capuccinos impresionantes- contestó Bella, en broma -sabes que no me importa ayudarlas.

-Tienes demasiada paciencia- rodó los ojos Alice, a la vez que posaba a Hachiko en el suelo -id a decirle hola a papá- los pequeños corrieron hacia el estudio de grabación; los técnicos de la productora todavía no habían llegado, así que podían entrar allí.

Alice y Bella los siguieron; Bella sonrió al ver a Edward coger a su hija en brazos, a la vez que Amy le daba un beso en la mejilla. No sabía que le estaba contando la pequeña, pero Edward se giró para mirarla; todavía estaba serio y enfadado, lo notaba en sus ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?- susurró Alice a Bella en voz baja.

-Nada- suspiró ella -un pequeño intercambio de opiniones- le explicó, ante la mirada comprensiva de la morena -cosas de pareja.

-Bienvenida la club- la intentó animar Alice, dándole un pequeño codazo amistoso. Los niños salieron del estudio, para ir en busca de María y merendar.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?- le preguntó Bella, mientras entraban de nuevo en el despacho.

-No ha ido mal- le relató -han accedido a que los chicos graben la actuación el día 21- suspiró cansada -en la comida también estaba Aro.

-¿Cómo está el gran jefe?- interrogó, con verdadera curiosidad Bella, poniéndose de nuevo las gafas.

-Bien; nos manda recuerdos- repuso la morena, con una risa.

-¿Sigue liado con esa aspirante a actriz?

-Parece ser que sí- respondió; justo en ese momento la música se adueñó del ambiente; era un canción movida y con ritmo.

-Vamos a cotillear- Alice se levantó, tomándola de la mano.

Ambas se quedaron en la puerta del estudio; todavía no estaban grabando, así que Bella supuso que era un ensayo previo. La letra le llamó ponderosamente la atención... pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward no la miraba mientras cantaba, y en ese momento supo que la discusión que habían tenido le había dolido, y mucho.

La letra era curiosa, pero iba bastante acorde con la vida misma...

_"No nacimos para seguir..._

_vamos, levántate de sus rodillas_

_cuando la vida es una píldora amarga de tragar_

_tienes que aguantar y aferrarte a lo que crees..."_

Escuchaba el estribillo con atención... ¿sería posible que Edward mirara a través de sus ojos, para hacerse una idea de todo lo ella había tragado en esta vida, o que hablara de esa infancia que tanto le costaba a él superar?; a su memoria vino una conversación que mantuvieron en Detroit, donde él le había soltado sin tapujos que ella le inspiraba para componer.

Siguió escuchando la canción atentamente; cuando finalizaron Alice y ella entraron en el estudio, pero vio como Edward y Sam salían dirección al jardín y sacaban el paquete de tabaco.

-¿Os pasa algo?- se giró para encarar a Jake.

-Nada- suspiró ella -yo y mis quebraderos de cabeza a veces metemos la pata- susurró ella, con pena -¿está muy enfadado?

-No te preocupes- le consoló este, a la vez que dejaba la guitarra en su soporte -a veces pierde los estribos con demasiada facilidad... pero se le pasa enseguida.

-¿Tanto se ha notado que hemos discutido?- inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Le conozco demasiado- rodó los ojos el moreno -cuando ha entrado aquí y le he preguntado por ti, ha gruñido algo parecido a una respuesta.

-Ya...- suspiró ella -no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos.

-Todas las parejas discuten, Bells- le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -¿me invitas a un café, antes de que aparezcan por aquí los de la productora?

-La máquina es mía, así que yo invito- se unió a ellos Jasper, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa a Bella.

-Me apunto- exclamó Emmett, girando una de las baquetas entre sus dedos, cual perfecto malabarista.

Bella se disculpó un minuto, esperando poder hablar con Edward... pero vio que sacaba su móvil y se ponía a hablar con alguien. No quería que estuviera enfadado con ella, pero tampoco quería alterarle antes de la grabación, así que con el firme propósito de hablar con él después, acompañó al resto para tomar el acostumbrado café de la tarde.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero la mala suerte parecía cebarse con la joven castaña; la grabación les llevó mucho más tiempo del que suponían, y para cuando terminaron, Edward se marchó directamente a su casa, ya que la niña estaba completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, Alice y ella tuvieron que dejar la oficina, para dedicarse a ir de un lado a otro, resolviendo mil y un papeleos; comieron por el centro, y para cuando terminaron, ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, de modo que Alice le dijo que podía irse a casa. Había llamado a Edward un par de veces, pero no respondía al teléfono... sí que debía estar enfadado con ella.

Al entrar en su minúsculo apartamento, la quietud y el silencio la recibieron; se sentía sola, y con un nudo en su pecho desde que discutieron, y no pensaba que le iba a doler tanto como lo hacía. Desesperada por hablar con alguien, le mandó un mensaje a Ang, preguntándole si podía conectarse a Skype. Después de esperar los diez minutos que le pidió su amiga, su rostro alegre apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- fue el saludo que le dedicó su amiga, arqueando una ceja -¿qué pasa, Belly?

-Ocurre que soy idiota- suspiró frustada ella -¿no te habré interrumpido, verdad?

-Kyle está durmiendo, y sabes que los viernes tengo horario intensivo y no trabajo por la tarde- le recordó ella -no tienes buena cara- observó.

-Ayer discutí con Edward.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Ang, muy interesada. Después de relatarle los sucesos de ayer, vio como Ángela estallaba en carcajadas.

-No creo que sea gracioso- respondió entre dientes.

-¡Bella!- exclamó, limpiándose las lágrimas -no puedo creer que le dijeras a tu padre que subiera a la habitación de tu hermano, para que viera el póster y conociera a Edward.

-Fue un poco subrealista, lo admito- musitó pensativa -pero sabes que no se manejan con el ordenador, así que no pueden googlear a Edward o al grupo.

-Deberías pedirle a Ben que les instale uno en condiciones- le aconsejó -después de navidades salís del continente para la parte asiática y europea de la gira; Ben podría enseñarles a manejar Skype, y así les verías mientras hablas con ellos- le sugirió.

-Hablaré con tu marido en Acción de Gracias, no es mala idea- aprobó la castaña.

-Y en cuanto a lo otro... Bella...- empezó a decir su amiga -nunca te ha importado lo que pensaran de tu aspecto... ¿por qué te preocupa tanto la reacción de Edward?; ¿has hablado con Rose o Alice al respecto?

-No lo sé... - negó ella, secándose una lágrima que bajaba con su mejilla -¿inferioridad, miedo a palabras tales como novia...?- se encogió de hombros -y no; Rose está en Nueva York, preparando el desfile de Victoria´s Secret... y con Alice sabes que no tengo la suficiente confianza para tratar estos temas.

-No tienes que sentirte inferior a él, Bella- la consoló ella -tal y como dijo él mismo, te quiere tal como eres... dios, Belly... que le des tantas vueltas a las cosas no es bueno; y está más que claro que eres su novia.

-Ya lo sé; pero no puedo evitarlo, soy así- protestó.

-Te recuerdo que Edward está loco por ti... y solo por ti- recalcó -Belly, por una vez en tu vida, no pienses tanto y déjate llevar por lo que sientes -Bella la escuchaba en completo silencio -desde la muerte de Riley, por fin te pasa algo bueno; te has pasado dos años cuidando de tus padres, preocupándote de todo en tu casa, superaste muy bien tu ruptura con Mike...- enumeró.

-Eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano...- siseó.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir- la cortó Ángela -por fin estás empezando a ser feliz, no tires todo eso por la borda- le pidió -aunque me lo nieges, sabes de sobra que te estás enamorando de él, y puedo entender que tengas miedo a decepcionar a la persona que quieres- la castaña desvió la vista de la pantalla -deja que sea Edward el que decida si le gusta o no lo que esconden esas ropas- hizo una pequeña pausa -así que mueve el culo de ese sofá, vístete y dale una sorpresa.

-¿Y qué hago, Ang?- replicó, con la mandíbula apretada -¿me planto en su casa, le digo que lo siento y me pongo en paños menores frente a él?

-Por el amor de dios, Bella- contestó ella, perdiendo la paciencia -por lo que me has contado, lo único que sé es que íbais a pasar el fin de semana juntos; sino estás segura todavía, no llegues a ese extremo; Edward respetará lo que tú quieras. Tienes a uno de los tíos más calientes del país rendido a tus pies, y que encima, no es para nada el divo prepotente y altivo que pensabas que era.

-Ya lo sé- suspiró -de un grano de arena hago una montaña, ¿verdad?- sonrió con desgana, y con los ojos todavía llorosos.

-Esa eres tú, Bella- la intentó animar Ángela, con una pequeña sonrisa -disfruta de tu fin de semana- la guiñó un ojo, a modo de despedida.

-Dales un beso a Ben y al peque- se despidió también.

Una vez apagó el portátil, se quedó un tiempo en silencio, sentada en la misma posición y mirando hacia la televisión apagada... y lo más importante de todo, masticando las palabras de su amiga. Parecía una patética adolescente de instituto, histérica y sin saber que hacer ante su primera cita.

-Por todos los santos- susurró en voz alta -tengo veinteséis años...- seguía cabilando ella sola -no puedo ser más patética.

A su mente vinieron las imágenes del día de ayer; el enfado de Edward, el dolor en sus ojos, como si no creyera en sus palabras. Ni él mismo se daba cuenta de lo encantador que era con ella, y del cuidado y del cariño con el que la trataba... y era increíble lo vulnerable que era, mostrándole esa otra cara más allá de la fama y de la prensa del corazón. Tenía que empezar a creerse que la quería a ella, a la Isabella Swan que siempre hablaba antes de tiempo, y que no tenía una talla de supermodelo, pero que tampoco era obesa, a la que compartía con él sus aficciones para nada lujosas y extravagantes, la que disfrutaba escuchando Metallica o cualquier grupo de buen rock...

Miró la hora en su móvil; apenas eran las seis y media de la tarde; intentó comunicarse de nuevo con él, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sabía que sobre las siete y media dejaría a la niña en casa de su ex mujer, así que se puso manos a la obra, esperando de todo corazón que al menos, le permitiera escuchar sus disculpas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El reloj marcaba casi las ocho y cuarto de la tarde; Bella se felicitó mentalmente. Una ducha, cambio de vestuario, preparar una pequeña mochila con ropa y pasar por el Mercado De Mill Springs para comprar la cena en menos de dos horas tenía su mérito. Y ahora estaba plantada frente a la casa de Edward... o la que se suponía que era su casa. La cancela de metal y los altos setos no dejaban ver la fachada frontal. Era una urbanización privada, ubicada en el exclusivo barrio de Pacific Palisades. Por lo que había podido admirar a través de la ventanilla del taxi, todas las casas tenían como paisaje privilegiado la inmensidad del océano Pacífico y las montañas de Malibú.

Nerviosa llamó al timbre, rezando porque Edward o alguien le abriera la puerta, pero después de tocar otras dos veces, nadie contestó. El móvil de Edward ya ni siquiera daba línea, y empezó a preocuparse... quizá después de dejar a Amy con su madre le había surgido algún plan. Cansada, se sentó en la acera, cerca de la puerta y rodeada de bolsas; esperaría unos minutos, y sino siempre podía llamar a un taxi y volver a su patético y solitario apartamento.

Pero a los diez minutos de estar ahí sentada, una ráfaga de luz hizo que levantara la cabeza de su móvil; respiró aliviada al reconocer el BMW negro, y vio la cara de sorpresa de Edward, que rápidamente salió a su encuentro.

-¡Bella!- la ayudó a levantarse, dándole una mano -¿ha ocurrido algo, estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupado por encontrarla allí.

-Venía a disculparme por lo de ayer- musitó ella, agachando la cabeza -hoy no he podido pasar por la oficina, y te he llamado varias veces, y no cogías... y tampoco se me ha ocurrido llamar al estudio, y...- se explicó torpemente.

-Me he dejado el móvil en casa- se disculpó -acabo de dejar a Amy con su madre; iba a sacar a Baxter, y después ir a tu casa- le contó él -siento lo de ayer, no debí dejarte así.

-Tenías todo el derecho a enfadarte- habló ella, sonriendo con pena -soy muy insegura, y le doy mil vueltas a las cosas... y...- calló, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Tranquila- susurró Edward, abrazándola contra su pecho; respiró aliviado para sus adentros al verla allí con él; nunca una discusión de pareja le había dejado tan tocado -cuando te pregunté si podía quedarme a dormir en tu casa, no pretendía darte a entender que tenía que pasar algo- le explicó, meciéndola -es solo que no quiero separarme de ti, estemos o no estemos de gira- Bella levantó la vista, mirándole emocionada -esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites, hasta que te sientas cómoda. No me importa tu cuerpo, me importas tú- terminó de explicarle.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por mantener sus lágrimas a raya... ¿cómo podía decir esas cosas, sin darse cuenta de lo encantador que era?

-¿Hacemos las paces?- le ofreció ella.

-Claro que sí- susurró él, antes de agachar su cabeza y besarla; las manos de Bella fueron directas a su cuello, y su boca se abrió, haciendo que la lengua de Edward jugueteara con la suya y la pegara más a su cuerpo, si eso era posible. Se perdió tanto en ese beso que no se dio cuenta de que empezaba a hiperventilar hasta que el propio Edward rompió el beso, mirándola con una sonrisa -lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones- musitó pícaro, ganándose un suave golpe en el pecho por parte de su novia.

-¿Me das asilo este fin de semana?- le preguntó ella con una tímida sonrisa, señalando la mochila que descansaba en el suelo.

-No tienes que preguntar eso, estás en tu casa- le aclaró él, besando su frente, y más que feliz por haberla encontrado allí -¿qué hay en el resto de las bolsas?

-Cena- le explicó, a la vez que Edward se agachaba y las cogía -espero que tengas hambre.

-Estoy hambriento- contestó -sube al coche -le indicó, mientras metía las bolsas en el asiento trasero y subía también él -te daré el código de seguridad, para que puedas entrar si alguna vez no estoy- le dijo, una vez dentro.

Accionó un pequeño mando, y las enormes puertas de metal se abrieron. La mandíbula de Bella se abrió, admirando la preciosa casa de piedra caliza y cristal de dos plantas. El acceso hasta la puerta principal estaba rodeado de césped y parterres de flores, pero Edward condujo hasta un lateral, donde supuso ella estaban los garajes; allí vio el todoterreno que condujo en su primera cita, y un impresionante deportivo gris.

-Wow...- murmuró, al verlo.

-Es un Maserati GrandSport Sypder- le aclaró él, ante su graciosa cara sorprendida y a la vez que quitaba las llaves del contacto; vio como ella se bajaba, acercándose al deportivo.

-¿Te gustan los coches?- le preguntó ella, admirando la tapicería de cuero negra del vehículo.

-Lo normal- contestó, acercándose a su lado, cargado con las bolsas y la mochila de Bella al hombro -entremos- le indicó una puerta, que la joven descubrió que daba acceso a la cocina; era una enorme estancia, con los fogones en una isleta central de mármol negro, al igual que los armarios. A un lado, un pequeño comedor de diario, sin espacios y pared que los dividiera.

-Que bonita- admiró, mirando hacia todos los lados, una vez que Edwarde encendió las luces.

-Ven- le tendió la mano, después de dejar las bolsas en el mostrador -te enseñaré la casa- con su mochila colgada al hombro, Edward la llevó primero a la terraza a la que se accedía desde otra de las paredes de la cocina; en un rincón un confortable sofá en colores claros, con una mesa baja y varias otomanas de similar tono; al otro lado del porche, una mesa de madera de teka y varias sillas, ideal para cenar al aire libre. Pero el jadeo vino cuando vio el jardín, y la gran piscina; era ese tipo de piscinas que por uno de los lados parece que no tiene borde, y parecía fundirse directamente con el paisaje rocoso de Malibú; no sabía el nombre técnico, pero ella misma se entendía.

-¿Te gusta?- Edward la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es precioso- admiró ella; el césped estaba perfectamente arreglado, y al igual que en la puerta principal, parterres con exóticas flores colocados de forma estratégica y aromoniosa; se podía imaginar en ese sofá, leyendo y relajándose... y nadando a la luz de la luna en la piscina.

La parte trasera de la casa era muy similar a la de Alice, con enormes ventanales a modo de pared; la primera planta de la casa sólo constaba de tres estancias; el comedor formal, para cuando había invitados, un pequeño cuarto de baño y un enorme y luminoso salón, con el recibidor integrado en él. Una pantalla plana inmensa presidía la única pared de piedra, y justo enfrente un sofá en forma de L de color negro, más la mesa baja. Algunas estanterías, colocadas de manera estratégica, sostenían los innumerables premios que había conseguido el grupo, y varios discos de oro y platino perfectamente enmarcados, conjuntados con otros abstractos en tonos neutros.

-Es enorme- decía una y otra vez, con la vista posada en la escalera de madera oscura, en sintonía con los muebles de la casa. Antes de que Edward la llevara a la otra gran terraza de la casa, se fijó en el piano de cola negro que descansaba en un rincón... pero lo que en verdad la dejó sin aliento fue la vista desde la terraza del salón.

El océano Pacífico se extendía cual manto azul-verdoso en el horizonte; miraras a donde miraras, no había otra cosa en el paisaje que agua... era relajante, y el olor a salitre penetró de lleno en sus fosas nasales.

-La casa está construída sobre un acantilado- le explicó -por eso el jardín tiene tantos desniveles, y se podía construír ese tipo de piscina -y esta es la otra parte de la casa- le señaló.

-Me encanta- susurró, mirándole con una inmensa sonrisa; Edward la atrajo a sus brazos, mirando el paisaje con ella -¿cuándo estabas casado con Tanya, vivías aquí?

-Esta casa la compré yo, después de divorciarnos- le explicó, tomando de nuevo su mano y conduciéndola hacia las escaleras -ella se quedó con la casa que compramos cuando nos casamos, en Bel-Air; nunca me gustó esa casa, parecía un mini palacio, toda blanca y dorada- frunció el ceño.

-Te pega más esto- meditó ella, con una sonrisa, a la vez que su novio abría una puerta -este es mi dormitorio- le explicó -esa puerta es el vestidor, y esa otra el baño. La decoración era muy sencilla y minimalista, pero el tamaño de la cama era enorme. Las vistas también daban al océano, al igual que la preciosa habitación de Amy, decorada en tonos lilas y unida a un enorme cuarto de juegos, con su propio baño. Había otras tres habitaciones para invitados, y dos baños más completamente equipados, aparte de su pequeño estudio para componer.

Después de dejar la mochila en la habitación de Edward, bajaron de nuevo las escaleras, para dirigirse a la cocina y calentar la cena. Nada más poner un pie en ella, un pequeño ladrido alertó a Bella. Baxter se dirigía directamente a ella, colisionando con su cuerpo y apoyando las patas delanteras en sus rodillas, a la vez que meneaba la cola, contento.

-Y este es Baxter- le presentó Edward, de manera graciosa. Bella se agachó, rascándole entre las puntiagudas orejas negras -le has caído bien- observó.

-Hola Baxter- saludó ella, sin dejar de acariciarle; el perro seguía moviendo la cola, alegre -¿vas a sacarle?- le interrogó.

-Unos minutos- le dijo -¿quieres venir, o prefieres quedarte?

-Mejor voy calentando la cena- dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia las bolsas.

-Toda tuya- señaló la estancia con la mano -no tardo- le dijo -vamos Baxter- le llamó, para desaparecer por la puerta del garaje.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de cenar, la pareja se acomodó en el amplio sofá del salón, encendiendo la tele y relajándose. Baxter descansaba a sus pies, después de que él también se apuntase a cenar alitas de pollo.

-Tu casa es preciosa- volvió a decir Bella; Edward sonrió, mirándola como se ajustaba las gafas, y enfundada en su pijama. Después del malentendido de ayer, ni por asomo se hubiera imaginado que la tendría cómodamente instalada en su casa... pero se sentía bien tenerla ahí con él.

-Me alegra que te guste- sonrió, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y haciendo que se acurrucara en su pecho -¿te la imaginabas así?

-No me la imaginaba de ninguna manera especial- le explicó, trazando círculos imaginarios con el dedo por su pecho -aunque es lujosa y enorme, no es la típica mansión de estrellas de Hollywood.

-Me gusta la tranquilidad del barrio, la intimidad y seguridad que ofrece para todo ese asunto de la prensa... las vistas- le explicó, jugando con sus helados dedos -pero cuando no está Amy, me siento un poco solo.

-Te comprendo- contestó ella -la soledad, a veces- recalcó -es buena... pero puede llegar a ser devastadora.

-Yo es una de las cosas a las que más temo- suspiró él, con el tono de voz un poco decaído.

-Pero tú no estás solo- le contradijo ella.

-Amigos verdaderos, hay muy pocos en esta vida- le contó -y más en este mundillo, donde el noventa por ciento de las amistades y relaciones, son por interés.

-Eso puede ser verdad- aprobó ella -no he conocido ese mundo, hasta que he empezado a trabajar con vosotros... pero ya no estás solo- Edward agachó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente -ahora tienes...- hizo una graciosa mueca pensativa -una novia con estupendos gustos musicales, que le da demasiadas vueltas a las cosas...- enumeró divertida.

-Y que es preciosa- susurró contra sus labios, para después besarla.

Aunque al principio el beso era suave y tierno, poco a poco la temperatura de la habitación fue subiendo de grados; sin poder contener la danza que bailaban sus lenguas, Edward la posicionó poco a poco en su regazo, para sentarla a horcajadas encima suyo.

Bella se quitó las gafas en un acto reflejo, tirándolas en algún lugar del espacioso sillón. Sintió las manos de Edward en sus caderas, acercándola a su cuerpo, y las de Bella fueron directamente a su cuello y a su nuca, intentado agarrar con sus puños las hebras cobrizas que ya no estaban allí. Los labios de Edward dejaron su boca, para recorrer su mandíbula y bajar de manera tortuosa por la piel blanca y tersa de su cuello, mandado descargas a todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de la castaña, que respiraba entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados y atrayendo la cabeza de Edward a su cuerpo.

-Eres suave, y cálida- murmuró él contra su cuello, y con sus manos recorriendo su espalda, por debajo de su camiseta -y preciosa...

-Tú me haces sentir así- consiguió decir ella, con el corazón en la garganta y volviendo a estrellar sus labios contra los de él, en un apasionado beso, haciendo que de la garganta del joven brotara un sexy gruñido. Se entremeció al sentir los helados dedos de su novia bajar lentamente por su pecho, mandando una respuesta inmediata hacia sus parte íntimas.

Con mucha cautela, volvió a posar sus labios en su cuello, disfrutando ese aroma de mora y frambuesa, bajando despacio y dejando que ella, si se sentía incómoda, se apartara o le echara el freno. Pero ella se dejó llevar, y no podía estar más feliz; le daba igual si no era escultural, o si no usaba pantalones con una talla para adolescentes anoréxicas... era ella, su chica, y lo único que quería era demostrarle cuanto la quería.

Porque la quería, de eso no tenía duda alguna; puede que no supiera el momento exacto en el que se había enamorado de ella... pero la conversación con Sam ayer, después del ensayo y la discusión, no le dejó lugar a dudas, y tenía que convercela de ello, costara lo que costara.

-Calabacita...- su aliento hizo que la piel de Bella vibrabra contra sus labios; pero la joven estaba perdida en ese mar de sensaciones, y no quería salir de ahí.

-Bésame- fue lo único que atinó a decir, a la vez que buscaba de nuevo su boca y acarciaba su nuca -por favor...- perdido como estaba en los labios y el cuerpo de su novia, Edward creyó oír en la lejanía un sonido bastante familiar.

Pero ni por asomo iba a moverse de ese sofá, y Bella parecía no haberse dado cuenta, enfrascados como estaban en ese beso... pero de nuevo otra vez ese dichoso "ding dong" sonó, ahora de manera insistente.

-¿Qué demonios?- siseó Edward, seprándose a regañadientes de los labios de su chica; las manos de la castaña seguían apoyadas en su cuello.

-Es el timbre de la puerta- le indicó ella, intentando tomar aire.

-Que le jodan a quien sea, no pienso abrir- exclamó, para volver a buscar sus labios, pero el timbre seguía sonando, y Bella se apartó, preocupada. Baxter también se había despertado, y correteó ansioso hacia la puerta, ladrando.

-Puede que le pase algo a la niña- murmuró, preocupada y levantándose del regazo de su novio. Algo hizo click en el cerebro del cantante, ya que Bella tenía razón. Esperó a que ella se pusiera derecha su camiseta y sus gafas.

Extrañado se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pensado seriamente en desconectar el dicho timbre que le taladraba los tímpanos... pero se quedó congelado en el sitio nada más abrir la puerta, al igual que Bella, que había llegado a su lado, al descrubrir ahí plantados a sus queridos padres, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, a estas horas?- les interrogó, estupefacto, y con Bella prácticamente blanca.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- siseó Esme, mordaz -que alegría veros -Bella estudió a la peculiar pareja; ella vestía un blusón hippie, con unos pantalones vaqueros acampanados y unas sandalias de esparto, con una considerable plataforma; Carlisle también llevaba vaqueros azules oscuros, unas chanclas de cuero y una camisa con un estampado de lunares que ningún ojo humano podría digerir.

-Sentimos la interrupción, pequeño Eddie- soltó tan pancho su padre, mirando el pantalón del pijama de su hijo, donde la erección era más que notoria; Bella ahogó a duras penas la carcajada.

-Por el amor de dios, papá- masculló, agarrándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos, y atrayendo a su novia por la cintura.

-Hola Bella- la saludó Esme, con una sonrisa -es un placer volver a verte- se adelantó para abrazarla de forma suave, gesto que imitó Carlisle.

-Puedes soltarla, hijo; no la vamos a secuestrar- exclamó su padre, divertido, ya que el brazo de Edward sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de Bella.

-Menos mal que no soportabas a cierto chico- sonrió Esme con malicia, mirando a la castaña, que en ese momento quiso que la tierra la tragara -pasábamos por el barrio, y hemos dicho... puede que nuestro querido hijo nos invite a un café- se explicó, antes de que entraran por propia voluntad y se dirigieran a la cocina.

Edward y Bella seguían parados en el recibidor, con caras de póquer, mirando como ellos y Baxter se adentraban en la casa. El joven posó sus ojos en su novia, que seguía anodadada.

-¿Así que no me soportabas, eh?- la miró con una ceja alzada, pero a la vez la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Eso era antes, en tu época de divo insoportable- contestó ella, con una pequeña risa, que contagió a este.

-Siento que se hayan presentado así, cariño- se disculpó él.

-Tranquilo- susurró ella, poniéndose de puntillas y dejando un pequeño y dulce beso en sus labios -mejor voy encendiendo la cafetera- se disculpó ella, oyendo a la pareja trastear en la cocina.

-Y yo a ducharme con agua fría- rodó los ojos este, caminando hacia el interior de la casa, y con su novia partiéndose de risa.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana... y que el 2013 sea igual o mejor que este que termina. Feliz Año Nuevo a todas!**


	14. Entre naipes y ruletas

**Hoola mis chicas!**

**Os echaba de menos jejejjejee... lamento el retraso, pero como os dije en los rr, circunstancias familiares muy tristes me han impedido actualizar la semana pasada. Pero ya las actus vuelven a retomar su ritmo normal, una vez a la semana ;)**

**Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y ánimos, sois unos soles :)**

**Bueno... sé que muchas todavía queréis asesinarme por cortarles el rollo a los pobres de esa manera jejejjeje... pero paciencia, todo llegará ;)**

**Vamos a ver como va esa pequeña charla... y como sigue la gira.**

**Espero que os guste, nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción: "Dry county" de Bon jovi**

**watch?v=XrsAY4iJmH8**

* * *

_Capítulo 14: Entre naipes y ruletas_

Después de una ducha con agua helada, y de que sus nervios estuvieran bajo control, Edward se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde había dejado a Bella y a sus padres. Todavía le costaba digerir los vergonzosos sucesos de hace apenas unos minutos... ¿qué diantres hacían aquí sus padres, un viernes a las diez de la noche?

Al llegar allí, vio que la luz del porche del jardín estaba encendida, y que Bella y sus padres habían tomado asiento alrededor de la mesa baja, disfrutando de la cálida noche californiana; la pequeña sonrisa de su novia lo recibió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¿Mejor?- le susurró Bella, ofreciéndole la taza con la bebida.

-Más o menos- contestó de vuelta, a la vez que con su brazo libre rodeaba sus hombros -voy a cambiar el código de seguridad- Bella rió, negando con la cabeza, a la vez que acariciaba a Baxter, que se había subido al sofá y estaba cómodamente tumbado al lado de esta -¿cómo es que os dado por venir?- se dirigió ahora a sus padres -íbamos a pasar mañana por la tienda.

-Nos ha surgido un cliente inesperado, por lo que nos vamos fuera de la ciudad mañana a primera hora- empezó a explicarle su padre. Tanto él como Bella prestaban atención, interesados.

-Pero queríamos veros antes de irnos, así que hemos probado suerte, y estabais en casa- siguió hablando Esme, perfectamente acomodada en una de las otomanas, frente a la pareja, y revolviendo el café con la cucharilla.

-Podíais haber avisado- siseó su hijo entre dientes.

-Siempre refunfuñando- rodó los ojos Esme, para después dirigirse a Bella -cuéntanos algo de ti, querida; ¿de dónde eres?

-Nací en Forks- empezó a relatar, a la vez que se relajaba y se apoyaba contra el costado de Edward -en el estado de Washington, hace veintiséis años.

-Me gusta la zona, aunque solo conozco Seattle- añadió Carlisle -¿has vivido allí toda la vida?

-Hasta que encontré trabajo en Twiligth Records, sí- les aclaró -estudié en la universidad estatal de Seattle, Administración empresarial- Edward permanecía en silencio, pero estaba tranquilo al notar a Bella relajada.

-Fantástico- aprobó Esme -chica con educación y estudios.

-Mamá- la cortó su hijo, taladrándola con la mirada -déjalo.

-Vamos, Edward; no te pongas así- Bella los miraba, un poco divertida por la incomodidad de su chico.

-¿Cómo llevas el viajar tanto?- preguntó ahora Carlisle -puede resultar agotador.

-Ciertamente lo es- admitió la castaña -pero también es una experiencia única, poder conocer tantas culturas; hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de viajar mucho. No puedo esperar a ir a Europa y Asia- el joven sonrió, apretando cariñosamente su hombro.

-¿Y tu familia, que opina del trabajo?- interrogó Carlisle.

-Están contentos por mi- Edward notó como su tono de voz adquiría un tinte tenso, pero la dejó seguir hablando -al principio les costó hacerse a la idea de que tenía que mudarme a otro estado... supongo que para todos los padres es difícil que los hijos se marchen, y hagan su vida.

-Para algunos menos que otros- murmuró Edward, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Esme; Bella apretó su rodilla, en un intento porque se tranquilizara.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella, en voz baja, ya que el matrimonio Cullen se puso a hablar entre ellos unos segundos -no quería incomodarte.

-Tranquila- le quitó importancia este, sonriéndole.

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres?- la voz de Esme sacó a la pareja de su burbuja.

-Mi padre es policía, aunque ya está jubilado... y mi madre trabaja en un supermercado- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Jubilado?- inquirió Carlisle, extrañado.

-Fue una jubilación por enfermedad- aclaró la castaña, con una pequeña mueca de tristeza.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento- exclamó Esme, compungida -espero que no sea nada grave.

-No es nada físico- les aclaró, posando su vista en la taza que sujetaba sus manos, y debatiendo si debía o no continuar hablando.

-¿Depresiones?- la ayudó Esme, infundiéndole confianza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí; desde la muerte de mi hermano mayor, en un accidente de tráfico- musitó, con la cabeza gacha. Edward la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besando su sien y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Es terrible- habló ahora Carlisle, visiblemente consternado -no sabes cuanto lo sentimos.

-Gracias- consiguió contestar esta, respirando profundamente antes de esbozar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Esme miraba a su hijo y a castaña atentamente, a la vez que su marido charlaba con ellos. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que tenía delante. La forma en la que Edward abrazaba a esa chica, la consolaba por la pérdida de su hermano y la tranquilizaba era tan tierna. Su hijo tenía un carácter muy difícil, y no era dado a mostrar afecto en público, exceptuando a Amy; él mismo no se podía ver a un espejo, pero sus ojos color jade brillaban cada vez que enfocaban la imagen de Bella; incluso la manera en la que su hijo se contuvo de decirles algo desagradable, con el simple toque de ella en su rodilla, le sorprendió.

Era tan distinta a Tanya y a todas las chicas con las que su hijo había salido; Heidi se pegaba a él como una lapa, sobre todo si había fotógrafos a su alrededor; su ex nuera mejor ni mencionarla, aunque sabía de sobra que Edward también tuvo su parte de culpa en ese matrimonio, del que solamente salió una cosa buena... esa niña tan adorable.

Por fin su Edward rebelde se había enamorado, y no podía estar más feliz por ellos dos. Bella era un encanto, y se veía a simple vista que sabía llevar su carácter.

La conversación tomó otros derroteros menos tristes, el ambiente se relajó, y los cuatro disfrutaron de una agradable velada hasta bien pasada la medianoche.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas marrones, creando un ambiente íntimo y acogedor. Edward abrió lentamente los ojos, desperezándose lentamente y pasando una mano por su rostro. Al mirar el reloj despertador, se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, así que cerró de nuevo los ojos, dispuesto a descansar un rato más... pero un suave suspiro, seguido de un cuerpo presionándose contra él le impidió volver a dormir.

Bella continuaba sumida en un tranquilo descanso, con sus largas pestañas revoloteando con suavidad pero sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Su cabeza descansaba en su pecho, junto con su puño agarrando su camiseta. Con sumo cuidado su brazo rodeó su cintura, y uno de sus dedos recorrió la piel expuesta de su cintura; la castaña esbozó una pequeña mueca que le hizo sonreír, pero continuó dormida.

Estudió con atención sus rasgos; su cara en forma de corazón, su pequeña y respingona nariz, con algunas imperceptibles y graciosas pecas distribuidas de manera estratégica, la pequeña y redondeada mandíbula... con un pequeño suspiro recordó los hechos del día anterior, antes de que sus queridos padres llegaran. Tal y como había imaginado tantas veces, su piel podía asemejarse a la seda, y era cálida, exceptuando sus manos, siempre frías... era un contraste tan raro, pero se sentía bien.

Y sus labios lo llevaron al mismísimo cielo; había fantaseado tantas veces con tenerla así, y besarla sin restricción alguna; no sabía hasta donde hubieran llegado si no hubiera existido esa interrupción; pero después del intercambio de opiniones que tuvieron hace dos días, lo último que quería era presionarla demasiado, y que ella volviera a agobiarse.

Mientras la miraba dormir, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sam, justo después de su discusión. Su amigo le conocía demasiado y entendía perfectamente su frustración, pero también tenía que admitir que el pasado se vuelve en tu contra cuando intentas hacer bien las cosas, y no podía culpar a Bella de tener todavía ciertas dudas.

También le hizo ver que no podía agobiarla con el tema, aunque se muriese por tenerla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor una y otra vez... y por primera vez, la palabra enamorado salió de la boca de su fiel amigo, dirigiéndose directamente a él.

Claro que la quería, ya no podía negarlo; solo esperaba que ella creyera en él, y que todo ese esfuerzo por mostrarse tal y como realmente era sirviera para que Bella creyera en sus sentimientos. Ella no iba tras su fama y su dinero, ella no era como las otras relaciones que había mantenido. No era un ligue casual, o alguien con quien pasar una loche loca de sexo... la quería en su vida, y en la de su hija.

Sonriendo mientras la observaba dormir, dejó un pequeño beso en su frente, antes de posarla con cuidado en la almohada y levantarse. Bajó hacia la cocina, donde Baxter ya le esperaba ansioso, meneando su cola contento; abrió la puerta, para que saliera al jardín y se preparó una humeante taza de café.

Una vez armado con la imprescindible cafeína de primera hora de la mañana, fue a acomodarse a la terraza del salón; le encantaba desayunar allí, con el murmullo del Pacífico como única compañía; apoyado en la barandilla, permaneció unos minutos en silencio, hasta que sintió los brazos de su chica rodearle por la espalda.

-¿Tomándote el café sin mi?- bromeó Bella, dejando un pequeño beso en mitad de su espalda.

-No quería despertarte- se disculpó este, volviéndose y enfocando la cara somnolienta de Bella.

-Buenos días- susurró ella, elevando su cara; Edward se inclinó en su dirección, encontrando sus labios a mitad de camino y dejando un suave beso en ellos.

-Buenos días, calabacita- murmuró contra su boca -¿has dormido bien?

-Muy bien- aprobó ella, refugiándose en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos -me encanta el olor del mar.

-Casi siempre me tomo aquí el primer café- le reveló el joven, abrazándola y besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Me vas a mal acostumbrar- objetó ella, con una sonrisa divertida -no es lo mismo desayunar aquí que en mi cocina tamaño liliputiense.

-Puedes desayunar aquí siempre que quieras- rió él también.

-Tomaré eso en cuenta- siguió bromeando ella; hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. Después de que se marchara la improvisada visita de anoche, ambos decidieron irse a la cama; la llama que se había encendido en el salón se apagó, pero Edward se dedicó a besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, para después acomodarla en sus brazos y dormir.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa?- le ofreció su novio -Baxter necesita hacer un poco de ejercicio... y más si le vas a seguir mimando, dándole alitas de pollo para cenar todas las noches.

-Es que me miraba con pena- se excusó Bella, poniendo ella también un puchero; Edward sonrió divertido -es adorable.

-Con el festín de anoche te lo has ganado, créeme- rodó los ojos, ante las carcajadas de su chica -¿te preparo un café mientras te vistes?; tienes que tomarte la pastilla- le advirtió.

-A sus órdenes, sargento Cullen- Bella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después desaparecer escaleras arriba.

0o0o0o0o0

Enfundada en unos pantalones vaqueros piratas, una camiseta de tirantes color violeta y unas chanclas del mismo color, esperó pacientemente a que Edward le pusiera la correa a Baxter y cerrara la puerta de la casa. La camiseta blanca de tirantes que llevaba dejaba a la vista su tatuada serpiente color fuego en su totalidad, y marcaba sus pectorales de manera increíble; llevaba también unas bermudas de tela vaquera, y chanclas negras.

Tal y como le contó mientras desayunaba, la urbanización tenía varias calas privadas, por lo q ue por una vez su novio prescindió de las gorras y de las capuchas de las sudaderas, y tan solo iba con sus gafas de sol, al igual que ella.

-¿Quieres llevarlo?- le ofreció la correa, que esta tomó; Baxter meneaba su cola, más que feliz por salir a la calle y andando unos pasos por delante de ellos de manera graciosa.

-¿Estás más tranquilo?- le interrogó ella, a la vez que andaban de forma pausada por las calles del vecindario, todavía desiertas a esas horas al ser sábado -me refiero por la visita de tus padres.

-Más o menos- contestó este, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, gesto que fue correspondido por Bella, rodeando con su mano libre la cintura de este -pero no puedo evitarlo... a veces me sacan de quicio- musitó molesto, a la vez que daba una calada al cigarrillo que llevaba entre sus dedos -se comportan como si no hubiera pasado nada- Bella sabía que la relación con sus padres, a veces, era un poco tormentosa todavía... y no podía culparlo por ello.

-¿Nunca has intentando hablar del tema?- este la miró fijamente -me refiero a hablar seriamente con ellos.

-Algunas veces, sí- admitió -pero ellos, muchas veces, han cuestionado que paso muchos días sin ver a Amy, pero es mi trabajo; así que no llegamos a ningún punto de acuerdo.

-Ya lo sé, en eso no tienes que excusarte- le tranquilizó la castaña -eres un padre estupendo, te desvives por ella; y pasas con ella todo el tiempo que puedes.

-No es fácil ser padre, y educar a un hijo- le dijo, con un pequeño suspiro -intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo- tomó aire -pero cuando ellos me dejaron con mi abuela, no fue por trabajo; preferían protestar por cualquier cosa, vivir libremente, antes que estar conmigo.

-Los hijos siempre tenemos diferencias con los padres- habló ahora ella.

-Eso es cierto- afirmó Edward -puede que mi postura con ellos a veces sea rígida y tensa, pero hay temporadas que nos comportamos de manera civilizada.

-Lo he comprobado- sonrió ella -ayer, después de un rato, acabaste por relajarte.

-¿Qué clase de novio sería, si me pusiera a discutir con mis padres frente a mi chica?- bromeó, ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de ella.

-Me gustará verte dentro de unos años, peleándote con una adolescente Amy Blue Harper Cullen- se burló ella en broma.

-No te creas; ya discuto a veces- siseó él, hastiado.

-¿Qué harás, si ella te dice que quiere dedicarse al mundo de la música, o la interpretación?- le interrogó, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Si es lo que ella quiere, apoyarla- afirmó sin dudarlo -mis padres lo habrán hecho mejor o peor, pero fueron los primeros que me apoyaron cuando les dije que quería dedicarme a la música.

-Eso es un punto a su favor- observó.

-Lo es- le dio la razón -y con respecto a Amy... si por mi fuera, me gustaría que fuera a la universidad, que estudiase una carrera- hizo una pequeña pausa, dando una calada a su cigarrillo -nunca me ha dicho nada de la interpretación, pero el mundo musical creo que está fuera de su mente, no ha heredado mi voz- rió, negando con la cabeza; Bella sonrió también.

-Entonces puede unirse a mi club; canto fatal- rezongó, ante la divertida mirada de su novio.

-¿Ah sí?- inquirió, medio burlón -cuando te saque al escenario en mitad de algún concierto, lo comprobaré- la picó, esperando su reacción.

-No te atreverás- le previno Bella, seria.

-Todo puede pasar- seguía riendo ante la vergüenza de esta.

Siguió bromeando con el tema hasta que llegaron a la cala de la urbanización; Edward se agachó, soltando a Baxter, que inmediatamente correteó hacia la orilla. Bella miraba a su alrededor, la minúscula playa privada estaba desierta, y el paisaje era increíble; se sentía relajada, y feliz. Ángela tenía razón; después de dos fatídicos años, se lo merecía.

-¿Te gusta?- interrogó Edward, acercándose a ella y abrazándola; nunca se había comportado así, pero le encantaba sostenerla contra él.

-Me quedaría a vivir aquí- susurró ella, apoyando su mejilla en su pecho y mirando al mar -en Forks hay una playa, La Push- le relató -pero es distinto; allí hace siempre frío, y apenas te puedes bañar más que los meses de verano- el joven sonreía mientras la escuchaba -además, está al lado de la Reserva, y siempre hay muchos turistas merodeando.

-También a mi me gusta la tranquilidad- aprobó este, bajando su cabeza y recorriendo con sus labios la mejilla de Bella.

La castaña se estremeció al sentir uno de sus pendientes rozando su pómulo, y lentamente giró su cara, para encontrarse con su boca y besarle. Sintió una de la manos de Edward recorrer su espalda, hasta posarse de manera delicada en su cuello, acercándola a él. Las suyas acariciaban con cuidado su nuca, sintiendo como su corto pelo hacía cosquillas contra sus dedos.

Su sabor, una combinación de tabaco y menta, inundó por completo sus sentidos, haciendo que se olvidara de todo y respondiera al beso de manera entusiasta.

Como sucedía cada vez que la besaba, perdió la noción del tiempo, concentrada como estaba en los labios de Edward y en los escalofríos que esos besos mandaban a su columna vertebral... hasta que los ladridos alegres de Baxter les sacaron de su particular burbuja.

-Parece que todo el mundo nos interrumpe- murmuró ella, arrancando una pequeña carcajada a su chico, que dejó otro beso en su boca, antes de volverse hacia el animal, instándole a jugar y a correr por la orilla.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de un fin de semana increíble, Bella regresó a su casa en domingo por la noche, ya que Amy volvía con Edward hasta el miércoles. Después de su paseo por la playa, volvieron a casa para comer y dejar a Baxter y salir a hacer un poco de turismo por Hollywood Boulevard, tal y como le prometió su novio.

Visitaron el exterior del Teatro Kodak, el Paseo de la Fama, y algunas zonas míticas de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Esta vez, a pesar de la gorra, la capucha y las gafas, si que hubo fans que reconocieron a Edward, parándoles para que su novio firmara autógrafos o sacarse fotos con él. A pesar de que no habían avistado a la prensa, sabían que podían estar camuflados en cualquier sitio; y aunque todavía le ponía nerviosa ese asunto, su novio intentaba que permaneciera tranquila, y que no pensara constantemente en ello. Cuando su relación saliera a la luz, ya lidiarían con ello.

Los días pasaron rápido, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, llegó el jueves y se encontraron subidos de nuevo en el avión; esta vez el viaje duraría veinte días, volviendo a Los Ángeles el día anterior a Acción de Gracias; al siguiente día, Bella tomaba otro avión, esta vez con destino a su casa. Llevaba casi seis meses sin ver a sus padres, y no podía esperar más ansiosa ese momento... aunque eso significara separarse de Edward. Esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejano, su novio pudiera acompañarla a visitarlos.

La primera parada fue la ciudad de Philadelphia, donde el grupo ofreció dos conciertos; le siguió Uncasville, en el estado de Connecticut y Sant Paul, capital de Minnesota. En ello se les fue prácticamente una semana hasta que, por fin, desembarcaron en Texas, la tierra de Jasper.

A diferencia con las otras ciudades, durante su periplo texano se alojaron en el rancho que el matrimonio Withlock poseía a las afueras de Dallas, ciudad natal de Jasper, desplazándose por carretera a Houston y San Antonio., las dos primeras paradas del grupo en tierras texanas. Jasper estaba relajado y feliz; siempre le contaba a Bella anécdotas y costumbres del viejo oeste... se podía entrever que echaba de menos su lugar de nacimiento

El primer día en Dallas fue una auténtica revolución; Bella jamás había visto tantos fans agolpados a las puertas del hotel en el que ofrecerían la rueda de prensa, y todos los allí presentes coreaban el nombre de su compatriota a pleno pulmón. Una vez que cumplieron con los medios hablados y escritos, decidieron comer allí mismo, para después dirigirse al American Airlines Center, el escenario de esos dos días.

Nada más llegar allí, los coches que los trasladaban tuvieron que parar en las inmediaciones de las puertas traseras, ya que la arquitectura del recinto no permitía que los vehículos accedieran al interior. A través de la ventanilla Bella pudo ver las miles de persona que ya hacían cola... y los que se percataron de la llegada de los coches, aparte de los fotógrafos, que enseguida tomaron posiciones junto a las puertas, rodeándoles.

-Mierda- siseó Edward, mirando también a través de la luna tintada.

-Están por todas partes- dijo Jake, que también iba con ellos en el coche; miró a la joven, que estaba realmente asustada.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir?- inquirió temerosa, mirando a su novio y rebuscando en su bolso las gafas de sol.

-Jake saldrá primero, después tú y yo te seguiré- le explicó -te tendré agarrada en todo momento, así que tranquila- la intentó reconfortar, acariciando su mano.

-No te pasará nada, Bella- añadió Jake -sé que puede parecer un agobio, pero intenta mantener la cabeza alta, y sonríe con educación.

-Gracias por el cursillo avanzado- intentó bromear la joven, en un intento por relajarse... sabía que tarde o temprano el día llegaría, pero puede que al ir entre Jake y Edward, dada la altura de ambos, apenas se percataran de ella.

El motor paró, y sin pérdida de tiempo, uno de los miembros de seguridad abrió la puerta. Los gritos tronaron en los oídos de la joven, a la vez que los fotógrafos empezaban a disparar los objetivos. Vio como Jake saludaba con la mano. Nada más salir ella, Edward la siguió con rapidez, y en un segundo se vio engullida por el cuerpo de su novio, ya que entre la gente gritando, y los periodistas intentado conseguir una foto de ellos, era realmente complicado andar. De no ser por la ayuda del equipo de seguridad, no podrían avanzar apenas unos pasos.

El agobio iba creciendo por momentos, y los empujones, provocados más por los fans que por la prensa, hicieron que la castaña fuera empujada de un lado para otro; pero los brazos de Edward rodearon su cintura, impidiendo que su cara se estrellara contra la espalda de Jake, que más o menos les iba abriendo camino.

-¡Edward, Edward!- gritaba la gente -¡Jake, Jake!

-¡¿Quién es ella, es tu novia... cómo se llama?!- ahí estaba, la pregunta del millón; tomó aire, e intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, tal y como le dijo Jake. Aunque fuera molesto y un poco agobiante, concordaba al cien por cien con Alice, y era mucho mejor tener a la prensa a favor que en contra.

-Tranquila cariño; no pasa nada- oyó la voz de su novio, a la vez que sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban, impidiendo que trastabillase de nuevo.

Los flashes de las cámaras disparaban a toda velocidad, captando de seguro ese momento de la pareja, y se dio cuenta de que había también objetivos de televisión; pero contrariamente a lo que pensó en un principio, no fue para tanto; se sentía protegida, ya que Bill y varios de sus chicos entraron en acción, y a veces de manera brusca apartaban a la gente y a las cámaras y micrófonos.

Después de que lo que le pareció a ella una eternidad, consiguieron acceder al interior del edificio, y Bella respiró aliviada cuando la avalancha de personas quedó atrás; justo detrás de ellos entraron los otros miembros del grupo, y las puertas por fin se cerraron.

-Misión cumplida- exclamó Alice contenta, acercándose a la castaña -¿estás bien?

-Sí- suspiró ella.

-Demasiado han tardado en pillaros- habló ahora Emmett, rodeando sus hombros con el brazo -podéis daros satisfechos.

-Eso es cierto- añadió Sam -normalmente son mucho más rápidos- justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono de la castaña, y soltó una especie de maldición al ver el número de su casa de Forks.

-No puede ser- suspiró a la vez que descolgaba -hola mamá- mucho se estaba temiendo que su madre estaba pegada a la caja cuadrado.

-Hola hija... ¿no tienes nada que contarme?- fue el saludo que le dedicó Renée Swan.

-Estabas viendo la televisión, ¿verdad?- preguntó, con una pequeña mueca. Se apartó del resto, pero Edward la siguió, poniéndose a su lado.

-Tenía puesto el canal E! mientras trasteaba por la cocina- le dijo -y antes de que me digas nada, ya me lo había dicho tu padre.

-¿Y has tardado más de diez días en llamarme?- inquirió, extrañada.

-Estaba esperando a que me lo contarás tú misma- le explicó -parece que me tienes miedo- bromeó.

-No es eso- le aclaró -pero tienes que admitir que...- Bella no sabía ni como explicarse.

-Admito que es muy distinto a Mike; pero cariño, es el chico que te pega- rió su madre -ya era hora de que empezaras a ser feliz.

-Eso mismo me dijo Ang- rió de vuelta su hija. Edward oía perfectamente la conversación, y sonreía satisfecho.

-Pero tu padre está preocupado por el tema de la prensa y todo eso; y francamente, yo también- siguió relatando Renée.

-Pon el manos libres- susurró Edward en voz muy baja; Bella frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que su novio le decía -hola, señora Swan- la saludó.

-¿Eres Edward?- inquirió esta, con voz alegre.

-Sí- rió el chico -es un placer conocerla.

-Igualmente- contestó -¿habéis salido vivos del agobio?- bromeó. La castaña negó con la cabeza; su madre estaba tan ancha, hablando con él.

-Hemos sobrevivido, sí- pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de Bella -sé que desde fuera este mundo puede parecer un acoso y derribo, pero le aseguro que lo tenemos controlado.

-Me halaga que te preocupes tanto por nuestra hija, Edward; pero tienes que entender nuestra inquietud.

-Me hago cargo, señora Swan- contestó -no puedo asegurarle que será fácil, pero haré lo que sea para que ella no se agobie, y esté protegida.

-Gracias, Edward- agradeció ella -¿cómo está tu pequeña?- le preguntó, cambiando de tema -a diferencia de mi marido, yo te he visto muchas veces en la tele y en las revistas- le confesó, con una pequeña risa -te conozco un poquito más.

-Está muy bien; me imagino que a estas horas, saliendo del colegio- le relató, con una sonrisa.

-Hola mamá; te recuerdo que sigo aquí- exclamó, ante la mirada divertida de su novio.

-No seas muermo, Bella- protestó Renée -para una vez que puedo hablar con alguien famoso- su chico aguantó la carcajada -¿cómo la soportas, con las perlas que a veces suelta por la boca?

-Con paciencia- bromeó su novio, ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de una ofendida Bella.

-Hola... a los dos- siseó malhumorada -os sigo recordando que sigo aquí, y escucho perfectamente.

-No te enfades; es una broma- se disculpó su madre.

-¿Cómo está papá?- cambió de tema.

-Ha ido a la comisaría, a ver a los chicos- le relató -estas últimas semanas está más animado.

-Me alegra oír eso- suspiró aliviada, sonriendo a Edward, que le devolvió el gesto. A lo lejos vio que Jake les hacía una seña -mamá, tenemos que colgar; nos llaman.

-Claro cielo, no te preocupes. Un placer haber podido hablar con los dos- se despidió.

-Lo mismo digo- se despidió de vuelta Edward -les llamaremos pronto.

-Cuidaros.

-Vosotros también, mamá- Bella presionó el botón para colgar, respirando aliviada.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- le preguntó Edward, con verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

-De verdad- le aseguró ella, elevando su mano y acariciando su mejilla -me tenías muy bien agarrada- le agradeció.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer- le dijo, girando su cabeza y besando su palma -hora de ensayar- suspiró.

-Vamos a ello- la pareja se encaminó hacia los camerinos, con el sonido de la batería de Emmett de fondo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El ensayó transcurrió sin altercado alguno; habían llegado a primera hora de la tarde al recinto, y el concierto no era hasta las nueve y media de la noche, por lo que incluso, los chicos tuvieron tiempo de relajarse, y junto con varios miembros del equipo técnico, organizaron una pequeña timba de póquer. La apuesta máxima eran treinta dólares, y Bella y Alice, sentadas en el amplio sofá, no dejaban de reír cada vez que Edward o Jasper perdían una mano que según ellos, tenían prácticamente ganada.

-Verás cuando visitemos Las Vegas- le dijo la morena, dándole un codazo.

-¿Apuestan mucho dinero?- interrogó, con verdadera curiosidad; se olía que el grupo solía frecuentar los casinos cada vez que visitaban la ciudad.

-Los peores son Sam y Jake- le relató -Edward y Emmett no son muy dado a las máquinas ni a los juegos... pero sí les gusta el póquer.

-Ya veo- musitó ella, mirándole con una sonrisa; se picaba mucho jugando a las cartas, y era de risa ver como refunfuñaba cada dos por tres.

-Mañana Jasper y yo saldremos de compras- le recordó -¿vais a venir Edward y tú?

-Sí quería comprar algo para mis padres, y Edward algo para Amy- le dijo -quiero varias camisas de cuadros... y puede que a mi padre le compre un sombrero de vaquero- rió -para cuando vaya a pescar.

-Nos espera una mañana divertida- aprobó ella -Jasper tiene ganas de ejercer de anfitrión.

-¿Echa de menos todo eso?

-Mucho; es un vaquero nato- sonrió Alice, enfocando a su marido -sus padres también, pero prefieren vivir en Los Ángeles, cerca de su único hijo, y de sus nietos.

-Es comprensible- contestó la castaña -¿y tus padres?- aunque Alice también era texana, Jasper y ella se conocieron en Los Ángeles, en el segundo año de universidad.

-Mi madre viaja de vez en cuando a visitarnos- le contó -mi padre murió cuando yo tenía tres años.

-No lo sabía- exclamó Bella -lo siento.

-Era muy pequeña, y apenas tengo recuerdos de él- la tranquilizó -a mi madre no le gusta mucho Los Ángeles, ni viajar.

-Por eso no ha venido- dijo Bella.

-Sí- suspiró -aparte de eso, mi madre tiene sesenta y nueve años; nací cuando ellos ya eran muy mayores, y habían perdido las esperanzas de ser padres.

-Así que fuiste una alegría inesperada.

-Mas o menos- sonrió; justo en ese momento Bill entró en el camerino, advirtiéndoles que ya llegaban los primeros invitados VIP. Básicamente, era gente influyente de la ciudad, algunos periodistas y presentadores de las televisores locales, junto con amigos de la infancia de Jasper y dos de sus primos y sus respectivas familias, los cuales tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

-A trabajar- suspiró Bella, levantándose de su asiento, a la vez que Alice advertía a los jugadores que la partida quedaba pospuesta.

Dos horas después, con las puertas del recinto ya abiertas y el público ocupando sus lugares, los chicos empezaron a prepararse. El calor que hacía allí era monumental, por lo que todos ellos salían vestidos con diferentes camisetas y camisas de manga corta. Bella sostuvo pacientemente las baquetas de Emmett mientras se ajustaba las muñequeras. Los dos peces de estilo japonés que tenía tatuados en ambos brazos parecían imitar los movimientos que los reales hacían en el agua mientras practicaba sus estiramientos.

Jake y Sam afinaban y tensaban las cuerdas de sus respectivos instrumentos, con los símbolos de la tribu de la que eran descendientes impresos en sus brazos derechos. Jasper era el único que no llevaba tatuajes, al menos en áreas visibles del cuerpo. Sus pensamientos y observaciones se vieron interrumpidos por Edward, que ya preparado con sus audífonos, se acercó a ella.

-¿Preparado?- interrogó, con una sonrisa.

-Más o menos- contestó, tomándole de ambas manos y acercándola a él -si la canción de hoy es tu favorita... ¿qué me darás de premio?- susurró, prácticamente en sus labios.

-No sé- se hizo la desinteresada -todo depende en si aciertas o no- le recordó, sonriendo maliciosa.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk...- negó con la cabeza este -mi chica es muy mala.

-Es demasiado divertido verte indagando y cambiando la dichosa canción del repertorio en todos los conciertos- le picó ella.

-Lo dicho, eres muy mala- le volvió a decir, para después acortar la distancia y besarla firmemente, pero sin llegar a profundizar el beso.

Con sus manos unidas, vieron como las luces del escenario se apagaban, y la muchedumbre explotó en gritos y aplausos. Pero a diferencia de otros conciertos, Emmett estaba todavía a su lado, lo mismo que Jake y Sam; con el escenario completamente en silencio, los teclados empezaron a entonar una rítmica melodía; durante el largo minuto que duró, Edward le explicó a la castaña que era una canción típica de la ciudad de Dallas, algo así como un himno.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, perfectamente coordinadas con la última nota que resonó, la gente explotó en aplausos al ver al artífice de la melodía saludar emocionado. Jasper hizo un gesto con los brazos, queriendo abarcar en un inmenso abrazo a toda la gente allí congregada.

-Wow- murmuró Bella, uniéndose al aplauso de la gente.

-Está en su casa, y lo merece- le dijo Emmett, sonriendo mientras veía a su amigo del alma encima del escenario. Por una vez, el resto de la banda salió a la vez, aplaudiendo a su compañero, ante la emotiva mirada de Alice y la familia y amigos del rubio.

Todos tomaron posiciones, y el concierto empezó. Alice y Bella lo siguieron junto con los primos de su marido, entusiasmados por tenerle en Dallas de nuevo. La joven castaña ya se sabía el repertorio de memoria, y sabía de sobra la canción que hoy cambiarían. Era de sobra conocido que Jasper la escribió, recreando el árido paisaje de secano, y haciendo referencia a toda la gente que vino a Texas años atrás, a trabajar buscando oro o en las refinerías de petróleo

_"Ahora el petróleo se acabo..._

_y el dinero se acabó;_

_todo el trabajo se acabó._

_¡Aún estamos resistiendo_

_abajo, en el condado seco!_

La voz de Edward resonaba en el recinto, cantando la canción del grupo que eran tan verenada en todo Texas. Una vez que las últimas notas se perdían, y este se giró para beber un poco de agua se giró para mirarla, interrogándole con la mirada si esa era la canción. Bella negó con la cabeza, y no pudo contener la carcajada al ver la mueca que puso su chico... pero terminó sonriendo, y lanzándole un pequeño beso, antes de seguir con el repertorio habitual.

Las más de dos horas de concierto pasaron de manera fugaz, y después de un par de canciones extra, el grupo entero se adelantó para saludar, justo en el borde del escenario. Edward, Jake, Emmett y Sam retrocedieron unos pasos, dejando a Jasper despedirse de su gente, ante los aplausos de todo el equipo y de una emocionada Alice.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de **

**alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir...

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	15. Acción de Gracias

**Hooola mis chicas!**

**Espero que la semana haya ido bien; de nuevo muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos, sois unos soles.**

**Bien, vamos al lío. Sé que muchas vais a tiraros de los pelos con este capi; pero tranquilidad. Ya sabíais que las cosas no iban a ser un camino de rosas... pero os prometo que no durará mucho, y que todo valdrá la pena. **

**Espero que os guste... nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares ****y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: "Never say goodbye" de Bon Jovi**

_watch?v=O2UJ8peoRWE_

* * *

_Capítulo 15: Acción de Gracias_

_Parpadeando de manera aturdida, los ojos de Isabella Swan se abrieron, intentando enfocar su vista, todavía confusos debido al letargo del sueño. Frunció el ceño, mirando lentamente a su alrededor, percatándose de que estaba hecha un ovillo en un gélido suelo de baldosas grises._

_Extrañada, parpadeó varias veces; lo último que recordaba era acurrucarse junto al cuerpo de Edward, en el dormitorio que la pareja compartía en el rancho del matrimonio Withlock en Dallas. Lentamente se puso de pie, mirando de un lado para otro, y con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal._

_Las paredes de la habitación estaban llenas de las inconfundibles cámaras frigoríficas que servían para almacenar cadáveres. Reconocería esa habitación con los ojos cerrados, ella ya había estado allí antes... hace unos dos años. _

_Sus pies tomaron vida de forma involuntaria, y cual robot automático, la llevaron hasta la pequeña puerta de acero con el número 12; tragando saliva la abrió, pero se encontró esa especie de frigorífico, o como quiera que se llamara ese aparato, vacío._

_-Riley...- susurró nerviosa, mirando hacia todos los lados; podía recrear ese día como si hubiera sido ayer; sin duda alguna, el día más duro y doloroso de su vida... el día que fue al depósito de Seattle, a reconocer y confirmar que era el cuerpo de su hermano. El número 12 se le clavó a fuego en su memoria según iba caminando hacia la puertecilla, siguiendo al forense y al oficial de policía -Riley..._

_-Tenía que ser así, calabacita- su corazón colapsó al escuchar esa voz, que tan bien conocía y que tanto añoraba. Giró su cabeza, encontrándose cara a cara con su hermano, cómodamente sentado en una mesa de autopsias, con sus característicos vaqueros desgastados, zapatillas de deporte negras y su camiseta con el anagrama de Slave Heart. Su aspecto era como antes de producirse el accidente, sin esas magulladuras ni el rostro deformado y pálido... esa última imagen que siempre estaba en su retina._

_-Riley- le volvió a llamar, con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas._

_-Estaba condenado, Bella- habló él, mirándola con todo ese cariño que siempre tenía para ella -desde que me metí la primera raya de cocaína, supe que tarde o temprano, terminaría así._

_-¿Por qué no nos dejaste ayudarte?- musitó ella, entre lágrimas, acercándose a él._

_-Yo elegí meterme en toda esa mierda, hermanita- negó él con la cabeza -pero no todos somos una causa perdida- sonrió._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- le reclamó._

_-No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, Bella... no puedes hacerlo. Pero debes dejar de culparte, yo solito me metí en esta mierda... no eres culpable._

_-A veces siento que podía haber hecho algo más- contestó ella, con sus ojos completamente anegados en lágrimas._

_-Ya haces todo lo que puedes, ayudando a mamá y a papá- la consoló él -has superado tantas cosas; prométeme que no te rendirás a la primera, que seguirás luchando._

_-A veces las fuerzas me fallan- suspiró ella -me siento tan cansada, tantos problemas... - suspiró. _

_-Pero quiero que luches por ti, calabacita; no dejes que nada ni nadie te prive de ser feliz- Riley esbozó una mueca divertida -por una vez, te echas un novio que me cae genial- le guiñó un ojo, de manera cómplice -¿crees que algún día, podrías incluirle en tu sueño, y que tu hermano salude a uno de sus ídolos?- Bella sonrió divertida, secándose las lágrimas._

_La imagen casi etérea de su hermano se levantó de donde estaba sentado, quedando tan solo a unos centímetros frente a la castaña. Con mucha cautela, ella estiró su mano, y un viento gélido traspasó cada célula de su piel, pero era su hermano, y podía sentir su tacto de nuevo._

_-No dejes que los problemas seguen de nuevo tu vida, Bella; yo no tenía salvación... pero a veces, las cosas sí que tienen solución- Bella parpadeó, confusa -tengo que irme._

_-¡No!- exclamó ella -quédate conmigo, por favor -¿de qué problemas estás hablando?_

_-Adiós, calabacita- se despidió él, mirándola con una sonrisa, a la vez que se alejaba, andando hacia atrás, sin que sus ojos la perdieran de vista._

_-¡No me dejes!- gritó ella, horrorizada por no volver a verlo; sintió un suave y cálido agarre en sus antebrazos -¡por favor, no te vayas...!_

_-_¡Bella!- la zarandeaba Edward con suavidad, asustado por el llanto angustioso de su novia -¡Bella, cariño!- la llamó con más fuerza, haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos, ahogando un grito.

-¡No te vayas!- seguía pidiendo ella, sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba despierta, y que miraba a Edward con ojos suplicantes, a la vez que intentaba tomar aire.

-Estoy aquí, cariño- la intentó tranquilizar, atrayéndola a su cuerpo; la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero pudo sentir como Bella llevaba un rato moviéndose inquieta en la cama; esta sintió una calidez familiar, y un olor inconfundible se coló de lleno por sus fosas nasales; había sido un sueño, y estaba con su novio.

-¿Estás aquí?- murmuró ella, con voz temblorosa -no te vayas, por favor... no me dejes tú también.

-No me voy a ningún lado, calabacita- la meció con suavidad, besando el tope de su cabeza -no me voy, Bella, no me voy...- la intentaba consolar -era una pesadilla, solo eso- estaban incorporados en la cama, así que Edward se volvió a tumbar, llevándose el cuerpo de Bella con él; parecía una niña asustada, acurrucada en su pecho y agarrando la parte superior de su pijama con sus puños, con miedo y desesperación, como si fuera a levantarse y a dejarla allí sola.

Poco a poco, y gracias a los círculos que Edward trazó con suavidad en su espalda, su llanto pasó a unos silenciosos hipidos; permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, pero la mente del joven trabajaba de manera frenética... ¿qué le pasaba a su chica?

Bella se relajó, cómodamente instalada entre los brazos de su novio; no encontraba explicación para ese sueño tan raro... pero a la vez parecía tal real; su mente no sabía como procesar todo aquello, pero podía sentir que esa pequeña conversación que había tenido con Riley en verdad había sucedido.

-Lo sient... lo siento- sollozó en voz baja, en el pecho de Edward -no sé lo que me ha pasado- este la despegó un poco de su cuerpo, para dar la luz de la mesilla y poder mirarla a la ojos; parecía un cachorro asustado, mordiéndose el labio y observándole avergonzada.

-No tienes nada que sentir cariño- le aclaró él, besando su frente con suavidad -ha sido una pesadilla; al principio murmurabas palabras incoherentes. Pero de repente te has puesto muy nerviosa, y te has echado a llorar, y me he asustado- le explicó -¿quieres hablar de ello?

-Soñaba con mi hermano- le contó ella, con pena en su voz. Este entendió por donde iban los tiros, y prefirió dejarlo así. Aunque su confianza de pareja había dado unos pasos increíbles, esa cuestión todavía estaba en pausa... y por encima de todo, lo que menos quería era agobiarla o presionarla.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua, o una infusión?- le ofreció.

-Un vaso de leche caliente estaría bien- agradeció ella, con una sonrisa -lamento ser tan patética- se culpó a si misma, agachando la cabeza.

-No quiero volver a escuchar eso- la regañó Edward muy serio, tomando su barbilla con sus dedos -a mi no tienes que esconderme nada, porque tengas pesadillas no voy a dejar de quererte menos- la atrajo de nuevo hacia sus brazos -no sé que estabas soñando, calabacita... pero yo no voy a marcharme a ningún sitio, de no ser que vengas conmigo- la castaña sonrió -voy a calentar la leche; enseguida vuelvo.

La besó antes de salir de la habitación y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajó las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina; no se sorprendió al encontrar la luz encendida, ni de toparse con Jake y Sam, que esa noche parecían estar desvelados.

-¿Qué pasa, tíos?- los saludó el cobrizo, dirigiéndose como una flecha hacia la nevera.

-Demasiada caféina antes del concierto- refunfuñó Sam -no hay manera de dormir.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Jake.

-Bella ha tenido una pesadilla -el ceño de su amigo se frunció -se ha despertado muy alterada, y llorando- les contó, a la vez que vertía el líquido blanco en un vaso.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Sam.

-Le ha costado mucho calmarse- les contó -murmuraba una y otra vez el nombre de su hermano- les explicó mientras metía el vaso en el microondas y lo ponía en marcha.

-Pobre- meneó Sam la cabeza, negando -si dos años después sigue teniendo pesadillas...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Puede que se acerque la fecha de su muerte- habló ahora Jake, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es posible; nunca le había pasado; al menos, no en mi presencia- musitó Edward, ahogando un bostezo.

-A mi padre le ocurría- habló ahora Jake -cuando se acercaba el aniversario de mi madre, lo pasaba realmente mal; sobre todo los primeros años.

-Cierto- aprobó Sam -¿te ha contado cuándo ocurrió el accidente?

-No- suspiró Edward -le cuesta mucho hablar de ello, y no quiero agobiarla, pero...- Jake le hizo un gesto con la mano, instándole a continuar -me gustaría que fuera capaz hablar de ello; sé que no podría hacer mucho, pero quizá la ayudaría, aunque simplemente fuera escuchándola; ¿tú no sabes si es que se acerca la fecha, o algo así...?

-Ni idea- se encogió de hombros Jake; hizo recuento mental, pero Bella no mencionó nada de eso en la conversación que mantuvieron.

-Puede que los sucesos del día también le hayan pasado factura, y se sienta nerviosa y agobiada- el cobrizo arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de Sam -me refiero al asunto de la prensa.

-Es muy probable- le dio la razón Jake -ha sido su bautismo de fuego en el tema.

-Tarde o temprano iban a descubrirlo; y prefirero que la hayan abordado conmigo que sola; al menos, mientras se va acostumbrando.

-Alice ha dicho que mañana echaría un ojo a la prensa digital- siguió explicándose Sam.

-Estaremos en todas las portadas de toda esa panda de buitres carroñeros- siseó Edward, sacando el vaso del microondas -sé que esto es así, pero a veces lo odio.

-Ya somos dos- suspiró Jake.

-Voy a subirle esto, antes de que se enfríe- les dijo, sosteniendo en alto el vaso humeante -mañana nos vemos; y vosotros deberíais descansar un poco- les aconsejó.

-Sí, mamá- respondieron los primos a la vez, antes de que el cobrizo cerrara la puerta de la cocina.

Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, vio que su novia estaba más tranquila, apoyada en el cabecero y retorciendo la sábana entre sus dedos, y con la cabeza girada en dirección a la ventana, con la mirada perdida. Su cara denotaba confusión y pena, mucha pena... algo que le partió el alma.

-Cariño- la llamó, a la vez que cerraba la puerta con sigilo -te traigo la leche -sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos, y ella esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció, a la vez que este se acercaba y lo tomaba entre sus heladas manos. Edward rodeó la cama, para meterse bajo las sábanas y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Mejor?- inquirió con una sonrisa, intentando infudirle tranquilidad.

-Sí- suspiró ella, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro -lamento haberte preocupado- se volvió a disculpar, agarrando el vaso con ambas manos y tomando otro sorbo.

-Bella- la llamó él -te preocupas demasiado por todo el mundo, así que deja que otros nos preocupemos por ti- esperó a que ella dejara el vaso en la cómoda, para volver a atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

-No puedo evitarlo- contradijo ella, acomodándose dentro de su abrazo; Mike no fue así con ella, argumentando que no quería saber nada de la situación familiar de la joven., por si le salpicaba. Su único paño de lágrimas, por así decirlo, era Ángela, y omitía muchas cosas, por no preocuparla en exceso.

-¿Siempre tienes estas pesadillas?- le preguntó él.

-No siempre- le contó, trazando círculos imaginarios en su pecho.

-Cariño- la volvió a llamar -¿se acerca alguna fecha especial, que tenga que ver con Riley?- le preguntó, estudiando su reacción con cuidado. Bella se quedó en silencio, hasta que notó como asentía lentamente con la cabeza -¿quieres contármelo?

-El 30 de noviembre sería su cumpleaños- le contó ella -como casi siempre pillaba cerca de Acción de Gracias, solíamos celebrarlo en esa fecha. Edward asintió en silencio; entonces esa sería la causa de la pesadilla.

-¿Cómo eran esas celebraciones?- necesitaba que ella hablara, y se desahogara un poco.

-Mamá tiene una peculiar receta- sonrió para sus adentros -en vez de rellenar el pavo con jamón, bacon, trufas y pasas, lo hace relleno de verduras- rió suavemente -eran celebraciones normales, los cuatro reunidos en familia.

-Curioso- aprobó su novio, también sonriendo -algún día tendré que probarlo; tu madre parece muy simpática- se acordó de la conversación que mantuvieron con Renée.

-Francamente, pensé que se tomaría nuestra relación de manera distinta- musitó ella, aunque sabía de sobra que cuando volviera a casa le esperaba una larga charla.

-Si te soy sincero, me sorprende que tus padres hayan reaccionado tan bien- Bella elevó los ojos, para mirarle directamente -dado mi historial- añadió, con una pequeña mueca.

-Pero ya no eres así- suspiró ella, contenta; desde que empezaron a coquetear y acercarse, casi al principio de la gira, Edward había cambiado mucho. Y tenía que dar la razón a Jake; no consumía ningún tipo de sustancias con asiduidad, o al menos, desde que estaba con ella; incluso antes de que estuvieran juntos, a excepción del primer concierto en Los Ángeles, cuando empezó a trabajar, jamás vio señal alguna que sugiriera eso. Ella reconocía con los ojos cerrados todos y cada uno de los signos que delataban que alguien había consumido... y ese no era el caso de Edward.

-Mi chica me mantiene centrado, y formal- bromeó, haciéndole cosquillas en el costado. Ella se carcajeó suavemente, intentando apartarse. Edward vio que sus ojos ya no estaban tan tristes, y que el color regresaba poco a poco a su cara.

-Muchas gracias- susurró ella, tragando el nudo que todavía estaba en su garganta.

-No me las tienes que dar, calabacita- contradijo el cobrizo, para después besarla suavemente -intenta descansar; mañana nos espera una mañana ajetreada- le recordó, a la vez que se volvían a tumbar en la cama y Edward apagaba la luz.

-Cierto- suspiró ella -con la compañía de la prensa- añadió -después de lo de esta tarde, estarán al acecho.

-Sé que es complicado, pero tienes que tratar de no parecer asustada por su presencia- le decía él, acariciando distraídamente su brazo -estarás conmigo, y con Alice y Jasper.

-Lo sé- se apretó contra él, en un intento de abrazo.

-Duérmete, calabacita- volvió a besarla, a la vez que su voz tarareaba muy muy bajito una bonita melodía.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, las dos parejas eran las únicas que estaban desayunando en la espaciosa cocina, a eso de las diez y media de la mañana. Emmett, Jake y Sam seguían sumidos en el reino de Morfeo, y desde antes del concierto del día anterior, dejaron claro que no iban a madrugar. Bella y Alice llevaban una lista de compras que le habían dado los tres, en las que las camisas de cuadros texanas eran lo primordial, junto con las tallas de todos apuntadas

Jasper y Edward comentaban los sitios a los que irían esa mañana, mientras que ambas jóvenes, Ipad cada una en mano, estudiaban con detenimiento las portadas de las revistas, en las cuales las imágenes del cantante y de la misteriosa castaña, como la habían bautizado los medios, copaban las portadas.

-"People" afirma que los conocimos en una fiesta, el invierno pasado- leía Bella incrédula, llamando la atención de su novio. Edward miró por encima de su hombro, leyendo la pequeña reseña con el ceño fruncido.

-Es bastante curioso, dado que te conocimos en junio- recalcó Jasper, negando divertido con la cabeza -¿seguro que no tienes un clon merodeando por ahí?- bromeó.

-"In touch" se acerca más o menos a la realidad- habló ahora Alice -lo único que dice es que formas parte del equipo que acompaña a los Slave Heart- resumió -pero que empezaste a trabajar hace apenas dos meses.

-Ni caso- rodó los ojos Edward, rodeando los hombros de su novia con uno de sus brazos -ya se cansarán de vernos juntos, y dejarán de seguirnos.

-¿Queréis hacer algún tipo de declaración?- les preguntó Alice.

-Por ahora, no- negó Edward con la cabeza -no voy a dejar que esto se convierta en un circo.

-Yo quisiera estar al margen todo lo que pueda- habló la castaña -sé que no puedo eludir a los fotógrafos o cámaras de televisión... pero si alguien tiene que hablar, prefiero que sea él- dijo mientras miraba a su chico -si lo tengo que hacer alguna vez, espero que sea porque es estrictamente necesario.

-Me parece bien- aprobó Jasper -hay que marcarles los límites, sobre todo en lo referente a la vida privada.

-Es vuestra decisión- levantó las manos Alice -personalmente, como publicista, creo que una nota o comunicado sería bueno- Edward y Bella la escuchaban -al menos, dando tu nombre y confirmando la relación; evitaría especulaciones.

-¿Qué tipo de especulaciones?- interrogó la castaña.

-Montajes; comentarios acerca de si esto es una relación pasajera; si alguien quiere negar la relación o quitarle credibilidad, ese comunicado le pondría en su sitio... no es cien por cien efectivo, pero sería una ayuda- enumeró la morena -con Gianna y compañía- hizo una pequeña mueca -nunca te pronunciaste; el comunicado serviría para hacerles saber que esto es serio.

-No eran relaciones serias, y lo sabes- siseó el cobrizo, que sintió la mano de Bella en su brazo, tratando de calmarle -¿lo sabes, verdad?- miró nervioso a su novia.

-Tranquilo- sonrió ella -lo sé.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con el comunicado?- le interrogó él, mirándola preocupado.

-Yo apenas entiendo de este mundo- le recordó -si vosotros opináis que es lo mejor, por mi está bien.

-Yo hablaré con Tanya, antes de que lo mandes- suspiró Edward, mirando a la morena.

-Si quieres hablar con ella en persona, podemos esperar a regresar a casa, y que pase todo el jaleo de Acción de Gracias- sugirió Alice.

Cuando concluyó el desayuno, Bella fue a buscar su bolso, y de paso, a revisar su móvil; sonrió al leer el mensaje de Ángela, diciéndole que estuviera tranquila, y que según las imágenes, se podía constatar la buena pareja que hacían. Por suerte para ella, con sus padres ya habían hablado, así que guardó el móvil, y se encaminó hacia el hall, dispuesta a pasar otra prueba de fuego.

Cuando el coche les dejó en pleno centro de Dallas, un séquito de periodistas avanzó hacia las dos parejas. Bella tragó saliva, pero enseguida su mano fue tomada por Edward, atrayéndola a su lado.

-Vamos, cariño; intenta imaginar que no están ahí- la instó a andar; Bella tomó aire, pero enseguida Alice se puso a su lado, y tanto ella como Jasper consiguieron que olvidara los objetivos a ratos, contándole cosas de la ciudad y parando a ver algunos escaparates.

Los fotógrafos los siguieron durante todo su periplo por el centro, pero al ir acompañados por cuatro de los guardaespaldas de Bill, mantenían una considerable distancia. Por suerte para ella, cuando entraban en las tiendas ellos no podían acceder al interior. De modo que la pareja se dedicó a inspeccionar uno de los enormes comercios con calma. La tienda estaba completamente dedicada al rodeo, y se podìan comprar desde cabezas de búfalos disecadas hasta botas y sombreros de vaquero.

-Me gusta esta- la castaña sostenía en alto una camisa de cuadros en distintos tonos de grises.

-¿Para tu padre?- interrogó Edward con una sonrisa; la llevaba permanentemente agarrada, intentando que permaneciera tranquila, ya que en ese momento sentía su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Sí- le dijo ella con una sonrisa -le compraré dos- musitó -para ir a pescar es lo único que se pone- rió divertida.

-¿Tú no quieres nada?- le ofreció el cobrizo, con varias camisas y camisetas en su mano.

-Si veo algo que me guste, me lo compraré- se encogió ella de hombros -¿y para Amy?- cambió de tema.

-Le gusta mucho disfrazarse- le relató este -podría comprarle un disfraz de pequeña vaquera del oeste.

-¡Mira!- Bella se dirigió como una flecha hacia un gracioso y pequeño sombrero de vaquero, de color rosa -¿crees que le gustaría?

-Ya lo creo- Edward se lo intentó poner, pero apenas le cabía en la cabeza, cosa que hizo reír a su novia.

-No te veo de rosa- se burló.

-Muy graciosa, calabacita- sin pensarlo, ella se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios; Edward se sorprendió, ya que sabía de sobra que a través del cristal, la imagen quedaría captada... pero a su vez estaba feliz; cuando iban por la calle ella apretaba su mano con fuerza, señal de que estaba inquieta e incluso, un poco miedosa; pero parecía que ahora estaba relajada, y que se había olvidado de la presencia de los periodistas.

La pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior le dejó muy preocupado, y no sabía si esos nervios le pasarían factura a lo largo del día de hoy; pero parecía calmada, y lo estaba llevando bastante mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba.

La mañana de compras pasó sin mayores complicaciones, y después de tomar un refrigerio en una pequeña cafetería, volvieron al rancho de los Withlock cargados de bolsas, y con todos los encargos realizados y regalos comprados; era hora de almorzar y de que los chicos descansaran, antes del segundo concierto en Dallas, la última parada de la gira en Texas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de que abandonaran la tierra del petróleo, la bada afrontó los últimos conciertos antes del parón por Acción de Gracias; después de esa fecha, sólo había gira los diez primeros días de diciembre. Ese mes estaría dedicado a las grabaciones del recopilatorio y al especial de Navidad de la MTV. Hasta enero no volverían a subirse a un avión.

Bella nunca se imaginó que, algún día, podría recorrer Estados Unidos como lo estaba haciendo... era una experiencia que jamás olvidaría... y en enero, salían del continente. Asia, Europa, América del Sur, la última etapa de la gira, de nuevo en Norteamérica... no podía esperar.

Dallas quedó atrás, dejando paso a la ciudad de Tulsa, en Oklahoma; siguió Nashville, en el estado de Tenessee, parada en la que aprovecharon para desplazarse en coche hasta Memphis y hacer la obligada visita a Graceland, la casa donde vivió Elvis Presley, y su tumba. Aunque Edward ya conocía todos esos lugares, disfrutó de ver las caras de asombro de su novia... y sobre todo, su felicidad.

Charlotte, en Carolina del Norte, fue la siguiente parada antes de desembarcar en la legendaria Atlanta, en el estado de Georgia. La gira era un éxito, y los estadios y recintos en los que la banda actuaba estaban completamente llenos, algo por lo que Aro, via telefónica, expresó su alegría y satisfacción.

Durante todo el periplo por las ciudades, los objetivos , micrófonos y cámaras de televisión se habían convertido en unos singulares acompañantes. Bella pudo comprobar en primera persona lo que era ser seguida a todas horas, pero se sintió protegida tanto por Edward como por el resto. Si algún periodista le hacía una pregunta, ella se dedicaba a negar con la cabeza y sonreír con educación, dejando que fuera su novio quien hablara; básicamente, el cantante contestaba brevemente, y con sonrisas educadas, aunque a veces, un poco tensas.

Dada la nueva situación de su relación, por así decirlo, su teléfono empezó a echar humo. Hablaban prácticamente a diario con los Swan y con los padres de Edward, para al menos, hacerles saber de primera mano que la cosa iba bien. Con Ángela había hablado un par de veces también, al igual que con Rosalie, a la que no vería hasta que pasara Acción de Gracias; ambas la animaban y la escuchaban, recordándole siempre que permaneciera tranquila... pero ignoró completamente la llamada de Mike; no habían hablado desde que ella abandonó Seattle y regresó con sus padres, unos meses antes de la entrevista en Twilight Records, y francamente, esa llamada no le daba buena espina, así que después de comentarlo con Edward, prefirió ignorarla.

Por lo que le contaron Ángela y sus padres, la gente de Forks tomó la noticia con asombro; en este mundo siempre habría comentarios positivos y negativos, y tendría que hacer oídos sordos a muchas cosas; pero la ventaja era que su padre era muy querido en Forks, así que de momento, las aguas estaban en su correcto cauce, ya que los vecinos no se habían pronunciado, y los periodistas no habían acampado frente a la casa de sus padres... de momento.

Por desgracia, en Atlanta apenas tuvieron tiempo más que para recorrer un poco el centro y los alrededores del hotel después de las ya habituales ruedas de prensa que precedían a los conciertos; los cinco integrantes y Alice y Bella disfrutaron de un tranquilo paseo, a pesar de los miles de fans que les pararon para pedirles autógrafos y sacarse fotos.

Después de un almuerzo ligero y de descansar, llegó al hora de dirigirse al Philips Arena, lugar del concierto esa noche. Nada más poner un pie en la puerta principal del hotel, los gritos de los fans resonaron, y Alice y Bella esperaron con paciencia a que ellos los antendieran. Firmaban en fotos, portadas de discos y de Cd´s, en brazos, en chaquetas de cuero; la castaña no pudo esconder la sonrisa al ver la emoción de un chico de unos quince años mientras Jake y Sam firmaban en su guitarra eléctrica.

Giró la cabeza, para ver a una marea femenina que rodeaba a su novio; le gritaban que era muy guapo, y que muchas de ellas estaban solteras; era muy cómico observar a Edward, realmente incómodo, mantener el tipo ante insinuaciones subidas de tono, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando una chica rubia le ofreció ropa interior, para que la firmara.

Una vez pasado el bochorno, los chicos se subieron a los coches, que muy despacio dejaron atrás el Four Seasons y la Fourteenth Avenue; los ojos del cantante se achicaron, debido a la sonrisa maliciosa de su novia.

-No es gracioso- se cruzó este de brazos -¿quién me dice a mi que esa ropa interior no ha pasado por la lavadora?

-Lo siento- se carcajeaba ahora Bella -es que era todo un poema verte contener la mueca de asco, sujetando el rotulador casi por el extremo.

-Gajes del oficio- musitó él, rodando los ojos, a la vez que encedía un cigarro y abría un poco la ventanilla -¿no te ha molestado, verdad?- preguntó, con una mueca de disculpa.

-Claro que no- se acurrucó a su lado -te he visto hacerlo unas cuantas veces... y no es como si te quedaras con todas esas bragas y sostenes- rió ella.

-¿Sabes que hace un tiempo, Emmett los coleccionaba?- le contó este, un poco más tranquilo, y con una risa.

-¿En serio?- alzó ella una ceja -tengo que averiguar que opina Rosalie al respeto- Edward rió.

-No creo que siga conservando la singular colección- contradijo este -¿tienes ganas de ir a casa?

-Tengo ganas de ver a mis padres, no puedo negarlo- suspiró -pero se me va a hacer muy raro no verte en esos cuatro días.

-Pasado mañana te llevaré al aeropuerto- refutó él -y te iré a recoger el domingo- si por él fuera, se iría con ella; pero estaba Amy.

-De acuerdo- aceptó ella, pasando su dedo por la muñeca del joven, trazando con la yema los trazos del tatuaje que estaban a la vista.

La pareja se relajó, manteniendo una tranquila conversación hasta que llegaron hasta el Philips Arena; los ensayos transcurrieron sin novedad alguna, y la visita de los invitados VIP también; entre otras personalidades, Bella tuvo que el honor de conocer al alcalde de la ciudad, varios concejales y gente influyente y con alto poder adquisitivo. Desde Dallas, la prensa apenas entraba ya a esas visitas, y si lo hacían, eran revistas enfocadas al tema musical, y diarios locales serios.

Por fin, las puertas se abrieron, y el murmullo y jaleo de gente iban subiendo de decibelios; los momentos previos de los conciertos siempre sorprendían a la castaña. El equipo técnico, capitaneado por Seth, daba los últimos retoques encima del escenario. Era muy gracioso, ya que cada vez que salía un operario el público empezaba a gritar, pero al segundo de comprobar que no era ningún miembro de la banda se callaban de forma automática.

-¿Todo bien?- interrogó Bella a Seth, que se acercó a saludarla y a hablar con ella un minuto.

-Preparados para otra noche de gloria- contestó de manera graciosa, quitándose un momento los cascos que llevaba puestos -¿cómo lo llevas?- se refirió al asunto de la prensa; todos los técnicos sabían acerca de la relación desde hace unas semanas, así que no les sorprendió ver las portadas de las revistas.

-A ratos- le contó -intento permanecer tranquila, como si no pasara nada... pero a veces, es inevitable que me ponga nerviosa.

-Es lógico- habló el chico -si te digo la verdad... yo no sé si podría acostumbrarme a todo eso; y eso que estoy acostumbrado a ver a la prensa casi todos los días; debes de quererle mucho, para hacer ese pequeño sacrificio- Bella iba a responderle, con una sonrisa... pero la voz de Leah se metió de lleno en la conversación.

-Demasiado estáis durando- su voz desagradable, y con tono borde, hizo que tanto la castaña como Seth fruncieran el ceño -¿no creerás que Edward Cullen tiene relaciones serias?- se carcajeó con maldad.

-¿Por qué no va a tenerlas?- Paul, otro de los miembros del equipo, se acercó a los tres -a la vista está que son novios.

-Y yo me lo creo- siguió hablando esta, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su hermano Seth -se terminará cansando de ti, al igual que se cansó de Jane, de Heidi, de Gianna... los famosos son todos iguales- enumeró, ante la cara de cabreo de Bella.

-Eso no lo sabes, y no es de tu incumbencia- siseó, entre dientes.

-Leah, déjalo- le advirtió Seth.

-¿Pues sabes una cosa?- tomó la palabra Paul -creo que tienes envidia- Leah achicó los ojos -tú no puedes mantener una relación con Sam, aunque lo estés deseando- salió en defensa de Bella.

-Eso es cierto- la sonrisa diabólica de la castaña apareció en su rostro -al menos, no está casado- recalcó la última palabra.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, foca?- la insultó, llena de rabia -¿acaso eres alguien importante para...

-¿Has insultado a mi novia?- la voz fría y cortante de Edward, preparado para salir al escenario, hizo que los cuatro giraran la cabeza. Los ojos verdes del joven brillaban furiosos, mirando a Leah.

-Era un intercambio de opiniones, nada más- contestó Bella, seria y enfadada. El cantante se acercó a ella, tomando su mano y girándose hacia la chica morena que lo acababa de sacar de sus casillas; con un gesto de su cabeza, Seth y Paul se alejaron.

-Si vuelvo a escuchar una sola palabra, atacando a Bella- le advirtió, con un tono de voz que hizo que su novia se encogiera ligeramente -si me entero de que hablas con la prensa, te juro que hundo tu carrera, y no volverás a encontrar trabajo en tu puta vida.

-No eres mi jefe- respondió ella, altiva y cruzándose de brazos -tú no me pagas.

-Cierto- sonrió maquiavélico Edward -pero puedo presentar una queja a la discográfica; y te aseguro, que me harían más caso a mi que a ti.

-Solo expresaba mi opinión acerca de vuestra... relación.

-Pues te la guardas para ti- habló Bella -y métete en tus asuntos -le advirtió también... ¿quién se creía que era esta tipa, para hablarle sin educación alguna...?

-Os doy un par de meses más- negó ella con la cabeza y un gesto con la mano; se volvió, dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca... pero se detuvo de manera abrupta al ver a Sam frente a ella, con los audífonos colgando de sus hormbros y mirándola cabreado.

-Ven aquí- la agarró del brazo -lo siento, chicos- se disculpó con su amigo y la castaña.

Observaron en silencio como se alejaban, y como Sam parecía estar reprendiéndole y advirtiéndole de manera muy seria. Bella respiró tranquila, y enfocó su vista en Edward, que seguía resoplando.

-Ella no es nadie para insultarte- habló este, rodeando su cintura con sus manos.

-Lo sé, y he intentado ponerla en su sitio- contestó ella.

-Te he oído- el cobrizo esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha -mi chica tiene agallas.

-¿Crees que me he pasado, con lo de casado y todo eso...?- no le gustaba pelear con la gente, pero su boca no pudo evitar soltarle la perla.

-Se lo merecía- aprobó Edward -sabe que no puede tener a Sam, y la envidia la reconcome- hizo una pausa -no soporto que nadie te insulte, y menos por tu aspecto- él mismo había cometido ese error en Nueva York; y aunque Bella le dijera muchas veces que estaba olvidado y enterrado, siempre se sentiría culpable... su chica era preciosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-Tranquilo- intentó reconfortarle ella -no puedes salir nervioso al escenario- le recordó; ya habían apagado las luces, y sabía que les quedaban pocos minutos -siempre habrá críticas, y es algo a lo que estoy ecostumbrándome- Edward la miraba fijamente -pero me quieres, y me estás protegiendo todo lo que puedes; y eso es algo que muy poca gente ha hecho por mi.

-Eres demasiado buena con este divo insoportable- meneó la cabeza él, un poco desconcertado, pero con una sonrisa.

-Tu calabacita sabe apreciar las cosas- le guiñó ella un ojo, a la vez que se ponía de puntillas y juntaba sus labios con los suyos; los ojos verdes del joven se cerraron, perdiéndose en ese mundo al que ambos se transportaban cuando se besaban de esa manera; no la podía acercar más a su cuerpo, y sus suaves y graciosas curvas se amoldaban a él, haciendo que su corazón palpitara furioso. Por desgracia, esa burbuja se rompió cuando la voz de Jake empezó a corear las primeras palabras de "Livin´on a prayer", la canción que abría el espectáculo.

-Me toca- habló Edward, con la respiración un poco entrecortada.

-Ganátelo- susurró su chica, muy cerca de sus labios y sonriéndole con tanto amor que algo se removió en el interior del cantante.

Finalmente se alejó, rumbo al centro del escenario. Bella se reunió con Alice, que le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo, señal de que el encontronazo había llegado a sus oídos. En un intervalo entre canción y canción, la morena le dijo que no se preocupara, que pasara de Leah y que no merecía la pena. Esta agradeció sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa, y decidió olvidar el incidente y disfrutar de la voz de su novio.

Cuando las notas de "Never say goodbye", una preciosa balada de la época más rockera de grupo llegó a sus oídos, no puedo evitar recordar el sueño que tuvo en Dallas. A su hermano le gustaba esa canción de manera particular, y era una canción que tampoco tocaban en directo muy a menudo. La letra era muy melancólica... y cuando en el estribillo miró hacia posición de Edward, sus ojos verdes la miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos contenidos...

_"Nunca digas adiós..._

_nunca digas adiós;_

_tú, y yo, y mis viejos amigos _

_deseamos que esto nunca termine..._

_Nunca digas adiós, seguiremos adelante,_

_debemos resistir, para nunca decir adiós..."_

Bella escuchaba cada palabra con una pequeña sonrisa; eran muy pocas veces las que Jake y Edward cantaban juntos, exceptuando los coros; esa canción la había escuchado y visto mil veces, en los tiempos que en los integrantes del grupo lucían unas melenas mas largas que la suya.

Tenía que reconocer el esfuerzo de Edward, intentando averiguar su canción favorita. Todo el repertorio de los Slave Heart le gustaba, obviamente... pero le resultaba gracioso como sin quererlo, estaban repasando casi la totalidad de su discorgrafía.

La canción terminó, y Edward se volvió de espaldas al púbico, para dejar la guitarra en su soporte y beber un poco de agua; los ojos de la pareja se encontraron, y Bella le hizo un guiño, haciendo que por unos segundos, su novio creyera que había dado en el clavo... pero luego negó con la cabeza, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Edward, el cual también negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertido y continuando el espectáculo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

De vuelta en Los Ángeles, Edward aparcó frente a la puerta de la casa que había compartido durante su matrimonio con Tanya. Nunca le gustó esa casa, ubicada en la lujosa zona residencial de Bel-Air; parecía un palacete, que gritaba lujo y ostentación por los cuatro costados.

Hacía escasamente dos horas que se había despedido de Bella en el aeropuerto, ya que esa misma noche sería la celebración de Acción de Gracias; bien es cierto que al llegar, la prensa estaba al acecho; parecía que varios paparazzis habitaban en las inmediaciones de LAX de manera permanente. Pero al menos, pudieron acceder al interior sin provocar una avalancha de gente, y pudo despedirse de su novia, besándola hasta que anunciaron el vuelo a Seattle.

Salió del coche y caminó hasta la puerta principal, llamando al timbre; su plan era recoger a Amy e irse a casa; sacaría a Baxter y dejaría la maleta de su hija; después irían a la casa del matimonio Cullen, para pasar allí el día, y por supuesto, cenar.

Su propia ex mujer abrió la puerta, escaneándole con el ceño fruncido, como siempre que se encontraban cara a cara.

-Hola Tanya- saludó este, con educación -¿está Amy preparada?

-Antes de que la llames- le dijo, adelantándose un par de pasos y volviendo la puerta principal -¿es cierto que tienes una relación con esa chica... Bella?- le preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad; por una vez, no había reproche en su tono.

-Es mi novia- le confirmó este -conociste a Bella en casa de Jake; la vez que fuiste a dejarme a la niña- le refrescó la memoria.

-Por eso te lo pregunto- contestó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -Amy me habla mucho de ella; por lo que sé, la ayuda a hacer los deberes cuando estáis en el estudio- Edward sonrió, recreando las imágenes en su mente.

-Bella quiere mucho a Amy, se llevan muy bien- le explicó este.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta- musitó su ex mujer -¿vas a dejar que entre en la vida de nuestra hija?

-Mi relación con ella va muy en serio- le dijo -pero Bella quiere esperar un tiempo para que se lo expliquemos- Tanya miraba al que fue su esposo sorprendida; le llamaba la atención esa relación. Bella no era del tipo de Gianna y todas esas furcias del tres al cuarto.

-Es evidente- rodó ella los ojos -no es tu prototipo de mujer- acotó.

-Todo el mundo con lo mismo- musitó, un poco harto -¿tan raro es que la quiera de verdad?

-Wow...- exclamó esta -de modo que la cosa va muy en serio- Edward asintió -creo que es un buen detalle por parte de ella, eso de querer esperar un poco, para explicárselo a Amy.

-Lo de Gianna no volverá a repetirse- le aclaró el joven, con una pequeña mueca -aunque no lo creas, a Bella le preocupa mucho la reacción de la niña; y lo que menos quiere, es hacerle daño.

-Y es algo que me demuestra que le importa- aprobó la rubia, cruzando los brazos -si te soy sincera, estoy sorprendida- le dijo; ante el ceño fruncido de su ex, siguió explicándose -he visto algunas fotos en las revistas; la forma en que la miras, es...- se quedó callada -de verdad me alegro, de que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien– había sinceridad en su tono de voz.

-Gracias- sonrió con educación -¿Amy ha visto algo en las revistas, o en la tele?

-Sabes que intento que no vea ese tipo de programas- le recordó -si ha visto algo, o le han comentado algo en el colegio, ella no ha dicho nada- le relató, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien- asintió -me gustaría que me dejaras el asunto a mi.

-Si ella me pregunta, le diré que le pregunte a su padre- levantó las manos -pero te lo advierto, Edward- su tono adquirió un tinte serio -sé que no será muy probable, dado lo que he escuchado de esa chica, pero si se vuelve a repetir una escena como la de Gianna...- dejó la amenaza en el aire.

-No tendrás que preocuparte por eso- respondió serio -¿puedes llamarla?

Tanya afirmó con la cabeza, perdiéndose en el interior de la casa; unos ladridos estridentes le hicieron rodar los ojos, y rezar para que ese perro enano no apareciera por la puerta y le agujereara los pantalones. Oyó unos pequeños y presurosos pasos, y sonrió al ver como su pequeña se arrojaba en sus brazos; Edward se agachó, para quedar a su altura y poder abrazarla.

-¡Papá!- exclamó ella contenta, rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños y delgados brazos.

-Hola mi niña- la saludó, pasando una mano por su pelo -¿me has echado de menos?

-Mucho- afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza, para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla -aprobé los dos exámenes de matemáticas que hice- le relató.

-Eso está muy bien- sonrió a su pequeña, incorporándose y tomando su mano -eso hace que te merezcas el regalo que te he traído- bromeó.

-Bella me explica muy bien los problemas- siguió relatando su hija, y la sonrisa de su padre no pudo ser más amplia -cuando tú me ayudas, nunca nos sale la solución exacta- su sonrisa cambió a una ceja alzada.

-Gracias, hija- musitó, hastiado.

-Es la verdad- se encogió inocentemente de hombros Amy.

-Despídete de mamá y de James- le dijo -antes de ir a casa de los abuelos, hay que sacar un poco a Baxter- le explicó.

Después de cargar la pequeña maleta en el coche, padre e hija se despidieron de Tanya y su marido, recordándoles que en una semana la volvería a traer. Tenía ganas de estar con su pequeña; aunque hablara todos los días con ella, no era lo mismo. Él estaría encantado de que la niña viviera con él, pero su trabajo y el de Tanya hacía que, de momento, la situación tuviera que ser así.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de llegar a su casa, deshacer la maleta de la pequeña y de que ambos fueran a dar un paseo con Baxter, llegó la hora de dirigirse a la casa de los padres del cantante, donde cenarían y se quedarían a pasar la noche. El matrimonio Cullen vivía en un barrio residencial acomodado, a las afueras de Los Ángeles.

La tarde pasó tranquila, con Amy en la cocina con su abuela y él medio dormido en el sofá, con el canal de deportes de fondo y su padre sentado a su lado. Se disculpó un segundo para salir a jardín, y mientras se fumaba un cigarro aprovechó para llamar a Bella, que le confirmó que había llegado bien, y que no había periodistas en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Ben y Ángela estaban esperándola, para dirigirse todos juntos a Forks. Convesaron unos minutos, hasta que Edward oyó a Renée llamar a su chica, y ambos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, ya que la hora de la cena se acercaba.

Una vez la mesa estuvo repleta de comida, y de que Carlisle agradeciera el que pudieran reunirse un año más, Amy copó la mayor parte de la conversación, contándoles a sus abuelos como le iba en el colegio y otras cosas. Edward la escuchaba en silencio, podría hablar hasta debajo del agua.

-Es tan inteligente- alabó Esme, mientras comían -tú odiabas las matemáticas, siempre suspendías esa asignatura- bromeó con su hijo, pero este la miró con una ceja alzada.

-No se me daban bien- se encogió de hombros -no creo que eso sea un pecado.

-Y lo no es- se apresuró a poner paz su padre.

-Papá me ha prometido que si apruebo todo en la siguiente evaluación, durante las vacaciones de primavera iremos de viaje- exclamó, contenta.

-Que bien- admiró Carlisle, mirando a su hijo.

-¿En esas fechas no tienes concciertos?- preguntó Esme.

-Esos diez días tenemos libre- les contó; esperaba que las cosas con Bella fueran bien, y porder irse los tres de viaje. Menos mal que les había advertido a sus padres de que la niña todavía no sabía nada acerca de Bella, para que no metieran la pata. Y su hija no le había preguntado nada del tema tampoco.

-¿Otro viaje?- arrugó el ceño su madre -bastante poco paras en casa, como para añadir otro.

-Pero me apetece irme de vacaciones con mi hija- habló Edward, muy serio -cosa que yo no tuve en mi infancia- añadió, muy bajito.

-Y eso está muy bien, hijo- medió de nuevo Carlisle, regañando a su esposa con la mirada.

-No sé por que os habéis embarcado en esa gira interminable- siguió relatando ella -nunca estás en casa.

-¡Vosotros tampoco estuvistéis!- Edward dio un tremendo golpe en la mesa -te recuerdo que es mi trabajo, y que me gano así la vida.

-Esme, basta- Carlisle también había soltado su cubierto -esta noche no, por favor- le suplicó. Amy permanecía callada, con la cabeza gacha. Edward se dio cuenta, y la animó a seguir comiendo, ignorando a sus progenitores.

-Edward, hijo... yo no quería discutir- habló su madre, con voz suave, cuando su nieta se levantó para coger más pan de la cocina.

-¿Crees que me gusta estar alejado de mi hija?- respondió el cobrizo, con la mandíbula apretada -esa maldita gira que tanto detestas, paga muchas cosas; ese trabajo, que tanto criticas a veces, os ayudó mucho con vuestro negocio- la mecha estaba encendida, y no había forma de detenerla.

-Tú quisiste ayudarnos; no es justo que nos eches eso en cara.

-Y lo hice de manera desinteresada- siguió discutiendo -¿quieres oír las cosas tal y como son?- le preguntó, de manera mordaz -yo me ausento por trabajo, no por que tengo que ir a protestar para que el gobierno sea más duro con depende que leyes- escupió con rabia -os importaba más eso que vuestro hijo.

El matimonio Cullen permanecía en silencio, con la mirada baja; por más que habían intentado compensar todos esos años, siempre salía el tema, Edward nunca lo olvidaba; Carlisle sabía que tenía razón, pero le dolía mucho escuchar esas palabras; pero siempre se suele decir que las verdades duelen.

La niña regresó a la mesa, y envueltos en un intenso e incómodo ambiente, consiguieron terminar la cena, pero ninguno de ellos disfrutó de la tarta, ni del café. Una vez que la niña se quedó dormida en el sofá, y de que Edward le pusiera el pijama y la acostara, se disculpó con sus progenitores, diciéndoles que saldría un rato, y que no volvería tarde.

La rabia de la cena todavía seguía burbujeando en su cabeza, y condujo por las calles de Los Ángeles sin rumbo fijo; pensó en llamar a su chica, pero no quería amargarle a ella también la cena con sus padres, y lo único que haría sería preocuparla. Aparcó en las inmediaciones del Viper Room; hacía mucho que no acudía a la discoteca, y la última vez fue con Gianna. Decidió que quizá, una cerveza le calmaría los nervios, de modo que aparcó el coche y entró por la puerta VIP del recinto.

Nada más poner un pie allí, sintió que lo llamaban a voz en grito, haciendo que varias personas levantaran sus ojos, y le reconocieran. Miró a su alrededor, hasta toparse con Garrett Goldman, un representante de artistas, bastante conocido en el mundillo musical.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquiró el cobrizo, después de que ambos chocaran las manos, a modo de saludo.

-Mi mujer me ha echado de casa- se encogió de hombros -hemos tenido una pelea.

-Bienvenido al club- rodó los ojos, mientras que pedía una cerveza y se acomodaba en una pequeña butaca.

-¿Ya has discutido con esa chica?- por supuesto, Garrett estaba al tanto de los cotilleos -pronto empezáis.

-Ella está visitando a sus padres- negó este con la cabeza -yo he discutido con los míos- le aclaró.

-Vaya par- Garrett se acomodó en el sofá, alisando la chaqueta del caro traje de Armani que llevaba.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, básicamente de como iba la gira, y del tremendo éxito que seguía cosechando el último álbum de la banda. Edward era precavido, y evadió sabiamente las preguntas en torno a la gestión de Alice como representante.

-Sabes que el asunto de las comisiones por actuación no te lo puedo contar; Alice me cortaría los huevos- le recordó.

-Podría haceros una nueva oferta; te aseguro que triplicaría vuestros ingresos si me contratáis- contraatacó Garrett, apartando el flequillo negro que caía por su frente, con una sonrisa -la duende es muy respetada en la profesión, eso tengo que admitirlo- siguió contando. Edward llevaba ya tres cervezas, mientras que su interlocutor varias copas más de whisky.

-No insistas- rió el cantante -ni por asomo dejaría que metieras las narices en la banda- le dijo, con una ceja alzada -te conozco demasiado.

-Haces bien en no fiarte- le dijo este, palmeándole el hombro y estallando en carcajadas -¿quieres un poco?- Edward se pensaba que le iba a ofrecer un cigarro, pero su ceño se frunció al verle sacar de su bolsillo una papelina de coca.

-Hace tiempo que no tomo de eso- lo rechazó.

-Sí que estás cambiado- habló Garrett sorprendido -vamos, una esnifada no te hará daño, y te hará apartar los problemas de la cabeza

En verdad necesitaba despejar su mente; no quería molestar a los chicos, ya que todos ellos estarían felizmente con sus familias... y Bella también. Apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que la había dejado en el aeopuerto, y necesitaba hablar con ella, verla, desahogarse... pero no quería molestarla ni preocuparla.

Con un pequeño suspiro, y mandando todo a la mierda, diciéndose que mañana sería otro día, aceptó el ofrecimiento de su amigo, advirtiéndole que una y nada más. No supo que le impulsó a hacer eso, pero al cabo de unos minutos sintió su cuerpo y su mente relajarse; no pidió más alcohol, puesto que no quería cometer una locura al volante.

Dos horas después, dejó a Garrett con uno de sus coqueteos de turno, para regresar a casa de sus padres. Al salir, como siempre, la prensa estaba acampada en la inmediaciones de la puerta principal, ya que el local era uno de los más famosos de la ciudad, frecuentado por muchos famosos. Con la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera, avanzó hacia su coche, pasando por alto las preguntas de los periodistas. Tuvo que apartar de un manotazo uno de los objetivos, ya que casi se lo come.

Por fin, pudo llegar a su coche, y pisando el acelerador, se alejó de la abarrotada calle, poniendo rumbo a casa del matrimonio Cullen.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	16. El corazón se derrumba

**Hooola mis chicas!**

**Espero que la semana haya ido bien. Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capi del divo y la calabacita. **

**Sé que las cosas se han complicado un poco... y como bien decían en un review... entre lo cabezota que es ella, y lo orgulloso que es él... combinación explosiva. A ver que opináis vosotras de los acontecimientos... y hay una realidad, y es que las parejas necesitan hablar, o las cosas se pueden torcer mucho. **

**Pero como os dije, prometo recompensaros; no van a ser muchos capis malos... puede que hasta les venga bien, para coger confianza.**

**Poco más que añadir; espero lo disfrutéis, nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción: "You give love a bad name" de Bon Jovi**

watch?v=DrhVAbqyvvM

* * *

_Capítulo 16: El corazón se derrumba_

Estirándose de manera lenta y despreocupada, Isabella Swan abrió lentamente sus ojos, apartando con las piernas el descolorido edredón púrpura que adornaba su cama desde que tenía trece años. Poco a poco fue sintiéndose más despierta, y todavía recostada en el colchón, echó un vistazo rápido a su vieja habitación.

Su dormitorio seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que en sus años de instituto; la misma decoración, los mismo libros adornando las estanterías, el pequeño rasguño en la puerta del armario, su anticuado ordenador... todo seguía igual que cuando dejó su casa para ir a estudiar a la universidad de Seattle durante cinco años. Aunque después de su ruptura con Mike volvió unos meses a Forks, al poco tiempo le salió la entrevista para Twiligth Records.

Una sonrisa cruzó su cara al pensar en Los Ángeles, su nuevo hogar. Aunque estaba habituada al frío y húmedo clima de la Península Olimpyc, no llevaba ni un día allí y ya extrañaba el sol y el calor... y por supuesto, a Edward. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, tan querida y ciudada por alguien que no fuera de su familia; era encantador con ella, y él seguía sin darse cuenta de eso. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, la hacía reír... y cuando estaba con él, conseguía que se sintiese la chica más espectacular y guapa del mundo, y eso era algo que Mike dejó de lograr con el paso del tiempo.

Al principio de su relación, en los años de instituto, su aspecto nunca fue un problema para su ex novio; pero según fue pasando el tiempo, ella misma notó épocas en las cuales Mike no quería ni tocarla, sobre todo en las épocas en las cuales se descontrolaba un poco y ganaba algún kilo de más. Sabía que no era una modelo... pero se sentía humillada cuando su propio novio apagaba la luz cuando hacían el amor, era como si no quisiera verla.

Ahora, con el paso del tiempo, le costaba creer como esa relación podía haber durado tantos años. La edad va haciendo que tus prioridades cambien, y que incluso, las personas cambien. Bien es cierto que Edward y ella no habían hablado de futuro, era muy pronto... pero si las cosas seguían el camino que estaban llevando, la cosa pintaba muy bien para ambos. Demasiada paciencia tenía él con ella, sobre todo en el tema de las relaciones íntimas; pero poco a poco, lo conseguiría.

Pensó también en la charla que tuvo con su madre; parecía que había aceptado de buen grado su relación con Edward, cosa que la llamó poderosamente la atención. Pero la conversación giró acerca de la niña; meditó la pregunta que le hizo su madre, haciéndole ver que si las cosas con Edward seguían por buen camino, ella se convertiría en alguien muy importante en la vida de Amy.

En eso tenía que dar la razón a Renée; la pequeña tenía una madre, y era algo que tenía muy claro, y no quería interferir en su relación, pero ella haría todo lo posible por ser su amiga, y que también confiara en ella. La niña era un encanto, y esperaba que cuando Edward y ella decidieran hablar con ella y hacerle saber de su relación, pudiera seguir llevándose bien.

Aparte de eso, la cena transcurrió de manera tranquila... y triste, como solía suceder en las celebraciones de los Swan desde que faltaba su hermano, pero al menos este año, sus padres intentaron hacer un esfuerzo por ella, y pasaron una velada agradable; se preguntaba como le habría ido a su novio con sus padres, dada la tensión que había entre ellos.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones; levantándose se dirigió a abrir, para encontrarse con su madre, perfectamente vestida y tendiéndole una taza de café.

-Buenos días, Bella- la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa -Ángela y Ben llegarán dentro de una hora- le recordó. Mientras este actualizaba y ponía a punto su antiguo ordenador para que sus padres y ella estuvieran más fácilmente en contacto, ella y Ángela charlarían y se pondrían al día.

-Buenos días mamá, y gracias- contestó mientras tomaba la taza; dio un pequeño sorbo, agradecida de que el líquido caliente templara su cuerpo -¿papá?- le preguntó.

-Se ha levantado hace dos horas- le relató ella -está en el cobertizo; ha decidido que hoy haría limpieza entre sus trastos para pescar- Bella rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Es feliz entre sus cachivaches- se encogió la castaña de hombros.

-Voy a dejaros preparado más café, y unas tostadas- le dijo su madre, mirando el reloj -en cuarenta y cinco minutos empiezo el turno en el supermercado.

-Gracias- respondió su hija, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, con la taza de café.

Después de una ducha y de vestirse, fue a su habitación a coger el móvil; arrugó el ceño al ver que tenía una llamada perdida de Rosalie, pero al devolvérsela vio que no contestaba. Todavía era temprano, y supuso que quizá se había vuelto a dormir. También tenía que llamar a Edward, para ver como había ido la cena, pero esperaría hasta el mediodía.

Al poner un pie en la cocina, solo le dio tiempo a despedirse de su madre, que justo se estaba poniendo la chaqueta encima de su uniforme de trabajo; vertió café en otra taza, para después salir en busca de su padre. El cobertizo era algo así como una especie de santuario para el jefe Swan; sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar todas las tardes que un adolescente Riley y él habían pasado allí, preparando los aparejos para un fin de semana de pesca.

-¿Papá?- dio un pequeño golpe en la puerta; sintió que a su nariz llegaba el ya inconfundible para ella olor a cigarrillo, y rió negando con la cabeza.

-Calabacita- la llamó, instándole a que se acercara; ella lo hizo, y descubrió a su padre comprobando el sedal de una de las cañas, y fumando.

-Si te pilla mamá, te echará la bronca- le advirtió, tendiéndole la taza de café y señalando al cigarro.

-Lo sé; y por eso nunca lo hago dentro de casa- le guiñó un ojo, de manera divertida. Ella suspiró feliz, por fin veía a su padre animado.

-¿Vas a ir a pescar?- le preguntó, curiosa.

-Mañana sábado, con el padre de Ángela- le contó -pero regresaremos a la hora de comer- la joven vio con ilusión como llevaba puesta una de las camisas de cuadros, que ella y Edward le compraron en Dallas -¿a Edward le gusta pescar?

-No tengo ni idea; nunca me ha comentado nada- respondió la castaña

-Oh- musitó su padre -si le gusta, podríamos ir los dos... cuando vengáis de visita- susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seguro que le gusta- le animó ella; a Riley le gustaba mucho pescar, y entendía que se entristeciera por los recuerdos.

-¿Has hablado con él, cómo ha pasado Acción de Gracias?- cambió de tema el jefe Swan, dando una pequeña calada al cigarrillo.

-Todavía no le he llamado; es temprano, y puede que esté durmiendo.

-Viajar tanto debe ser agotador- inquirió Charlie -pero admito que debe ser fascinante, poder conocer tantas costumbres y parajes recónditos.

-Ya lo creo- exclamó su hija, ilusionada y sacando su móvil; su padre se acercó a ella, interesado. Abrió la carpeta de fotografías, y le mostró muchas de las fotos que guardaba la memoria. Luego, con la ayuda de Ángela, las descargaría a su portátil. Su padre admiró asombrado las imágenes de Ciudad del Cabo, de Sydney y Melbourne, una foto de la pareja, sonriente con el puente Golden Gate detrás de ellos, y otra, también de Edward y Bella, en el Gran Cañón del Colorado, entre otras muchas.

-Que maravilla- musitó su padre, observando la piedra rojiza e inconfundible de ese paisaje; Bella se prometió mentalmente, cuando la gira terminara, sacar a sus padres de Forks para unas buenas vacaciones -Edward está muy distinto a como sale en el póster- dijo, en voz baja.

-Ya te dije que ese póster era de los tiempos en los que comenzaron- le recordó ella, mirando a su novio con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- inquirió, interesado.

-Treinta y uno- contestó, mirándole inquieta -su cumpleaños es en junio.

-Como tu hermano- exclamó, con melancolía en su voz -¿eres feliz con él?

-Sí, papá- respondió sin dudarlo -es un buen chico, y me cuida.

-¿Y cómo llevas el tema de la prensa y todo eso?

-Más o menos- contestó su hija -admito que desde fuera parece agobiante; pero si sabes manejarlos, no suelen surgir problemas- hizo una pequeña pausa -comprendo que estéis preocupados, pero junto con Alice, tenemos el tema más o menos controlado.

-Solo quiero que no te hagan daño, hija- suspiró su padre -y todo ese mundo de famoseo y esas cosas... quiero decir...- carraspeó -¿no hay mucha droga de por medio?

-Los chicos no consumen- le relató ella -yo nunca les he visto; cuando eran más jóvenes si eran mucho más alocados- admitió -no niego que lo hayan hecho alguna vez, papá- sabía que el tema de los vicios aparecería, tarde o temprano, y no podía culpar a su padre de tener esas sospechas.

-Sólo quiero que no vuelvas a sufrir ese infierno, hija- negó con la cabeza, apenado -bastante pasaste ya.

-Lo sé, papá- intentó reconfortarle -¿vais bien de dinero?- cambió de tema, preocupada.

-Con el sueldo de tu madre pagamos los dos préstamos pequeños- le dijo -y con mi pensión, nos da para las facturas del día a día, y para la comida. No necesitamos mucho más.

-Si alguna vez os veis apurados... algún contratiempo que surja...- Charlie negó con la cabeza.

-Bastante haces ya, calabacita- desechó la propuesta su padre -te ocupas de la hipoteca de la casa, y no debería ser así- musitó, enfadado consigo mismo -deberías disfrutar de ese dinero, que bien te lo estás ganando.

-No pasa nada por eso, papá- contradijo ella -no es algo que me tengáis que devolver, ni nada por el estilo- le aclaró -vendrán tiempos mejores, papá- le intentó consolar ella.

-Esperemos que sea así- la respuesta de Charlie se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta principal.

-Serán Ángela y Ben- exclamó la castaña, corriendo a abrir.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la cocina, después de los saludos, Ben y el jefe Swan se fueron a buscar el ordenador al dormitorio de Bella. Su amigo se encargaría de actualizarlo y repararlo, para que el matrimonio Swan pudiera hablar vía Skype con su hija cuando estuvieran de gira. El pequeño Kyle dormía plácidamente en su sillita, y las dos amigas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, disfrutando de un buen desayuno, con el canal E! de cotilleos de fondo.

-No me hago a la idea de que ahora sales ahí- exclamó la morena, con una risa.

-Si Ben y tú queréis ocupar el lugar de Edward y mío- rodó los ojos esta -estaríamos encantados.

-Hum...- meditó Ángela, de forma divertida -dudo mucho que a mi marido le queden los pendientes tan bien como a tu chico -alzó una ceja, de manera sugestiva.

-¿Tienes alguna especie de fetiche con los tíos con pendientes?- fue la contestación de Bella.

-Belly- suspiró -tienes que admitir que le da un cierto aire peligroso y caliente.

-Lo sé- respondió, con una mueca misteriosa y maquiavélica a la vez.

-¿Cómo os va?- inquirió, muy interesada.

-Es un encanto, Ang- respondió esta, con una sonrisa soñadora -es divertido, romántico a su manera, me cuida...- enumeró, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Estás total y completamente enamorada de él- replicó esta, cruzándose de brazos -por el amor de dios, Belly... con Mike no tenías esa chispa en los ojos.

-Lo sé- admitió ella -nunca me había sentido así.

-Y a eso, súmale que él está loco por ti- seguía relatando ella, gesticulando con los brazos de manera -dios... ¿sabes has conseguido que el sueño inalcanzable, ese en el que el ídolo se enamora de su fan, se haga realidad?- exclamó, de manera graciosa.

-A veces lo pienso- contestó con sinceridad -todavía me sigo preguntando que habrá visto en mi.

-Siempre dándole vueltas a la cabeza- se burló su amiga, con cariño -estoy segura de que él te lo dice muchas veces; ¿cómo va el tema íntimo?- bajó la voz, para que Ben y el jefe Swan no se enteraran mucho del tema.

-Poco a poco- se explicó la castaña, sonrojándose levemente -no hemos llegado muy lejos... pero vamos por buen camino.

-Dios...- negó ella con la cabeza -¿cuántos tíos hacen eso por una chica?- se auto preguntó la morena, negando con la cabeza -y más alguien que puede tener a cien chicas a sus pies con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

-Todo eso lo sé, Ang- respondió Bella, cruzándose de brazos -simplemente temo un poco reacción... cuando me vea... ya sabes...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-No debes tener miedo- le dijo su amiga -simplemente por no agobiarte con el tema, se puede ver lo que le importas; y que quiera confirmar la relación- hizo una pequeña pausa -nunca ha hecho eso con sus anteriores ligues.

-Es cierto- dijo esta, con una pequeña sonrisa; iba a añadir algo más, pero de la televisión salió el nombre de su novio. Bella y Ángela se giraron hacia el aparato.

_-"Parece que el día de Acción de Gracias fue movido para algunos de nuestros famosos; ayer mismo, Edward Cullen fue visto saliendo del Viper Room, la conocida discoteca de Los Ángeles, a altas horas de la madrugada. El cantante no parecía estar de buen humor mientras se dirigía a buscar su coche... ¿será que su reciente romance con esa castaña misteriosa no pasa por su mejor momento...?; seguiremos informando"- _la voz de la rubia que presentaba el programa dio paso a otra noticia, pero las imágenes seguían pasando una y otra vez.

Las dos chicas miraba fijamente a la televisión; la morena con cautela, y la castaña extrañada por esa salida de Edward; no le importaba en absoluto que saliera con sus amigos, era normal y ella no era nadie para impedírselo, pero le parecía raro que no se lo hubiese comentado. Iba con la cabeza gacha, y mirando hacia el suelo... pero cuando levantó la vista, y vio su cara seria y enfadada mientras apartaba unos de los tantos objetivos que le seguían, su corazón sufrió un vuelco. Las pupilas de sus ojos verdes estaban dilatadas, y constantemente iba sobándose la nariz con la mano.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- le interrogó Ángela, extrañada -parece muy enfadado.

-Ha consumido...- susurró ella, horrorizada, y con el corazón encogido -sus ojos no mienten- decía en voz muy baja, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerte esto, después de lo de tu hermano?- murmuró Ángela, incrédula por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho?- las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Bella; no sabía que había pasado, quizá hubiera discutido con sus padres, no le extrañaría en absoluto... ¿por qué no la había llamado?; ella lo hubiera escuchado... pero no llegar a eso.

-Tranquila, Belly- intentaba consolarla su amiga -debe de haber alguna explicación- se decía -no lo entiendo; no conozco mucho a Edward, pero dudo que haría algo que pudiera herirte de esa manera y...- se calló de repente, enfocando su vista en la castaña -Bella... ¿se lo has contado, verdad?- preguntó, con mucha precaución. Pero la tardanza de esta en contestar no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Y de qué hubiera servido que se lo hubiese contado?- siseó rabiosa, a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas -si cada vez que tenga un problema o una discusión va a hacer eso...- negó con la cabeza -no puedo volver a pasar por ese infierno.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- el tono de voz de Ángela era serio, muy serio -¿no lo sabe, verdad?

-No- musitó ella, sollozando.

-¡Bella!- exclamó, sorprendida y cabreada -¿no les has hablado de Riley?- interrogó, alucinada.

-Ahora ya no importa- se secó las lágrimas; se prometió hace mucho tiempo que nadie la volvería a ver llorando.

-Sí que importa, Bella- contradijo esta -y prométeme que antes de hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, hablarás primero con él- esta simplemente asintió, pero un sollozo salió de su garganta, y se abrazó a Ángela, llorando de manera desconsolada. Su corazón se había derrumbado por completo; se sentía traicionada, estaba hundida... por mucho que lo amara, no podía volver a pasar por ese infierno -tranquila, Belly- intentaba reconfortarla Ángela.

En ese momento, sonó su móvil; dejó que sonara, y cuando se calmó, comprobó que era Edward. Por unos segundos, le dieron ganas de no devolverle la llamada, pero por la mirada que su amiga le dirigió, sabía que tenía que debía, al menos, escucharle. Otra cosa es que ella creyera en sus excusas. Ahora entendía la llamada de Rosalie, seguro que lo sabían allí.

Se disculpó unos segundos, y con una mirada y sonrisa de ánimo por parte de la morena, subió a encerrarse en su habitación. Por suerte para ella, Ben y su padre seguían sumidos en la reparación y puesta a punto del ordenador en el salón, así que no se enteraron de nada. Tragó saliva antes de marcar el número; casi sería mejor que no respondiera... pero no tuvo esa suerte, ya que su novio contestó al tercer tono.

-Bella- la voz de Edward denotaba alivio.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Edward?- ese fue el saludo que le dirigió.

-Compruebo que has visto la televisión- suspiró él, con tono frustrado -malditos periodistas- siseó, cabreado.

-Cuéntame lo que sucedió- le apremió, con tono serio, pero intentando mantener la calma.

-Durante la cena, mis padres y yo volvimos a discutir- le relató; su voz denotaba cansancio, pero no era de resaca o pastosa, como Riley la solía tener después de que se le pasara el subidón de las drogas -cuando dejé a Amy dormida, cogí el coche y salí a despejarme. Entré al Viper Room, a tomarme una cerveza, y allí me encontré con un antiguo amigo.

-Una cerveza y algo más- no pudo evitar murmurar ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le reclamó su novio.

-Edward...- suspiró ella -¿has consumido droga, verdad?- se hizo el silencio en la línea -he visto las imágenes, y...- no pudo seguir hablando, y las lágrimas estaban de nuevo en sus ojos.

-Garrett me la ofreció- admitió él, con voz queda -lo siento mucho, cariño. Solo fue una raya... la discusión con mis padres me dejó muy tocado... y en ese momento no lo pensé- la castaña negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- murmuró ella, con la voz rota.

-No quería molestarte; ves muy poco a tus padres, calabacita- su corazón se encogió al escuchar el apodo -no es una cosa que haga normalmente; hacía meses que no tomaba esa mierda, y...

-Se puede decir no, Edward- le dijo, muy seria.

-Bella; comprendo que estés enfadada... pero...- esta lo cortó.

-Hablaremos cuando llegue allí- le dijo ella, seria; no quería que su discusión le amargara los días que le quedaban con Amy. Y era una cosa que no podían discutir por teléfono.

-Por favor, Bella- le rogó él -sé que tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadada- se calló unos segundos -pero no saques conclusiones precipitadas- le rogó.

-Lo hablaremos, Edward- fue lo único que acertó a decir.

Después de unos minutos más, en el que al menos, accedió a mandarle mensajes para hacerle saber que estaba bien, cortó la comunicación. El teléfono tembló en sus manos antes de cayera encima de la cama... no podía creer que la pesadilla que había sido su vida en los últimos años volviera a perseguirla.

Pero ahora tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por sus padres, y aparentar que no había pasado nada; no quería preocuparles... iban a ser tres días muy largos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de pasar el resto de las vacaciones por Acción de Gracias poniendo buena fachada cara al exterior, y con su corazón desquebrajándose por momentos, Bella giró lentamente la llave y abrió la puerta de su pequeño apartamento liliputiense. No había hablado con Edward más que para decirle que no fuera a buscarla al aeropuerto, alegando que no quería revolucionar a la prensa, pero sí que se habían mantenido en contacto por escuetos mensajes.

Sin molestarse en dejar la maleta en su dormitorio, se dejó caer encima del sofá, tapándose la cara con las manos y por fin, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Aunque sus padres habían visto las imágenes en la televisión, con la ayuda de Ángela consiguió tranquilizarles, quitándole importancia al hecho. Por suerte para ella, no estudiaron las instantáneas de manera concienzuda, por lo que no se percataron de sus ojos dilatados.

Ben y su amiga la llevaron al aeropuerto, y aunque le había prometido a su amiga que no tomaría decisiones precipitadas, no tenía fuerzas y ánimo para enfrentarse a él. Estaba hundida, era como si a su corazón, lleno de cicatrices de por vida, le hubieran clavado una flecha ardiendo. Había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Rosalie mientras estaba en Forks, ya que apenas tuvo ánimo para moverse de casa de sus padres, y le repitió lo mismo que Ángela: que hablara con él.

Pero la suerte debía estar en su contra, porque el timbre de la puerta principal sonó tres veces; al principio no se movió, pero la voz de Edward, desde fuera, hizo que tuviera que abrirle; lo último que necesitaba es que los vecinos se quejaran, o que la prensa se presentara allí, alertando de la presencia del cantante.

Al abrir se encontró cara a cara con su novio, ataviado con una sudadera marrón, una camiseta blanca y sus inseparables vaqueros y converse negras. No llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, y Bella se fijo en las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, y su cara cansada... al igual que ella, que llevaba tres noches sin apenas pegar ojo.

-Hola- fue el cescueto saludo que le dedicó este -¿puedo pasar?- ella se hizo a un lado, y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

-Acabo de llegar- musitó ella, mordiéndose el labio, a la vez que se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba en el sofá.

-Lo sé- Bella arqueó una ceja -llevo media hora esperándote, en mi coche- tomó asiento a su lado -¿sigues enfadada?- no fue una pregunta, pero ella respondió igual, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-No entiendo porque no me llamaste- negó ella, con la cabeza -podría haberte escuchado, y haber evitado que llegaras a eso- los recuerdos golpeaban su mente una y otra vez, reviviendo en su cabeza todas las veces que le había pedido a su hermano que se dejara ayudar, que ella le escucharía.

-No quería amargarte; ves muy poco a tus padres- le repitió las palabras del otro día, cabizbajo.

-¿Consumes a menudo?- la pregunta fue directa, e hizo que el cobrizo abriese los ojos, sorprendido y dolido.

-¡No!- exclamó -tienes que creerme, calabacita- le suplicó -no consumo con frecuencia; hacía muchos meses que no lo hacía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ya sin control alguno.

-En ese momento no lo pensé- negó este con la cabeza, y su voz triste -la discusión con mis padres me sacó de mis casillas...- suspiró frustrado -comprendo tu enfado y tu decepción, cariño- la tomó de la mano, acariciándola con suavidad -no pensé que esto te afectaría tanto- se dio de golpes para sus adentros; su chica no merecía llorar por él, y más por una cosa que podía haber evitado perfectamente.

-No puedo con ello- susurró ella, apartando su mano, ya que su toque hacía que no pensara con claridad.

-Bella- suplicó, angustiado -te juro que no volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Quién dice que cada vez que tengas un problema, no caerás de nuevo?- le reclamó ella; Edward tragó en seco al ver sus ojos marrones relampaguear de pura furia.

-Tienes que creerme- contestó él -jamás te haría daño, Bella...- se pasó una mano por el pelo, a la vez que se levantaba -todos cometemos errores, y sé que no tengo excusa... pero te prometo que no volverá a repetirse.

Pero el cerebro de la castaña se negó a procesar sus disculpas y promesas; Riley también había hecho ese juramento miles de veces... y de nada sirvió. Sí, le amaba, más de lo que había amado en su vida a alguien... pero había cosas que ni el amor podía arreglar; y una de ellas, era volver a vivir ese infierno. Ese caparazón de desesperanza y tristeza volvió a cernirse sobre ella.

-No puedo- negó ella, lentamente con la cabeza -no puedo estar contigo, y estar pensando constantemente en si lo has hecho o no de nuevo- los ojos verdes del cantante se abrieron, horrorizados.

-Por favor, Bella... no nos hagas esto- le suplicó, agachándose a su altura e intentado coger sus manos entre las suyas, pero cuando ella las apartó, fue una daga directa a su corazón -no soy un drogadicto, que necesita esa mierda para vivir.

-¡No puedo volver a soportar ese infierno!- gritó ella, muy nerviosa, cosa que hizo que el joven frunciera el ceño, ya que no entendía nada; pero el tono de voz alto y furioso le sacó de sus casillas.

-¡No puedes perdonar una mierda de error!- le devolvió los gritos, levantándose -¿de qué diablos estás hablando, de que no puedes volver a pasar por eso?

-Ahora ya no importa- negó ella con la cabeza; el dolor y la rabia de lo que había hecho Edward, junto con los recuerdos del pasado, la cegaron de tal manera, que no quería saber nada -márchate, por favor.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- inquirió él, muy serio; no podía creer lo que Bella le estaba pidiendo; al ver que no soltaba palabra alguna por sus labios, eso fue lo que hizo.

Pegó tal portazo que las paredes vibraron; Bella se quedó parada, todavía sentada en el sofá y con su cabeza entre sus manos... incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente, no se dio cuenta de la magnitud del error que acababa de cometer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El lunes que siguió a las celebraciones de Acción de Gracias, el estudio estaba sumido en una relativa y tensa calma. Alice y Rose llevaban una hora hablando con Bella en la cocina, a la vez que Jake, Sam y Jasper daban los últimos retoques a una de las nuevas canciones, que el grupo grabaría cuando regresaran del último tramo de la gira antes de navidades. Pero ninguno de los tres podía concentrarse.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- meditó Sam en voz alta, confuso, a la vez que miraba el móvil, ya que su amigo le había dejado con la palabra en la boca, cortando la llamada y aludiendo que no aparecería por el estudio esos tres días, y que les vería el jueves a primera hora de la mañana en el aeropuerto. Su primo permanecía de brazos cruzados, y Jasper negaba con la cabeza; menos mal que durante esos días no había grabación.

-Parece que la salida de Eddie en Acción de Gracias no le ha sentado nada bien a Bella- habló el rubio. Todos se habían preocupado cuando vieron la cara pálida y triste de la castaña, y más cuando simplemente les dijo que Edward y ella habían discutido.

-Lo que no le sentaría bien es que viera lo puesto que estaba de coca- resopló Sam.

-Llevaba meses sin consumir- siguió relatando Jasper -¿qué coño habrá pasado?

-No iba tan puesto, sino no habría podido dar ni tres pasos seguidos- contradijo Jake, sin poder creer que su amigo pudiera haber hecho algo así. Bella no había querido hablar con ellos, pero cuando vio aparecer a Rosalie se echó en sus brazos, llorando desconsolada.

-Es igual que no fuera tan colocado- tomó ahora la palabra Sam -es lógico que Bella esté cabreada- la conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Alice hizo su aparición en el estudio, tomando asiento al lado de su marido.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Jake; aunque les hubiera dejado el camino libre, Bella seguía siendo su amiga, y le preocupaba.

-Sabía que algo así pasaría- siseó Alice -Rose y yo hemos conseguido que no deje el trabajo y vuelva a su casa.

-Aly- llamó la atención su marido, recordándola la conversación de Vancouver.

-Dice que lleva todo el día intentando hablar con Edward, pero no quiere hablar con ella- les contó -anoche debieron discutir, y ambos perdieron los estribos.

-Por dios- se frotó el rostro Sam -él tozudo, y ella a veces, más.

-Rosalie se la ha llevado a casa, y se quedará para asegurarse de que cena algo y descansa un poco- siguió explicando la morena -es curioso, pero Rose parecía saber, sin apenas haber hablado con ella, lo que exactamente había ocurrido- la mente de Jake comenzó a atar cabos, pero permanecía en silencio -Bella decía algo así como que no podía soportar ese infierno de nuevo.

-¿No sabes a que se refería?- interrogó su marido.

-Me voy- Jake se puso de pie de un salto; tenía ligeras sospechas, pero iba a hacer que uno de los dos hablara.

-¿A dónde vas?... tú sabes algo- le reclamó su primo, mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

-Bella me lo contó hace un tiempo- les dijo, mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero y buscaba el casco de su moto y las gafas de sol.

-¿No nos vas a decir nada?- exclamó Alice, con una mueca. Jake suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Es algo que os debe contar ella- les dijo, sintiéndolo -solo voy a ver a ver a Edward- disimuló lo mejor que pudo, pero iba más que dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta.

-Casi que mejor cerramos por hoy- suspiró Jasper, pasándose las manos por el pelo -los arreglos de las canciones van por buen camino, así que creo que podemos tomarnos unas horas de descanso.

-Será lo mejor- aprobó Sam -aprovecharé para ir a darle una sorpesa a Emily- les dijo, levantándose de su asiento.

Después de que todos se despidieran, Jake puso en marcha su moto, atravesando las calles de Los Ángeles a una velocidad poco recomendable; por suerte, no le paró ningún policía, y en poco menos de veinticinco minutos estaba llamando al timbre de la casa de su amigo. Por unos segundos se temió que hubiera cambiado el código de seguridad de la cancela principal, pero por suerte no fue así.

Al abrir se encontró con la cara preocupada de Carmen, que lo recibió soltando un suspiro de alivio... y la bola de pelos negra y blanca, que nada más verle, se puso a ladrar como un loco. Conteniendo las ganas de darle un puntapié, saludó a la buena mujer.

-Gracias a dios, Jake- respiró ella aliviada, dejándolo entrar.

-Hola Carmen, ¿cómo está?- inquirió preocupado, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Lleva todo el día encerrado en su estudio- le contó -en ocasiones he oído algunos gritos, pero hace un rato que está en silencio; no me ha dejado entrar.

-¿Y Amy?- frunció el ceño, a la vez que ambos echaron a andar hacia la cocina -pensé que estos días estaba con él.

-Ha hablado con la señora Tanya, y la niña ahora está con su madre- se encogió ella de hombros -ni siquiera ha salido del estudio para sacar al perro, ha tenido que hacerlo mi marido- le explicó, señalando al animal.

-Joder- se frotó la cara.

-Estaba a punto de llamarte a ti, o a Sam- le explicó esta, secándose las manos con un trapo -no quiero dejarle solo en esas condiciones... pero mi marido y mis hijos me esperan en casa.

-Vete tranquila, yo me quedo con él- la instó Jake, quitándose la chaqueta y dejando el casco encima de la mesa del comedor de diario, para después abrir la puerta de acceso al jardín y permitir que Baxter pudiera salir a corretear.

-He preparado lasaña- le dijo esta, señalando el frigorífico -también hay filetes, y todo lo necesario para preparar una ensalada.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- le ofreció el joven.

-Intenta que coma algo, Jake- suspiró ella, agarrando el asa de su bolso; Edward era como un hijo para Carmen, y no recordaba haberlo visto así en mucho tiempo.

-Haré lo que pueda- se despidió de ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con paso lento volvió a la cocina; Carmen también había dejado café hecho, y mucho se temía que Edward iba a necesitar unas cuantas tazas. Después de servirse una él mismo, mientras lo tomaba llamó a su casa, avisando a su padre de que, lo más seguro, no pasaría allí la noche, y que no se preocupara.

Una vez terminó la taza, con paso decidió se dirigió al pequeño estudio de Edward; subió las escaleras raudo, asegurándose primero de que no estaba en su dormitorio, pero la cama estaba hecha, y parecía que por esa habitación no había pasado nadie en horas. Avanzó por el pasillo, hasta que llegó a la puerta del estudio; estaba insonorizado, de modo que por mucho que pegara la oreja a la puerta, no iba escuchar nada. Con cautela se dispuso a abrir, pero se la encontró con el seguro puesto.

Jurando para sus adentros, no le quedó otro remedio que pegarle una tremenda patada; ya le pagaría la reparación a su amigo. Se lo encontró tumbado poca abajo en el sofá, rodeado de papeles, y ni con el estruendo de la puerta se había despertado; a los pies del sofá, dos botellas de vodka completamente vacías, y un cenicero repleto de colillas. El olor del tabaco y el alcohol se asemejaba al que podía haber en cualquier tugurio... así que lo primero que hizo fue subir la persiana y abrir la ventana de par en par.

Edward estaba completamente noqueado, porque no se molestó en ser silencioso; no sabía que es lo que había pasado, pero verle en ese estado le causó una tremenda impresión. Con mucho cuidado fue tomando los papeles, para apilarlos y dejarlos en una de las estanterías. La mayoría de ellos estaban llenos de tachones; les echó una ojeada, y vio que eran las composiciones de Edward... pero ahora esa no era la prioridad.

Cuando la mayoría de los papeles desaparecieron del suelo, se dio ánimo así mismo, y con precaución, pero de manera firme, zarandeó al cobrizo.

-Edward...- le llamó en voz alta, pero lo único que consiguió fue que este se revolviera, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos -Edward- volvió a insistir. Al no obtener movimiento alguno esta vez, dio una pequeña patada a uno de los cojines del sofá -¡Edward!- chilló; su amigo se despertó sobresaltado, pegando un pequeño bote por el susto.

-¡Dije que quería estar solo!- bramó, con la voz pastosa y amortiguada por el cojín en el que estaba hundiendo su cara.

-Estás metido en un lío, tío- al oír la voz de Jake levantó la cabeza, y con mucha dificultad intentó incorporarse, pero el vodka todavía seguía haciendo de las suyas en su cerebro.

-¿Metido en un lío?- recitó con voz pastosa, a la vez que reía sin ganas -la gente merecemos que nos escuchen, y no que a la primera de cambio nos den una patada- Jake lo escuchaba en completo silencio, con los brazos cruzados; aunque se notaba a leguas que todavía estaba bebido, su voz estaba impregnada de dolor -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le reclamó, mirándole extrañado.

-He venido a ver como estabas- le aclaró su amigo, tomando asiento a su lado -pero no estás en condiciones de hablar.

-El vodka es lo que tiene- medió gruñó, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y luego por la cara.

-¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha?- sugirió Jake -Carmen ha dejado café hecho.

Edward suspiró, antes de asentir y levantarse del sofá con la ayuda de Jake, y perderse por la puerta del dormitorio arrastrando sus pies. Tiró la ropa de cualquier manera en el suelo de su habitación, y una vez estuvo bajo la ducha, el agua fría consiguió despejarle, aunque el dolor de cabeza que tendría al día siguiente sería considerable.

Cuando cambió el agua fría por caliente, apoyó las dos manos en los azulejos de la pared, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el líquido golpeara en sus agarrotados músculos. No podía creer como en cuestión de horas, su relación con Bella había dado un giro inesperado. No llevaba unas horas separado de ella y le dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y por primera vez, sus ojos se aguaron, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que bajaba por su cara; era irónico que él, acostumbrado como estaba a terminar relaciones prácticamente antes de que hubieran empezado, estuviera así por una mujer. Pero su calabacita había hecho algo en él, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Por primera vez en años, había encontrado a una chica que compartía sus gustos, que adoraba las cosas sencillas aunque él pudiera darle todos los lujos y regalos extravagantes... que quería a su hija tanto como a él, y no le importaba compartirle con Amy. Ella le tranquilizaba, ella podía hacer que su carácter se calmara con un simple toque. Era divertida, irónica, verla sonreír era como un regalo para él...

-¡Joder!- la rabia volvió a bullir por sus venas, y sin poder controlar el impulso, dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared; sus nudillos ardían como si estuvieran en carne viva, pero no le importó; ese dolor era insignificante al que sentía en su interior. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su piel se estaba arrugando, salió de la ducha y se vistió; casi se había olvidado de que Jake estaba en la cocina esperándole, y allí encontró a su amigo, sentado en una banqueta, en la isleta central.

-¿Estás mejor?- interrogó Jake.

-No, pero que importa- se encogió de hombros; cuando tomó asiento en otra de las altas banquetas, este le puso una taza de café caliente y bien cargada -gracias- suspiró, buscando el paquete de tabaco en su bolsillo y buscando un cenicero con la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Edward?- meneó la cabeza el moreno, todavía sin encontrar ninguna explicación.

-Durante la cena de Acción de Gracias, tuve una fuerte discusión con mis padres- le empezó a relatar, con la cabeza gacha y tomando un sorbo de la caliente bebida -después me marché, y terminé en el Viper Room; allí me encontré con Garrett, y...- dejó la frase inconclusa, a la vez que aspiraba el cigarrillo.

-Garrett, por supuesto- rodó los ojos Jake; todos le conocían, y era un personaje nada recomendable -¿por qué aceptaste esa raya?

-No lo pensé- negó este, cabizbajo -tienes que creerme, llevaba mese sin tomar esa mierda.

-Todos cometemos errores- habló ahora Jake -todos nosotros hemos sucumbido alguna vez a la tentación- rememoró la época alocada del grupo.

-Pero para la señorita perfección- siseó el cobrizo -no está permitido cometer un error.

-Haré como que no he escuchado esa última frase- contestó el moreno; sabía que Edward lo estaba pasando muy mal -Edward- lo llamó para que lo encarase -tienes que comprender que, para Bella, ese tipo de errores son imperdonables- este lo miró sin entender -después de todo lo que pasó con su hermano, es lógico que no...- su verborrea se vio interrumpida.

-¿Con su hermano?- le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño -¿de qué mierda estás hablando?- los ojos negros de su amigo se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa.

-¿No te lo ha contado?- preguntó, incrédulo; era una pequeña posibilidad que barajaba, pero dado que la relación iba viento en popa, prácticamente había dado por hecho que Bella se lo había dicho.

-Contarme.. ¿qué?- le reclamó; Jake tomó aire, antes de hablar.

-Estaba enganchado a la cocaína- el rostro del cantante palideció, comprendiendo ese "no puedo volver a pasar por ese infierno" que salió de los labios de Bella -la noche que falleció, en ese accidente de tráfico, su hermano estaba drogado hasta las cejas- negó con la cabeza, suspirando triste -él provocó el accidente, y mató a una familia entera.

-¿Cómo dices?- los oídos de Edward no daban crédito a lo que le estaba contado su amigo; ahora estaba bien despierto, y para su desgracia, estaba entendiendo la actitud distante de su chica desde que vio las imágenes en televisión -mierda- susurró, llevando ambas manos a su pelo, tirando de las hebras cobrizas.

-¿No te ha contado nada?- Jake seguía sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando y viendo.

-A la vista está que no- siseó, rabioso -¿crees que si lo hubiera sabido, le hubiera hecho ese daño?- le espetó, levantándose del taburete y dando vueltas como un loco por la estancia.

-Le cuesta mucho hablar del tema- le dijo este.

-¿No me digas?- contestó, mordaz -llevo todo este puto tiempo animándola a que confíe en mi... ¡y ya veo que eso, conmigo, no puede ser!- gritó, cabreado.

-Tienes que entenderlo; es un capítulo muy doloroso de su vida- Jake decidió seguir contándole; se dijo a sí mismo que de perdidos, al río -su familia tiene problemas económicos serios; sus padres tuvieron que hipotecar su casa, para poder hacer frente a la indemnización,y ella paga un préstamo de una cantidad considerable.

-De ahí viene la depresión de su padre- empezó a decir Edward, atando cabos -por eso vive en ese agujero... por eso apenas se compra nada para ella- ahora entendía muchas cosas, y ella no había tenido la suficiente confianza para contárselo; comprendía el infierno que había vivido esa familia, pero él la podría haber ayudado; sabía que ella no iba tras él por su dinero, y si ella se lo hubiera pedido, habría liquidado todas esas deudas -¿por qué no me lo dijo?- seguía repitiendo, cual mantra doloroso.

-Creo que los dos necesitáis mantener una buena charla- suspiró Jake.

-Ella me lo dejó muy claro- recordó Edward, muy serio -ella me pidió que me marchara- susurró, dolido -sé que no tengo excusa para lo que hice... si yo hubiera sabido todo esto... yo no- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Lo sé- le dio la razón su amigo -por eso me parecía raro- el cantante lo miró sin entender -la quieres demasiado... y sé que si lo hubieras sabido, no lo habrías hecho.

-Pero ahora ya no importa- murmuró él, apoyando ambas manos en la encimera de mármol negro -está más que claro que no confía en mi- siguió murmurando, dolido -nunca confió...

Jake se levantó, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro y saliendo al jardín unos minutos. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba estar solo, así que después de advertirle que estaría fuera, se acomodó en el amplio sofá, mirando el anochecer de Los Ángeles, y preguntándose como iba a abordar su amigo las recientes noticias; pero cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser una taza estrellarse contra el suelo, supo que la situación estaba demasiado complicada.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días siguientes fueron un suplicio para la joven castaña; Edward no contestaba al teléfono, y si sabía algo de él, era a través de Jake o Sam. El estudio estaba sumido en el silencio, ya que los chicos no tenían grabaciones esos días, y en verdad necesitaban un respiro.

Sabía que el orgullo y el carácter de Edward le impedirían hablar con él en unos días; aunque estuviera dolida por lo que había pasado, como bien le dijo Rose, era consciente de que tenía que haberle hablado de Riley, y de lo que realmente pasó. Pero por una vez en su vida era feliz, sin tener que revivir esa pesadilla una y otra vez.

Ahora que pensaba las cosas en frío, se daba cuenta de su error. Puede que eso no justificara lo que había hecho Edward, pero tanto Rose como Ángela no cesaban de repetirle que si él lo hubiese sabido, no lo habría hecho.

El jueves, cuando le vio aparecer por el aeropuerto, apenas la miró, y por supuesto, no le dirigió la palabra; se preocupó cuando vio los nudillos de su mano izquierda cubiertos con una especie de apósito, pero cuando le quiso preguntar, este se apartó de su lado como si quemara. Ese gesto fue una cuchillada directa a su corazón... y jadeó cuando Alice le confirmó, ya en el avión, que le había pedido que no emitiera comunicado alguno con respecto a su relación.

Llegaron a Miami a la hora de la cena; el grupo se reunió para cenar, pero él se encerró en su habitación, aludiendo que recurriría al servicio de habitaciones. Jake y el resto intentaron animarla, y a la mañana siguiente, aprovechando la buena temperatura que hacía en la ciudad, fue con Alice y Jasper a dar un paseo por la famosa playa de South Beach, incluso pudieron descalzarse y dejar que las pequeñas olas mojaran sus pies.

Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente al recordar los paseos que compartía la pareja, ya fuera solos o en compañía de Baxter; el matrimonio Withlock le hablaba constantemente, en un intento de animarla, y a veces conseguían que contestara, pero la tristeza brillaba en sus ojos marrones.

A la hora de la comida, ya no le sorprendió no encontrar allí a Edward; la rueda de prensa previa al concierto había pasado sin novedad alguna, y después de eso se había vuelto a encerrar en su habitación. Salió a toda prisa del hotel, sorteando a la prensa y sin contestar una palabra a sus preguntas; montó en el coche con Sam, rumbo al Knithg Concert Hall, lugar del concierto.

Por suerte para la joven castaña, una vez allí, su jefa la mantuvo entretenida, yendo de un lado para otro, hasta que llegaron los invitados VIP. Se quedó de piedra cuando una castaña, presentadora de una de las televisiones locales, se acercó a Edward, y este prácticamente se la quitó de encima con un gruñido y dándose la vuelta, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y atendiendo a otros invitados. No estaba muy sociable, y la gente y el equipo lo miraban curiosos y extrañados.

Por fin , llegó la hora de que el concierto empezara. Jake se acercó a ella, guitarra colgada al hombro y dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hey- saludó ella, con un amago de sonrisa -¿preparado?

-Todo listo; la acústica de este lugar es inmejorable- replicó, con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero los ojos marrones de la joven no le estaban enfocando a él, sino a Edward, que con los audífonos preparados, esperaba su turno -tiene un carácter muy fuerte, chica rock- llamó su atención.

-Yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas- susurró ella, negando con pena y los ojos vidriosos; Jake la escuchaba con atención -puede que me pasara el otro día, pidiéndole que se marchara, pero jamás pensé que...- dejó la frase inconclusa, ya que vio como el cobrizo se acercaba a su posición.

-¿Interrumpo?- se medio burló, taladrando con la mirada a la joven.

-Os dejo a solas- Jake decidió retirarse; el silencio se interponía entre la pareja como si fuera una barrera infranqueable, hasta que el cantante lo rompió.

-¿Quieres asegurarte de que no salgo colocado al escenario?- le reclamó, mordaz; su aliento apestaba a cerveza, y Bella lo notó demasiado achispado.

-Edward, por favor...- le suplicó ella.

-¿Por favor, qué?- siguió reclamándole este.

-Sé que no te has metido nada- rodó los ojos -solo quiero que hablemos, y aclaremos este malentendido.

-No hay ningún malentendido que aclarar- fue la respuesta -tú misma lo dijiste... ¿quién me asegura a mi que cada vez que me de la vuelta, no volverás a hacerlo?- imitó su voz, cosa que le dolió -¿sigues sin confiar en mi, verdad?- la miró directamente a los ojos, y Bella ahogó un jadeo; nunca, ni en la época en la que se conocieron, la habían mirado con esa frialdad.

-Eso no es así...- la risa burlona de este hizo que callara.

-¿Ah, no?- por mucho que le doliera la poca confianza que tenía en su persona, no sería él quien mencionara a Riley. Le había prometido a su amigo que no lo haría... y por más que hubiera pasado entre ellos, la amaba demasiado como para infringirle tal dolor, y quería que saliera de ella... pero él también estaba dolido -que disfrutes del show- la dejó con la palabra en la boca, para encaminarse hacia la parte trasera de la batería de Emmett.

Las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en los ojos de la joven; no sabía que hacer o decir para poder abordarle; Alice y Sam le aconsejaron que le diera un poco de espacio durante algunos días, y que poco a poco, fuera abordándolo. Tenía que decirle muchas cosas, entre ellas hablar con franqueza de lo que le había pasado a su hermano. Los nervios la traicionaron en su casa la noche del domingo, echándole de esa manera... pero estaba tan asustada y abrumada por los horribles recuerdos que su mente se cerró.

El repertorio siguió su línea original, y en esta ocasión, no cambiaron ninguna canción; ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla en la mayoría del recital, y eso le causó una pena enorme. No podía creer que echara de menos esos pequeños y puede que irrisorios detalles... pero así era.

Alice, a su lado, permanecía muy seria; se dio cuenta de que Emmett y Jake fruncían ligeramente el ceño cada vez que finalizaba un tema y Edward tomaba un sorbo de algo que no parecía ser agua. No estaba completamente borracho, pero se notaba que no estaba bien del todo... y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella cuando, en una de las canciones, sí que la miró fijamente, y con dolor y reproche en sus ojos...

_"Disparo en el corazón_

_y tú eres la culpable..._

_das al amor un mal nombre..."_

Los ojos verdes que tanto amaba no dejaban de recorrerla con la mirada, y solo por esa vez a lo largo de toda la noche, Edward si que estaba cantando para ella...

_"Oh, no hay donde correr,_

_nadie puede salvarme..._

_el daño está hecho..."_

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- musitó horrorizada, ahogando un jadeo y corriendo a refugiarse en la soledad del camerino.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	17. Barreras

**Hooola mis chicas!**

**Espero que la semana haya ido bien; aprovecho que tengo una guardia un poco aburrida, para dejaros el capi de esta semana.**

**Bueno; hay opiniones para todos los gustos... personalmente, yo comparto con las que dicen que que la culpa es de los dos; mal él por haber consumido, siempre se debe decir NO a esas cosas, y por orgulloso... y mal ella, por no confiar. Total, la casa sin barrer ¬¬**

**Este capi es de transición, si se le puede llamar de alguna manera; puede que todavía parezca que no haya solución a la vista... pero paciencia. Os dije que no iba a ver mucho drama, y así será. **

**Poco más que añadir; espero lo disfrutéis. Nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción para la primera parte del capítulo: "Something for the pain" de Bon Jovi**

**watch?v=E1dYt9TZ5UU**

**Canción para la segunda parte del capítulo: "Lie to me" de Bon Jovi**

**watch?v=Ay96p78iUbw**

**Por cierto; gracias a Larosaderosas, por hacer el play list del fic en Youtube. Según vayan avanzando los capis, se irán añadiendo las canciones. Están todas las que han salido, así que os dejo el enlace ;)**

**.com%2Fplaylist%3Flis%3DPLwA4zKtyIGP4sFS33fKnfqmIj F5Sfsglw&h=TAQGd-08f**

* * *

_Capítulo 17: Barreras_

Los primeros días de diciembre fueron horribles para Isabella Swan. Desde el concierto de Miami, Edward apenas se dirígía a ella, y sus intentos por hablar con él caían en saco roto cada vez que lo intentaba. Sabía que ella tenía su parte de culpa; no podía decirlo segura al cien por cien, pero tenía la impresión de que el que fue su novio hasta hace apenas unos días, estaba dolido por muchas cosas.

A estas alturas no le extrañaría que hubiera averiguado algo acerca de la muerte de su hermano... y eso era algo que no podía evitar auto reprocharse. Puede que Jake se lo hubiera contado, o que hubiera echado un vistazo en Internet, ya que la noticia tuvo su pequeña repercusión en Forks y alrededores.

No quería preguntar, pero tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo; llegados a este punto, no le reprocharía a Jake que hubiera hablado, y que Edward, viendo su ausencia de confianza, estuviera más que dolido con ella. Él había sido muy paciente con ella, y le pedía constantemente que confiara, que él la escucharía... pero ella no tuvo el valor para decírselo. Por unos días, fue inmensamente feliz, dejando encerrados los recuerdos tristes, y no quería empañarlo con ese episodio tan doloroso en su vida.

En Tampa, que fue la siguiente parada después de Miami, apenas se dignó a dirigirse a ella; East Rutherford, en el estado de New Jersey, fue igual o peor; solo le veía en las ruedas de prensa y cuando llegaban a los lugares en los que se celebraban los conciertos. Se había acabado la búsqueda de su canción favorita, sus miradas cómplices cuando este estaba actuando; era como si jamás hubiesen empezado una relación...

Un golpe en la puerta sacó a Bella de sus cavilaciones; habían desembarcado en Boston ayer por la noche, y su jefa, viendo la situación, decidió darle un respiro, diciéndole que ella podía lidiar con los chicos y los periodistas esa mañana, y ya que apenas había dormido, se quedó en su habitación, intentando descansar un poco.

Al abrir, se encontró con la mirada compasiva de Rosalie, que había llegado hace unas horas, procedente de Nueva York; su temporada de desfiles ya había concluido, y tenía la agenda despejada hasta mediados de febrero, mes en el que arrancaría de nuevo su trabajo en la Pasarela Internacional de Londres.

-Rose- la saludó ella, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Ainsss... Bella, Bella...- la rubia correspondió a la cariñosa bienvenida, frotando su espalda -¿cómo estás?

-Mentiría si dijera que estoy bien- musitó la castaña, dejándola pasar a su habitación.

-¿Has intentado hablar con él?- le preguntó, sentándose en la cama y rebuscando la funda de sus gafas en el bolso.

-Me ignora, Rose- Bella se sentó a su lado, todavía enfundada en su pijama -sé que hice mal, echándole de mi casa de esas maneras... pero yo...- se quedó callada.

-Cuando discutimos, solemos decir cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos- suspiró Rosalie -y Edward es muy orgulloso.

-Nunca pensé que se lo tomaría tan a pecho- de nuevo, una pequeña lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la castaña -tengo la impresión de que sabe algo acerca de mi hermano, Rose... y que por eso está dolido.

-Bueno...- pensó unos instantes esta -no excuso lo que ha hecho, por supuesto; pero en ese aspecto sí le doy la razón- Bella la escuchaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Yo... no tenía fuerzas para contárselo- le explicó -sé que eso no lo justifica, pero...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Era tu novio, Bella- habló ahora Rosalie -y comparto tu opinión; está dolido- eligió con cuidado sus siguientes palabras -creo que lo que duele es que se haya enterado por alguien o algo, no por ti.

-Lo sé, y quiero arreglarlo Rose; pero no me da tregua.

-He estado hablando con Emmett cuando he llegado- afirmó con la cabeza -me ha resumido como está la situación; los chicos están preocupados... y francamente, yo también -Bella la miró sin entender -en todos los años que le conozco, jamás se había visto así; ni siquiera cuando se divorció de Tanya.

-¿Y eso en qué me ayuda?- suspiró Bella, frustrada y cansada.

-Bueno; a mi eso me indica que, en el poco tiempo que lleváis juntos...

-Llevábamos- corrigió la castaña.

-Llevabais- aceptó Rosalie -en todo ese tiempo, te ha llegado a querer muchísimo. Sé que te puede parecer que Edward se dedica a ignorarte, pero los chicos te pueden confirmar lo hecho polvo que está.

-Me he dado cuenta- dijo triste -últimamente está bebiendo mucho, antes y durante los conciertos; y lo que menos quiero es que se haga daño.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada, Bella- Rose la tomó de la mano, dándole palmaditas -pero en algún momento tendréis que hablar.

-No sé cuando será eso.

-Ten un poco de paciencia, es lo único que te puedo decir- Rosalie echó una mirada rápida a su reloj -voy a ir con Alice a dar un paseo por el centro; ¿conoces Boston?

-Es la primera vez que estoy aquí- le reveló.

-Entonces vístete; vendrás con nosotras- exclamó, decidida.

-No tengo ganas de nada, Rose- musitó, con un pequeño suspiro.

-Necesitas despejarte; Alice me ha dicho que desde que llegastéis, estás encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes- Bella no pudo negar los hechos -un paseo corto, para que al menos te airees- ofreció.

-Está bien; en verdad necesito que me de un poco el aire- susurró, levantándose.

-Alice y yo te esperaremos en la salita- Rose también se levantó, tomando su bolso y saliendo de la habitación.

Media hora después, Bella hacía su aparición en la sala que conectaba las habitaciones de los chicos; su corazón se constriñó al ver a Edward en la terraza, fumando con Sam y Emmett; Rosalie también estaba con ellos, así que tomando una profunda respiración, se dio valor así misma.

-Hola- saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Hola Bella- se giró Sam mientas hablaba.

-Hey, chica rock- le devolvió el saludo el batería, con una gran sonrisa -¿preparada para conocer Boston?

-¿También vas a venir?- le preguntó ella, mirando de reojo a la posición de Edward; estaba de espaldas a ella, apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza.

-Sí- exclamó, frotándose las manos -alguien tiene que controlar que no queméis las tarjetas de crédito.

-No creo que yo compre mucho- rió ella, suavemente. Oyó a Edward maldecir por lo bajo, pero Sam le dio un codazo, instándole a callar. Emmett frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Alice no viene?- intentó poner buena cara.

-No se encuentra bien- le explicó Rosalie, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- le preguntó extrañada.

-Desde que tenía quince años- le contó -antes fumaba mucho más, ahora solo lo hago de vez en cuando; es mi pequeño secreto- le dio un codazo, de manera cómplice.

-Todo el mundo tiene secretos- la voz de Edward resonó en el ambiente; su tono era mordaz, incluso cruel; Bella hizo un esfuerzo titánico por contener las lágrimas, pero prefirió no entrar al trapo.

-Voy a ver como está Alice- se disculpó en voz baja.

-Te acompaño- Rose apagó su cigarrillo.

-Os espero abajo- dijo Emmett, viendo como su novia tomaba a la castaña del brazo y abandonaban la terraza. Resoplando, se volvió a Edward.

-Podrías morderte la lengua de vez en cuando- espetó, sacando el humo por la nariz. El cobrizo se volvió, quedando frente a él.

-No te metas- le advirtió.

-Eres un jodido orgulloso- le encaró -está destrozada, y triste; no quieres hablar con ella, ni recibir explicación alguna.

-Em- Sam intentó poner paz, pero fue completamente ignorado.

-La señorita perfección no acepta que los demás cometamos un error- siseó, rabioso -¿cómo te sentirías tú, si te enteraras que tu pareja no confía en ti?

-Estaría dolido- admitió Emmett -pero al menos, dejaría esa actitud de divo prepotente y altanero, y escucharía- habló serio, con los brazos cruzados -las parejas no son perfectas, y cuando hay un problema o malentendido se habla.

-¡Llevo mucho tiempo pidiéndole que confíe en mi!- chilló, exasperado; ella no quiso incluirme en su vida.

-¡Maldita sea!- Emmett estaba perdiendo los estribos -¡no es fácil hablar de la muerte de un ser querido, y más si ocurrió de manera traumática!

-¿De qué está hablando?- Sam miró a Edward, pero este desvió su vista, riendo amargamente.

-Claro; tú también lo sabías- siseó, con los dientes apretados.

-El hermano de Bella murió a causa de las drogas- ahora habló Emmett, mirando a Sam, que escuchaba estupefacto, y con su mente ensamblando los sucesos y conversaciones de los últimos días.

-¿Te lo contó ella?- le preguntó Sam.

-Se lo contó a Rose una noche- meneó la cabeza -y ella me lo dijo confidencialmente; está muy preocupada por Bella

-Yo me enteré por medio de tu primo- fue la respuesta de Edward, serio.

-Ed...- suspiró Sam, frotándose los ojos.

-Así que por el bien de todos- el batería habló de nuevo, encarando al cobrizo -deja de hacerte la víctima, y escucha- sin decir una palabra más, fue a reunirse con las chicas.

-Edward...- intentó llamar su atención Sam, pero su amigo salió de allí, camino a su habitación.

El moreno suspiró, meneando la cabeza; tendrían una pequeña charla antes del concierto.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana transcurrió relativamente tranquila; Bella, Rosalie y Emmett dieron un agradable paseo, aunque tuvieron que salir acompañados por tres guardaespaldas, ya que la prensa estaba acampada a las puertas del hotel, y en cuanto los vieron salir les rodearon. La castaña intentó poner buena cara, ya que nada más verla le preguntaron por Edward; simplemente sonrió con educación, y centro su atención en Rosalie, que iba dándole conversación, intentando que se distrajera.

Pasearon por Prudential Center, admirando los escaparates y entrando en las pequeñas tiendas, mirando con detenimiento los artículos. Emmet las siguió con paciencia, incluso se ofreció a cargar con las pocas bolsas de las adquisiciones que las chicas hicieron. También aprovecharon para realizar la ruta denominada Freedom Trail, la cual recorre los lugares en los que se fraguó la independencia americana. El día era bastante frío pero soleado, así que pudieron sentarse en una terraza y disfrutar de un café.

-¿Qué te parece Boston, chica rock?- le interrogó Emmett.

-Me gusta- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero enseguida agachó la cabeza -pero sigo prefiriendo la costa este- no dejaba de pensar en Edward, cuando salían ellos dos solos a pasear, abrazados y haciéndose confidencias.

-Tienes que intentar hablar con él, Bella- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?- contestó, un poco cabreada -¡ni me mira!- exclamó, exasperada.

-No justifico lo que hizo, chica rock- la castaña miró a Emmett -puede que se esté pasando de orgulloso y prepotente... pero le conozco, y sé que también lo está pasando mal.

-¿Entonces por qué no me escucha?- susurró ella con pena -estoy muy preocupada, últimamente está bebiendo mucho.

-Me he dado cuenta- Emmett se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Esa no es forma de ahogar las penas, ni de arreglar la situación- contradijo Rose.

-Ya lo sé- medio refunfuñó su novio -me consta que Jake intenta hacerle entrar en razón, y Sam- hizo una pausa.

-Sólo quiero que me escuche, aunque luego no quiera saber nada de mi- murmuró -sé que lo he hecho muy mal, y que debería haberle hablado de Riley- sus ojos, acuosos, enfocaron a Emmett -supongo que Rosalie te lo ha contado.

-Algo sé- confirmó este -lamento mucho todo lo que has pasado, chica rock.

-Cuando vi las imágenes, el día después de Acción de Gracias- ella negó con la cabeza -todos los recuerdos me cegaron.

-Todos queremos huir de los malos recuerdos- le dio la razón Rosalie-

-Pero escudarse en una nueva vida, feliz y despreocupada no es la solución- siguió Bella -las cosas no se esfuman de la noche a la mañana.

-Eso no desaparece nunca- Rosalie meditaba, dándole la razón -todavía recuerdo las dudas que tenías, antes de empezar a salir con Edward- Bella sonrió triste, debido a los recuerdos.

-Nunca pensé que fuera así- Emmett la escuchaba con atención -me acuerdo cuando me llevó al local de Bob, en nuestra primera cita; de nuestras conversaciones, de su forma de hacerme reír...- suspiró audiblemente -le echo de menos, incluso a Baxter- Emmett rió divertido.

-Si hace unos meses me dicen que terminaríais enamorados, no lo hubiera creído- habló este -era muy cómico veros pelear- recordó -el día que le llamaste frikie de los teletubbies fue epico- se carcajeó.

-No sé si estará enamorado, al menos en este momento.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Rosalie, arqueando una ceja.

-Yo.. ¿qué?- Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Le has dicho alguna vez lo que sientes por él?

-No las palabras exactas- admitió -pero esas cosas se ven- se excusó.

-Edward es muy vulnerable, chica rock- tomó la palabra Emmett, poniéndose serio otra vez -la impresión que da es todo lo contrario, lo admito, pero jamás le había visto así de pillado por una chica... ni siquiera con su ex mujer.

-Te quiere, Bella- prosiguió la rubia -eso no lo dudes.

-Es demasiado orgulloso, eso está claro; creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se ha enamorado de verdad, y no sabe lidiar con eso- las palabras del batería hicieron que se formara un nudo en su garganta.

-Intenta hablar con él, Bella- fue lo que dijo su amiga por novena vez, antes de cambiar de tema.

Después de abandonar el pequeño café, decidieron volver al hotel, ya que la hora del la comida se acercaba, y a las cuatro de la tarde el grupo ya debía estar ensayando en el TD Banknorth Garden. Cuando llegaron al hotel, ya que regresaron andando, el resto ya había comido.

Bella no vio a Edward hasta que se encontró en el interior del recinto. Intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo al joven, que con expresión ausente atendía a lo que le decían sus compañeros o algún miembro del equipo. Estaba sentada en uno de los amplificadores, donde solía acomodarse con el Ipad en su mano, cuando oyó a lo lejos un pequeño jaleo.

-¡Esto es una mierda!- la voz de Edward llegó a sus tímpanos -¡os dije que bajaráis el tono a la guitarra!- le espetó a Paul, de muy malas maneras.

-Si bajamos la guitarra, el sonido de la batería se superpone- le recordó Jake, con su instrumento al hombro, rodando los ojos.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer eso- habló Emmett, sentado frente a su muralla de tambores -no puedo controlar la intensidad del golpe- exclamó, con una pequeña mueca.

-Eso hace que tenga que forzar más la garganta- dijo el cantante, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Canta un tono más bajo de lo habitual- aconsejó Sam -no es la primera vez que lo has hecho.

-Si bajo un tono o dos, hay canciones a las que no llego- espetó Edward, con obviedad.

-Está claro que la acústica de este lugar no es la mejor- se encogió de hombros Jasper, poniéndose a su lado -podemos cambiar alguna canción, la que más te cueste llegar.

-Está bien- se dio por vencido Edward, agarrándose el puente de la nariz; cuando se giró, vio la silueta de Bella, que le miraba con preocupación -necesito un descanso- se disculpó del resto, abandonando el escenario.

-Joder- siseó Jake, dejando su guitarra en su soporte y siguiéndole, gesto que imitó Sam.

El cobrizo pasó por la posición de Bella, pero sus pasos continuaron hasta el camerino. Era consciente de que no estaba siendo muy amable esos días, pero no podía evitarlo. Verla todos los días era demasiado doloroso... pero ella no confiaba en él, estaba más que demostrado. Agarrando un botellín de cerveza, se refugió en una esquina apartada.

Fumando y bebiendo, así pasaba los días; se sentía miserable, y se sentía solo... esa era su patética realidad. Bella era diferente al resto de las chicas a las que había conocido, y el dolor por esa desconfianza por parte de ella caló muy hondo.

-Edward...- levantó la vista cuando Jake le llamó; venía con Sam, y ambos tomaron asiento a su lado.

-Sé que no debería haberle hablado así a Paul, y lo siento- se disculpó, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Eso lo primero- admitió el guitarrista.

-¿Tú te ves bien?- objetó Sam, serio -no haces más que encerrarte en ti mismo, y beber.

-Me da igual- se encogió de hombros.

-Bella lo está pasando muy mal- le dijo Jake; al oír su nombre, algo se removió en su interior -está muy preocupada por ti.

-¿Preocupada por mi?- rió sin ganas -por eso me echó de su casa, sin dejar explicarme.

-Ella sabe que lo ha hecho mal- tomó la palabra Sam -pero ha intentado acercarse a ti, y tú le has dado la espalda.

-No confió en mi- Edward seguía en sus trece -¿de cuántas cosas me enteraré por ahí, porque ella no quiere contármelas?

-Yo no sabía el asunto de su hermano; pero es algo de lo que no es fácil hablar- meditó Sam.

-Le estás haciendo mucho daño, Edward- siguió relatando Jake.

-Cuando una pareja se quiere, hay confianza entre ellos- hablaba Edward -he intentado, por activa y por pasiva, hacerle ver que podía confiar en mi... ¿cómo crees que me sentí, cuando me soltaste todo eso en mi casa?- le dijo.

-Sé que no fue un buen trago- le dio la razón su amigo -pero creo que deberías entender su punto también -hizo una pequeña pausa -para ella es muy doloroso; todo lo que vivió no solo ella, sino también sus padres... las dificultades económicas que tienen...- enumeró.

-Y admite- Sam hizo una pausa -que como tú bien dijiste- le señaló con un dedo -te iba a costar que confiara en ti; por tus anteriores relaciones, por como comenzó vuestra relación...- dejó la frase sin concluir.

Edward sabía que sus amigos llevaban parte de razón; todos esos días sin Bella habían sido como un auténtico infierno para él; no podía creer como, en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, ella se había convertido en alguien fundamental en su vida. No sabía que iba a pasar mañana, cuando regresaran a Los Ángeles y volviera a la soledad de su casa; su pequeña estaba con su madre lo que restaba esa semana y toda la siguiente.

-Es hora de prepararnos- Jake le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Ya hay gente en los camerinos- rodó los ojos Sam -para la próxima gira, deberíamos hacer unas modificaciones en eso de los pases VIP- meditó -podríamos excluir el tema visitas- Jake rió.

-Vamos- les instó el guitarrista, poniéndose de pie; al llegar allí, Bella y Alice ya estaban recibiendo a las distintas personas. Justo en ese momento, una chica morena y bajita se acercó a él.

-¿Edward?- lo llamó -soy Diane Louis, de la revista Rolling Stone- se auto presentó -¿podrías contestarme a unas preguntas?

-Claro- aceptó, con un pequeño suspiro de paciencia.

-Vuestro último disco sigue ocupando los primeros puestos en las listas; ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Estamos muy satisfechos todos, y agradecemos el apoyo y el cariño de nuestros fans, después de tantos años- respondió.

-Todavía queda mucha gira por delante- la periodista seguía hablando, pero los ojos de Edward estaban puestos en su calabacita, que charlaba con dos personas a las que no conocía -y a principios de marzo sacáis un recopilatorio al mercado; ¿no crees que es muy seguido?

-¿Cómo dices?- Edward no había escuchado la pregunta, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a la menuda reportera.

-Te preguntaba por el próximo recopilatorio- insistió ella.

-Ah sí, claro...- carraspeó incómodo -supongo que era hora de que sacáramos una compilación de nuestros números uno- le relató.

-¿Cuál es el próximo destino de la gira?

-Este es nuestro último concierto antes de navidades; en enero retomamos la gira, empezando en Japón y otros países asiáticos- respondió -¿algo más?

-Con eso es suficiente; ya he hablado con tus compañeros -dijo ella, guardando su libreta y su bolígrafo -espero disfrutar del concierto- exclamó, acercándose a él.

-Seguro que lo harás- Edward retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás; la mirada que le dedicaba esta tipa le hacía sentir incómodo.

-¿Crees que... después del concierto, podrías darme tus impresiones de cómo ha ido?- le preguntó, con tono sugerente, y andando de nuevo en su dirección; dios... ¿qué coño le pasaba a esta chica?

-Con que hagas una pequeña reseña de lo que vas a ver, es suficiente- siseó Edward, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Es una pena- habló ella -podríamos intercambiar impresiones... tú y yo... en un ambiente más relajado- volvió a la carga, pasando un dedo por su pecho.

-Quítame tus manos de encima- le advirtió en voz baja, y con un tono frío como el hielo.

-Edward- la voz de Bella hizo que la tediosa periodista se girara en su dirección -Seth quiere hablar contigo- le dijo; había sido tentigo de todo lo que había pasado, y lo que menos querían ella y Alice es que perdiera los nervios delante de la prensa, por muy odiosa que fuera la tal Diane.

-¿Ahora?- frunció el ceño este.

-Eso me ha dicho- se encogió ella de hombros, intentando mentir lo mejor que sabía -te espera en la sala de control- con un rápido gesto de sus ojos, Bella señaló a la periodista, esperando que este captara el mensaje, cosa que parece ser, hizo.

-Ya lo has oído, tengo que irme- se disculpó con Diane, con una sonrisa falsa -¿podrías acompañarme, Bella?

El corazón de la joven se aceleró, e hizo lo que él le pidió sin dudarlo; puede que pudiera abordarlo, y hablar un poco con él. Fueron hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, donde solían hablar antes de los conciertos. Cuando pararon sus pasos, la castaña se mordía el labio, esperando que este hablara.

-Gracias por quitármela de encima- sus ojos marrones enfocaron a Edward; por primera vez en tantos días, no la miraba con furia, aunque permanecía serio.

-No hay de que- le dijo ella, esbozando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-Tampoco me iba a ir a la cama con ella- añadió, irónico -¿o es que sigues sin fiarte de mi?- le reclamó.

-No es eso- se intentó explicar ella, defendiéndose; claro que no le hizo ninguna gracia ver a esa tipa coquetear con el cantante, pero no era con esa intención -simplemente queríamos evitar una escena; hay varios concejales, y gente importante ahí dentro- le señaló el camerino con la mano.

-Claro...- rodó los ojos este; después de un largo minuto de silencio, habló de nuevo -¿por qué no me lo contaste?- le reclamó, mirándola con dolor.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?- no pudo evitar soltar Bella, cruzándose de brazos. Aunque ambos necesitaban tener una pequeña charla, toda la frustración de los días anteriores salió de su interior -me he sentido ignorada como la última mierda.

-¿Cómo crees que me he sentido yo, al enterarme?- le volvió a decir -¿crees que si lo hubiera sabido, habría hecho lo que hice?- respondió, alterándose.

-Edward...- intentó tranquilizarle -por favor- le pidió.

-¿Crees que me importabas tan poco, para hacerte todo ese daño?- seguía relatando -¡pero da la puta casualidad de que no soy adivino!

-¡Chillar como un loco no es la solución!- gritó ella.

-¡¿Cómo mierda te sentirías tú, si te enteras de algo tan importante... y más, cuándo te he pedido mil veces que me lo contaras?!- se pasó la mano por el pelo, frenético -¡maldita sea Bella, lo sabía todo el mundo menos yo!

-¡No es fácil!- contestó ella -¡es algo de lo que no puedo hablar con facilidad!

-Llevo todo este tiempo intentado que confíes en mi- negó este con la cabeza -llevo todo este tiempo demostrándote todo lo que me importas- los ojos de Bella, otra vez, se anegaron de lágrimas -¿cuántas veces me has visto consumir, exceptuando esa vez?- le preguntó.

-Ninguna- le dio la razón -yo no quería echarte de mi casa de esa manera, y lamento mucho eso- se disculpó -los recuerdos me cegaron, y yo no...- la conversación se vio interrumpida por Jake, que sin acercase mucho, advirtió a Edward que ya debían empezar a prepararse.

-Tengo que irme- suspiró este, girándose; pero sintió los dedos helados de Bella tomar su mano, reteniéndole.

-¿Podemos seguir hablando en otro momento?- le pidió, con voz temblorosa.

-Solo si confías en mi- le dijo él, reteniendo sus dedos, gesto que Bella notó, e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda -¿me quisiste algo, aunque fuera un poco?- la pregunta dejó a Bella fuera de combate, no podía creer que le estuviera reclamando eso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?- ella se soltó de su agarre con un gesto brusco -pensaba que era un altivo idiota y prepotente; y para mi sorpresa resultas ser un chico dulce y cariñoso, y sencillo, y...- dejó la frase a medias -hasta ahora, nadie me había tratado así...

-Bella...

-Si no te conté nada, fue porque, por una vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz- Edward la escuchaba con atención -no estaba segura de como reaccionarías con respecto al tema de mi hermano.

-Te habría escuchado, te habría apoyado... te habría ayudado- respondió el cantante, antes de alejarse, ya que Jake había vuelto a asomarse, aunque sin acercarse a la pareja.

Las lágrimas de Bella no cesaron en casi todo el tiempo que duró el concierto; los chicos tenían razón, Edward estaba muy dolido, y todo por su culpa; por sus inseguridades, por su manía de darle mil vuestas a las cosas, y postergar todo hasta el último minuto. Sabía que, una vez que volvieran a Los Ángeles, terminarían hablando tarde o temprano... pero no sabía si su relación podría recuperarse al cien por cien.

Los ecos de la voz de su chico llegaban a sus oídos, pero ella no estaba disfrutando del espectáculo; estaba escondida en una esquina, fuera de la vista del escenario. Cuando consiguió calmarse, casi al final, decidió renunirse con Alice, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿Lo estáis pasando bien?- oyó que Edward preguntaba al público; la gente coreó un estruendoso sí, seguido de varios chillidos y aplausos -¡entonces cantad conmigo!- Jake, Sam y Edward instaron al público a dar palmas, a la vez que Jasper entonaba los acordes de "Something for the pain".

Era una canción del último disco, y Edward le había contado que la compusieron entre Jake y él mismo; incluso en una parte, cantaban los dos. La tarareó en su cabeza, a la vez que este cantaba; y por fin, en el estribillo, sus ojos verdes volvieron a mirarla, después de varios conciertos sin hacerlo...

_"Dame algo para el dolor,_

_dame algo para la tristeza._

_Dame algo para el dolor _

_cuando me siento como si estuviera colgado_

_del lazo de un ahorcado..._

_Dame algo para el dolor, _

_dame algo que pueda usar; _

_que me guíe en la noche, _

_que me haga sentir bien..._

_algo como tú..."_

Y tal y como ocurrió en Miami cuando Edward cantó "You give love a bad name", se sintió culpable. Puede que no hablara con ella, pero como siempre, la música hacía que ellos se comunicaran a su particular manera.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por desgracia, la llegada a Los Ángeles apenas supuso un cambio para la pareja. Alice seguía sin encontrarse bien, así que Bella asumió la mayor parte del trabajo durante esos días; al principio parecía que había contraído alguna especie de virus estomacal, pero ya le duraba varios días, era raro.

Sin embargo, su jefa la tranquilizó, diciéndole que pasaría pronto. Ella y Rose tenían sus sospechas, referentes a un nuevo embarazo, ya que tanto ella como Jasper llevaban una pequeña sonrisa puesta de manera permanente en la cara... pero también entendían que, de momento no dijesen nada, por pura precaución. Así que después de algunos intentos, desisitieron de preguntar, y ya darían ellos la noticia cuando consideraran oportuno.

Era viernes, y apenas las cinco de la tarde; la castaña ya estaba completamente agotada. Habían regresado de Boston el lunes, y desde el martes a primera hora, el estudio era un revuelo de gente, debido a las grabaciones. Esos días las canciones escogidas para grabar fueron viejos éxitos... pero hoy era uno de los temas inéditos. Incluso Aro había venido a oobservar el transcurso de la grabación, y estaba con los chicos.

No había visto a Amy en toda la semana, y cuando le preguntó a Edward, simplmente le respondió que esa semana estaba con su madre, y que la vería dentro de unos días. Por lo menos, no le había dicho que no la quería al lado de la niña, y eso la consoló un poco.

Faltaban menos de tres semanas para navidad, y el ajetreo de la banda era frenético. Tenían que grabar el especial de la MTV, aparte de asistir a varios actos de la discográfica, y otros eventos y apariciones en televisión que llevaban meses negociadas.

No encontraba el momento justo para seguir la conversación que empezaron en Boston; extrañaba a la pequeña, y le extrañaba a él. Al menos, cuando la miraba, ya no había furia y rencor en sus ojos; pero por las noches, en la soledad de su pequeño apartamento, ahí se derrumbaba una y otra vez, recordando los tiempos felices de su efímera relación.

-Hey, Bells- levantó la vista del ordenador, para toparse con la sonrisa amable de Jake -¿cómo lo llevas?

-Bien- le dijo, guardando el documento y levantándose de la silla -¿y vosotros?

-Vamos a por la nueva canción- le explicó, contento -por eso he venido a buscarte- la castaña tragó saliva; se acordó de las otras canciones, y de como Edward le contó que las había escrito pensando en ella. Eso le produjo dolor, y no sabía si quería escucharla -¿no quieres oírla?- le preguntó el moreno, con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé- se encogió ella de hombros -¿se lo contaste tú, verdad?

-Bella, yo...- se intentó excusar -pensé que tal y como iba la relación, lo sabría.

-No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada- le tranquilizó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa -debería haberlo hecho yo.

-No me cabía en la cabeza que hubiera consumido si hubiera sabido la historia de tu hermano- explicó Jake, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa -fui a su casa a reclamarle... y cuando lo solté, se quedó blanco.

-Lo sé, Jake, y de verdad que no te reprocho nada- le volvió a tranquilizar -no sé si lo llegaremos a solucionar- musitó, con pena.

-Claro que sí, Bella- al animó este -el enfado inicial se le ha pasado, te lo aseguro- hizo una pequeña pausa -te quiere mucho, Bella, más de lo que te imaginas.

-Lo sé, y yo no he sido capaz de decírselo todavía- se auto reprochó.

-Estoy seguro de que un día de estos hablaréis- seguía consolándola -no soy muy bueno dando consejos acerca de las relaciones... pero sí sé que la comunicación, en una pareja, es primordial; y superar los problemas juntos- enumeró.

-Eso es verdad- admitió ella, con un ligero suspiro.

-Todas las parejas tienen sus altibajos; una pareja que no discute no es normal- seguía hablando el guitarrista -los dos tenéis un carácter explosivo- objetó -eso hace que a veces, las cosas sean un poco más complicadas.

-¿Sabes que deberías dedicarte a abrir un consultorio sentimental, junto con Emmett?- sonrió ella, un poco más relajada.

-¿Somos buenos, eh?- le dio este un pequeño codazo amistoso -en serio, Bells; eres muy importante para él, de eso no tengas duda; te quiere mucho, por eso todo este lío le ha afectado demasiado- hizo una pequeña pausa -¿quieres que vayamos a cenar, después de la grabación?

-¿Me está invitando a una cita, señor Black?- sondeó ella, de broma.

-Cita de amigos- recalcó -quiero veros de nuevo a los dos felices, eso por descontado... y sé que cuando regresas a tu apartamento, te sientes sola; sé que Rose está aquí todo lo que puede; pero con Alice sé que no tienes ese tipo de confianza, y Ángela está lejos- objetó.

-Me conoces demasiado- rodó los ojos -¿te parece si compramos algo preparado por el camino, y nos lo comemos en mi casa?- le ofreció.

-Hecho- accedió -y ahora, alguien va a cantarte- le recordó -así que ven conmigo- la instó, agarrándola por el codo.

Ambos se dirigieron al estudio; Jake se metió al cubículo aislado, y Bella se quedó hablando con Seth y Paul; justo en ese instante, Aro Vulturi, enfundado en uno de sus carísimos trajes, se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo estás, Isabella?- era de las pocas personas que le llamaba por su nombre completo.

-Muy bien, jefe- respondió ella al saludo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre que llamaba él a la oficina y hablaba con Alice, preguntaba por ella, y por como llevaba el trabajo.

-¿Contenta de no viajar en unos días?- inquirió, con una sonrisa amable.

-No viene mal parar un poco- adimitó -aunque tenga que viajar para reunirme con mi familia en navidades.

-Entonces no pararás mucho; apenas quedan más de dos semanas- respondió él. Aunque Aro tenía fama de libertino y cazador de jovencitas, como jefe era estupendo, serio y dedicado a su trabajo, así que aprovechó para preguntarle lo que Alice no supo responderle -¿cree que cabría la posibilidad de que volara directamente desde Seattle al próximo destino de la gira?- le pidió -es por estar un día más con mi familia.

-¿Dónde es el próximo concierto?- le preguntó Aro, cruzándose de brazos.

-El 3 de enero, en Tokio- contestó Bella -si tengo que volver a Los Ángeles antes, tendría que salir el día de Año Nuevo, por la mañana.

-Es comprensible- Aro hizo una pequeña pausa -¿es el motivo real, o es que no quieres cruzarte mucho con Edward?- le preguntó este; aunque no le había preguntado de manera directa, suponía que Aro habría visto imágenes de ellos antes de que se pelearan.

-No, no- respondió inmediatamente -si es necesario, pagaré yo el billete; sé que desde Seattle tendré que hacer trasbordo, ya que no hay vuelo directo... y esto va en contra de las normas- le explicó; una de las premisas era que el equipo debía viajar junto, fuera con la banda en el jet o el vuelo regular, con los técnicos.

-Tranquila por eso- una pequeña sonrisa surcó la cara de Aro -solo porque quiero que disfrutes de esos días con tu familia, por esta vez puedes hacerlo así- le dijo.

-Muchas gracias, señor Vulturi- agradeció ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y como esto es una excepción- siguió hablando -le diré a Lupe que busque billete desde Seattle; corre por cuenta de la empresa.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- volvió a decir; era increíble lo generoso que era.

-Si quieres que tus empleados rindan y estén contentos en su trabajo, debes darles algún pequeño incentivo de vez en cuando- se encogió este de hombros.

Hablaron unos minutos más, hasta que vieron que los chicos se ponían los cascos; dispuestos a empezar a grabar. Edward estuvo observando todo el rato como Aro y Bella hablaban; desde el último concierto, en el que tuvieron esa pequeña charla, no habían vuelto a sacar el tema.

-¿Preparados?- llamó la atención Jasper, posicionándose frente a su piano.

-Vamos a ello- respondió Emmett, girando la baqueta entre sus dedos; Edward, Jake y Sam estaban sentados en unas banquetas altas.

-Prevenidos- la voz de unos productores de la discográfica hizo que los murmullos se silenciaran. Alice se había unido a Aro y Bella, y los tres esperaban espectantes.

Bella tragó saliva con dificultad según iba pasando la canción; era preciosa, y con mucho significado, al menos para ella...

"_Sé que te prometí, cariño, que yo_

_haría nuestro sueños realidad. _

_No estoy orgulloso de los problemas_

_y malos momentos que hemos pasado._

_Cuando este frío mundo se interponga entre nosotros_

_dime que serás valiente, por favor..._

_porque puedo percibir el peligro_

_cuando el perdón desdaparece..."_

-Dios mío...- susurró Bella, anodadada... ¿cúando había escrito Edward esa canción?; azorada, agachó la cabeza, ya que este no despegaba sus ojos de ella...

_"Si no me amas, miénteme._

_Porque cariño, eres la única persona_

_en la que creo._

_Deja que todo se derrumbe a nuestro alrededor_

_si así tiene que ser._

_Y si ya no me amas..._

_miénteme..."_

Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo, y mantuvo sus lágrimas a raya durante el resto de la canción; en cuanto la última nota resonó, Aro y Alice aplaudieron entusiasmados, ya que según el magnate musical, tenían el próximo número uno asegurado.

Edward se quitó los cascos, observando con detenimiento la reacción de su calabacita; había compuesto esa canción el día después de que Jake fuera a su casa, y se enterara de la verdad. Sus ojos verdes, vacilantes y ansiosos, le preguntaron que le parecía... y su corazón se ensanchó al ver como Bella vocalizaba un silencioso "gracias", con los ojos humedecidos.

Todavía tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, y mucha confianza que recuperar; pero empezaban a ir por buen camino, lo presentía.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a as lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VaNeSaErK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad; **NBellaCullen; **Makenna1069; **Carmen cullen- i love fic; **Jazzy Cullen Patinsson; **Marcela...

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	18. Cosas que no se pueden negar

**Hola Chicas!**

**Soy Sara, una de las hermanas de Ali; por temas de salud, ella no ha podido dejaros antes el capítulo, así que me lo ha dejado para que al menos, os lo suba esta semana, y no tengáis que esperar unos días más. **

**Siente mucho no haber podido responder a los reviews esta semana, os pide disculpas por ello, pero la semana que viene ella misma estará por aquí de nuevo, y contestará a todo lo que le preguntéis. Los ha leído todos, eso os lo puedo asegurar. **

**Así que aquí os dejo a este par de cabezotas; espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Mil besos de parte de Ali, y de la mía. **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Primera canción del capítulo: "This ain´t a love song" de Bon Jovi**

watch?v=MTfZSDEfZd0

**Segunda canción del capítulo: "It must have been love" de Roxette**

watch?v=299ixyD8XQs

* * *

_Capítulo 18: Cosas que no se pueden negar_

-¿Qué te pasa, papá?- Edward volvió su cabeza, para enfocar a su hija, que lo miraba fijamente, y con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Nada, cariño- sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento -¿has acabado los deberes?- le preguntó, sonriendo levemente.

-Solo me queda contestar a las preguntas de la clase de la señorita Brield- contestó la niña, cruzándose de brazos, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a su padre.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- le preguntó, viendo su cara de descontento.

-Odio la clase de ciencias de la señorita Brield- protestó.

-Ya lo sé- intentó disimular una sonrisa -pero eso no quita para que debas hacerlo bien, y aprobar.

-Ojalá todas las clases fueran como las clases de mates- Edward dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, para acompañarla al salón, dónde los libros de su hija estaban desparramados en la mesita baja.

-Pero no todo pueden ser números, Amy- le dijo él -estás sacando muy buenas notas en esa asignatura- observó, orgulloso.

-Bella nos lo explica mejor que nuestra profesora- se encogió de hombros -desde que Akane y yo hacemos los deberes de mates con ella, entendemos más.

Y de nuevo, la mención de ese nombre hizo que su estómago se encogiera. Bella, Bella, Bella... la echaba tanto de menos.; apenas habían hablado desde que grabó "Lie to me", ya que con Aro merodeando por el estudio, no le apetecía que su jefe metiera las narices donde no debía, y ella con Alice enferma, tenía el doble de trabajo a sus espaldas.

Un ladrido quejumbroso de Baxter le sacó de nuevo de su burbuja particular; el animal meneaba lentamente su cola, mirándole fijamente y con la lengua fuera.

-Baxter tiene hambre- habló su hija, acomodada en un cojín en el suelo y mordiendo su lápiz.

-Ya veo- suspiró -¿y tú, qué quieres cenar?; Carmen ha dejado hecho puré de patatas y guisantes salteados- le ofreció -puedo hacer filetes de pollo.

-Vale- accedió su pequeña, con una sonrisa; era tan buena, y apenas ponía pegas para nada.

La dejó que terminara su tarea, y regresó a la cocina; el perro le siguió encantado, pero después de unos minutos, Baxter decidió salir a tumbarse al jardín, ya que el cantante negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que no le iba dar un bocado extra, y que tenía su pienso donde siempre. Mientras preparaba la cena, se acordó de como su calabacita se hizo la dueña de la cocina, ese fin de semana que pasaron en su casa.

Bella jugando con Baxter; Bella preparando todo para cenar; ellos dos besándose; ellos dos envueltos en una de sus particulares charlas... mirara donde mirara, fuera en su casa o en el estudio, donde encima la veía todos los días, todo le recordaba a ella.

Sus ojos marrones detrás de esas graciosas gafas, su sonrisa, su sentido del humor... las miradas de cariño que le dedicaba a Amy... los recuerdos eran dolorosos, y todo debido a los miedos y la desconfianza. Con el paso de los días, se había dado cuenta de que su actitud no fue precisamente la correcta; pero era su carácter, y no pudo evitar sentirse como una mierda.

Su Bella no había confiado en él, y eso le había afectado mucho más de lo que había imaginado; pero él había cometido un error imperdonable. Por una parte, entendía los miedos de Bella, y de que estuviera inquieta cada vez que él saliera, o discutiera con sus padres, y terminara haciendo otra vez lo que había hecho. Jamás pudo imaginar que todo lo que había ocurrido con Riley estuviera relacionado con el tema de las drogas.

Dios... ¿qué estarían pensando los padres de Bella, después de que ella les contara acerca de su relación?; no le había preguntado si les había contado que se habían separado, pero podía imaginar al padre de la que era su novia furioso, decepcionado y triste, al igual que a Renée, a la que sí había tenido el placer de conocer, al menos vía telefónica.

-Ya he terminado, papá- Amy entró en la cocina, dando saltitos... siempre tan risueña.

-Esto estará en un minuto- le dijo, dando la vuelta a uno de los filetes antes de que se quemara -¿quieres ir poniendo la mesa?- le ofreció.

-Vale- se dirigió al aparador, donde estaban los platos; poco tiempo después la mesa estaba puesta y la comida servida, y ambos se sentaron a cenar.

-¿Por qué estás triste, papá?- Edward enfocó los ojos azules de su hija; los niños se daban cuenta de muchas cosas, más de las que los mayores se imaginaban.

-Cosas de trabajo, cariño- mintió, esforzándose por sonreír.

-Bella también está triste- le contó su hija, tomando un trozo de pan.

-¿Y tú... cómo sabes eso?- inquirió su padre -¿te lo ha dicho ella?

-Papá- rodó los ojos, en un gracioso gesto, cosa que hizo a Edward arquear una ceja -se le nota; apenas sonríe, y cuando hacemos juntas los deberes de mates, a veces suspira, mirando a la pared.

-Ya- fue la inteligente respuesta del cobrizo.

-Seguro que es por algún chico- seguía relatando Amy; Edward por poco se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo -A Sally le gusta Tom, pero él no le hace caso- Sally era una de las compañeras de Akane y Amy -se pasa toda la clase suspirando, y muchas veces está triste.

-Amy, sois muy pequeñas para todo ese tema de los chicos- Edward se revolvió incómodo en su asiento; nunca pensó que tendría que lidiar con este tema hasta que su hija tuviera, al menos, veinte años.

-Tranquilo papá, yo paso de ellos... todos son iguales- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- interrogó.

-La tía Rose- contestó, masticando los guisantes -dice que pase de ellos.

-Tía Rose tiene mucha razón- rió divertido, haciendo una nota mental para darle las gracias por aconsejar tan bien a su pequeña -se va a enfriar- le señaló el plato.

Después de que Amy le relatara mil cosas, entre ellas la obra de teatro que representarían en la función de Navidad del colegio, teminaron de cenar. Entre los dos recogieron la mesa y pusieron el lavavajillas, y una vez que Edward acostó a Amy, ya que al día siguiente había colegio, se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado y se acomodó en la terraza, mirando la inmensidad del mar.

El negro cielo de la noche se fundía con el agua, haciendo que todo se viera como un manto oscuro; así se sentía su casa sin Bella, vacía y oscura. Ahora porque su hija estaba con él, pero el panorana que se avecinaba en navidades no era, para nada, halagüeño. Amy las pasaría integramente con su ex mujer, y a él solo le quedaban sus padres... y después del episodio de Acción de Gracias, sabía que sería un encuentro tenso y forzado.

Tenía pensado, ya que su hija iba a pasar esas fechas con su madre, pedirle a Bella que le dejara acompañarla a Forks, y poder conocer al matrimonio Swan; pero ahora, todos esos planes se habían ido directamente al garete; se había imaginado muchas veces en su casa, o en cualquier lugar, con Amy y Bella, siendo una verdadera familia, saliendo a pasear con sus chicas... tener a alguien en quien apoyarse, que soportara su complicado carácter; alguien a quien aferrarse y querer... eso era lo que la joven castaña había conseguido, que volviera a ilusionarse, y a enamorarse.

Bella, Bella, Bella... todo le recordaba a ella; sus labios picaban inquietos y demandantes, deseosos de volver a sentir el tacto cálido y suave de esa boca rosada y pequeñita; cada vez que la tenía en frente, sus dedos se asemajaban a imanes, ya que lo único que querían era acariciar una y otra vez esa piél casi translúcida que le llamaba a gritos; quería sentir sus pequeños, juguetones y helados dedos en su nuca, jugando con su pelo y sus pendientes. La quería a ella, y tumbarla lentamente en una cama, demostrarle cuanto le importaba y la quería, y estar lo más cerca de ella que sus cuerpos les permitieran...

Apagando la luz de la terraza y del salón, subió con paso lento a su estudio; ella ya no estaba a su lado, pero seguía siendo su inspiración para componer. Dejando la puerta entreabierta, por si su hija le llamaba, tomó uno de los arrugados papeles que había desechado hace unos días, y sin que el mismo se lo propusiera, empezó a escribir como un loco; todas las chicas del grupo, como los miembros de la banda llamaban a sus parejas, tenían una canción compuesta expresamente para ellas. Si su ex mujer la tenía, la chica que más quería también tendría una.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días ajetrados y alegres de diciembre, precedentes de esas fechas tan señaladas, se tradujeron en un cúmulo de tareas a realizar por parte de Isabella Swan. Mientras la banda seguía sumida en las grabaciones a contrareloj del recopilatorio, decenas de contratos y apariciones estelares del grupo eran negociadas, firmadas y cerradas.

Entre los asuntos que resolvió esos días, estaba la aparición en un conocido Late Nigth en la televisión japonesa que había surgido a última hora; en tierras niponas el grupo tocaba dos noches en Tokio y una en Yokohama, la segunda ciudad más grande del país. También se había acordado la participación del grupo en el especial de San Valentín que el canal musical de televisión VH1 estaba preparando; entrevistas, una actuación estelar en la siguiente edición de "American Idol", cuya nueva temporada se estrenaba en febrero... todo ese papeleo ya estaba en manos de Lupe, después de que Alice le diera carta blanca para negociar las cantidades que percibirían los miembros de la banda.

Estaba halagada por esa confianza que tanto Alice como Aro habían depositado en ella; eso le daba fuerzas para intentar estar animada; pero ver a Edward todos los días, que apenas pudieran hablar, solo hacía que cada día, sus fuerzas minaran un poco más. Finalmente, hace tan solo un par de días, les había tenido que decir a sus padres que Edward y ella no pasaban por su mejor momento.

Renée no dijo nada; Bella sabía que su madre estaba al tanto de los cotilleos, y de algo se habría enterado, eso lo daba por descontado, ya que las revistas se preguntaban donde estaba la castaña misteriosa. Pero Renée Swan, siendo como era, estaría esperando que llegara a casa, al igual que Ángela; su amiga se merecía un momumento, ya que iban a charla por Skype al día, soportando sus lágrimas y lamentaciones.

-Hey, chica rock- Bella levantó la cabeza, topándose con Emmett y Sam.

-Hola chicos- saludó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa -¿ya es hora de ir a Staples Center?- les preguntó, mirando el reloj; el especial de Navidad de la MTV se grababa en el mítico estadio, por lo que era algo parecido a un macro concierto. Su mente esbozó una sonrisa triste, recordando el día que conoció a Edward, en ese mismo lugar.

-Todavía tenemos dos horas hora- le dijo Sam, sentándose a su lado -¿cómo estás?- le preguntó, con verdadera preocupación en su rostro.

-Bien- sonrió ella, sin apenas ánimo -tengo ganas de ir a casa, y descansar.

-Es lógico- tomó ahora la palabra Emmett.

-¿Y vosotros, dónde pasaréis las navidades?

-Yo en casa, con Emily, Jake, el tío Bill...- enumeró -en familia, tranquilos.

-Rose y yo reunimos a nuestros respectivos padres y a Demetri en nuestra casa para cenar en Nochebuena.

-¿Quién es Demetri?- interrogó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi cuñado- sonrió el batería -el hermano de Rosie; es personal shopper, o como quiera que se llame eso.

-Esa familia ha nacido con el gen de la moda en su cuerpo- rió divertido Sam.

-Y para fin de año, nos vamos de viaje a Thailandia; recibiremos el nuevo año en Ko Samui- esbozó una sonrisa.

-Que envidia- suspiró Bella -recibir el fin de año, perdidos en una playa thailandesa...- no se dio cuenta de que Edward había entrado en la oficina, y permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días, tío- saludó Sam, poniéndose de pie.

-Hola- respondió al saludo, mirando a sus compañeros -hola, Bella- también se dirigió a ella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, que esta correspondió, pero con los ojos tristes.

-Nosotros vamos a buscar a Jasper y Jake; seguro que mi primo tiene la nariz metida en el frigorífico- exclamó Sam, haciéndole un gesto al batería, para poder dejar a la pareja un poco de intimidad.

El silencio se adueñó del ambiente; Edward miraba a su calabacita, que incómoda y azorada, intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación.

-Ayer fue la función, en el colegio de Amy- habló de repente Edward.

-Es verdad- exclamó ella -¿qué tal fue?- interrogó, con una pequeña sonrisa -nos hemos pasado días ensayando el papel- le dijo, con una risilla.

-Hey- exclamó, con falsa molestia -yo también tuve mi parte de ración de ensayos en casa- se sentó en el sofá, y se sorprendió gratamente cuando ella se levantó de su silla, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Déjame adivinar- Bella esbozó una graciosa mueca pensativa -tú hiciste la parte de _Ebenezer Scrooge- _se burló, dándole un codazo; la obra era una adaptación para niños del famoso "_Cuento de Navidad" _de Charles Dickens -el papel de gruñón te va que ni pintado- bromeó, arrancando, después de muchos días, esa sonrisa torcida que tanto había extrañado.

-No soy gruñón- contradijo -¿quieres ver fotos?- le ofreció; Bella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, a la vez que Edward sacaba su móvil, y buscaba las de la representación. Se lo tendió a Bella, que admiró lo guapas que estaban Amy y Akane. La hija de Edward representaba al espíritu de las navidades pasadas, e iba vestida con una túnica blanca y una corona de flores sobre su cabeza. Akane interpretaba a la esposa de_ Bob Cratchit_, el empleado de _Ebenezer Scrooge_.

Poco a poco, fue tomándose su tiempo para admirar las distintas instantáneas; pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando las fotografías de la funciòn se acabaron, y dieron paso a imágenes de la pareja. San Francisco, Detroit, Memphis...sonriendo, felices y enamorados; hizo un soberano esfuerzo por contener la lágrimas, mientras le devolvía el teléfono a Edward.

-No las has borrado- susurró, con nostalgia y pena en su voz.

-No podría hacerlo- su respuesta la dejó noqueada; él mismo se puso a mirarlas, como tantas veces hacía cuando estaba solo.

-Todavía no te he dado gracias por la canción- el cobrizo levantó su vista, mirándola -"Lie to me" es preciosa- sonrió agradecido, pensando en la que acababa de terminar de escribir. Toda una declaración de amor.

-Parece que solo nos entendemos cuando canto- sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?- preguntó, temerosa.

-¿Y tú?- le devolvió la pregunta, mirándola intensamente.

-Jamás dejaré de arrepentirme, por haberte echado de esa forma de mi casa- susurró ella, tragando saliva de manera pesada.

-Y yo lamento haber actuado como un orgulloso de mierda- pasó la mano por su pelo, despeinándolo más, si era posible.

-Los dos hemos cometido errores- admitió ella.

-Muchos- le dio la razón -tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar- apuntó.

-Aprender a confiar el uno en el otro- admitió ella -podemos hacerlo poco a poco- le ofreció, mordiéndose el labio -es decir, hablar, y reflexionar un tiempo.

Edward meditó la proposición en silencio; quería estar con ella, a su lado, y pasar todo este problema como una pareja; pero por otro lado, entendía su punto, y si quería que ella volviera a su lado, sabía que la mejor manera para Bella era esa.

-Bien, calabacita- con esfuerzo, esbozó una sonrisa -¿puedo empezar?

-Dispara- ella se acomodó en su asiento; esperaba que el tema de Riley saliera a la palestra.

-No me malinterpretes- previno, cauteloso -¿Mike te hizo algo, y eso te afecta a la hora de mantener relaciones íntimas?- Bella arqueó una ceja, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Los hombre y su tema estrella- meneó la cabeza de manera cómica; pero admitía que era uno de los puntos en los que él era muy paciente con ella.

-¿Sabes las veces que he tenido que contenerme?- habló ahora Edward, acercándose preligrosamente a ella; los ojos de la castaña fueron directamente a sus labios; deseaba colgarse de su cuello y besarle, pero se apartó a regañadientes.

-Siempre he sido así- empezó a relatarle ella, señalándose a si misma -al principio eso nunca le importó- rememoró -pero cuando estábamos en la universidad, empezó a cambiar- hizo una pequeña pausa -desde que estoy en Los Ángeles no me ha pasado, pero hay temporadas en las que gano un poco más de peso- Edward asintió con la cabeza -en esas épocas, había veces que no quería ni tocarme- musitó, un poco sonrojada.

-¿Hacía comentarios, acerca de tu aspecto?- le interrogó, serio; él mismo había cometido ese error, y jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No eran comentarios- le aclaró -recuerdo que muchas veces, cuando... ya sabes...- se revolvió incómoda -a veces me decía que no me quitara la parte de arriba; muchas veces, en los últimos años siempre apagaba la luz, para no fijarse en mi cuerpo- Edward negaba con la cabeza, enfadado; aguantar esos comentarios de tu pareja le parecía humillante -me acuerdo de una noche en concreto- musitó ella -era nuestro último año; habíamos acabado los exámenes del primer cuatrimestre, y no nos habíamos visto en varios días- Edward asintió, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente- rápidamente me llevó al dormitorio, y apagó la luz; intenté razonar con él, pararle los pies...- hizo una pausa, recordado.

-Bella...- la llamó Edward, para que le encarara -no te forzó, ¿verdad?- sí lo había hecho, no tenía duda de que, el día que lo tuviera cara a cara, tendría un intercambio de opiniones con él.

-No me forzó- le aclaró ella -simplemente me dijo que me dejara de palabrerías, y que me abriera de piernas- dios, se sentía patética -llegó un día que dejó de acariciarme, de hacer todas esas cosas... y todo por mi aspecto.

-¿Y pensabas que yo reaccionaría igual?- no estaba enfadado, al contario; ese tal Mike era un auténtico imbécil, y seguro que nunca sabría el daño que le hizo a Bella.

-Siempre has salido con chicas muy guapas, y despampanantes- se encogió ella de hombros -quería darte un poco de tiempo, para que te fueras acostumbrado a mi cuerpo.

-Tú también eres guapa, y despampanante- repitió sus palabras exactas -al menos para mi lo eres- ese sonrojo tan adorable apareció en las mejillas de su calabacita -si Mike te trató así, es que no te quería lo suficiente; es normal que te sientas insegura, después de todo eso.

-Después de ese episodio, le eché de mi dormitorio- seguía recordando ella -y aunque al día siguiente me pidió disculpas, ya nada fue igual. Creo que ese fue el comienzo del fin.

-Hiciste bien; yo le habría dado una patada en los huevos- siseó.

-Estuve tentada, créeme- exclamó ella, con una mueca divertida -a partir de ahí, él empezó a poner excusas, para no quedar conmigo; Mike aludía a que estaba muy ocupado con trabajos y eso- se encogió de hombros -¿recuerdas lo que te conté, en nuestra primera cita?- el cantante asintió en silencio -empezamos a ir cada uno por nuestro camino... y me di cuenta de que siempre fuimos muy distintos, y de que no compartíamos los mismos gustos, las mismas ilusiones...

-¿Mike sale con alguien?- le interrogó, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Se casó hace unos meses con Lauren, una chica de Forks que fue al instituto con nosotros- le relató ella -en el fondo, creo que era de esperar; ella tiene un cuerpo espectacular, viste más acorde al gusto de él... creo que son más afines en gustos y esas cosas- rió suavemente -a Mike le daban escalofríos cada vez que me veía embutida en sudaderas, zapatillas deportivas...

-¿Así que Mike es de esos que lleva el jersey en los hombros, atando las mangas entre sí?- sonrió divertido -siento decírtelo calabacita, pero no te veo con alguien tan pijo.

-¿Acaso tú no tienes trajes, aunque sea para ocasiones especiales?- le picó ella de vuelta.

-Tengo alguno, pero evito ponérmelos a toda costa- admitió él. Ambos rieron cómplices, hasta que ella suspiró, mirando hacia el ventanal.

-Nunca me apoyó con todo lo que pasó con Riley- musitó ella, con pena -la familia de Mike es muy influyente en Forks, y no quería verse salpicado- Edward abrió los ojos, debido a la sorpresa -cuando murió, ya no estábamos juntos, pero ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de venir a su funeral; ahí me di cuenta de que en esos sietes años, no le importé nada.

-Estúpido niñato- siseó entre dientes; no le extrañaba que Bella tuviera tantos reparos en el tema de las relaciones ínitmas... y por desgracia, sus propios antecedentes amorosos no jugaban mucho a su favor. Heidi, Gianna, Jane... ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía que había visto en ellas.

-Bella- la llamó con suavidad -yo no soy Mike- le dijo, recordando todos los esfuerzos que había hecho, para mostrarle al verdadero Edward.

-Lo sé- sonrió ella; y por una vez en muchos días, su sonrisa llegó a sus bonitos ojos marrones.

Con precaución, pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, instándola a que se acurrucara junto a él. Dios... quería besarla, y como le cantó un día, tenerla entre sus brazos, a ser posible, para siempre. Pero después de tantos días separados, ese pequeño contacto era un paso importante para los dos. Ella suspiró satisfecha, cerrando los ojos y amoldándose a su cuerpo.

Necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro, y ellos lo sabían. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas en el tintero... pero poco a poco...

0o0o0o0o0o0

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, mamá- Reneé estaba trasteando por la cocina recogiendo, y Bella se ofreció a echarle una mano, mientras su padre se acomodaba en el sillón, dispuesto a adueñarse de la televisión.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado; mi compañera Tricia me dio la receta- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa -siento que este año el árbol haya estado tan vacío- dijo, con una pequeña mueca.

-Eso no tiene importancia, mamá- respondió, guardando las sobras en la nevera. Los únicos regalos que habían recibido era los que Bella había comprado en Los Ángeles; un bolso para su madre, una caña de pescar para su padre y un libro para ella. El mes de diciembre había sido duro en lo concierniente a las facturas, y no pudieron permitirse nada más.

Después de que el grupo grabara el especial de navidad, el día 21, Bella se había despedido de todos ellos, deseándoles que pasaran unas felices fiestas, y recordándoles que se encontraría con ellos en Tokio. Edward no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de que ella viajara sola, pero entendió su punto de querer estar con sus padres un día más. No le vio desde que abandonaron Staples Center, después de la grabación, ya que se iba a recoger a su hija a casa de sus padres.

La niña estuvo con él hasta el mismo día de Nochebuena, y luego la dejó con Tanya para que Amy pasara las navidades con su madre; Edward le había contado alguna vez que su ex mujer y él se turnaban cada año, en vez de tener a la niña esos días con la maleta de un lado para otro. Sabía que Edward lo pasaba mal, y que le gustaría pasar esos días con su pequeña.

Aunque llevaban días sin verse, permanecían en contacto a diario, bien fuera por medio de mensajes o llamadas; la Nochebuena en casa de la familia Swan transcurrió tranquila, y por lo que el propio Edward le contó, la de él también; después del encontronazo con Esme en Acción de Gracias, estaba muy preocupada acerca del tema.

Dado que hablaban todas las noches, Bella le preguntó en una ocasión por que no salía, dado que estos días no había grabaciones, y él estaría solo en su casa, aburrido. La respuesta del cantante la dejó boquiabierta, ya que según él, estaba demasiado metido en sus composiciones, y no le apetecía salir de casa.

Salió de sus cavilaciones, mirando el reloj de la pared; eran apenas las siete y media de la tarde del 29 de diciembre, día en el que se emitía el especial de la MTV; dado que su madre estaba de vacaciones, sus padres saldrían con los señores Weber a tomar algo y pasear; Ben se quedaba con Kyle y Ángela vendría a ver con ella el programa... y sabía que le esperaba una gran charla.

-¿Nerviosa por algo?- le preguntó su madre, con verdadera preocupación.

-No es nada- disimuló ella.

-Hija- Renée le hizo un gesto, instándola a sentarse en una de las sillas -nunca te había visto tan abatida.

-Estoy bien- como siempre, era una mentirosa horrible, pero esperó que colara.

-Bella- su madre hizo una pequeña pausa -tus ojos están tristes, sin brillo; apenas sonríes... y si lo haces, es una especie de mueca forzada.

-Eres demasiado observadora- susurró Bella, retorciendo el paño de cocina entre sus dedos.

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con Edward... me equivoco?- sonrió con comprensión.

-Le echo mucho de menos- soltó por fin; es cierto que ella había querido que se tomaran ese pequeño respiro, para recuperar la confianza... pero el no verle le estaba pasando factura a su estado de ánimo.

-Es lógico, hija- respondió ella, meditando unos segundos lo que iba a decir a continuación -Bella, no puedes romper una relación cada vez que haya un problema.

-Eso lo sé, mamá- rodó los ojos.

-Si tu padre y yo rompiéramos cada vez que discutimos, te aseguro que nos hubiéramos divorciado una veintena de veces- rió, negando con la cabeza -el asunto vino por esas imágenes, de Acción de Gracias... ¿verdad?

-Sí- confirmó ella -Edward discutió con sus padres esa noche, y salió a despejarse; terminó en una discoteca, y bueno...- no sabía como decirle esto a su madre; justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, y oyó como su padre saludaba a su amiga, que entró en la cocina rauda.

-Hola Renée, Belly- saludó, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Ang- habló la señora Swan -estamos en medio de una charla interesante y educativa- bromeó.

-Me lo imagino- suspiró la morena -continuad- se sentó tan tranquila en otra de las sillas, esperando a que su amiga hablara.

-Esa noche, Edward consumió- habló con cautela, esperando la reacción de su madre -y yo al ver las imágenes...- negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo- contestó Renée, sabiendo perfectamente por donde iban los tiros -¿él no suele consumir con frecuencia, verdad?

-Desde que le conozco, solo ha sido esa vez- le aclaró su hija -pero yo reaccioné muy mal, y no le dejé explicarse, y...- Ángela la cortó.

-Edward tampoco sabía nada acerca de Riley- los ojos de la señora Swan se abrieron, estupefactos.

-No digáis nada más- meditó unos instantes- puedo imaginarme el resto- conocía muy bien a su hija.

-Los dos tenemos un carácter muy fuerte, y perdimos los estribos- musitó Bella, con voz ausente.

-Como te he dicho antes, si cada pareja que discute se separa para arreglar un problema, el juzgado no ganaría para sentencias de divorcio.

-Eso es cierto- exclamó Ángela, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en que cada vez que me de la vuelta, no lo volverá a hacer?; Riley hacía esa promesa de manera constante, y mira como terminó todo...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Bella- la llamó su madre -por lo que estás diciendo, Edward no tiene nada que ver con Riley- sus ojos se cristalizaron, debido a los recuerdos -¿te has planteado que quizá, Edward esté siendo sincero en ese punto?

-En verdad lo creo- no entendía como su madre era tan permisiva con este tema, después de todo el infierno que se vivió en esa casa.

-Sé lo que piensas, y comprendo tus temores- se adelantó Renée -pero hija; tu hermano consumía a diario, necesitaba la droga para vivir- rememoró pesarosa -y Edward por lo que me dices, no.

-Solo ha sido esa vez, y le creo; he pasado muchos meses junto a él, antes de empezar a salir juntos, y sé que no ha consumido, exceptuando esa ocasión.

-Entonces eso me dice que deberías darle una pequeña oportunidad, y dejar que él te lo muestre- respondió, levantándose y dando a su pequeña un apretón en el hombro -le amas, hija... y estás sufriendo por estar separada de él. Piénsalo- le aconsejó -voy a levantar a tu padre del sofá, tus padres nos estarán esperando- habló ahora en dirección a Ángela.

Después de que el matrimonio Swan se despidiera de ellas, las dos tomaron posciones en el sofá, con una taza de té en la mano, hablando hasta que empezó el especial; la morena miraba de reojo a su amiga, que tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas mientras seguía en silencio la actuación del grupo...

_"Lloré y lloré; hubo noches en _

_las que creí morir por ti, nena._

_Intenté e intenté negar una y otra vez_

_que tu amor me volvía loco, cariño._

_Si el amor que tuve por ti se ha ido_

_si el río de lágrimas que lloré_

_no es tan largo, entonces_

_estoy equivocado, estoy equivocado..._

_Esta no es una canción de amor..."_

-Todavía no puedo creer que yo estuviera escondida detrás del escenario- susurró a su amiga; que miraba curiosa hacia una parte de la pantalla, donde supuestamente Alice y ella siguieron la actuación.

-La canción es preciosa- alabó la morena, mirándola de reojo; pero Bella no la prestaba atención; justo en ese momento miraba a Edward, que tenía la vista fija puesta en el lateral del inmenso escenario, justo el momento en el que él le sonrió, como solía hacer en los conciertos de la gira.

-Bella- suspiró su amiga, una vez que la canción finalizó, y el espéctaculo dio paso a otro grupo -deberías hacer caso a tu madre, y darle una oportunidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- reclamó, con el ceño fruncido.

-Después de todo lo que me has contado- Ángela negó con la cabeza, dejando la taza encima de la mesa auxiliar -esta separación te esta matando, Belly. Los problemas se pueden afrontar sin llegar a estos extremos.

-Yo también le decepcioné, Ang- musitó, con pena.

-Eres tonta- se cruzó de brazos -ese chico canta para ti, está ahí para ti- Bella desvió la mirada -tú le has visto, Bella, sus ojos estaban tristes mientras actuaba.

-Sé que él lo ha pasado muy mal también- admitió, recordando todo lo que le dijeron los chicos antes de navidades, incluso cuando se despedían de sus particulares conversaciones telefónicas, se notaba que estaba muy desaminado.

-Si hubiéseis aclarado este malentendido desde el principio, puede que no tuviérais que haber llegado a estos extremos- objetó Ángela -una pareja es un frente unido a los problemas; hay que aprender a lidiar con los carácteres de cada uno, ceder en distintas ocasiones- la morena hizo una pausa -yo estoy segura de que si lo hubiera sabido, no lo hubiera hecho... así que creo que lo que debes hacer es hablarle de Riley a las claras, explicarle lo que vivistéis en casa, y darle la oportunidad de que te muestre que puedes confiar en él.

-¿Y si vuelve a salir mal?- susurró, con miedo. No podría soportar volver a perderle.

-Eso es un riesgo que tendrás que correr; nadie somos adivinos, no tenemos una bola del mundo para poder consultar como irán las cosas- hizo una pequeña pausa -eras tan feliz con él, Belly...

-Ángela...- iba a interrumpirla, pero su amiga siguió hablando.

-Dios Bella; hasta tu madre, que es la que podría haberte dicho que no confíes en él, por el tema de las drogas, y con toda la razón- apuntó -te está diciendo que le des una oportunidad; yo estoy segura de que podéis afrontar esto, pero siendo una pareja. Si estás destrozada, por mucho que hables con él, no te vas a recuperar.

Bella meditó el consejo de su amiga; todos tenían la razón, esa separación les estaba matando, y eso se traducía en que había muchos sentimientos entre ellos. Puede que fuera hora de que dejara de darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza...

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Así que hoy has ejercido de canguro, con el pequeño de Ángela y Ben?- le interrogó Edward por teléfono. Estaba tumbada en la cama, eran casi las dos de la mañana... pero no podía dormir, de modo que le mandó un mensaje a Edward, por si estaba despierto.

-Más o menos- sonrió -mañana temprano me voy con ellos a Seattle, y me dejarán en el aeropuerto- relató, mirando sus maletas, perfectamente cerradas y apoyadas en la pared.

-Yo también he hecho las mías- le dijo Edward -Amy me ha ayudado- Bella rió.

-¿Has estado con ella?

-Le pedí a Tanya que me dejara pasar con ella el día de hoy, y poder despedirme- le contó -¿preparada para conocer la tierra venerada por Alice y Jasper?

-Miedo me da- rodó los ojos la castaña -¿vamos a pasarnos los cinco días enteros comiendo pescado crudo?- protestó, cosa que hizo que Edward riera.

-Tranquila por eso; buscaremos la forma de sobrevivir- refutó, satisfecho -como te dije en nuestra conversación por Skype, existen las hamburgueserías, pizzerías...

Bella recordó la celebración de Nochevieja; una vez que las campanadas anunciaron la entrada del nuevo año, Edward la llamó, preguntándole si tenía planes para salir. Así que la película que pensaba ver dio paso a otro estupendo plan, que no fue otro que una larga conversación por Skype. Edward había cenado con sus padres, y las cosas no fueron precisamente bien, así que se fue a su casa. Ambos se pasaron casi dos horas hablando y riendo a través del ordenador.

Para Bella fue de las mejores cosas que le pasaron en todas las navidades; por suerte, ni su madre ni Ángela mencionaron el asunto en presencia de su padre; y como siempre, necesitaba a alguien que le abriera los ojos. Le echaba de menos, necesitaba estar con él. No se había dado cuenta del hueco que Edward había dejado en su corazón, y dolía.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Edward hizo que regresara a la tierra -¿estás bien?

-Sí- meneó la cabeza -perdona.

-¿Qué estás pensando, que te distrae tanto?- le preguntó, de manera insinuante, pero bromeando.

-Puede que esté pensando en ti- siguió la broma ella.

-¿Sabes que yo también pienso en ti?- el corazón de Bella saltó, ya que ahora su tono no era de broma.

-¿Aunque sea una chica insegura, y mi cerebro siempre de mil vueltas a las cosas?- sondeó ella.

-A pesar de todo eso- rió él -es tarde, calabacita, ¿a qué hora te recogen Ben y Ángela?

-A las siete y media.

-Entonces a descansar- le dijo él -tienes casi veinte horas de vuelo- le recordó -nosotros depegamos a las nueve y media de la mañana.

-Nos vemos en Tokio- se despidió ella.

-Te espero- fue la despedida de Edward, antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

Después de poner el móvil a cargar, tomó su Ipod, poniéndose los auriculares en las orejas; a pesar de lo tarde que era, no podía dormir, estaba nerviosa por el viaje... y por volver a verle en unas pocas horas. La música siempre conseguía relajarla; con un pequeño suspiro, pasó de largo su canción favorita del grupo, esa que Edward nunca llegó a descubrir. Paró cuando una de sus baladas favoritas empezó a sonar; no era un tema de los Slave Heart, pero esa canción le ponía los pelos de punta...

"_Pon un susurro sobre mi almohada,_

_deja el invierno en el suelo..._

_Despierto sola, hay un aire de silencio_

_en el dormitorio y en todo alrederor..."_

Había sido una idiota y una cobarde, huyendo cuando las cosas no habían salido bien; todos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad, y ella se la negó desde el principio...

"_Tócame ahora; cierro mis ojos_

_y me dejo llevar._

_Debe haber sido amor,_

_pero ya terminó; debe haber_

_sido bueno, pero lo perdí de algún modo..."_

A su memoria vino ese sueño tan raro que tuvo en Dallas, en el que ella juraba que había tenido una conversación con Riley... ¿por qué no le hizo caso?; su hermano admitió que él no tenía salvación, pero no todas las personas son iguales.

"_Sé feliz, calabacita"... _ese fue el consejo que le dio Riley; y sabía que esa felicidad pasaba por tener a Edward a su lado; ella quería estar ahí para él, ayudarle, escucharle. Renée se lo dijo hace apenas dos días; le amaba, con todo su corazón, y ella nunca se lo había dicho.

Siguió escuchando la canción en silencio, con las lágrimas bajando por su cara. No sabía lo que iba a pasar en Japón, y eso la ponía inquieta; pero iba decidida a contarle sus auténticos miedos, todo lo que vivió con Riley... y a decirle que le extrañaba, y si él quería, podían volver a afrontar sus problemas, pero juntos.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VanerK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad; **NBellaCullen; **Makenna1069; **Carmen cullen- i love fic; **Jazzy Cullen Patinsson; **Marcela; **Alexa Malfoy; **SharinPattinson; **Akatsuki84; **ClariceCullen; **MariellaWalford; **Ruthypotter; **Alejandra Cullen; **Charlotte Masen Cullen...

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	19. Para ti

**Hoola mis chicas!**

**Lo primero de todo, muchas gracias por vuestra preocupación, y por desearme una pronta recuperación. Todavía sigo de reposo en casa... pero eso no me impide subiros el capi ejjejejeje... un capi que, muchas esperáis. Espero haber acertado con eso que queréis.**

**Es un poco largo, pero si cortaba la última parte, muchas me matáis. Según lo vayáis leyendo, lo entenderéis.**

**Espero que os guste; nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: "I´ll be there for you" de Bon Jovi**

**watch?v=yt2Y3VA366k**

* * *

_Capítulo 19: Para ti_

-Al menos los desayunos son normales- musitó Sam, tomando un bollo de crema entre sus manos y dándole un bocado. Emmett y Sam rieron divertidos al ver la cara de frustrada de Alice.

-Siempre con la misma cantinela- musitó, un poco molesta.

-Hey- protestó Jake -no nos quejamos del país- le aclaró -la gente es muy hospitalaria y amable.

-Y los fans muy cariñosos- añadió Edward, revolviendo en café con la cucharilla y con un ojo puesto en la puerta del comedor privado; ellos habían llegado ayer a las diez de la noche, hora local, pero Bella lo había hecho en la madrugada, cuando todos estaban dormidos. La castaña tuvo que hacer trasbordo en Nueva York, pero una vez allí, el avión directo a Tokio sufrió un retraso de casi tres horas.

-¿Qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy?- preguntó Jake, mirando a Alice.

-Veamos- dejó su té en la mesa, sacando su Ipad – a las diez en punto rueda de prensa aquí, en el hotel; a las once y media firmas y acto de recogida del disco de platino, por el millón de copias vendidas en Asia -los chicos sonrieron complacidos -a la una y media la delegación de nuestra discográfica nos invita a un almuerzo en un conocido restaurante- Jake y Emmett disimularon el mohín que dibujaron sus caras -a la tarde ensayo, y el concierto- terminó de enumerar.

-¿Y mañana?- siguió interrogando Sam.

-Mañana día libre, hasta el concierto- les informó -podemos ir a hacer un poco de turismo, y de compras- exclamó alborozada, ante la ancha sonrisa de su marido -la misma mañana del concierto en Yokohama tenemos la grabación del programa de televisión, pero nos da tiempo a trasladarnos allí; eso es todo- terminó de decir.

-Agenda ocupada- el grupo se giró ante la voz de la castaña, que había permanecido en la puerta mientras su jefa recitaba la agenda entera. Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron en cuanto ella le miró, sonriendo con timidez.

-¡Chica rock!- Emmett se levantó raudo de su asiento, para darle un abrazo.

-Feliz año, Em- le devolvió ella el saludo -¿qué tal por tierras thailandesas?

-De vicio- respondió, con una sonrisa.

Todos se levantaron para darle la bienvenida, y cuando le tocó el turno a Edward, su corazón latió presuroso cuando este le dio un cariñoso abrazo, gesto que hizo que la banda disimulara las sonrisas.

-Hola- susurró ella, mirándole tímida.

-Bienvenida- respondió el cantante -¿cómo fue el viaje?- le preguntó, a la vez que todos tomaban de nuevo asiento alrededor de la mesa.

-El vuelo desde Seattle a Nueva York bien; pero esperar allí más de tres horas...- rodó los ojos -estoy muerta- exclamó, dando un repaso a la mesa y eligiendo una humeante tostada. Sentada al lado de Alice, los ojos verdes de Edward no la perdían de vista.

-¿Qué tal las navidades?- interrogó Jake.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros -el especial de navidad de la MTV fue todo un éxito, felicidades- alabó.

-¿Lo viste?- fue la pregunta de Edward.

-Claro que sí, Ang y yo nos hicimos dueñas del sofá esa noche- rió divertida. Aunque intentaba estar tranquila, por dentro los nervios la reconcomían. No sabía cuando podría hablar a solas con él.

Justo en ese momento, un camaremo entró, empujando un carrito, dejando más bollos y café caliente, y retirando los platos vacíos. Alice le dió las gracias en un perfecto japonés, cosa que agradeció el nipón inclinando su cabeza dos veces. Emmett también inclinó su cabeza, a la vez que el camarero seguía hablando en su idioma. El hotel estaba ubicado en pleno centro de la ciudad, y habían alquilado el último piso, en el cual un espacioso salón comedor unía varias suites, y con mayordomo privado incluido.

-Todavía no entiendo por que tenemos que contratar un traductor, si os tenemos a vosotros- Sam señaló al matrimonio Withlock.

-Nosotros sabemos algunas palabras sueltas- le recordó Jasper, mirándole con una ceja alzada -no tenemos ese nivel en el idioma.

-¿Tanto ver "_Bola de dragón"_ para nada?- se quejó Emmett, provocando que el resto ahogara las carcajadas.

-Muy gracioso- se quejó Alice, para después volverse al resto -Jasper y yo tenemos una noticia- todos prestaron repentina atención; Edward vio como su calabacita sonreía, cómplice.

-Disparad- instó Jake.

-Estoy embarazada- anunció la morena, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Alice!- Bella la abrazó exultante -lo sabía- sonrió con malicia, ante la cara de póquer de Edward y Jake.

-¡Sí!- levantó los brazos Emmett -tío, me debes cien de los grandes- se volvió a Sam, que tenía una mueca indescifrable en el rostro.

-Si Rose no te llega a contar sus sospechas, tú tampoco sabrías nada- apuntó este, sacando su cartera y sacando varios billetes.

-¿Habéis apostado?- la cara de Jasper no tenía precio.

-Por supuesto- le explicó el batería, contando el dinero -Bella ha dicho que se lo olía; y Rose me comentó que también lo sospechaba... era un oportunidad para hacer negocio- Bella soltó la carcajada que llevaba minutos reteniendo.

-¿Otro pequeño samurái en el horno?- preguntó Jake, saliendo de su estupor.

-No lo esperábamos- contó ahora el orgulloso padre -pero estamos muy contentos.

-Como debe ser- aprobó Edward -¿y qué nombre le vais a poner?- era la pregunta del millón.

-Espero que no le llaméis Ranma, o algo así- suspiró Sam.

-Me encantaban esos dibujos- exclamó Bella -sobre todo cuando el padre se convertía en oso panda... y ya tenemos a Akane- el resto rió.

-Muy graciosos- seguía quejándose Alice.

-No te enfades- la intentó aplacar Emmett -es una noticia estupenda, y sabéis que estamos muy contentos- Bella vio como una sombra de melancolía se instalaba en sus ojos; ojalá él y Rose les dieran buenas noticias pronto.

-¿Y qué va a ocurrir a partir de ahora?- preguntó Jake; Alice le instó con la mirada a que hablase -me refiero a la gira; ¿podrás viajar en tu estado?

-De eso quería hablaros- empezó a relatar -obviamente, veis que estoy bien- todos asintieron -pero Jasper y yo hemos hablado con Aro durante las vacaciones.

-No va a a venir a todos los viajes- siguió relatando su marido -pasará más tiempo en casa; aunque el médico ha dicho que todo va muy bien, no queremos correr riesgos.

-Es lógico- le dio la razón Edward.

-Bella puede ocuparse perfectamente de todo lo referente a los contratos y a la agenda- la castaña sonrió, agradecida -así que la discográfica ha contratado a una publicista, para que junto con Bella, se encargue de que las ruedas de prensa y los otros compromisos marchen según lo estipulado; habrá ocasiones en las que viajemos las tres, y otras ellas dos- acabó de contarles.

-¿Cuándo la conoceremos?- preguntó Bella.

-Nada más regresar a casa, dentro de quince días- les contó -además, es experta en redes sociales, lo que nos vendrá bien para renovar la página web del grupo, y el Facebook y Twitter oficiales.

Mientras los chicos acababan el desayuno, Alice y Bella se retiraron a disfrutar del sol en la terraza y discutir la agenda del día de hoy; ambas esperaban que los horarios pudieran cumplirse según lo previsto, y que pudieran llegar a tiempo al estadio a ensayar.

-Me alegro mucho, Alice- le volvió a decir Bella, una vez acabaron de revisar todo.

-No lo esperábamos- se encogió la morena de hombros-pero estamos muy felices.

-¿Cómo se lo han tomado los pequeños?

-Akane está muy contenta- le relató, con una gran sonrisa -Hachiko y Kyo no prestan mucha atención.

-Se empezarán a dar cuenta según te vaya creciendo la tripita- sonrió la castaña, con comprensión.

-¿Y tú, cómo has estado?- interrogó ahora Alice, referiéndose a Edward.

-Bien- suspiró -pensando mucho, sopesando las cosas...- enumeró -hemos hablado mucho durante las navidades.

-Eso es bueno- sonrió la morena -estos últimos días ha pasado muchas horas en el estudio, componiendo con Jasper y Jake.

-Y en su casa- añadió Bella -me lo contó en una de nuestras charlas.

-Te extraña mucho, Bella- dijo suavemente, y con cautela; Bella bajó su vista; todas las conversaciones que había mantenido durante el periodo navideño volvieron a su mente.

-Lo sé- habló ella; Alice iba a hablar de nuevo, pero en ese teléfono sonó su móvil.

-Debe ser de la delegación de la discográfica; regreso ahora mismo- se levantó, dejando a la castaña sola en la inmensa terraza.

Con paso lento, decidió asomarse por la barandilla de piedra; estaban en la planta treinta y dos, y la vista de los rascacielos de Tokio era increíble; por lo que había leido, era una ciudad en la cual se mezclaban mordenidad y tradición, y no podía esperar a mañana para recorrer alguno de los lugares míticos de la ciudad.

-Bells- giró su cuerpo para encarar a Jake y Edward, que se acercaban a ella; vio como Edward le sonreía, y se ponía a su lado.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?- saludó, sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

-Preparados para el día que nos espera- suspiró Jake -aunque yo me hubiera quedado dos horas más en la cama- Bella rió con comprensión. Edward estaba apoyado en la barandilla, fumando mientras era testigo mudo de la conversación.

-Ya somos dos- rió ella azorada, cuando se percató de la mirada del cobrizo sobre ella. Esperaba que después de la comida, tuvieran un pequeño momento, y poder charlar con él, y decirle todo lo que había ensayado en las innumerables horas de vuelo.

-¿Puedo usar tu ordenador, para buscar una cosa?- le pidió Jake, señalando al portátil, que estaba encima de la mesa.

-Claro- mientras el moreno se acomodaba frente a la pequeña pantalla, la pareja se quedó sumida en un silencio lleno de incertidumbre.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo; nadie más que él sabía el esfuerzo sobre humano que tuvo que hacer antes para no besarla mientras le daba la bienvenida; estos últimos días parecía que ella se había abierto a él, y poco a poco construían esa confianza de nuevo. Despacio, fue viendo como esa tristeza, que se había adueñado de sus bonitos ojos marrones, iba diluyéndose. Miró de reojo a su amigo, y dado que estaba muy interesado en lo que fuera que estuviera viendo, aprovechó para pensar algo, pero Bella se adelantó.

-¿Cómo está Amy?- su calabacita al fin habló; le hacía mucha ilusión que preguntara por su pequeña.

-Bien- asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa -con pocas ganas de regresar al colegio- Bella sonrió.

-Es lógico y normal; yo de pequeña, me quejaba de que no tenía suficiente tiempo para jugar con mis regalos- Edward rió.

-¿Qué te han regalado?- inquirió, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Un libro- respondió.

-¿Solo eso?- arqueó una ceja el cobrizo.

-Sí- musitó ella -no había mucho presupuesto- hablaba tan tranquila, pero el corazón del cantante se comprimió, debido a la comprensión y la pena. Ella no había tocado todavía ese tema, pero al menos, no lo escondía como antes -hum...- suspiró, insegura, retorciéndose los dedos con nerviosismo -¿crees que podríamos hablar, cuando lleguemos al lugar del concierto?

-Claro- accedió este, tomando sus manos -vas a romperte los dedos- le dijo, sosteniéndolos con los suyos -¿por qué estás nerviosa?

-No lo estoy- minitó; de repente, todo lo que había ensayado estos últimos días se fue de su cabeza, quedándose completamente en blanco. Se sentía idiota, y con los nervios de una adolescente de instituto.

-¿Quieres que hablemos ahora?- le ofreció este, con el ceño fruncido -no tienes que estar nerviosa, calabacita... soy yo- le recordó -hemos hablado durante todas las navidades... ¿o es que tienes amnesia?- la picó, con una sonrisa maliciosa; la sonrisa que ella amaba ver en su cara... dios, estaba tan guapo...

-Después- volvió a decir ella, soltado su mano de la de él a regañadientes, y consultando su reloj -en veinte minutos estará aquí la prensa- le djo -y tengo que ir a recepción, en busca del traductor.

-Está bien- ella iba a alejarse, pero Edward retuvo su mano un poco más; sintió como la piel de su palma se erizó al sentir su pulgar trazando círculos en ella -¿pasa algo malo?- al percatarse del nerviosismo de Bella, empezaba a preocuparse de verdad.

Ella negó con la cabeza, antes de depedirse, tomar el portátil y salir en dirección a la recepción; Edward vio como se alejaba hasta que el carraspeo de su amigo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Calabacita?- arqueó Jake una ceja, sonriendo con malicia -¿tú también tienes mote íntimo?- la mandíbula del cobrizo se apretó; no se había dado cuenta de que Jake estaba presente -¿repollito, manzanita...?- sondeó con una carcajada, ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta- le advirtió.

-Claro, claro- seguía riendo -no te preocupes, os guardaré el secreto, repollito- Edward le fulminó con la mirada, a la vez que abandonaban la terraza e iban camino del salón -por cierto, he encontrado una cosa interesante- cambió de tema.

-¿Ibas a buscar algo... o ibas a cotillear directamente?- le reclamó el cantante.

-Hum...- eligió con cuidado sus palabras -yo no lo llamaría cotillear- el cobrizo rodó los ojos -más bien, ha sido una labor de investigación.

-Una labor de investigación- repitió este sus palabras, medio patidifuso y molesto -¿se puede saber que demonios buscabas?

-Alguna pista, acerca de su canción favorita- le explicó.

-Jake...- se agarró el puente de la nariz, negando con la cabeza.

-No sé si será la favorita, pero tiene descargado el video clip de esa canción..

-No me parece tan raro- se encogió Edward de hombros -¿cúal es; es del último álbum?; ¿o del disco anterior?

-No- le dijo -te vas a sorprender- le dio un codazo, a la vez que entraban en la salita, donde ya estaba el resto del grupo, las chicas y el que debía ser el traductor, enfundado en un austero traje negro.

-Al menos, no me dejes con la intriga- murmuró entre dientes; Jake rodó los ojos, pero se lo reveló en voz baja; Edward frunció el ceño; era una de las canciones de sus primeros discos, y francamente, no tuvo mucha repercusión en su momento.

-Tiene que ser esa- seguía cuchicheando el guitarrista -admito que no se me habría ocurrido en la vida.

-A mi tampoco- le dio la razón este -¿y?- le instó a seguir, con un gesto de la mano.

-¿No se la vas a cantar?- el moreno estaba perplejo -¿no quieres a tu chica de vuelta?

-Claro que sí, y lo sabes- rodó los ojos Edward; durante las pasadas fiestas, Jake había escuchado pacientemente como su amigo extrañaba a Bella, y se resignaba a esa decisión de ella de tomarse un tiempo de reflexión, aunque la espera le matara.

-Por probar, no perdemos nada- siguió relatando el moreno -hablaré luego con los chicos.

-Está bien- suspiró este, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Se dio cuenta de que Bella lo miraba con una ceja alzada, ya que se había dado cuenta de los cuchicheos de ambos; iba a acercarse a él, pero en ese instante, entraron varios de los medios acreditados, de modo que soltó un suspiro resignado, ante la sonrisa misteriosa de Edward, e indicándole que después hablarían.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La rueda de prensa se alargó más de lo que inicialmente habían previsto Alice y Bella, por lo que el acto de la entrega del disco de platino y las firmas se retrasaron también; era una especie de reacción en cadena.

Los chicos, ayudados por el eficiente y serio traductor, respondieron pacientemente a las preguntas de los periodistas nipones; era curioso lo distinto que era el periodismo en Japón al de América; mucho más serio y perfectamente ordenado, y no hacía alusión a temas personales, no sabía si por mandato expreso de Alice o por que no les interesaba el tema en absoluto.

Con más de media hora de retraso, aparecieron en la tienda de discos que Twilight Records tenía ubicada en pleno centro de Tokio, llena de luces de neón y pantallas gigantes en la fachada. Los chicos agradecieron el premio por ese millón de copias vendidas, y Bella sonrió mientras posaban para las fotos, con Edward sosteniendo el galardón.

Después de eso firmaron autógrafos y se sacaron fotos con los miles de admiradores que habían acudido; Bella solo podía ver cabezas con pelo negro posara donde posara la vista. Por suerte para el grupo, dos horas después, estaban perfectamente acomodados en un reservado, rodeado de biombos, en uno de los restaurantes más famosos y tradicionales de la ciudad.

Jake intentaba enderezar su espalda, ya que la posición de rodillas y estar sentado en el suelo era incomodísima; Emmett y Sam permanecían con una ceja alzada a la vez que varias camareras, vestidas con el tradicional kimono, iban llenando la mesa con manjares típicos del país. En el cabecero de la mesa, Alice charlaba con varios de los directivos locales de la discográfica.

-¿Qué es eso verde?- preguntó Jake; Bella, sentada entre él y Edward, contuvo la risa que quería salir de su garganta.

-Es viscoso- arrugó el ceño Emmett, tomando esa especie de pasta verde con los palillos -y sólido.

-Puré de algas marinadas- le informó Jasper; Bella decidió morderse la lengua, mirando la comida con una mueca indescifrable.

-Muy saludable- contestó ella, con una sonrisa apretada, lo que provocó que Edward riera también.

-Hey- Emmett llamó la atención del traductor -¿podrías preguntarles si nos sevirán arroz tres delicias, rollitos de primavera o algo así?- el japonés achicó aun más, si era posible, sus rasgados ojos, mirando al batería como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-Eso es comida china, Em- susurró Edward, rodando los ojos; Bella sonreía divertida -parece mentira que no lo sepas.

-China, japonesa...- se encogió este de hombros -todo queda en el mismo continente.

-¿Qué es eso?- la castaña señaló una especie de buñuelos que había en una cesta de mimbre.

-Son buñuelos _Gyoza- _le explicó el traductor, a la vez que este cogía uno con los palillos -son una especie... ¿cómo lo llaman ustedes?- se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-¿Empanadillas?- probó suerte Edward.

-Eso... empanadillas- aprobó el joven -normalmente están rellenos de verduras, y carne de cerdo; aunque también se pueden hacer de ternera o de pollo- Bella tomó uno, mojándolo previamente en la salsa y dando un pequeño mordisco.

-Está bueno, y no pica- aprobó, dedicando a Jake y Sam una sonrisa de ánimo, para que los probaran. Edward también lo hizo, y la castaña tragó saliva al ver como pasaba su lengua por sus labios, saboreando la salsa de sésamo.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- la sangre subió a sus mejillas al sentir el aliento del cantante rozarle el cuello; al girar la vista casi choca con la nariz de Edward, que se había inclinado hacia ella.

-Puede- musitó ella, guiñandole un ojo de manera provocativa.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar luego conmigo?- el cobrizo sentía verdadera curiosidad, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando una de las camareras posó en la mesa una fuente enorme, llena de _sushi_.

-Ya estamos- rodó los ojos Jake -pescado crudo.

-Muy sano y nutrivivo- exclamó Alice, que señaló con los ojos a los directivos japonenes, que miraban al guitarrista con el ceño fruncido.

-Sano, sano- le indicó uno de ellos en inglés, señalando la fuente de pescado con los palillos, y provocando que Sam y Jasper por poco escupieran en arroz que estaban comiendo en esos instantes.

-Muy sano- Jake hizo una ridícula reverencia con la cabeza; Edward se sacudía, debido a la risa contenida; Bella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, instándole a que se comportara, pero tenía que admitir que la situación era muy divertida.

Después de una comida animada, en la cual Bella tuvo que admitir que, a excepción del pescado crudo y las algas, los buñuelos, las distintas clases de arroz y las tempuras de verduras estaban buenas, los directivos se despidieron de los chicos, para luego verles en el concierto.

Una multitud de periodistas, gritando cosas que ninguno de ellos entendía, les rodeó nada más abandonar el céntrico restaurante. Por suerte, Bill y los demás chicos de seguridad hicieron su trabajo, y todos pudieron llegar sin problemas a la limusina. Era la primera vez que todos iban en un mismo coche.

-Por fin- suspiró Edward; nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar a esos agobios.

-Rumbo al Tokio Dome- exclamó Jasper, frotándose las manos -esperemos que...- fue interrumpido por Emmett.

-Antes de eso- les dijo; Bella observó con una ceja alzada como pulsaba un botón, y el cristal negro que separaba la parte delantera del vehículo bajaba. El traductor, sentado a lado del chófer, giró su cabeza, tomando el interfono para poder comunicarse.

-Hey, Jackie Chan- el traductor lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿sabes si hay alguna hamburguesería de camino al estadio?

-Por... por supuesto- el pobre hombre no entendía nada -hay varios McDonald´s, y también pizzerias- le explicó.

-Perfecto- aprobó Jake, quitándole el interfono -pare en el primero que vea.

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca os ha picado?- siseó Alice, ante la cara de circunstancias del chico -acabamos de comer.

-Eso no era comida- rodó los ojos el guitarrista -estoy muerto de hambre.

-Yo quiero un _Big Mac- _se frotó las manos Sam -con patatas extra grandes y una coca cola.

-Lo mismo, pero con refresco de naranja- pidió Jake; Bella tomaba notas en su block, sonriendo divertida.

-Aros de cebolla y la caja grande de porciones de pollo- pidió Edward -y un helado con cobertura de chocolate.

-Patatas fritas con salsa barbacoa- Alice fulminó a su marido con la mirada -para merendar mientras ensayamos- se excusó, con voz inocente, eso no le impidió ganarse un manotazo en el hombro, cortesía de su esposa.

-Menú _McRib- _terminó Emmett el pedido -con coca cola y aros de cebolla extra grandes.

-No puedo creerlo- Alice meneaba la cabeza -habéis arrasado con toda la comida, en el restaurante.

-Esas porciones de pescado crudo son enanas, y no alimentan nada- seguía rebatiendo Jake.

-Se llama _sushi_- le aclaró, ante la sonrisa de Bella, que también añadió algo para ella en la lista.

Bella y el traductor bajaron cuando el vehículo paró en el primer McDonald´s que encontraron, situado en el céntrico distrito de Shinjuku; la gente paraba curiosa, estudiando la lujosa limusina aparcada en mitad de la calle. Por suerte, las lunas estaban tintadas, y nadie reconoció a los chicos.

Después de que Bella volviera cargada con varias bolsas, los chicos engulleron su comida como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya que el estadio estaba bastante alejado del centro, les dio tiempo de sobra para terminar con las existencias; incluso Alice aceptó con un mohín resigando el helado que le trajo Bella.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Increíble- resoplaba Bella, tomando asiento durante apenas un mísero minuto; habían llegado al Tokio Dome hace más de tres horas, y apenas había visto a Edward. Cuando se produjo el descanso del ensayo, se fue la luz en todo el recinto, provocando el pánico entre la banda y el équipo técnico.

Seth argumentaba que la potencia eléctrica del estadio era mucho más baja a la que normalmente había en otros lugares, por lo que les llevó más de una hora reparar la avería. Incluso esta noche tendrían que tocar con menos amplificadores, y eso preocupaba al grupo.

Cuando la luz regresó al recinto, los directivos de la discográfica aparecieron, trayendo a un montón de gente con ellos, los cuales no tenían pases VIP. Alice y ella tuvieron que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo, haciéndoles pasar por turnos para que pudieran saludar a los integrantes de la banda. El traductor se ganó el sueldo durante ese pequeño rato de caos, ya que era requerido de manera constante. Una vez terminaron las tediosas visitas, los invitados se dispersaron, tomando posesión de los palcos que habían reservado.

Las puertas del estadio se abrieron, permitiendo que las casi setenta mil personas tomaran posiciones; cuando los gritos de la muchedumbre ya eran más que notorios, los chicos realizaron el ritual que Bella ya se sabía de memoria. Jake se acercó a ella, unos minutos antes de empezar el espectáculo.

-¿No vas demasiado veraniego?- interrogó la castaña, con una ceja alzada, mirando la camiseta blanca de tirantes que llevaba puesta.

-Hace un calor de mil demonios- le recordó este, con una mueca de obviedad.

-¿Preparado?

-¿Y tú?- le reclamó, diciéndole algo con la mirada que ella no captó.

-Lo normal, pero yo no salgo ahí, frente a todas esas miles de personas.

-Algún día os sacaremos a cantar, a Alice y a ti- rió.

-Hey- se quejó ella -con eso no se bromea.

-¿Con qué no se bromea?- Edward, perfectamente preparado, con los audífonos colocados en su sitio, se acercó a ellos.

-Nada- meneó ella la cabeza, quitándole importancia -buena suerte, Jake- ambos chocaron sus manos de manera graciosa, y el guitarrista se alejó, tomando posiciones.

-No hemos podido hablar- dijo Edward; Bella fijó la vista en los vaqueros de talle bajo que llevaba, y la simple pero sexy camiseta negra, y las botas.

-Lo sé- admitió ella, nerviosa.

-¿Y qué querías decirme?- la presionó él, tomando sus manos, como tantas veces había hecho en los anteriores conciertos. Ese gesto mandó un escalofrío al cuerpo de la castaña.

-Yo...- intentó buscar las palabras exactas; pero se vio interrumpida por el estruendoso aplauso de la gente, y las primeras notas resonaron.

-Joder- rodó los ojos Edward -¿me lo dirás luego?- inquirió, esperanzado. Bella estaba muy nerviosa, y se olía que el tema tenía que ver con ambos.

-Claro- afirmó ella -buena suerte- le guiñó un ojo. Edward tiró de sus manos, acercándola a él.

-¿Sabes que hoy... puede que me gane mi premio?- los ojos marrones que tanto amaba se fruncieron, extrañados por esa declaración.

Apretó tiernamente sus manos, antes de dejar a la castaña procesando lo que había dicho; cuando salió de su estupor, todavía podía verle, posicionado justo detrás de la batería de Emmett y agitando sus brazos, en un intento por aplacar sus nervios, hasta que se apresuró a la parte delantera del escenario, arrancando los gritos de los fans.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, fue en busca de Alice, y ambas siguieron el desarrollo del concierto, que transcurría sin novedad alguna. La morena, entre canción y canción, comentaba con Bella mil y un detalles. Los fans japonenes eran los más entregados que la joven había visto, y podía ver las sonrisas de Edward y el resto cada vez que la música paraba, dejando al público cantar.

Y esas miradas llenas de complicidad, y muchas cosas más, volvieron; el corazón de Bella repiqueteaba furioso cada vez que esos orbes esmeraldas la enfocaban. Era como si volviera a cantarle a ella. En su cabeza estaba ensayando una y otra vez todo lo que iba a decirle en el coche, camino del hotel.

En un pequeño intervalo del recital, se giró hacia su jefa para disculparse y coger un par de botellas de agua del camerino. Alice asintió, pero justo en ese momento Jake, el que más cerca estaba de su posición, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, haciéndole un pequeño gesto con la mano, para que no permitiera que Bella se moviera de allí.

-¡Belly!- la llamó; por suerte, al no haber ninguna canción en curso, esta pudo oírla, y tuvo que volver hacia donde estaba.

-¿No quieres agua?- interrogó frunciendo el ceño; su jefa, perfectamente compinchada con Jake, pensó una excusa rápida que ofrecerle... pero las notas de la guitarra lo hiciceron por ella.

La respiración de Bella se quedó atorada en su garganta; reconocería esa melodía ente miles, aunque solo fuera por unos pocos acordes de un instrumento. Sus ojos se aguaron cuando la voz de Edward empezó a entonar esa canción... su canción...

_"Supongo que esta vez, relamente te vas..._

_he oído a tu maleta decir adiós..."_

No podía salir de su estupor; su canción favorita de todo el repertorio de los Slave Heart resonaba en el Tokio Dome; ató cabos en unos segundos, acordándose de que Jake le había pedido prestado su portátil... porque no encontraba otra explicación para ello. El guitarrista le guiñó un ojo, y por la cara de la joven supo que había acertado de lleno.

_"Dices que has llorado ríos de lágrimas,_

_y que ahora nadas hacia la orilla._

_Me dejaste mientras me ahogaba en mis lágrimas_

_y no me salvarás nunca más. _

_Y ahora rezo a Dios para que_

_me des otra oportunidad, cariño..."_

Sus ojos se aguaron mientras veía como Edward miraba al frente, cantando la canción con todo lo que tenía. Por un momento, avergonzada como estaba por llorar delante de todo el equipo, hizo el amago de dar la vuelta y abandonar el escenario. Pero Alice la retuvo, negando con la cabeza y sosteniéndola por un brazo, impidiendo que se moviera de allí.

-Bella- le pidió esta -es para ti- le recordó, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que los ojos cristalinos de la castaña volvían al escenario; Edward tenía agarrado el micrófono con una mano, y ahora si la miraba fijamente.

"_Sé que sabes que hemos compartido buenos momentos;_

_ahora todos tienen un lugar para esconderse._

_Puedo prometerte un mañana_

_pero no puedo volver de nuevo al ayer._

_Y cariño... sabes que mis manos están sucias_

_pero quisiera ser tu Valentín._

_Seré el agua cuando tengas sed, cariño..._

_cuando te emborraches, seré el vino..."_

Edward no podía dejar de mirar hacia la posición de su calabacita; estaba apoyada en Alice, y la emoción era palpable en su cara; sonrió para sus adentros... por fin la había encontrado, y el único premio que quería ganar, era volver a tenerla a su lado, y no dejarla marchar nunca más. No podía aguantar un solo segundo más sin besarla, sin decirle que la quería, y que estaba dispuesto a cambiar lo que fuera que a ella no le gustara... porque era ella...

_"Y no estuve allí cuando fuiste feliz,_

_tampoco estuve cuando estabas triste._

_Nunca quise perderme tu cumpleaños, cariño;_

_me hubiera gustado ver como soplabas esas velas._

_Estaré allí para ti, _

_estas cinco palabras te las juro._

_Cuando respiras, me gustaría ser el aire para ti..._

_estaré allí para ti._

_Viviría y moriría por ti,_

_robaría el sol del cielo por ti._

_Las palabras no pueden expresar_

_lo que el amor puede hacer..._

_estaré allí para ti..."_

Para la pena de Bella, la canción entonó sus notas finales; Alice a su lado, aplaudía entusiasmada, al igual que todos los técnicos y el público, que había cantado la canción de principio a fin. Seth y compañía estaban muy sorprendidos, ya que era una canción que llevaban años sin tocar en directo.

Edward, Jake y Sam correspondieron a los aplausos, para después volverse hacia la batería y tomar un sorbo de agua.

-Buen trabajo, tío- chilló Emmett al cantante, a la vez que Sam y Jake le palmearon ambos hombros. Era un canción que le costaba mucho interpretar en directo, debido a los bruscos cambios de tono, cosa que no era nada saludable para su garganta.

-Has acertado de pleno- seguía cuchicheando Jake -mírala- le instó.

Este giró la cabeza, buscando a su calabacita, que con la mano en la boca, intentaba reprimir las lágrimas; le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia el público, para seguir con el espéctaculo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El concierto terminó una hora después, despidiéndose los chicos de un público verdaderamente entregado, y con Jasper dedicándoles unas escuetas palabras en japonés, agradeciendo su presencia y su apoyo. Con una sonrisa satisfecha surcando su cara, Edward buscó a Bella en cuanto sus pies pisaron el camerino, pero no la encontró por ningún sitio.

Frunciendo el ceño, se quitó los audífonos para entregárselos a Paul, y se secó el sudor con una toalla. Extrañado, decidió ir a buscarla, ignorando la limusina, que ya esperaba a sus ocupantes. El recinto ya estaba prácticamente desalojado, y dado que al día siguiente repetían, los técnicos terminaron enseguida, ya que solo debían proteger los instrumentos con lonas, y bajar las luces.

Al fin la encontró, sentada a los pies de la batería de Emmett. Se acercó a ella, que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, hasta que estuvo apenas unos pasos frente a ella.

-Hola- saludó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió con preocupación, a la vez que abrochaba la cremallera de su sudadera.

-Bill me avisó antes de que tocaráis la última canción; uno de los directivos quería diez entradas extras para el concierto de mañana, y he tenido que dárselas antes de que se fuera.

-Trabajadora ante todo- sonrió él -¿era esa, verdad?- Bella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Te has ganado el premio, hay que reconocerlo- intentó bromear ella, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura, tomando aire para lo que iba a decir -Riley se enganchó a las drogas durante los primeros años de universidad- los ojos de Edward se abrieron; no se esperaba esa confesión, y más esa noche... pero raudo tomó asiento a su lado, tomándole de la mano e infunfiéndole confianza -su novia en aquel entonces, Victoria, estaba enganchada a la cocaína, y él cayó demasiado rápido.

-Lo siento mucho, calabacita- musitó él.

-Cuando mis padres se enteraron, fue como un jarro de agua fría- negó ella con la cabeza -intentaron ayudarle infinidad de veces, pero siempre recaía.

-¿Estuvo en rehabilitación?- sondeó con cuidado.

-Dos veces, pero no sirvió para nada. Cuando salió la segunda vez, nos hizo creer que estaba limpio, pero volvió a recaer. Mi padre se enteró, y se puso furioso...- negó con la cabeza -le echó de casa, y hubo un momento que ya solo llamaba para pedirnos dinero, para comprar su dosis.

-Bella...- Edward se puso de pie, quedando entre sus piernas y tomando sus manos.

-La noche del accidente fue a casa, a pedirnos dinero- las lágrimas, inagotables en ella, volvieron a hacer acto de presencia -estaba colocado, y mi padre le echó de allí de muy malas maneras; mi madre y yo tuvimos que separarles, antes de que llegaran a las manos.

Edward la escuchaba, profundamente consternado y horrorizado. Desde que a Jake se le espacara esa confesión en su casa, había pensado mucho, imaginando como habrían sido los verdaderos acontecimientos. La voz de Bella denotaba dolor, todo el que había aguantado ella y su familia a lo largo de los años.

-Cuando la policía de Seattle nos avisó que había ocurrido el accidente, y de que no había supervivientes...- Bella tragó el nudo de su garganta -mi padre le dijo hacía apenas unas horas que no volviera a pisar su casa- Edward comprendía perfectamente al jefe Swan; él era padre, y si le pasara algo a su pequeña Amy, y no volviera a verla... no, ni siquiera podía plantearse esa posibilidad.

-¿Qué pasó después?- la animó a hablar; apretando con cariño sus helados dedos.

-El juicio fue coser y cantar; el fiscal lo tuvo muy fácil- susurró ella -el coche que conducía Riley era robado, y no estaba asegurado. La autopsia reveló que mi hermano conducía bajo los efectos de las drogas; en el accidente murieron un matrimonio joven, y sus dos hijos pequeños- una lágrima de deslizó por la mejilla de Bella -mis padres hipotecaron de nuevo su casa, para pagar la millonaria imdenización, y las costas del juicio.

-Bella- susurró él, abrazándola -¿por qué no me dijiste nada?; yo podría haberte ayudado.

-Por una vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz- contestó ella, con la cara enterrada en su pecho -contigo me sentía una persona normal, me olvidaba de los problemas- se separó ligeramente, para mirarle directamente -no es algo de lo que hable con normalidad; pero ese día en Forks, al ver las imágenes, y ver que habías consumido...- ella negó con la cabeza -todo ese infierno que viví, volvió a salir a flote.

-Eso no me excusa; no debí haberlo hecho- negó él con la cabeza, rabioso -pero si yo hubiera sabido esto...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Pero tú no eres Riley, Edward- habló de nuevo ella -mi hermano necesitaba su dosis como el comer, todos los días- negó ella, con pena -tú solo consumiste esa vez, pero me obcequé, y no te dejé explicarte, y...

-Desde que empezaste a gustarme- ella sonrió -tenía una razón para no salir a los bares y consumir; era una cosa que no solía hacer... pero a veces, siempre caía alguna que otra raya- le relató él, avergonzado e inquieto -no entendía porque una calabacita borde me había llamado tanto la atención, y no hacía más que pensar en eso- intentó hacerla sonreír, cosa que logró -pero resulta que es la mujer más bonita e impredecible que jamás he conocido- Bella intentaba controlar los sollozos -cuando me echaste de tu apartamento, y no quisiste hablar conmigo, ni verme- hizo una pequeña pausa -tú me mantenías feliz, y centrado; disfrutando de todas esas cosas que tenemos en común, lidiando con mi carácter... me enamoré de ti como un loco- el corazón de la joven latió errático -por eso reaccioné, con ese orgullo... estaba muy herido como para admitirlo.

-El miedo y los recuerdos me cegaron- ella levantó la cabeza, mirando esos ojos que tanto amaba -ya he perdido a una de las personas que más quería- se mordió el labio -no podría soportar perderte a ti también- Edward cerró los ojos un momento, procesando todo lo que ella le decía -sé que te pedí tiempo, para reflexionar... pero sin ti, soy miserable- confesó, azorada.

-Bella- la llamó, rodeando la cintura con sus brazos -yo no soy él, y a mi no vas a perderme; te juro que no volveré a probar esa mierda- prometió, serio y solemne -si quieres que vaya a algún tipo de terapia, iré; si quieres que cambie, que deje de fumar lo haré, si quieres que...- ella elevó una de sus manos, tapando su boca para que callara.

-Yo te quiero tal como eres, Edward- sonrió, feliz como nunca lo había sido -no quiero que cambies- hizo una pequeña pausa -sé porque te tomaste esa raya- recordó la discusión con su madre -sé que puedes sobrevivir sin eso, todos estos meses pasados me lo demostraste- Edward asintió, todavía avergonzado por el tema -solo te pido que cuando tengas un problema, me lo cuentes, y te desahogues; no pude ayudar a Riley... pero sí puedo ayudarte a ti, y afrontar lo que venga, pero juntos- el cantante sonreía como nunca.

-Bella- suspiró, antes de abrazarla contra él con fuerza, respirando ese aroma de mora que desprendía su cabello-tú también debes confiar en mi- susurró él, para después besar el tope de su cabeza.

-Lo sé; créeme, he aprendido la lección- admitió ella, pasando las manos por su cuello, sintiendo ese calor y cercanía que tanto había echado de menos.

-Si tú quisieras- habló con cautela- yo podría liquidar las deudas y...- está se libró de su abrazo, negando con la cabeza.

-No- fue su firme respuesta -no puedo pedirte eso, Edward. Es algo que mis padres y yo debemos afrontar- este no estaba nada convencido, pero entendía el punto de su chica -nunca he ido detrás de la fama, ni de tu dinero.

-Eso lo sé, nunca he dudado acerca de eso- respondió.

-Si te lo pidiera, me sentiría mal conmigo misma- explicó ella. Este suspiró, ahuecando sus mejillas con las manos, acariciándolas con delicadeza.

-Está bien- aceptó -pero con una condición- esta le miraba fijamente, escuchando -si algún día te ves en problemas por eso, porque se que tú has asumido la hipoteca de la casa de tus padres... ¿acudirás a mi?- ella afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo que este respirara aliviado.

-Somos un equipo- Edward rió con suavidad, dándole la razón; observó en silencio como ella se mordía el labio; esa boca rosada y pequeñita, que tantas ganas tenía que besar.

-Así que... señorita Swan- ella alzó ambas cejas -¿quieres ser la novia de este divo insoportable?

-Hum...- hizo una graciosa mueca -admito que te has ganado el premio- musitó ella, de bromas -una estupenda calabacita- exclamó, señalándose así misma.

No le dio a tiempo a reaccionar, ya que la boca de Edward se posó en la suya, besándola. Ella suspiró contra sus labios, abriéndolos y permitiendo que sus lenguas juguetearan juntas. La mente del cantante no podía procesar nada más, la había echado tanto de menos que ahora que estaba de nuevo con él, no quería dejar de besarla. Las manos heladas de ella estaban ancladas en su nuca, jugueteando con su pelo; era una sensación que también había extrañado.

Bella sintió como el agujero que tenía en su pecho se cerró, y miles de nudos se anclaban en su estómago, como siempre pasaba cuando él la besaba de esa manera. No era Mike, no era Riley... era su Edward, y no permitiría que nada los volviera a separar.

Un carraspeo resonó en el ambiente, haciendo que la pareja deshiciera el beso a regañadientes; miraron hacia unos laterales, para encontrarse con Bill, que intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, rascándose la nuca, incómodo.

-¿El resto ya se ha ido?- preguntó el cobrizo, abrazándola contra él.

-Hace un buen rato- le informó el buen hombre -Alice me pidió que aguardara aquí; hay un coche esperándoos- les dijo.

-Gracias, Bill- contestó este, bajando su vista y sonriendo a la que, de nuevo, era su novia -¿nos vamos?

-Sí- suspiró ella, antes de ponerse de pie. Edward la tomó de la mano, y con una sonrisa adornando sus caras, partieron camino al hotel.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Mañana haremos turismo?- preguntó Bella a su chico; estaban parados en la puerta de su habitación, pero Edward estaba demasiado ocupado, besando suavemente su cuello.

-Sí- afirmó él, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento -y de compras- añadió, antes de levantar su cabeza.

-Entonces debes descansar- le indicó ella -tienes que estar agotado.

-No me importa- se encogió de hombros, para después agachar su cabeza y volver a besarla. No le hacía demasiada gracia, pero estaba resignado a dejar a su calabacita irse a su habitación.

Pero cuando iba a romper el beso, ella pasó una mano por su cuello, a la vez que la otra recorrió lentamente su pecho, mandando escalofríos hacia una zona muy concreta de su anatomía. Su reacción automática fue rodear su cintura, y presionar su cuerpo contra la puerta. Bella gimió, extasiada, sintiendo todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Edward...- gimió ella, cuando sus bocas se separaron, y este trazaba un camino de besos a lo largo de todo su cuello, para culminar con una pequeña caricia en ese punto, justo debajo de su oreja.

-Pídeme que pare ahora, Bella- habló este, con la respiración agitada. Al abrir los ojos, se perdió en ese mar jade, que brillaba con miles de sentimientos arremolinados en su interior. La respuesta de ella lo dejó noqueado, ya que volvió a colgarse de su cuello y a besarle, acercando sus cuerpos todavía más, si era posible.

-No quiero que pares- susurró la castaña, liberando un segundo sus labios; un gemido brotó de su garganta al ver como su calabacita se mordía el labio. Demasiado había fantaseado con su cuerpo, con demostrarle cuanto la amaba...

A trompicones consiguió abrir la puerta de su habitación, y sin dejar de besarla, la tumbó encima de la cama. Una de las manos de Edward jugaba con su larga melena, y la otra trazaba sinuosas caricias a lo largo de su costado, pasando tentativamente por sus pechos, ligeros toques como si de una pluma suave se tratara.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó este, serio -sabes que esperaré todo lo que necesites, y...- ella le calló de nuevo, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los suyos. Olas de estremecimiento la recorrían al paso de las manos del cobrizo por su cuerpo... no quería esperar más.

-Rose me dijo que una de las reglas de salir con una estrella de la música- Edward arqueó una ceja, mirándola extrañado a la vez que posaba una de sus manos en el hueso de su cadera -era que nada de sexo después de los conciertos- le retó ella, mirándole con verdadera pasión en sus ojos.

-¿Ah, sí?- esbozó esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba -puedo demostrarte lo contrario- susurró en su oreja, de manera sugestiva, para después dejar un pequeño beso en ella.

Poco a poco, las pequeñas manos de Bella se deshicieron de la sudadera y camiseta de Edward, dejando su increíble torso al descubierto; la serpiente caracoleaba a lo largo de su brazo, debido a la contracción de sus músculos; se incorporó, dejando suaves y pequeños besos en su garganta, bajando poco a poco por su pecho. Edwward gimió, debido al escalofrío que le provocó el contacto, y aprovechó que ella estaba incorporada para quitarle su chaqueta y su camisa.

Piel suave y pálida fue revelándose ante sus ojos; sus dedos picaban por recorrerla con las yemas de sus dedos; dos pechos firmes estaban cubiertos por un sujetador de color rosa pálido, contrastando de maravillla con su tono de piel. Ella detuvo sus besos al sentir la mano de Edward directamente en su estómago.

-No pasa nada- susurró él, besando tiernamente sus labios; Bella tragó saliva al sentir como uno de los dedos de su novio pasaba por encima de su ombligo.

-Eres suave- le dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Podía sentir la hendidura que se formaba en esa zona, a consecuencia de un pequeño michelín... pero apenas se notaba, y le gustaba.

-Sé que no soy perfecta, y entendería que...- Edward la volvió a callar, con un pequeño beso.

-Para mi lo eres- afirmó con seriedad, mirando sus ojos marrones -eres preciosa, cariño... y quiero verte, y besarte, y acariciarte- la castaña se estremeció; sus ojos verdes la miraban con tanta determinación, pero a la vez con tanto amor, que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Bella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias y besos que su chico imprimía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo; cada trozo de piel que enfocaban esos ojos verdes era besada con cariño. Su espalda de arqueó, y de su garganta salió un gemido cuando la punta de su lengua tocó uno de sus pezones, todavía cubierto por el sujetador.

En uno de esos momentos, Edward aprovechó para pasar sus manos por detrás de la espalda de la joven, para desabrochar con pericia esa tediosa prenda, apartándola con cuidado. Abrió sus ojos marrones, estudiando con cautela la reacción de este.

Dos hermosos pechos, perfectamente llenos y coronados por esos pezones rosados hicieron que la boca de Edward salivara en anticipación; esbozó su característica sonrisa torcida antes de atrapar una de esas pequeñas cúspides con sus labios.

La castaña jadeó, cerrando los ojos y dejando que esa deliciosa sensación recorriera su cuerpo; sus puños agarraban el cabello cobrizo, impidiendo que apartara su cabeza; hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la acariciaba y la besaba así, y era una sensación indescriptible. Las caderas de ambos embestían al unísono, y aun con la ropa puesta, el placer los estaba torturando.

-Deliciosa- su aliento contra su pecho hizo que su piel se erizara; sin poder contenerse más, sus pequeñas manos buscaron los botones de esos pantalones vaqueros que tan bien le quedaban; un ronco y sexy jadeo salió de la boca de Edward al sentir sus fríos dedos acariciando su hinchado miembro por encima de sus boxers. Demasiado tiempo esperando por esto, y no podía más.

Él mismo le ayudó a empujar su ropa hacia abajo, y segundos después la castaña también estaba completamente desnuda, con Edward posicionado entre sus piernas y besándola profundamente. El roce de sus cuerpos era como fuego, extendiéndose a todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel. Edward separó sus labios un segundo, mirando a su chica con adoración; su boca, hinchada por sus besos, su pelo revuelto, sus ojos marrones, pidiéndole en silencio lo que él también deseaba.

Se separó lo justo de su cuerpo, para tomar un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla. Mientras se lo ponía, Bella recorrió con sus dedos la perfecta uve que moría en su bajo vientre, dibujando con sus dedos cada músculo perfecto, y mordiéndose el labio en anticipación mientras miraba al objeto de su deseo.

Sonriendo, e intentando infundirle tranquilidad, volvió a cernirse sobre ella; ya tendrían tiempo en otra ocasión de más preliminares, eso no le importaba. Había esperado mucho tiempo para tenerla así, con él, y esa espera mataba.

Con cuidado, se abrió paso en su interior; Bella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa dulce invasión; una sensación increíble empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que sus manos apretaran y acariciaran la espalda de Edward.

-Bella...- gimió él, besando su cuello -tan bien, cariño...

-Sí- jadeó ella, sintiendo como una de las manos de este recorría con cuidado unos de sus muslos, para terminar apoyando su pierna sobre su cadera -más, por favor...- le pidió.

-Bella...- seguía gimiendo Edward, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, apretándolos según el ritmo de las enbestidas iba aumentando.

Jadeos y murmullos incoherentes coparon el ambiente; la fricción de sus cuerpos, unido a los profundos empujes, hicieron que poco a poco, el placer fuera demasiado insoportable; las paredes interiores de la joven se contraían cada vez con más intensidad; Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca, y aumentó el ritmo, llevándola a alcanzar el orgamo segundos antes de que el cuerpo de Edward se convulsionara violentamente.

La joven cerró los ojos y tomó aire de manera profunda, intentado recomponerse; su novio seguía desplomado encima suyo, también jadeante. Pensaba que Edward se apartaría y se tumbaría a su lado, pero su corazón se encogió cuando este levantó la cabeza, y la besó con tanta ternura que se estremeció de nuevo.

-Te quiero- murmuró contra su pequeña boca, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero- contestó ella, sonriendo y pasando las manos por su pelo, mucho más revuelto que de costumbre.

Se tumbó sobre ella, dejando antes un pequeño beso justo encima de su corazón, y queriendo fundirse en su abrazo. Ella cerró los ojos satisfecha, a la vez que sus dedos jugaban con sus hebras color cobre y sus pendientes, antes de que el sueño se los llevara a ambos.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VanerK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad; **NBellaCullen; **Makenna1069; **Carmen cullen- i love fic; **Jazzy Cullen Patinsson; **Marcela; **Alexa Malfoy; **SharinPattinson; **Akatsuki84; **ClariceCullen; **MariellaWalford; **Ruthypotter; **Alejandra Cullen; **Charlotte Masen Cullen; **Jessica; **ReneesmeCC; **RebeBellDom... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	20. Nueva etapa

**Hooola mis chicas!**

**Espero que la semana haya ido bien; de nuevo muchas gracias por vuestra preocupación, sois unos soles; ya he vuelto al trabajo, así que se acabó el estar en casita :(**

**Bueno, por fin este par de cabezotas ha hablado, y han arreglado las cosas; a partir de ahora, se abre otra etapa en el fic ;)**

**Espero que os guste el capi; nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: "Who says you can´t go home" de Bon Jovi**

watch?v=fILW9RmPkx0

* * *

_Capítulo 20: Nueva etapa_

Desperezándose lentamente, después de un reparador sueño, Edward estiró sus entumecidos músculos, a la vez que bostezaba. Después de echar mano a su móvil, comprobó que apenas eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Estaba cansado, pero los sucecos acaecidos el día anterior bien merecían ese cansancio.

Giró lentamente su cabeza, y sus todavía somnolientos ojos enfocaron la melena castaña y la espalda de su calabacita, que dormía plácidamente. Una sonrisa satisfecha y feliz cruzó su cara, rememorando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior; las lágrimas de emoción de su novia mientras cantaba, la conversación posterior al concierto...ella entre sus brazos, amándola...

Ni por asomo se podía imaginar que el arranque de la gira iba a suponer la vuelta de Bella a su lado, y debido a eso, no podía estar más feliz. Era un nuevo comienzo para ambos, y esta vez se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie los separase. Tenían mucho que hablar, y decisiones que tomar al regresar a Los Ángeles.

Apoyándose en un codo y girándose hacia su posición, sus ojos escanearon la pálida piel de su espalda, y sus dedos recorrieron con cuidado los trazos del tatuaje que asomaba bajo su melena. Según su novia, era una inscripción en élfico... tendría que empezar a ver las películas de esa saga, para ver de que trataba. Con cuidado, siguió acariciando su espalda, hasta que ella se revolvió, y se giró para abrir los ojos y encararle.

-Buenos días- susurró, con la voz pastosa, y frotándose los ojos.

-Buenos días, calabacita- saludó él de vuelta, besando suavemente sus labios -¿has dormido bien?

-Sí- afirmó ella con la cabeza; Edward sonrió mientras la veía estirarse, y poco a poco despertarse más -por tu sonrisa, deduzco que tú también- rió la castaña.

-Está en lo cierto, señorita Swan- contestó este, acurrucàndose contra ella; Bella suspiró, jugando de manera distraída con uno de sus pendientes -¿tenemos todo el día libre, verdad?

-Hasta el ensayo, sí- respondió -¿dónde quieres ir?; podemos salir con el resto, o perdernos los dos solos- le ofreció.

-¿Tienes muchas compras para hacer?- preguntó ella, conteniendo la sonrisa.

-Bueno...- meditó unos instantes -mi hija me ha dado una lista de cosas de la gatita esa blanca- habló con una pequeña mueca, y ganándose un suave golpe por parte de su chica -¿qué?- se quejó, medio riéndose.

-No te metas con Hello Kitty- le amenazó en bromas -yo también quiero ver esa tienda- admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hablando de Amy- Edward tomó aire -hum... sí tu estás de acuerdo, claro está...- el tono serio de su novio la asustó un poco -cuando lleguemos a casa, quiero hablarle de nosotros- dijo, con precaución. Bella procesó lo que quería decir, y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su cara -no estoy dispuesto a volver a casa y no poder estar contigo.

-¿Estás seguro?- devolvió ella la pregunta -es decir... sabes que la quiero mucho- el cantante sonrió -pero no quiero que al principio, esté incómoda- ese tema, parado durante el lapsus de su noviazgo, seguía preocupando a la castaña.

-Podemos ir poco a poco- le ofreció este, alzándose y de nuevo apoyándose en un codo -salir a cenar, ir de excursión...- enumeró.

-Eso me gustaría, para que se vaya acostumbrando- le dio la razón -así que de momento, nada de dormir en tu casa- le picó ella, tocándole la nariz con un dedo.

-Por eso no pasaría nada- rodó los ojos este -Amy es mayor, y rara vez se levanta por las noches- se quejó, con un lastimoso puchero -pero admito que es mejor ir poco a poco.

-¿Crees que se lo tomará bien?- inquirió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y dejando el tono de broma apartado.

-Ella te adora- le recordó -te aseguro que le caes mil veces mejor que Gianna- apuntó, con una mueca de fastidio, recordando a la modelo -vas a ser alguien importante en su vida.

-Lo sé, y me asusta un poco- Bella se incorporó, tapándose con la sábana y apoyándose en el cabecero -quiero decir, sé que su madre es Tanya, y no pretendo que tu ex mujer... se sienta molesta- se explicó, con torpeza.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte- acarició con cuidado su cara; no estaba molesto, y entendía los recelos de su chica.

-Pero también estaré ahí para cuando ella me necesite- Edward sonrió al escucharla.

-Todo eso lo sé, cariño- contestó él -desde el primer momento en que la conociste, te has preocupado por ella- hizo una pequeña pausa -pero no adelantemos acontecimientos; hablaré con ella cuando estemos en casa.

-Está bien- suspiró Bella.

-Segunda cuestión- el cantante imitó su posición, sentándose y rodeando su hombro con el brazo -en cuanto hable con Amy, voy a pedirle a Alice que mande ese famoso comunicado.

-¿En serio?- alzó las cejas ella.

-Ahora que te tengo que vuelta, no vas a huír tan fácilmente de mi- inquirió, con una sonrisa satisfecha -eres la novia de Edward Cullen, así que ya te puedes ir haciendo de nuevo a la idea- bromeó.

-Eso intento- rodó ella los ojos, y después riéndose, al ver la cara de circunstancias de su chico -¿crees que se meterán mucho conmigo, o con nosostros?

-Mientras no te hagan daño, que digan lo que quieran- se encogió de hombros -la prensa rosa no tiene que decirme con quien salir o no- le recordó -antes de que nos peleáramos, tampoco se metieron mucho; Alice sabe tenerlos muy controlados.

-No me hago a la idea de que no vaya a venir a todos los viajes- suspiró -veremos a ver como es la nueva publicista.

-Si ha pasado un escaneo completo por parte de Alice y Jasper, te aseguro que será la mejor- habló el cobrizo -en este tema, Alice es inflexible, y no contrataría a cualquiera.

-A mi apenas me conocía- le refrescó la memoria, con una mueca de obviedad.

-Me refiero al tema de la prensa y publicidad- aclaró este -tú te has convertido es nuestra otra representante oficial.

-Sigue siendo ella- dijo Bella, negando con la cabeza.

-Pero tienes carta blanca para las negociaciones, y aunque Alice tenga que darle el visto bueno al final, se fía de ti.

-¿Con Jane no era así?- sonrió, mordaz.

-Ni me la recuerdes- musitó, hastiado -creo que no sabía ni sumar dos más dos- la joven rió por la cara que puso -por cierto, tampoco estaría mal que echaras un vistazo a mis cuentas bancarias.

-Te recuerdo que las controlo, las de todos vosotros- le dijo -así que técnicamente, también ejerzo de contable.

-Pues ya sabes quien va a llevar la economía doméstica- refutó, satisfecho -yo soy un desastre para esas cosas, cariño.

-Apuesto a que no sabes cuanto dinero tienes en el banco- sondeó la castaña.

-Pues si te soy sincero, no- admitió.

-No tienes que preocuparte... los ceros son interminables- meneó ella la cabeza; Edward rió, para después besar suavemente su mejilla.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, pero la mente de Bella daba vueltas a toda la conversación anterior; ahora sí que se sentía parte de una relación, compartiendo temas serios. Le daba un poco de miedo, pero como ella misma dijo ayer, eran un equipo, para todo.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su cara al recordar la noche anterior; es cierto que al principio estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás, pero la forma en que la trató Edward la dejó estupefacta; la trató con tanto cariño, tranquilizándola... había imaginado muchas veces como sería ese momento, y todavía no podía creérselo.

-Edward...- le llamó, con cautela.

-Dime- contestó este, jugando con su pelo.

-A... ayer- el cobrizo giró la cara, mirándola interesado -¿qué te pareció?- este arrugó el ceño, ya que no entendía la pregunta -quiero decir... hum... yo misma- se explicó, de forma torpe; pero su novio captó por donde iban los tiros. Se sentía tonta, pero tenía que sacar el tema a colación.

-Bella- suspiró -eres preciosa- el sonrojo inundó sus mejillas -tu cuerpo es suave, y blandito- ella agachó la mirada, un poco azorada -me encantó hacer el amor contigo; ¿sabes las veces que había fantaseado con eso?- susurró con voz ronca, y besando su cuello -en serio cariño; no estás gorda, para mi eres una chica normal, y saludable- hizo una pequeña pausa -y si Mike no supo apreciarlo, es que es idiota.

-El amor te hace verlo así- rió ella, nerviosa.

-Puede que sea eso- contestó, muy serio -te amo a tí, Bella Swan, y me daría igual que fueras obesa que una modelo esquelética- la joven se mordió el labio -y lo de ayer se va a repetir con mucha frecuencia- dijo, esbobanzo su sonrisa torcida.

-Pervertido- rió, dándole un golpe en el pecho -supongo que tendré que ir al médico- habló para ella misma, pero este la oyó.

-¿Puedes tomar anticonceptivos orales con tu enfermedad?- interrogó, con verdadera preocupación.

-No lo sé- se encogió de ella de hombros -con Mike siempre era con preservativo- le contó -técnicamente, serían más hormonas que metería a mi cuerpo.

-Por eso lo pregunto- dijo él.

-Supongo que tendría que hacerme análisis, y luego veríamos- habló ahora ella -pero hoy en día hay muchos métodos anticonceptivos; y aunque casi todos son hormonales, dada mi enfermedad, quizá sean más recomendables unos que otros.

-Entonces ya tenemos tarea cuando regresemos a casa- Bella arqueó una ceja -tú misma dijiste que tienes que controlar el tiroídes cada cierto tiempo, así que aprovechas y matas dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo?

-Si me dejas, sí- soltó tan tranquilo -aunque no lo parezca, me preocupa que se te descontrole- objetó; eso era algo que Bella ya sabía, ya que siempre le recordaba que se tomara la pastilla.

-Eres demasiado encantador- sonrió ella, divertida.

-Te dije que tenía muchos encantos- alzó las cejas de manera sugestiva, para después besarla.

El gemido de Bella murió en sus labios, y sintió sus fríos dedos jugar con su pendiente y su nuca; le encantaba cuando hacía eso; con un pequeño movimiento fue tumbándola poco a poco, y cuando Bella se quiso dar cuenta, la boca de Edward trazaba un camino de suaves besos, pasando por centro de su pecho y encaminándose hacia su estómago. Pegó un pequeño grito al sentir sus dientes mordiendo con cuidado el hueso de su cadera... pero unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se congelaran.

-¡Arriba, Eddie!- oyeron a Sam -en tres cuartos de hora salimos; también sintieron como daba golpes en la puerta -¿quieres parar?, vas a echar la puerta abajo- Bella rió, escuchando al bajista.

-Es una marmota- Edward apretó los dientes, ya que el habló ahora fue Emmett.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó el cantante, resoplando, para después mirar a su chica -hora de volver a la realidad.

-Tengo que ir a mi habitación, a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa- le dijo ella, a la vez que este rodaba y quedaba a su lado.

-Y trasladar tu cosas aquí- apuntó él -o las mías a tu habitación- le dio a elegir, con una sonrisa inocente.

-Tú llevas menos trastos- bromeó ella, levantándose y buscando su ropa, desparramada por toda la habitación.

Edward negó divertido con la cabeza, antes de levantarse y empezar a prepararse, dejando que su chica se vistiera y saliera con sigilo, rumbo a su habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por suerte para la castaña, no había moros en la costa, y pudo llegar a su habitación sana y salva. Después de una ducha rápida y vestirse, mandó sendos mensajes a Ángela y Rosalie, contándoles que todo estaba bien de nuevo; la rubia estaba en Nueva York, preparando la temporada de desfiles, pero esperaba verla una vez regresaran a Los Ángeles.

Decidió coger ya su abrigo y su bolso para no tener que volver más tarde, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró a su novio, esperándola con una sonrisa y la maleta a sus pies.

-Pensaba que todavía estabas en la ducha- le dijo él, agachándose y tomando su equipaje -¿dónde lo puedo dejar?

-Donde quieras- contestó, riendo -no pensé que lo decías en serio- Edward se acercó a ella, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Pensabas que ibas a dormir sin mi esta noche?- sondeó este, con una sonrisa sugerente.

-¿Sabes que los chicos te van a notar la alegría?- el cantante frunció el ceño -tienes esa sonrisa en la cara, la sonrisa post orgasmo- este se carcajeó, a la vez que la soltaba.

-Que digan lo que quieran- se encogió de hombros, a la vez que Bella cerraba la puerta de su habitación -¿quieres que salgamos solos?

-¿Lo prefieres?- interrogó ella, a la vez que echaban a andar por el pasillo, rumbo al comedor.

-El plan era ir todos juntos- le explicó él -además, si vamos a hacer compras, necesitaremos la ayuda de Jackie Chan.

-Pobre chico- rodó los ojos ella -desde luego, se está ganando el sueldo; le tenéis frito- Edward rió divertido.

Hablando de los lugares que visitarían, entraron charlando en el comedor; cinco pares de ojos los miraban expectantes y con sonrisas contenidas.

-Buenos días- saludó la castaña, tomando asiento entre Jake y el propio Edward.

-¿No tenéis nada que contarnos?- les preguntó Alice, sonriendo.

-Todo está arreglado- se adelantó a sacarles de dudas el cantante, mirando a su novia con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía- respondió Jake, sonriendo malicioso.

-Y por cierto- habló ahora Bella -no volveré a dejarte mi portátil- le amenazó de bromas, a la vez que se servía café -eres un cotilla.

-¿Pero era esa, verdad?- siguió preguntando, ignorando la advertencia.

-Siempre me ha gustado mucho esa canción- se encogió ella de hombros -me parece triste, pero a la vez bonita- Emmett y Jasper sonrieron con comprensión.

-No esperaba que fuera esa- habló ahora Sam -no es de nuestras canciones más conocidas.

-Si te soy sincero, yo pensaba que era "Always", o alguna de esas más románticas.

-También me gusta, es preciosa- exclamó la castaña.

-Esa es la canción de Rosalie- tomó ahora la palabra Emmett.

-¿La canción de Rose?- frunció el ceño esta.

-Todas nuestras chicas tienen una, expresamente escritas para ellas- le explicó Sam -la de Emily es "Without love"

-Que bonita- dijo la castaña, para después mirar a Alice.

-"Living in sin"- le reveló, cosa que hizo que esta esbozara una mueca de fastidio.

-Esa me encanta- protestó; las de Emily y su jefa eran baladas de la época más rockera del grupo; la de Rose era más reciente.

-Y tú también tendrás una- Jasper sonrió con malicia.

-¿Yo?- se giró para encarar a su novio -¿es "Lie to me"?- se acordó de la última canción inédita que grabó el grupo, después de su pelea -me encantó.

-Gracias por lo que me toca- contestó Edward, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo -pero no es esa; todavía estamos con los arreglos.

-¿Tú sabes algo?- interrogó a Alice, mirándola.

-Han estado en ello toda la semana de navidades- le informó -pero no me han dejado acercarme al estudio.

-Se te podía escapar algo- medió acusó Emmett, para después girarse a Bella -te aseguro que te vas a sorprender.

-A Eddie le ha explotado la vena romántica- medió rió Sam, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte del aludido.

-¿No me vas a contar nada?- le pidió al cantante, con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabrás cuando la grabemos- negó este con la cabeza.

-Aguafiestas- protestó, de forma graciosa.

En medio de una divertida charla, teminaron el desayuno y las chicas se adelantaron para bajar a recepción, donde ya estaba el traductor, el equipo de seguridad que iría con ellos y los coches esperando. Mientras los chicos estaban en el ascensor, empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Se dio bien la noche, verdad?- bromeó Jake, dándole un codazo a Edward.

-Jacob- le previno, llamándole por su nombre completo.

-Tienes una sonrisa idiota en la cara- ahora el que habló fue Emmett -eso solo puede significar una cosa- el cantante recordó unas palabras que su novia dijo ayer, y sonrió con malicia.

-Dile a Rose que conmigo, si hay sexo después de los conciertos- Sam y Jasper se carcajearon, ante la cara de circunstancias del batería.

-Muy gracioso- se quejó, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura -me alegra que hayáis arreglado las cosas- le palmeó el hombro.

-¿Te habló de Riley?- preguntó Jake.

-Sí- suspiró, ante las caras de comprensión de sus compañeros -ahora me cuadran muchas cosas.

-Lo importante es que ahora estáis bien- le dijo Jasper -nunca te había visto tan afectado.

-Y tan insoportable- añadió Sam, mirando a su amigo con una ceja arqueada.

-Admito que he sido un idiota, a veces- suspiró Edward; su carácter en verdad le pasaba mala factura en algunas ocasiones.

-Te perdonamos- habló Emmett, solemne, pero intentando disimular una sonrisa -solo porque tu chica tiene un excelente gusto musical- el resto rió, a la vez que las puertas se abrían. Las chicas ya estaban allí con el traductor, y con Bill, que recibía instrucciones de Alice.

A través de las puertas acristaladas, Edward vio la nube de cámaras y micrófonos que esperaban, apostados detrás de la valla de seguridad; con resignación, se preguntó para sus adentros porque cada vez que salían parecía que estallaba la guerra.

-¿Nos vamos?- giró la cabeza, para enfocar la cara sonriente de su chica, que se había acercado a su lado.

-Claro- la tomó de la mano, siguiendo al resto, que ya iban hacia los coches. En cuanto pisaron la calle, los objetivos giraron hacia ellos. Bella esbozó una sonrisa tensa, y ayudados por dos de los guardaespaldas, consiguieron llegar sanos y salvos al coche. A lo lejos, escuchó como varios periodistas hacían preguntas en un precario inglés, y otras en japonés.

-Misión cumplida- exclamó ella, una vez que el coche se puso a andar -veremos a ver cuanto tarda mi madre en llamarnos- rodó los ojos, a la vez que Edward sonreía.

-Esta vez tardará un poco más- indicó este, encendiendo un cigarrillo, y dándole uno a Emmett, que se había montado con ellos.

-Son doce horas menos- le explicó el batería -bueno...- miró su reloj -puede que estén a punto de irse a la cama.

-Hablaré luego con ellos, vía Skype- exclamó Bella.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le interrogó su novio.

-Según Alice, vamos al barrio de _Akasusa- _les explicó -allí está uno de los templos más famosos de la ciudad, el _Sensoji- _les explicó -está rodeado por callejuelas y comercios tradicionales, mercadillos...- enumeró.

-Y después de eso...- Emmett dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Jake y Sam quieren ir a la zona de _Akihabara- _se encogió ella de hombros -¿qué hay por ahí?- vio como a Emmett se le iluminaban los ojos.

-Es donde están las mejores tiendas de electrónica- le contó Edward -la última vez que vinimos, a ellos tres- miró a su compañero -prácticamente hubo que sacarlos a rastras de la sección de videojuegos.

-Es un paraíso- suspiró Emmett, haciendo reír a la castaña.

-También vamos a ir a las inmediaciones del Palacio Imperial, y al distrito de _Ginza- _habló de nuevo Bella.

-Esa es la zona comercial- le dijo el batería -y el teatro _Kabuki _está muy cerca.

-Esperemos que Alice y Jasper no se pierdan en las tiendas de cómics- musitó hastiado Edward -seguro que el dueño todavía los recuerda.

-¿Por ahí estará la famosa tienda de Hello Kitty?- interrogó esta, con una sonrisa -¿llevas la lista?- su novio sacó un trozo de papel, para después tendérselo. Reconoció los trazos infantiles de la letra de Amy. No pedía muchas cosas, pero las explicaciones de la niña, entre paréntesis, eran de lo más graciosas.

-No entiendo porque quiere tres tipos de bolsos, y aparte, una mochila nueva para el colegio- meneó la cabeza Edward, ante la sonrisa de Emmett.

-Quiere una bandolera, un bolso de colgar en el hombro- la castaña recitaba lo que leía, divertida por la situación -y uno de asa pequeña.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?- interrogó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira- Bella tomó su bolso -así como yo lo llevo, cruzado en el pecho, es bandolera- el cobrizo asintió -con el asa menos larga, para colgar al hombro- recogió el asa y se lo mostró -y el asa pequeña es para llevar en la mano- terminó de explicar, ante la cara de los dos.

-Vaya con Amy- rió el batería, divertido -empieza pronto; Rose tiene una especie de fetiche con eso de los bolsos- meneó la cabeza -podría hacer una subasta, sacaría un pastón- Edward y Bella rieron, divertidos.

El camino hasta el templo se hizo demasiado corto; todos ellos disfrutaron con los lugares más exóticos y recónditos de la ciudad. Alice y Jasper ejercieron de guías turísticos, ya que conocían las costumbres y la historia de los edificios más emblemáticos.

De la mano de su novio, la castaña disfrutó de ese choque de modernidad y tradición. Se sacaron miles de fotos, y no pudo evitar, desde su teléfono, mandarle una a su madre, vía correo electrónico. La parte divertida llegó cuando llegaron a la zona comercial, y todos se dividieron; mientras Alice y Jasper iban a su tienda de manga favorita, Bella y Edward compraron los regalos de Amy. El cantante dejó que su chica eligiera, era muy gracioso verla ir de un lado para otro, disfrutando como una niña pequeña.

Una vez de vuelta al hotel, para comer y dejar las innumerables compras que todos habían hecho, el grupo entero desfiló rumbo al Tokio Dome, para otra noche de música.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana después de los conciertos de Yokohama, Hanoi y Manila, el grupo volvió a casa durante una semana para seguir con la grabación del recopilatorio, y grabar un progama que llevaba tiempo firmado.

Después de la divertida grabación del programa para la televisión japonesa, donde el sistema de traducción se estropeaba cada dos por tres, y los chicos se quedaban parados al no poder responder a las preguntas formuladas por el presentador nipón, esperaban que este transcurriera sin mayores percances.

Desde que desembarcaron en los estudios de la ABC, a primera hora de la mañana, los chicos apenas pararon. Era un programa especial para recaudar dinero, a favor de los niños enfermos de fibrosis quística, una de las muchas causas en las que el grupo estaba metido, y no percibían un solo dólar por ella. Bella, asombrada, tuvo la ocasión de conocer y saludar a muchos artistas y caras conocidas de la televisión, ya que los chicos conocían a todo el mundo. Edward la presentaba como su novia, ganándose con ello miradas de todo tipo, fueran de asombro, simpatía o de incredulidad... nunca entendería del todo ese mundillo, y era sorprendente lo cerrado que era.

Jake le presentó a Maggie Roland, famosa solista country, que cantaría a duo una canción del último álbum de los Slave Heart. Alta y pelirroja, esta la saludó con simpatía, charlando de manera amigable con ella y Alice hasta que llegó el turno de grabar la actuación de los chicos. Cuando la cantante fue llamada para prepararse, Bella no pudo evitar preguntarle a su jefa.

-¿Es cierto que Jake y ella salieron un tiempo?- se había rumoreado mucho hace un par de años, pero nunca se confirmó.

-Es cierto- admitió la morena -Jake siempre ha sido muy discreto para esas cosas; y aunque parece que es el soltero eterno del grupo, sí ha tenido sus relaciones.

-¿Y con Rachel Smith... también salió?- aludió a la famosa actriz de televisión.

-También salió con ella un par de veces- le reveló la morena, en voz baja -pero la cosa no llegó a cuajar- se encogió Alice de hombros.

-Vaya- murmuró Bella, asombrada -menudo casanova- bromeó.

-Lo único que sé es que le van las pelirrojas- rió su jefa -mira, ya salen nuestros chicos.

La actuación dio comienzo; los chicos correspondieron a los aplausos y vítores del grupo, y la canción empezó; Edward cantó la primera estrofa, y justo después Maggie apareció en el escenario, arrancando de nuevo los aplausos del público.

Bella y Alice, posicionadas en frente de los chicos y detrás de las cámaras, cantaban la canción en voz baja; compuesta por Edward y Jake, la castaña se preguntaba si ese hogar al que se hacía referencia sería el de la querida abuela de Edward...

_"... y no me mirado atrás en _

_las semillas que he sembrado;_

_ahorrando centavos, gastando_

_mucho tiempo en el teléfono._

_¿Quién dice que no puedes volver a casa?_

_Hay un solo lugar donde_

_me llaman como a uno de los suyos;_

_solo un chico de pueblo, _

_nacido cual piedra rodante..."_

La actuación terminó, y los chicos y Maggie agradecieron el cariño del público, a la vez que el presentador se acercaba a ellos, para saludarles.

-¡Slave Heart y Maggie Roland!- exclamó, haciendo que el público volviera a chillar y aplaudir -muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche.

-No podíamos faltar- contestó Edward, en nombre del grupo y tomando el micrófono.

-Lo que sea por ayudar a todos los niños enfermos- añadió Jasper.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer estar aquí esta noche- tomó ahora la palabra Maggie – y cantar al lado de unos buenos amigos- añadió, mirando a los chicos.

El grupo y la cantante de country respondieron a las escuetas preguntas acerca de la gira y el próximo disco de Maggie y por fin, su aparición finalizó. La grabación se cortó, y los chicos atendieron con amabilidad a los fans allí congregados como público. Por fin, Edward rodeó los hombros de Bella, acercándola a él.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mucho- admitó -es la primera vez que os veo actuar junto a otro cantante- señaló a Maggie con la mirada, que estaba a unos pasos, hablando con Emmett y Jasper -¿hambriento?- cambió esta de tema -es más de mediodía, y llevamos aquí desde las ocho de la mañana.

-Un poco- suspiró -¿te parece bien si te invito a comer, y luego vamos al estudio?

-Estupendo- exclamó ella -¿Amy vendrá, después del colegio?

-Hoy la recogen mis padres, quieren estar con ella- le relató este -mañana hablaré con ella- suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Tranquilo- susurrró ella, besando su mejilla, aunque ella también estaba nerviosa -verás como la cosa va bien -hoy en día los niños son muchos más listos y receptivos.

-Ese es el problema- protestó de forma graciosa, para después despedirse del resto y marcharse de los estudios.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Casi tres horas después, Bella y Edward entraban en el cuartel general, riendo divertidos. La llevó a comer a una pizzería italiana, y luego dieron un paseo por West Hollywood, con la inestimable compañía de los fotógrafos. Él la llevaba permanentemente abrazada, y por una vez, contestó a las preguntas, diciendo que efectivamente, era su novia.

Bella se mantuvo callada, pero poco a poco se iba encontrando más tranquila en esas situaciones; cuando estaban de gira iban rodeados de escoltas, o siempre iba con algún miembro del grupo; pero hoy no había sido tanto acoso, ni tenían mil cámaras enfocándoles, y el ver a su novio relajado la tranquilizó.

Al llegar, saludaron a los chicos, que estaban cómodamente instalados en el despacho, ocupando los sofás y las sillas.

-¿Dónde está Alice?- le preguntó la castaña a Jasper.

-Está en el salón, hablando un momento con la chica nueva- le explicó.

-¿Ya ha llegado?- inquirió Edward.

-Sí, pero todavía no ha aparecido por aquí- relató Sam, mirando algo en su móvil muy interesado.

Justo en ese momento entraron Alice y la aludida. Era una chica algo más alta que Bella, piel blanca y una larga melena pelirroja. Vestía una minifanda vaquera, una camiseta rosa chillón y unas zapatillas deportivas que llegaban casi a las rodillas, tipo boxeador. Un piercing en la ceja izquierda, y otro justo encima de su labio completaban el atuendo.

Bella la estudió con disimulo, ya que los ojos color miel de esta escaneaban a los chicos, con una ceja alzada.

-Chicos, ella es Reneesme Williams, nuestra nueva publicista- presentó en general Alice. Bella se adelantó para darle dos besos, a la vez que los chicos entonaban un coro de holas.

-Es un placer conocerte, Alice y Aro me han hablado mucho de ti- contestó ella, esbozando una sonrisa simpática.

-Bienvenida al equipo- habló ahora Jasper; Edward, al lado de su calabacita, miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, y una disimulada sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara, ya que el guitarrista no dejaba de comerse con los ojos a la recién llegada.

-Rene... ¿qué?- preguntó Jake, todavía estupefacto por tan extraño nombre.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, morenito?- respondió la pelirroja, fulminándolo con la mirada y con tono borde. Emmett y Edward contenieron a duras penas la carcajada, pero el cantante se recompuso cuando su chica le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, instándole a que se comportara.

-No, no...- se apresuró a aclarar Jake, rojo como la grana; iba a añadir algo, pero su primo se adelantó.

-Háblanos un poco de ti- Sam tomó la palabra -¿te gusta el rock?

-Nací en San Diego- habló -tengo veinticinco años, y llegué hace tres años a Los Ángeles, buscando trabajo; estudié en Berkeley.

-Impresionante- alabó Jasper.

-Y odio el rock- soltó tan tranquila -nunca había oído hablar de vosotros- terminó de decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya...- fue la inteligente respuesta de Edward, que como el resto, se había quedado de piedra.

-¿Y qué tipo de música te gusta?- preguntó Emmett, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa; Bella rió para sus adentros; al igual que le ocurrió a ella, no podía faltar el famoso interrogatorio.

-Black Eyed Pies, David Guetta... música techno, electrónica...- enumero, satisfecha.

-¿David Guetta?- interrogó Jake incrédulo, alzando una ceja; Reneesme lo miró de nuevo, con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Estás sordo, o tienes algún problema de entendimiento?- Sam, Emmett y Edward apenas podían disimular el ataque de risa que les estaba entrando, viendo a su compañero rojo como un tomate y carraspenado incómodo.

-¿Eres publicista, y no estás al tanto de ellos?- Bella no podía creerlo -ellos suelen salir mucho en las revistas- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Que me dedique a eso, no significa que en mi tiempo libre devore ese tipo de prensa- habló la pelirroja, con tono simpático -además, es mi primer trabajo como publicista; ahora tendré que estar al tanto- los chicos rieron, dándole la razón.

-Jasper y yo te enseñaremos el estudio, y luego Bella y yo te pondremos al corriente- la chica los siguió, saliendo los tres del despacho.

Ni siquiera Bella pudo evitar reírse, ya que Sam, Emmett y su novio estallaron en carcajadas, viendo la cara de circunstancias del pobre Jake.

-Tío, tienes un serio problema; te veo yendo a festivales de música pastillera- le palmeó el hombro el batería, ganándose una mueca de enfado por parte del guitarrista.

-Ya lo creo- musitó Bella, apoyándose en su chico -creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho- le susurró, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Será interesante- admitió el cobrizo, besando el tope de su cabeza.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VanerK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad; **NBellaCullen; **Makenna1069; **Carmen cullen- i love fic; **Jazzy Cullen Patinsson; **Marcela; **Alexa Malfoy; **SharinPattinson; **Akatsuki84; **ClariceCullen; **MariellaWalford; **Ruthypotter; **Alejadra Cullen; **Charlotte Masen Cullen; **Jessica; **ReneesmeCC; **RebeBellDom; **Loore-5; **Afrokd; **Nonsense975; **Tepha; **LeslieeMariia; **JourlnRodriguez; **Doryycullen; **Danicosmos; **Silvers Astoria Malfoy; **Mónica Rodriguez; **Cullen Swan; **LexieMadrid; **LiziDpat...

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	21. Situaciones embarazosas

**Hooola mis chicas hermosas!**

**Lamento el retraso, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes, ni poder contestar los reviews; lo siento, pero a veces no te da tiempo para nada.**

**Bueno... al lío. Vamos a ver como se toma Amy la relación de Bella y su padre; puede que os choque un poco al principio, pero ya veréis como al final todo va bien.**

**Espero que disfrutéis el capi; nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: "I´ll sleep when I´m dead" de Bon Jovi**

watch?v=HQrMh9lVuTU

* * *

_Capítulo 21: Situaciones embarazosas_

Infundiéndose valor así mismo, Edward Cullen paró el motor del coche, justo enfrente del colegio al que acudía su hija. Dado que hoy no había grabaciones, el cantante decidió recogerla en persona, y pasar la tarde con ella para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Hacía apenas media hora que se había despedido de Bella, dejándola en la puerta de su casa y prometiendo que la llamaría a la noche; hacía mucho que los chicos no disfrutaban de una tarde libre, así que a Edward no se le ocurrió ocasión mejor para abordar el tema sin que nadie les molestara. No sabía como iba a reaccionar Amy, pero esperaba que todo fuera bien.

Ajustándose la gorra y subiendo la capucha de la sudadera, esperó dentro del coche hasta que vio como poco a poco el patio y la puerta principal se llenaban de niños. Vio a María, que esperaba a los hijos de Alice y Jasper, por lo que se unió a ella. A los cinco minutos, Akane y Amy se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Amy, feliz -¿qué haces aquí?- interrogó extrañada mientras le abrazaba.

-¿No puedo venir a buscarte?- le preguntó el cantante, ante la risa disimulada de María.

-Nunca vienes, tío Edward- rodó los ojos Akane, a a vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Kyo y Hachiko, que también se habían reunido con ellos, esperaban pacientemente, tomados de las manos de María.

-Bueno, pues hoy he venido- contestó Edward, un poco contrariado -¿nos vamos?- cogió la mochila lila de Hello Kitty, que su novia había elegido en Tokio -hasta mañana María, chicos- se despidió de los pequeños Withlock. Su hija también se despidió, contenta por la sorpresa, y ambos se encaminaron hacia el coche.

-¿Tienes muchos deberes?- le preguntó su padre, una vez que arrancó el motor.

-No hemos tenido clase de gimnasia, así que los he terminado casi todos- contestó la niña, mirando por la ventanilla.

-Eso está bien- contestó de vuelta este, mirando a su pequeña por el espejo retrovisor; cuando fue a abrir la boca, la niña se adelantó.

-Solo tengo que hacer los ejercicios de música; no entiendo eso de las corcheas y semi corcheas- se cruzó de brazos; Edward rió.

-No es tan complicado, cariño- por suerte, el tráfico estaba bastante despejado, y pronto llegarían a casa.

-Para ti, seguro que no- seguía refunfuñando su hija; el cantante negó con la cabeza; desde luego, su pequeña no tenía interés alguno por los estudios musicales.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por la playa?- le ofreció su padre -podemos sacar a Baxter.

-¿Tomaremos un helado?- le pidió, con una sonrisa inocente. En una de las calas privadas había un pequeño puesto de helados italianos, al cual solían acudir muchas veces -te prometo que antes meriendo, y luego me tomaré toda la cena.

-Eres una pequeña chantajista- reía divertido Edward -está bien, pero una tarrina de las pequeñas.

Por fin, el cantante aparcó en el garaje de su casa; Amy corrió a saludar a Carmen, a la vez que su padre aprovechaba para ir a cambiarse de ropa; al bajar a la cocina Baxter corrió a su encuentro, agitando alegremente su cola.

-Hola colega- le palmeó suavemente el lomo, ante la sonrisa de su ama de llaves -hola Carmen.

-¿Qué tal todo?- su suave acento hispano todavía se podía notar, a pesar de llevar más de treinta años en Los Ángeles.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros -¿han venido a arreglar el filtro de la piscina?

-Eleazar ha llamado esta mañana; no pueden venir hasta dentro de dos días -le explicó la mujer.

-Esta bien- suspiró, mientras esperaba a su hija, que merienda en mano, había volado escaleras arriba para quitarse el uniforme del colegio.

-Te he visto en la televisión- inquirió la mujer; Edward giró la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pensaba que estabas acostumbrada a verme en esa caja tonta- rió divertido, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el mostrador, mientras Carmen terminaba de preparar la cena de esa noche.

-A ti, sí- le aclaró ella, con una mueca de obviedad -esa chica... ¿de verdad es tu novia?

-Sí- sonrió, acordándose de su calabacita -se llama Isabella; ya la conocerás.

-No puedo creer que hayas sentado la cabeza- se burló ella, en bromas.

-A veces, yo tampoco- rió con suavidad este -voy a contárselo a Amy- suspiró.

-Vaya- murmuró la mujer, sorprendida -así que va muy en serio.

-En realidad, Amy la conoce- Carmen lo miró, extrañada -trabaja con Alice, y nos acompaña en la gira.

-Isabella... -meditó ella, hasta que unió las piezas en su cabeza -¿es la famosa Bella, que ayuda a Amy con los deberes?- este asintió con la cabeza -la niña no deja de hablar de ella, así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte mucho.

-Eso espero yo también.

-Los niños son más listos de lo que pensamos- seguía hablando ella -puede que ella ya intuya algo.

-Según Tanya, no le ha preguntado nada; y sabes lo curiosa que es; si hubiera oído o visto algo habría preguntado.

-También es verdad- le dio la razón, a la vez que guardaba una bandeja tapada en el horno -solo tienes que calentar la lasaña para la cena- le recordó, volviéndose -¿necesitas algo más?

-No, tranquila- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces me voy a casa- exclamó ella.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?- le preguntó este.

-Adolescentes- musitó esta, rodando los ojos -están en la época de salir, y ya conoces a su padre- Edward sonrió -para algunas cosas son mayores, pero para otras no.

-Hace mucho que no les veo- suspiró Edward.

-Daniel ya tiene dieceséis años, y Henry catorce; no puedo creer que mis niños ya sean tan mayores- dijo Carmen, con melancolía.

-Dímelo a mi- contestó el cantante -parece que fue ayer cuando Amy nació.

-El tiempo pasa rápido- le dio la razón la mujer -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estarás lidiando con una Amy adolescente; y siempre dicen que los padres son menos permisivos con las hijas adolescentes.

-Eso me dijo Bella, hace un tiempo- recordó.

-Estoy deseando conocerla- habló esta, contenta.

-Ella también tiene mucha curiosidad por conocerte- Edward oyó los pasos presurosos de su hija, que se acercaba a la cocina, hablando con el perro.

-Buena suerte- sonrió Carmen, a la vez que pasaba a su lado y le palmeaba el hombro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de despedirse de Carmen, Edward y su hija bajaron hacia la playa; una vez allí, soltaron a Baxter, y ellos dos se sentaron en el pequeño muro que delimitaba el paseo. Por suerte para el cantante, y al ser entre semana, no había muchos vecinos paseando.

-Hija- la llamó el cobrizo; la pequeña levantó la vista del helado de chocolate, para mirar a su padre con una sonrisa -¿tú quieres mucho a Bella, verdad?- su hija asintió con la cabeza, de forma enérgica.

-Es muy simpática- empezó a hablar Amy -me ayuda con los deberes, y juega con Akane y conmigo- le contó. Edward sonrió, y le dio una calada al cigarrillo antes de seguir hablando, pero como siempre, su hija se adelantó -¿a ti no te parece simpática?; el tío Jake dice que lo es.

-Sí que lo es- sonrió de medio lado -verás hija...- se calló unos segundos, pensando las palabras -resulta que yo también la quiero mucho- estudió con cuidado la reacción de Amy.

-Eso está bien- se encogió la niña de hombros; su padre frunció el ceño, mirándola extrañado -los amigos se quieren; yo quiero a Akane, a Sally...- enumeró.

-Eso es cierto- le dio la razón -pero cariño; no me refiero a eso- ahora la que le miró sin entender fue su hija -verás Amy... resulta que yo también la quiero, y la quiero mucho; pero no como una amiga- se quedó callada, procesando lo que su padre le decía.

-¿La quieres como los chicos quieren a las chicas?- preguntó; su pequeña no tenía un pelo de tonta.

-Sí- admitió el cantante, esperando la próxima reacción de Amy.

-Entonces... ella es tu novia- parecía que hablaba sola; no sonreía, pero tampoco parecía enfadada o molesta.

-Sí cariño, Bella es mi novia- su padre hizo que le mirara -ella y yo queríamos que lo supieras antes de que...

-Está bien- dijo ella, de manera simple, y cortando a su padre. Edward no las tenía todas consigo; no sabía que esperar de esa conversación, pero el silencio no era una de esas cosas -¿puedo ir a jugar con Baxter?- le preguntó.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, Amy se levantó, para acercarse al perro, que había correteado a su alrededor durante la escueta conversación. Extrañado por la actitud de su hija, sacó su teléfono y llamó a su chica, que respondió al tercer tono.

-Que rapidez- fue le saludó que le dedicó esta -no esperaba tu llamada hasta después de la cena- Edward rió -¿cómo ha ido?- inquirió, seria y nerviosa.

-Bueno...- el cantante se pasó la mano por su pelo -ha dicho que está bien.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó extrañada; a Bella también le parecía raro que con lo habladora que era, no hubiera acribillado a su padre a preguntas.

-Simple y llanamente- contestó -francamente, no sabía que esperar... pero eso no.

-Eso es que no lo ha tomado bien- murmuró ella, con voz triste.

-No digas eso, calabacita- la intentó consolar -puede que lo esté procesando- dijo, tentativamente -no ha puesto mala cara, ni nada de eso.

-No sé- murmuró Bella -¿y si hablamos los dos con ella?- nunca había escuchado a su novia tan preocupada y triste.

-Eso lo podemos hacer mañana, cuando llegue del colegio- le dio la razón este -pero cariño; quiero que estés tranquila. Estoy seguro de que una vez se haga a la idea, estará encantada.

-Eso espero yo también- contestó ella.

Después de unos minutos de charla, Edward se despidió de su novia; vio a su hija correteando por la orilla, seguida de Baxter, que agotado, ya sacaba la lengua. Amy no parecía disgustada, pero le parecía muy raro ese silencio por parte de su pequeña.

De vuelta a casa, no dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza; esperaba que la conversación de mañana fuera un poco mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Así que todo ese asunto del comunicado iba en serio?- Bella resopló, escuchando la pregunta de su madre; Alice lo había mandado esa misma mañana, y la noticia ya era de dominio público.

-Sí, mamá; mi jefa pensó que era lo mejor, y Edward también.

-Pensaba que simplemente se os vería juntos; ayer mismo os pillaron paseando- la castaña sonrió, acordándose del paseo que dieron después de la pizzería italiana -incluso Edward contestó a la prensa.

-No suele hacerlo, en eso te doy la razón- contestó -¿qué dicen por Forks?

-Tus antiguas compañeras de instituto me preguntan si es cierto- rió Renée -yo simplemente les he dicho que eso decía el comunicado.

-Ya veo- murmuró, hastiada -lo que menos queremos Edward y yo, es que los periodistas os molesten, y estén acechando a la puerta de casa -sus padres eran personas anónimas, y no quería que los agobiaran.

-Pero eso es algo que no podréis evitar, cariño. Dile a Edward que agradezco su preocupación, pero no puede tener todo bajo control, y más en ese mundo.

-¿Y papá, qué dice?- inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Sabes que tu padre está contento por ti; él aprobó la relación desde el principio.

-Me refiero a si la gente le preguntará cosas- le aclaró, con una pequeña mueca.

-Ya conoces a tu padre- rió cómplice Renée -es muy discreto para esos asuntos- hizo una pausa -no tenéis que preocuparos por nosotros, hija. Te aseguro que estaremos bien.

Después de hablar durante unos minutos más, colgó el teléfono, resoplando cansada. Los medios ya se habían hecho eco del escueto comunicado, que simplemente confirmaba la relación sentimental de Edward Cullen con Isabella Swan, y que pedía tranquilidad y respeto para la pareja. Al volver a su mesa, Reneesme y Alice sonrieron.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la pelirroja -no tienes buena cara.

-Mi madre- negó con la cabeza -creo que va a seguir nuestras apariciones en la prensa con mucha atención; por supuesto, ya había visto no se cual programa de cotilleos, y se ha enterado del comunicado.

-Es lo que tiene ser una celebridad- se medio burló Reneesme, de broma.

-Yo no soy la famosa, es él- le aclaró la castaña, con una mueca de obviedad.

-Tranquila- intentó reconfortarla Alice -los mantendremos a raya.

-De momento, las reacciones son buenas- tomó la palabra la otra publicista -reviso con frecuencia Facebook y Twitter, y varios foros de prensa rosa, no hay mucha crítica.

-Y sabes que a palabras necias, oídos sordos- la previno su jefa -en este mundillo les encanta hablar, criticar e inventar chismes y rumores sin fundamento... pero sólo tú y Edward sabéis la verdad.

-Eso es verdad- intentó animarse así misma; no sabía si esa misma noche tendría a los periodistas acampando a la puerta de su apartamento; sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esa situación.

-Por cierto- Alice desvió la conversación -¿cómo va la actualización de la página oficial?

-Creo que es mejor empezar de cero- dijo la pelirroja, con una pequeña mueca -además, tengo algunas ideas que me gustaría comentarte, acerca de la venta de Merchandising online.

-Podemos abordarlo; sé de grupos que tienen esa opción, y las ventas van muy bien- meditó la morena, en voz alta.

-¿La discográfica también obtendría los mismos beneficios que por el Merchandising del comercio físico?- preguntó ahora Bella.

-De momento es lo que reza el contrato, sin especificiar de donde vienen las ventas- les contó Alice -dentro de unos meses toca renovación, entonces lo veremos.

Siguieron hablando acerca del tema, hasta que oyeron voces y grititos infantiles, y pequeños pasos acercarse al inmenso despacho; los chicos llevaban casi todo el día encerrados en el estudio insonorizado, así que podía decirse que prácticamente estaban solas.

-¡Mamiiii!- Hachiko corrió a los brazos de Alice, que la cogió con cuidado.

-¿Qué tal el cole?- le preguntó esta, quitándole el pelo de los ojos, ya que había perdido las horquillas.

-Bien- le contó, casi susurrando.

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Kyo se abalanzó sobre la castaña, que lo atrapó antes de que tropezara.

-Hijo, ten cuidado- le reprendió, ante las risas de Reneesme y Bella, pero el niño hizo caso omiso a su madre. Akane y Amy entraron justo unos segundos después. La castaña miró a la hija de su novio, nerviosa.

-Hola chicas- las saludó a las dos.

-Hola Bella- la que correspondió al saludo fue la hija de Alice y Jasper; Amy la miraba, en completo silencio -hoy no tenemos deberes de matemáticas.

-Qué suerte- exclamó esta, de manera graciosa; Akane rió, pero Amy seguía en completo silencio. Kyo seguía encaramado a su cuello, mirando la situación -¿los problemas que hicimos el otro día estaban bien?- miró directamente a la hija de su novio, pero de nuevo Akane se adelantó.

-Sí- exclamó, con una pequeña sonrisa -la semana que viene tenemos otro control- le relató, mientras se quitaba la mochila.

-Entonces habrá que repasar- dijo Bella; dejó a Kyo en el suelo, ya que Alice y Reneesme se los llevaron a la cocina, a merendar.

Akane siguió a su madre y hermanos, pero Amy se dio la vuelta, andando en dirección contraria, camino del estudio. Bella la siguió, extrañada por el comportamiento de la niña; según Edward, no se había tomado la noticia mal... pero algo no marchaba.

-Amy- la llamó -cariño, no puedes entrar- le dijo.

-Déjame en paz- soltó, relamente enfadada. Bella tragó saliva, ante la cara de enfado de la niña; todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó, agachándose y quedando a su altura.

-Eres la novia de papá- le dijo, con tono acusatorio -pensaba que eras mi amiga- susurró, en voz baja.

-Y lo soy, cariño- Bella intentó tomarla de la mano, pero Amy la apartó con un gesto muy brusco.

-¡No lo eres!- le gritó -¡déjame en paz!

-Amy...- la castaña intentó tranquilizarla, pero no lo consiguió; no entendía que le pasaba.

-¡Déjame!- la niña gritó con tanta fuerza que Bella se quedó blanca, sin saber que hacer o decir -¡las novias de papá no me dicen lo que tengo que hacer!

-¡Amy!- ambas se volvieron al escuchar la voz de Edward; estaba de brazos cruzados, y miraba a su hija muy enfadado... ¿qué diantres le pasaba a su pequeña? -estás castigada, señorita.

-Edward, no te enfades con ella- le suplicó su novia, levantándose y acercándose a él.

-No, Bella; sabe perfectamente que no puede gritar y faltarle el respeto a un adulto- se volvió a su pequeña, que seguía con los brazos cruzados y la mirada enfadada -¿por qué le has gritado así a Bella?

-Ella es tu novia- murmuró su hija -ya no va a ser mi amiga- Bella vio como los ojos azules de la pequeña se cristalizaban, y enseguida comprendió lo que le pasaba.

Edward y ella se miraron, y decidieron salir al jardín, para hablar con ella sin que nadie les interrumpiera. Se sentaron los tres en un banco, con la niña en medio de los dos.

-Cariño- Edward se frotó los ojos -¿por qué dices eso?

-Gianna no era mi amiga- se encogió Amy de hombros, mirando la suelo -nunca quería hacer nada conmigo.

-Pero eso no va a pasar con Bella- le explicó su padre, que dio una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo a la castaña, para que ella hablara también.

-Yo seguiré siendo tu amiga, y ayudándote a hacer los deberes...- enumeró, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Podremos salir los tres a pasear, a hacer cosas...- continuó Edward, que entendía como se sentía su hija, y no la culpaba.

-¿En serio?- los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.

-Yo quiero mucho a tu padre- el cantante sonrió -y eso te incluye a ti también; yo no quiero quitarte a papá, sino que podamos estar juntos los tres.

-Entonces...- la pequeña puso cara pensativa -¿vamos a ir de compras, y a la playa?- Edward rió suavemente.

-Haremos lo que tú quieras- le prometió este, ante el alivio de la castaña.

-¿Vais a casaros?- soltó la niña tan tranquila, mirándolos muy interesada -los novios se casan- se explicó, con inocencia.

-Es muy pronto para eso, cielo- habló Bella, un poco roja por la vergüenza; el cantante contenía una mueca divertida.

-¿Y vas a vivir con nosotros?- siguió preguntando.

-De momento, no- Bella le acarició el pelo.

-Pero va a pasar mucho tiempo en casa, con nosotros- siguió hablando Edward -aunque Bella tenga todavía su casa.

-¿Te parece bien?- interrogó la castaña, aliviada porque la situación ya se había arreglado. Amy asintió y se puso de pie, quedando frente a los dos.

-Siento haberte gritado- se disculpó la niña, agachando la cabeza.

-No pasa nada- Bella abrió los brazos, y Amy se acurrucó en ellos, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Sigo castigada?- preguntó esta con un pequeño mohín, mirando a su padre, todavía abrazada a la castaña.

-Me lo pensaré- exclamó Edward, mirando a su chica con complicidad.

-Me he disculpado- protestó la niña; Bella y ella pusieron un lamentable puchero de pena, y el cantante no pudo disimular la sonrisa.

-Eso no vale- protestó el cobrizo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, Edward- le pidió su novia -estoy segura de que no lo volverá a hacer- miró a Amy, que asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Está bien- se dio por vencido -no puedo contra las dos- refunfuñó, en bromas.

-Acostúmbrate- sonrió su chica inocentemente, gesto que imitó Amy de manera graciosa.

-¿Puedo ir a merendar?

-Claro- asintió Edward, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. La pareja vio como la niña corría hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Ah!- la pequeña se dio la vuelta, llamando de nuevo la atención de los dos -¡quiero un hermanito como regalo de navidades!- medio gritó, ya que estaba un poco alejada.

-Eso no es un juguete que puedas pedir, cariño- Bella contenía la sonrisa, ante la torpe explicación de su chico.

-¿No hacen eso los novios?- se encogió la niña de hombros, antes de salir pitando hacia la cocina. El cantante se quedó estático, con una ceja alzada.

Bella se quedó blanca, tragando saliva y mirando de reojo a su novio, que tenía una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

-Quiero un hermanito como regalo de navidades...- repitió el cobrizo, todavía sin salir de su estupor -¿desde cuándo una niña de nueve años sabe eso?- cuestionó, con estupor.

-Hum... puede que lo haya estudiado en la clase de ciencias- fue la inteligente respuesta de su chica, y asomando en su boca un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa- protestó este, rodeando su hormbro con un brazo y acercándola a él -ahora comprendo su silencio de ayer- meditó en voz alta.

-Si lo vemos desde su punto de vista, tiene su lógica- le dio la razón Bella -¿recuerdas cuando Tanya la llevó a casa de Jake, antes de empezar la gira?- este asintió.

-Fue un comentario desafortunado por parte de Gianna- rememoró el cobrizo, con una mueca de fastidio -siempre me acuerdo como te la llevaste del jaleo, queriendo evitar que la niña se sintiera incómoda.

-No era justo para ella ver eso, ni bueno- respondió -¿crees que irá todo bien, a partir de ahora?

-Ya no tendré que contener las ganas de darte un beso, aunque esté ella- dijo Edward, acercándose a ella y besando suavemente sus labios -en serio cariño, ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto con Amy, estará encantada.

-Lástima que no podamos salir este fin de semana- exclamó la castaña, con una mueca de fastidio; pasado mañana, viernes, cogían de nuevo un avión, rumbo a Dubai, para seguir con la gira.

-Tendremos tiempo, tranquila por eso- la consoló su novio, besando suavemente su frente -¿has hablado con tu madre, por lo del comunicado?

-Sí- confirmó -le ha sorprendido que te pronuncies acerca del asunto -expresó, con una mueca que hizo sonreír a Edward -¿y tú con los tuyos?

-Con mi padre- se encogió de hombros -se alegra mucho por nosotros; esa ha sido su respuesta- Bella decició no hacer comentarios al respecto.

-¿Y cómo va mi canción?- cambió de tema, haciéndose un poco la desinteresada.

-Ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada, calabacita- respondió, conteniendo la risa -es sorpresa.

-Tú y tus sorpresas- rodó los ojos ella.

-Te gustará; fíate un poco de mi- le pidió.

Bella torció la boca, en un claro gesto de desacuerdo, pero terminó por darle un pequeño beso, antes de sonreír y de que ambos se levantaran, para seguir cada uno con su trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Esto es impresionante- decía Reneesme una y otra vez, con la boca abierta y mirando hacia todos los lados; acababan de llegar al lujoso hotel en el que se alojarían en Dubai, el _Burj al Arab,_ que estaba considerado el hotel más lujoso del mundo. Con forma de vela de barco, y en medio de una pequeña isla, rodeado de kilómetros de playas, era uno de los iconos de la ciudad.

-Es increíble el dinero que puede haber invertido aquí- decía también Sam.

-Ya sabes, deja la música y haz negocio con el petróleo- expresó Emmett, alucinado como estaba. Era la primera vez que el grupo tocaba en ese país, y todos estaban impresionados por lo que estaban viendo.

-Yo solo quiero que nos den ya las habitaciones, y poder echarme a dormir- bostezaba Jasper, con cara de cansancio. Con el cambio de horario, habían llegado a media mañana, hora local, y el concierto era esa misma noche. Debido a la apretada agenda, la rueda de prensa tendría lugar en el Dubai Sports City, lugar del concierto.

-Ya está- anunció Bella, repartiendo las llaves de las habitaciones -estamos en la planta treinta y cinco- les informó, a la vez que repartía las llaves. Normalmente era Alice ya que se encargaba de eso, pero se había quedado en Los Ángeles -nuestro equipaje ya está arriba.

Por suerte para el grupo, las medidas de seguridad eran inmensas, por lo que apenas hubo avistamientos de prensa ni en el aeródromo privado en el que habían aterrizado, ni en la entrada del hotel. Dos botones les acompañaron hasta su piso, dejándoles en un amplio recibidor, que conectaba las suites de cada uno.

-Vaya...- murmuró Jake -los muebles parecen de oro- toda la decoración de las suites estaba conformado por lujosas telas de seda en tonos azules, y muebles lacados en dorado.

-Seguro que ese cojín vale más que tu casa entera- se burló Edward, cargando con su maleta y la de Bella, rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Se notará mucho si me llevo algunos, y los vendo?- bromeó el moreno, arrancando las risas del resto.

-Por si acaso, no pruebes- le recomendó Bella, rodando los ojos.

-Puede que no te dejen salir del país, así que no sería mala idea- añadió la pelirroja, con una sonrisita de suficiencia; Emmett contuvo la risa. Desde esa primera presentación de ambos, los piques eran la tónica habitual.

-Que pena- Jake se llevó las manos al pecho -estoy seguro de que eso te causaría un gran disgusto, Nessie- soltó tan tranquilo, pero los ojos de la aludida se ensancharon, incrédulos y cabreados.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, morenito?- puso los brazos en jarras, taladrándole con la mirada.

-Vamos- protestó este -no hay quién pronuncie bien ese nombre.

-Ya estamos- siseó Edward entre dientes, a la vez que su chica era muda espectadora de la situación.

-¿Me has puesto de apodo... el nombre de un monstruo?- le reclamó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es cariñoso- se defendió el guitarrista, alzando las manos -es como si fuera una abreviatura de tu nombre.

-Lo tendré en cuenta a la hora de buscarte uno, morenito- fue la escueta respuesta de esta, antes de tomar su maleta y dirigirse a su habitación,

El resto de los chicos y Bella estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara de póquer del pobre Jake, que refunfuñaba para sí mismo; era muy cómico verlos discutir.

-Dios, tío... ¿cómo se te ocurre llamarla así?- le preguntó Emmett, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Era sin mala intención- se defendió este, cruzándose de brazos.

-Así no te la vas a ganar- meneó la cabeza Jasper, divertido.

-Tampoco es que ella ponga de su parte- seguía protestando el guitarrista -¿y quién ha dicho que quiero ligármela?

-Vamos, tío- ahora el que habló fue Edward -el día que empezó a trabajar se te caía la baba- le recordó.

-Eso es cierto- Jake miró incrédulo a Bella, que por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con el resto.

-¿Tú también?

-Tienes que tener un poco de paciencia- le dijo ella -si sabes que no es muy dada a bromear, no la piques.

-Cosas más complicadas se han conseguido -habló ahora su primo, palmeándole el hombro -mira a estos dos- señaló a Edward y Bella.

-Claro, muy bonito- se burló Jake -a Bells le pones una canción de Megadeth y ya está- Edward rió, mirando a su calabacita.

-Francamente, tío... te veo aprendiendo a bailar música electrónica- se carcajeó Jasper.

-Pagaría por ver algó así- reía también Emmett.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños- siseó, antes de tomar su maleta y dirigirse a su habitación. Jasper y Sam reían, a la vez que Emmett se volvió a Edward.

-Te apuesto doscientos pavos a que en menos de un mes, tenemos al mismísimo Jacob Black bailando a pleno ritmo en las discotecas- le retó el batería a su amigo.

-Imposible- rodó los ojos el cantante -trescientos a que no cae- le picó de vuelta.

-Hecho- ambos chocaron las manos, ante la cara resiganda de Bella.

-¿Siempre buscas la forma de hacer negocio?- le preguntó a Emmett.

-No hay que perder la ocasión de ganar unos cuantos dólares- se excusó este.

Cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones, y Bella no pudo evitar dejarse caer en la enorme y mullida cama. Apenas habían podido dormir en el avión, y no estaba segura de los litros de cafeína que necesitarían los chicos y ella misma para aguantar hasta el final del concierto.

Cerró un momento los ojos, y sonrió al sentir como su novio se tumbaba con suavidad encima de ella, sin hacerle daño.

-He echado de menos tenerte así- susurró Edward contra sus labios, para después besarla. Su lengua delineó con cuidado el labio inferior de su chica, gesto que ella correspondió abriendo la boca y permitiendo que ambos músculos se mezclaran, suave pero a la vez de manera juguetona.

-Yo también- admitió ella, pasando sus manos por su rebelde pelo y alborotándolo más. Sus pequeñas y heladas manos descendieron de manera sinuosa, perdiéndose por el interior de su camiseta y acariciando su pecho.

-Cariño...- jadeó el cantante; cuando él iba a imitar la acciòn de su chica, unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que la diversión parara.

-¡Chicos, ha llegado el almuerzo!- oyeron a Reneesme -¡lamento interrumpiros la diversión!- se disculpó, conteniendo la risa.

-Siempre igual- siseó frustado Edward, meneando la cabeza -¿tienes hambre?- pasó la mano por la mejilla de su novia.

-Podría comer algo- admitió esta, todavía con la respiración agitada, debido a los besos y a las caricias.

-¿La hora de la siesta?- preguntó Edward, con voz ronca y sugerente, alzando las dos cejas de forma sugestiva.

-Pervertido- le dio un juguetón golpe en el pecho, antes de que el cantante se levantara, ayudándola a ella también, para salir a reunirse con el resto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Esto es una locura- se quejó la publicista, sentándose en el sofa del camerino. Después de un almuerzo ligero y de apenas una hora de descanso, la banda y las chicas llegaron puntuales al estadio, donde una alucinada Reneesme fue testigo de como se montaba el inmenso escenario.

-Menos mal que ya se han ido todos- Bella se sentó a su lado; la primera rueda de prensa del grupo en tierras árabes fue perfectamente coordinada por la recién llegada. Era la primera que los periodistas eran todos hombres.

-No sabía que estos chicos montaba todo este jaleo por un concierto- la castaña rió.

-¿En serio que no conocías al grupo?- todavía le parecía muy raro.

-Es verdad- se encogió de hombros -cuando Aro y Alice me entrevistaron, creí que se trataría de un grupo pequeño, y otro estilo de música; cuando ella mencionó Slave Heart, me quedé con cara tonta- Bella sonrió, al escuchar la explicación -nunca me ha gustado ni el rock, ni el heavy ni nada de eso...

-Te acostumbrarás- le dijo ella -en un rato, los verás en su salsa.

-¿Cómo es ser la novia de un famoso?- ahora la ronda de preguntas se volvió contra la castaña.

-Es raro, pero ante todo, Edward es una persona normal y corriente- le contó, con una pequeña sonrisa -ya los has visto estos días en el estudio; no hacen nada más que trabajar. Todos ellos tienen los pies en la tierra.

-En eso llevas razón- admitió Reneesme -yo pensaba que todos los días eran juergas locas.

-Eso pregunté yo también- rió esta, recordando.

-También pensé que eran muchos más altivos y arrogantes- siguió relatando la pelirroja -quiero decir, los grupos así famosos, con montañas de dólares y fans... ya me entiendes- se encogió de hombros.

-Edward, a veces, es un poco divo- le confesó -quiero decir, su carácter hace que, a veces, parece que esté hablando de forma borde y grosera... pero no es así en absoluto.

-Si lo admites tú, que eres su novia... debe ser verdad.

-¿Sabes que al principio nos parecíamos un poco a Jake y a ti?- siguió relatando -no llevábamos muuuy mal- negó con la cabeza -quien me iba a decir hace unos meses que terminaríamos juntos.

-La diferencia es que el morenito y yo no terminaremos juntos, bajo ningún concepto- afirmó, de forma muy rotunda.

-Es un chico encantador- de dijo esta -si lo conocieras un poco más, te sorprenderías.

-No me apetece conocerlo en absoluto- la chica seguía en sus trece -Nessie... ¿qué clase de apodo es ese?- se preguntó así misma, ante la cara divertida de la castaña.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por Bill, que avisó a Bella que había un pequeño problema con los dichosos pases VIP; la castaña se levantó, yendo al encuentro de todos ellos, para hacerlos pasar al camerino. Entre los ilustres invitados había varios magnates del petróleo, acompañados por un sinfín de guardaespaldas y un séquito impresionante, que Bella no sabía si eran familia o simples conocidos.

Muchos de ellos, con túnicas y el tradicional turbante a la cabeza, conversaron con el grupo en un fluido inglés; había muy pocas mujeres, y todas ellas con ricas túnicas bordadas y la cabeza cubierta por pañuelos. No despegaban la mirada del suelo, y apenas hablaban o simplemente se dedicaban a asentir con la cabeza a cualquier frase que fuera dirigida a ellas. Reneesme y ella recibieron anteriormente instrucciones de que fueran discretamente vestidas, para evitar problemas.

Por fin, el ritual anterior a los conciertos dio comienzo. La pelirroja no hacía más que asomarse con discrección, impresionada por la marea de más de las sesenta mil personas allí congregadas, ya aplaudiendo y gritando entusiasmados cada vez que una figura humana aparecía en el escenario.

Jake, guitarra colgada al hombro, se acercó a Bella y Reneesme, que ya habían tomado el lugar acostumbrado para seguir el espectáculo.

-No me esperaba tanta gente- dijo este, meneando incrédulo la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco- admitió Bella -quiero decir, con las costumbres tan arcaícas y severas que tienen... no sé, es extraño- murmuró. Edward se acercó a ellos, y rodeó la cintura de Bella con sus brazos.

-¿Preparada para disfrutar de un poco de buena música?- interrogó Jake a la pelirroja, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Aprecio la buena música- se cruzó esta de brazos -debo reconocer que tenéis canciones... buenas... por así decirlo; esta semana en casa he escuchado algunas.

-Espera a vernos en acción- refutó Sam, que al igual que sus compañeros, ya estaba preparado para salir a la palestra.

-Te gustará el espectáculo, Nessie- la picó Jake.

-Si vuelves a llamarme eso, juro que te estampo la guitarra en la cabeza- le adivirtió, fulminándole con la mirada.

Edward rodó los ojos, y decidió dejar a la singular pareja y Sam a solas, llevándose a Bella a una esquina fuera de la vista de ojos indiscretos.

-¿Preparado?- sondeó ella, apartando cuidadosamente el cable de los audífonos, que se había enredado con uno de sus pendientes.

-Listo para ganarme el sueldo- bromeó él, acercándose a ella y besando suavemente su cuello -¿me ganaré mi premio?- sondeó, malicioso.

-Te recuerdo que te lo ganaste en Tokio, divo- le picó ella de vuelta; este rió, haciéndole cosquillas en su piel. El griterío ya era audible, señal de que el resto de la banda ya estaba en el escenario.

-A por ellos- a regañadientes de apartó de su chica, dejando un sonoro besos en sus labios y guiñándole un ojo, antes de girarse y encaminar sus pasos hacia el escenario.

Bella se reunió con una alucinada pelirroja, que boquiabierta miraba como el público coreaba las canciones a pleno pulmón.

-Es increíble- chilló Reneesme, para que Bella la oyera.

-Lo es- le dio la razón, a la vez que una de las canciones más rockeras y divertidas de la banda resonaba en el estadio; la costumbre de cambiar una canción del repertorio se había mantenido, ya que según los chicos, así era menos monótono.

-Se vuelven locos- seguía exclamando la publicista, a la vez que Bella observaba como Jake se acercaba al micrófono de Edward, y ambos coreaban el estribillo de la canción...

_"Hasta que no esté enterrado a seis metros_

_de profundidad, no necesito una cama..._

_viviré mientras esté vivo,_

_dormiré cuando esté muerto._

_Hasta que no me entierren y _

_pongan a descansar mis huesos, _

_viviré mientras estè vivo, _

_dormiré cuando esté muerto..."_

Bella miraba a su novio con una sonrisa, era increíble lo feliz que estaba, se le notaba incluso mientras cantaba. Se estaba divirtiendo, y haciendo que el público también participara de forma activa en el recital.

-Wau... ¡Slave Heart!- chilló Nessie, que a su lado, saltaba y aplaudía emocionada; puede que, a pesar de todo, el grupo se hubiera ganado otra fan.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VanerK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad; **NBellaCullen; **Makenna1069; **Carmen cullen- i love fic; **Jazzy Cullen Patinsson; **Marcela; **Alexa Malfoy; **SharinPattinson; **Akatsuki84; **ClariceCullen; **MariellaWalford; **Ruthypotter; **Alejadra Cullen; **Charlotte Masen Cullen; **Jessica; **ReneesmeCC; **RebeBellDom; **Loore-5; **Afrokd; **Nonsense975; **Tepha; **LeslieeMariia; **JourlnRodriguez; **Doryycullen; **Danicosmos; **Silvers Astoria Malfoy; **Mónica Rodriguez; **Cullen Swan; **LexieMadrid; **LiziDpat; **Betty Cullen; **Soles; **ConyFarias; **Carlita16; **Bonxi; **Girl Perverse; **Soemarie Grey... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	22. Familia

**Hooola mis chicas!**

**Ainssss... después de un casi un mes sin ordenador, y de visitas inesperadas estas vacaciones de Semana Santa, por fin puedo dejaros el capítulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero a partir de la semana que viene las actus retomarán su ritmo normal.**

**"Tal como eres" será actualizado los viernes, y "Aprendiendo a vivir", mi nueva historia, los lunes. Intentaré ser puntual, ahora que mi portátil ha resucitado de entre los muertos ¬¬**

**Bien; al lío. Creo que todas queréis leer como va esa primera salida en familia; vamos a ver que pasa...**

**Espero que os guste; nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: "Stay" de Bon Jovi**

** watch?v=Hw6eUP5SnPc**

* * *

_Capítulo 22: Familia_

Después del triunfal debut del grupo en tierras árabes, y del macro concierto que ofrecieron en Qatar, llegó el momento de regresar a casa. Habían sido cinco días frenéticos, y por problemas de agenda con la grabación, apenas pudieron disfrutar de más tiempo para conocer esos fascinantes países y sus costumbres.

Bella llamó a la puerta de la casa del matrimonio Withlock a media mañana; se había tomado las primeras horas de la mañana libres para poder acudir a su cita con el médico, que había estado aplazando casi dos semanas. Edward finalmente no pudo acompañarla, ya que los directivos del estudio exigieron dejar al menos un tema grabado antes de que partieran rumbo a México, la siguiente parada de la gira.

-Hola Bella- saludó María, que fue quien abrió la puerta.

-Hola- respondió esta, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-El estudio es un hervidero de gente- le relató, a la vez que ambas se encaminaban hacia la cocina -solo faltabas tú- bromeó.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- rió suavemente la castaña.

-Pero antes, desayuna algo- la medió regañó María -Alice me ha dicho que ibas a hacerte unos análisis, y que no te dejara pisar el estudio hasta que comas algo.

-He tomado un café al salir de la consulta- contestó -pero no haré enfadar a la jefa- nada más poner un pie en la cocina, el olor inconfundible de las tostadas y el capuccino humeante se colaron por su nariz, mandando un sonoro gruñido directo a su estómago.

-¿Todo bien?- le interrogó María -espero que no sea nada grave.

-Analítica de rutina- le aclaró la castaña, con una pequeña sonrisa; justo en ese momento entró la dueña de la casa.

-Hola Bella- se sentó con ella, mientras María le entregaba una taza de té.

-¿Cómo va la grabación?- interrogó, muy interesada.

-Han tenido que repetir la canción unas tres veces- le relató su jefa -te puedes imaginar como está tu chico- soltó una pequeña risa.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- admitió Bella -¿qué tal la canción nueva?

-Se titula "_Stay_", y es muy bonita- alabó Alice -pero por lo que les oído cuchichear, no es la tuya- negó divertida con la cabeza.

-Empieza a hartarme tanto misterio- musitó, fastidiada.

-Solo quiere sorprenderte- le recordó, tomando un pequeño sorbo -¿todo bien en el médico?- la castaña afirmó con la cabeza.

-No me acostumbro a eso de que me saquen sangre- le confesó, con una mueca de dolor.

-Yo tampoco- respondió Alice -y mañana me toca revisión a mi.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño o pequeña?

-Estupendo, mientras a su madre se le revuelva el estómago, es señal que de todo marcha bien para él- Bella rió, divertida por la cara de resignación de Alice.

-¿Tenéis alguna preferencia?

-A Jasper y a mi nos da igual- le contó -Akane y Hachiko quieren niña, y Kyo chico.

-Por supuesto- le dio la razón Bella -no podía ser de otra manera; a este paso, podéis abrir una guardería.

-Te aseguro que será el último- siguió relatando Alice -creo que con cuatro hijos, Jasper y yo ya hemos contribuido al crecimiento demográfico del país.

-Y tanto- le dio la razón Bella.

-Ya te tocará- musitó la morena, divertida -a Edward le encantan los niños.

-Lo sé- suspiró ella -¿sabes que Amy ya ha pedido un hermanito por navidades?- la morena sonrió.

-Pronto empieza- le dijo -¿y tú, qué opinas del tema?- la castaña la miró sin entender -¿te ves así con Edward, en un futuro?

-A mi también me gustan los niños, salta a la vista- eligió con cuidado sus palabras -si todo va bien, cuando llegue el momento, nos lo plantearemos.

Siguieron con la conversación mientras ambas terminaban sus respectivos desayunos, hasta que llegaron al despacho. Después de sacar su portátil y el Ipad, la charla pasó a temas más profesionales.

-¿Dónde está Renesmee?- interrogó Bella, extrañada de no verla por allí.

-Hoy iba a la redacción de "_Rock-Sound_"- le recordó la morena -tenemos que cerrar la entrevista con ellos antes de que partáis a México.

-Cierto- aprobó Bella -¿y la renovación del contrato con la discográfica?

-De eso me encargaré yo, mientras vosotros estáis de viaje- meditó Alice.

-¿Crees que Aro cederá a negociar las claúsulas que los chicos quieren retocar?

-Esperemos que sí- suspiró Alice -según vaya reuniéndome con él y los directivos, te iré pasando las cantidades, para ver que opinas.

-Qué poco voy a disfrutar de México- se quejó la castaña -tus mails parecen testamentos- la picó. Alice le sacó la lengua de manera graciosa mientras tomaba asiento. La castaña oyó voces en el cuarto de grabación, así que decidió encaminarse hacia allí.

Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, esuchando la canción; los chicos estaban fuera, sentados con los técnicos y escuchando con atención la melodía y la voz de Edward, que de pie y con los brazos en jarras, fruncía el ceño; se notaba que no estaba muy contento con el resultado. Con paso cauteloso se acercó a él; este volvió la cabeza, sonriéndola a la vez que pasaba un brazo por su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

La canción era preciosa, y Bella no pudo evitar que un nudo se instalara en su garganta mientras prestaba atención a la letra...

_"Todo cantante siempre canta_

_sobre alguien más._

_Otro corazón sangrando, _

_otro nuevo comienzo._

_Pero esta vez estoy cantando_

_acerca de mí..._

_hice que fuera así de solitario_

_que incluso mi piano quería llorar..."_

Los acompañamientos del piano eran increíbles, pero los técinos de la discográfica meneaban la cabeza, cuchicheando entre ellos y haciendo que Edward cada vez resoplara de manera más audible.

_"Pero yo estoy aquí_

_pidiéndote que te quedes_

_sólo un poco más..._

_siempre has sido la más fuerte, _

_no puedo dejarte ir._

_Rogándote..._

_quédate..."_

-Es justo ahí- uno de los técnicos de sonido habló, parando la canción de manera abrupta; Edward y Jake achicaron los ojos -ese acorde, cuando dices quédate...

-¿Y?- enarcó una ceja el cantante, sin saber a que se refereían.

-Tenéis que bajar el tono de la guitarra- habló otro de ellos, manipulando los botones de sonido.

-Si hacemos eso, tendremos que bajar el bajo también- negó Jasper con la cabeza.

-Entonces, tendrá que cantar medio tono más alto- ahora el que habló fue Sam, señalando a Edward.

-La canción ya tiene tonos muy altos- negó el aludido, con la cabeza -no llegaría con holgura para la siguiente estrofa.

-¿Por qué no podemos dejarla tal y cómo está?- propuso Emmett -no suena mal.

-Cuando hagamos los arreglos finales, se notaría- negó de nuevo uno de los técnicos.

-Es imperceptible- rodó los ojos Jake, levantándose -propongo que nos tomemos un descanso, y lo pensemos.

-Está bien- aprobó Jasper.

-Panda de sabelotodos- siseó edward, entre dientes; sintió como Bella le apretaba la mano, pidiéndole que se calmara. Cuando sus ojos verdes enfocaron a su novia, su semblante se suavizó.

-Tranquilo- murmuró ella.

-Perdona cariño- resopló cansado -pero cuando se ponen tan pesados, me sacan de quicio.

-Lo sé- respondió la joven de vuelta; sabía lo poco que le gustaba a Edward y a los chicos que cuestionaran las canciones, y que tuvieran que retocarlas mucho después de componerlas y acoplar la música. Este sonrió, antes de agacharse y darle un suave beso.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?- le preguntó, a la vez que salían al jardín, para poder tener un poco de intimidad.

-El reconocimiento ha ido bien, y mis niveles hormonales son normales- Edward sonrió, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo -en cuanto a los anticonceptivos, me ha dicho que bajando la dosis de tiroxina, puedo tomar cualquiera de ellos.

-¿Eso significa que tendrías que bajar la dosis de la pastilla que tomas todas las mañanas?- interrogó Edward, con el ceño fruncido; Bella sonrió, era demasiado tierno ver cómo se preocupaba por ella y su salud.

-Me recetarían un medicamento más suave, pero igual de efectivo- le contó ella -lo único, es que los anticonceptivos podrían hacer que aumente de peso, así que tendré que controlarme un poco más.

-¿Y qué opciones te han dado?

-He pensado en el implante hormonal; es una pequeña varilla, del tamaño de una cerilla, que se introduce bajo la piel, con anestesia local. Eso libera las hormonas gradualmente, y podría combinarlo con mi medicación.

-¿Y cuánto dura eso?- seguía preguntando su novio.

-Tienen efecto durante tres años; y se puede retirar cuando quieras; tendría mi periodo normal.. .- enumeró -y dado el ajetreo que llevamos, no tendría que preocuparme por tomar más pastillas, o tener que estar pendiente de ello; creo que es una buena solución.

-Si tú estás cómoda con ello- le dijo este -¿cuándo te lo pondrían?

-Con mi siguiente ciclo menstrual; una semana después de volver de Sudamérica, y coincide que estamos aquí- le recordó -podría ir a que me lo colocaran.

-Prometo que esta vez, te acompañaré- Bella sonrió divertida, a la vez que se ponía de puntillas y le besaba en la mejilla; pero su novio tenía otros planes, ya que giró su cuello en un rápido movimiento, capturando sus labios con los suyos. Bella le abrazó por la cintura, a la vez que los dientes de este mordisqueaban de manera delicada su labio inferior.

-Odio dormir sin ti- protestó Edward, como si fuera un niño pequeño, una vez liberó su boca y bajó a su cuello, dejando pequeños besos en esa zona.

-De momento, es lo que hay- le intentó consolar Bella -¿ayudaste a Amy con el trabajo?- ayer la niña y ella estuvieron toda la tarde con su proyecto de ciencias, y como no consiguieron acabar, Edward tuvo que seguir ayudando a Amy, una vez ya en su casa.

-Me pasé dos horas coloreando y recortando dibujos de los distintos tipos de frutas y verduras- le aclaró -espero que al menos, le pongan buena nota por ello.

-No te veo con pinturas en la mano- rió ella, divertida.

-Te dije que tenía muchas facetas- susurró con voz ronca, cosa que no hizo otra cosa que su chica riera más fuerte -¿preparada para la excursión?- mañana era sábado, y por fin, Bella pasaría el día con su novio y Amy.

-Sí- suspiró ella -y eso me recuerda que quiero dejar unas cosas terminadas, ya que tenemos el fin de semana bastante ajetreado.

-La cena, casi lo había olvidado- musitó el cobrizo en voz alta; el domingo era el cumpleaños de Sam, y todo el grupo y sus parejas se reunían en casa del matrimonio Ulley para cenar -dejaré a Amy con mis padres esa noche, y que ellos la lleven al colegio el lunes.

-Será lo mejor- aprobó Bellla -¿hoy no viene después de clase, verdad?

-Alice la recogerá, y la llevará al cumpleaños de Sally; la recogeré cuando salga del estudio.

-¿Conoces a sus padres?- Amy siempre hablaba de Sally, una de sus mejores amigas, junto a Akane.

-Sí, aunque no los vea mucho; su padre es cámara de televisión, y su madre enfermera- iba a seguir hablando, pero se dio cuenta de que Jake le hacía un gesto con la mano, llamando su atención.

-Tengo que entrar- resopló.

-Y yo papeleo que terminar- musitó ella.

De la mano, la pareja se adentró de nuevo en el estudio, dispuestos a seguir cada uno con sus respectivas tareas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El sonido de su teléfono móvil hizo que Bella interrumpiera su desayuno del sábado. Ya estaba vestida, ya que Edward y Amy pasarían a recogerla en media hora; sonrió al ver en la pantalla el nombre de su amiga de la infancia.

-Qué madrugadora- saludó nada más descolgar.

-Vengo de mi sesión de footing, y Kyle todavía está durmiendo- respondió Ángela -es la mejor hora para llamar sin interrupciones- bromeó.

-¿Cómo está mi chico?- preguntó Bella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cada día más grande, y más revoltoso- suspiró la morena.

-Es un niño encantador- rodó los ojos la castaña.

-Para ti, que lo ves de cuando de cuando- fue la contestación de su amiga -si lo tuvieras las veinticuatro horas, no dirías eso; pero no te he llamado para hablar de mi hijo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Bella dio un sorbo a su café.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?- preguntó, muy interesada.

-Muy bien- sonrió esta.

-Por cierto, en _"In touch" _salís muy guapos en las fotos- musitó la morena, pícara. Bella hizo memoria, y recordó las fotos en las que salían Edward y ella paseando por los alrededores del hotel, en Qatar.

-También me lo dijo mi madre- siseó, con una pequeña mueca -francamente, no me acostumbro.

-Renée debe estar muy atareada; siempre ha seguido los cotilleos al pie de la letra... y ahora con más motivo.

-Eso dice mi padre- rió la castaña.

-Tendré que pedirte un autógrafo la próxima vez que nos veamos- bromeó Ángela.

-Muy graciosa.

-¿Sabes que estuvimos en Forks el fin de semana pasado, y me topé con Jessica?

-Pensaba que seguía en Nueva York- murmuró Bella, un poco sorprendida; Jessica Stanley fue a la escuela primaria y al instituto con ellas, pero nunca se llevaron del todo bien.

-Ha vuelto a Forks; por lo visto, su contrato laboral terminó y no se lo renovaron, por lo que ha regresado. Trabaja en la cafetería de sus padres.

-Vaya...- seguía murmurando -¿y qué te dijo?

-Me preguntó por ti, y si tu romance con Edward era cierto- rió divertida Ángela -cuando le dije que eras su novia, su cara era todo un poema.

-Me lo imagino- siseó, hastiada.

-Estoy esperando a que vengáis los dos a Forks, su cara será para recordar.

-No sé si podremos ir pronto, Ang- le aclaró.

-Sé que estáis de un lado para otro con la gira, pero algún día tendrá que conocer a tus padres.

-Él tiene muchas ganas de ir; veremos a ver cuando podemos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy?- cambió de tema.

-Vamos a pasar el día los tres juntos- le contó, contenta -pero poco más te puedo decir.

-¿Ves cómo la niña se lo tomaría bien?; te preocupas demasiado; Bella le había relatado hace unos días la primera reacción de la niña, pero su amiga le restó importancia, y más cuando le contó la conversación que mantuvieron con posterioridad Edward y ella con la pequeña. Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya han llegado- le dijo -te llamaré antes de que nos vayamos a México.

-Pásalo bien- le deseó su amiga.

Una vez cortó la llamada, se dirigió hacia la puerta, sonriendo al escuchar los pequeños ladridos de Baxter. Al abrir, el perro entró como una bala en la casa, correteando y husmeando a su alrededor.

-¡Bella!- Amy la abrazó por la cintura, y la castaña se agachó, para darle un beso.

-Hola cielo- la saludó -¿lo pasaste bien en el cumpleaños de Sally?

-Muy bien- afirmó contenta.

-¿Y el trabajo de ciencias?- siguió preguntándole.

-Me pusieron un notable- parloteó, orgullosa.

-Nos lo pusieron a todos- Bella sonrió al oír la frase de Edward, que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las gafas de sol y la correa del perro en una mano. Amy entró en la casa, seguida de su padre.

-Dime que tienes café hecho- susurró Edward, mientras se agachaba y dejaba un sonoro beso en los labios de su chica.

-¿Mala noche?- sondeó la joven, mientras la niña se acomodaba en el sofá y ellos dos se dirigían a la cocina.

-Amy se ha levantado a las ocho de la mañana- le aclaró este, ahogando un bostezo -y yo me quedé a ver una película hasta las tantas.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó Bella, mientras le servía la bebida caliente; nada más pronunciar la palabra comer, el perro se plantó a su lado, apoyando las patas delanteras en sus rodillas y mirándola fijamente.

-Yo no, pero Baxter sí- musitó hastiado el cantante. La castaña cogió un trozo de tostada, dándoselo al animal. Este volvió al salón, contento con el resultado.

-¿Quieres algo, Amy?- levantó la voz, para que la niña la escuchara.

-No- contestó la niña; vio que había puesto la televisión, y que estaba viendo una serie de dibujos animados. Se volvió a Edward, que pausadamente tomaba el café.

-¿A dónde vas a llevarnos?- interrogó, muy interesada. Su novio sonrió, dejando la taza de café encima del mostrador y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Podemos ir a dar un paseo por el centro, o a los puestos ambulantes de Santa Mónica; hay un mercadillo muy popular por allí.

-Me parece bien- aprobó la castaña, acurrucándose contra él -¿comemos en tu casa, no?

-Ese es el plan, a la noche podemos ir a hacerle una visita a Bob- sugirió -desde que estuve contigo, no he vuelto.

-Hum... me parece bien- susurro.

-Por la tarde podemos sacar a Baxter a pasear por la playa- le seguía contando.

-Llevaré ropa para cambiarme, entonces.

-Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo- sugirió el cobrizo, de manera inocente, contra su cuello.

-Sabes que a mi me gustaría también- respondió ella -pero es muy pronto.

Edward resopló de manera cómica, pero cuando levantó la cara de su cuello, no pudo resistir las ganas de besarla. Sintió como Bella agarraba con su puño los cortos pelos de la parte posterior de su nuca, acercándole más hacia ella; disfrutando de las sensaciones, ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de Amy, hasta que la niña tiró de la camiseta de su padre.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- les preguntó, con una sonrisa. Bella, muerta de la vergüenza, se puso roja como un tomate, pero su novio le quitó hierro al asunto, diciéndole con la mirada que no pasaba nada.

-Voy a preparar ropa- se disculpó, soltándose del agarre del cantante, pero la niña fue detrás suyo, sentándose encima de la cama. Mientras Bella le entregaba la ropa, ella la iba metiendo en la mochila.

-¿Te da vergüenza besar a papá?- le preguntó, de manera inocente. Bella se quedó congelada... a la niña no le daba reparo alguno preguntar cualquier cosa.

-Claro que no- respondió, una vez salió de su estupor.

-Es que te has puesto roja- sonrió Amy.

-Eso me suele pasar con bastante frecuencia- musitó ella; era la primera vez que los pillaba, pero no parecía molesta, todo lo contrario.

-Papá te quiere mucho- se explicó, siempre sonriendo -Sally tiene novio, pero ellos no se besan como vosotros.

-Sally tiene diez años, cielo- le explicó ella, divertida -la gente mayor se besa de esta manera.

-Mamá casi nunca le da un beso así a James- la castaña arqueó una ceja, pero decició quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Pueden que lo hagan cuando tú no los ves- apuntó. La niña se encogió de hombros, pero siguió interrogando a Bella con el tema de los besos y de los novios. La curiosidad de Amy era inmensa... hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Edward, que apareció por la habitación.

-¿Estáis listas?- les preguntó.

-Ya está- la castaña cogió su bolso, y su novio la mochila con el cambio de ropa. La pequeña salió primero, y mientras se aseguraban de que estaba todo apagado, el cobrizo no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablábais?- preguntó, a la vez que Bella cerraba la puerta. La niña y Baxter ya bajaban las escaleras, rumbo al coche.

-Me ha preguntado si me da vergüenza besarte- dijo, con una pequeña risa; este contuvo la carcajada con una pequeña mueca -y me ha preguntado porque Sally su novio no se besan como nosotros.

La cara de Edward cambió a una mueca indescifrable, a la vez que se ponía serio. Se quedó tan pasmado, que su novia no pudo contener la risa.

-Deberías verte la cara; te has puesto verde del mareo- seguía carcajeándose la castaña.

-Novio...- repitió la palabra -¿desde cuándo las niñas de diez años tienen novios?

-¿Nunca has tenido la típica novia de guardería, o de la escuela primaria?- le preguntó esta, secándose las lágrimas.

-No es lo mismo- refunfuñó, molesto.

-¿Sabes que para ese tema, eres el típico padre autoritario?- le preguntó ella.

-No es eso...- le respondió, abriendo el coche -cuando acabe la universidad, abordaremos el tema- susurró para si mismo, con una mueca de digusto.

-Seguro- rodó los ojos Bella, antes de acomodarse todos en el coche, y partir rumbo a la costa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ese sábado, el Paseo de la famosa playa californiana estaba bastante concurrido; tardaron casi media hora en poder aparcar, y eso que apenas eran las diez y media de la mañana. Amy y Bella, de la mano, se acercaron a los puestos ambulantes, seguidas por Edward y Baxter, que estaba más que feliz de corretear alrededor de la gente.

-Mira Bella- llamó su atención la pequeña, tirando de su mano -me gustan las pulseras- eran pulseras rígidas, muy finas y de diversos colores.

-¿Quieres unas?- le preguntó la castaña, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su novio, pidiendo su permiso, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

-¡Sí!- exclamó la niña, alborozada; ambas pasaron unos minutos, eligiendo cuidadosamente el tamaño y colores.

-Mira papá- Amy le mostró las compras a su padre, girando su muñeca, haciendo que las pulsieran tintinearan.

-Muy bonitas- aprobó este, tomando la mano de Bella. La niña cogió la correa del perro, paseando por delante de ellos.

-¿No te ha molestado, verdad?- preguntó la joven, con cautela.

-Claro que no, tonta- la besó en la mejilla -no tienes que pedirme permiso para comprarle algo a Amy, o hacer algo con ella.

El paseo prosiguió, y pasaron la mayoría de la mañana admirando los puestos de artesanía; Bella y Amy paraban en casi todos los puestos de bisutería, probándose pulseras, pendientes, anillos... en el último puesto la castaña se quedó prendada de un anillo de plata, con una bonita piedra en tonos rosados en el centro.

-¿Qué tipo de piedra es?- le preguntó Bella a la mujer que atendía el puesto.

-Es ópalo rosa- le explicó.

-¿Te gusta?- se inclinó, para que la niña lo viera; la cara de Amy era muy graciosa, mirando con detenimiento el anillo.

-Es muy bonito, te queda muy bien- alabó.

-¿Lo quieres?- le preguntó Edward, que estaba a su lado.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- la joven se volvió hacia la vendedora.

-Ciento veinticinco dólares- los ojos de Bella por poco se salen de las órbitas -es plata auténtica, y la piedra es cara, no lo niego.

-Nos lo quedamos- habló Edward, adelantándose a su novia -¿tú quieres uno, Amy?

-¡Sí!- exclamó; durante los próximos quince minutos, ella y la niña miraron con detenimiento los anillos de talla pequeña, hasta que esta se decidió. Una vez que Edward pagó, decidieron adentrarse en el Paseo, ya que Baxter estaba muy inquieto, y necesitaba andar sin parar cada dos por tres.

Edward rodeó los hombros de Bella, mientras que Amy se adelantaba con el animal; el cobrizo miró de reojo a su chica, que sonreía levemente, mirando el anillo que ya estaba cómodamente instalado en su dedo.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo ella -pero no tenías que comprarme nada- se quejó levemente.

-¿No puedo hacerle un regalo a mi calabacita?- susurró en voz baja -no era muy caro... ¿debo temer el momento en el que te entregue el de verdad?- la castaña se quedó parada ante esa pregunta, ante la sonrisa contenida de su novio.

-¿Ha... hablas en serio?- consiguió decir, a duras penas.

-Con el tiempo, por supuesto- habló con tal firmeza que seguía sorprendida y muda -no sé que piensas con respecto al tema... pero me gustaría que fueras Isabella Cullen- hizo una pausa -¿te sorprende?- le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Bue... bueno sí; es decir...- la castaña pensó con cuidado sus palabras -tú ya has estado casado una vez, y pensé que no querrías repetir la experiencia, aunque tuviéramos una relación estable.

-No me lo planteé, hasta que te conocí- admitió él, besando con suavidad su mejilla -tengo mi punto tradicional- bromeó, arrancando las risas de ella.

-Veremos como te portas estos meses- le picó ella, dándole un pequeño codazo -si te comportas bien, me lo pensaré.

-¿Ah, sí?- susurró el cantante de vuelta, acercándose a ella y tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos; iban a profundizar el beso, cuando un flash hizo que se separaran.

Dos periodistas estaban disparando las cámaras; Bella buscó con la mirada a la niña, que por suerte estaba asomada a la barandilla que delimitaba el Paseo marítimo de la playa, con Baxter tumbado a su lado. Bella vio como el ceño de su novio se fruncía, por lo que se separó un poco de él.

-Amy- la llamó con suavidad; la pequeña dejó su puesto, para volver al lado de la joven, que la tomó de la mano, a la vez que Edward se dirigía a ellas.

-Vámonos- susurró este, tomando él la correa del perro.

-¡Edward, Edward!- varios curiosos se giraron, alertados por la llamada de los periodistas -¿estáis de paseo familiar?

-Evidentemente- fue la tensa respuesta del cobrizo, que tomó a su novia de la mano, instándola a que andara más rápido.

-¿Cómo va la gira?- preguntó el otro, haciendo fotos.

-Va muy bien- respondió, serio. Bella tapó a la niña con su cuerpo, impidiendo que la fotografiaran; pero los paparazzis no captaban la indirecta, y seguían disparando las cámaras.

-¿Cómo va la relación, Bella?- ahora la pregunta fue directamente para ella. Simplemente sonrió con educación, pero no soltó palabra alguna por su boca.

-¿Tu hija se lleva bien con tu novia?- la castaña miró de reojo a su chico, que empezaba a enfadarse de verdad.

-No saquéis fotos de mi hija; sabéis las normas, chicos- fue la respuesta a la pregunta. Bella no veía la hora de llegar al aparcamiento, y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver el todoterreno blanco.

-Subid- el joven desbloqueó el coche, y una vez la niña estuvo segura, ella misma se encargó de atar bien la correa de Baxter, mientras que Edward intercambiaba unas palabras con sus perseguidores. Por suerte, no pasó nada grave, y enseguida pudieron partir, rumbo a la casa del cantante.

Mientras la pequeña admiraba sus compras en el asiento trasero, los ojos de Bella se posaron en su novio, que con semblante serio, miraba al frente.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió, preocupada. Este la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Sí- suspiró -lamento que nos hayan fastidiado la mañana.

-No pasa nada- le confortó ella, apretando su mano -¿no te has peleado con ellos, verdad?

-He respondido a sus preguntas- le contó -me han asegurado que no le han sacado fotos a la niña, y si sale accidentalmente en alguna, no la publicarán.

-¿Seguro?- Bella tampoco quería eso, y que la ex mujer de Edward armara un follón.

-Saben la politica que hay, con respecto a los menores- aseguró rotundo -si la editorial correspondiente no quiere una demanda... - dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Además, ya casi es la hora de comer- dijo la castaña.

-Cierto- aprobó -a la tarde podemos ir a la pasear por la playa, pero a la de la urbanización.

-Estaremos mucho más tranquilos- le dio la razón.

-¿Iremos a comer una hamburguesa a la noche?- ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de la niña.

-Habrá que hacerle una visita a Bob- sonrió el cobrizo.

Bella se relajó en su asiento, agradeciendo que la pequeña intromisión de los periodistas no había pasado a mayores.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de un pequeño almuerzo, la familia se acomodó en el amplio sofá, con Amy y Bella haciéndose las dueñas y señoras del mando a distancia. Edward, con los pies cruzados y apoyados en la mesita baja, tenía los ojos cerrados, así que cuando las chicas encontraron una película que les gustaba, la dejaron.

Dado que por la tarde se puso a llover, las chicas pasaron una tarde de películas y palomitas. La joven dejó dormir a Edward; sabía que lo necesitaba, ya que los viajes pasaban factura. Cuando el cantante se despertó, se encontró a su hija apoyada en Bella, mirando muy interesadas la televisión.

-¿Ya ha salido ese actor que tanto os gusta?- se burló con cariño, una vez regresó de la cocina, con una taza de café para él, y otra para Bella.

-"_Piratas del Caribe_" ha terminado hace casi dos horas- le explicó su pequeña -ahora estamos viendo otra.

-No te metas con Jhonny Deep- le advirtió su calabacita, sacándole la lengua, gesto que hizo reír a Amy.

-Me rindo- levantó la manos -voy a ver si sigue lloviendo, vamos colega- Baxter, cómodamente instalado en el sofá, le siguió, deseoso de poder salir al aire libre, aunque fuera al jardín.

-¿Tienes ganas de ir a ver a Bob?- le preguntó Bella a la pequeña, tomando un sorbo de café.

-Sí- le dijo, volviéndose a ella -a mamá no le gusta, y solo voy cuando estoy con papá- le contó.

-Vaya...- fue la inteligente respuesta de la castaña, pero dado lo que le contó Edward en la primera cita, no le extrañaba en absoluto.

-¿Tú le conoces?- le preguntó la pequeña, curiosa.

-Tu padre me llevó a cenar allí una vez- le contó -las hamburguesas están muy buenas- sonrió con complicidad.

-Y las patatas fritas- añadió la niña.

-Y las patatas fritas- repitió la castaña, dándole la razón.

Las dos volvieron su atención a la película, y Edward se reunió de nuevo con ellas, tomando asiento al lado de su novia, que se apoyó en él... pero su atención no estaba en la película, sino en la imagen de sus dos chicas, acurrucadas y comentando lo que veían en la televisión.

Parecían una familia de verdad, y esa instantánea hizo que sonriera satisfecho y feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de una deliciosa cena a base de hamburguesas, Edward y Amy dejaron a Bella a la puerta de su apartamento, quedando en pasar a buscarla a primera hora de la mañana.

El domingo, antes de que llegaran, la castaña fue a una famosa pastelería de la zona, para comprar el postre para la cena de esa noche. Por suerte, la ropa ya la había dejado en casa de Edward el día anterior, por lo que no tenía que llevar más trastos con ella. Edward y su hija la recogieron a eso de las diez, y después de dejar el inmenso pastel de chocolate en la nevera de su novio, el tiempo permitió que dieran el paseo por la playa que ayer la lluvia les impidió.

Después del paseo y del almuerzo, Bella y la niña retaron a Edward a una partida de monopoly. El cobrizo perdió la primera, y las retó a una segunda que también perdió, arrancando las risas de sus chicas.

-No puedo creer que te piques tanto- se burló la castaña mientras se ponía los zapatos, en la habitación de Edward. Tenían que dejar a Amy con Esme y Carlisle, antes de dirigirse a Westlake, el barrio residencial donde residía el matrimonio Ulley.

-Claro; vosotras nunca caíais en mis hoteles- le devolvió la respuesta, con ligero sarcasmo en su voz -así gana cualquiera.

-Eres un quejica- reía divertida su novia, negando con la cabeza. En ese momento, Edward emergió del cuarto de baño, y a Bella se le quedó la respiración atorada en la garganta. Vestía una camisa negra de manga larga, con los botones superiores desabrochados, y unos vaqueros también oscuros que se ajustaban como un guante a sus caderas; y por primera vez, le veía con zapatos de vestir -vaya...- alabó.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Edward, arqueando una ceja; su pelo estaba revuelto, y todavía húmedo de la ducha, y se había afeitado.

-Es la primera vez que te veo con zapatos de vestir- objetó ella, señalando sus pies. Edward rió divertido, tomándola de la mano y haciendo que girara.

-Y yo a ti con un vestido, y tacones- respondió este, mirando el vestido azul oscuro, y los tacones negros, con punta redondeada -luego podrías dejarte los tacones... cuando lleguemos a casa- susurró con voz ronca, acercándola a él y besando el lóbulo de su oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinal dorsal, y un pequeño sonrojo inundó sus mejillas.

-Después- le guiñó un ojo su novia, tras de salir de su trance -voy a ayudar a Amy con la bolsa.

-Recuérdale que meta el uniforme y que coga la mochila para el colegio- le recordó Edward, metiéndose de nuevo al baño, para terminar de prepararse.

Una vez todos estuvieron listos, y con la tarta en el asiento trasero, llevaron a la niña a casa de Esme y Carlisle. Bella también bajó, para saludarles y hablar con ellos unos minutos; Amy se quedó más que feliz con sus abuelos, y por fin, pudieron salir rumbo a casa del matrimonio Ulley.

La residencia de estos, una preciosa casa de una planta y de estilo español, muy parecida a la Jake, estaba ubicada en la exclusiva zona residencial de Westlake, muy cerca de la casa de Rosalie y Emmett, que residían en Echo Park. Llevando con cuidado la inmensa tarta, Edward agarró a su novia por la cintura, vigilando que no tropezara con los tacones. Al llamar al timbre, abrió Jake... con verdadera cara de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, tio?- preguntó el cantante, palmeando su brazo. A lo lejos, se oían gritos, y Bella frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Pasad un momento al salón- los chillidos de Emily eran cada vez más audibles, y en el sala de estar se encontraron con Rosalie y Emmett, con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó Bella a su amiga, después de dejar la tarta en la mesa y saludarles.

-¿Están discutiendo?- interrogó Edward a Emmett.

-Leah le ha llamado- habló Jake, suspirando resignado y mirando de reojo hacia la cocina. El matrimonio Ulley mantenía una fuerte y acalorada discusión.

-¿Qué?- acertó a pronunciar Bella, alucinada -¿cómo se atreve?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- siseó la rubia, visiblemente molesta.

-Según Leah, sólo quería desearle feliz cumpleaños- resopló Emmett.

-Joder- siseó Edward, mirando hacia la cocina -esta tía es una...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Os podéis imaginar como se ha puesto Emily- habló ahora Jake. La situación era incomodísima, ya que los cinco estaban en el salón, oyendo los gritos que provenían de la cocina.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve esa zorra a llamarte aquí?!- oyeron chillar a Emily -¡parece que todavía seguís liados!

-¡No ha sido culpa mía!- respondió Sam -no estoy con ella, Em- resopló -los chicos están ahí fuera, te lo pueden decir.

-Los chicos, los chicos...- se burló Emily -siempre el grupo, los chicos...

-Por favor, baja la voz; te recuerdo que están ahí fuera.

-¡Me importa una mierda que estén ahí fuera!- Emily seguía gritando, pero Sam la dejó, para salir un momento al salón.

Su cara denotaba cansancio, frustración... y sobre todo, dolor. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para dedicar una sonrisa forzada a sus amigos.

-Lo siento, chicos...- se disculpó -no sé que decir...

-Tranquilo- le palmeó el hombro Edward.

-Lo mejor será que nos marchemos- habló Rosalie, y Bella estuvo de acuerdo con ella; la situación no estaba para celebraciones.

-Sí- le dio la razón su novio.

-Lamento mucho haberos hecho venir para nada- Bella decidió dejar la tarta encima de la mesa, antes de acompañar al resto hacia la salida.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizó la rubia.

-¿Quieres dormir en mi casa esta noche?- le ofreció Jake.

-Voy a intentar hablar con ella, pero puede que lo haga- suspiró -tengo una copia de las llaves, así que tranquilo por eso.

Los acompañó hasta los coches, y Edward vio como su amigo, cabizbajo, volvía a adentrarse en la casa, después de decirles adiós. Caras de compasión y enfado se mezclaban entre el pequeño grupo.

-No pueden seguir así- suspiró Rose, negando con la cabeza.

-Hablaremos con él mañana, en el estudio- dijo Jake -dejad que se calmen.

-Será lo mejor- aprobó Edward.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- interrogó Emmett en general, cruzándose de brazos.

-Podríamos ir a cenar nosotros- sugirió el cantante -total, ya estamos vestidos y hemos salido de casa.

-Secundo la moción- el batería se frotaba las manos -conozco un restaurante discreto y buenísimo en las inmediaciones del teatro Kodak.

-Me gusta el plan- aprobó Bella, pero de repente, cayó en dos personas que faltaban -por cierto, ¿dónde están Jazz y Alice?

-Akane y Hachiko se han puesto enfermas- le aclaró Jake -han llamado hace un rato, diciendo que se quedaban con ellas.

-Vaya por dios- se lamentó la castaña.

-¿Entonces rumbo a Maxi´s?- cambió de tema el batería -luego podemos ir al Viper Room, a tomar una copa- sugirió. El cobrizo fijó la vista en su chica, buscando aprobación.

-¿Quieres ir, cariño?- le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Por qué no?; no solemos salir mucho... y una copa no nos hará daño.

-Así se habla, chica rock- alabó Rose -podemos mover un poco el esqueleto también.

-Eso os lo dejamos a vosotras- se burló Jake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maxi´s resultó ser un restaurante sofisticado, pero tal y como dijo Emmett, pequeño y discreto. Las dos parejas y Jake disfrutaron de una velada agradable, sin poder dejar de pensar en el pobre Sam. Hablaron de ello la mayor parte de la cena, ya que el guitarrista estaba muy preocupado por la situación de su primo y de su esposa... pero ellos nada podían hacer más que escucharle y apoyarle en lo que decidiera.

Cuando llegaron al Viper Room, un aparcacoches se ocupó de los tres vehículos, y los cinco accedieron por la entrada VIP, arrancando gritos y silbidos por parte de los fans que los reconocieron. Edward tomó de la mano a Bella, manteniéndola a su lado mientras algunos paparazzis sacaban fotos, apostados a ambos lados de la entrada.

Los condujeron a zona amplia, rodeada de sillones, en el primer piso. Después de pedir la primera ronda de copas, las chicas se levantaron, asomándose a la barandilla y disfrutando de la vista de la pista central, ubicada en la planta inferior.

-Para ser domingo, hay mucha gente- dijo Bella, mirando hacia todos los lados.

-En este sitio siempre hay gente, sea el día que sea- respondió Rose -es una lástima que la noche se haya arruinado, al menos los planes iniciales.

-Si te digo la verdad, yo no sé si hubiera reaccionado igual que Emily... dado los antecedentes que tiene la historia de su marido y Leah.

-Yo me pongo en su lugar, y le habría montado un gran follón- admitió Rosalie -quiero pensar que sólo se acostó esa vez con ella, o al menos eso afirma Emmett...

-Edward también dice eso; el problema es que Emily no confía en él- habló Bella, después de dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

-Después de una infelidad, es muy complicado volver a construír la confianza- la rubia hizo una pausa -conozco a gente que no ha perdonado, a otros que lo han intentado de nuevo y les ha ido bien... y otros que por mucho que han trabajado en ello, no lo han superado.

-Eso es lo que le está ocurriendo a Sam y Emily- admitió la castaña -¿crees que se terminarán separando?

-No quisiera eso, los aprecio mucho a los dos- suspiró Rosalie, poniendo una pequeña mueca -pero quizá, sea la mejor solución... y más, si continuan así.

-Es posible que sea lo mejor- le dio la razón Bella.

Los chicos se acercaron a su posición, y Edward apoyó las manos en la barandilla, encerrando el cuerpo de su novia.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien, calabacita?- susurró, dejando un pequeño beso en su cuello.

-Muy bien- giró un poco la cara, para poder encararle, pero una risotada de Emmett les sacó de su pequeña burbuja.

-¿Esa no es Reneesme?- preguntó. Cuando la pareja y Jake miraron hacia donde señalaba el batería, se encontraron a la publicista, enfundada en unas botas altas, una minifalda vaquera y un top negro, bailando encima de un podium, siguiendo a la perfección el ritmo de la música que resonaba en el ambiente... por supuesto, música electrónica.

-Joder, como se mueve...- Jake dejó la frase inconclusa, mirando a la pelirroja con los ojos desorbitados, y la boca abierta.

Edward y Emmett intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice, mientras que las chicas miraban al guitarrista conteniendo la risa.; de repente, la noche se había puesto de lo más interesante.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VanerK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **Dreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea in the Sky; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad; **NBellaCullen; **Makenna1069; **Carmen cullen- i love fic; **Jazzy Cullen Patinsson; **Marcela; **Alexa Malfoy; **SharinPattinson; **Akatsuki84; **ClariceCullen; **MariellaWalford; **Ruthypotter; **Alejadra Cullen; **Charlotte Masen Cullen; **Jessica; **ReneesmeCC; **RebeBellDom; **Loore-5; **Afrokd; **Nonsense975; **Tepha; **LeslieeMariia; **JourlnRodriguez; **Doryycullen; **Danicosmos; **Silvers Astoria Malfoy; **Mónica Rodriguez; **Cullen Swan; **LexieMadrid; **LiziDpat; **Betty Cullen; **Soles; **ConyFarias; **Carlita16; **Bonxi; **Girl Perverse; **Soemarie Grey; **Vallerk; **Azay; **Karen Yahuilt; **Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **Vivi S R; **Carlie Belikov; **Kirara-Reader; **Jubyed; **PinkPanter13; **BeuxiCullenSwan; **Rocio-lemuz; **Belandy... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	23. Rancheras y tequilas

**Hooola mis chicas hermosas!**

**Después de estar peleándome con mi conexión desde el viernes, por fin puedo dejaros el capi. Me alegra que disfrutarais esa primera salida en familia.**

**Vamos a ver que pasa con Jacob y la pelirroja... espero que os guste el capi; y mis chicas de México, espero que los lugares estén bien plasmados.**

**Espero lo disfrutéis... nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales**

**Canción del capítulo: "Someday I´ll be saturday nigth" de Bon Jovi**

watch?v=4V8NCfCwsgs

* * *

_Capítulo 23: Rancheras y tequilas_

-Vaya con Nessie...- musitó Emmett, apoyado en la barandilla de la discoteca junto a Edward y un embobado Jacob.

-Hay que admitir que no baila nada mal- cuchicheó Edward con su compañero. Rosalie y Bella habían bajado a la pista para saludarla e invitarla a que subiera con ellas -¿crees que sobrevivirá a esta noche?- señaló a Jake con los ojos, haciendo que Emmett sonriera pícaro.

-Creo que es hora de resolver esa apuesta que teníamos entre manos- se frotó las manos el batería -no puedo esperar a ver a este bailando.

-Muy gracioso- siseó el guitarrista entre dientes.

-Pensábamos que estabas distraído y no nos escuchabas- le picó Edward.

El cantante vio como Reneesme se bajaba de la plataforma donde estaba bailando, saludando a las chicas y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Al cabo de poco más de un minuto ya estaban las tres reunidas con ellos en la zona VIP.

-Hola chicos- saludó a Edward y Emmett -tú por aquí morenito... me sorprendes- se dirigió a Jake, a modo de saludo.

-¿Por qué?- se encogió este de hombros -¿no puedo salir con mis amigos, a tomar una copa?- se cruzó de brazos, mirándola interrogante.

-Te hacía en modo abuelo, encerrado en casa- respondió esta, haciendo que Edward carraspeara, conteniendo la risa.

-No esperábamos verte aquí un domingo- se metió Bella en la conversación, apoyada en el pecho de su novio.

-Trabajé aquí hace un tiempo- les explicó -para pagarme parte de la beca universitaria.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rosalie -no lo sabíamos; no venimos con frecuencia, pero no recuerdo verte entre las camareras.

-No era camarera- corrigió la pelirroja -era bailarina- soltó tan tranquila.

-¿Quieres decir... que trabajabas de gogó, por así decirlo?- preguntó ahora Edward.

-Sí- admitió -pagaban muy bien, y me gusta bailar.

-Vaya...- fue la inteligente respuesta de Jake, que seguía mirándola con incredulidad.

-¿Sabes que te van a entrar moscas, si sigues con la boca abierta?- observó Reneesme, mirándole burlona. Jacob se puso rojo como la grana, pero decidió morderse la lengua.

Las chicas se acomodaron en los sillones, quedándose ellos apoyados en la barandilla, bebidas en mano. Los ojos de Jake no dejaban de recorrer las estilizadas piernas de la pelirroja, agudizadas con esas botas negras.

-Así que bailarina- Edward negó divertido con la cabeza -esta chica es una caja de sorpresas.

-Y tanto- afirmó Emmett, después de dar un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza. El guitarrista iba a abrir la boca, pero una voz masculina los interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya...- Edward se giró, extrañado por la interrupción -pero si son los mismísimos Slave Heart, o parte de ellos.

-Hola Garrett- saludó el cobrizo -¿por qué cada vez que vengo te encuentro aquí?

-Ya me conoces- se encogió de hombros el aludido, mientras saludaba a Emmett y Jake con un apretón de manos -¿de celebración?

-Simplemente unas copas entre amigos- contestó el batería -tenemos ahí a las chicas- señaló con la cabeza hacia el sofá, donde las tres charlaban y reían.

-Tu chica tan escultural como siempre- admiró a Rosalie -¿quiénes son las otras dos?

-Trabajan con nosotros- le contó Edward -la castaña es mi novia.

-La famosa Isabella de la que todo el mundo habla- murmuró este, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-La pelirroja es Reneesme, otra de nuestras publicistas.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Alice?- interrogó, con el ceño fruncido -no puedo creer que hayáis dejado el reinado de Withlock y no me hayáis ofrecido el puesto- exclamó, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Es ayudante de Alice- le corrigió Edward -ella y Jasper esperan otro hijo, y no puede viajar tanto como antes.

-¿Otro?- abrió los ojos, sorprendido -no paran- rió su propia broma.

-Sabes muy bien que no te ofreceríamos el puesto por nada del mundo- sonrió malicioso Edward.

-Tampoco tengo tan mala fama... son simples habladurías- se excusó.

-Seguro- rodó los ojos Jake de manera cómica, haciéndo reír a Emmett.

Hablaron unos minutos más, hasta que Garrett fue llamado por un grupo de gente; se despidió de los chicos, no sin antes saludar a Rosalie con un pequeño gesto. Reneesme se excusó para ir un momento al lavabo, acción que la rubia imitó. Bella se levantó, acercándose a su novio.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Garrett- le explicó; la castaña se tensó a la mención de ese nombre, pero dejó hablar a su novio -siempre está revoloteando por aquí.

-Siempre queriendo saber de todo- negó con la cabeza Jake -no sé como le aguanta su paciente mujer.

-Yo cada vez que vengo aquí, me lo encuentro con una distinta- habló ahora Emmett. La castaña asistía en silencio a la conversación, hasta que los ojos verdes de su novio se posaron en ella.

-Tranquila- rodeó su cintura con un brazo, y atrayéndola hacia él -no ha pasado lo de la otra vez... y sabes que no probaría eso de nuevo- sondeó, con precaución.

-Lo sé- afirmó ella; había sido testigo de la inocente conversación -confío en ti- susurró.

-Eso me gusta- sonrió el cobrizo, besando su frente. Ella se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo, ante la mirada de Jacob y Emmett.

-¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Reneesme?- habló de repente el batería, mirando a su amigo.

-Estoy seguro de que la dejaría en ridículo- habló Jacob, muy pagado de si mismo -seguir este ritmo no puede ser tan difícil- Edward le miró incrédulo.

-Pero si tú no sabes bailar- le picó de nuevo Emmett.

-Te aseguro que no será tan complicado.

-¿Ah, no?- el moreno giró la cabeza como un resorte al oír la voz de la pelirroja -¿estás seguro de eso?- le retó.

-Cl... claro- carraspeó.

-Bien... vamos a comprobarlo- sin previo aviso, esta le tomó de la mano, conduciéndole hacia las escaleras para bajar a la pista; Jake se giró, dirigiendo una mirada de socorro a sus amigos, que no hacían otra cosa que partirse de risa.

Al ritmo de una conocida canción de Jennifer López, la pelirroja empezó a mover sus caderas de manera sinuosa, pero el ritmo enseguida cambió a otro más movido. Desde la barandilla superior, los cuatro eran testigos de los torpes y divertidísimos movimientos de Jacob, que apenas podía seguir el ritmo que marcaba Reneesme.

-Creo que alguien ha ganado trecientos pavos- canturreó Emmett como quien no quiere la cosa, frotándose las manos.

-Eso no es bailar- protestó Edward -parece el baile de Jim en la película "_American Pie_"- Rosalie y Bella se carcajeaban mientras veían la cara de circunstancias del pobre Jake, perdido en la pista de baile.

-El caso es que está bailando- se cruzó de brazos el batería -he ganado.

-Mañana te pago cuando lleguemos al estudio- rodó los ojos Edward -tan solo por no aguantar tus quejas...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Es imposible apostar contra ti- habló ahora Bella.

-Nunca lo hagas, chica rock.

-Siempre igual- musitó hastiada Rosalie.

Una vez terminó la canción, Jake y Reneesme volvieron al piso de arriba, donde fueron recibidos entre risas y aplausos por parte de los cuatro.

-¿Así que no era tan difícil, eh morenito?- le picó esta.

-Al menos lo he intentando- protestó -esta música no tiene acordes, ni...-

-Hey- le interrumpió Edward entre risas -no estás componiendo, así que relájate.

-Debes seguir practicando, morenito- habló ahora la pelirroja.

-Ni lo sueñes, Nessie- la fulminó con la mirada -no pienso volver a bailar esto.

-Eso está por ver- Edward sonrió ante el comentario de su chica, que de nuevo, arrancó risas y bromas entre el animado grupo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de una divertida velada, Edward y Bella decidieron retirarse, dejando a los otros cuatro todavía en el Víper Room, ya que mañana no tenían que pisar el estudio hasta después de comer.

-Nunca te había visto conducir tan rápido- le dijo Bella entre risas, mientras accedían a la casa por la puerta que conectaba el garaje con la cocina.

-Tenía ganas de estar contigo a solas- susurró, besando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, y mandando un delicioso escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Ah, sí?- murmuró ella -¿eso de que me dejara los zapatos iba en serio?

-Ajam... suspiró contra su cuello su novio, a la vez que dejaba pequeños besos en él -aunque pensándolo bien... hace calor- la miró con fuego en los ojos, para después señalar al jardín, iluminado por la luz de luna.

Modiéndose el labio, Bella se despegó de él, quitàndose los tacones mientras se dirigía derecha a la piscina; a pesar de que se encontraban a principios de febrero, la noche era tan cálida como en los meses de verano.

Edward observó en silencio como el vestido se deslizó de su cuerpo, acariciando esa piel pálida y tersa que siempre conseguía sorprenderle por su suavidad. Con pasos pequeños, pero a la vez decididos seguía su camino hacia la piscina. Los ojos hambrientos de Edward recorrieron la silueta de su chica; sus caderas se contoneaban de manera deliciosa, acentuando su forma... una cosa que él adoraba de su cuerpo; poco a poco iba deshinibiéndose frente a él, y eso le encantaba.

Tan ensimismado estaba disfrutando de esa vista que no se dio cuenta de que Bella había parado en el borde de la piscina, mirándole por encima del hombros, invitándole con solo una mirada a que se uniera a ella. Lo más deprisa que pudo se quitó la ropa y se zambulló en el agua, buceando unos segundos hasta que se topó con el cuerpo de su novia, que ya se había metido en el agua, completamente desnuda.

Bella sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y veía cómo Edward salía a la superficie, echándose el pelo rebelde de la frente hacia atrás y sonriéndola con cariño. Su chica rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mirando como las gotas de agua recorrían su cincelada mandíbula, resbalando por su barbilla y se perdían por su garganta.

-¿Estás cómoda?- inquirió él, pasando las manos por su espalda, acariciándola con cuidado.

-Ajam...- afirmó ella, apoyándose contra él. Sus dedos jugueteaban con uno de su pendientes de manera cuidadosa, y Edward pudo sentir su suspiro satisfecho -me dan mucha pena Sam y Emily- musitó ella, al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

-Lo sé cariño- contestó él, besando su cabeza -mañana intentaré hablar con él, pero la situación que tienen...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Podría proponerle a Emily que lo acompañe en la gira- propuso ella -sé que ella tiene trabajo, pero...

-Eso ya se lo sugerí yo a Sam hace un tiempo; ella tiene gente de sobra para llevar los salones una temporada.

-¿Por qué crees que no quiere?- interrogó ella, de vuelta.

-Creo que aunque le perdonó, la confianza no la ha recuperado- meditó en voz alta, mojándole con cuidado los brazos.

-¿Crees que sería mejor que se separaran?

-No lo sé, cariño- respondió -cada pareja es un mundo... pero si yo me pusiera en su lugar, puede que tomara esa decisión- Bella le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva -para estar así, como están ellos...- dejó la frase sin terminar, quedando ambos en un recorfortante e íntimo silencio.

La luz de la luna hacían que las gotas que resbalaban por el cuerpo de su chica parecieran de color plata; recogió con su dedo una de ellas, haciéndole unas imperceptibles pero suaves cosquillas, que Bella agradeció besando sus labios.

-Te echo de menos por las noches- musitó él, contra su cuello.

-Yo también- admitió ella, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias. Sus bocas se fundieron en una, buscándose con avidez. Por instinto, las piernas de la castaña se anclaron comodamente en sus caderas, acercándose más a su cuerpo.

Sin romper el beso en ningún momento, Edward la condujo a través del agua hasta apoyarla en la pared exterior de la piscina, que parecía fundirse con el paisaje de Malibú. Atrapada entre los fríos azulejos y el cuerpo de Edward, Bella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que las manos de cantante prodigaban por sus pechos, amasándolos con cuidado.

-Hum... Edward- murmuraba ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener los pequeños gritos de placer.

-No te contegas, cariño- la animó este -me encanta oírte gemir, y oírte pronunciar mi nombre- murmuró contra sus pechos, con la voz ronca y sugerente. Poco a poco, su mano bajó con delicadeza, y sintió unos de sus dedos dibujar el contorno redondeado de su ombligo, hasta que llegó al triángulo de sus suaves rizos.

-Sí, ahí...- gimió ella, perdida en el cosquilleo que recorría todo su centro.

-¿Justo aquí?- susurró Edward roncamente contra sus labios. Sus dedos abrieron con cuidado los pliegues de su intimidad, acaricándola con cuidado.

-Sí- jadeó ella, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que su cuello quedara a merced de las lamidas y mordiscos de este. Suavemente al principio, sus largos dedos entraban y salían de ella, y cuando su pulgar encontró ese nudo de terminaciones nerviosas, sus paredes se empezaron a contraerse, y Edward incrementó la velocidad.

-Córrete para mi... vamos Bella- eso fue todo lo que necesitó la castaña para que un delicioso orgasmo recorriera su cuerpo; Edward la admiró mientras su pequeña boca, abierta en una perfecta o, dejaba salir unos ruidos y grititos guturales que le volvían loco.

Una vez ella se relajó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, la dejó reponerse unos minutos; sinitó como ella intentaba captar un poco de aire que llevarse a los pulmones. Su piel todavía se estremecía, debido al intenso orgasmo y al ligero viento que se había levantado.

-Tenemos que salir, calabacita- susurró contra su cabello mojado -nos vamos a arrugar como pasas- Bella rió, y la pareja nadó hasta las escaleras para salir de la piscina. Edward cogió las toallas que descansaban en una de las tumbonas, para pasarla por los hombros de su novia.

-¿Cansada?- cuestionó, después de que él mismo rodeara su cintura con el suave material blanco.

-¿No creerás que hemos terminado?- cuestionó ella, acercándose a él y pasando un dedo por su pecho, trazando un sinuoso camino hasta su bajo vientre, por donde pasó con cuidado sus uñas.

-Bella...- cerró los ojos este, conteniendo la respiración -sabes que es muy peligroso hacer eso que estás haciendo...

-¿El qué... esto?- repitió ella el movimiento de sus manos, con tono de voz inocente. Con cuidado dejó caer la toalla de su cuerpo, quedando de nuevo desnuda frente a su novio, que la devoraba con la mirada. Con un brusco gesto la acercó de nuevo a él, besándola como si no hubiese un mañana. Sin romper el beso la condujo hasta una hamaca, tamaño cama de matrimonio, que estaba colocada en un discreto rincón del jardín, tumbándola sobre esta.

De nuevo sus labios y su boca dejaron caricias por sus labios, sus hombros, clavículas, pechos... sabía que su chica disfrutaba cuando la besaban y la acariciaban así, y él estaba más que encantado de, por fin, ver que ella cada vez se avergonzaba menos de mostrarse desnuda frente a él.

Dejando un beso en su boca, que la dejó sin respiración, se levantó para ir en busca de sus pantalones, rebuscar en su billetera de uno de los bolsillos y sacar el consabido preservativo. Bella le miró mientras se acercababa de nuevo a ella, con los codos apoyados encima del mullido colchón color crema, rodeada de cojines. De nuevo se deleitó con la visión de ese cuerpo esculpido y bien proporcionado, y esa marcada uve de su bajo vientre.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, y una vez con el preservativo perfectamente colocado, lentamente se adentró en ese interior cálido y siempre dispuesto para él. La castaña cerró los ojos, sintiendo esa dulce invasión acariciar sus paredes interiores.

-Tan preparada para mi...- susurró su novio con un ronco gemido, moviéndose lentamente, queriendo prolongar el placer.

-Siempre- respondió ella, abriendo los ojos unos segundos, y observando detenidamente su expresión; su pelo disparado hacia todas las direcciones, con pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por los mechones rebeldes, por sus pendientes... su mandíbula apretada y esos ojos color esmeralda cerrados. Sus manos se cerraron, perdiéndose en esas hebras cobrizas, acercándolo a ella y mordisqueando su labio inferior.

Las embestidas pasaron de suaves a fuertes y rápidas; Edward sentía las manos de Bella arañar su espalda, pasando por el tatuaje que rezaba el nombre de su hija hasta la parte baja de su espalda, zona que siempre le provocaba un intenso escalofrío cada vez que ella le tocaba ahí.

-Bella...- gemía su nombre una y otra vez, y cuando sintió los talones de su chica clavarse en sus glúteos, supo que ella estaba camino de su segundo orgasmo. Con una mano elevó ligeramente su pierna derecha.

-Sí... ahí... ¡Edward!- la nueva posición dio de lleno en el punto más sensible de la castaña, que no pudo contener el grito que salió de sus labios cuando de nuevo el placer invadió su cuerpo. El cantante de deleitó con su expresión unos segundos, amaba ver su cara cuando llegaba... hasta que el mismo se tensó, antes de liberarse y caer desplomado encima de ella. Se quedaron en silencio, ella con los ojos cerrados y pasando un dedo por su oreja, jugueteando con el aro doraro que pendía de ella.

-Ha sido increíble- musitó ella al cabo de unos minutos, sonriendo satisfecha -¿crees que los vecinos nos han oído?- añadió, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. Edward rió contra su piel, apoyando los codos a cada lado de su cabeza, y mirándola divertido.

-Me importa una mierda... y si lo han oído, peor para ellos- se encogió de hombros, para después acompañar a su chica en las risas -la próxima vez, en el agua- le guiñó un ojo de manera provocatica, haciéndola negar con la cabeza.

-Eres un pervertido- le regañó ella, en bromas.

-No puedo resistirme a tu cuerpo- se encogió de hombros de manera inocente, para despúes besarla castamente en los labios y salir de su interior,tumbándose y atrayéndola a su lado.

Con sus cuerpos entrelazados, y después de que Bella interara tapar a ambos con una de las toallas, la pareja permaneció en silencio, observando el cielo estrellado de Los Ángeles, hasta que el viento frío les hizo entrar de nuevo en la casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-No puedo creerlo- musitaba una estupefacta Alice, a la vez que su marido se partía de la risa, golpeando la encimera de la cocina con el puño -¿Jake bailando eso?

-Ver para creer- seguía relatando Edward, a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Y yo perdiéndome ese hecho histórico- seguía diciendo Jasper, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Bella y el cantante habían comido en casa de este último, y habían decidido tomarse el café ya en el estudio; por suerte para la garganta de este, hoy no había grabaciones, y sólo debían discutir, junto con Reneesme y Alice, la gran rueda de prensa que ofrecerían dentro de dos días en el _Sheraton María Isabel, _el céntrico hotel mexicano donde se alojarían.

-Te aseguro que Rose y yo alucinábamos- habló ahora la castaña.

-Y que lo digas...- seguía murmurando una patidifusa Alice.

-Tiene que hacer méritos; como siga así, no se la liga en la vida- rodó los ojos Edward -se le cae la baba.

-De eso ya nos habíamos percatado- contestó la morena; justo en ese momento, oyeron un coche aparcar en la entrada de la casa; menos de un minuto después, un serio y cabizbajo Sam entraba en la cocina, dirigiendo un imperceptible hola a los allí reunidos. Alice y Jasper, que también se habían enterado del desafortunado incidente, le saludaron con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Cómo estás?- le palmeó el hombro Edward, una vez tomó asiento a su lado.

-No es que haya descansado mucho- le explicó -he dormido en casa de Jake- les relató.

-¿No has vuelto a hablar con ella?- interrogó ahora Bella, con cuidado.

-Cuando os marchastéis vosotros, intenté razonar con ella... pero está cerrada en banda- meneó la cabeza.

-Esa zorra- siseó Alice -deberíamos despedirla.

-¿Para que luego demande a la discográfica por despido improcedente?- objetó Edward -¿qué motivos podemos argumentar?

-Eso es cierto- le dio la razón Jasper -no depende directamente de nosotros.

-Si fuera así, llevaría meses en la calle- añadió su esposa.

-Lo sé- sonrió Sam, sin ganas -y tal y como dice Edward... no tenemos un motivo para echarla; no quiero ni pensar en como se pondría Aro si su imperio se ve afectado por una demanda de ese tipo.

Bella y Alice dejaron hablar a los chicos a solas, mientras esperaban a Emmett y Jacob. Sabían que Sam no quería hablar mucho en presencia de ellas. Las chicas se dirigieron al despacho, continuando los chicos la conversación en la cocina.

-Todo esto es culpa mía- negó pesaroso Sam, agarrándose el puente de la nariz -¿por qué tuve que acostarme con ella?

-Eso ya pasó, y no se puede dar marcha atrás- habló Jasper.

-No podéis seguir así, Sam- el moreno levantó la vista a oír las palabras del cobrizo.

-Lo he intentado todo, pero ella no me cree- respondió -estoy haciendo todo lo posible por salvar mi matrimonio... pero ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar.

-No te des por vencido- le intentó animar Jasper -si tú crees que todavía merece la pena, no puedes tirar la toalla.

-Yo la quiero... y desde esa vez, sabéis que no ha vuelto a pasar.

-Lo sabemos- respondió Edward, que recordó al conversación de ayer con su calabacita -¿por qué no le propones que se venga a la parte latina de la gira?

-Qué buena idea- aprobó Jasper -aunque Bella y Reneesme estén trabajando, Rosalie también va, de modo que no estaría sola.

-Se lo he propuesto miles de veces, y sabéis que nunca ha querido venir- objetó.

-Intenta convencerla; dile que lo pasará bien con las chicas... y de paso, pasáis tiempo juntos; creo que lo necesitáis- opinó el cobrizo, encendiendo un cigarro y pasándole uno a Sam.

-Leah está allí- les recordó este -no quiero que lleguen a las manos.

-Eso le hará ver a la zorra esa quién es tu mujer- siseó Edward; desde que insultó a su calabacita, llamándola foca, esa chica había pasado a su lista de personas non gratas.

-Hablaré con ella esta noche, y se lo pronpondré, ojalá aceptara...

-Si lo hace, llámanos inmediatamente, para que arreglemos los visados y billetes- le palmeó el hombro Jasper, en señal de ánimo -necesitáis un tiempo juntos... creo que os vendrá bien.

-Eso espero yo también- fue la respuesta de Sam, antes de apurar los cafés y encaminarse hacia el despacho de las chicas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días después, el jet privado del grupo aterrizaba en el aeropuerto internacional Ciudad de México, generando una gran expectación entre los medios audiovisuales del país. Hacía muchos años que el grupo no tocaba en Latinoamérica, y el recibimiento por parte de los fans fue muy apasionado. Las chicas, junto con Emily, que al final se había animado, fueron testigos del cariño de los fans hacia el grupo, que tardaron un buen rato en llegar a los vehículos, ya que paraban para firmar autógrafos y sacarse fotos con sus seguidores... incluso Rosalie fue parada, sobre todo por el personal masculino.

Llegaron al hotel a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, hora local, y por una vez en su vida, tenían la tarde y la noche libre, ya que el concierto, que se celebraría en el Foro Sol, lugar donde se celebraban los grandes conciertos en la ciudad, no era hasta la noche siguiente. Dado que se celebraban dos conciertos, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que podían salir de turismo los dos días; después las ciudades de Buenos Aires, Bogotá y Río de Janeiro completaban el periplo por América del sur.

Unas horas despúes de llegar al hotel, descansar y refrescarse, todos ellos decidieron salir a explorar la ciudad. Las chicas y Reneesme abrían la comitiva, seguidas de los chicos y del equipo de seguridad al completo. Dado que el hotel estaba muy cerca del centro, la primera parada fue la emblemática Plaza de la Constitución, conocida muldialmente como el _Zócalo. _La Catedral Metropolitana se alzaba majestuosa, y Bella no pudo evitar pedirle a Jacob que les hiciera una foto a Edward y ella frente a ella; a su madre le encantaba ese país, y quería mandarle fotos de su estancia allí.

-Es mucho más increíble que en las fotos- susurró a su novio, admirando el Palacio Nacional y el Antiguo Palacio del Ayuntamiento, que eran otros de los edificos que rodeaban la plaza.

-Es enorme- le dio la razón Edward.

-Yo he venido a trabajar aquí miles de veces, y nunca he conseguido ver la ciudad entera- habló ahora Rosalie -es inmensa.

-¿Qué te parece, Em?- Sam rodeó los hombros de su mujer con cautela; sorprendentemente, Emily había aceptado viajar con ellos, y aunque todavía permanecía seria, parecía que vivir el ambiente mexicano, con grupos de mariachis cantando y disfrutando de los miles de puestos de comida callejeras hacía que sonriera más, y se mostrara relajada.

-Es muy bonito- contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Recorrieron los puestos de artesanía, pero decidieron dejar las compras para el día siguiente. La castaña, permanentemente agarrada por la mano de Edward, se quedó parada en uno de ellos, admirando las típicas calaveras mexicanas, o de los muertos, como los nativos las llamaban.

-Qué colorido- admiró, con los ojos abiertos -tengo que llevarle una a mi madre.

-Podemos llevarle un par- admitió Edward -puede que yo me lleve otra- su chica lo miró extrañada -puede que vaya siendo hora de redecorar un poco mi casa; casi nunca compro recuerdos de los países que visito.

-¿Por qué quieres redecorar tu casa?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Me gustaría que ahora que estás tú, no fuera tan impersonal- admitió, con precaución -si todo va bien, vas a pasar allí mucho tiempo, y...- Bella le cortó.

-¿Me está proponiendo vivir con usted, señor Cullen?

-No inmediatamente, por que sé que quieres ir con calma; pero espero que llegue pronto- la castaña sonrió, besándole en la mejilla.

-Pues yo estoy por sacarle una foto a esa- señaló Emmett una calavera blanca y negra -quedaría genial en un tatuaje.

-¿En un tatuaje?- interrogó cuiosa Reneesme.

-Las calaveras mexicanas son muy populares en los estudios de tatuaje; mucha gente se las tatúa.

-¿Otro tatuaje?- alzó una ceja su rubia novia -no creo que te quede mucho sitio.

-Marcus puede hacerle un hueco; hace maravillas.

-¿Quién es Marcus?- preguntó la castaña, muy interesada.

-Es el dueño de unos de los mejores estudios de tatuaje de Los Ángeles; somos unos de sus clientes habituales- le aclaró Jasper.

-Ya- afirmó con la cabeza. El paseo siguió su curso, hasta que Edward habló de nuevo.

-Yo voy a ir a hacerle una visita cuando regresemos a casa.

-¿Qué te vas a tatuar?- frunció el ceño.

-Tu nombre, por supuesto- Bella iba a abrir la boca, pero este la cortó -no iba a decirte nada, porque no me dejarías... pero ya que ha salido el tema- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estás seguro?- no podía negar que le hacía especial ilusión -no quiero que te arrepientas, o que nos terminemos separando y...

-Eso no va a pasar- afirmó, muy seguro de sí mismo -nunca se me ocurrió tatuarme el nombre de mi ex mujer... pero el tuyo quedaría muy bien aquí- le señaló la parte superior de su pecho, de clavícula a clavícula.

-Ahí tiene que doler- le advirtió.

-Soy un chico fuerte- la picó, guiñandole un ojo -¿me dejarás que ponga calabacita?

-Ni lo sueñes- le señaló esta con el dedo -además, ese no es mi nombre, es mi apodo- declaró, con una mueca de obviedad.

Edward rió encantado, dejando un pequeño beso en el tope de su cabeza, y continuando con el paseo. Después de recorrer diversas zonas del centro, como la Colonia Roma y la Colonia Condesa, todos se sentaron en un típico restaurante, para disfrutar de la auténtica comida mexicana.

-Menos mal que pedimos muchas cosas sin picante- suspiró Emily, una vez les acomodaron en una discreta mesa e hicieron el pedido.

-Aún así picará, créeme- advirtió Rosalie.

-Eso se pasa después, con unos tequilas- bromeó Jake, frotándose las manos y haciendo reír al resto.

-No creo que mi estómago resista eso- habló ahora Bella, esbozando una divertida mueca.

-Me muero de ganas por probar los tacos al pastor- ahora la que habló fue Reneesme. Emmett y Jasper leyeron la carta, revisando los ingredientes.

-No suena mal- aprobó el batería.

-Vas a echar fuego por la boca, Nessie- la picó Jake.

-No me llames así, morenito- soltó tan tranquila, arrancando las risas del resto de comensales -¿todavía tienes agujetas, por el bailecito?

-Como para no tenerlas- musitó Edward, negando con la cabeza -te advertimos que no podrías bailar eso.

-Lo hice- exclamó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Eso no era bailar- le corrigió el cantante.

-Tampoco lo hacía tan mal... ¿verdad. Chicas?- miró a Rosalie y Bella, pero ambas jóvenes no hacían más que reír.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, morenito- repuso la pelirroja, recordando en su mente el divertido baile.

Después de cenar, el dueño del restaurante, alertado por varios de sus trabajadores de que los Slave Heart estaban en su local, les regaló una botella según él, del mejor tequila autóctono. Después de servirles también sal y limón, para beberlo en condiciones, Emily miró los grados de la bebida, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Treinta y nueve grados... eso es fuego- rehusó a probarlo, ya que no era muy dada a beber alcohol.

-Un chupito no te hará daño- la animó Rosalie, ya con la sal en el dorso de la mano, pero no hubo manera de convencerla. Bella suspiró hondo, antes de chupar la sal y beber; la bebida transparente provocó que su garganta empezara a calentanse, y aunque nada más posar el vaso mordisqueó el limón, no pudo evitar toser.

-Wow...- meneó la cabeza -solo un vaso ya voy borracha- medio bromeó. El resto, a excepción de Emily, también apuraba los pequeños vasos con la ardiente bebida. Justo en ese momento, las luces del restaurante bajaron, y un grupo de mariachis entró en escena.

Después de cantar un par de canciones, los animados músicos instaron a los comensales a salir a la pequeña pista, para bailar una conocida ranchera. Sam quiso sacar a su mujer a bailar, pero esta de nuevo rechazó el ofreciemiento. Emmett y Rosalie sí que salieron, y sus compañeros los vieron dar vueltas al ritmo de la música.

-¿Te animas, morenito?- Jacob se giró ante el ofrecimiento de la pelirroja, mirándolo incrédulo.

-Ya hice el ridículo una vez, así que no- exclamó, con una ceja arqueada.

-Eres un miedica- se burló esta.

-No me busques, Nessie- le advirtió -ya tuve bastante con el cachondeo- miró a Edward, taladrándole con la mirada, cosa que hizo reír a este.

-Pues yo sí que me animo- Jasper se levantó, invitando a Reneesme con un gesto su mano.

-Así se hace, jefe- exclamó la publicista, llamándole por el apodo que utilizaba para dirigirse a él. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la pista, ante la mirada del resto, hasta que Edward instó a su novia a levantarse, ante las pequeñas protestas de esta.

-No es tan díficil- posó una mano en su cintura, y con paso cuidadoso, empezaron a seguir el ritmo de la animada canción. Para sorpresa de Edward, su chica no lo hacía nada mal -bailas muy bien- alabó, apretando sus dedos, en un gesto cariñoso.

-No te creas- le quitó importancia esta -nunca he bailado una ranchera... pensé que era más complicado.

-¿Entonces dejarás que te saque a bailar en un concierto, cuándo cante tu canción?- sondeó el cobrizo, dando vueltas con ella.

-Ni lo sueñes- respondió, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo veremos, calabacita- Bella iba a protestar, pero su novio la calló con un pequeño beso, para después continuar bailando varias canciones más.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, y después de casi dos horas de conferencia en el hotel, supervisados por una implacable Reneesme, que cortaba toda alusión a la vida privada de los chicos sin miramientos, todos descansaron antes de dirigirse al Foro Sol, donde el equipo ya tenía montado el inmenso escenario.

Los invitados VIP no llegaron hasta pasadas dos horas, de modo que los chicos se enfrascaron en las pruebas de sonido y los ensayos. Las chicas conversaron mientras seguían los ensayos en el lugar habitual, a un lateral del escenario... pero Emily estaba muy tensa. Aunque Bella intentaba distraerla, la sombra de Leah, revoloteando mientras hacía su trabajo, no ayudaba en nada a que permaneciera tranquila.

-No la hagas caso- intentó animarla la castaña -intenta pasarlo bien.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo- negó con la cabeza -Edward no te pierde de vista... mi marido, una vez hemos llegado aquí, me ha soltado como si fuera un perro en medio del parque.

-Eso no es cierto, Emily- negó la castaña con la cabeza -está todo el viaje pendiente de ti; comprende que deben ensañar.

-Llevo en esto muchos más años que tú- contradijo -Sam no es Edward, o Jasper o Emmett, pendientes de vosotras- Bella y Reneesme se miraron, ya que no conseguían entender a Emily.

-Em- habló ahora Rosalie -sé que no es de mi incumbencia...- hizo una pequeña pausa -pero creo que debes de poner un poco más de tu parte, si quieres arreglar las cosas con él.

-Lo intento- musitó ella, negando con pena -pero yo no puedo viajar con ellos tanto como vosotras; ¿cómo te sentirías tú?- le habló a Bella directamente -si Edward se hubiera acostado con Leah o con cualquier chica, y ella estuviera presente las veinticuatro horas de su agenda...

-Tiene su punto- admitió Nessie -a mi me engañó mi ex novio, después de tres años juntos- Leah la miró con interés -comprendo tus temores y preocupaciones. Pero yo no tuve oportunidad de querer arreglar las cosas, ya que rompimos y él se fue con ella; pero tienes que admitir que Sam está haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Pero eso no quita que cada vez que él está de viaje, yo me coma la cabeza, pensado que estará haciendo- las chicas entendían sus razones, y cuando Emily se disculpó para ir al servicio, Rose negó con la cabeza.

-No van a superarlo- suspiró.

-Tiene muy mala pinta- admitió Nessie -es una pena; hacen muy buena pareja.

Pero pronto el camerino se empezó a llenar con los invitados importantes, entre ellos varias personalidades del país, junto con muchos de sus hijos adolescentes, fans del grupo. El camerino se convirtió en un hervidero de gente, y Bella y Reneesme ejercieron a la perfección el papel de anfitrionas, pero no pudieron evitar suspirar aliviadas cuando el camerino de desalojó, y los chicos se prepararon para el show.

-Casi no te he visto en toda la tarde- musitó Edward contra el cuello de su novia, ya prepradado para salir al escenario.

-Ha sido un día de locos- suspiró Bella, cansada, y apoyada en él.

-¿Cómo va la cosa con Emily?, ¿está disfrutando del viaje?- preguntó el cantante, mientras que la cogía de la mano y se la llevaba a un rincón apartado de miradas indiscretas. Una vez le relató, a grandes rasgos, la pequeña conversación, el cantante esbozó una mueca de desacuerdo.

-He hablado antes con Sam, durante los esayos- le contó -tampoco está muy animado; nunca pensé que ellos se separarían. Siempre han sido, junto con Alice y Jazz, la pareja más estable... hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

Iban a seguir conversando, pero Seth se acercó a ellos, indicando a Edward que ya iban a empezar. El cantante rodó los ojos, pero nada podía hacer.

-A por ellos- le animó su novia, besándole sonoramente en los labios -buena suerte- Edward sonrió, besándola de nuevo, antes de soltarla. Emmett ya estaba detrás de su muralla de tambores, y se giró para encarar a su amigo.

-¿Besitos a escondidas?- rió malicioso -¿así que es aquí dónde os escondéis, eh picarón?

-Muy gracioso- Edward iba a protestar más, pero Jake ya estaba entonando los primeros acordes, y era el turno del batería de empezar a tocar.

Bella regresó al lateral derecho del escenario, donde ya estaban las chicas aplaudiendo y jaleando a los chicos, acompañando los gritos del público. El cantante apareció, y después de abrir el concierto con "Living on a prayer", Edward, con un precario español, habló a sus fans.

-Hola- saludó -¿cómo están?- la gente gritaba y apaludía, a la vez que respondían. Este sonreía, al igual que el resto de la banda. En la entrevista de la mañana les habían preguntado que le parecían los fans mexicanos, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo que eran de los mejores.

Bella observó como su chico se colgaba la guitarra al cuello, y sin más instrumento que ese, su voz empezó a entonar la siguiente canción...

"¡_Oye, hombre..._

_estoy vivo!_

_Estoy tomando el día_

_y la noche al mismo tiempo._

_Estoy abajo, pero sé_

_que me repondré._

_Voy a vivir mi vida_

_como si no tuviera más _

_que estos dados de rol._

_Me siento como un lunes..._

_!pero algún día seré sábado por la noche!"_

Para delicia del público, el ritmo movido de la canción estalló en todo su esplendor, después de ese estribillo prácticamente a capella. Bella disfrutó de la canción, ya que era una de las que más le gustaba del amplio repertorio de los Slave Heart...

_"Los martes solo sigo mi camino,_

_no puede ser peor que ayer._

_Los jueves y viernes no son amables_

_pero de alguna manera sobreviviré._

_¡Oye, hombre!_

_¡Estoy vivo...!"_

Rosalie y Bella bailaban animadas, siguiendo la música... al igual que una encantada Reneesme, que poco a poco se iba aficionando a las canciones de los chicos. Desde la otra punta del escenario, Sam miró de reojo a su mujer, pero su Emily estaba sentada en uno de los amplificadores con las piernas cruzadas, como si el concierto no fuera con ella.

Una fez finalizó la canción, y mientras Edward dejaba la guitarra y Sam cambiaba el bajo, el cantante vio desilusión y trsiteza en los ojos de su amigo... el asunto estaba mal, muy mal.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VanerK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **LydiazsCarlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **EmDreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea in the Sky; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad; **NBellaCullen; **Makenna1069; **Carmen cullen- i love fic; **Jazzy Cullen Patinsson; **Marcela; **Alexa Malfoy; **SharinPattinson; **Akatsuki84; **ClariceCullen; **MariellaWalford; **Ruthypotter; **Alejadra Cullen; **Charlotte Masen Cullen; **Jessica; **ReneesmeCC; **RebeBellDom; **Loore-5; **Afrokd; **Nonsense975; **Tepha; **LeslieeMariia; **JourlnRodriguez; **Doryycullen; **Danicosmos; **Silvers Astoria Malfoy; **Mónica Rodriguez; **Cullen Swan; **LexieMadrid; **LiziDpat; **Betty Cullen; **Soles; **ConyFarias; **Carlita16; **Bonxi; **Girl Perverse; **Soemarie Grey; **Vallerk; **Azay; **Karen Yahuilt; **Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **Vivi S R; **Carlie Belikov; **Kirara-Reader; **Jubyed; **PinkPanter13; **BeuxiCullenSwan; **Rocio-lemuz; **Belandy; **AlwaysMoon; **Tina Nela; **Leslycan; **Danahh; **AleCullenn; **Gaby Rivera... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	24. A veces puede ser, y a veces no

**Hello mis chicas hermosas!**

**Espero que hayáis pasado una buena semana, y que la empieza no se os haga cuesta arriba jejejejeje... **

**Me alegra que os gustara el capi anterior, sobre todo a mis chicas de México ejjejejeje... chicas de Colombia y Argentina, os toca disfrutar de los conciertos ;) ... espero perdonéis si algo no está bien con lo que respecta a las ciudades.**

**Espero que os guste, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción de la primera parte: "Always" de Bon Jovi**

watch?v=X48_jE3IwXw

**Canción de la segunda parte; "Without love" de Bon Jovi**

watch?v=rXjCx64kvs0

* * *

_Capítulo 24: A veces puede ser, y a veces no..._

Lentamente, Bella Swan abrió los ojos, despertándose de ese reparador sueño al que habían sucumbido tanto Edward como ella nada más abandonar el lugar del concierto y llegar al hotel. Estaban todos tan cansados que comieron pizzas en el camerino del Foro Sol una vez el concierto finalizó, para no tener que entretenerse cenando.

Después de bostezar y de estirarse a gusto en la enorme cama, sus ojos enfocaron la imagen de su novio, con el brazo tatuado sobre su cadera, acercándola a él, y todavía plácidamente dormido. Con cuidado alejó la serpiente de brillantes tonalidades naranjas de su cuerpo, para levantarse y empezar el día; por suerte, hoy tenían la mañana libre, y Bella quería aprovechar para visitar algunos lugares de interés de la ciudad, ya que mañana al mediodía partían hacia la próxima parada de la gira, que no era otra que Bogotá.

Con sigilo encontró su pijama, doblado cuidadosamente en la silla, ya que la noche pasada ni se molestó en ponérselo, para después pasar un momento al servicio y asearse. Hoy cada uno tenía sus planes, empezando por Rosalie y Emmett, que según comentaron, querían hacer unas compras a solas. Jasper y Jake lo más seguro que se quedaran descansando en el hotel, al igual que Nessie. A Sam no le preguntaron, pero prefirieron no hacerlo, dado como estaba la situación con su mujer.

Una vez se despejó, decidió salir todavía con el pijama a acomodarse en la terraza que tenía la suite donde la pareja estaba alojada, para llamar al servicio de habitaciones y pedir el desayuno, ya que la castaña quería revisar el correo con tranquilidad, sobre todo los mails que le había enviado Alice, enfrascada en las negociaciones para la renovación del contrato del grupo.

Después de poner en marcha su pórtatil e Ipad, consultó su reloj, y sonrió cuando vio la hora que era. Eran apenas las diez y cuarto de la mañana, y sus padres estarían esperando a que ella se conectara a Skype, y poder hablar con ellos. Aunque en Forks eran dos horas menos, y se sentía culpable por hacerles madrugar, era el único momento del día en el que podía hablar con ellos sin interrupciones por trabajo. Cuando llegó el desayuno, se sirvió un café, dispuesta a empezar la conversación.

Nada más conectarse, las caras sonrientes del matrimonio Swan aparecieron en la pantalla. Aunque estaba encantada con su nueva vida en Los Ángeles, la nostalgia por su hogar siempre estaba presente en su corazón.

-¡Hija!- exclamó Charlie, sonriente.

-Hola papá, hola mamá- saludó ella de vuelta, con una imnesa sonrisa -¿cómo va todo por allí?

-Lloviendo y con mucho frío- le contó Renée -pero todo está bien, hija; he visto la fotografía que me madaste ayer- la mujer sonrió pícara -estáis muy guapos- Bella negó divertida, poniéndose sus gafas de montura violeta.

-Edward tiene más experiencia en eso de posar para las fotos- rió.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la ciudad?- Charlie Swan permanecía en silencio, atento a la conversación.

-Es increíble; me la imaginaba de otra manera, pero lo poco que he visto me ha encantado- explicó -hoy Edward y yo vamos a ir al museo de Frida Khalo, y a las inmediaciones de la Basílica de Guadalupe; tengo varios regalos- sonrió.

-Eres afortunada, por poder conocer todos esos lugares- suspiró su madre, con una pequeña sonrisa -y gracias por acordarte de nosotros- agradeció.

-¿Cuándo regresáis a Los Ángeles?- ahora el que preguntó fue su padre.

-Mañana partimos hacia Bogotá; después Buenos Aires y finalmente Río de Janeiro- les contó -todavía tardaremos ocho días en volver a casa, ya que en Río hay dos conciertos.

-¿La gira va bien?- era curioso que su padre preguntara últimamente por el trabajo de Edward.

-Es un éxito- afirmó su hija con la cabeza.

-Hablando de Edward... ¿dónde está?- inquirió ahora su madre; el cantante nunca estaba presente en esas conversaciones padres-hija, pero justo cuando Bella iba a abrir la boca, el aludido habló por detrás suyo.

-Hasta hace cinco minutos, estaba dormido- el matrimonio Swan acercó sus rostros a la pantalla en cuanto escucharon su voz.

La castaña se giró, encontrándose con la figura de su novio detrás suyo, sonriendo y con la parte superior de su pijama puesta, cosa que hizo respirar aliviada a esta. Le sonrió de vuelta, indicándole que se sentara con ella, cosa que hizo gustoso.

-Vaya...- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Charlie -por fin te veo en persona... más o menos- la pareja sonrió.

-Cuando Bella habla con ustedes, no quiero molestarla- explicó, apoyando los brazos en la mesa y mirando a la cámara.

-¿Cómo van los conciertos?- se interesó Renée -espero que mi hija no sea muy mandona- Edward se carcajeó ante el resoplido que salió de los labios de su chica.

-A veces- la picó.

-¡Hey!- le dio un codazo, haciendo que la señora Swan riese suavemente.

-¿Cómo está tu pequeña?

-Está muy bien; ayer hablamos con ella- respondió Edward, mientras Bella le pasaba una taza de café. El jefe Swan permanecía de brazos cruzados, taladrando con la mirada al que ahora era su yerno.

-Estás muy callado, papá- le llamó la atención su hija. Su novio la miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Estás muy distinto a como sales en ese póster- el cobrizo hizo memoria, hasta que recordó la famosa conversación, hace ya un tiempo.

-Bue... bueno- carraspeó, a la vez que se revolvía inquieto en su silla -esa foto es de nuestros inicios; ahí tendría veinte años, o veintiuno.

-¿Y nunca te has quitado esos pendientes?- siguió Charlie con el interrogatorio; madre e hija contenían la sonrisa.

-Hum... casi nunca- admitió, cual niño avergonzado.

-Deja al chico, Charlie- le regañó su mujer -no le hagas caso, Edward- hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Papá- la castaña hizo una pequeña mueca, instándole a cambiar de tema.

-¿Cúando vais a venir a hacernos una visita?- el jefe Swan cambió de tema; aunque le resultara curiosa, por así decirlo, la imagen de su yerno con esos pendientes y tatuajes, se moría de curiosidad por conocerle en persona.

-Tenemos la agenda a tope, papá- le explicó Bella.

-Podemos ir durante las vacaciones de primavera- sugirió su novio, mirándola fijamente.

-¡Qué buena idea!- medio chilló Renée.

-Pensaba que querrías estar con Amy; mencionaste algo de viajar con ella- le recordó. Nada le haría más ilusión a Bella que sus padres conocieran a Edward, pero sabía que la niña quería estar con su padre las dos semanas de vacaciones.

-Había pensado que podíamos ir los tres- le corrigió este -Forks parece tranquilo, y además yo también quiero conocer a tus padres -si a ustedes no les molesta, claro está- se giró de nuevo hacia la pantalla, mirando a Charlie y Renée.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió el padre de la joven, que sonreía feliz y contenta -podéis traer a Baxter también- Edward y Bella rieron, ya que hace poco les mandaron una foto muy graciosa de Amy, la propia Bella y el perro, en el jardín de la casa de Los Ángeles.

-¿En serio?- Bella arqueó una ceja, aunque no le extrañaba esa petición de su padre; le encantaban los animales, y sobre todo los perros.

-Tiene el jardín trasero para corretear- siguió relatando su padre -y cuando vayamos de pesca, lo llevaremos con nosotros- se volvió hacia su yerno -¿te gusta pescar, hijo?

-Papá, no creo que...- iba a protestar, pero su novio la interrumpió.

-Si le soy sincero, no he ido de pesca en la vida- admitió Edward -pero hay que probar de todo.

-Perfecto- Bella y su madre rodaron los ojos a la vez -tendrás un buen maestro, hijo.

Hablaron durante unos minutos más; la conversación giró, sobre todo, en si la prensa había ido hasta Forks, para hacer preguntas sobre ella, o a molestar a sus padres. Para el alivio de la pareja, los periodistas estaban respetando bastante su relación, y estaban dejando a sus padres tranquilos. Solo unas declaraciones de Gianna salieron, comentando su noviazgo, pero apenas tuvieron repercusión alguna.

-Si alguna vez les molestan, no duden en decírmelo- les recordó Edward, muy serio, como siempre cuando hablaba de ese dichoso asunto.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, Edward- le intentó aplacar Renée -la gente del pueblo pregunta, como es lógico, no os voy a engañar.

-Conocen a Bella de toda la vida, eso es lo normal- admitió el cantante, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de su novia.

-Yo siempre digo que estáis muy bien- rió su madre -y que estáis viajando de un lado para otro.

La conversación llegó a su fin, quedando la pareja en que si no pasada nada, les llamarían una vez regresaran a Los Ángeles. Cuando la pantalla del ordenador se quedó a oscuras, y Bella cerró la aplicación, miró a su chico, todavía sorprendida.

-¿En serio quieres que vayamos a Forks los cuatro?- todavía le costaba asimilar esas palabras; Edward sonrió, apartando un mechón de su melena castaña y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

-Claro que sí- le aclaró -será nuestro primer viaje en familia- su novia sonrió, emocionada por esas palabras -incluso había pensado que podríamos ir en coche; estoy un poco saturado de aviones- hizo una graciosa mueca de fastidio.

-¿Estás seguro?- sondeó – de Los Ángeles a Seattle hay casi diecesiete horas...- calculó en voz alta -hasta Forks serían dos menos.

-Baxter iría más cómodo; podemos hacer las paradas que queramos... y turnarnos para conducir- enumeró el cantante -si tomanos un avión, la prensa estará al acecho, tanto en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles como en Seattle.

-Pensándolo así, es una buena idea- admitió Bella -¿crees que la prensa nos cazará allí?- se mordió el labio, inquieta por eso.

-Si se presentan allí, no quedará otra que aguantarse- se encogió de hombros -yo quiero estar tranquilo esos días, y quiero que tú disfrutes y veas a tus padres- le dijo -y quiero conocerlos de una vez; Amy será feliz vayamos donde vayamos, no tiene problema alguno.

-Será una bonita aventura- sonrió, acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño beso -por cierto, buenos días.

-Buenos días- le devolvió este, con una sonrisa; la idea del viaje a Forks le rondaba por la cabeza hace ya un tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de como se lo tomaría su novia; por fin parecía que ella empezaba a asimilar que su relación iba muy en serio.

La pareja charló acerca de los lugares que visitarían ese día; pero mientras desayunaban, iban mirando el Ipad, puesto entre ellos dos encima de la mesa. Aparte de la portada de la revista _"People", _donde afirmaban que el cantante y su chica pensaban casarse, cosa que les hizo reír, la prensa parecía que les daba una pequeña tregua.

Pero cuando la castaña abrió su bandeja de correo y leyó el mail de Alice, su cara cambió; Aro se lo estaba poniendo muy crudo para renegociar ciertas claúsulas del nuevo contrato.

-¿Qué ocurre, calabacita?- el cobrizo se dio cuenta del cambio de semblante de su chica.

-Alice- suspiró -Aro y la discográfica se niegan en redondo a ampliar el plazo para sacar el nuevo álbum de estudio- los ojos verdes de este se encendieron -desde que la gira finalice en octubre, tenéis apenas dieciocho meses para componer y sacar el álbum.

-Después de la gira, del disco que salió en abril y el recopilatorio...- meneó la cabeza, enfadado -¿qué mas quiere?; parecemos sus esclavos- siseó.

-Es todo cuestión de beneficio- le recordó su novia -todo lo que rece el nombre Slave Heart significa rentabilidad para ellos.

-Como se nota que él no se sienta, lápiz y papel en mano, a escribir... para Aro es muy fácil.

-Las canciones inéditas del recopilatorio no van mal- objetó Bella, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

-Aunque no te lo creas, y aunque me inspires para componer... se tarda mucho.

-Eso lo sé, cariño- intentó animarle -no es lo mismo componer seis canciones que quince- Edward afirmó, apurando su café -en el tema del tanto por ciento de las ventas del merchandising, tampoco ceden- la idea era que se bajara el tanto por ciento que percibía la discográfica; de esa forma, los chicos sacarían un dos por ciento más de beneficios.

-Jodido Aro- siseó -podrá llenar la piscina de tamaño olímpico que tiene en su mansión de Beverly Hills con una mínima parte de los billetes de dinero que tiene.

-Cada uno mira por lo suyo, es lo que tiene una negociación- se encogió de hombros -¿sería muy descabellado que estudiáramos ofertas de otras discográficas?

-Por mi parte, no- contestó -pero no sé que opinarán los chicos, ni la pequeña duende- hizo una pequeña pausa -si te soy sincero, me dolería acabar mal con Twiligth Records; después de todo, ellos nos dieron la oportunidad.

-Buen punto- suspiró esta, quitándose las gafas.

Decidieron dejar ese tema para abordarlo junto a Alice, una vez llegaran a casa; ahora lo único que querían era disfrutar de su mañana libre, antes de que llegara la hora del segundo concierto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Es impresionante- admiraba Bella, haciendo fotos con su móvil a los edificios que rodeaban la Plaza de Bolívar, en pleno centro de Bogotá.

-Es una ciudad muy bonita; no me la imaginaba así- le dio la razón Reneesme, también con su móvil en la mano, apuntando directamente a la fachada de la Catedral Primada de Colombia, uno de los edifcios que se erigían allí.

-A mi me ha encantado la vista que hay desde el cerro de Monserrate- habló ahora Edward.

-Impresiona tanta altura- le dio la razón Sam, a lo que Jasper asintió. Habían almorzado en un típico restaurante cerca de la Basílica del Señor Caído, ubicada en dicha cima. Al final decidieron adelantar el vuelo, y del último concierto ofrecido en la ciudad de México, habían ido directamente al aeropuerto; el grupo nunca había pisado Colombia, y tenían mucha expectación por visitar un país nuevo.

-No puedo creer que tenganos un día libre entero, sin entevistas ni conciertos- exclamó alborozado Emmett.

-Es raro- le dio la razón Bella; tanto la rueda de prensa que ofrecería el grupo como el concierto no se celebraban hasta el día siguiente, por lo que tenían por delante muchas horas de turismo y compras.

-Sois unas máquinas, chicas- alabó Jake; ya que mientras ellos tocaban en el Foro Sol, las chicas arreglaron el adelanto del viaje sin ninguna complicación, junto con Alice desde Los Ángeles.

-¿Lo dudabas, morenito?- le dio un codazo Reneesme, pero el guitarrista resopló.

-¿Cuándo demonios vas a llamarme por mi nombre?- protestó.

-Morenito es mucho mejor que Nessie, así que no te quejes- le dejó con la palabra en la boca, ante las carcajadas de Emily y Rosalie.

-Los que se pelean, se desean...- canturreó la rubia, de manera burlona.

-Estás muy chistosa, últimamente- se cruzó de brazos Jake -llevas tanto tiempo con Emmett que se te ha pegado la socarronería.

Rose sonrió con malicia, a la vez que abandonaban la emblemática Plaza y se dedicaban a recorrer la zona de La Candelaria, el corazón histórico de Bogotá. Bella se percató de que en estos últimos tiempos, los ojos de su rubia amiga tenían un brillo especial, pero no había tenido ocasión de preguntarle, ya que los chicos no se despegaban de ellas. Edward y ella se quedaron un poco rezagados del resto, admirando el paisaje de la ciudad tomados de la mano.

-Rose está rara- cuchicheó a su chico.

-Emmett también- le dio la razón -sonríe demasiado.

-¿Crees que nos darán una buena noticia?- inquirió.

-Ni idea- se encogió de hombros -por cierto... no me has comentado nada del mail que nos ha mandado Alice a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

-Si te digo la verdad, no he mirado el teléfono- le dijo, cosa que hizo al cantante comprender -¿ha pasado algo?

-¿No sabes que el sábado que viene vamos de concierto, a Staples Center?

-Qué raro se me hace que tú y los chicos vayáis de público- sonrió -¿a quién vais a honrar con vuestra presencia?

-Vamos todos; incluidas Rose, Alice y tú- le aclaró de nuevo, empezando a tararear una melodía muy conocida por la castaña. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de la impresión, al igual que su boca.

-¿En serio?- Edward sonreía; era demasiado fácil hacerla feliz -no puedo creerlo... ¡vamos al concierto de Metallica!- chilló ilusionada.

-Ya me parecía raro que no comentaras nada- rió el cobrizo, soltando su mano y pasando el brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo -nosotros lo sabemos desde hace unas semanas; la pequeña duende ya ha arreglado todo; es hora de que conozcas a algunos de nuestros íntimos amigos, dentro de la profesión.

-No puedo ni imaginarme ese momento...- meneó la cabeza, de manera incrédula.

-¿Debo ponerme celoso?- bromeó su chico, alzando una ceja de manera cómica -si es por eso, en casa puedo cantarte _"Nothing else matters"- _Bella rió -eso sí, en la intimidad, para que no se note que desafino.

-Tú no desafinas- rodó los ojos ella.

-Te equivocas, cariño- contradijo este -yo no llegaría al tono de esa canción ni por asomo, no podría mantenerlo tanto tiempo; al igual que James no podría cantar...- pensó unos segundos -"_You give love a bad name", _por ejemplo_; _nuestras tesituras de voz son totalmente opuestas- le explicó -y hay voces que son prácticamente inimitables.

-¿La tuya lo es?

-Depende que canción- se encogió de hombros -he visto varios talents shows musicales, y muchas imitaciones de nuestras canciones; algunas estaban bien, pero otras...- negó con la cabeza -no es solo desafinar o no, depende mucho de la voz que tenemos cada uno.

-Vaya- musitó, asombrada -¿así que... no podrías cantarme una canción de...?- pensó un segundo -¿Bryan Adams... _"Heaven"_, por ejemplo?

-Has ido al cantante más complicado que hay para imitar- refunfuñó su chico, encendiendo un cigarrillo -esa técnica se llama romper la voz, para darle ese toque ronco... es muy complicado hacer eso; te aseguro que mi garganta no lo soportaría.

La improvisada clase de música siguió su curso, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Sam y Emily, que se habían acercado a su posición. Edward observó a su amigo con detenimiento, pero apenas habían hablado; no quería agobiarle con el tema, pero Emily y él parecían cada vez más distanciados.

-¿Estáis disfrutando del paseo?- preguntó Bella, con una sonrisa amable.

-Mucho- admitió Sam.

-No está mal- se encogió de hombros Emily -pero yo sigo agotada por el trajín de tanto avión- la castaña sonrió, comprendiendo -no estoy acostumbrada, al igual que ellos.

-A mi todavía me cuesta hacerme a ello, créeme- respondió Bella -pero es emocionante; nunca había tenido la oportunidad de viajar fuera de Estados Unidos; ni siquiera había ido a Nueva York, hasta que fuimos en julio- recordó, cosa que hizo sonreír a Sam y Edward.

-¿Repetirás?- preguntó ahora Edward; después de Río de Janeiro, comenzaba la parte europea de la gira, que se vería interrumpida durante tres semanas en marzo, para el lanzamiento y promoción del recopilatorio, y las vacaciones de primavera, aparte de las habituales semanas en casa, entre etapa y etapa.

-No lo creo- Sam suspiró de manera imperceptible, abatido -mi trabajo está en Los Ángeles.

Edward y Bella decidieron no pronunciarse acerca del asunto ni tampoco insistir, así que enseguida cambiaron de tema, a la vez que seguían disfrutando de la capital colombiana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Cuánta gente tenía pase VIP?- preguntó Jake, dejándose caer junto con Jasper y Sam en el sofá del camerino, después de que Bella y Reneesme consiguieran despejarlo, para que los chicos empezaran a prepararse para el concierto.

-Había varias publicaciones locales que no pudieron acceder a la rueda de prensa de esta mañana- se explicó la pelirroja -de modo que tenía que ser aquí.

Bella dio la razón a su compañera; la mañana había empezado muy temprano para los miembros del grupo y ellas mismas, y aunque habían cenado en el hotel la noche anterior, y ya no habían salido, la larga caminata de ayer les pasaba factura.

Desde hace varias horas se encontraban en el estadio de fútbol Nemesio Camacho, conocido como _"El Campín"_. Alice y ella habían tenido muchos problemas para que los Slave Heart pudieran tocar en ese lugar, ya que desde su remodelación hace unos años, se suspiendó todo evento musical para evitar dañar el césped del campo. Pero era el único recinto en la ciudad que tenía la capacidad que el escenario y el aforo requerían; tuvieron que firmar un acuerdo, comprometiéndose el grupo a pagar un tanto por ciento al Ayuntamiento si los desperfectos eran considerables.

Mientras los chicos empezaban a prepararse para el espectáculo y las puertas se abrían, permitiendo la entrada del público, Bella y Rose se sentaron en una esquina del camerino, y la castaña no pudo evitar preguntarle. Para desilusión de Sam y ellas mismas, Emily había decidido quedarse en el hotel, alegando que estaba agotada y le dolía la cabeza.

-Estás muy alegre estos días- objetó, como que no quiere la cosa.

-No sé de que me hablas- Rosalie trató de esquivar el bulto, pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

-¿Voy a tener que abordarte en el hotel, llamando a tu puerta con una botella de vodka en la mano?- recordó el interrogatorio que la rubia le hizo cuando descubrió las miradas que Edward le lanzaba, antes de estar juntos.

-Touché- musitó, dándose por vencida -íbamos a contarlo esta misma noche, durante la cena en el hotel- los ojos de la castaña brillaban, esperando buenas noticas -en noviembre iniciamos los trámites para la adopción.

-¡Rose!- exclamó Bella, sonriendo feliz -¡cuanto me alegro por vosotros!- ambas se abrazaron, riendo felices.

-Era algo que llevábamos tiempo con ello... y por fin, justo antes de viajar a México, la agencia nos dio el certificado de idoniedad.

-Qué noticia tan estupenda- musitó, feliz por sus amigos; en verdad se lo merecían, a Emmett le encantaban los niños, y sabía lo triste que era para la pareja no poder tenerlos de forma natural -¿cuándo os lo dan?

-Ahora que tenemos vía verde, estamos meditando las opciones- le explicó -barajamos varios países... pero nos gustaría Etiopía, o Somalia- su amiga la escuchaba con atención -allí la pobreza es extrema, y en verdad me gustaría adoptar a un pequeño o pequeña de allí.

-¿No os importa la raza, religión...?

-En absoluto- afirmó, muy segura -lo querremos tanto o más que si fuera propio; y queremos que crezca conociendo las costumbres y orígenes de su país- enumeró.

-Me parece maravilloso- aprobó Bella.

-Por eso hemos decidido dar el paso- esta frunció el ceño -y casarnos.

-¡Enhorabuena!- ahora la que habló fue Nessie, que se había acercado por detrás de ellas; las chicas se abrazaron felices, ante la mirada interrogante de Jake y Edward, que se estaban acercando a ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió el guitarrista, muy interesado.

-No puedo creer que Emmett no haya abierto la boca- siseó su novia en voz baja -no sabe guardar un secreto- Bella aguantó la carcajada.

-¿Es un cotilleo de chicas?- insistió ahora el cantante.

-Pregúntale a tu amigo- se encogió de hombros Reneesme. En ese momento, el resto del grupo se acercó, ya preparados para salir en unos minutos.

Emmett arqueó una ceja, pero sabía de sobra lo que las tres féminas se cocían; miró a su futura mujer, a la que le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, así que decidió soltarlo.

-Rose y yo vamos a adoptar un niño- los chicos sonrieron, felices por su amigo -y a casarnos en unos meses.

-¡Tío!- exclamó Edward, adelantándose y dándole un abrazo, gesto que el resto imitó.

-Felicidades- le palmeó el hombro Jasper.

-Eso se avisa antes- dijo Jake, después de darle un beso a Rosalie -tenemos que celebrarlo.

-Íbamos a anunciarlo esta noche, después del concierto- corrigió Emmett -pero a las mujeres les cuesta guardar secretos- bromeó, ya que no estaba enfadado con su novia.

-Habló el menos chismoso del grupo- objetó Sam, con sarcasmo.

-¿Cuándo es el gran acontecimiento?- siguió preguntando Edward -hace siglos que no vamos de boda.

-Estamos haciendo malabares con nuestras agendas- explicó Rosalie, ya que el mes que viene empezaba la temporada fuerte de desfiles para ella -de todas formas, no podremos tener luna de miel... así que nos gusta la opción del primer fin de semana de junio.

Las felicitaciones siguieron, hasta que Seth y Paul se acercaron a los chicos, alegando que ya debían tomar posiciones. Edward se quedó con Bella, que le dio su acostumbrado beso de buena suerte antes de que trotara hasta el escenario, arrancando los aplausos y gritos de la gente.

El concierto siguió la tónica habitual, hasta que a mitad del espéctaculo, los acordes de una canción muy especial para la rubia empezaron a sonar. Emmett señaló a su novia con una de las baquetas, a la vez que Edward introducía la canción. Bella sonrió, por fin cantaban esa canción en la gira, y aunque fuera la de su amiga, los ojos de su chico se posaron en ella, antes de coger el micrófono con una mano y empezar...

"_Este Romeo está sangrando, _

_pero no puedes ver su sangre._

_No es más que un sentimiento_

_que este viejo perro sintió._

_Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste_

_ahora me ahogo en la inundación._

_Tú sabes que siempre he sido un luchador_

_pero sin ti, me rindo._

_Ya no puedo cantar una canción de amor_

_de la forma como debe ser;_

_supongo que ya no valgo para eso._

_Pero cariño, ese soy yo._

_Y siempre te amaré, nena..._

_y siempre estaré ahí..."_

Los ojos azules de Rosalie, ocultos tras su gafas de montura negra, brillaban debido a la lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular. Por lo que le había contado Edward, esa canción fue conjuntamente conpuesta por Jake, Jasper y el propio Emmett nada más conocer a la modelo y empezar a salir con ella. Fue tal el flechazo entre ambos, que según el cantante, al batería le salió la canción en horas... aunque él hubiera renegado un poco de ella cuando llegó el momento de grabarla. "_Always"_ fue el gran éxito del anterior trabajo de los Slave Heart, hace tres años.

No se dio cuenta de que Edward se había acercado a la pantalla de la parte derecha del escenario, justo a unos pasos por delante de ellas, donde siguió cantando la canción... hasta que se giró un momento y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y receptora de la canción, y después se acercó preligrosamente a ella...

_"Ahora las fotos que dejaste atrás, son _

_los únicos recuerdos de una vida diferente._

_Algunas de ellas nos hicieron reir, otras llorar._

_Una hizo que tuvieses que decir adiós;_

_lo que daría por poder acaricar tu pelo,_

_por poder rozar tus labios para tenerte cerca._

_Cuando reces intenta entender..._

_he cometidos errores, solo soy un hombre._

_Cuando él te tiene cerca, _

_cuando el te abraza fuerte,_

_cuando te dice la palabras _

_que tanto has necesitado oír, _

_desearía ser él, y que esas_

_palabras fuesen mía mías,_

_para decirte hasta el final de los tiempos..._

_Siemprete amaré... siempre..."_

Por un momento Bella pensó que la iba a agarrar y la iba a sacar al escenario, tal y como broméo mientras bailaban la ranchera, pero Edward se alejó, no sin antes guiñarla un ojo y sonreír como siempre le sonreía a ella. A su lado, Rosalie tenía puesta la mirada en Emmett, que también la enfocaba directamente.

Una vez terminó la canción, las tres chicas aplaudieron como locas, cosa que los chicos les agradecieron, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la multitud y seguir con el espectáculo.

-Wow- musitó Reneesme, que todavía estaba escuchando algunas canciones del grupo por primera vez -que regalazo- le dio un codazo a Rose.

-Tenían que tocarla, y más después de las noticias que nos acaban de dar- añadió Bella, mientras decidían sentarse en uno de los amplificadores -es la primera vez que la escucho en toda la gira, y me moría de ganas por hacerlo.

-¿Y a ti no te cantan nada?- interrogó la pelirroja.

-Ya tocaron mi favorita en Japón- sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, Rose sonrió de manera misteriosa, ya que ella sí sabía acerca de esa famosa canción que le había compuesto Edward; y no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiar a la suya.

Decidió dejar la cosa tal y como estaba, y las tres siguieron disfrutando del show.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Por Emmett y Rosalie- alzó su copa de vino Jasper, ya en el hotel y con la cena terminada, servida en la terraza de la sala comunitaria de las suites; el concierto fue un éxito, y el público colombiano quedó más que encantado con la primera actuación de los Slave Heart en Bogotá.

-Qué seáis muy felices- añadió Jake, para después beber todos. Emily se había unido a ellos en la cena, y felicitó a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y que pronto nos presentéis al nuevo compañero de juegos de los niños- añadió Edward, cosa que fue recibida con risas divertidas.

-Ya sabes Emmett, a comportarse a partir de ahora- broméo Sam.

-_Pater familia- _le picó Jasper, haciendo reír al personal.

-Comportarse...- todos alzaron la vista, ya que Emily pronunció esa palabra de manera irónica -hasta que una zorra groupie lo persiga.

-Em- su marido la fulminó con la mirada; Bella se dio cuenta que durante la cena, había bebido varias copas de vino, y no estaba muy acostumbrada a beber.

-Es la verdad- se encogió de hombros; las caras de Emmett y Rose eran un poema, al igual que las de el cantante y su chica. Jasper y Jake carraspearon, incómodos.

-Eso no es cierto- la castaña fue incapaz de morderse la lengua.

-¿Crees que por qué ahora Edward se comporte... nunca va a existir eso?

-Pero ellos no se meten en la cama con cualquiera- rebatió -nunca he visto a ninguno de ellos hacer eso, aún cuando las fans se descontrolan; y a él tampoco- miró a su chico.

-Es suficiente, Emily- habló Sam, muy enojado con su esposa -creo que has bebido demasiado, y no es justo que les amargues la noche a ellos- señaló a Emmett y Rose, que permanecían en silencio.

-Es lo que tiene casarse con una estrella del rock- Emily seguía soltando palabras por la boca -casarse y ser felices para siempre... que gran mentira en esta mierda de mundo.

-¡Basta!- Bella y Rose pegaron un bote, debido al gritó que soltó Sam -no voy a permitir esto.

-Tú pudiste no permitirlo... y no lo hiciste- su mujer se levantó de la silla, lanzando la servilleta a la mesa y encerrándose en su habitación, dando un portazo.

Los comensales permanecieron en un incómodo silencio; Edward rodeaba los hombros de su chica, que cabizbaja, meneaba la cabeza. Emmett estaba muy serio, al igual que Jasper. Jake intentó animar a su primo, que le paró con un gesto de su mano.

-Yo...- carraspeó -lamento todo esto, chicos- miró al batería y a la modelo.

-No te preocupes, Sam- intentó animarle Rosalie.

-Ha bebido un poco, no se lo tengas en cuenta- habló ahora Edward, cosa en la que le dio la razón el homenajeado.

-Voy a hablar con ella- el bajista se disculpó de la mesa, dando las buenas noches a todos.

Emmett y Rose también se retiraron, quedando Jake, Jasper y la otra pareja en la mesa, todavía apurando el café que les quesaba.

-Creo que esto está acabado- murmuró Edward, triste por su amigo.

-Me temo que sí- le dio la razón Jasper -nunca los había visto así... ni siquiera cuando le confesó lo que pasó con Leah.

-Tienen que separarse- habló ahora el guitarrista -esto no es sano, para ninguno de los dos.

Apenados y preocupados por la situación, decidieron dar por finalizada la celebración y retirarse a descansar, ya que Buenos Aires les esperaba al día siguiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Has hablado con Sam?- interrogó Bella a su novio, mientras disfrutaban de un paseo por la Avenida del 9 de julio, en pleno centro de la capital argentina. Habían salido ellos dos solos, sin seguridad, ya que tenían la tarde y la noche libre, y querían realizar algunas compras. El resto del grupo y Rose ya conocían el ciudad, y preferieron descansar.

-No me he atrevido- meneó la cabeza -no sé si acudirán a la cena- habían quedado en que se reunirían con el resto en un restaurante de la zona de Puerto Madero, para disfrutar de una buena parrillada argentina. Mañana, después de la rueda de prensa, prevista a primera hora de la mañana, saldrían de nuevo a hacer turismo hasta la hora de personarse en el estadio.

-Es una pena; no conozco mucho a Emily...- la castaña hizo una pausa -pero siempre pensé que terminarían superando esto.

-Yo también lo creía- meneó la cabeza Edward, agarrándola por los hombros -y gracias por salir en nuestra defensa, ayer- esta sonrió.

-Solo defiendo lo que he visto- le quitó importancia -no es justo que le amargara la noche a Rosie y Emmett, ni que dijera eso de vosotros.

-Mi calabacita no se amilana ante nada- rió divertido el cantante. Ya que él conocía Buenos Aires, le estaba dando un pequeño tour turístico por la ciudad. Habían visto la Casa Rosada, sede de la Presidencia argentina y visitado la famosa Plaza de Mayo y sus alrededores.

Aunque los fans interrumpían su paseo cada dos por tres, para pedirle un autógrafo a Edward y sacarse fotos con él, tarea que realizaba la misma Bella, lograron disfrutar de la ciudad y del agradable clima, ya que allí estaban en pleno verano. Las calles bulliciosas llamaron la atención de la castaña, que miraba con interés hacia todos los lados, con los ecos de los tangos resonando en cada rincón. Mañana irían, junto con los demás chicos, a visitar otros lugares de interés de la ciudad, como por ejemplo, el cementerio de Recoleta, visita obligada.

Una vez llegaron al restaurante, el resto ya estaba allí, a excepción de Sam y Emily, tal y como se temía Edward. Rose y Bella se sentaron juntas, flanqueadas por sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- susurró a la modelo, una vez hicieron su pedido, y los chicos estaban enfrascados en otros asuntos.

-Lo he intentado, pero no he podido- negó triste, con la cabeza -pero Emmett y yo les hemos oído discutir, mientras estábamos en la terraza del hotel- en el avión, Emily se encerró en uno de los dormitorios, ignorando a su marido y al resto de los chicos.

-¿No estás enfadada con ella, verdad?

-Sé que ayer por la noche no era ella la que hablaba- admitió Rose -y aunque se separen, nuestra amistad seguirá ahí, o eso espero.

-Ojalá sea así- la castaña tenía serias dudas acerca de eso.

-¿Cotilleando?- interrumpió Edward, besando la mejilla de su chica.

-Lo normal- bromeó Rosalie.

-Espero que traigan la cena enseguida; tan solo con imaginar esas chuletas, se me hace la boca agua- se frotó las manos Jake.

-¿No echas de menos el _sushi_ que prepara Alice?- le picó Jasper, sonriendo con malicia.

-Ni un poquito- respondió, serio.

-El pescado es muy sano, y muy bueno para la memoria- ahora la que habló fue Reneesme -deberías comerlo más a menudo, morenito.

-Otra que sale con lo de la comida sana- protestó Emmett.

-Estoy sano como un roble, Nessie- pronunció el apodo con sarcasmo.

-Pues si a mi un chico me lleva a cenar a un restaurante japonés a cenar, durante una cita... sería la chica más feliz del mundo- soltó, sin tapujo alguno.

Edward y Emmett por poco se atragantan, debido a la risa, al igual que Jasper. Jake miró a la chica como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en mitad de la frente.

-Pobre Jake... va a tener que hacer muchos sacrificos- susurró Edward a su chica, que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

-¿También tú tienes una especie de locura psicótica con el mundo japonés?- arqueó una ceja el guitarrista, mirando a la pelirroja.

-Solo con la comida- aclaró esta -_"Bola de dragón" _e_ "Inuyasha" _se lo dejamos a la jefa.

-Esas series son buenísimas- protestó ahora Jasper, curzándose de manos -apuesto a que algún capítulo habéis visto, en vuestra más tierna infancia.

-Yo ya confesé que veía _"Ranma"_- levantó las manos Bella -interroga a los otros.

-Me quedo con _"Scooby -Doo"- _meneó la cabeza Emmett -era mi ídolo cuando tenía ocho años- todos rieron.

-Ni hablar- rodó los ojos Jake -nada mejor que _"Campeones"_- refutó, satisfecho -yo quería ser como Benji Price.

-Para un partido de fútbol entero, pasaban al menos cinco capítulos- se metió ahora Edward.

-Eso es verdad- musitó Jasper.

-Discuten hasta por los dibujos animados- rodó los ojos Rosalie, ya que el debate seguía y seguía.

-Como niños- suspiró Reneesme, hastiada.

Por suerte para las tres, la cena llegó, y por fin dejaron a un lado el debate de las series de la infancia, para concentrarse en la comida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, después de la rueda de prensa y de disfrutar de nuevo de otra visita a la ciudad, enseguida llegó la hora del ensayo, previa al concierto. Desde las cuatro en punto de la tarde estaban en el estadio de fútbol del River Plate, ensayando bajo un calor infernal.

En un momento del descanso, mientras todos estaban encerrados en el camerino, Sam y Emily hablaban ellos dos solos, en un lateral del escenario, lejos de las miradas indiscretas; cuando Edward les vio salir, la cara de circunstancias de su amigo le hizo presagiar que nada bueno saldría de esa conversación.

-Lamento mucho lo de ayer- musitó Emily, con la cabeza baja -no quería echar a perder la celebración de Rose y Emmett.

-No es comnigo con quien debes disculparte, Em- negó con la cabeza Sam -desde que llegamos a México se nota que estás distante... y yo ya no sé que más puedo hacer o decir, para arreglar esta situación.

-No es tu culpa, Sam- este levantó la cabeza, sorprendido por esas palabras -pero el solo pensamiento de saber que ella está aquí, de gira con vosotros...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿No se ha acercado a ti, verdad?- preguntó, muy preocupado. Jacob y Jasper habían hablado con Leah durante los ensayos del prímer concierto en México, adviriténdole muy seriamente que no se acercara a Sam o Emily; aparte de algunas miradas y sonrisas burlonas en la distacia, no había pasado nada más.

-No lo ha hecho, por suerte para ella- siseó.

-Emily- suspiró Sam -dime que quieres que hagamos; podemos intentar una terapia de pareja, podemos...- su mujer le cortó.

-¿Para ti todo eso merece la pena?, ¿crees que podemos arreglar nuestro matimonio?

-Para mí, sí- afirmó con total rotundidad -pero es algo en lo que debemos estar seguros los dos, y poner de nuestra parte- enfocó los ojos negros de su esposa, haciendo que esta desviara su vista -¿para ti merece la pena?

-No lo sé, Sam- fue honesta en su respuesta, que se clavó como una daga en el corazón del bajista -estoy cansada de luchar... intento confiar, pero algo dentro de mi...- una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

-No digas nada más- se acercó a ella, refugiándola en sus brazos; para su sopresa, Emily no se apartó, y correspondió al gesto, permaneciendo en silencio unos minutos.

-Mañana regresaré a Los Ángeles- suspiró ella -me iré a casa de mi hermana, hasta que encuentre algo y...- el que todavía era su marido no la dejó terminar.

-Esa casa también es tuya, Em; yo puedo irme con Jake y mi tío Billy una temporada.

-Ya veremos- respondió esta, en un susurro triste.

Sam la vio alejarse, rumbo al camerino. Se sentó a los pies de la plataforma de la batería de Emmett, con las manos en la cabeza y procesando lo que acababa de pasar hace apenas unos minutos.

-Hey- Jake se acercó a él, junto con Edward -van a abrir las puertas, tío... y tenemos una entrevista para un blog de música rock en veinte minutos- al ver que Sam no contestaba, Edward se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió, ofreciéndole un cigarro. Sam negó con la cabeza, desechando el ofrecimiento.

-Nos vamos a separar- Jake y Edward intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión.

-No sé que decir- habló el cobrizo; aunque se lo esperaba, no pensaba que sería tan pronto.

-Sam- el aludido miró a su primo y guitarrista, que también tomo asiento -sé que es duro, pero puede que sea lo mejor; estábais sufriendo los dos, y...- el bajita le cortó.

-Lo sé- musitó -siempre pensé que podríamos superarlo, yo la quiero.

Interaron animarle, aunque el esfuerzo fue en vano. La publicista les llamó al cabo de unos minutos, para que diera comienzo la entevista. Sam tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragarse todo y poner buena cara, ya que su trabajo así lo requería.

La entrevista finalizó, las personalidades se fueron tan pronto como llegaron, ya que se demoraron mucho contestado a las preguntas, y debían prepararse para el concierto. Bella se dio cuenta de que los chicos, en un momento dado, rodeaban a Sam, palmeándole el hombro e intentando animarle. Emily estaba desaparecida, y el asunto empezaba a olerle a chamusquina.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Rose a su chico, ya que Emmett y Edward se acercaron a ellas, ya preparados para salir a escena, y los audífonos colocados.

-Se van a separar- respondió el batería -lo han hablado hace un rato, antes de la entrevista- la cara de Bella se entristeció, mientras veía como Sam afinaba su instrumento, serio y cabizbajo... ¿cómo podría salir al escenario, cómo si tal cosa?

-Me lo temía- habló Bella, cómodamente apoyada en Edward.

-Desde la cena en Bogotá se veía venir- le dio la razón su novio.

-Se estaban haciendo mucho daño- dijo Rose, con un pequeño suspiro de pena -y tal y como dices- señaló a Edward -desde que estalló en la cena, era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Creéis que la cosa será amistosa?- preguntó ahora el batería.

-Esperemos- musitó Edward, pensativo -no creo que Emily acuda a contar intimidades a la prensa, nunca lo ha hecho.

-Bastante se inventarán y chismorrearán, solo con conocer la noticia- rodó los ojos Emmett.

-Cierto- le dio la razón Bella -y espero que cierta zorra no salga a la palestra, a aprovecharse de la situación.

-Se condenaría a ella misma si lo hace- corrigió su novio -más le vale tener el pico cerrado; Alice se encargará sutilmente de recordárselo.

Seth les interrumpió, indicando a Emmett que el resto del grupo estaba presto para salir. Besó a su chica, y ésta dejó a la pareja unos segundos de intimidad.

-Es una lástima- habló Bella, compungida -pero creo que han hecho bien.

-Yo también lo pienso- respondió, tomándola de las manos y acercándola a su cuerpo -¿sabes que no me puedo imaginar en su lugar?- Bella le escuchaba interesada -ya te perdí una vez, y no podría soportarlo de nuevo.

-No me vas a perder, divo insoportable- bromeó ella, intentado arrancarle una sonrisa, cosa que consiguió; todavía le sorprendía esa vulnerabilidad que a veces le reconcomía -siempre que te portes bien.

-Soy un chico bueno- respondió, con cara angelical, haciendo que la cara de su chica dibujara una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- le dio la razón -ahora a trabajar- le adviritió, ya que los gritos y aplausos se elevaron considerablemente, señal de que el resto del grupo ya había salido -buena suerte, te quiero- le deseó.

-Y yo a ti, cariño- respondió el cobrizo, besándola y soltándola después, para que se reuniera con Nessie y Rose.

Después de las primeras canciones, y con Nessie puesta al corriente del asunto, las chicas disfrutaban del espéctaculo, pero no del todo. Emily ni siquiera había salido a reunirse con ellas, pero no querían agobiarla ni molestarla. Pero cuando los primeros acordes de _"Without love" _sonaron, Bella y Rose se miraron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Reneesme.

-Es la canción de Emily- le explicó Bella, cosa que la pelirroja captó al momento -mirad- un poco apartadas de ellas, la aludida miraba hacia el escenario, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, escuchando esa letra que tan bien conocía, en directo... y por última vez.

_"¡Sin amor!_

_¡No hay nada sin amor!_

_Nada más que pueda guiarte_

_a través de la noche;_

_porque nada más te parece bien_

_sin amor..._

_Vi a un hombre en una calle solitaria;_

_un hombre arruinado que no se parecía a mi,_

_y nadie sabe el dolor que ha estado viviendo..."_

Mientras su chico cantaba, Bella pensó en la letra de esa canción; era muy curioso, y aunque fuera de sus primeros discos, toda la letra parecía un presentimiento de lo que ahora Sam y Emily estaban pasando; Reneesme escuchaba con atención, a la vez que Rose cantaba muy bajito.

La canción terminó, y los ojos de Sam buscaron a su todavía mujer; no la había cantado para hacerla recapacitar acerca de su decisión; simplemente quería decirle lo mucho que la querría siempre, aunque su matrimonio hubiera fracasado.

Emily captó la mirada del bajista, y asintió levemente con la cabeza, sonriendo triste y abandonando el escenario.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VanerK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **Lydia Zs Carlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **EmDreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea in the Sky; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad; **NBellaCullen; **Makenna1069; **Carmen cullen- i love fic; **Jazzy Cullen Patinsson; **Marcela; **Alexa Malfoy; **SharinPattinson; **Akatsuki84; **ClariceCullen; **MariellaWalford; **Ruthypotter; **Alejadra Cullen; **Charlotte Masen Cullen; **Jessica; **ReneesmeCC; **RebeBellDom; **Loore-5; **Afrokd; **Nonsense975; **Tepha; **LeslieeMariia; **JourlnRodriguez; **Doryycullen; **Danicosmos; **Silvers Astoria Malfoy; **Mónica Rodriguez; **Cullen Swan; **LexieMadrid; **LiziDpat; **Betty Cullen; **Soles; **ConyFarias; **Carlita16; **Bonxi; **Girl Perverse; **Soemarie Grey; **Vallerk; **Azay; **Karen Yahuilt; **Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **Vivi S R; **Carlie Belikov; **Kirara-Reader; **Jubyed; **PinkPanter13; **BeuxiCullenSwan; **Rocio-lemuz; **Belandy; **AlwaysMoon; **Tina Nela; **Leslycan; **Danahh; **AleCullenn; **Gaby Rivera; **Joselinamadera; **You My brown eyed girl; **Aime Cullen; **Diana; **Our Requiem...

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	25. Y nada más importa

**Hola mis chicas!**

**Espero que estéis llevando bien la semana; ainsss... sé que el tema Sam-Emily os ha dejado un poco plof... pero una pareja sin confianza, mal asunto, muy malo.**

**De momento, vamos a ver como siguen las cosas para todos los miembros de los Slave Heart; incluyendo ese concierto de Metallica que muchas, y sobre todo, mis chicas rock, esperáis. Así que este capi, dedicado especialmente a vosotras.**

**Espero que os guste, nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Excepto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción de la primera parte del capítulo: "**_**Hey God**_**" de Bon Jovi**

** watch?v=r9XNcGpECDA**

**Primera canción de la segunda parte del capítulo: "**_**Master of puppets**_**" de Metallica**

** watch?v=MXwEtZYjcCs**

**Segunda canción de la segunda parte del capítulo: "**_**Nothing else matters**_**" de Metallica**

** watch?v=JUJd8zNiWao**

* * *

_Capítulo 25: Y nada más importa_

-Buenos días por la mañana- saludó Emmett, acompañado de Rosalie, a Edward y Bella, que ya estaban en el comedor comunitario de las suites del grupo, ubicadas en un céntrico hotel de Río de Janeiro.

-Hola Em- el cantante y él chocaron las manos, a la vez que Rose tomaba asiento al lado de la castaña.

-¿Habeís descansado?- preguntó la rubia, sirviéndose una taza de café.

-Más o menos- contestó Edward, mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared -siendo sincero, hoy es una de las pocas veces que si pudiera evitar salir al escenario, lo haría.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- asintió Emmett; los chicos estaban muy preocupados por Sam, que ayer mismo, antes de que el grupo pusiera rumbo a Brasil, despidió a Emily en el aeropuerto de Buenos Aires -no veo la hora de regresar a casa, y que se normalice un poco la situación.

-Todo está muy reciente- negó Bella con la cabeza -y la despedida de ayer, no fue precisamente amistosa.

Aunque la ya ex pareja guardó las apariencias durante el transcurso del concierto argentino, que la banda tocara la canción de Emily como despedida parecía no haber servido para nada. Jasper y Jake les oyeron discutir camino del aeropuerto, a cuenta de quien debía quedarse en la casa familiar, y otras cosas.

-No sé, pero me temo que la separación no va a ser para nada amistosa- musitó Edward, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Por lo que dice Sam, de momento solo van a firmar la separación, y no el divorcio- se encogió de hombros Rosalie -puede que les venga bien un tiempo separados, pero separados de verdad- enfatizó -la distancia puede hacer que vean las cosas de otra manera.

-¿Crees que Emily está por la labor?- contradijo Bella, con una pequeña mueca; la castaña se olía que la todavía mujer del bajista había accedido a firmar, momentáneamente, solo la separación, a petición de Sam.

-Tiempo al tiempo- suspiró Emmett -pero me preocupa Sammy; cuando regrese a Los Ángeles, y no regrese a casa junto a ella, ahí se topará con la cruda realidad...- dejó la frase sin terminar -lo que menos necesita es hundirse en la miseria, y que empiece a beber y a descontrolarse.

-Siempre ha sido el más cabal de nosotros, junto con Jazz- Bella sonrió comprensiva al escuchar a su novio -pero me da miedo que todo este asunto le supere.

-Habrá que estar pendiente- musitó el batería para sí mismo, antes de dar cuenta de sus tostadas.

-¿A qué hora es la rueda de prensa?- Rosalie cambió de tema, mirando a Bella.

-En poco más de dos horas- respondió la castaña -Ness... quiero decir, Reneesme ya está preparando todo, en una de las salas de prensa del hotel.

-¿Tú también?- Edward arqueó una ceja divertido cuando a su chica casi se le escapa el apodo de la pelirroja.

-Hay que admitir que es más fácil- rodó los ojos Rose -¿qué te parece si después nos vamos las tres a dar un paseo, antes de la hora de comer?

-Me encantaría- aceptó Bella -así dejamos descansar un poco a los chicos; además, me gustaría comprarle algo a la niña- miró a su novio, que asintió con una sonrisa.

-También les compraremos algo a los pequeños samuráis- añadió Rose -me muero por hincarle el diente a uno de esos bikinis- se frotó las manos.

El hotel donde estaban alojados, el _Copacabana Palace, _estaba ubicado en primera línea de la emblemática playa brasileña del mismo nombre, y los aledaños estaban llenos de pequeños comercios. Mañana regresaban a casa por la tarde, de modo que antes aprovecharían todos ellos para recorrer los sitios más turísticos de la ciudad. Los carnavales acababan de celebrarse, así que todavía había mucha gente en Río.

Poco a poco, el resto del grupo fue renuniéndose para el desayuno y empezar el día. Sam fue el último en llegar al comedor, y aunque sus ojos denotaban que apenas había descansando, intentó participar en la conversación y se esforzó por mostrar una mueca agradable, aunque sus ojos dejaban ver tristeza y resignación.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- cuchicheó Bella a su chico en voz baja.

-Esperemos cariño... esperemos- respondió este, dejando después un pequeño beso en su mejilla, antes de dar por concluido el desayuno y empezar el ajetreado día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A media mañana, y con la rueda de prensa finiquitada, las chicas dejaron al grupo descansando en el hotel, para dar un paseo y hacer las consabidas compras. Aunque Rose iba con sus enormes gafas de sol e intentaba pasar desapercibida, si que hubo gente que reconoció a la famosa modelo y la paró para hacerse fotos con ella, aunque en general les estaban dejando disfrutar del paseo.

Pidieron a una pareja que les sacara una foto a las tres, frente de la playa; la instantánea era muy graciosa, con las tres ataviadas en pantalones cortos, minifaldas y gafas de sol; según la pelirroja, "look playero".

-Eres muy querida aquí- observó Reneesme, después de salir de una tienda de bañadores, en la cual las tres adquirieron diversas prendas, y unos graciosos bañadores para los niños -el dueño por poco se cae de espaldas cuando te ha visto- Bella rió, divertida.

-Soy una gran amiga de sus compatriotas- objetó la rubia -Adriana Lima, Gisele Bündchen... - enumeró, con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- inquirió Bella, con auténtica curiosidad.

-Claro- asintió; las chicas ya estaban perfectamente acomodadas en una terraza no muy lejana al hotel, disfrutando de unos estupendos cócteles.

-¿Cuándo llegue tu niño o niña, vas a tomarte un descanso?

-Lo he pensado, sí- admitió -ten en cuenta que cuando nos lo den, los chicos ya habrán acabado la gira, y Emmett estará más tiempo en casa- Reneesme asintió -no me retiraré del todo, pero sí seleccionaré más los contratos, al menos los primeros meses.

-Es lógico- aprobó Bella.

-¿Cuándo tendréis noticias de la agencia de adopción?- siguió preguntando la pelirroja.

-Hasta que no decidamos el lugar de procedencia del pequeño, no sabremos nada- les contó -para finales de marzo debemos dar una respuesta.

-¿Por qué adoptáis?- siguió preguntando esta -es decir; creo que es maravilloso lo que vais a hacer, pero...- Rose y Bella se miraron, sonriendo levemente.

-Emmett no puede tener hijos de manera natural- le explicó, con total tranquilidad -la causa es genética, de modo que ya nació con ello- las chicas escuchaban con atención -no recuerdo exactamente el nombre, pero se debe a varias alteraciones de hormonas.

-¿Y no hay tratamiento para eso?- siguió preguntando Reneesme.

-Al ser genético, no- confirmó -nunca ha producido espermatozoides, ni los producirá.

-Vaya- musitó, asombrada, ante la mirada de comprensión de Bella.

-Sé que parece increíble, ya que él está completamente sano- siguió relatando la rubia -nos enteramos cuando fuimos al médico, ya que no conseguía quedarme embarazada; por lo que nos explicó el especialista en reproducción, la mayoría de los hombres con este tipo de trastorno se enteran cuando intentan tener un hijo, y no pueden.

-Debió ser un palo muy grande- suspiró Bella -recuerdo que a una prima de mi madre le costó quedarse embarazada; y aunque con el tiempo se quedó, la incertidumbre de la espera es terrible, y darle vueltas al tema todo el tiempo agota.

-Al principio fue un shock, no lo niego- Rose sonrió con tristeza -Emmett tardó mucho en asimilarlo, y nos afectó a nuestra relación íntima durante un tiempo. Incluso me llegó a insinuar que me dejaría ir, y que encontrara a un hombre del cual me enamorara y me pudiera dar una familia.

-Pero que sea estéril, no significa que tenga también problemas de impotencia- añadió la castaña.

-Sin embargo, está comprobado que los tíos le dan muchas vueltas de cabeza a esa cuestión, y no reaccionan como nosotras frente a ese tipo de problemas- habló ahora Nessie.

-Exacto; eso es precisamente lo que le ocurrió a Emmett- le dio la razón la rubia -una vez asimiló la noticia, y el especialista en reproducción nos explicó que opciones teníamos, parece que vio el problema desde otra perspectiva. Ahora está feliz, y ansioso con la expectativa de traernos al pequeño o pequeña a casa.

-Otro niño- sonrió Bella -con tu pequeño y el de Alice...- meneó la cabeza -los Slave Heart podrían abrir una cadena de guarderías- sus amigas rieron la ocurrencia.

-Cambiando de tema- dijo Reneesme, todavía entre risas -cuéntanos un poco de la boda; ¿habéis pensado algo?

-Como ya os conté, será el primer fin de semana de junio, el sábado- Bella sacó su teléfono móvil y abrió la aplicación del calendario.

-Cuatro de junio- confirmó la castaña -estamos en Los Ángeles esa semana.

-El sitio debemos discutirlo; puede que alquilemos un resort o una villa privada, o algo así- siguió hablando -ya conoces a Emmett, con respecto a la prensa es igual o peor que Edward. Y yo lo prefiero, antes de que se monte un circo.

-Es mejor- asintió la pelirroja.

-Alice y mi representante distribuirán una foto de la boda a los medios el lunes siguiente- creo que es lo mejor, y no necesitamos dar ningún tipo de exclusiva.

-¿Muchos invitados?- preguntó Bella.

-El grupo, por supuesto; vosotras entráis dentro de los Slave Heart- señaló a ambas jóvenes -algún integrante del equipo técnico y la discográfica, y los amigos más íntimos, aparte de la familia- enumeró -apenas sobrepasan las sesenta personas.

-Que ganas de que llegue- exclamó Nessie, contenta -¿has mirado vestido?

-Ya lo he encargado- Bella y la pelirroja se miraron -Michael es un buen amigo, y lo está diseñando- ambas se quedaron calladas unos segundos, hasta que Bella cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Michael... Michael Kors, el famoso diseñador?

-El mismo- confirmó.

-Dios mío- musitó Reneesme, asombrada -siempre me trago los programas de moda de la tele; ese tío hace unos trajes de noche increíbles.

-Cierto- le dio la razón Bella -¿crees que pueda hacerme uno a mi, para estar a la altura?- bromeó, arrancando las risas de estas.

-Si necesitáis ayuda en cualquier cuestión de compras, mi hermano os echará una mano encantado- les dijo -es _personal shopper_, y trabaja con muchas celebridades de Hollywood; y suele colaborar esporádicamente en revistas de moda, y en programas de televisión- Bella arrugó el ceño, ya que eso no lo sabía, hasta que los ojos de Nessie se agrandaron.

-¿Demetri Hale es tu hermano?- exclamó, estupefacta, ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Rosalie -santo dios...- murmuró.

-Jamás lo hubiera emparentado contigo- habló ahora la castaña -aunque yo conocí a Alice y no relacioné el apellido hasta que tuve a los chicos frente a mis narices- refunfuñó, acordándose de su ya histórico primer día de trabajo.

-Y aquí estás... siendo la novia de Edward Cullen- la picó Rose, sonriendo pícara.

Las tres estallaron en risas, y no hicieron otra cosa que brindar con sus cócteles; a pesar de la separación de Emily y Sam, las cosas marchaban bien para el resto de los miembros del grupo, y eso bien se merecía un brindis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de regresar al hotel y de almorzar en compañía de los chicos, enseguida llegó la hora de trasladarse a la denominada "_Praça da Apoteose", _una enorme explanada que formaba parte del recinto del sambódromo, el lugar donde se celebrabran los conciertos importantes en la ciudad. Los chicos se sumergieron durante dos horas en los ensayos; Rose se acomodó en el camerino, revista en mano, mientras que Nessie y Bella repasaron minuciosamente la lista de personas que accederían al camerino del grupo.

En eso estaban cuando fueron interrumpidas por Edward, que sonriendo y con un cigarrillo en la mano, se acercó a ellas.

-Hey- dijo su novia, sonriendo -¿ya toca el descanso?- indagó.

-Hace demasiado calor- protestó el cantante, tomando asiento a su lado -¿mucho jaleo para hoy?- se interesó, mirando por encima del hombro de su chica el _Ipad_ que esta sostenía en sus manos.

-No demasiado, apenas una treintena de personas- le contó -pero hay prensa acreditaba.

-¿Prensa?- arrugó el ceño Edward, a la vez que le rodeaba un hombro y la acercaba a él.

-Acreditaciones de última hora- aclaró la pelirroja -no iba a concederlas, pero después de hablar con Alice, me ha dado permiso.

-El cuento de nunca acabar- meneó la cabeza, suspirando resignado -¿damos un paseo?- le ofreció a su chica.

La pelirroja se disculpó, dejando a la pareja unos minutos de intimidad. De la mano de su novio, Bella se vio arrastrada a un curioso escondrijo, debajo del escenario, donde estaba montado uno de los equipos de control de sonido.

-¿Y este secuestro?- bromeó ella, con una sonrisa.

-Casi no te he visto en todo el día- le recordó, acercándose a ella cual cazador al acecho -me hubiera gustado que te quedaras en el hotel conmigo- murmuró contra su cuello -mi hora de la siesta no es la misma sin ti.

-Pervertido- rió ella, dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho, haciendo que este también riera -¿ansioso por volver a casa?

-Solo para que los dos podamos estar con Amy- la castaña sonrió con comprensión.

-¿La dejarás con tus padres el día del concierto?- interrogó, jugando con uno de sus pendientes.

-Ajam...- respondió, sin dejar de besar su cuello -el domingo podemos ir a buscarla los dos.

-Me parece bien- aprobó; los labios de Edward le provocaban un agradable cosquilleo allá donde la besaba; sus besos iban subiendo poco a poco, dejando su cuello, pasando por su mandíbula y llegando a su boca, que recibió las caricias con ansias.

Mientras sus lenguas se dedicaban a explorar las bocas del otro, y las pequeñas y heladas manos de Bella se introducían por debajo de la camiseta de su chico, provocando que saliera un pequeño gemido de su garganta, una voces, cada vez más subidas de tono, hicieron que la intimidad de la pareja se rompiera; el cobrizo miró a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño, ya que estaban completamente solos.

Bella y él se adelantaron unos pasos, siguiendo los ecos de las voces; al abandonar el cubículo del sonido, en un lateral de las escaleras por las que se accedía a la parte superior del escenario y los camerinos, vieron a Sam, llevándose una mano al puente de su nariz, a la vez que hablaba con Leah.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- siseaba el bajista, realmente enfadado -no quiero que te acerques a mi, no quiero nada contigo.

-No eres el único dolido por esta mierda de situación- resopló la chica, cruzándose de brazos -por lo que se ve, Emily se ha ido y te ha dejado...- este la cortó.

-No es de tu incumbencia- escupió -que nos hayamos separado, no quiere decir que yo vaya a volver contigo.

-Yo te quiero- seguía insistiendo Leah -y el día que nos acostamos, sé que tú también lo sentías.

-¡Maldita sea!- el grito de Sam hizo que Bella pegara un bote -¡estaba borracho, muy borracho!- Edward resopló, negando con la cabeza -¡yo no siento lo mismo que tú!- el semblante de Leah cambió a uno de dolor -asumo que cometí un error, la culpa fue totalmente mía... yo era el que estaba comprometido- musitó, melancólico -te he dejado claro más de mil veces que no volverá a pasar; tú y yo nunca estaremos juntos- hizo una pequeña pausa -¿por qué me llamaste el día de mi cumpleaños?, ¿sabes cómo se sintió Emily?... lo hiciste solo para provocarme, ¿verdad?

-Yo... yo solo quería...- este no la dejó terminar.

-Te lo advertí- se acercó a ella, aunque todavía guardando la suficiente distancia -después de esa noche, te dije que no quería nada contigo... y tú sigues insistiendo- de nuevo tomó aire -si me llegan rumores de que vas con esto a la prensa; si aireas algo...- negó con la cabeza, profundamente irritado -si intentas hacerle daño a Emily, te las verás conmigo.

-Podría haberlo hecho, y nunca ha ocurrido- se defendió ella, altanera y orgullosa.

-Porque no te interesaba- siseó Edward, haciendo que su novia le diera un codazo, instándole a callar; ya era raro que cuando saltó el escándalo en su momento, la cosa no se hubiera filtrado a los medios.

-Más te vale que siga siendo así- fue la fría respuesta de Sam, antes de volverse y dejarla allí plantada; la castaña observó como los puños de Leah se cerraban, en un claro signo de rabia, antes de abandonar el lugar con pasos rápidos y frenéticos.

Edward arqueó una ceja, a la vez que tomaba a su chica por la cintura y salían al exterior, paseando por las inmediaciones del escenario.

-¿Crees que la cosa acabará bien?- pregunto Bella, inquieta por la situación -cada día lo tengo menos claro.

-No lo sé, calabacita- suspiró el cantante -los medios se harán eco de la separación de Sam... pero espero que la cosa quede ahí, y no indaguen mucho más.

-Aparte de vosotros y del equipo- este la miró, interesado -¿hay algún testigo de fuera que pudiera haber visto algo esa noche?; no sé... algún trabajador de hotel- propuso; por lo que le había contado Alice, todo el lío ocurrió durante un viaje del grupo.

-Fue hace casi dos años- le contó -si alguien hubiera visto u oído algo, lo más probable es que ya se hubiera chivado.

-Buen punto- afirmó Bella -no había caído en ese detalle.

-De todos modos, nunca se sabe- meneó la cabeza; a la vez que sus ojos verdes enfocaban la cara de su novia -regresemos al camerino, enseguida empezará a llegar la marea de invitados.

-Vamos- asintió ella, cambiando el rumbo del paseo, y dejando atrás ese pequeño rato de intimidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-No es la primera vez que visitáis Brasil- Edward y Jasper asintieron a la pregunta de la periodista, con un inglés bastante precario, lo que junto a su acento portugués hacía que, a veces, no la entendieran del todo bien -¿qué ha cambiado esta vez?

-No hay mucha diferencia- respondió el cantante -puede que el concierto sea más multitudinario.

-El éxito del último álbum ha disparado la venta de las entradas- siguió Jasper, respondiendo de manera escueta; él y su compañero se miraron de manera resignada; había veces que no le encontraban sentido a las preguntas que les hacían los reporteros; pero había que callarse y ofrecer buena cara.

-¿Qué nos podéis contar acerca del recopilatorio que saldrá a principios del mes que viene?- preguntó un hombre, de unos treinta años.

-Era la hora de sacar a la luz un disco con nuestros números uno, desde el principio de nuestra carrera- habló ahora Jake -todavía nos sorprende que la gente los coree a gritos, incluso los fans más jóvenes que no vivieron los comienzos de Slave Heart.

-Eso es gratificante- apoyó Edward las palabras de su amigo.

-En ese recopilatorio... ¿habrá algún tema inédito que vea la luz?- el cantante miró a su chica de reojo, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Alguno que otro- confirmó Emmett, sonriendo -es todo lo que os podemos decir hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué?- la chica de la primera pregunta volvió a la carga.

-Política de la discográfica- explicó Jasper -no podemos revelar mucho más hasta que se empiece a anunciar y promocionar el disco de manera oficial.

-Pero...- la periodista iba a protestar y a reincidir en el tema, pero Reneesme la cortó.

-No podemos responder a esa cuestión, señorita Andrade- habló con voz firme y seria -como ya le han explicado, es por cuestiones de contrato con Twilight Records; siguiente pregunta- cedió el turno a otro de los reporteros, sin que la joven becaria pudiera añadir nada más. Jake la miró asombrado.

-Alice la tiene bien entrenada; es peor que ella- cuchicheó Edward a Emmett.

-Ya te digo- exclamó en voz baja el batería, asintiendo levemente.

-Tiene carácter- musitó el guitarrista, arrancando la carcajada silenciosa de Edward y Sam, que parecía mucho más relajado.

-No me había dado cuenta, morenito- la contestación de Emmett por poco les hace perder las formas y estallar en risas, hasta que una mirada fulminante de Reneesme les hizo carraspear y comportarse.

-Esta pregunta es para Edward- habló otra chica, sosteniendo la grabadora -¿es complicado trabajar con tu pareja?- Bella, en un rincón del camerino junto a Rose, desvió la mirada.

-Nada de preguntas personales- volvió a decir la pelirroja -siguient...- pero el aludido la interrumpió.

-No, tranquila- miró un segundo a su chica, que sonrió azorada -este trabajo es agotador y extresante, y pasas mucho tiempo fuera de casa... pero soy afortunado por poder compartir todo esto con ella; y es muy fácil trabajar con Bella; al igual que lo hacen Alice y Jasper, aunque ella no esté con nosotros ahora.

-Eso es una bonita declaración- musitó Rose, dándole un codazo a la castaña -y pensar que a veces, sigue siendo un divo prepotente- Bella rió, negando con la cabeza y mirando fijamente a su novio.

Por suerte para los chicos, la entevista se alargó más de lo debido, lo que supuso que los invitados VIP apenas pudieran saludar al grupo unos minutos; las puertas ya estaban abiertas y el público iba llenando el recinto, por lo que los chicos tuvieron que prepararse enseguida.

-¿Preparado?- la castaña se acercó a Edward, ya listo para la actuación.

-Sí- afirmó -ven conmigo- la tomó de la mano, escondiéndose en su habitual rincón, detrás de la batería; a lo lejos, Bella vio como Seth le entregaba la guitarra a Jake, que rasgaba las cuerdas unos segundos, antes de darle el visto bueno -¿te ha dado vergüenza que conteste a esa pregunta?

-Simplemente sorprendida- le corrigió -nunca hablas de nosotros.

-No era una pregunta que conllevara nada personal- se encogió de hombros -y me encanta tenerte aquí, conmigo; todo es mucho más llevadero- rodeó su cintura, pegándola a él.

-Así espanto a las busconas que te persiguen- Edward se carcajeó suavemente por la broma de Bella.

-Creo que desde que estoy fuera del mercado, ya no me persiguen tanto- objetó él, con una sonrisa divertida -tampoco dejo que se acerquen.

-Lo sé; solo bromeaba- respondió esta, apoyando las manos en su pecho y jugando con los botones que rodeaban el cuello en pico de su camiseta -admito que te estás comportando muy bien.

-Ya te dije que era un niño bueno- protestó, a la vez que esbozaba una mueca angelical; su chica negó con la cabeza, a la vez que apartaba un mechón rebelde de sus ojos -¿crees que me arriesgaría a perderte?- le preguntó ahora, totalmente serio.

Bella sonrió emocionada; era increíble las frases que le soltaba, quedándose tan tranquilo, mientras que ella tardaba varios segundos en reaccionar; iba a responderle, pero el griterío atronador del público hizo que apenas les quedara tiempo para nada.

-¿Preparado, Eddie?- Emmett pasó a su lado tan tranquilo, tomando posiciones.

-Vamos a ello- asintió este; se volvió de nuevo hacia su chica, que simplemente le besó, deseándole buena suerte.

-Te quiero- murmuró ella en voz muy baja, creyendo que no la había escuchado, pero cuando se iba a girar, su novio la agarró de la mano, acércandola de nuevo a él. Su compañero ya aporreaba los platillos y tambores, por lo que apenas tenían unos segundos.

-Te amo, calabacita- musitó él, con sus frentes unidas, antes de dejarla y encaminarse a la parte delantera del escenario, para empezar el concierto. Con una pequeña sonrisa surcando su cara, fue a reunirse a su peculiar palco de primera fila, al lado de Rosalie y Reneesme, que ya aplaudían y tarareaban "_Living on a prayer_".

El concierto seguía su ritmo, y el público disfrutaba de un amplio repertorio del grupo. Bella seguía muy atenta la actuación de Edward; el cantante sonreía, y se notaba que estaba feliz y contento, y todo eso se traducía en un espectáculo entregado, interactuando con el público una y otra vez. Cuando las notas de _"Hey God"_ empezaron a sonar, ella y la rubia se miraron; era una canción muy movida y rockera, y que no cantaban desde la primera parte de la gira.

_"Oye Dios, tan solo soy un hombre._

_Tengo esposa y familia, pero_

_casi pierdo la casa en la que_

_invertí mis sueños._

_Seguimos adelante, con mucha dificultad; _

_estamos solo a dos cheques de_

_vivir en la calle..."_

La mayoría del equipo, y ellas mismas, no hacían más que saltar y dar palmas, siguiendo el ritmo de la marchosa canción; de reojo Rosalie se dio cuenta de como Reneesme, completamente metida en la canción, la cantaba a pleno pulmón, imitando a veces los movimientos de cierto instrumento.

-Bella- la llamó a gritos, para que la castaña se enterara; esta se giró hacia ella, y con la cabeza le señaló a la pelirroja. Al principio arqueó una ceja, pero pronto una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su cara.

-Aquí hay tomate- respondió, arrancando una carcajada a su amiga, para después volverse hacia su novio, y corear el estribillo...

_"Oye, Dios..._

_dime que diablos está pasando;_

_parece que todo lo bueno se ha ido._

_Sigue haciéndose difícil salir adelante._

_Oyeme, Dios..._

_Tú sabes que hay noches _

_en las que quiero gritar._

_En estos días es incluso_

_más difícil creer en ti._

_Sé lo ocupado que debes estar,_

_pero... ¿oye, Dios?_

_¿Alguna vez piensas en mi?"_

La castaña siguió con la mirada a su chico, que mientras se acercaba al lateral derecho del escenario, lugar donde ellas estaban, la guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice, antes de volverse de nuevo al público.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tres días después, y ya de vuelta en Los Ángeles, Bella estaba sentada en su escritorio, con el portátil abierto y rodeada de los niños, que disfrutaban de las fotos del periplo de Sudamérica que esta les estaba mostrando. Tenía a Amy a su derecha, Akane a la izquierda y a Kyo en su regazo, mientras que Hachiko y su madre estaban detrás, riéndose y comentando las fotos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Kyo, señalando la figura del Cristo Redentor que presidía el famoso _Corcovado._

_-_Jesús- contestó su madre.

-¿Y por qué está ahí?- Bella contenía la risa ante el torrente de preguntas del niño, que seguía mirando la foto con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque él hizo muchas cosas buenas por nosotros- rodó los ojos Alice, ante la cuestión de su hijo. Bella decidió pasar a otra foto, en este caso la de las tres chicas frente a la playa de _Copacabana._

_-_Muy guapas- alabó Akane -yo también quiero ir a la playa- protestó de forma graciosa, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si os portáis bien, papá y yo os llevaremos mañana- propuso la morena. Aunque era viernes y apenas mediodía, los niños estaban en casa, ya que ese día era festividad local en la ciudad californiana, por lo que no tenían colegio.

Solo estaban ellos en el estudio, junto con Jasper y Edward; el resto de los chicos y Reneesme se tomaron un merecido descanso. Solo el cobrizo había acudido, para dejar una de las últimas canciones lista antes de su grabación, prevista para la semana que viene.

-Yo quiero ir esta tarde- le pidió Hachiko a su madre -por favor- rogó.

-Veremos que dice papá- la intentó amilanar su madre -¿queréis salir al jardín?- sus tres hijos asintieron, y poco tardaron en desaparecer por la puerta trasera del estudio, junto con ella.

-¿Dónde es eso?- preguntó Amy, que se había quedado con Bella. Desde que esa mañana apareció en el estudio con su padre, no se había separado de la castaña.

-Eso es Bogotá, en Colombia- le explicó, con una pequeña sonrisa -¿te han gustado los regalos?- indagó.

-Mucho, gracias por acordarte- la niña sonrió, gesto que esta correspondió. Era increíble lo buena que era, y lo bien educada que estaba, al igual que los hijos del matrimonio Withlock. La mayoría de la gente podía pensar que los hijos de los famosos eran niños mimados y caprichosos... pero estos no eran en absoluto así. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono del despacho, que Bella se apresuró a coger, mientras que la pequeña seguía mirando las fotos.

-Despacho de Alice Withlock- contestó; un hombre habló por la otra línea.

-Buenos días; me gustaría hablar con Alice, o...- hizo una pequeña pausa -Isabella Swan.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan- contestó -¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Mi nombre es Doug Yenson- se presentó -llamo en nombre de la cadena de televisión CBS; estamos preprando un especial de actuaciones, dada la cercanía de los Premios Grammy- Bella le escuchaba con interés; la gala era la última semana de febrero, y los chicos estaban nominados en varias categorías -nos gustaría contar con Slave Heart, para una actuación.

-¿Sería grabado, o en directo?- la castaña se puso en tono profesional, tomando un block de notas y un bolígrafo.

-Grabado, por supuesto- esta asintió, escribiendo -queremos saber lo que cobra el grupo por actuación, y si podríamos contar con ellos; sabemos que están en plena gira, y que en apenas unas semanas empiezan con la promoción del nuevo disco.

-Son treinta mil dólares; en directo serían cuarenta mil- respondió; el hombre pareció quedarse callado unos segundos, sopesando la respuesta.

-De acuerdo; se ajusta a lo que normalmente nos piden- accedió.

-¿Podría mandarnos las condiciones?- preguntó Bella -puedo facilitarle un número de fax, o un correo electrónico.

-Correo estaría bien- después de darle la dirección, el tal Doug siguió hablando -¿cuánd podrían darnos una respuesta?

-La semana que viene- respondió -debemos hablar primero con los integrantes del grupo, y luego cuadrar entre todos una fecha para la grabación- Bella se pasó una mano por la frente, ante sus propias palabras; la agenda estaba apretadísima.

-De acuerdo- aprobó el hombre -a patir de la semana que viene, hablaremos.

Después de que la castaña colgara el teléfono, volvió a sentarse y a charlar con la pequeña, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Edward, que entró en el despacho con el teléfono móvil en la oreja, y resoplando.

-No te ignoro, mamá- siseó hastiado; Bella y Amy levantaron la vista, mirándole interesadas -acabamos de llegar, prácticamente- le recordó el cobrizo.

-La abuela- meneó la cabeza la niña de forma cómica, cosa que hizo contener una risa a la joven.

-¿Cóm... cómo que venís mañana a comer?- Edward arqueó una ceja -escuch...- se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que Esme debió cortar la comunicación.

-Demonios- musitó, con una mueca de fastidio, para después agacharse y quedar a la altura de ambas -¿qué hacen mis chicas?- interrogó, besando la mejilla de su pequeña.

-Viendo fotos- se encogió de hombros Amy -¿qué quería la abuela?

-Mañana tenemos invitados para comer- informó.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Bella; habían quedado con ellos en que les dejarían a la pequeña antes del concierto.

-Se han puesto a protestar; que si no les hago caso cada vez que regreso, que les ignoro- rodó los ojos -el caso es que no sé si tenemos suficiente comida; Carmen dejó la justa para nosotros tres.

-Llámala- sugirió su pequeña.

-No puedo hacer eso, hija- respondió -ya les di el día de hoy libre, y no quiero fastidiarles.

-Podemos ir nosotros- sugirió Bella; Edward asintió -hoy está todo cerrado... pero podemos ir mañana, temprano.

-¿Vas a cocinar?- los ojos azules de la pequeña brillaron -¿podemos hacer una tarta?, ¿puedo ayudarte?

-Claro que sí- sonrió, a la vez que pasaba los dedos por su largo pelo.

-¿Y pasarás el fin de semana con nosotros?- le siguió pidiendo -¿te quedarás a dormir?- Edward miró a su novia con una mueca divertida.

-Amy...- empezó a decir, pero la cara de la niña hizo que el corazón se le estrujara -está bien- aceptó.

-Bien hecho, hija- exclamó Edward, ganándose un suave manotazo por parte de su novia, cosa que le hizo reir -¿y qué vamos a hacer de comida?

-¿No tienes una barbacoa en ese inmenso garaje?- preguntó Bella -podemos preparar una ensalada, varios aperitivos y después asar algo de carne- propuso.

-Sí que hay- respondió Amy.

-Es buena idea- sonrió su novio -¿vamos a casa?- les dijo, levantándose, gesto que las dos imitaron.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?- sondeó la joven, apagando el portátil, mientras Amy salía a despedirse de Akane.

-Basta por hoy- exclamó, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro de cansancio -nada de trabajo hasta el lunes.

-Apoyo la moción- respondió -¿podemos pasar por mi casa?, necesito coger ropa- el cobrizo esbozó una sonrisa sugerente, antes de acercarse a ella y besarla -y que conste que lo hago por tu hija- bromeó su novia.

-¿Y por mi... no?- protestó, de manera graciosa -soy el primero que te quiere conmigo cada noche- canturreó.

-Lo sé- rodó los ojos la castaña -vamos- le instó -nos espera un ajetreado fin de semana.

Salieron al jardín, para despedirse de Alice y Jasper, a los que verían en el concierto de Metallica. Con la niña permanentemente tomada de la mano de Bella, se dirigieron hacia el coche, dando el pistoletazo de salida al merecido descanso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Es increíble cuanto quiere Amy a Bella- musitó Carlisle a su hijo, mirando la interacción de las dos; Edward asintió, vigilando que las costillas no se quemaran. Ambos estaban al lado de la barbacoa, cerveza en mano, observando como Amy se divertía en la piscina, y Bella le hablaba desde la orilla.

-Mucho- afirmó su hijo, mirando a sus chicas... a su familia.

Después de que Bella cogiera algo de ropa para el fin de semana, todos se encaminaron hacia la casa del cantante, para comer y por la tarde, sacar a Baxter a su habitual paseo. La noche fue muy divertida, ya que los tres vieron una película, aunque las constantes protestas y comentarios del cantante hicieron que se ganara más de una mirada enfadada por parte de su novia e hija, que querían disfrutar de la película con tranquilidad. Pensaba que su novia estaría nerviosa por quedarse a dormir con la pequeña en casa, pero para su sorpresa, estaba tranquila, y disfrutando de su tiempo juntos.

La mañana empezó muy temprano para ellos, ya que los tres salieron a desayunar fuera, para luego dirigirse al mercado. Después, ya de regreso en casa, y mientras el cantante desempolvaba la barbacoa, Amy y Bella se encerraron en la cocina, preparando diversos platos. Carlisle y su hijo rieron divertidos, viendo como Amy y Baxter, también en el agua, chapoteaban juntos.

-Amy no suele bañarse mucho- musitó Esme, que había dejado un bol con ensalada de patata en la mesa del jardín, ya preparada -me alegra que se lleven bien.

-Bella le compró el bikini en Río, y quería estrenarlo- musitó divertido su hijo; la niña estaba más que feliz con el bañador infantil de dos piezas, de color violeta, junto con unas chanclas del mismo color -Amy la adora- le dijo, dando la vuelta a la carne.

-Desde luego, es mucho más cariñosa que Tanya- cuchicheó su madre en voz baja.

-Esme- la llamó la atención Carlisle, ante la cara mosqueada de su hijo.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas ese tipo de comentarios en presencia de Amy- siseó Edward -será lo que sea, pero es su madre... y quiere a su hija, a su manera.

-Es la verdad- se defendió Esme, cruzándose de brazos.

-No empieces- resopló su hijo; sus padres apenas llevaban hora y media en su casa, y ya estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

-¿Cómo va el nuevo disco?- Carlisle cambió de tema, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

-Bien- asintió, después de beber un trago de su bebida -ya está casi listo.

-¿Dónde os toca ir ahora?- siguió interesándose su padre.

-Empieza el tour europeo- relató -viajamos la última semana de febrero y la primera de marzo; el resto del mes estaremos de promoción, con el recopilatorio.

-¿Así que estaréis por el país?- interrogó ahora su madre.

-No salimos del continente, si es lo que quieres decir- confirmó su hijo -retomamos la gira la segunda semana de abril.

-Y luego las vacaciones de primavera- exclamó Carlisle, con una pequeña sonrisa -¿qué planes tienes?

-Tenemos- corrigió Edward -nos vamos los cuatro de viaje.

-¿Los cuatro?- arqueó una ceja Esme -pensaba que irías con la niña, necesita estar contigo.

-No he dicho que no vaya a ir con Amy- corrigió el cantante, frunciendo el ceño -nos vamos en coche hasta Forks; Bella quiere y necesita ver a sus padres, y yo quiero conocerlos de una vez.

-Sigo pensando que ya viajas demasiado, y que deberías quedarte en casa con la niña- seguía opinando Esme -Bella puede despegarse de ti unos días.

Carlisle vio como el semblante de su hijo se endurecía, y lanzó una mirada repropatoria a su esposa.

-¿Te digo yo a dónde tienes que ir?- escupió Edward, enfadado -¿tan raro es que quiera estar con mi novia y con mi hija a la vez?

-Por supuesto que no, hijo- le dio la razón su padre -y me parece estupendo.

-Además, fui yo quien se lo propuso a Bella, así que guárdate tus opiniones- soltó las tenazas de la carne en la mesa, muy enfadado -¿te has cuestionado que quizá sea yo, el que no quiera despegarse de Bella?

-No te enfades, por favor- le pidió Carlisle -tu madre no pensaba lo que decía... como siempre.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, y...- el cantante perdió la paciencia.

-¡Tú también lo pasaste!- medio chilló; Bella se volvió como un resorte, asustada -déjame que, en lo que se refiere a mi hija y a mi relación, haga las cosas a mi manera- le espetó con voz dura, antes de darse la media vuelta y adentrarse en la cocina. La castaña se acercó a su suegro, que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Pequeño intercambio de opiniones; nada de lo que debas preocuparte- musitó Esme -se le pasará enseguida- dijo, antes de dirigirse a la orilla de la piscina, para ver de cerca a su nieta.

-Será mejor que entres- suspiró Carlisle -solo tú sabes tranquilizarle; yo hablaré con mi mujer.

Con paso precavido, Bella se asomó por la puerta de cristal; Edward estaba apoyado en la encimera, resoplando y sujetando el puente de su nariz con ambos dedos.

-Hey- le llamó con voz suave; su chico levantó al vista, y sonrió levemente cuando la vio acercarse a él -¿qué ocurre?

-Mi madre- se encogió de hombros -siempre la misma historia... ¿qué le importa a ella lo que hagamos?

-Tranquilo- intentó reconfortarle, aunque poco podía hacer; a pesar de que Esme se portaba bien con ella, no entendía porque, conociendo el carácter de Edward, hacía ese tipo de comentarios -tienes razón- su novio la miró, mientras rodeaba su cintura -puede opinar lo que quiera, Edward; sí tú crees que lo que haces es lo correcto, y sobre todo lo que quieres- enfatizó las últimas palabras- todo está bien.

-No veo la hora de que lleguen las vacaciones, y perdernos- suspiró, abrazándola y posando su mejilla en el tope de su cabeza -lo siento, cariño; no quería arruinar la comida.

-No has arruinado nada- contradijo esta -no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Emocionada por el concierto de esta noche?- cambió de tema el cantante; su chica levantó la mirada, sonriendo ampliamente.

-No puedo esperar- exclamó ansiosa -me dará el ataque del momento fan, como cuando Ben os conoció- este se carcajeó, recordando el concierto de Seattle.

-Gracias- Bella inclinó la cabeza, a la vez que fruncía el ceño -por apoyarme, y venir a hablar conmigo.

-No me lo tienes que agradecer- negó ella con la cabeza -somos un equipo- le recordó.

-Cierto- musitó, a la vez que sus labios besaron con delicadeza los de su novia, pero apenas fue un pequeño toque, ya que un carraspeo hizo que dirigieran su vista hacia la puerta.

-Perdón- se disculpó Carlisle -tu madre quiere decirte algo, hijo- Esme estaba a su lado, junto con Amy, envuelta en una toalla y chorreando agua.

-Vamos a secarte, cielo- le dijo la castaña a la niña, que rauda se dirigió junto a ella -enseguida bajamos.

Edward vio como sus chicas desaparecían por la puerta de la cocina, camino del dormitorio de la la pequeña. Esme suspiró, antes de tomar la palabra; al principio no sabía que decir o hacer, pero la mirada que le dedicó su marido hizo que empezara a hablar.

-No prentendía molestarte, Edward- habló -sé que quieres pasar tiempo con Amy y con Bella sin trabajo de por medio.

-Está bien- aceptó -no me apetece amargarle la comida a Bella, Amy y papá; pero por favor...- dejó la frase inconclusa, mirando fijamente a su madre, que captó el mensaje a la primera.

-No volveré a opinar con respecto a ese asunto- prometió su madre.

-Eso espero mamá, eso espero- respondió, para después volver al jardín con su madre y seguir vigilando la carne.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por suerte para todos, la comida transcurrió tranquila, y Edward y Bella se dedicaron a relatar al matrimonio Cullen todo lo que habían visto en los países sudamericanos. Esme y Carlisle escuchaban con atención, haciendo mil y una preguntas, sobre todo de la artesanía local y los muebles, ya que en México Edward adquirió una cómoda ornamental, que ahora descansaba en un rincón del salón, con fotografías de la pareja y de la niña.

Esme alabó la buena mano de Bella en la cocina, ya que el almuerzo estuvo francamente bueno, incluso la enorme tarta de queso que ella y la pequeña prepararon. A eso siguió la sobremesa, hasta que llegó la hora de prepararse para el concierto de esa noche. Carlisle y Esme se llevaron a Amy con ellos para que pasara la noche, y la pareja pudo salir de casa a tiempo.

Edward sonrió al ver a su calabacita ataviada con su camiseta con el anagrama de Metallica, unos vaqueros azules y sus converse negras, y su larga melena recogida en una coleta alta. Con un hormigueo de nervios instalado en su estómago, Bella y su novio llegaron con tiempo suficiente a Staples Center; al aparcar en las inmediaciones del estadio, vieron como los fans ya copaban todas las entradas del recinto, esperando a mostrar su entrada para poder acceder.

-Alice y Jasper ya han llegado- señaló el Porsche negro que estaba aparcado a unos metros de donde lo habían hecho ellos -y Jake- la moto del guitarrista también estaba allí -¿preparada?- la tomó de la mano, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos- asintió ella, tomando la mano que le ofrecía; mientras se dirigían hacia una de las puertas traseras, varios fans reconocieron a Edward, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y levantaba la mano que tenía libre, saludándolos.

Una vez que accedieron al recinto y se adentraron en el camerino, Edward observó con detenimiento la reacción y la cara de su novia, que con la boca abierta estrechó la mano a James Hetfield y Kirk Hammet, el guitarrista; por un momento, sopesó la posibilidad de sacar el teléfono y grabarla. Él charló unos minutos con el cantante y Jasper, que fueron principalmente interrogados por la gira de los Slave Heart, y el nuevo álbum recopilatorio. Alice, Jake y Bella hablaban con Robert Rodríguez, el bajista de Metallica.

-¿Dónde está Sam?- cuchicheó la castaña a su jefa, que ya lucía una incipiente tripita por debajo de su camiseta.

-Jake me ha dicho que no va a venir- meneó la cabeza la morena, que ya estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado -quería estar solo.

-Le he insistido- se metió el guitarrista en la conversación -va a estar unos días en mi casa, así que mi padre estará con un ojo sobre él.

-Mejor no insistir, y dejarle descansar unos días- aprobó Bella. Jake las dejó solas con el bajista, ya que se acercó a Kirk para hablar unos minutos con él. Las dos chicas conversaban también con Lars Ulrich, cuando la puerta del camerino se abrió de repente, entrando Emmett y Rosalie.

-¡Grandullón!- abrió los brazos para saludar a Lars, que se acercó a él riendo encantado.

-Pequeño Emmett, ¿cómo estás?- Bella y Alice rieron por los apodos, ya que el batería de los Slave Heart era casi tres cabezas más alto que Lars.

-Se suelen llamar así- rodó los ojos Rose, recibiendo el cariñoso abrazo de Alice por su boda y pronta maternidad. All igual que ellas, iba ataviada con vaqueros, botas negras y una camiseta.

Después de un rato en el camerino, y de que se sacaran fotos con todos ellos, llegó la hora de dejar a los anfitriones tranquilos. Como ellos habían hecho, varios cantantes y músicos estaban allí, apoyando a Metallica, y la castaña tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos a casi todos; incluso no pudo evitar mandarle a Ángela la foto que Edward y ella se sacaron con el grupo, y por la respuesta que recibió, Ben por poco se cae de bruces al suelo.

Por fin, la música que daba el pistoletazo de salida al recital empezó; la muchedumbre allí reunida empezó a corearla, acompañando con palmas, gesto que todos imitaron. Por fin, el concierto dio comienzo, y todos cantaban a pleno pulmón todas y cada una de las canciones.

-Se las sabe todas- susurró Jake a Edward, que estaba unos pasos por detrás de las chicas -_"Enter Sadman, Sanitarium, Hit the ligths..."- _enumeró.

-Mejor que James- aprobó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Su calabacita estaba feliz, y sabía que estaba con Riley siempre en su memoria, ya que la camiseta que vestía era de su hermano.

-¡Es increíble!- Bella se giró, mirando a su novio, una vez que terminó una de las canciones.

-¿Te ha impresionado conocerlos?- le preguntó Edward.

-Bastante- admitió -son muy agradables, no me los imaginaba así- iba añadir algo, pero los acordes de _"Master of puppets" _interrumpieron la charla.

-Tu canción- le indicó Jake con una sonrisa. La castaña volvió al lado de Rose y Alice, que seguían la música de manera animada. Emmett, Jasper y Edward vieron como las tres levantaban el puño, coreando en voz alta...

_"Fin del juego de la pasión, derrumbándose..._

_soy tu fuente de autodestrucción._

_V__enas que bombean con miedo,_

_succionando la droga más oscura,_

_diriengo la construcción de tu muerte._

_Pruébame, ya verás..._

_que lo único que necesitas es más._

_Estás dedicado a como te estoy matando._

_Ven arrastrándote más rápido,_

_obedece a tu amo._

_Tu vida se consume ràpidamente._

_Obedece a tu amo._

_Amo de las marionetas, estoy tirando_

_de tus hilos..."_

Edward sonreía, viendo a su chica pasarlo en grande; cantaban con el público, cuando lo hacía James... estaba desbocada. Al finalizar la canción, vio como la joven se acercaba de nuevo a ellos.

-¿Qué te ha parecido escuchar tu canción en directo?- le interrogó Emmett.

-Es... woa... una pasada- exclamó -el sólo de guitarra de esta canción me pone los pelos de punta- Jake sonrió, dándole la razón.

-En nuestros conciertos no botas así- objetó divertido Jasper.

-Ninguna lo hacemos- rió su esposa; Rose asintió, dándole la razón. Pero el espectáculo seguía, y en ese instante, Kirk se quedó a solas en el escenario, interpretando de nuevo un impresionante sólo de guitarra.

-Es el mejor- musitaba Jake, siguiendo el ritmo y disfrutando del rasgueo de cuerdas; paró unos segundos, y cuando su instrumento empezó a entonar la siguiente canción, el corazón de la castaña pegó un vuelco.

El cobrizo se dio cuenta de como sus ojos se aguaban levemente, a la vez que tocaba los bordes de su camiseta, acordándose de Riley; por detrás se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, y cantando solo para su chica...

_"Nunca me abrí de esta manera,_

_la vida es nuestra, la vivimos a nuestra manera._

_Todas esas palabras que simplemente no digo... _

_y nada más importa._

_Busco confianza y la encuentro en ti,_

_cada día algo nuevo para nosotros._

_Mente abierta, para un _

_punto de vista diferente._

_No, nada más importa..."_

Con el corazón latiéndole frenético y la carne de gallina, ella posó sus manos en los brazos de Edward, que la rodeaban y la mecían suavemente. Su novio cantó toda la canción solo para ella, y al finalizar, se giró, mirándole.

-¿Celoso?- murmuró, sonriendo pícara.

-Ahora que lo dices... un poco- bromeó; voy a tener que robarle a James un par de temas de su repertorio- exclamó, haciéndose el ofendido. Su chica negó con la cabeza, y con un dedo, le indicó que agachara un poco la cabeza, quedando a su altura.

-Siempre serás mi divo favorito; gracias por esta noche... y por todo- musitó, besándole; los ojos verdes de su chico brillaron felices y complacidos, antes de devolverle el beso y soltarla, para que volviera con Rosalie y Alice, y seguir disfrutando del espectáculo.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VanerK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **Lydia Zs Carlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idta; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **EmDreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea in the Sky; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad; **NBellaCullen; **Makenna1069; **Carmen cullen- i love fic; **Jazzy Cullen Patinsson; **Marcela; **Alexa Malfoy; **SharinPattinson; **Akatsuki84; **ClariceCullen; **MariellaWalford; **Ruthypotter; **Alejadra Cullen; **Charlotte Masen Cullen; **Jessica; **ReneesmeCC; **RebeBellDom; **Loore-5; **Afrokd; **Nonsense975; **Tepha; **LeslieeMariia; **JourlnRodriguez; **Doryycullen; **Danicosmos; **Silvers Astoria Malfoy; **Mónica Rodriguez; **Cullen Swan; **LexieMadrid; **LiziDpat; **Betty Cullen; **Soles; **ConyFarias; **Carlita16; **Bonxi; **Girl Perverse; **Soemarie Grey; **Vallerk; **Azay; **Karen Yahuilt; **Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **Vivi S R; **Carlie Belikov; **Kirara-Reader; **Jubyed; **PinkPanter13; **BeuxiCullenSwan; **Rocio-lemuz; **Belandy; **AlwaysMoon; **Tina Nela; **Leslycan; **Danahh; **AleCullenn; **Gaby Rivera; **Joselinamadera; **You My brown eyed girl; **Aime Cullen; **Diana; **Our Requiem; **Isa Robsten; **Nuchy86; **Carolina; **Roxi de Cullen...

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	26. Sin tapujos

**Hola hola mis chicas guapas!**

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con el divo y la calabacita jejejejejee... lamento la larga espera, pero a veces es imposible actualizar antes.**

**Bien, vamos al lío... Esme es un poco metiche, sí, hay que admitirlo; pero a veces, las relaciones entre padres e hijos no son idílicas. Se irá viendo como avanza la cosa; para ese viaje a Forks quedan unos pocos capis de por medio... pero todo llegará :)**

**Antes de que se olvide: Carolina, no aparecía tu mail en el review, así que no te he podido contestar; FF no deja mandar direcciones de correo ni enlaces si se escribe junto; prueba a mandarlo con espacios :)**

**Capi dedicado a dos chicas estupendas: una porque sé que la canción que viene es su favorita... y la otra porque bastante me ayuda y me soporta jejejejeje... y ambas son un sol. Rosa, Eri... todo vuestro ;)**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis; nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción del capítulo: "Bed of roses" de Bon Jovi**

** watch?v=kB-bxMWoSQY**

* * *

_Capítulo 26: Sin tapujos_

El sol se filtraba por las finas cortinas, haciendo que la habitación cobrara vida. El cantante bostezó audiblemente, y todavía con los ojos cerrados, movió su brazo para abrazar la cintura de su novia y volver a dormir.

Pero el hueco vacío a su lado terminó por despertarle del todo; frotándose los ojos, echó un vistazo a la puerta del baño, pero la puerta entreabierta y la luz apagada le corfirmaron que Bella no estaba allí. Extrañado, ya que su chica solía despertarse después que él, consiguió encontrar sus boxers, y de esa guisa bajó las escaleras.

No le costó mucho dar con ella; su calabacita estaba en la terraza del salón, vestida con la camiseta que llevaba anoche y apoyada en la barandilla, taza de café en mano, y contemplando la calma que el Océano Pacífico ofrecía; sabía que era un rincón de la casa que a Bella le gustaba particularmente, sobre todo para tomarse el primer café de la mañana.

Sus desnudos pies caminaron en silencio, hasta que estuvo detrás de ella; rodeándola por la cintura, hundió su cara en la curva de su blanco cuello, besándolo y acariciándolo, haciendo que su novia suspirara y se apoyara contra su cuerpo.

-¿Tomándote el café sin mi?- cuestionó, cosa que hizo sonreír a Bella.

-Estabas tan dormido que no quería despertarte- le aclaró, ya que después del concierto de Metallica se acostaron de madrugada.

-Tenemos toda la semana para dormir y descansar- contradijo Edward -no puedo creer que no tengamos que coger un avión.

-Yo tampoco, es un buen cambio- suspiró ella.

-¿Te quedarás aquí esta semana?- cuestionó su chico, con tono casual e inocente.

-Edward...- negó ella con la cabeza -sabes que es mejor que no- le recordó. El cobrizo rodó los ojos, girándola y encarándola.

-¿Por qué no?- insistió -ya has visto que por Amy no tienes que preocuparte... si fuera por ella, estarías ya instalada aquí.

-Lo sé, pero...- Edward estudiaba la reacción de su calabacita; a veces era demasiado testaruda -si no sale bien, todos saldremos heridos- musitó.

-¿Y por qué tiene que salir mal?- siguió Edward con el interrogatorio -cuando estamos de gira, prácticamente, vivimos juntos- era un punto en el que Bella no había pensado, y bien mirado, su novio llevaba un poco de razón en eso.

-Edward...- negó ella con la cabeza -yo solo digo que cada cosa lleva su tiempo- su chico suspiró derrotado, pero prefirió dejar el tema.

-Está bien- accedió -pero no pienso rendirme- objetó, con una graciosa mueca, cosa que hizo reír a su chica -te convenceré... tengo mis métodos- susurró, moviendo ambas cejas de modo sugerente.

-¿Y qué métodos son esos?- le retó la castaña, inclinando la cabeza y esbozando una mueca de lo más inocente, para después apoyar la taza en la pequeña mesita.

-No quieres saberlos- negó su novio con la cabeza; pero Bella sintió como una de sus manos se colaba por el interior de su camiseta, rozando muy suavemente el costado de sus pechos; su estómago se estremeció, al igual que su piel -¿o sí...?

-Puede que esté interesada- musitó, cerrando los ojos y rodeándole el cuello; un agradable cosquilleo recorrió su estómago, disfrutando de las caricias.

Lentamente, los labios de ambos se encontraron, dejando escapar un suspiro satisfecho. Tímido y dulce al principio, como un pequeño y simple beso de buenos días, pronto la castaña hundió sus dedos en los cortos cabellos cobrizos de la nuca, instando a su novio a que profundizara el beso. Sintió que mordía con gentileza su labio inferior, y como su lengua exploraba con avidez su boca.

No supo cuanto tiempo duró ese beso, hasta que notó como Edward, lentamente, fue deshaciéndolo, dejando pequeños y castos besos en su boca para después, terminar por apoyar su frente en la de ella. Sin decir una sola palabra, la tomó de la mano, conduciéndola hacia las escaleras, rumbo al dormitorio.

Besándola de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, la tumbó en la cama con delicadeza, pero su chica tenía otros planes, ya que enseguida se apartó, mirándole con fuego en los ojos.

-Túmbate- susurró con la voz ronca; el cantante obedeció, y una vez estuvo acomodado encima de las almohadas, ahogó un jadeo al ver como Bella se quitaba lentamente su camiseta, quedando completamente desnuda ante él.

-Chica mala- sonrió de forma sugerente, a la vez que su calabacita se subía a la cama, y gateaba hasta quedar entre sus piernas -¿no me vas a dejar mostrarte mis métodos?

-Pueden que los míos sean mejores- exclamó ella, con la voz completamente ronca de deseo. Suavemente pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el ombligo de Edward, cosa que también hizo por todos y cada uno de los músculos de esa zona, haciendo que su chico siseara y sus caderas se elevaran, buscando toda la fricción que fuese posible. Por fin, sus pequeños dedos engancharon la cinturilla elástica de sus bóxers, y no sin antes acariciar su duro miembro por encima de la tela, poco a poco fue bajándolos.

La erección de su novio saltó libre, erguida en todo su esplendor. Edward la miraba intensamente, pensando que ella le pondría el preservativo y se colocaría encima de él... le encantaba cuando lo hacían en esa postura; pero Bella tenía otros planes, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de manera desorbitada cuando sin previo aviso la lengua de esta toco con delicadeza la punta de su pene.

-¡Bella!- practicamente gritó; pero su chica hizo caso omiso, y muy pronto su pequeña boca se entretuvo en hacer que se volviera loco. Sentía sus suaves labios deslizarse a lo largo de toda su longitud, sus dientes raspar con cuidado la delicada piel... su juguetona lengua arremolinarse una y otra vez en la punta, para después bajar lentamente... -ohhh... Bella...- suspiraba una y otra vez, enredando sus dedos en su melena castaña -se siente tan bien...

-Pues disfruta- susurró ella, deteniendo por unos segundos su tarea y sustituyendo su boca por su mano. Besó de nuevo la punta, antes de que su cálida boca envolviera de nuevo su miembro. Los jadeos roncos y guturales de Edward, mezclados con su nombre, envolvían la habitación; pero en un momento dado lo sintió tensarse y la apartó con delicadeza. Extrañada por esa interrupción, observó como su novio se movió rápido, sacando un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla.

-No quiero correrme todavía... no sin ti- le explicó, jadeante y con la respiración entrecortada. Bella sonrió antes de quitarle el profiláctico de las manos y extendiéndolo ella misma a lo largo de su pene; gateó hasta que estuvo a milímetros de su cara, y después de besarle profundamente, se hundió en él, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Pero Edward quería más, y en un fluido y rápido movimiento quedó sentado; su novia sonrió mientras acomodaba de nuevo sus piernas, rodeando sus caderas, y lentamente empezó la pequeña tortura, ya que se mecía muy despacio, disfrutando del roce de sus pieles.

Pronto la joven sintió las manos de Edward recorrer su espalda, a la vez que sus bocas volvían a buscarse de forma apremiante; los jadeos y gemidos de la pareja quedaban opacados por los besos, ya que ninguno era capaz de poder cortarlos en ningún momento, siempre querían más...

El movimiento de caderas de su chica estaba enloqueciendo al cantante por momentos; a veces sentían sus pequeñas uñas arañar la piel de sus hombros, y otras sus puños agarrar su cabello; hubo un momento en el que Bella echó ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás, y no perdió la oportunidad de morder el sitio exacto de su cuello donde estaba su pulso.

-Edward...- murmuraba ella una y otra vez, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos un segundo.

-Más rápido cariño...- le rogó este, dejando su cuello y besando el nacimiento de sus pechos -muévete para mi, vamos...- la lengua del cantante jugueteando con su pezón izquierdo fue todo lo que necesitó la castaña para que ese dulce vaivén se convirtiera en desenfrenados saltos; pero no era suficiente, y tomando su cintura, la empezó a elevar, saliendo al encuentro de sus caderas y haciendo que chocaran a mitad de camino.

-Ohhh...- su pequeña boca se abrió, buscando aire de manera desesperada; sentir las fuertes manos de Edward por todo su cuerpo hacía que su piel se estremeciera; su lengua acariciaba sus pechos y sus pezones... le gustaba tanto que la tocaran ahí, justo en ese punto. Pronto su intimidad cosquilleaba, señal de que estaba a punto de terminar; escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su chico, saltó sobre él de manera frenética, hasta que esa deliciosa combinación de placer y locura arrasó sus venas.

Sus gemidos y su respiración errática quedaron ahogados en el cuello de Edward, al que también el orgasmo le golpeó de manera deliciosa; cayó completamente agotado y jadeante en las almohadas, llevándose a su novia con él, todavía unidos.

-Buenos días- oyó que Bella murmuraba contra su cuello una vez recuperó el aire, cosa que le hizo reír.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres un despertar así todas las mañanas?- cuestionó, acariciando su espalda; la sintió reír, y por fin sus ojos marrones se abrieron.

-Hum... admito que no está anda mal- musitó ella, como si tal cosa -Edward giró su cabeza, para mirarla, ya que había dejado el escondite de su cuello y se había acomodado en su hombro -no sabía que eras de los que les gusta tanto el sexo matutino.

-Me encanta el sexo matutino- exclamó su chico con energía, haciendo que ella ahogara una pequeña carcajada.

-Eres un pervertido- le reprendió la castaña en bromas, golpeando muy suavemente su pecho -deberíamos movernos; tenemos que ir a buscar a Amy.

-Cierto- aprobó el cantante, pero sin moverse y sin soltarla en ningún momento -¿qué te parece si vamos a la playa?- le propuso -podríamos almorzar allí, una especie de picnic.

-Me encantaría- aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa -pero tendría que pasar por mi casa, para coger el bañador, la crema y esas cosas...- enumeró -si te descuidas, puedo quemarme sin ponerme directamente al sol- bromeó -¿a qué playa iríamos?

-Santa Mónica está a reventar de gente, lo mismo que Venice- meditó Edward en voz alta, enrrollando con delizadeza un mechón de su larga melena con un dedo -podríamos ir a Zuma Beach; es mucho más tranquila y está cerca de tu casa.

-Trato hecho; entonces en marcha- exclamó contenta -¿compartes una ducha conmigo?- le ofreció, juguando con uno de sus pendientes.

-¿Ya quieres otra ronda?- cuestionó, arqueado una ceja -te estás convirtiendo en una pequeña pervertida, calabacita... tsk, tsk, tsk...- negó con la cabeza.

-Puede... pero te encanta- se encogió inocentemente de hombros, cosa que arrancó una sonara carcajada a su novio, que la besó sonoramente en los labios, antes de levantarse y encaminarse hacia el cuarto de baño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de pasar un domingo tranquilo en la playa, donde almorzaron y se bañaron, incluido Baxter, más que feliz por salir de casa, el lunes se presentaba como un día ajetreado... aunque no de trabajo, sino de cuestiones personales.

Después de que Edward dejara a su hija en el colegio, Bella y él se dirigieron al centro médico, a que le colocaran a su chica el anticonceptivo. Ella se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba que fuera a acompañarla, pero su novio esperó pacientemente durante más de media hora en la sala de espera; en cuanto la puerta de la consulta se abrió, una enfermera le indicó que podía pasar.

Raudo se apresuró a seguirla, ignorando las miradas curiosas del resto de la sala de estar; aunque iba con la gorra prácticamente cubriendo sus ojos y parte de su cara, y las gafas de sol, no estaba seguro de si alguien le había reconocido, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Al entrar en la consulta lo recibió la doctora Lewis, una amable mujer de unos cincuenta años, que le hizo tomar asiento frente a ella.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- inquirió, quitándose las gafas y la gorra.

-Hemos puesto el anticonceptivo- le confimó la mujer -pero debido a la anestesia local, Isabella se ha mareado un poco- el cantante se alarmó al escuchar esas palabras -no se preocupe señor Cullen; pasa con mucha frecuencia.

-¿Puedo verla?- le pidió.

-Claro; le hemos ordenado que se quede tumbada en la camilla unos minutos; por aquí- le indicó, a la vez que ambos se levantaban y traspasaban la puerta que daba a la sala de exploración; Bella estaba tumbada, con los ojos cerrados y con el brazo izquierdo doblado sobre su abdomen.

-Cariño- la llamó suavemente Edward; pronto sus ojos marrones se abrieron, y la castaña sonrió -¿estás mejor?; la doctora Lewis me ha dicho que te has mareado.

-Estoy bien- musitó -todavía tengo el brazo un poco dormido- el cobrizo sonrió, dándose cuenta del pequeño apósito un poco más abajo de su hombro, que tapaba la pequeña incisión que le habían realizado para introducirle la pequeña varilla -¿puedes ayudarme?- Edward la sujetó por la espalda, a la vez que ella se incorporaba con su brazo sano.

-Bien Isabella- habló la doctora, una vez ella quedó sentada en la camilla -el adormecimiento del brazo irá pasando a lo largo de la mañana; puede que tengas molestias un par de días en la zona de la incisión. Si es el caso, puedes tomar algún analgésico suave- la joven asintió con la cabeza -tus análisis están bien, y también tus niveles de tiroxina- esta suspiró aliviada.

-¿Van a cambiarle la medicación para el tiroides?- preguntó su chico.

-Con el anticonceptivo es lo mejor- contestó la mujer, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata blanca -los niveles de tiroxina lllevan estabilizados bastante tiempo, por lo que no debería haber ningún problema; es un tipo de píldora con una dosis ligeramente menor, indicada para mujeres que desean usar un anticonceptivo hormonal; simplemente que siga vigilando su dieta, y si nota mareos, picores en la piel, o si su periodo sufre alteraciones, debe venir lo antes posible.

Después de unos minutos más de explicaciones, y de que Edward diera las gracias a la doctora Lewis su discreción, la pareja salió por la puerta del centro médico. Bella agradeció el ligero viento frío que se había levantado esa mañana en la costa californiana, ytomó aire de manera profunda.

-¿Mejor?- interrogó su novio, abrazándola por los hombros después de ponerse de nuevo su gorra y las gafas de sol.

-Mucho mejor- asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa; era demasiado adorable cuando se ponía en modo protector.

-¿Te habías mareado antes?- le preguntó -quiero decir, estás acostumbrada a las agujas y todo eso...- le dijo, pesando en la próxima cita que tenían esa misma mañana.

-Nunca me había pasado- le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros -yo creo que ha sido la anestesia, que me ha dejado atontada de más- Edward se carcajeó, para después besar el tope de su cabeza.

-Vamos a desayunar; tienes que reponer fuerzas- entre risas, la pareja se encaminó al _Starburcks _más cercano, para pedir el café y poder bebérselo de camino al coche. Una vez montaron y Edward arrancó, Bella iba bebiéndose tranquilamente su bebida caliente.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- le preguntó, al ver que cogía el desvío para encaminarse hacia el centro.

-Vas a conocer a un buen amigo mío- le explicó su novio, mirando por el espejo retrovisor -se llama Marcus- la castaña hizo memoria, y una vez recordó cierta conversación en México, se sorprendió.

-¿Vas a hacerte el tatuaje?- interrogó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Para un día que no tenemos que pisar el estudio... es bueno aprovecharlo- le aclaró el cobrizo -el viernes por la mañana hablé con él, y le encargué que hiciera el boceto; tengo ganas de verlo.

-Yo también- admitió su chica -¿estás seguro de que lo quieres justo en esa zona?- señaló la parte superior de su pecho, casi a la altura de sus clavículas -Riley tenía uno que le cubría el pectoral derecho y parte del brazo... y sé que lo pasó mal mientras se lo estaban haciendo- Edward sonrió a la mención del que hubiese sido su cuñado; le gustaba que pudiera hablar de Riley sin tapujos, y aunque ese halo de tristeza siempre estaría en sus ojos marrones cada vez que lo mencionara, estaba contento de que pudiera hablar de él sin tanto sufrimiento y dolor.

-Eso de parte del brazo es lo que el mundo del tatuaje se conoce como _media manga_, cariño- le explicó, sin quitar la vista del asfalto -y esto es una _manga entera_- extendió su brazo, dejando a la vista su brazo totalmente invadido por la serpiente naranja.

-Entiendes mucho de tatuajes- musitó ella, sorprendida por tantas explicaciones técnicas, pero su chico negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertido.

-El realmente entendido en el asunto es Emmett- corrigió -creo que si no fuera músico, probablemente, hubiese sido tatuador.

-Le pega- fue la respuesta de su chica.

Envueltos en un divetido debate acerca de los mil y un tipos de tatuajes, llegaron a la zona en la cual se suponía estaba el estudio; era una calle perpendicular a Hollywood Boulevar, llena de tiendas. Nada más bajarse del coche, enseguida avistaron el estudio.

-_Pasadena Ink- _señaló el local su chico, con un gesto de la mano -el mejor estudio de tatuajes de Los Ángeles.

-¿Por qué Pasadena?- interrogó, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Es el lugar donde Marcus nació y se crió, al igual que su socios, Peter y Charlotte- le explicó. Al adentrarse, Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida por el tamaño del local; era inmenso, seis veces más grande que el estudio en el que ella se hizo el suyo, en Seattle. Nada más poner un pie en el interior, la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador, llena de tatuajes y piercings y pelo muy corto, esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Edward!- el cantante sonrió, antes de corresponder al suave abrazo que le dio -benditos sean los ojos... hacía meses que no pasabas por aquí.

-La gira no nos deja tiempo para respirar- le explicó; a su lado, Bella asistía en silencio a la conversación -creo que Marcus tiene algo para mi.

-Un bonito tatuaje con un nombre... que creo te pertenece- la chica enfocó a la castaña, sonriendo con amabilidad -es un placer conocerte, Isabella.

-Bella, por favor- le pidió la aludida, antes de saludarla con dos besos -el placer es mío, y la tienda es alucinante- exclamó; el suelo era negro, y las paredes estaban pintadas con un llamativo color rojo sangre. De las paredes colgaban miles de bocetos de tatuajes, junto con las fotografías de celebridades que la castaña dedujo que conformaban la clientela del establecimiento... y eran muchísimas.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Charlotte -hacemos lo que podemos; mi marido Peter y Marcus fueron los de la elección de colores, no se lo tengas en cuenta- bromeó, haciendo reír a la pareja.

-¿De nuevo protestando por la decoración, cariño?- un hombre se acercó a ellos, también cubierto de tatuajes y varios piercings, aunque no tantos como Charlotte -¡Edward, amigo!

-Hola Peter- saludó este, chocando sus manos.

-Y tú debes ser la famosa Isabella- le tendió la mano, que Bella estrechó -por fin te veo persona; pensé que a este paso, solo iba a verte en las revistas junto a él.

-Soy de carne y hueso- rió la castaña -Edward me ha hablado mucho del estudio.

-Los chicos son buenos amigos nuestros, y clientes VIP- siguió relatando Peter -aunque ninguno se pasa al otro lado- señaló a su esposa.

-No hay manera de que ninguno me deje perforarlos- bromeó Charlotte -es un simple agujerito en la piel.

-Ni hablar- contestó el cobrizo, de manera rotunda -sabes de sobra que estaba muy borracho cuando me agujereé las orejas- su novia se carcajeó -de modo que no me enteré... y así seguirá siendo.

-Miedica- le picó Bella, haciendo reír a Peter y su esposa.

-¿Te gustan los tautajes, Bella?- le preguntó Charlotte; por suerte para ellos, el estudio estaba muy tranquilo esa mañana.

-Llevo uno- con la ayuda de Edward apartó su melena, y se giró, dejando descubierto el tatuaje, que el matrimonio estudió con detenimiento.

-Es un buen trabajo- alabó Peter -¿asi que élfico, ehhh?

-¿También tú conoces eso?- inquirió Edward.

-Te soprendería saber los miles de tatuajes que hacemos al año acerca de la temática de "_El señor de los anillos_".

-A mi me encanta- añadió Charlotte – cada vez que puedo veo las pelis, o me leo los libros una y otra vez.

-Bienvenida a mi club- sonrió la castaña.

-Si alguna vez necesitas retocarlo, o quieres hacerte algo... ya sabes- ofreció Peter.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió Bella; justo en ese momento, apareció Marcus por una de las puertas.

Al igual que Peter y Charlotte, estaba cubierto de tatuajes, incluso en la frente y ambos lados de la cara, y aunque era amable, era mucho más parco en palabras. Una vez empezaron a llegar varios clientes, les indicó a la pareja que pasaran a la habitación, donde ya tenía todo cuidadosamente preparado. Edward se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó en la camilla, y Bella se acomodó al lado en una silla que Marcus le había acercado.

-Este es el boceto- les enseñó la plantilla; el corazón de Bella se contrajo al leer su nombre, escrito en una preciosa caligrafía, y con una forma ligeramente ovalada, de modo que partia de las clavículas de su chico y caía como si de un pequeña cadena se tratara, sin invadir del todo la zona pectoral -vamos a ver si necesito ajustar el tamaño- colocó la plantilla, y una vez lo centró, presionó con un líquido especial, para que se copiara en la piel del cantante. Este se levantó un momento para verlo en el espejo.

-¿Qué te parece?- se giró hacia su novia.

-Es muy bonito- alabó; la "a" final de Isabella hacía un precioso patrón ondulado por debajo del nombre, como si se tratara de una rúbrica. Era muy similar al que su chico tenía en la espalda, con el nombre de su hija.

-¿Quieres que modifique algo?- le ofreció Marcus, ya con los guantes puestos -todavía estás a tiempo.

-Así está bien- desechó el ofrecimiento, mientras se volvía a acomodar en la camilla.

Pasaron allí un buen rato, ya que la zona a tatuar era un poco dolorosa, y Marcus paraba para darle un poco de tregua al cantante. Los tres conversaron de manera animada, pero Bella se dio cuenta de como, en ocasiones, su novio esbozaba muecas de molestia y dolor.

Casi era mediodía cuando Edward se miró en el espejo, y aunque la zona estaba roja de hinchada, y tendría que cubrir el tatuaje varios días con un apósito, era perfectamente visible los finos trazos del nombre de su calabacita.

-Buen trabajo, amigo- le palmeó el hombro.

-Un placer; manda mi saludos a los chicos- respondió -y encantado de conocerte, Bella- se despidió de ellos, ya que le habían avisado que tenía a otro cliente esperando.

Una vez Edward pagó y abandonaron el estudio, se dirigieron al coche, para ir a comer a casa y después ir a buscar a la pequeña al colegio.

-Estás muy callada- observó el cantante, con el ceño fruncido -¿no te gusta?

-Claro que sí- contestó ella rápidamente -es precioso, pero...

-¿Pero...?- este le hizo un gesto con la mano, instándole a que continuara.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de haberlo hecho- susurró ella -si alguna vez nos separamos...

-¿Ya estás otra vez con eso?- cuestionó su chico, un poco dolido -¿qué te hace pensar que te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi?

-Sé que no tiene por que pasar nada- se apresuró a aclararle -pero es un posibilidad que está ahí, y...

-La única que puede hacer que te libres de mi, eres tú misma- musitó él, mirándola con intensidad -¿por qué piensas eso?; pensé que estábamos bien.

-Y lo estamos- respondió esta -Edward, solamente digo que las cosas llevan su tiempo.

-¿Lo dices por que quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo y con Amy?- le preguntó, de manera directa -no te voy a engañar, Bella...- hizo una pequeña pausa -mi hija y tú sois mi vida- esta sonrió -y me gustaría tener a mis chicas bajo el mismo techo, sin tener que echarte de menos; pero sé que necesitas tiempo; le diré a Amy que deje de pedírtelo, si eso te molesta mucho.

-No me molesta, y no quiero que la regañes por mi culpa- le pidió.

-Pero si vivieras comingo, no tendrías que preocuparte por el alquiler de tu apartamento- objetó -apenas estamos en casa, y con ese dinero podrías...- su chica le cortó.

-Esa no es la cuestión- exclamó, molesta -con el dinero que le doy al banco es suficiente para ir pagando la hipoteca de casa de mis padres- Edward suspiró, intentando mantener la calma.

-Ya lo sé; me refiero a que tendrías más para tus propios gastos- le aclaró.

-Si viviera contigo, también pagaría algo... no me gusta ser una mantenida.

-Por el amor de dios- siseó, frotándose los ojos -no serías una mantenida; cuidaría de ti... eso es lo que hace una pareja que se quiere, Bella.

La castaña permaneció en silencio, y Edward, viendo que no arrancaría una palabra de sus labios, puso en marcha el vehículo, sin saber que más hacer o decir acerca del tema, por lo que sacó otro a la palestra.

-¿Pasado mañana... vendrás a los premios, no?- le preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa -Alice ya tiene los pases preparados. Bella tragó en seco, ya que el miércoles por la noche era la ceremonia de los _Grammy_, y el grupo optaba a varios galardones en diferentes categorías.

-No me van mucho esas cosas, Edward- le dijo, con cautela -además, yo ahí no pinto nada, y...

-Claro que pintas, y mucho- le corrigió -eres una de nuestras representantes... y mi novia- le recordó -sabes que a mi tampoco me van mucho ese tipo de eventos... pero esta vez, es diferente.

-Casi que prefiero verlo desde casa- se volvió a excusar ella.

-¿No vas a venir conmigo?- la expresión de su chico, un poco triste, le removió el corazón, pero lo prefería así.

-Es mejor que no, Edward- susurró, con un nudo en la garganta; le daba demasiada vergüenza asistir a ese tipo de celebraciones; y por supuesto, no podía permitirse un modelito que estuviese a la altura de la ocasión.

-Bella... si es por dinero para ropa, puedo...- la mirada fulminante que le dio hizo que su chico se quedara con la palabra en la boca; pero demonios, la conocía demasiado.

-Te repito que no soy una mantenida, Edward Cullen- pronunció su nombre lentamente, y muy molesta -aparte de eso- siseó sarcástica -no pertenezco a ese mundillo, y yo ahí no pinto nada.

-¡Maldita sea!- pegó un ligero golpe al volante -¡no quiero que vayas por el mundillo... quiero que vayas por mi!- le corrigió -te dije desde el primer momento que no te iba a tener escondida... ¿o crees que me avergonzaría de ti una mísera vez?- el tono de voz, seco y enfadado, hizo que el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta se apretara cada vez más.

-Llévame a casa, por favor- le pidió, controlando a duras penas sus patéticas lágrimas.

-Cariño...- la llamó su chico, dándose cuenta de que su explosivo carácter, de nuevo, le había pasado factura, y la había gritado -perdona, yo no...

-Está bien- negó ella con la cabeza, y esbozando una sonrisa que no le llegó a la cara -por favor, no quiero discutir.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?- suspiró, tomándola de la mano.

-A mi casa- puntualizó -te veré mañana en el estudio.

-Bella...- le pidió -te prometo que no te presionaré más; sino quieres venir a los premios no lo hagas... pero por favor, no me hagas dejarte sola en tu apartamento.

Pero su chica no contestó, y el corazón del cantante sufrió un tremendo vuelco... ¿por qué de nuevo esas inseguridades?, ¿acaso no creía en sus sentimientos?; no había manera de que fuera a pederla de nuevo, así que contra su voluntad, hizo lo que ella le pidió, poniendo rumbo a su pequeño piso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de una noche en la que apenas pegó ojo, Bella se levantó completamente agotada ese martes. La discusión con Edward la había dejado tocada, muy tocada... una parte de ella quería irse a vivir con él, y despertar todas las mañanas entre sus brazos...

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en si algo podría ir mal; todos saldrían mal parados, incluso la pequeña Amy, y era algo que no podía soportar, al igual que lo que supondría perderle a él. Después de que su chico la dejara en casa, habían hablado por mensajes, y parecía que la cosa estaba un poco más calmada, pero sabía que tenía que enfrentar el tema con él, cara a cara. Y la posterior conversación que mantuvo con Ángela por teléfono no hizo otra cosa que sacar a la palestra sus inseguridades... de nuevo; como bien le dijo su amiga, todo el mundo tenía siempre un cierto temor al arriesgarse a compartir plenamente su vida con la persona que amas. Pero de nuevo le repitió las palabras que le dedicó en el concierto de Seattle... quien no arriesga, es cobarde.

La convivencia era complicada para todas las parejas, y ellos no iban a ser la excepción; pero Edward tenía razón en una cosa, y es que estaba tirando el dinero en el alquiler de su apartamento; tendría que empezar a plantearse esa posibilidad, pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era el asunto de los premios. Muy pocas veces lo había visto así de triste y dolido; él caminaba de la mano con ella por la calle, la abrazaba, la besaba sin importarle nada que los fotógrafos captaran el momento... y como bien le dijo su amiga, para bien o para mal, eso era el trabajo de su chico, y su deber como su pareja era apoyarle y compartir el éxito del grupo que, en pocos meses, se había convertido en su segunda familia.

Después de seguir dándole vueltas al tema mientras se duchaba y se vestia, por fin, puso rumbo al estudio; hoy los chicos debían estar a las ocho en punto de la mañana, hora en la que el equipo de la discográfica llegaba para concluir las grabaciones del recopilatorio; su canción... precisamente hoy Edward le dijo que grababan la famosa canción que le había compuesto, y con tan mala suerte que estaban peleados.

Nada más aparecer por el despacho, a eso de las nueve media de la mañana, el jaleo que allí había era inmenso, como cada vez que grababan. Además, había cámaras de video, ya que a Jasper se le ocurrió sugerir que el videoclip de la canción podría ser grabado simultáneamente, en el estudio, sin más artificios de por medio.

-Buenos días- saludó a Nessie, que se estaba quitando el jersey que llevaba puesto.

-Buenos días- devolvió la pelirroja el saludo -no lo parece- señaló su rostro -¿has dormido mal?

-He tenido despertares mejores- suspiró ella -¿Alice?

-Con los de la discográfica; los chicos ya están encerrados a cal y canto en la cueva- le explicó, usando el apelativo con el que se refería al cubículo de grabación -¿quieres hablar de ello?- le ofreció, con una pequeña sonrisa; habían cogido mucha confianza durante los viajes, de modo que a grandes rasgos, le acabó contando lo bien que había empezado la mañana de ayer y lo mal que acabó. Reneesme la escuchaba atenta, sin perderse un solo detalle, junto con la jefa, que se había unido a ellas.

-No sé que decirte, Bella- habló la pelirroja -por un lado te entiendo a ti; y por el otro, Edward lleva su parte de razón.

-La convivencia no es fácil para nadie- ahora la que habló fue Alice, que repitió las palabras exactas de Ángela -la vida puede dar muchas vueltas, Bella... pero si vivimos pensando en lo que podría pasar, jamás daríamos pasos hacia delante.

-Yo me fui a vivir con mi novio en cuanto me lo pidió- tomó la palabra la pelirroja -después pasó lo que pasó; pero no me arrepiento ni un segundo de mi decisión, ni del tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

-Lo sé- suspiró Bella -y no es que no quiera vivir con él y con la niña... simplemente quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Entonces hazlas; si a ti te parece que eso es lo correcto- la animó Nessie.

-Me da pena que no vengas a los premios- musitó Alice, con un puchero de pena.

-Es lógico que Edward te quiera allí- añadió la pelirroja -pero es tu decisión.

-Todavía me lo estoy replanteando- contradijo -si encuentro algo decente que ponerme, me lo pensaré- intentó parecer que fuera una broma, y lo debió conseguir, ya que las dos sonrieron -¿todo preparado ahí dentro?

-Es una locura- suspiró Alice -hacía muchos años que no grababan el videoclip directamente en el estudio- les explicó -está lleno de velas- musitó pícara, mirando a la castaña.

-¿Velas?- alzó una ceja Reneesme.

-Cuando lo veáis, sabréis de que hablo.

Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por Sam y Jasper, que les indicaron que estaban por empezar; con el corazón en un puño, Bella y las chicas se dirigieron a la zona de control, desde donde ellas seguirían la grabación. Tal y como le había dicho Alice, pequeñas velas estaban estratégicamente repartidas por todas las mesas y superficies disponibles del cubículo; vio a Edward, ya preparado para cantar. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y la joven le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo, gesto que fue recibido por parte de él con alivio.

La guiñó un ojo, antes de volverse y de atender a las explicaciones que uno de los cámaras estaba dando. Jake la saludó con la mano, al igual que Emmett, ya sentado frente a sus tambores y platillos.

-¡Silencio!- oyó que pedía uno de los técnicos de sonido, sentado justo delante de ellas -¡grabando!- las cámaras se pusieron en marcha, y las manos de Jasper se posaron en el piano de cola, entonando la melodía. La castaña escuchaba atentamente, hasta que la voz de Edward llenó la habitación...

"_Estoy aquí, cansado, sentado_

_y herido frente a este viejo piano, _

_intentando atrapar el momento que _

_esta mañana no logró entender._

_Porque una botella de vodka aún sigue_

_aquí, en mi cabeza, y una rubia me sigue_

_dando pesadillas... creo que todavía está en mi cama"._

La canción era bonita, y el ritmo lento y suave... pero había algo que la castaña no entendía en toda esta letra; había fantaseado internamente con que fuera una canción de amor, del estilo a la de Rose; pero siguió escuchando...

_"Mientras sueño que con películas_

_que no harán sobre mi cuando muera._

_Con una resaca terrible me levanto,_

_y le doy un beso a la mañana..._

_mientras una banda callejera sigue _

_con su propio ritmo en mi cabeza_

_mientras hablamos..."_

Los ojos verdes del cantante se posaron un segundo en su chica, sonriendo con disimulo... dios... estaba tan guapo con esos vaqueros y esa camiseta negra de manga corta, y con su pelo mucho más revuelto que de costumbre; ella captó el gesto, pero Edward enseguida desvió los ojos...

_"...sobre todas las cosas en las_

_que deseo creer sobre el amor y la verdad..._

_lo que tú significas para mi..."_

Los coros de Jake se acoplaban perfectamente a la voz del cantante; y al escuchar esas líneas el corazón de Bella latió desaforado; pero en ningún momento estaba preparada para lo que veía a continuación...

_"...y la verdad es... cariño, eres _

_todo lo que necesito._

_Quiero tumbarte en una cama de rosas,_

_ya que esta noche duermo en una cama de clavos._

_Quiero estar tan cerca de ti como_

_lo está el Espíritu Santo... y tumbarte en una cama de rosas..."_

Dios mío... ¿había escrito en eso?, ¿pensando en ella...?; estaba tan anodadada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del imperceptible codazo que le dio Alice; cuando miró a su jefa, oyó que vocalizaba en silencio un "wao". A su otro lado, Nessie estaba con los brazos cruzados, disfrutando de la melodía... tendría que hacerle muchas preguntas después, pero la parte instrumental finalizó, y de nuevo la voz de su chico se coló por sus oídos.

_"Estoy tan lejos, que cada paso que_

_doy es para volver a casa..."_

Y tal y como ocurría durante la gira, sus ojos la miraban de manera directa, sin tapujos y sin importar nada toda la gente que los rodeaba...

_"Una recompensa de rey daría cada noche, _

_solo por ver a través de esta cabina telefónica._

_Aún así, me quedo sin tiempo... o es que_

_es difícil la conexión; hasta que el pájaro en el cable_

_me lleve de nuevo hacia a ti._

_Tan sólo cierro mis ojos y susurro..._

_cariño, el amor ciego es verdadero._

_Quiero tumbarte en una cama de rosas..."_

Bella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas mientras escuchaba el estribillo; y ella quejándose antes, para sus adentros, de que no era muy romántica... ja, que estúpida era. Solo había escuchado el estribillo un par de veces, ni siquiera había finalizado la canción, y ya se emocionaba solo con hacerlo.

El solo de piano que introducía el final de la canción, perfectamente interpretado por Jasper, hacía que Alice sonriera; Nessie todavía permanecía de brazos cruzados, escuchando todo al detalle; Edward la vio por el cristal... y sonrió para sus adentros... su chica estaba con las lágrimas a punto de bajar por sus mejillas, así que no lo había hecho tan mal...

_"Mientras cierres los ojos_

_quiero que sepas que estaré pensando en ti._

_Mientras mi amante me llama_

_para que vuelva a su lado otra vez._

_Esta noche no estaré solo, pero tú_

_sabes que eso no significa que no_

_me sienta solo._

_No tengo nada que probar, ya que es _

_por ti por quien moriría por defender._

_Quiero tumbarte en una cama de rosas..."_

La canción terminó, las luces que indicaban silencio en el estudio se apagaron, y las cámaras de video dejaron de filmar. Los técnicos de la discográfica estaban muy satisfechos con el trabajo realizado; Reneesme y Alice estaban boquiabiertas y Bella... la castaña no podía procesar nada en su mente; jamás pensó que la canción la dejaría tan shockeada.

-Bella- Nessie la llamó, completamente seria -tierra llamando a Bellaaaa...- canturreó, hasta que captó la atención de su amiga -con respecto a lo que me has contado antes... cásate con él... ya.

-¿Cóm... cómo?- preguntó, confundida.

-Si a mi un tío me canta eso, uufff...- dejó la frase sin acabar, ante la sonrisa de Alice; pero Bella seguía sin procesar una respuesta coherente en su cabeza, que repetía una y otra vez frases sueltas de la canción.

No se dio cuenta de que Edward se había acercado a ella, y cuando sus ojos marrones le enfocaron, llenos de agua salada, se preocupó. Sin decir una sola palabra la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola hacia el jardín.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó preocupado, una vez estuvieron solos -¿no te gusta?; puede que no sea como la de Rose o Emily, pero te juro que...- sin decir una sola palabra su calabacita se abrazó a él con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

-Edward... es... es preciosa- suspiró aliviado, y sonrió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos -¿cóm... cómo has escrito eso?

-La escribí al día siguiente de la pelea que nos mantuvo separados- le contó él -la botella de vodka todavía estaba en mi cabeza- recitó uno de los versos -tenía una resaca horrible... pero básicamente lo que quiere decir es...- hizo una pausa, encontrando las palabras justas -que si un día terminanos separados... por los motivos que sean, dios no quiera... antes o después... jamás dejaré de pensar en ti.

-Mientras mi amante me llama... sabes que eso no significa que me sienta solo...- tarareó ella, entre sollozos.

-Eso es lo que me provocas, Bella- musitó él, haciendo que le mirara; aunque sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, estaban felices -es la forma que tengo para decirte que te quiero, por encima de todo.

-Yo también lo hago, créeme- suspiró ella, mientras Edward limpiaba con sus dedos sus mejillas -ayer me puse muy cabezota... y lo lamento.

-Soy yo el que lo lamenta, cariño- la interrumpió -lo que menos quiero es agobiarte.

-Te prometo que hablaremos del tema, poco a poco... puedo pasar los fines de semana en tu casa, con vosotros, algún día suelto...- Edward asintió.

-Te echaré de menos en los premios-; pero entiendo que esas cosas no te van mucho- musitó, un poco cabizbajo -¿me dejarás que te dedique unas palabras?

-Después de lo que he escuchado...- ella meneó la cabeza -puedes dedicarme lo que quieras- su chico rió suavemente, y por fin Bella acercó sus labios a su boca, besándole. No supo el tiempo que duró ese beso, pero ella no tenía otra forma de darle las gracias por todo lo que había escuchado esa mañana., y de pedirle perdón por la pelea que mantuvieron ayer.

-Te quiero- musitó ella muy bajito, una vez de nuevo acurrucada en sus brazos; sintió que besaba el tope de su cabeza... y sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora; y eso pasaba por llamar a Rosalie, y planear su sorpresa; Edward se lo merecía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mirando el reloj una y otra vez, Bella esperaba sentada en una de las cafeterías del centro de Los Ángeles, esperando a que su rubia amiga apareciese. Hacía un buen rato que se había acabado su café; necesitaba estar lo suficiente lúcida para hacer lo que iba a hacer; y esperaba poder resolverlo, porque le había dado mil excusas a Edward para escaquearse esa mañana.

-¡Bella!- la llamó la rubia; se sentía mal, ya que su amiga había aterrizado la noche pasada, procedente de Chicago, y esa misma tarde tomaba un avión rumbo a Miami, para una sesión de fotos, por lo que no podía acudir a los premios.

-Gracias por hacer esto, Rose- la abrazó.

-Cuando una amiga te manda un mensaje, poniendo simplemente la palabra "socorro" es señal de que es importante- bromeó ella -pero soy toda tuya hasta pasado el mediodía, y traigo refuerzos- se apartó un poco, y un chico altísimo, rubio, vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta de traje negra se adelantó a saludarla, quitándose las gafas de sol y dejando al descubierto los mismos ojos azules de Rosalie -Bella; te presento a mi hermano, Demetri.

-Eres tal y como sales en la tele- exclamó la castaña, correspondiendo al abrazo que el chico le ofrecía -encantada de conocerte.

-Soy yo el que está encantado de conocer a una de mis ídolas- habló el chico, con su voz grave y su tono divertido.

-¿Ídola?- se carcajeó Bella -creo que te equivocas.

-Cariño... eres la novia de ese macizo, por supuesto que eres mi heroína- contradijo este, tomando asiento a su lado -¿sabes cuántos gays desesperados como yo matarían por tener a Edward?

-No empieces, Demetri- le reprendió su hermana, rodando los ojos.

-Cierto, cierto- alzó sus manos su hermano -asuntos de trabajo...- musitó, con una sonrisa misteriosa; era tan divertido como en sus apariciones en la tele -cuéntame, querida Bella- después de que ambos hermanos ordenaran al camarero el pedido, la castaña se empezó a explicar.

-Necesito ayuda para los premios _Grammy_- soltó sin ceremonias; Demetri asintió, serio como siempre se ponía en su trabajo -no dispongo de mucho presupuesto, ni tampoco quiero nada llamativo y exagerado.

-Soy tu hombre, Bella- respondió, con una sonrisa -en este mundillo, con el paso de los años, he aprendido que hay ciertas reglas básicas que hay que seguir- Rose se acomodó para escuchar por milésiva vez el decálogo de moda de su hermano -primero, los _Grammy_ no son los _Oscar_ o los _Globos de Oro_, por lo que se permite un estilo mucho más informal... aunque haya alguna famosa que no se haya enterado de eso- suspiró de manera cómica, haciendo reír a las chicas -este año el grupo está de gira, pero te tocará asistir alguna que otra vez- Bella miró a Rose, que le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza... ¿ella en los Oscar...? jamás se lo había planteado; pero este era el trabajo, por así llamarlo, de su novio, y ella debía apoyarle.

-Comprendo- contestó.

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento- siguió Demetri, después de darle un sorbo a su té -ahora, vamos a lo que nos importa... ¿cómo te ves esta noche?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi- hizo un mohín -no tengo tipo para lucir ciertas cosas, y...- el rubio la cortó.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, cariño- contradijo, serio -todo está en saber que tipo de ropa te sienta bien y te favorece; y lo más importante, usar la talla correcta; es el error que cometen muchas mujeres, ponerse una talla o dos de menos, y parecer una salchicha embutida- Rose y Bella rieron, pero tenía su punto de razón -aclarado este punto, me gustaría darte un look acorde a tu acompañante, y tengo la solución perfecta para ello- replicó, satisfecho.

-¿Y el presupuesto?- era lo que más le preocupaba.

-Conozco las mejores tiendas _outlet _de la ciudad- le dijo -te sorprendería saber cuantas celebridades son clientes de ellas- Bella escuchaba con atención -ahora, vamos al lío- se frotó las manos.

Despues de pagar la cuenta abandonaron la cafetería, para dirigirse al descapotable rojo de Rosalie; empezaba la diversión...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Varias horas después, Bella no hacía más que mirarse en el espejo de su dormitorio, preguntándose si la chica del reflejo era ella. Demetri tenía toda la razón, sólo debía saber que tipo de prendas evitar. Después de recorrer unas tres tiendas, el joven cumplió a la perfección con su trabajo, y con un buen precio.

Una vez con la ropa escogida, la peluquería y el maquillaje fue el último paso, antes de que los hermanos Hale la dejaran en casa a primera hora de la tarde, prometiendo la rubia guardar el secreto ante Emmett, para darle a su chico la sorpresa que se merecía, y más después de lo acontecido el día anterior.

Estaba contenta, pero también muy nerviosa; había ganado un _personal shopper _y un amigo, y se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo, ya que Edward la llamaba y ya apenas sabía que excusa darle para que creyera que no la vería hasta el día siguiente.

Y allí estaba ella, preparada y mirándose al espejo; el conjunto le quedaba de maravilla, y pegaba de miedo con el peinado y el maquillaje. Miró de nuevo al reloj de su mesilla; eran apenas las ocho, y sabía por Alice y Nessie, compinchadas también con ella, que a esta hora el grupo estaba en la fiesta que precedía a la ceremonia, organizada por Twiligth Records, en un céntrico hotel de la ciudad. Ya había llamado al taxi, por lo que tomó su pequeño bolso y esperó, hasta que oyó el claxon. Tomó aire, antes de montarse... esperaba que a Edward le hiciera ilusión verla allí; él se merecía eso y mucho más.

Con el pase para los premios y su identificación como trabadora de la discográfica, no tuvo problema alguno para acceder a la fiesta en el lujoso hotel de Beverly Hills. Estaba lleno a reventar, y no veía a ninguno de los chicos ni a Alice y Reneesme... pero como si de un radar se tratase, enseguida encontró la espalda de su chico, enfundado en un traje negro y con los relucientes pendientes delatándole; sonrió y se encaminó hacia él... pero paró en seco al ver con quien estaba.

Gianna, ataviada con un imposible mini vestido blanco, parloteaba con él, a la vez que se acercaba a Edward; los ojos de Bella relampaguearon con furia, y más al observar a Edward girarse un poco y apartarse del toque de la modelo. Ella confiaba en él, y sabía que se estaba enfandando. Con paso firme se acercó a ellos, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Edward, que se sobresaltó y abrió la boca al encontrarse allí a su chica.

-Lamento el retraso, cariño; el tráfico que hay es terrible- se disculpó ella, con voz angelical, a la vez que se ponía de puntillas y besaba suavemente su mejilla... y se percataba de que a pesar del traje y la camisa blanca, no llevaba corbata, sino los primeros botones desabrochados. Estaba muy guapo, y no pudo reprimir mirarle de reojo.

-Hola calabacita- susurró él con una amplia sonrisa, una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación en la cual tú no estabas incluida?- siseó Gianna, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo solo saludaba a mi novio- se encogió de hombros ella.

-Y no has interrumpido nada, mi amor- fue la respuesta de su chico, para después arquear una ceja y mirar a la modelo con la que había salido.

-Pero Edward...- se quejó esta, con voz melosa, pero el cantante y Bella, todavía unidos, se alejaron un paso hacia atrás.

-Gianna- ese tono seco y cabreado de divo que Bella tan bien conocía resurgió en todo su esplendor -te he dicho que no me interesa nada de lo que quieras contarme- la castaña permanecía en completo silencio -tú y yo terminamos hace mucho... y si lo hubiera sabido, te hubiera mandado a la mierda antes- la modelo lo escuchaba con una mueca de frustración -ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué se siente al llevar ropa pasada de temporada, Bella?- la picó Gianna, con una sonrisa cruel; los ojos verdes del cantante lanzaban puras llamas de furia; nadie se metía con su novia, que por cierto, estaba preciosa.

-Me siento muy bien- contestó ella, con total tranquilidad -llevo algo que me gusta, y que parece que me queda bien... fíjate- miró un momento a sus pies, y los ojos de la modelo se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa -sí, son los _peep toes _plateados de _Jimmy Choo_- le sacó de dudas -y aunque son de hacen dos temporadas, creo que es muy difícil encontrar un par de estos; además, creo que ese vestiod ha encogido en la lavadora... ¿O has engordado?- recordó la lección magistral de Demetri y las tallas. Edward no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios... su Bella en estado puro, sin pelos en la lengua.

Dejaron allí a la tediosa modelo; y aunque la castaña la había puesto en su sitio, por dentro estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa; iba a preguntarle a Edward hacía donde la llevaba, y se dio cuenta de que la conducía a una de las terrazas, lejos de ojos indiscretos.

Una vez allí se mordió el labio, esperando reacción alguna de su chico; puede que se hubiera enfadado por el intercambio de opiniones con su ex, pero nadie se había dado cuenta, ni se había montado un follón; pero este permanecía en silencio, escaneando de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su chica.

La falda negra se ajustaba a la perfección desde un poco más abajo de sus pechos hasta justo encima de la rodilla, haciendo que se viera muy estilizada; el top gris sin mangas brillaba en su piel, y estaba perfectamente conjuntado con los altísimos zapatos y el bolso de mano que llevaba. Una chaqueta de cuero negra, entallada y femenina, le daba este look rockero que Demetri quería plasmar en ella.

Su pelo estaba peinado con una simple cola de caballo ladeada, que caía en suaves bucles por su hombro derecho; el maquillaje no era exagerado, y resaltaba como nunca sus ojos... estaba impresionante, y Edward no podía creer que estuviera aquí, con él.

-¿No... no te gusta?- carraspeó ella, un poco azorada por esa mirada verde -quizá debería haberme puesto un vestido largo, pero...- Edward seguía en silencio, y Bella empezó a plantearse por unos segundos que igual la sorpesa no había sido tan buena idea -después del día de ayer...- suspiró -jamás nadie me ha dicho cosas tan bonitas- susurró, en voz muy baja -y quería que supieras que te apoyo en todo, y quería estar aquí contigo... te lo mereces, y yo no...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Edward, que la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con todo lo que tenía; su chica suspiró aliviada contra sus labios, relajándose y devolviéndole el gesto, hasta que la liberó.

-Bella... estás preciosa, endemoniadamente sexy y caliente...- volvió a mirar su cuerpo -y me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí- musitó, abrazándola -¿así que me has estado mintiendo toda la mañana, eh?- la picó; la castaña rió bajito.

-Tenía que ser una sorpresa- le refrescó la memoria.

-Pues lo has conseguido- contestó él -ahora todo este circo será un poco más llevadero- sonrió, tomándola de la mano.

-Los premios lo serán también- le recordó ella, pero él simplemente se dedicó a sonreír, antes de conducirla de nuevo hacia dentro, para ir en busca del resto del grupo; poco le importaba ya sino conseguía ningún galardón; ella estaba aquí, con él, y caminaría orgulloso a su lado... sin tapujos.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VanerK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denissevel; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **Lydia Zs Carlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idtamary; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **EmDreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea in the Sky; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad; **NBellaCullen; **Makenna1069; **Carmen cullen- i love fic; **Jazzy Cullen Patinsson; **Marcela; **Alexa Malfoy; **SharinPattinson; **Akatsuki84; **ClariceCullen; **MariellaWalford; **Ruthypotter; **Alejadra Cullen; **Charlotte Masen Cullen; **Jessica; **ReneesmeCC; **RebeBellDom; **Loore-5; **Afrokd; **Nonsense975; **Tepha; **LeslieeMariia; **JourlnRodriguez; **Doryycullen; **Danicosmos; **Silvers Astoria Malfoy; **Mónica Rodriguez; **Cullen Swan; **LexieMadrid; **LiziDpat; **Betty Cullen; **Soles; **ConyFarias; **Carlita16; **Bonxi; **Girl Perverse; **Soemarie Grey; **Vallerk; **Azay; **Karen Yahuilt; **Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **Vivi S R; **Carlie Belikov; **Kirara-Reader; **Jubyed; **PinkPanter13; **BeuxiCullenSwan; **Rocio-lemuz; **Belandy; **AlwaysMoon; **Tina Nela; **Leslycan; **Danahh; **AleCullenn; **Gaby Rivera; **Joselinamadera; **You My brown eyed girl; **Aime Cullen; **Diana; **Our Requiem; **Isa Robsten; **Nuchy86; **Carolina; **Roxi de Cullen; **Cielo carlie cullen; **Denisse J; **MariahTcn; **Alimago; **Baarbii4; **Heart of fire and madness; **Chiarat; **LicetSalvatore; **Mcleanderangel; **Samyzoe; **Laura-munozolivares... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


	27. Alfombra roja

**Hola mis chicas!**

**Ya estoy aquí, con otro capi del divo y la calabacita. Espero que hayáis sacado vuestros modelitos del armario, nos espera noche de premios.**

**Antes de leer el capítulo, quiero aclararos un poco lo que os vais a encontrar. Evidentemente, hay muchos más premios que a los que optan los chicos, pero yo me he centrado en la categoría de rock. Sino, necesitaríamos más de tres capítulos jejejejeje... y sale un premio, mejor actuación solista vocal de rock. **

**Esta categoría se entregaba a los solistas o cantantes de grupos de rock, tanto masculinos como femeninos; hace algunos años se cambiaron las formas de nominar, por lo que este premio ya no se entrega. Simplemente para que sepáis. **

**Espero que disfrutéis con la entrega de premios; Marisol, gracias por la ayuda prestada para decidir que canción cantarían los chicos jeejejjeee... espero disfrutes el capi, que es especialemente para ti...**

**Al resto, de verdad espero que lo disfrutéis; nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la estimada señora Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Personajes que no pertenecen a la saga, cosecha propia. Expecto Forks, lugares y localizaciones reales.**

**Canción para la primera parte del capítulo: **_**"Basket Case" **_**de Green Day**

** watch?v=vP0iCIhtwHE**

**Canción para la segunda parte del capítulo: **_**"All about loving you" **_**de Bon Jovi**

** watch?v=UOqf-fiVYj0**

* * *

_Capítulo 27: Alfombra roja_

Todavía sin poder creérselo, Edward condujo a su novia a través del inmenso salón de convenciones del _Four Seasons Hotel_; ya se había resignado a acudir solo a la gala, y por una parte, entendía perfectamente que Bella se sintiera incómoda, por decirlo de alguna manera, en medio de todo ese agobio de periodistas y cámaras de fotos... pero que en ese momento estuviera allí, significaba mucho para él.

-Cuanta gente- musitó ella, mirando a su alrededor; la sala estaba profusamente adornada, y los camareros iban de un lado para otro con bandejas repletas de canapés y bebidas. Sabía por boca de Lupe, la secretaria de su jefe y con la que hablaba a menudo, que en la discográfica trabajaban cientos de personas. De reojo también pudo percartarse de la presencia de caras muy conocidas, ya que otros grupos de la compañía también optaban a varios premios.

-Aro sabe dar fiestas, eso hay que admitirlo- le explicó su chico, posando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda -ahí están- señaló un rincón, donde el grupo entero, Alice y Reneesme conversaban entre ellos. Nada más acercarse, las chicas esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice al verla.

-¡Chica rock!- la saludó Emmett -estás fantástica.

-Hola chicos- saludó la aludida con una sonrisa, mientras Edward se giraba para coger dos copas de vino blanco -sorpresa- exclamó divertida, y con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Ya estamos todos- se frotó las manos Jasper, enfundado en un traje negro; todos ellos iban muy elegantes; era raro verles con traje y zapatos, y con sus tatuajes escondidos bajo las ropas.

-Nosotras ya lo sabíamos- negó Alice con la cabeza, a la vez que con una de sus manos alisaba una inexistente arruga de su vestido color morado, el cual ya no escondía para nada su vientre.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- preguntó Sam, sonriendo también divertido -sois unas conspiradoras, las tres- el resto rió.

-¿Así que esta mañana has estado de compras?- habló ahora Jake -deberías haber visto a tu chico, y las caras que ponía cuando le decías que hoy tenías un asunto que resolver.

-Ha sido una mañana productiva- contestó Bella, después de dar un sorbo a su bebida -aunque he tenido un poco de ayuda...- dejó la frase inconclusa, mirando a Emmett; el batería frunció el ceño al principio, hasta que sonrió.

-Déjame adivinar... has conocido a mi cuñado.

-Sí, y es muy simpático- miró a Edward de reojo, y vio que una mueca entre terror y fastidio se había instalado en su cara -me ha dicho que soy su ídola- recordó, arrancando una carcajada al resto.

-Pobre Dem- se resignó el batería, con las dos manos en el corazón -has matado todas sus ilusiones de conquistar a Eddie.

-Muy gracioso- siseó, a la vez que rodaba los ojos -aunque tengo que admitir que ha hecho un buen trabajo- dijo, bajando un poco la cabeza y enfocando los ojos marrones de su chica -estás preciosa.

-Guapísima- aprobó Nessie, que vestía un ajustado vestido negro hasta la rodilla, con escote asimétrico -deberías pedirle consejo, morenito- miró a Jake con una mueca de obviedad.

-No creo que mi traje tenga nada de malo- susurró casi para el cuello de su camisa, a la vez que alisaba la fina corbata color naranja que llevaba.

-Me refiero al día de la grabación- le explicó -¿sabiendo que van a rodar el video clip, te presentas con esa camisa?

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi camisa hawaiana?- se cruzó de brazos, completamente ofendido.

-Estoy con Nessie- habló ahora Jasper; el apodo ya era de uso de todo el grupo, así que la chica ni se inmutó -era horrorosa.

-Cierto- habló ahora Edward, sin soltar la cintura de Bella -es peor que las se pone mi padre, o las que vende en su tienda- el comentario hizo que todos se carcajearan, ante el sonrojo del guitarrista.

-Se la compré a él- Bella por poco se atraganta, debido a la risa -¡hey, me dijo que era _vintage_, de la época de los _Beach Boys!_

-No puedo creer que no conozcas a mi padre- Emmett, Jasper y Sam estaban carcajeándose de lo lindo; Jake iba a protestar, pero la voz del anfitrión hicieron que todos se recompusieran.

-Me encanta ver a la juventud feliz- exclamó Aro -espero que mis chicos no estén nerviosos por lo que se avecina.

-Una gala más- se encogió de hombros Jasper.

Las relaciones entre la discográfica y los Slave Heart estaban en un punto tenso; Aro no quería dar su brazo a torcer, y Alice ya no sabía qué propuestas ofrecer que le parecieran adecuadas. El viernes de esa misma semana se reunía todo el grupo, junto con Bella y la propia Alice, para poder llegar a una solución, en las oficinas de Twilight Records.

-Os veo tranquilos- Edward se percató de la mueca burlona con la que el magnate de la música le miraba; sintió a su chica carraspear, incómoda.

-Si ganamos, será una alegría para todos- habló, serio -y si no lo hacemos, no creo que se vaya a hundir el mundo o alguna cosa por el estilo.

-Este año los nominados son muy buenos- siguió hablando Sam.

-Tonterías- Aro hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, restándole importacia -mis chicos arrasarán- refutó, muy convencido.

-Ojalá- fue la escueta respuesta de Alice -el viernes nos tendrás a todos allí- dijo, recordando la reunión.

-Os estaré esperando; si me disculpáis- con una sonrisa satisfecha se retiró, para dirigirse a saludar a los otros invitados.

-¿Saldremos muy malparados de esta reunión?- suspiró Jake, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Vete a saber- masculló el cantante, para luego posar la mirada en su novia -¿lo que pedimos es muy descabellado?

-Para vosotros no, obviamente- negó Bella con la cabeza -pero Aro estudiará al milímetro cada centavo que deje de ganar o perder.

-¿Ya has recibido la oferta de Sound of Music?- ahora la pregunta iba para Alice, que afirmó con la cabeza.

-Lo poco que he visto está bastante bien; depende de lo que pase el viernes, podemos o no estudiarlo más a fondo.

-Creo que es lo mejor- aprobó Bella, apurando su copa -necesitamos saber exactamente en que cuestiones no va a ceder Aro...- en ese moento fue cortada por uno de los organizadores, advirtiéndoles que los coches ya estaban aquí.

-Empieza el espectáculo- se frotó las manos Emmett, antes de que todos se encaminaran hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Preparada para tu primera alfombra roja?- susurró Edward, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Creo que nunca lo estaré- sonrió -pero vamos- tomó determinante la mano de su chico, que caballerosamente, la ayudó a entrar en la limusina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Es increíble la gente que hay congregada- murmuró Bella, mirando por el cristal tintado del vehículo; ya estaban en las inmediaciones del Centro de Convenciones de Los Ángeles, donde ese año se celebraba la entrega. Los cristales que recubrían el edificio simulaban pantallas, en las cuales pasaban imágenes de distintos grupos musicales, junto con el anagrama de los premios. Edward sonrió, apretándola contra él; no la había soltado en todo el camino, hablándole de mil y una cosas, para se que se tranquilizara.

A ambos lados de la puerta principal, un cordón de seguridad impedía que el público se acercara a las distintas celebridades, y también había multitud de cámaras de televisión, aparte de los guardaespaldas.

-¿Estás tranquila?- le interrogó Jake, que iba sentado al lado de Edward.

-Más o menos- sonrió nerviosa; una cosa era que las prensa les siguiera cuando estaban paseando de manera anónima, y otra esto.

-Cuando bajemos, aunque nos pongamos a firmar y esas cosas, tú quédate a mi lado- le repitió Edward de nuevo, ya que tanto los chicos como Nessie se lo habían explicado con anterioridad.

-¿No está la prensa fuera?- arrugó el ceño.

-Están dentro, en el _photocall_- le aclaró la pelirroja.

-¿Preparada para batallar?- Reneesme miró a Jake con una ceja alzada, pero luego sonrió levemente.

-Siempre estoy al acecho, morenito... no lo olvides- le guiñó un ojo, arrancando las risas contenidas del resto.

Cuando la limusina paró el motor, y las puertas se abrieron, el griterío de la gente se hizo más intenso; Bella, al lado de Edward, escuchaba como la gente llamaba a todos los componentes del grupo, mezclado con los_ clicks_ de los objetivos de las cámáras de fotos. El grupo entero se acercó a sus fans unos minutos, para firmar autógrafos e imortalizar el momento en los teléfonos móviles.

-¡Buena suerte en la nominación!- gritó una chica a su novio, ya que aparte de los premios a los que optaba el grupo, Edward estaba nominado a mejor actuación vocal solista de rock.

-Gracias- sonrió divertido, a la vez que le devolvía el rotulador y tomaba la mano de Bella, ya que debían entrar.

-¿Te ves ganador?- le picó su chica, mientras accedían al recinto.

-No es una categoría en la que tenga posibilidades- le explicó -en realidad, nunca he acabado de enterderla del todo; somos un grupo, así que no entiendo que criterios siguen para nominarnos.

Los chicos fueron directos al _photocall_, donde posaron pacientemente para la prensa gráfica; Alice y Bella se apartaron a un rincón, y Nessie tomó su acostumbrada posición, justo en la línea, organizando a los periodistas de los distintos canales y emisoras. Después de unos minutos posando, cada miembro del grupo se dirigió a uno de ellos, para responder a las obligadas preguntas.

-¿Os veís ganadores esta noche?- preguntó una de las reporteras de cadena _MTV_ a Edward, al que se habían unido Jasper y Sam

-El simple hecho de estar nominados ya es un triunfo- contestó el cantante.

-Esta es una noche para disfrutar- tomó la palabra Sam -todos los grupos que optan a algún premio han hecho un trabajo fantástico este año.

-¿Os esperábais el éxito del último álbum?

-Para nada; siempre es sorprendente como los fans responden a cada trabajo que sacamos- Alice esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar a su marido.

-En apenas unas semanas sale a la luz el recopilatorio, con temas inéditos- Edward afirmó con la cabeza -¿qué nos vamos a encontrar?

-Es un homenaje a nuestros comienzos, pero a la vez, creo que va a sorprender por las canciones nuevas- sonrió, mirando de reojo a su chica.

-Seguro que lo es, y esperemos que el año que viene estéis de nuevo aquí, nominados precisamente por ese trabajo.

-Se verá con el tiempo- sonrió Sam.

El turno de la _MTV_ pasó, y ahora Edward estaba delante del micrófono del canal _E!_; no era al que más aprecio tenía, pero debía atender a todos.

-Feliciades por esas nominaciones- felicitó un reportero joven; el cantante dio gracias de que no fuera Ryan Seacrest, ya que mantenían una especie de amor-odio -optáis a cuatro categorías, aparte de la tuya a la mejor actuación vocal solista- dijo el periodista, después de revisar sus notas.

-Es difícil de asimilar- contestó Edward; Sam se había acercado a Jake y Emmett, que charlaban con los del canal musical _VH1_.

-¿Esperáis que caiga alguno de ellos?- Jasper rodó los ojos para sus adentros, pero disimuló para responder; siempre haciendo preguntas incómodas y sin sentido.

-Lo que tenga que ser, será; la competencia es fantástica.

-Vuestra mujer y novia estarán orgullosas- a la mención de estas, Nessie ya estaba al lado de los chicos.

-No es noche de preguntas personales- advirtió seria, pero amable. Edward sonrió, al igual que Jasper.

-Esperemos que lo estén- fue la escueta contestación de Edward.

-¿Han venido con vosotros?

-Ellas nos apoyan en todo, y por supuesto están aquí- respondió ahora Jasper.

-¿Pueden posar con vosotros?- preguntó uno de los fotógrafos de la cadena, petición que fue coreada por otros de sus colegas -solo serán unos minutos- Edward miró a Bella, que ajena a todo, charlaba con Alice.

-Un momento- la pelirroja se disculpó, y tanto el cantante como Jasper vio como se dirigía a ellas. Los ojos marrones de su chica se posaron en él; vio como se le subían los colores a las mejillas, pero sonrió al ver que, junto con Alice, caminaba hacia el centro del _photocall. _Rápidamentelos chicos se dirigieron a su encuentro, tomando posiciones junto a su respectiva pareja.

-Tranquila- musitó el cobrizo, sonriéndole a su chica y agarrándola de la cintura.

-Mi madre no se lo va a creer- rió ella, en voz baja -le dije que no iba a posar.

-Así ve lo guapa que estás- su cara ardió, pero posicionada entre Alice y su novio, aguantó con una sonrisa amable los flashes de las cámaras. Los periodistas instaban a su jefa y a ella acercarse a los micrófonos, pero de nuevo, Nessie salió al paso, excusandose de que ya debían entrar al auditorio.

Una vez acomodados en sus asientos, muy cerca del escenario, como ocurría con el resto de nominados, por fin la castaña pudo relajarse un poco; sacó su teléfono móvil del bolso, para asegurarse de que estaba en silencio; vio un mensaje de Ángela, diciéndole que ella y Ben estaban siguiendo los premios en directo desde el sofá de su casa y que estaban muy guapos; y otro mensaje de su madre, muy similar.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le preguntó su chico, agachando un poco la cabeza y quedando a su altura.

-Ángela dice que estamos muy guapos- su chico rió suavemente -y os desean buena suerte; mi madre otro tanto.

-Diles que muchas gracias- sonrió -¿preparada para casi tres horas de ceremonia?

-No será para tanto- intentó animarle ella -¿no vas a presentar ningún premio este año?

-Les cedo el honor a Emmett y Jake- suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello -no se me dan bien esas cosas.

-Algún año te he visto hacerlo- contradijo ella -siempre pones un tono de voz serio- rió, cosa que su chico imitó.

-Emmett y Jake son mejores animadores que yo- se encogió de hombros -solo quiero que la actuación pase.

-¿Vienen a avisaros?- le preguntó.

-Media hora antes- le confirmó -creo que por lo que nos dijo Alice, más o menos será a mitad de la gala- buscó la aprobación de la morena, que estaba sentada al lado de Bella.

-Ese es el plan- confirmó -salís justo antes de que entreguen los premios en las categorías de rock.

-Para abrir boca- añadió Jasper, haciéndoles reír.

Justo en ese momento, las luces bajaron, haciendo que los incesables murmullos y cuchicheos del público cesaran. La enorme pantalla plana situada detrás del escenario empezó a pasar imágenes con los mejores momentos de la gala del año pasado, y por supuesto, de los triunfadores.

Bella sonrió al ver en la pantalla a los que el año pasaron se hicieron con el premio al mejor álbum de rock, mejor canción rockera y mejor actuación, categorías en las que Slave Heart estaban nominados, aparte de la nominación de Edward y mejor viodeclip. Siguió con atención como de repente, el escenario quedó completamente a oscuras, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa inmensa cuando la voz de Billie Joe Armstrong, vocalista de Green Day, resonó en el auditorio, entonando las primeras líneas de _Basket Case..._

_"Tienes el tiempo_

_para escucharme gimotear_

_acerca de nada y de_

_todo al mismo tiempo._

_Soy uno de esos_

_tontos melodramáticos;_

_neurótico hasta los huesos,_

_no hay duda de eso..."_

Elescenario seguía completamente a oscuras, hasta que de repente las luces se encendieron, enfocando a los miembros que el año pasado arrasó en la categoría de rock; perfectamente coordinados con los focos y los redobles de platillos y tambores del homónimo de Emmett, Tré Cool, en unos segundos todo el auditorio se puso en pie, para seguir la canción...

_"Fui a un psiquiatra,_

_para analizar mis sueños;_

_ella dijo que es la falta de sexo_

_lo que me está deprimiendo..."_

Con todo el grupo puesto en pie y siguiendo la actuación, Edward miraba con una sonrisa a su calabacita, que coreaba la canción perfectamente, al igual que Alice; le encantaba verla así, feliz y despreocupada.

_"Algunas veces me doy escalofríos;_

_algunas veces, mi mente me_

_juega trucos._

_Y todo sigue sumándose, _

_creo que me estoy desmoronando..._

_¡es que estoy paranoico...!"_

La actuación inaugural del certamen acabó, y los aplausos resonaron en el ambiente. Alice y Bella volvieron a tomar asiento, al igual que el resto, hasta que la presentadora que conduciría el evento, Queen Latifah, famosa rapera y actriz, apareció en el escenario, saludando al público y dándoles la bienvenida a la fiesta de la música estadounidense. Dotada con un gran sentido del humor, hizo un breve repaso de todo lo que acontecería la gala; Bella y Edward la escuchaban con atención... hasta que llegó al punto del rock.

-Rock del bueno- exclamó Queen, con un asentimiento de cabeza -me gusta esta categoría, aunque no me veo yo con camisetas negras y vaqueros rotos, y haciendo la típica señal con los dedos- levantó su mano derecha, con los dedos índice y meñique en alto; el público rió suavemente, ya que la cara exagerada de emoción que puso era muy graciosa -este año esa categoría está muuuy reñida... Foo Figthers; bienvenidos- los saludó; Bella giró la cabeza, y ahí estaban Dave Grohl y compañía -Radiohead, Coldplay- siguió enumerando -¿dónde está Gwyneth?- el auditorio rió ante la cara de Chris Martin a la mención de su esposa, la actriz Gwyneth Paltrow, antes de que el aludido se encogiera de hombros, conteniendo la risa- y los Slave Heart...- dejó la frase inconclusa, mirando hacia la zona donde estaba el grupo y las chicas -hola Edward, chicos- Jake y Emmett levantaron una mano, saludando de manera graciosa -ainssss...- suspiró Queen de manera cómica, llevándose una mano al pecho -pensé que al igual que con Chris, tendría a Edward solo para mi esta noche...

Edward se rió, ante la mirada maliciosa de Jasper, Sam y el resto; Reneesme se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo, y Alice le dio un pequeño codazo a Bella, ya que seguro la siguiente frase iba para ella; la castaña tragó saliva, y su sonrojo apareció anticipadamente; con disimulo Edward la tomó de la mano, acariciando sus helados dedos.

-Pero no he tenido suerte... hola Isabella- la saludó, poniendo una graciosa mueca de fastidio, que no hizo otra cosa que arrancar las carcajadas del público -fuera bromas, bienvenida... y no le dejes escapar- señaló a Bella con el dedo, que no pudo evitar reír suavemente, al igual que su chico; la pareja tomó muy bien la broma, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por suerte, la divertida presentadora siguió con su particular bienvenida, pasando a otros solistas y grupos. Bella suspiró aliviada, hasta que la voz de Jake hizo que el cantante y ella se giraran para escucharle.

-Te han dado la bienvenida oficial- musitó el guitarrista, con una sonrisa pícara -el año pasado de tocó a Rosie.

-Eso parece- contestó ella, para después encarar a su novio, que la miraba divertido.

-Vas a tener que echar tu lazo sobre mi- la picó con cariño.

-No lo necesito, divo- le guiñó un ojo de manera sugerente; el cobrizo sonrió ampliamente, dejando un pequeño beso en su sien y volviendo a tomar su mano, dispuestos a seguir disfrutando del espectáculo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entre otorgar los primeros galardones en diferentes categorías y las actuaciones musicales, la primera hora de gala pasó si mayores contratiempos. Todos ellos aplaudieron a su buena amiga Maggie Roland, triunfadora en la categoría country, y disfrutaron de su actuación, tal y como hicieron con las de Alicia Keys, los antes mencionados Coldplay, Kate Perry y Justin Timberlake, entre otros. Maggie recibió el premio de Jake y Emmett, tal y como Edward le había explicado a su chica.

Por fin, un regidor se acercó con disimulo hacia la posición del grupo, indicándoles que debían pasar a los camerinos, ya que se avecibada su actuación. Ya entre bambalinas, y con los chicos cambiándose de ropa, Bella, Alice y Nessie charlaron unos minutos con la presentadora, ya que en ese momento estaba entregándose un premio. Por fin, los chicos hicieron acto de presencia, saludando a varios colegas de profesión, para después acercarse a las chicas.

-¿Nervioso?- interrogó Bella a su novio, enfundado en unos vaqueros negros y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color.

-Por la actuación, no; pero siempre que estás nominado, y llega el momento del premio...- dejó la frase inconclusa -admito que es una sensación especial; después de todo el trabajo que lleva componer y grabar un álbum...- su chica lo cortó, acariciando su cara.

-Seguro que ganáis- Edward sonrió, antes de pasar un brazo por su cintura.

-Si ganamos, vas a tener que venir conmigo a todas estas cosas.

-¿Así que soy una especie de talismán?- sondeó ella.

-Mi talismán- corrigió el cobrizo, besando su frente; su chica iba a añadir algo, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que Jake y Sam se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Dónde está la pelirroja?- preguntó el guitarrista, mirando hacia todos los lados. Edward y Bella rieron, ya que Sam rodó los ojos, para después señalarle el lateral que daba acceso al escenario.

-Están actuando los Black Eyes Peas- le informó su primo; Jake asintió con una pequeña mueca, y sus ojos por fin encontraron la espalda de Reneesme, que seguía la actuación como si su vida dependiera de ello, contoneando sus caderas. Los ojos del moreno permanecieron clavados en la joven, hasta que Edward le dio un golpe en el brazo, ante la carcajada de su primo y Bella.

-Deja de babear- le instó el cantante -deberías armarte de valor, y pedirle una cita.

-Estoy con Edward- los ojos ofendidos de Jake se posaron en Sam -mirándole el culo no la vas a conquistar en la vida.

-¡Hey!- protestó, cruzándose de brazos -no miraba su... trasero.

-¿Ah, no?- le picó Bella, alzando una ceja -Jake, siempre te quedas mirándola como un pasmarote.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió el guitarrista, que seguía en sus trece, y con los brazos cruzados.

-Eres un cobarde, morenito- negó divertido Edward con la cabeza.

Jake iba a protestar, pero en ese momento, uno de los regidores de la gala llamó a Edward y al propio guitarrista, para comentar unas cosas de última hora, por lo que dejaron a Sam y Bella solos. Los ojos del bajista seguían un poco tristes, pero era admirable como mantenía el tipo, a pesar de la situación personal que estaba viviendo.

-Hace días que no hablamos- habló la castaña -¿cómo lo estás llevando?- Sam se volvió a ella, sonriendo amable.

-Tengo mis momentos- se encogió de hombros -aunque intento distraerme, cada vez que estoy delante de la prensa, me preguntan por el tema- esta asintió, ya que aunque Alice había mandado un comunicado por expresa petición de Sam y su ya ex mujer, eran frecuentes los cuchicheos y las teorías acerca de lo que habría pasado entre la pareja.

-Esto es así- suspiró ella -a mi todavía me cuesta mucho asimilarlo.

-Es el precio que pagas cuando estás dentro de este mundo- le dio la razón.

-¿Sabes algo de Emily?- sondeó, con precaución.

-Nada- respondió el bajista -solo que ella sigue en la que era nuestra casa; cuando voy a recoger alguna caja o ropa, nunca está.

-Poco a poco- intentó animarle Bella.

-Supongo que será así- contestó resignado -¿sabes que has hecho a Edward muy feliz, viniendo?- cambió de tema -¿por qué no querías hacerlo?

-Admito que me da un apuro tremendo- dijo, un poco azorada.

-¿Sabes que Tanya solo venía para posar en la foto?- le contó, en plan confidente -nunca se sentaba con el grupo, ni se quedaba hasta el final de la gala; se iba un poco antes de que acabara, a una de las miles de fiestas que se organizan después- Bella le escuchaba con atención, y ahora entendía por qué a su chico le había dolido tanto su negativa inicial.

-Yo también he posado- le recordó -y eso que le dije a mi madre que no lo haría; habrá sido feliz en ese momento- Sam se carcajeó con suavidad.

-Es distinto, chica rock- contradijo este -los paparazzis no sacan una palabra de tu boca; a Tanya solo le faltaba sostener el micrófono ella misma; ¿has hablado alguna vez con ella?

-Solo la he visto dos veces- contestó -y siempre es educada conmigo.

-Para lo referente a la niña sí que es discreta... pero para lo otro...- dejó la frase sin acabar, pero Bella sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando, ya que tanto ella como su marido James estaban en las portadas de las revistas casi todas las semanas, con declaraciones exclusivas.

-Lo sé- suspiró; ella no seguía sus intervenciones en el papel cuché, pero Alice y Reneesme vigilaban que lo soltara nada acerca de su chico y ella.

Siguieron conversando unos minutos, hasta que los chicos fueron llamados a posiciones, y las chicas debían volver a sus asientos. Después de desearles buena suerte, Alice, Nessie y Bella se sentaron en sus asientos, aunque se sentaron las tres juntas para seguir la canción.

Queen Latifah presentó al grupo, ya perfectamente colocado en el escenario; a la castaña le seguía sorprendiendo la meticulosa la rapidez con la que montaban y desmontaban los instrumentos de los distintos grupos, coincidiendo con las pausas de publicidad.

Finalmente, las suaves notas del piano y las cuerdas del bajo empezaron a entonar la medolía, hasta que la voz de Edward, al principio casi en su susurro, empezó a cantar, acompañado por las imágenes del video clip oficial de la canción...

_"Mirando las páginas de mi vida,_

_oscuros recuerdos tuyos y míos..._

_Errores; sabes que he cometido unos cuantos._

_Tuve algunas oportunidades_

_y caí una que otra vez._

_Cariño, tú estuviste allí para ayudarme,_

_hemos pasado por esto_

_una o dos veces._

_Voy a dejarlo claro, preguntarme como_

_hemos llegado tan lejos. La respuesta_

_está escrita en mis ojos..."_

Una pequeña sonrisa estaba permanentemente instalada en el rostro de la castaña; era una de las pocas baladas del grupo que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de escuchar en directo, y también la primera vez que no estaba en el lateral del escenario, siguiendo la actuación...

Pero daba exactamente igual, porque su novio desviaba muchas veces los ojos hacía ella. Al principio de la canción la buscó, y cuando enfocó su posición, ya no la perdió de vista, y más cuando llegó el estribillo de la canción, ya con todos los instrumentos acompañando...

_"Cada vez que te veo_

_cariño, veo algo nuevo_

_que me cautiva más que antes,_

_y me hace quererte más._

_No quiero dormir esta noche,_

_soñar es solo una pérdida de tiempo_

_cuando veo en lo que se ha_

_convertido mi vida..._

_vivo para amarte..."_

-No puedo decir que no te tenga envidia- susurró Nessie a Bella, en voz baja, ya que Alice seguía muy atenta la actuación.

-¿Por?- alzó una ceja la castaña, sin comprender la frase.

-Estemos en un concierto de la gira, en los _Grammy_, en una actuación en televisión... siempre canta para ti.

-Para mi y para el resto- le corrigió.

-Seguro; por eso estás sonrojada y con los ojos cristalinos- rodó los ojos la pelirroja, antes de sonreír a su amiga y volver la vista hacia el escenario.

Una vez que la actuación finalizó, las tres chicas y el auditorio se pusieron en pie, aplaundiendo al grupo; una vez que los chicos se reunieron con ellas, perfectamente trajeados de nuevo y ya visiblemente más relajados, Bella no pudo evitar besar la mejilla de su novio.

-Ha sido fantástico- exclamó.

-¿Te ha gustado?- inquirió su chico.

-Mucho; ¿por qué no la cantaís en la gira?- interrogó, curiosa; "_All about loving you" _fue, junto con "_Always_", dos temas de éxito del anterior trabajo de los chicos.

-Porque esta canción hay que cantarla en un recinto cerrado; la acústica de la guitarra y el bajo se perderían, y es lo que le da ese toque romántico- le explicó, con una pequeña sonrisa -ya sabes que hay canciones que son muy complicadas para tocar en directo... y esta es una de ellas, con esa particularidad- añadió.

-Ya- fue la respuesta de su calabacita -me queda mucho por aprender- protestó, de manera graciosa.

-Poco a poco- la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos -tienes un buen maestro- sonrió, pagado de si mismo. Su chica rió divertida, antes de volver su atención a la ceremonia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Estos son los nominados en la categoría de mejor canción de rock, son...- la voz de Mariah Carey, acompañada por Bruno Mars, dio paso a las imágenes de la pantalla; ahí estaban "Every _teardrop is a Waterfall" _de Coldplay; _"Lotus Flower" _de RadioHead, _"Walk" _de Foo Figthers... y _"I Believe" _de Slave Heart.

-Allá vamos- murmuró Sam; Bella apretó con fuerza las manos de Edward, ya que Mariah se tomó su tiempo para abrir el sobre. El premio al mejor videoclip fue a parar a Kate Perry y su canción _"Firework", _y el premio al mejor álbum rock se lo habían llevado Dave Grohl y sus chicos, hace apenas unos minutos.

_-_Y la canción ganadora es...- los presentadores callaron unos segundos, haciendo todo más misterioso -¡_"I believe"_ de Slave Heart!- revelaron. El corazón de Bella se paró, mirando a su chico, que se puso de pie y chocó las manos con Jasper y Sam, que eran los que estaban más cerca de su posición. El público aplaudía, esperando a que el grupo subiese al escenario, Alice, Bella y Reneesme se pusieron de pie, también coreando los aplausos, pero mientras Edward, Sam y Jasper esperaba a que Jake y Emmett se reunieran con ellos, el cantante se volvió hacia su chica.

-Felicidades, cariño- le felició una emocionada Bella. Casi sin tiempo para responder, Edward tomó su mano y la beso con suavidad, antes de subir las escaleras.

El propio Edward fue quien recogió el premio, y después de que los presentadores se apartaran a un lado, Jake tomó la palabra por el grupo, agradeciendo a todo el mundo su apoyo, pasando desde la Academia de Grabación de Artes y Ciencias, que era quien concedía los premios, la discográfica, el equipo técnico, sus familias...; todos los componentes del grupo le rodeaban frente al atril, y Bella pudo ver como su chico sonreía feliz y complacido.

Ella no esperaba palabra alguna, ya que le había dicho a Edward que no era necesario, y su chico cumplió su promesa. Cuando se retiraron del escenario no fueron a la zona de prensa acreditada en los camerinos, sino que volvieron a su asiento, ya que todavía faltaba la resolución de la nominación a la mejor actuación de rock, y era en apenas unos minutos.

-Bien hecho, chicos- exclamó una alegre Nessie.

-Somos los mejores- cuchicheó Emmett en voz baja, una vez de nuevo en su asiento. Edward rió entre dientes, para enfocar su vista en su chica, que lo miraba feliz.

-Enhorabuena- musitó ella -Aro estará muy contento.

-Gracias, calabacita; pero no te creas- contradijo él -se nos han escapado dos- le recordó; Bella sabía que los chicos no estaban para nada preocupados, ya que este era el décimo premio _Grammy _que recibían en toda su carrera; el álbum seguía en los primeros puestos de venta, la canción _"I believe", _la misma que tocaron en la entrevista en Nueva York, en verano, seguía en cabeza; pero otro asunto era Aro.

-Pues debería disfrutar del éxito de sus chicos- respondió ella -¿quién se va a quedar el galardón?- interrogó, curiosa.

-Este va para la discográfica- le contó -si un artista quiere una réplica, hay que pedirla expresamente a la Academia; nosotros tenemos réplicas de todos- la castaña asintió, ya que los había visto en casa de su novio.

-¿Y si ganas en la categoría de mejor solista vocal de rock... ese también es para Aro?

-Ese sería para mi, ya que no es un premio grupal, por así decirlo- le explicó -aunque no tengo posibilidades- sonrió divertido- admito que no entiendo bien esa categoría en los que somos solistas de grupo, y que prefiero que reconozcan el trabajo de los cinco, pero sería una total sorpresa si lo ganara.

-Todo puede ser- respondió ella.

Para sorpresa de los chicos, también se llevaron el galardón a la mejor actuación de rock; Alice, Nessie y Bella no dejaban de aplaudir, y en este caso, tomó la palabra Emmett, que soltó un divertido discurso, que hizo rodar los ojos a Jasper y el cantante en algún punto. Pero por fin llegó el momento del dichoso premio al que Edward estaba nominado, ya al final de la gala.

Si no lo gabana, en la próxima pausa, el grupo debía dirigirse detrás del escenario, con sus premios conseguidos; Bella sintió como Edward apretaba su mano, mientras Alicia Keys y Chris Brown introducían uno a uno a los nominados; Bono de U2 y James Hetfield de Metállica, que no habían acudido a los premios por encontrarse en sus respectivas giras; y Steven Tyler de Aerosmith, junto con Edward, eran los nominados.

Eran pesos pesados en el mundo del rock y de la música, y a Bella no le extrañaba que su chico tuviera sus revervas acerca de ganar ese premio... pero sería uno de los puntos álgidos de su carrera, reconociendo todos los años de duro trabajo. Él se lo merecía tanto como ellos... pero sus pensamientos y corazón se quedaron congelados cuando oyó que pronunciaban el nombre de su chico...

-¡Edward Cullen!- alzó los brazos Chris Brown, ante la sonrisa de Alicia Keys; el aludido se quedó estático unos segundos, mientras que Jake, Sam y el resto se pusieron en pie, aplaudiendo y vitoreándole.

-¡Felicididades tío!- gritó Jasper, palmeándole el hombro, ya que era el que más cerca estaba de él.

-¡Vamos Eddie, arriba!- chilló también el batería, en medio de los aplausos del público.

-¡Edward!- exclamó una casi lagrimosa Bella -¡lo has conseguido!- apretó un poco más su mano, y por fin este salió de su ensimismamiento; no podía creer que el premio fuera suyo; y al enfocar la cara feliz de su novia, al fin reaccionó. Antes de levantarse posó sus manos en las mejillas de su calabacita

-Gracias- susurró muy cerca de su rostro, para después darle un beso que la dejó sin respiración, y con su corazón a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Conteniendo a duras penas la emoción, Bella siguió los movimientos de su chico, encaminándose de nuevo al escenario y recibir el premio; el resto del grupo seguía aplaudiendo, al igual que Alice y Nessie. Después de recibir la felicitación de los presentadores, posó el premio en el atril, tomando aire antes de hablar.

-Wau...- meneó la cabeza, arrancando las risas suaves de los congregados -no sé que decir; no había preparado nada, ya que no me lo esperaba en absoluto- Bella se mordió el labio -solo quiero dar las gracias a la Academia, por supuesto, por concederme esta cosa- bromeó, alzando un poco el premio; Jake y Sam sonrieron -al resto de los Slave Heart, ya que sin ellos esto no habría sido posible- Emmett y Jasper aplaudieron, al igual que Alice y Nessie -a mi familia, mis amigos más cercanos- su chica sonrió, ya que a pesar de la tensa relación con Esme y Carlisle, ellos creyeron en él desde el principio -añadir que esto es también para los otros nominados, buenos amigos míos antes que rivales- Steven Tyler levantó el pulgar, en señal de gratitud -y...- se calló unos segundos, meditando lo próximo que iba a decir; sabía a quien tenía que dedicar el premio, y esperaba que su calabacita no se enfadara. Sonrió de medio lado, mirando directamente a Bella, que se mordía el labio inferior -solo me queda dedicar el premio a mis chicas- la castaña jadeó, ante la sonrisa cómplice de Alice -que me mantienen centrado día a día, y que hacen que sea mejor persona...- enumeró -y a las que quiero por encima de todo; Amy, Bella...- dejó la frase inconclusa, para tomar el premio con sus manos y elevarlo, ante los aplausos de la gente.

-Ainsssss, tonta... no llores- la pelirroja rodeó los hombros de Bella, que intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-Es...- seguía sin habla -no puedo creerlo.

-Tu novio es así, chica rock- bromeó con ella Emmett, antes de que todos se levantaran y se dirigieran a posar para la prensa, ya con todos los premios a los que optaban entregados.

Al llegar allí, su novio sostenía el preciado premio entre sus manos, mientras respondía a las preguntas de la prensa; el resto del grupo se unió a él, mostrando orgullosos los galardones conseguidos, y con Reneesme dirigiendo las preguntas.

Alice estaba el teléfono, hablando con alguien, pero colgó en cuanto los chicos se despidieron de los periodistas, y todos ellos se abrazaron. Por fin los nervios se habían evaporado por completo, y mientras recibían las felicitaciones de la familia y amigos vía telefónica, Edward por fin pudo charlar con su chica a solas.

-Lo has logrado- sonrió Bella, abrazándose a su cuello.

-Puede que tú tengas algo que ver- susurró este de vuelta, dejando pequeños besos en el tope de su cabeza -así que también es tuyo; me has traído suerte- su calabacita no contestó, pero una vez que separó la cara de su cuello, Edward rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos, acercándola a él y entregándole a ella el premio, que la castaña tomó con manos temblorosas. Oyeron un lejano _click_, señal de que la escena había sido captada, pero no se inmutaron en absoluto.

-Ahora... a pasarlo bien- la voz de Emmett, que llevaba una de las estatuillas abrazadas como si fuera un bebé, les sacó de su particular burbuja.

-Hora de celebrarlo- se frotó las manos Jake; todos ellos se dirigieron a la salida, ya que la gala había concluido mientras ellos hablaban con los periodistas, rumbo a la fiesta que se ofrecía en hornor de los premiados.

-Tú y yo lo celebraremos después- el cálido aliento de Edward contra su piel hizo que sus nervios se dispararan; pero logró recomponerse antes de responder.

-¿Vas a tumbarme en una cama de rosas?- le interrogó ella, agarrada a su chico mientras caminaban, y con el premio todavía en sus manos; el cantante esbozó una mueca divertida, antes de susurrarle de vuelta.

-Te prometo que no se me olvidarán las rosas la próxima vez.

Bella se carcajeó, para después ponerse de puntillas y besarle sonoramente en los labios, para después montar en el coche, rumbo a celebrar la noche de los Slave Heart.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Beluchiss; **Ame D´Cullen-Pattinson; **Shibubi; **Heather Doll; **Larosaderosas; **Ludgardita; **Schatzie0713; **NaChika Cullen; **NereCullen73; **Mariie Emma Cullen PotteR; **Una lectora de 40; **Ela fordyce; **MartichSwan; **Angel Dark1313; **Cherryland; **Paolastef; **Eve Runner; **Jupy; **Aliena Cullen; **May Cullen; **Kriss21; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Saraes; **Sofy Vicky; **Suiza-love; **V; **SalyLuna; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Cintia Black; **Mentxu Masen Cullen; **Miluxkitas08; **Diana Prenze; **Caniqui; **Vivis Weasley; **Elizabeth mansen; **Deathxrevenge; **Patymdn; **Ninna Riva; **Yasmin-cullen; **Milhoja; **Chusrobissocute; **Mariapotter2002; **Marianixcr; **Marie Sellory; **Crismery; **Jorgi; **Alisaness Cullen; **Lady Andy Pao; **Caro508; **Lo-farfan; **Sookie-ann; **Anamart05; **SabiaAtenea; **Kate Cullen Swan; **Yolabertay; **Crematlv19; **Ericastelo; **Paoola Cullen; **Ayram Shields Masen; **Pam Malfoy Black; **Sheila Marie Cullen; **WiPho; **A Cullen; **Deandramari; **Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock; **Cath Robsteniana; **VanerK; **Antomirok; **Freckles03; **87kris-cullen; **Alejandra; **Bars-9; **Keimasen86; **Oliviitha; **Estelaa; **Anne P; **Yeya Cullen; **Angie Masen; **Gretchen CullenMasen; **Nairelena; **Sofía Lamadrid; **Lorincullen; **BeccaTauro; **CaroCullenSwan; **ABella Cullen; **Heart of Melon; **LuluuPattinson; **Kattzz; **Madaswan; **VictoriamarieHale; **Laura Katherine; **FlorSangrante; **Andycullen07; **RAKL Gt; **Denisse J; **Emotica G W; **Suzette-cullen; **FungysCullen13; **Enichepi; **Jimine; **Fran Ktrin Black; **Javii-Firsst; **Milisil; **Etzelita; **Silves; **J- Mont; **Mapi Hale; **Tata XOXO; **Liziie Cullen; **Annyberriom; **EdwardKaname; **Heart of winter; **Beakis; **Flopi; **Krol-de-Patzz; **Juliana ICM; **Maki Salvatore; **Francisca-Cullen; **Ppuzlita; **Karla Masen´Cullen; **Jeinmy; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Cristal82;** Mamichuela; **Ximena del Caos; **Alexandracast; **Lydia Zs Carlton; **FresCullen; **Prigspe; **BellaCullenPR; **ChicaDeCullen; **Berta; **Ini narvel; **SaraArwenCullen; **Ashley Reid; **Brithany-schimilisky-3; **San; **YuliBar; **Belly; **Nerive; **Masilobe; **DaniiHale; **Konnyxa; **Lunaweasleycullen14; **Barbybells; **Bellaliz; **Ine Flores M; **Liziie Cullen; **Vale-potter; **Luciana; **Karito CullenMasen; **Bebuchis; **Javiitaah Hale D´Cullen; **Cathaysa; **Nessie-Araujo; **BkPattz; **Musa77; **Reneesme1510; **Kell Masen; **Gise; **Pattz Love; **Didi-quezada; **Idtamary; **MonseCullen; **Casbabyswan; **Chuvi1487; **Marie-peggy-hale; **EmDreams Hunter; **SaraMCullen; **Bea in the Sky; **VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi; **Maya Cullen Masen; **Isabella-vulturi123; **Sully YM; **Ashlee bravo 199981; **franiii-p; **Angy Mase Cullen; **StarligthBlue26; **jaZzDward; **Manym; **Tattys; **Inma Matrn; **Karina Masen; **Andrea Campos; **BellyBG; **Torposoplo12; **BrithanyDiego; **Marce Masen; **Janit; **Ariiez Cullen-Masen; **Tatahasi; **Jazu; **MicaCP; **Clau Vale; **Ysliomir; **Beautiful Sound´s; **Clarissa; **Luzdeluna2012; **Gisela; **Bella-maru; **AdriLopez; **Kimjim; **Mar; **Libertad; **NBellaCullen; **Makenna1069; **Carmen cullen- i love fic; **Jazzy Cullen Patinsson; **Marcela; **Alexa Malfoy; **SharinPattinson; **Akatsuki84; **ClariceCullen; **MariellaWalford; **Ruthypotter; **Alejadra Cullen; **Charlotte Masen Cullen; **Jessica; **ReneesmeCC; **RebeBellDom; **Loore-5; **Afrokd; **Nonsense975; **Tepha; **LeslieeMariia; **JourlnRodriguez; **Doryycullen; **Danicosmos; **Silvers Astoria Malfoy; **Mónica Rodriguez; **Cullen Swan; **LexieMadrid; **LiziDpat; **Betty Cullen; **Soles; **ConyFarias; **Carlita16; **Bonxi; **Girl Perverse; **Soemarie Grey; **Vallerk; **Azay; **Karen Yahuilt; **Teffy Cullen Salvatore; **Vivi S R; **Carlie Belikov; **Kirara-Reader; **Jubyed; **PinkPanter13; **BeuxiCullenSwan; **Rocio-lemuz; **Belandy; **AlwaysMoon; **Tina Nela; **Leslycan; **Danahh; **AleCullenn; **Gaby Rivera; **Joselinamadera; **You My brown eyed girl; **Aime Cullen; **Diana; **Our Requiem; **Isa Robsten; **Nuchy86; **Carolina; **Roxi de Cullen; **Cielo carlie cullen;** MariahTcn;** Alimago;** Baarbii4;** Heart of fire and madness;** Chiarat;** LicetSalvatore;** Mcleanderangel; **Samyzoe;** LauMunOli;** Nayuri80; **Jamlvg; **Nyx-88; **Maflosy; **Nadiia16; **TheDC1809; **Flor... **

**Ana2, Heather, Noe, Ana1, Vale, Alexa, Ame, Eri, Anndie, mis dos paisanicas Marta y Nere... gracias perpetúas por vuestros consejos, risas, ánimos, charlas, opiniones, amistad... se os quiere, de verdad. **

**Cristina, Sara... os adoro, y lo sabéis.**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)**


End file.
